Two Worlds Apart
by cartoonfan9
Summary: Gon and Killua find themselves in Japan, so they need to find a Quirk that can send them back home from this unfamiliar world. They enroll in U.A. Academy's Hero course in hopes of using its connections, but what happens when everything they need is in someone else's hands? Being powerful doesn't mean anything if they are still powerless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! If you're reading this, I'm glad you clicked on my story. I hope you read and enjoy it!**

**With that said, this is a crossover between Hunter x Hunter and My Hero Academia. There are some things in this story that are different from the canon works, so I will list these below:**

**-Gon still has his Nen as if nothing ever happened, so he never lost it in the first place.**

**-I had to remove one student from Class 1-A and Class 1-B each to keep 20 students. 21 is an awkward number, so I decided to remove Koji Koda from 1-A and Nirengeki Shoda from 1-B. I removed Koda because he has had little development in the My Hero Academia anime (I have not read the manga, so he might've had more development there, but I am still sticking to this decision). As for Shoda, I simply went on the MHA wiki and checked which male student in 1-B seemed to have the least written on their wiki page, and that happened to be Shoda.**

**There are also some general things that that might be helpful. Gon and Killua are both 15 in this story. This focuses more on some characters that don't get a lot of time or development in the anime. We all know the things Midoriya, Bakugo, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki do, so I figured some different interactions would be cool.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Life sure was strange. One moment, you are laughing, teasing, and arguing with your best friend you have not seen in almost a year. The next moment, you tense up and clench your fists as your family of professional assassins hunts you down to bring you and your sister back home. A moment after that, you hear from your sister how much she appreciated the time she spent with you and then transports you and your best friend to a different place.

Luckily, Killua Zoldyck and his best friend, Gon Freecss, were used to strange things. From fighting mutant insects called Chimera Ants to beating a dangerous video game that was not technically a video game to trying to stop a group of the most powerful criminals in the world, the two teenagers had seen and done more than most people.

Finding themselves in a city called Musutafu with unusable phones, and a non-existent Hunters' Tavern website, Killua concluded that this was not their world.

Deciding to research and explore this new place, Gon did most of the exploring and Killua did all of the researching. Having read up on basic things such as laws and the pillars of society, Killua concluded there were three important aspects of this society. These were villains, heroes, and Quirks. Villains were people who broke the law. Heroes were people who stopped villains, but they had to be professionally licensed or else it was illegal. Quirks were special powers that many individuals had, which explained a lot of the weird appearances some people walked around with.

Agreeing that their only goal here was to find a way back home, Killua argued that being a villain and searching the underground for someone with a Quirk that could transport them to their world was the best option. Gon, however, being the adventurous boy he is, wanted to become a hero because it sounded more fun. Eventually, Killua gave in to Gon's stubbornness because he knew he could not convince his best friend otherwise.

After some more research, Killua found out the best hero school in their current country, Japan, was a school called U.A. Academy. It was conveniently located in their current city, Musutafu. Not having any money that actually worked as currency, the two stumbled upon a lady who owned a motel. The two boys had found a place to stay by offering to do chores for her in exchange for a room.

Killua threatened some underground people to forge their records, including their education and family, so that it seemed like they actually existed in this world. They applied for U.A. Academy's hero course, took the boring entrance exam, and were now at U.A. for their first day.

"Killua, I'm so excited for this! This is my first time going to school!" Gon exclaimed with a huge smile as they walked to the school in their uniforms. Over the past months Killua had not seen Gon, the green haired boy's voice became quite a bit deeper. They were both taller now, too, with Gon standing at 165 cm (5'5") and Killua was a bit taller at 168 cm (5'6").

Killua rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. "Yeah, it's my first time going to school too." Then he smirked as he remembered something from the past when Gon tried coming up with a Nen ability. "Try not to explode and malfunction if you don't understand something."

Frowning and ignoring Killua's laughter, he said, "Sure, I'll try." His frown soon turned into a huge open-mouth smile as he saw U.A. coming close. He could see the huge glass buildings in the front and the much smaller blue arc that served as a gate with the golden U.A. logo at the center of the gate.

Gon could not keep his excitement, so he started running to the school. Killua sighed as he ran after his friend, and they both got to the gate and entered the school shortly. Killua put a hand on Gon's shoulder. "Now, remember Gon, your Quirk is called Boost. It's a simple Quirk, it gives you extra speed and power. That'll explain why you're fast and strong. We don't know how powerful this world is, but if the hero fights we saw online were any representation, we can move a lot faster than them, and we're much stronger. So try keeping it down."

Gon nodded enthusiastically and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Though that's a little hard because I already broke the school record in the entrance exam…"

Killua snorted. "Whatever. Don't try to be too fast or strong here. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch. Probably." He started to walk off towards his class, Class 1-A.

The green haired teen waved at his silver haired friend. "Later, Killua!" The other teen only put a hand up in return.

Turns out, Killua's Class 1-A and Gon's Class 1-B were only down the hall from each other.

Killua entered his class to hear the glasses guy he saw at the entrance exam yelling at a rude and obnoxious ash blond who had his feet on his desk. Not wanting to give the scene any attention, the silver haired teen went straight to his seat in the back corner of the class, the farthest seat from the door.

Eventually, the class was greeted by a yellow sleeping bag, in which their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, had been sleeping in before class. He told everyone to put on their gym uniforms and meet at P.E. Grounds. They were going to do the Quirk Apprehension Test, whatever that was.

Killua, not much for socializing, put his uniform and did not notice his classmates staring at him.

"Woah, dude, you're ripped!" a guy with spiky red hair, Ejiro Kirishima, told Killua. A blond boy and black haired boy with cylindrical elbows laughed at the redhead's comment. Killua only raised an eyebrow.

"Man, Kirishima, you were really looking at the guy?" the blond snickered to the redhead.

"Uhhhh…" Kirishima rubbed his hand behind his head and looked away from Killua. "Well, it was just a compliment…"

Killua took notice of a green haired teen looking at him too, and then the obnoxious ash blond from earlier had rage written on his face as he looked at the green haired boy. The moment Killua put his blue eyes on the ash blond, he looked back with his red eyes and grit his teeth.

Shrugging, Killua left the change room and went to find P.E. Grounds alongside the glasses boy, a boy with short blond hair and a tail sticking out, and another blond with longer hair and a belt strapped around his midsection.

"You there!" the glasses boy approached Killua as he noticed he was walking with them. "I have not yet introduced myself to you. My name is Tenya Iida, it is a pleasure to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Killua took his hand and shook. "Killua Zoldyck, nice to meet you. Just call me Killua."

"That is a…very unique name!" Iida said as he put a finger to his chin. "By chance, are you an international student?"

Killua hesitated for a split second. It was a tricky question to answer. International was not the right word…more like intergalactic or even beyond if such a word existed. Of course, he was not going to reveal that unless necessary. "No, I was born here in Japan. My parents just had a different taste for names, I guess." Iida nodded in understanding and opened his mouth, but Killua cut him off. "What about you two?" he asked the other two guys.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro," the one with the tail said. "Nice to meet you, Killua."

"And I am Yuga Aoyama!" the one with the belt winked towards Killua, which made the hunter raise his eyebrow again.

When everyone was at P.E. Grounds, Aizawa took a quick headcount and started speaking. "We're going to be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test. It will have the same fitness tests you did in middle school but without the irrational government regulations. Here, you are free to use your Quirks when it will help. Try your best and see how you do."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" a pink skinned girl with pink hair, Mina Ashido, pumped her first in the air.

"Yeah, we get to use our Quirks!" Kirishima exclaimed as well.

Aizawa's mouth formed a grin. "Fun, you say? Alright then. Whoever comes last at the end of all eight tests will be expelled. I hope you try your hardest to not come last." The atmosphere in the air instantly changed, and most students felt the pressure building up from inside of them. "Bakugo, could you give us a demonstration? Throw this ball from this circle using your Quirk. Do whatever you need to."

He gave the ball to Bakugo, the rude ash blond, and the teen got ready to throw it. What looked like explosions to Killua popped up around the teen's hand until he launched it.

"DIE!" Bakugo launched the ball, and nearby students felt the air ripple around them. Aizawa looked at the measuring device in his hand and held it out once the ball touched the ground. It read 705.2 meters. Killua had to admit, Bakugo had a cool Quirk. A shame the boy himself was not cooler.

"Remember to give it your all. Go beyond, Plus Ultra," Aizawa droned in his montonous tired voice.

The students were nervous but excited to show off what they could do. But Killua?

He was bored.

But he did not want to show it. He could tell Aizawa would not accept some half effort results. _I have to not try hard, but I also have to make a face that makes it look like I'm trying hard. If I do too well on everything, he'll get suspicious because my Quirk is Electricity. Have to be in line with the rest of these people…_

On the 50 meter sprint, Killua was running next to the tallest girl in the class. His Nen, in the form of electricity, flowed through his body as he activated Godspeed. Once the timer started, he pushed his legs forward at a fraction of his real speed. The timer read 2.97 seconds when he finished, and Killua recalled nobody else in the class had run it in under three seconds.

_I could've ran way faster. Impossible for their eyes to track, actually. But using Godspeed looks flashy, and it gives a good appearance that I tried my hardest. Speed of Lightning is actually so cool_, Killua was flooded with memories of when he first created the ability. _I can choose exactly which speed I want to run at. Great ability here._

Killua noticed the girl next to him about a second after he finished. He noticed the cannon at the starting line and raised both eyebrows.

"That was really cool," Killua told the taller girl with a curious look. The compliment got her attention. "What Quirk allows you to make a cannon?"

The girl gave a small smile to the boy in front of her. "My Quirk is called Creation. I can create non-living objects from the lipids of my body, as long as I know the general make up of the object. I am Momo Yaoyorozu, by the way." She stuck a hand out for the boy to take.

Killua whistled, seriously impressed by her Quirk. The range of powers in this world sure was endless. "That's really awesome, super versatile. I'm Killua Zoldyck but just call me Killua." He shook her hand. What was with these people and shaking hands? He could not figure it out.

Most of the other tests were pretty boring, but the grip test was a small exception. Killua watched as Mezo Shoji, the guy with six arms, picked up 540 kilograms of weight. Having pushed a 64 ton gate after learning Nen, Killua knew he could pick up more than Shoji. But because his Quirk was Electricity, he had to tone it down. He settled for a reasonable 110 kilograms. Considering how some of the guys had seen his body, he knew they would think he had been working out for at least a few years. 110 kilograms was not very unbelievable for someone without a strength Quirk.

The rest of the tests flew by as well. His strong and flashy performance on the ball throw after he used electricity left many students with grins or their mouths wide open. He had gotten a distance of 916.7 meters.

Killua brought his attention to two other people during the ball throw. One was a girl with short brown hair, Ochako Uraraka, and he watched as she made the ball weightless and threw it beyond what his eyes could see.

The other was the green haired boy he noticed in the change rooms. He threw the ball, but then the ball did not go very far at all.

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa told him plainly.

"Y-you e-erased my Quirk?" the boy stuttered out. "Then yo-you must be the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" The rest of the class muttered among themselves in confusion over who Eraser Head was.

"A Quirk like that, you have no control over it," he continued without batting an eye at the obvious confusion or accepting or denying the boy's conclusion. "You'll be a liability to any heroes who work with you because you'll break your limbs and become useless. The hero course is not for you, but I'll give you another throw and this time, you can use your Quirk. Prove me wrong. Prove that you deserve to be in this class."

Killua and few others heard a mutter from Bakugo, something like, "Deku can't handle his useless Quirk."

There was a buzz of power Killua felt was familiar in the air coming from the boy. Without missing a beat, he used _Gyo_ to check whether the boy's aura was doing anything. His eyes widened a perceptible amount. The boy had no aura around his entire body, but on his index finger, Killua saw the focused aura. His eyes froze in shock as he saw the Nen on the green haired boy's finger. _Does everyone know how to use Nen here, or is it just him? But then again, I didn't see any _Ten _or _Zetsu _but there might be _Ren_. So what could that mean? _The discovery and its implications hit him like a train. This world might not be the pushover he thought it was.

The mini shockwave of power hit Killua and brought him back to reality. He watched with a quizzical look on his face as the ball flew through the sky.

Aizawa grinned wildly at the sight the green haired teen showed him and the class. The big change in expression surprised most of the class as they had already formed opinions on Aizawa and thought him to be incapable of showing much emotion.

"705.3 meters," Aizawa said with the grin still plastered on his face. "Good showing. Let's keep going through this."

"Mr. Aizawa, I didn't break my arm!" The boy's face twitched and contorted as he struggled to keep a straight face. The class chuckled or looked confused depending on if they understood why not breaking an arm was impressive. Killua felt his mind unable to answer why breaking 'only' a finger was good, but he shrugged it off, still thinking about the Nen he saw in Deku's finger. _No point in overthinking it. I'll tell Gon back at the motel. He might be able to point out something really simple that I'm overlooking. He's good at that._

At the end, when the results were shown, Killua's eyes widened and eyebrows rose at the position he saw his name on the board. _Really? Only Yaoyorozu beat me?_ He glanced at the girl who got first place, and it made sense to him. Her Quirk was very versatile, and she made a lot of things that helped her in these tests. He glanced around to the rest of the class and saw a visibly angry Bakugo. Turning back, Killua searched Bakugo's name on the board and saw it at fourth place underneath Shoto Todoroki, who Killua recalled was the boy with the large scar around his left eye and had half-white and half-red hair.

Having previously forgotten the threat of expulsion for the last place, Killua checked the name which read Izuku Midoriya. Scanning his classmates' faces, the green haired boy, Deku, popped up as someone who could be Izuku Midoriya in the current situation. The grimace of defeat was clear as day.

"Oh, I was lying about the expulsion," Aizawa announced with a grin. "That was just a logical way to get the best out of you."

Killua felt a slight disappointment by the announcement, but he heard other people suck in their breath. He would have a felt a little bad for Midoriya, but he felt even more disappointed by Aizawa's lie. _Oh well, doesn't matter to me. I did fine._

At lunch, Kirishima invited Killua to sit with them, but Killua denied the request by saying he was going to sit with his best friend who was in Class 1-B.

"1-B? Did you guys go to the same middle school?" Denki Kaminari, the blond who was one of Kirishima's friends, asked.

Killua nodded. "Yeah, we went to the same school. Sucks that he was put into 1-B though. Would've loved if he was in our class."

Hanta Sero chuckled from next to Kaminari. "Yeah, a little unfortunate. But at least you get to see him during lunch."

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Killua put a hand up as a wave and sought to find Gon.

"Later, Zoldyck," Kirishima waved back.

"Call me Killua," he said without turning back around. After walking for a few seconds, the person he was looking for found him.

"Killua!" The silver haired boy heard Gon's voice from a mile away. "Over here!"

Killua spotted the uncontrollable waving hand within the sea of people. Some people shot Killua curious glances as they tried to remember where they had seen or heard that name before...that's right, the hero course entrance exam. Killua had placed fifth.

"I see you've already made some friends," Killua remarked as his eyes wandered to the people settled at the table. One was a boy on Gon's left who had messy grey hair, sharp teeth, and...some tan or beige coloured thing around his eyes? Killua drew a blank while trying to understand what it was. _Were those supposed to be eyebrows? _Across from Gon and the other boy was a girl with green hair, but it did not quite resemble hair. The final guy was a blond with blue eyes who was…scowling at Killua, for some reason.

"Yeah, these are my friends! This is Tetsutetsu," Gon pointed to the grey hair guy who gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin filled with his sharp teeth. "This is Shiozaki," he pointed at the girl who gave a pleasant smile and wave. "And this is Monoma!" Lastly, Gon pointed to the blond, who still did nothing but scowl at Killua.

Killua slid in to the empty seat next to Gon and set his food tray down to begin eating.

Monoma suddenly rose, jutting out to the other four students seated at the table. "Sorry, Gon, but I don't want to eat my lunch in the presence of someone from 1-A. Historically, they've acted like they're the better class because they're 1-A and not 1-B. We'll prove them wrong soon." He picked his tray up and was about to start walking when Gon and Tetsutetsu both called out to him.

"Chill out, Monoma!" Tetsutetsu pleaded in a joking tone to convince Killua that Monoma did not really mean what he said. "Killua hasn't even said anything."

Shiozaki had a nervous glint in her eyes and gazed at the 1-A student who caught her eyes. He merely shrugged at her. "Doesn't matter to me. If he doesn't want to sit here, that's fine."

"But Killua…" Gon pouted before turning to face the 1-B student ready to leave. "Monoma, I promise Killua isn't stuck up or anything like that!"

"If anything, you look a little stuck up yourself," Killua sassed Monoma and took another bite from his lunch, ignoring the glares he received from Monoma and Shiozaki. Even Tetsutetsu scowled at him for the unexpected comment.

Monoma stopped glaring at Killua and looked back at Gon. "See? Offhanded comments like these are so stupid." He strode away, tray in hand, presumably to search other people to talk with. Gon looked a little annoyed by Killua's comment but did not say anything.

Tetsutetsu cleared his throat and swallowed his food after the tension he witnessed. Changing the topic, he exclaimed, "You know, Gon got first place in our Quirk Apprehension Test? It was so cool, he's so fast and strong!"

Killua glanced between the grey haired teen and his best friend. "Ah, you got first? I got second in my class."

Gon hummed happily, which he soon turned to embarrassment as he remembered the second part of his teacher's words. "Mr. Kan got a little mad because he knew how bad my written exam score was, so he wanted me to do really well in the physical tests we did today."

Tetsutetsu raised his head up in understanding. "Ah, so that's what you and Mr. Kan were talking about." Gon hummed again, taking another bite from his lunch.

"Well, you did do very well," Shiozaki remarked with hands clasped to her chest. "You placed first!" She offered a smile to Gon.

Gon chuckled sheepishly before talking. "I'm sure you two or someone else will beat me in something many times! You're all strong!"

The underlying genuine tone Gon spoke with was not unnoticed by Killua. The green haired teen was not being sarcastic – no, sarcasm was more up Killua's alley. He really did believe the U.A. students were strong.

They chatted about some other miscellaneous things such as the entrance exam, their classmates, teachers, and courses. Then the bell rang, signaling it was time to go back to class, so Killua had to leave the Gon and the other 1-B students.

For the remainder of the classes, Killua was often observing his classmates or thinking about the Nen issue he discovered. U.A., as Killua found out, was not just a hero school. It also had regular high school students, called General Education students, and a few other streams like the Support and Business courses. Hero students were expected to complete the regular high school courses set out by education authorities in Japan. The presence of professional heroes made most of the class more jittery and willing to participate, but not Killua. He was not in his own world, so this was of little concern to him.

After school had ended for the day, Gon and Killua found each other and went to their room in the little motel. The room was pretty plain, but it had what they needed. There was one single bed which Killua slept on, and Gon slept on the floor with some extra sheets and blankets. Killua had offered that they could switch where they slept every other night, but Gon was fine with sleeping on the floor every night. The room also had a small refrigerator, microwave, one chair, and some drawers. The private washroom came with a shower as well.

"Alright, so, we need to come up with a real plan," Killua declared as he lay down on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Gon sat on the only chair in the room and opened his mouth with a look of confusion. "But what exactly do you mean by plan?"

"Right. So, we need to figure out what we're doing here and how to get home."

Gon's lips curved down. "It's obvious what we're doing here, isn't it? We argued that the first day we came here, and I said we should become heroes."

Killua scowled ever so slightly. "Do you know _why _we're at a hero school?"

"We need find someone with a Quirk for us, right? To get back to our world? Maybe the heroes have an idea about that, which is what we are trying."

The silver haired teen nodded. "U.A. has a solid reputation as a hero school, I'm sure they have a lot of connections that could help us. But, I also think becoming a hero is a waste. It takes three years to become a pro. I don't think either of us want to spend that much time here. Who knows how much time three years is in this world relative to our own?"

The dark green haired boy darted his eyes around the room and tilted his head. "Eh? Isn't three years just a measurement of time? Three years here should be three years in our world, right?"

Killua facepalmed. He knew he should keep the science stuff away from Gon. "Nevermind, I'm not going to explain that. Just believe what you want. But even then, three years here…that's a long time. I think the villain route could be easier."

Gon frowned again. Part of it was because was because Killua was not explaining the time thing, and the other part was because his friend was still suggesting the villainous path. "But Killua, killing people isn't good! I thought you said you were tired of killing, too!"

The other teen rolled his eyes, wondering how Gon could not see how villains were not out to solely kill people. "Villains don't just kill, they do other stuff too. Anyone who breaks the law is deemed a villain. All we have to do is talk to them, not necessarily join and follow them."

Gon leaned forward in his chair, but he was not fully convinced yet. "So we talk to villains…and try to find out if there are Quirks that can take us to our world? Isn't that the same problem we have with asking heroes?"

Gon did not specify what problem he meant exactly, but Killua knew him well enough to figure it out. "Yeah, asking about that kind of Quirk without revealing our story is…tough. I think for now, we need to know what we're going to say in certain situations."

"Like what?"

"Like, if U.A. finds out our application was all forged, we need a story to prove why we don't legally exist in this world…" Killua trailed off and shot up to a sitting position, and his blue eyes widened as he realized something. "Actually, I just got an idea." He turned to Gon with a huge grin, while the other teen tilted his head in curiosity. "We can take our backstories from our world, and just put them into this world. For me, being raised by a family of asssassins…the Zoldyck family is famous in our world, but nobody actually knows much about us. That's a perfect way to prove why I don't legally exist here: I was raised by assassins, which is already a very underground job here. Assassins probably don't have many records on them, so I can say because my family was doing underground things, they don't have a legal background, and neither do I."

"And for you, you can say you're from a small island, so look at the world map and pick a random island that you think nobody cares about. Then you say you were born and raised there. We'd both need a hero motivation, though."

"Why can't we just say we're from a different world?" Gon addressed the elephant in the room. It was the easiest solution in the world. "It saves us all the trouble."

Killua was ready to slap him, but stopped as he realized there was some merit in what Gon was saying. Yes, there were good things that could happen if they spilled the beans. But… "I don't want us to become like lab rats for them. We don't know what they would try doing to us. They might run experiments on us because we might be the first 'aliens' they've encountered."

Gon laughed out loud, and Killua twitched in annoyance, wondering why the other teen was laughing. "Killua, you already know we're stronger than almost everyone here! There's no way they could take us by fighting. It doesn't seem like they know Nen to protect themselves, either."

"Actually, Gon, did you use _Gyo _on anyone today when they used their Quirks?" The boy shook his head for a no, so Killua continued. "I did. I used _Gyo _on someone who seemed to have a strength enhancing Quirk. And the results surprised me…a lot. There was Nen focused in the part of his body that he was focusing his Quirk on, which was his finger." Gon's hazel brown eyes widened in shock. "But the weirder part is that there was no Nen around the rest of his body. Nothing but his Quirk, which could be like a _Hatsu_."

"Maybe the people in this world can only use _Hatsu_? I don't know how that would work, but that's all I can think of…"

Killua nodded in agreement. "I think that might be it. But don't you need _Ren _to use _Hatsu_?"

Hesitant to say yes, Gon thought about it and nodded. "You do, so maybe they know how to use both? But not _Ten _and _Zetsu_ and the other advanced principles?"

"Okay, so let me break this down…at least for myself, even if you don't understand. If Quirks are _Hatsu_, then in order to strengthen your Quirk…let's say, a strength enhancing Quirk. If the user wants to enhance their strength for a longer time, they would need to improve their _Ren_. That makes sense, because that's what we did while training with Bisky. But now, if that person were to use their Quirk to strengthen just their arms so they can punch harder…that would be _Hatsu_, but it's just focused in their arms. But they need _Ren _to use _Hatsu_, so maybe they can naturally use _Ren _and _Hatsu_? From what I've read and heard so far, to make your Quirk stronger, you need to use it more…but that's not how Nen works! If you use your Nen too much, you become weaker because you're losing life energy! Ugh…this is such a pain…"

Gon patted Killua's shoulder with a small smile. "Don't overthink it too much right now." A pause. "So, you don't want to tell people we're from a different world unless we have to?"

Killua bit his tongue, still thinking about the whole Nen ordeal, but eventually agreed. "It could be a big hassle for us, so I'd rather not."

"Alright! And what about our motivations for becoming heroes? If we get caught for our applications, what do we say about that?"

"Well, I don't know! Make it up! Idiot," Killua huffed in a teasing manner. "I'm going to say I wanted a second chance in life to save people instead of killing them."

"Oh, I know!" For once, Gon had a good idea…or so it seemed. "I can say my dad was a hero and he left me! It sounds just like what Ging actually did! I want to see what my dad found so interesting about becoming a hero that he had to leave me. I can say I never met him, so I don't know his hero name."

Killua crossed his arms and put a finger to his chin, staring down at the bed. "It's a good motivation for becoming a Hunter…don't know if it would work for becoming a hero."

Gon's lips curved down again. "Why not?"

Killua swung his legs over the edge of the bed and faced the chair in the corner of the room. "Well, heroes are meant to save people. If you give them that reason, it'll sound like you just want to see what's fun about being a hero. I think they take heroes really seriously here, so you'd need a more solid reason."

"Hmm…you said some people do it for money and being famous, right?" Killua hummed in response. "Why don't I say I wanted to get away from island life and live a good life in a city?"

The silver haired teen rushed through the probable scenarios in his head. "I guess that works. A lot of people probably want to live in a city and make decent money, so you wouldn't be standing out there. My reason is a little out there, though."

Soon afterwards, Gon got ready to help the owner of the motel with some chores. Killua did not want to go, as usual, but Gon dragged him along anyways, and they worked together.

* * *

It was after school at U.A., and several teachers were sitting in one of the school's several staff meeting rooms. They were gathered here by the principal, Nezu, who sat with a cup of tea in front of him. Among the people seated were Eraser Head, Vlad King, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, and Recovery Girl.

"Thank you all for coming. All Might, unfortunately, could not make it," Principal Nezu began, his voice high-pitched. "I will cut right to it: I called you all here because I found out two of our Hero course students have forged their applications. They forged everything, from their background to their education. I am not going to get into the specifics of how I found out – it is a rather boring process to explain. But, here are the two students." Nezu pressed a button and two holographic images came up: one was Killua, and the other was Gon.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes upon seeing Killua's face, and Kan leaned forward with bulging eyes to see Gon out of all his students.

"This is…quite a serious matter," Cementoss stated gravely, his deep voice naturally emphasizing the severity. "It has happened in the past where a few students forged their application, but usually they got caught before receiving an offer or rejection from U.A."

Nezu nodded and took a sip of tea before speaking. "Yes, but these were a little more difficult to catch. Whoever created their applications was quite skilled, assuming one person did it for both of them. Seeing as how they 'went' to the same middle school, it is fair to assume they know each other and had their applications forged by the same person."

"Finding out who did it is not the immediate problem we have," Recovery Girl insisted with a frown. "Lying and forgery is a huge offense. Have you contacted their parents or authorities?"

Nezu shook his head to that. "They have no public records, which is a very big red flag. Their names are quite unusual, and I cannot trace them to any family. I am not sure what to make of this situation."

"Do you have any guesses as to why they forged it?" Aizawa asked.

"I cannot be sure without asking them and getting the truth, but I do have some guesses. Often times, heroes come from unfortunate backgrounds, such as a dangerous Quirk that harmed someone they know, or abusive family relationships or things of that sort. It is possible they may both be from these backgrounds and did not want to share it. Another could be that a family member is a villain, so they wanted to hide that fact. Or, they were really desperate to get into U.A. And then there is the final reason, which I hope is not the case." Nezu's eyes narrowed and lowered his tone considerably. "They could be here to harm the U.A. staff or students."

Everyone sat back in their seats with chills up their spines as they digested the information. A few seconds passed, and it was Kan who spoke up in a slow voice. "I don't think, it would be the last reason. Freecss is in 1-B, and he does not seem like that kind of person at all. It could be an act, but he seems very driven."

Nezu gave a very shallow nod. "I do hope that is right, that Young Freecss is very driven to become a hero. But like you said, it could be an act, and I do not want to wait until something happens to punish either or both of them. Aizawa, I would appreciate if you send Young Zoldyck to my office immediately at the start of homeroom tomorrow. Kan, I will send you a message when you can send Young Freecss in. If homeroom ends before you receive my message, please let the teacher after you know about sending Young Freecss here. I do not want to give them a chance to coordinate answers to my questions if they are in this together. I also do not want to call them both in at the same time because there is the possibility that they forged their application for completely unrelated reasons. Aizawa, Kan, are we clear about this?" The two teachers nodded in agreement. "Alright, then, this meeting is finished. Hopefully, we can sort this out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with an update! Before it becomes an expectation for me to update so quickly, let me just say that I had most of this chapter already written when I published the first one. Aside from that, I go back to university in a couple weeks. The first few weeks should be pretty light, so I'll be able to update with reasonable ****delays in between. But once midterm season gets going, updates will probably be slow.**

**Also, I edited the first chapter a lot - I realized I didn't like the wording I used half the time, so it had a big overhaul. Content is still the same, just the way I re-wrote it, I think it's better now. Check it out if you feel like it!**

**Now, just a couple reviews I wanted to address. **

** Fadumo: I've read most if not all of the longer MHA x HXH crossovers on this site. I agree, the first chapter did not have 100% original ideas, but from my predictions on those stories this one is not going to be like them at all. If you read this, I hope this chapter can convince you a bit on that!**

** StormbringerNS: Thanks for the support! Hope this chapter lives up to your (and everyone else's) expectations. About the Gary Stu flexing, I don't plan for much of that to happen. In fact, part of the reason why I chose for Quirks to be Nen in this story is because Gon and Killua would have to take every fight seriously. They can be badly injured by Nen.**

**With that said, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Killua had just sat in his seat 10 minutes before homeroom started, and he was already being pestered by several students about his performance in the Quirk Apprehension Test.

"Dude, you did so well yesterday! What a manly performance!" Kirishima burst after huddling around Killua's desk, standing in between Kaminari and Ashido.

"Yeah man, you can do so many cool things with your Quirk!" Kaminari praised as well, standing directly in front of Killua's desk. "My Quirk is electricity too, but you have some next level control!"

"You beat Todoroki! Can you believe it?! You beat a recommended student!" Ashido was gushing at Killua's right side, her hands clenched up near her cheeks.

The rest of the class present was looking over at him now too…or at least trying to. Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ashido had blocked off the view of the silver haired teen sitting in the farthest corner of the class.

"Z-Zoldyck, y-your Quirk is electricity, right?" Midoriya stuttered out from a few desks behind Kirishima.

Killua spotted the shy boy and eyed the notebook and pencil in his hand. The notebook was closed, but curiosity of the book's contents got the best of Killua. He merely gave a nod to Midoriya's question.

The nod was all the green haired boy needed. The speed at which he opened his notebook and began furiously mumbling and writing got a lot of reactions out of his classmates. Killua could hear the laughing at Midoriya's display, see the smiles about how dorky he was, and see how awestruck some were by what he was mumbling. "His Quirk has to do with electricity, but he has excellent control at such a young age to the point where most pro heroes aren't even capable of doing the things he can do. He can surround his body with electricity, which greatly improves his running speed. Attacking from a distance would be a good countermeasure to this, but through the ball throw test he displayed that he might also be capable of using long range attacks himself…"

"Deku, shut your mumbling!" Bakugo entered the class and promptly shut Midoriya up. The green haired teen's face turned pink, and then Uraraka came up to him and made it worse because it turned red.

"Eh? Are you alright?" she asked with big eyes, unaware that she was part of the cause for his face turning red.

"Midoriya! Your face is red, are you feeling sick?" The concern in Iida's voice was so thick. How Iida could be so oblivious, nobody knew. They all wondered the same thing, and even Kaminari whispered very quietly over Iida's reaction.

"A-ah, n-n-noo…I'm fi-fine, th-thanks for asking…" Taking a deep breath, Midoriya calmed down and regained his ability to speak.

Bakugo snorted and walked past to his desk, which was in the same column as Killua. He peered through the gap between Kirishima and Kaminari and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oi, you pale kid, you think you're so high and mighty?" Bakugo yelled at Killua.

Kirishima turned around. "Oh, hey Bakugo!" He waved cheerfully at the angry ash blond.

"Shut up Shark Teeth! I'm talking to the pale guy!" He stomped towards the desk, fists at his sides, and Kaminari decided to step away before things got dangerous.

However, Kirishima stood there, offended by Bakugo's nickname. Bakugo stopped right in front of the redhead, gritting his teeth and waiting for him to move. "Bro, that's not nice. I know my teeth are pointy, but you didn't have to point it out in that way."

"I don't care. Move. Or I'll blow you up!" He leaned forward and threw his hands up, and small explosions began to pop threateningly.

"Uh…okay…" he replied hesitantly and moved out of the way. Ashido wisely moved aside as well.

"Now you need to explain yourself!" Killua could see Bakugo's face twitching with rage, ready to blow him up. While he was not scared, he was wary of the fact that Bakugo's Explosion Quirk was, more than likely, Nen. That meant it could actually injure him pretty bad, even through Killua's _Ten_. If Quirks were not Nen, Killua would not be worried at all.

"Are you not gonna say anything?!" The loud and obnoxious voice reminded Killua of his current situation. "You got fifth in the entrance exam, but then you got second behind Ponytail yesterday?! Answer me, were you looking down on me?!" Explosions popped up behind the explosive teenager where his hands now rested at his sides.

Killua merely offered a shrug. "Don't have anything to explain. You're getting angry for something so small."

That further enraged the boy in front of him. Midoriya took that as the time to give his input. "Zoldyck, I, I d-don't think it-it's a good idea to m-m-make Kacchan mad. He gets violent."

"Call me Killua. And thanks for your concern, but I can handle him." Killua made that remark specifically to anger Bakugo more.

The explosions rippled more, hands slowly rising to Killua's eye level, but then they stopped suddenly. "Already trying to start fights, Bakugo?" a new, tired voice entered the conversation. The yellow sleeping bag from before was back, and the bright colour protruded from the rest of the colours in class. Killua took this moment to use _Gyo _and check what happened to Bakugo's Quirk. It seems Aizawa's Quirk: Erasure forced the target into _Zetsu_. Fascinating.

"Zoldyck, Principal Nezu told me he wants to have a word with you right now, so go meet him in his office. Shouldn't take long." Aizawa's facial expression remained unchanged, so Killua did not have the slightest clue as to whether the talk would be good or bad. He hoped he had not gotten caught for the forgery, but oh well. He had his story memorized in his head.

Killua nodded and got up to find Nezu's office. It did not take long. There was a big door the same size as the entrance to his own class 1-A with a sign written outside saying 'Principal's Office'. Killua knocked on the closed door and sensed someone moving behind. The door opened and he was met with the sight of an animal that looked like something he would find in his own world - a hybrid animal, such as a foxbear.

"I'm guessing you're Principal Nezu?" Killua asked. Nezu nodded happily.

"Come inside, Young Zoldyck, and take a seat." Killua followed the principal to his desk and noted it looked mostly plain. There was not much on his desk. "Would you like something to drink? Water or tea?" Killua shook his head for a no. Even still, Nezu had his own tea cup in front of him.

"Alright, well, the reason I called you here, Young Zoldyck, is because I found out your application was forged. It was fake." He took a sip of his tea and looked at the teen's expression. To his surprise, Killua's expression stayed the same.

"No comment? No reaction?" Nezu tried provoking a response.

Killua only shrugged his shoulders. "You know what you're doing. It might've taken you a while because you couldn't figure that out before sending me an offer for U.A., but you did it now. I wasn't going to lie and tell you it wasn't fake, even though you clearly know it is."

"But you can lie about your background, your education?" Nezu retorted right back without missing a beat. "This is a serious legal offense, Young Zoldyck. You're lucky I haven't already informed the police." The look on Nezu's face was stern with furrowed eyebrows and no indication of a smile or frown. However, there was something hidden underneath that stern appearance that told Killua the principal wanted to know something before deciding what to do with him.

"So then why haven't you? And also, please call me Killua."

Nezu sat back in his seat, hands held out to grasp his tea cup. Killua had Nezu stumped. _I cannot get a read on this boy. I thought that any child in his position would be nervous, or scared, or begging to not be expelled. But he is completely relaxed. Why?_

"Because, Killua, I would like to give you a chance to explain yourself first," Nezu told him and took a sip of tea to calm his rising anxiety.

"So you want to know why my application was forged?"

Nezu nodded. "And also your real background, not the one that was written in your application."

He considered the offer for a moment before speaking again. "Alright. I don't think you'll like my real background at all, but if you need to hear it, I'll say it."

"Please do so. No matter what it is, I need to hear it to make a decision."

Killua took a deep breath before launching into his barely practiced monologue backstory. "I was born and raised by a family of assassins. As I'm sure you know, assassination is illegal and is an underground profession. Because it was underground, and thus my entire family was hiding from the law, there are no legal records of my family or myself. I didn't know how I was supposed to apply for a high school if I didn't have any legal background, so I had it forged."

Several questions and red flags popped up in Nezu's head as he listened to the story. But there was one question he wanted an answer for more than the others. "And why exactly did you want to attend high school, much less the Hero course at U.A.?"

"I didn't want that life anymore. I wanted a normal life normal kids would have. I think people deserve second chances, and that's what Japan's laws believe as well." Nezu no longer furrowed his eyebrows. Instead, he nodded his head several times, as if to say, 'Yeah, you are right.' "I'm trying to think of this as my second chance to make a more meaningful impact in the lives of society."

There were so many things that did not quite add up in Nezu's mind. He had many questions, but some were still more pressing than others. "What happened to your first chance?"

Something in Killua's expression changed, and Nezu was finally able to study something other than the calm and relaxed visage on the teenager's face. He looked a little hesitant, almost uneasy based on the way his eyes looked down and his mouth hesitated before speaking. Really, though, it was all a part of Killua's act. "If I told you I participated in assassination missions, would I be arrested?"

Nezu considered the question for a bit, one he was sure was not hypothetical. From that question, Nezu would bet that Killua had killed people - or at the very least, he had attempted to. That was a crime, and a very serious one. _This is a tough question to answer. There are a lot of other factors one would have to consider before answering that. How he was born into an unfortunate situation, if he is indeed telling the truth. He could have been forced into doing assassin missions._

"To be honest, I do not think I am capable of answering that question, Killua," Nezu began. Killua tilted his head in genuine confusion, so Nezu explained further. "That is because I am not a part of Japan's law enforcement. Somebody else would have to judge you on that. But I still have some other questions about you. If what you are telling me is true, then it is likely you have committed crimes. I would have to report you to the police. However, I also believe in second chances, just like you do. I am willing to give you a second chance, and allow you to stay at U.A. as long as I know your intentions are good. Is that clear?"

Killua accepted the offer, so Nezu continued. "What is your intention for coming here? I know you said you want to have a meaningful impact in people's lives, but why the sudden change? Assassins and heroes are very different people, I would assume."

Nezu was spot on about that. "You're right, they are very different. But a few years ago, I ran away from my family. I made a friend who didn't care that I used to be an assassin. He was my first friend, and my best friend." The fond look on his face, the lowered eyebrows, the small smile, it was everything Nezu needed to know this was a real friendship – assuming Killua was telling the truth. This was one of few moments during the conversation where Killua was not acting.

"He showed me many new things, and helping people was one of them. That was what changed me. The change inside me was that I realized helping people is way better than killing them. And what better way to help people, than to come to the best Hero course in Japan?" The nonsense he just spit out made him want to laugh. Gon had taught him a lot of things, sure, but saving or helping people was not really on the top of that, even if Gon had taught him a bit about caring for living things. But, this was a necessity. He had to say these things to avoid getting expelled or arrested. Getting arrested could...complicate their plans. _Does he buy any of this? All of this? I can't get a read on him! This is annoying._

Nezu hummed and considered the information Killua gave. "Alright, Killua. I accept your goals and motivations. But, I need to know your intention. Do you plan on hurting any staff or students during your time at U.A.?"

Killua shook his head. "Not at all. That's not what I came here for."

Nezu accepted his answer and told him to go back to his class. Homeroom was just about finished by the time the two were done talking. _An ex-assassin...we will have to keep an eye on him_, Nezu thought. _And now for the next boy._

Nezu messaged Kan to send Gon to his office. The boy came shortly and was pleasantly surprised to see an animal as the head of the school. Gon was trying to compare Nezu to the hybrid animals in his own world when Nezu interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, Young Freecss, please take a seat. Would you like water or tea to drink?" Nezu started off the same way as he did with Killua.

"Nice to meet you, Principal Nezu! And no thanks, I'm fine right now! And also please call me Gon." The boy beamed at him with a wide smile, but Nezu could hear the underlying anxiety the boy had.

"Alright, Gon. The reason I called you here is because I found your application to apply to U.A. was forged. I would like to know why you felt the need to lie and include fake information on it."

Gon immediately darted his eyes around the room, anywhere but at Nezu. His anxiety rose tenfold. "Uh, before I answer that, Principal Nezu, did you talk to Killua before me? Or maybe you will after me?"

Nezu raised an eyebrow. So the two were together on this? That was the conclusion Nezu drew from the question, but he did not know if he should lie to the teen or not. In a second, he decided his answer. "I talked to him right before you."

Gon shuffled back in his seat and blew out some air after that piece of information. "Okay, good. I'm not a good liar. I think you would catch me lying if I lied. So, I will tell you the truth." Nezu looked very interested, elbow propped up on the desk with his hand at his chin. Gon eyed the body language before continuing. "I don't know exactly what Killua told you, but I have an idea. We talked about this yesterday." When Nezu raised an eyebrow at what Gon meant by "this", Gon elaborated. "I mean what we would say if we got caught. He told me what he'd say, about how he was raised by assassins. But there's one thing he probably didn't tell you that I will."

Nezu was wondering what on earth Gon was going to say. He sucked his breath in when he heard it. "Killua and I are not from this world."

Well, that was the last thing Nezu was expecting. In fact, he was not expecting that at all. The possibility never crossed his mind, and could anyone blame him?

Nezu needed some more information to go off of. "That is a very...interesting claim, Gon. I am not quite so sure I believe it. Quite frankly, that is nearly impossible to believe."

Gon scowled, wondering why Nezu would question his revelation. "I knew you might not, but doesn't that explain why we forged our applications?"

For the first time in a very long time, Nezu froze up while talking to a student. When it came out of Gon's mouth, it sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. It actually made sense that the boys would forge their application because they had no background in this world. But the notion that Gon and Killua were from a different world was just...hard to believe and swallow. An unsettling feeling in Nezu's stomach made itself known.

"That does make sense, Gon. You are right. But saying something like that does not help me much. If anything, it raises many more questions. You say that's one thing you know he didn't tell me. Does this mean everything else was planned? How does he come up with such a story?"

Gon chuckled, surprising Nezu. He was not sure if he was ready to hear the answer from the teen. "Killua didn't come up with that story, Principal Nezu. That _is _his background. Well, mostly, I think. Depending on what exactly he told you. He was an assassin raised by assassins, except that was in our world, not this one."

There it was again. The weird feeling Nezu got in his stomach after hearing Gon casually talk about how they were from a different world. "Sorry, this other world stuff is still hard to believe. Do you mind explaining how you and Killua came to this world?"

Gon nodded and started rambling. "Sure! So Killua was exploring the world with his sister, and the three of us met up as a get together because it had been months since I last saw him. But then," Gon frowned as he thought of the memory…

**Flashback**

"Killua!" Killua heard Gon's voice from afar and saw the green haired boy waving. Right now, he and Alluka were at the top of a hill under a big tree. His best friend, a bit in the distance, was sprinting up the last couple of hills to reach where he stood.

Within a minute, Gon had ran up the big hill and reunited with Killua. Alluka gave Gon a hug, which the other teen was happy to return. Then he gave a fond glance to Killua, and the two smiled at each other before hugging as well. Killua did not really like physical contact unless it was in combat, but Gon and Alluka were the exceptions to that.

"You finally got taller," Killua remarked with a smirk.

"What do you mean 'finally'? We were the same height up until now! Now you're a bit taller!" His friend took the tease seriously.

Killua laughed out loud. "Look at your hair! It always added so much height to you, that's why we looked the same height!" The two started laughing, and Alluka watched on the sides and smiled. Seeing her brother be happy because of someone else besides her was one of her biggest goals in life.

Suddenly, both boys felt something in their senses. They stopped, tensed, and looked up to the sky. They saw a golden dragon, and Killua immediately recognized it. He knew the unsettling feeling he felt was going to be right. The dragon disappeared, and three figures fell and landed in front of them: Zeno, Silva, and Illumi. Three members of the Zoldyck family.

Gon and Killua grit their teeth. "Sorry to disturb your reunion, Kil," Illumi started. "But we need to take you back home, where you belong."

"How'd you find us?" Killua growled at his family, completely ignoring what Illumi said.

"We've been tracking you for a while," Silva replied patiently. "Not just us three, but some other people as well. We need you and…" he trailed off as he regarded the frowning face of Alluka, his only daughter. "We want that thing back too." Alluka frowned more at her father's choice of words. "It's time you have your training to become heir to the Zoldyck family. We have waited for too long."

"I'm not going back!" Killua shouted. Even though he was angry, he kept his Nen under control. A fight with the Zoldycks was the last thing he wanted.

"And I won't let you take him!" Everyone felt Gon's aura flaring up, but Killua stared at Gon, eyes begging to keep his aura more controlled. Prodigies they were, the two boys were smart enough to know they could not beat three much more experienced Nen users. Zeno did not say anything yet, and he did not plan to. He merely looked between his son and grandsons in interest, wondering where the conversation would go.

Silva gave a small glance to Gon. "He's still alive? I'm impressed you haven't left him to die yet, Killua. Maybe you did deserve some friends, but that was in the past. You don't need him or any other friends. Illumi, knock the other boy out."

Before Illumi could act, Alluka spoke up and joined the conversation, causing Illumi to freeze and not carry out what Silva asked of him. "Killua, I'm so happy for you, and for myself. I'm so happy we were able to act like siblings these last months. I won't let our family ruin the good moments you had. You and Gon, are friends forever. I won't let them take that away from you. Goodbye, Killua. Thank you, for everything." She had tears in her eyes, but her face transformed into Nanika. The area around them lit up, and then Gon and Killua woke up in a city far away.

**Flashback End**

"We barely met for a few minutes, and then Killua's family wanted to take him back home so he could train to become their heir," Gon explained, still frowning. Nezu noticed the boy's voice carried a twinge of anger at the mention of Killua's family. "His sister has some really crazy powers. She can grant wishes or something, I don't understand it myself. But somehow, she sent us to this world to protect us from Killua's family. That's how we ended up here."

Nezu thought hard over this information. This was unprecedented news in U.A. history. Not just in U.A., but in Japan and probably the world as a whole. There had never been any confirmation of beings from another world.

Yet here he was, apparently having met not one but two beings from another world. His curiosity was getting to his head, and he wanted to learn more about them, but that was not right. They were students at his school, not lab rats. "Well, Gon, this was a lot to take in. I just want to ask a couple more questions and then you can leave. First of all, can you make sure you have no intentions of hurting any of the staff or students at U.A.?"

With a nod, Gon spoke. "I promise I won't! That's not what I'm here for. In fact, we just want to get back home, and being a hero might be the easiest way. We can get lots of information and learn about Quirks easily if we become heroes. But it also takes a long time, so I'm not sure what to do…"

Nezu wanted to help the boys, but he truly had no idea how. _A Quirk that sends people to a different world? _Nezu thought. _I have heard of Quirks that can teleport people between places, but between worlds and dimensions? I have never heard of such a thing._ "I want to help you, so I will do my best in doing some research for your problem. My second question is, would you be okay if I told other staff members about this talk?"

Gon hesitated, eyes looking away. It was obvious his brain was thinking of something else at the moment. "Umm…I think I should ask Killua first. I think he'll yell at me for telling you, but I think he'll understand. I'll ask him after school and then let you know tomorrow. Is that okay, Principal Nezu?"

"Yes, that is. Very well then. You are free to go back to class, Gon."

* * *

On his way to class, Killua was thinking of an easy lie to tell his classmates if they asked him what Principal Nezu wanted to talk about. As he entered 1-A, All Might was announcing information about hero costumes and battle trials. The class was shaking and had grins all over as they turned their attention to the one who rejoined their class. Expressionless, Killua walked to his desk and took a seat.

"Killua! What did Principal Nezu want to talk about?" Kaminari shouted out for the whole class to hear, alerting even those who did not know where Killua went about the situation.

"Now now, it is not the time to be asking questions! Put on your hero costumes and meet me at Grounds B!" With those few words, All Might ran off for some reason, but only Midoriya knew that All Might had to preserve his buffed form.

Killua observed his hero costume as he held it in his hand. It was really plain in comparison to some other costumes in his class, but not standing out was not an issue. Otherwise, Killua was impressed by how it turned out. It showed that U.A. did not mess around.

His signature long-sleeve white and blue turtleneck was made using conductive polyester. Polyester on its own is not very electrically conductive, but it can be coated with a metal that is, and that is what his shirt was made of. In the center of his chest was a small, blue lightning bolt for design purposes. The rest of the blue on his shirt was on the turtleneck itself, and the sleeves that extend beyond where a short-sleeve shirt would stop.

With the shirt came his purple shorts which was also made of the same material as his shirt. Around his waist, he clipped a belt that had four empty holsters. Two were supposed to be for his yo-yos, but he only had one which was currently in his room at the motel. He had learned that weapons were not allowed with hero costumes for students to use at school until second year. However, they could be used during hero internships, but that would not happen for a while so Killua had not bothered asking for the Support Department to make a new yo-yo. The other two holsters were supposed to be for tasers so he could recharge his electricity if needed. He really only needed one, but he put two for symmetry purposes.

As he finished looking and feeling his hero costume, he raised his eyebrows and curved his lips upwards. He headed over to the change room to wear it.

"So man, what was the principal asking you?" Killua heard Kaminari's cheerful voice behind him. They were walking towards Grounds B as All Might had told them.

"I just had some questions to ask him about the school and the area. Nothing serious. He didn't have time when I first asked, so we scheduled this meeting." Killua wore a standard pokerface, and did not miss a breath or stumble on his words as he spoke.

"Ah, that's cool," Kirishima had his ears out too. "Hey, isn't your costume a little plain?"

"It is, but I don't mind. I don't need to be flashy." Killua smirked, recalling the differences between his classmates and himself. "My Quirk does that for me."

Both the other boys laughed. "Did you hear what we're doing?" When Killua shook his head, Kaminari continued. "We're doing a heroes vs villains battle simulation. It's fighting! I'm so hyped!"

Killua and Kirishima chuckled at the blond's antics. They soon arrived, and All Might explained the rules: 2v2 combat in one building. The hero team starts outside, and the villain team starts inside. The villain team has to guard their nuclear weapon for the full duration of 15 minutes or capture both heroes with capture tape. The heroes had to touch the weapon or capture the villains with the capture tape. The teams would be randomized.

"Here are the teams!" All Might bellowed over the class.

"Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Team F: Rikido Sato and Toru Hagakure

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Killua Zoldyck

Team J: Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero"

"First up we will have Team A vs Team D! Please take the capture tape from me and move to your starting positions!"

Midoriya shook as he took his steps with Uraraka, and Bakugo was grinning like a madman, no doubt ready to destroy Midoriya's existence.

The fight took quite a while, and the injuries that Bakugo gave to Midoriya made it clear that there was something personal behind their fighting. Midoriya's own Quirk injured him, too. Killua bet that the destructive power of Midoriya alongside Uraraka's Quirk could be very helpful for the hero team, but Uraraka was not able to do much without her partner. Eventually, Midoriya made a surprising move to destroy the ceiling, and he was almost directly below the nuclear weapon. Uraraka distracted Iida by floating some debris at him, and then she touched the weapon to win.

"Hero team wins! Everyone please come back here, but Young Midoriya, if you are too injured then please go see Recovery Girl!" The excitement in All Might's voice was palpable, but then again, he always sounded excited when he was booming that loud voice of his.

Yaoyorozu swiftly analyzed the fight by saying Iida was MVP because... Killua was tuning himself out and to think of what would happen if Nezu actually called the police on him and he got arrested. The thoughts got shook out of his head when he heard All Might announce his name. He and Ojiro were up against Shoji and Todoroki, with Killua and Ojiro being the villains.

"So...your Quirk is your tail, right? You can use it like a limb?" he asked Ojiro as the preparation time started.

Ojiro nodded to Killua's question. "I practice martial arts, so I'd say I'm pretty good at close quarter fighting. I've learned to implement my tail in martial arts too. What about you?"

Ojiro was watching as Killia gave a demonstration of his Quirk by spreading some electricity between his fingertips. "I can use electricity. I have good control of it, better than most people, or so I've been told. I can spread it around my body to make myself move faster, and use it from a distance."

The blond martial artist nodded his head multiple times and gave a thin smile. "That's really good control. I don't hear about many people who can control electricity that well. Anyways, Shoji's Quirk is that he has those extra arms. I don't know what else he can do with it, though."

"And Todoroki can use ice, right?" Killua asked to confirm.

"Yeah, but he can also use fire, but he said he won't," Ojiro recalled from a conversation he overheard yesterday. "He's a recommended student, so he probably has crazy control over it. We need to watch out for both of them."

Killua's jaw fell. "Seriously? He can use ice and fire? If he doesn't use his fire, though, that should be easy. What do you think our plan should be? I'm fine with just staying here and waiting for them, to be honest."

The blond raised his eyebrows with a quizzical look. "Don't think that's a good idea. We don't want them to get too close to us. You can use range, you said?"

Killua nodded. "I can, but I don't want to hurt them too badly. If I use too much, it might knock them out for a long time."

Ojiro considered what Killua was saying. "Alright, I'll stay a floor down, and you can stay up here. I fight best when I'm close, anyways."

"ALRIGHT! Start the exercise!" All Might yelled into their earpieces.

Killua spent some sweet time looking around the building for possible openings the hero team could use. They did not look like wall climbers, but he was not going to take chances. It was only a minute later that he heard something that sounded like broken glass mixed in with rushing water approaching. Moments later, he felt the temperature drop, and his vision was filled with an ice-covered room. The nuclear weapon was frozen too.

_A little bit of ice isn't going to stop me, _Killua thought confidently. _I could use electricity to burn it, but that would use a lot of energy for no reason. I'll just wait for whoever comes up._

Killua perched himself on a window ledge as he waited for his opponent, or opponents. As part of his assassin training when he was younger, he had to have good mobility on all types of terrain, and ice was one of them.

A minute later, Killua heard the sound of crunching ice underneath heavy boots from near the doorway. Todoroki entered with his right side covered in white clothing, and his left side had a detachable material that looked like his ice.

"Oh, you aren't frozen like the other guy?" Todoroki asked with a raised eyebrow. He eyed the other teen squatting on a window ledge he had failed to freeze. Killua watched as cold breath escaped from Todoroki's mouth when he talked.

"Nah, I wouldn't make it that easy for you," Killua replied with droopy eyes to mock the heterochromatic teen. The two sized each other up for a couple seconds before making any moves.

Killua blasted off the ledge he was squatting on to approach Todoroki with a hand coated in electricity. "Lightning Palm!" he shouted out.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes and used his right side to hastily bring an ice wall up from his right leg. Killua's attack smashed the thin ice wall into a million pieces, but it gave Todoroki some much needed time.

In the little time Killua took to break the wall, Todoroki jumped back to put some distance between himself and his opponent. _I'm a long range fighter, _Todoroki thought as he planned his next move. _Getting close to Zoldyck is bad because his electricity can shock me. I didn't think he would still be able to move after freezing the building, but I should've expected that considering he was one of two who beat me in yesterday's results._

Killua blasted a low-powered lightning bolt towards Todoroki. The heterochromatic teen was unable to block the attack in time and got shocked. It knocked him unconscious instantly. Next, Killua wrapped Todoroki up with the capture tape. All Might had made the rule that once you get captured you cannot break out of it. Taking a moment to activate _Gyo_, Killua realized what the ice was. _A mixture of Emission with some Transmutation. This could've gone a lot worse. _

Dashing out of the room to find Ojiro, he found the other teen unable to move with thick ice covering his feet. With a couple slashes, Killua broke the ice.

"Thanks," Ojiro said in a grateful voice. "That was getting really cold. I'm barefoot right now."

Killua tried not to roll his eyes. He did not even care to ask why Ojiro was barefoot. "Come on, Shoji is waiting for us."

Ojiro's eyes widened at the implication. "You beat Todoroki? Even after he froze the entire building?" The tailed teen did not show it, but he was very impressed.

"Yeah, just knocked him out with some electricity, then I wrapped him in the capture tape." The way Killua did not even pause or change his tone made Ojiro wonder if Todoroki was even a challenge.

Back in the viewing room, everyone watched in complete silence. At first, even All Might lost a lot of hope for Killua and Ojiro. Then they watched as Killua avoided getting frozen and proceeded to knock Todoroki out with seemingly no effort.

"Woah, Killua is so fast!" Ashido exclaimed.

"He is very strong, he broke the ice around Ojiro like it was nothing!" Iida stared at the screen with his mouth open even after finishing his sentence.

"Settle down, we will see how the rest of their exercise goes," All Might said, his mouth forming into a thin, closed line.

Ojiro had some trouble walking around on the ice in barefoot, so Killua decided he would carry the blond to Shoji.

The big, muscular, multi-arm teen was waiting outside the entrance of the building. Ojiro went in close to fight, and both seemed skilled at close quarter fighting.

Ojiro started out with a roundhouse kick with his right foot, but Shoji bent his head backwards to avoid getting hit. He warily spared a glance at Killua, who had a smile and was content in simply watching the two fight with his hands in his pockets. He had already decided that if things got a little tough for Ojiro, he would step in to help. But, until then, he was happy to watch.

"What's Zoldyck doing?" Kyoka Jirou asked no one in particular.

"I don't understand why he's just standing there, ribbit," Tsuyu Asui added with a contemplative look.

"He should help Ojiro!" Kirishima shouted out loud and grit his sharp teeth.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was gritting his teeth and venting from his loss to Midoriya at the back of the room. He watched as the half-and-half bastard froze the entire damn building, and it looked hopeless for Pale Kid and Tail. But then Pale Kid turned out to be completely fine and beat IcyHot in just one or two attacks. "He's playing with him," he growled at the screen as he read Killua's body language. "He wants to see Tail and Six Arms fight it out first. He's being overconfident."

"Isn't that like you? Overconfident?" Minoru Mineta asked with a smug grin. As Bakugo shot an explosive glare at Mineta, the smugness turned into terror.

"Woah man, I've never seen you be so rational!" Kirishima was gushing over Bakugo, which caused a vein to pop on the explosive blond's face on top of what Mineta already said. "I thought you were always angry and wanted to kill everything!"

"What's that, you side character?! You wanna go?!" Bakugo roared at the shortest boy in the class. "And you!" Bakugo turned towards Kirishima. "I'M ALWAYS RATIONAL, SHARK TEETH, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Ah that's more like the Bakugo we know!" Sero exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Shut it, Soy Sauce Face!" Bakugo spat at Sero, leaving the black haired boy wondering with a "huh?"

"Jeez, talk about being loud," Jirou muttered as she massaged her ears.

Shoji connected the dots about Killua: he would not enter the fight unless Ojiro looked like he might lose. The tallest boy in the class brought two of his six arms, one from either side, towards Ojiro to grab him.

Ojiro recognized the movement and mistakenly held onto both arms. That was a mistake Shoji did not forgive. With both of Ojiro's arms holding two of Shoji's, the bigger boy brought all four of his remaining arms to grab the blond.

The tailed teen, knowing he was in a bit of a tight spot, bent backwards and used his tail and left leg to balance his whole body while still holding two of Shoji's arms. With his right leg, he gave a powerful kick to Shoji's chest, and it was enough to push him back and let go of Shoji's arms. He spun around and attacked with his tail. All three of Shoji's arms on his left side blocked the attack, then the other three grabbed Ojiro during the time the martial artist was trying to recover and harshly tossed him into the wall.

That was when Killua stepped in. He shot a bolt of lightning at Shoji and knocked him out too. It was too easy. He knew how much Nen he needed to use to take out someone like Shoji. He used a lot less for Todoroki. Killua carefully wrapped the capture tape around Shoji and All Might announced in their earpieces, "Villain team wins!"

* * *

Gon was bursting with so much energy he could hardly wait. After changing into his very basic hero costume consisting of a green shirt and shorts, he sprinted to Grounds A as Present Mic told Class 1-B they were going to do indoor combat training. From the outside, Grounds A looked much the same as Grounds B.

"Alrighty everyone, here are the teams!" Present Mic shouted out after he explained the rules to the class.

"Team A: Manga Fukidashi and Sen Kaibara

Team B: Reiko Yanagi and Hiryu Rin

Team C: Juzo Honenuki and Shihai Kuroiro

Team D: Gon Freecss and Itsuka Kendo

Team E: Neito Monoma and Kojiro Bondo

Team F: Kinoko Kimori and Yosetsu Awase

Team G: Togaru Kamakiri and Yui Kodai

Team H: Juroto Shishida and Ibara Shiozaki

Team I: Pony Tsunotori and Setsuna Tokage

Team J: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Kosei Tsuburaba"

"The first hero team will be Team E! And the villain team they'll be up against is Team G! Teams, take your capture tape and get to your positions!"

Gon beamed as Present Mic called the exercise to start. The hero team of Monoma and Bondo crept towards the building knowing the villain team did not have very useful Quirks in this scenario, but Bondo did.

Early on, the hero team underestimated the villain team. Kodai used her Quirk to make small objects bigger and more dangerous, and then both she and Kamakiri would push or throw them at Monoma and Bondo. When that got too boring or ineffective for Kamakiri, the hothead rushed in for close quarter fighting with blades at his forearms. He got some cuts on Bondo, but Monoma copied Bondo's Quirk to glue Kamakiri's feet to the floor and capture him. After that, overwhelming Kodai was easy enough between the two of them.

"Hero team wins! Yeah! Go heroes!" Present Mic shouted out before glancing at the remaining students. "I meant heroes in general. Not specifically this team, of course. I'm not allowed to show favouritism!"

After analyzing the two teams, Present Mic called out the next two teams. "This time, the hero team will be Team I! And the villain team will be Team F!"

The two teams prepared, and then the exercise started. Tokage and Tsunotori took off inside their building and ran into Kimori and Awase.

Tokage immediately split herself up into a dozen parts, and Tsunotori tried to use herself as a battering ram against Kimori. Kimori released a mushroom spore, and a mushroom sprung up in front of her to block the attack. Awase followed through to weld Tsunotori against the wall, but Tokage interfered and attacked Awase with several of her split parts. Attacked by some of the parts Tokage split herself into, Awase held the wall and some of the split parts and fused them together. Tokage was unable to reform completely, and she did not want to regenerate as that took up too much energy.

Tsunotori launched two horns at Awase, realizing he was the more problematic fake villain. Eventually, Kimori got a spore inside Tsunotori's body, so the mushroom grew and knocked her out. Awase faced off against a weakened Tokage and overpowered her, welding the rest of her body to the wall. Both were unable to move and wrapped in capture tape, so the villain team won.

"Alright! Third match will be Team D as heroes and Team C as villains! Get ready!" Present Mic kept shouting.

Gon was itching for a good fight. "Kendo, what's your Quirk?" he asked the ginger haired girl with teal eyes.

Kendo gave a bright smile. "My Quirk is called Big Fist. I can make my fists larger at will to various sizes. When my hands are enlarged, they get much stronger. What about you?"

"My Quirk is called Boost. When I use it, it improves my speed and strength by a lot!"

Kendo nodded, a plan forming in her head. "We're both close quarter fighters. I think Honenuki might be a problem, then. He can mess around with our footing by softening the ground.

Gon had a curious look. "He can make things softer?" Kendo nodded. "That's cool! This should be fun!"

Kendo raised an eyebrow at Gon's choice of words. Fun was not exactly how she would describe hero classes, but to each their own. The path to becoming a hero was a difficult and dangerous one. "I don't know much about Kuroiro's Quirk. I know it's called Black, but watch out. I don't know what he can do with it."

Gon enthusiastically gave a nod. "Okay! Don't worry, we got this!"

"OKAY, STARTTT!" their teacher shouted in their earpieces, causing both of them to wince.

Gon dashed off, and Kendo struggled to keep pace until Gon craned his head and noticed she was trailing. "Freecss, do you not have a plan in mind? Are you just going to rush in?" The spiky green haired teen stopped at the entrance to the building and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what else to do," he replied. "And also, please call me Gon!"

"I think we should be more cautious of their Quirks. Honenuki can get us off guard pretty easily, and if Kuroiro is good at combat, it might be a difficult fight."

Sure enough, as soon as she finished that sentence, Kuroiro jumped out of nowhere and tackled Gon to the floor. Kendo gasped as she watched Gon push Kuroiro off. The reckless boy jumped at Kuroiro with a flying kick, but Kuroiro entered…a shadow? and grabbed Gon. He then took Gon for a run and sprinted away before Kendo could even react and get her partner back.

Taking breaths to not panic and be rash, Kendo thought of what she could do. _I hope Gon will be okay. What am I saying, he came first place yesterday! He'll be strong enough to break out from Kuroiro. But, my first priority should be getting Gon back, in case he can't do that himself._

Kendo took another deep breath and entered the building. The first thing she felt was a sinking feeling. Not in her stomach, but at her feet. She was sinking. "Agh!" she groaned and thought of Honenuki being somewhere around the corner.

"Well, that was easy enough," Kendo heard Honenuki's voice and footsteps come closer. She glanced up at the armour-like black and orange bodysuit he wore and furrowed her eyebrows. Not wanting to be out so early, Kendo enlarged her hands to the maximum size she could handle and spread her arms out. She dug her strengthened fingers into the walls of the narrow hallway and lifted herself out of the softened floor. The floor reverted to normal.

"I'm impressed you got out so easily," Honenuki said, voice echoing within his mask. Kendo did not reply. Instead, she swung her enlarged fists at the teen, and the wind from her attacks launched him backwards.

Taking the opportunity to move on, she ran with a pounding heart as Honenuki got back to his feet.

Kendo found Gon on the third of the building's five floors. The green teen tried to hit Kuroiro multiple times, but the teen with black skin and white hair kept jumping from wall to wall and getting small hits on Gon.

Frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, Gon launched a ruthless kick at the wall and shattered the whole thing. Kuroiro came tumbling out of the wall, but just as Gon was about to punch the other teen, he and Kendo felt the floor turn to mud and fell in. Kuroiro was caught in the mud as well, but Honenuki came and reversed the effect on the part he lay. Getting their capture tape out, they were prepared for the win when Gon showed them they were getting ahead of themselves.

By focusing _Ko_ in his legs, Gon blasted through the softened floor and landed on hard ground. He dashed in fury at a frozen Kuroiro and threw a punch with his right hand. Kuroiro was unable to react to the attack, and one punch was enough to send the white haired teen to the floor.

Next, Gon glared at Honenuki as the other teen gulped. Using his quick reflexes, Honenuki dodged a punch from Gon and got a weak kick on the green haired teen.

Thanks to his _Ten_, Gon felt no pain from the kick. It was at this point Gon remembered Kendo still stuck in the softened floor. With no wall to place one of her hands on because Gon destroyed it, she was unable to get out by herself. Feeling bad that he did not let her do much in this exercise, he ran over and stood at a position where if he got hit right now, there would be a small chance he would land on Kendo. As he looked at the floor, he discerned that there were two different colours on the floor.

Deciphering that one colour was the hard floor he currently stood on, and the other colour was the softened floor Kendo sank into, Gon reached his hands out and grabbed onto hers. Kendo had retracted her hands to normal size when she saw what Gon was doing.

Noticing Honenuki running towards Gon, Kendo's eyes widened, and Gon did not miss the change in her expression. He dropped her hands and turned around right as Honenuki rammed him into the wall. The floor unsoftened in that small area, but Kendo was still stuck in the ground.

Honenuki raised an armoured knee to Gon's stomach, but the green teen caught the knee with both hands. With Honenuki's momentum and balance in Gon's hands, he held an iron grip on the knee with his left hand and punched the fake villain with his right. The force smashed through the bodysuit and pushed the armoured teen past the broken wall into the room that was behind the wall where Kuroiro was getting up again.

Spotting his chance, Gon reached out to Kendo again and pulled her out. The floor returned to normal beneath her feet. Kendo thanked Gon and faced a shaky Kuroiro. Fists enlarged to maximum size, she swung her hands around, creating wind gusts that knocked the white haired teen off balance, causing him to fall back down.

Kendo wrapped Kuroiro in capture tape as Gon captured the barely moving Honenuki as well.

"Hero team wins!" Present Mic shouted in their earpieces.

"Yesss!" Gon shouted in triumph and raised his hands in the air. Kendo smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Todoroki awoke with a sharp headache for a few seconds before it died down. He found himself laying on a floor, and he could hear loud and cheerful voices from somewhere to his right. _Is this the, viewing room? _he asked himself as he blinked. Gently, he pushed off the floor and rose to his feet. He felt very shaky and disoriented, not being able to properly keep his balance.

"Ah! Todoroki! It is good to see that you are awake!" the concerned voice of Iida brought Todoroki out of his disorientation. He tilted his head and saw the taller teen walking up to him. "You were knocked out for about 10 minutes. All Might brought you and Shoji back from the exercise area."

"Knocked out…?" he mumbled in return, not looking at the taller teen and instead dropping his eyes down. The memory of his short fight with Zoldyck popped up in his head. He remembered getting shocked by electricity, and the next thing he remembered was waking up just now.

Iida nodded, understanding that Todoroki was a little hazy. "I believe you were caught by surprise by Killua's attack. Perhaps you were not prepared?" he offered.

Todoroki bit down on his lip, the failure becoming clearer in his mind. _Was I caught off guard? Or is the difference in our abilities that vast, that he could beat me so easily? I was surprised, to see that he was not frozen. It's my fault for that loss. _Todoroki merely nodded to stop Iida from talking more about it. "You called him Killua? Not Zoldyck?"

"Yes, he told me yesterday to call him Killua."

Todoroki nodded again and stared at the current fight on the screen. The hero team was Kaminari and Jirou, and the villain team was Yaoyorozu and Mineta. Iida recapped how Tokoyami and Asui as the hero team won against Kirishima and Sero in the previous exercise.

_I need to be ready for Zoldyck at the Sports Festival, _Todoroki thought as he stared at the screen. He was not paying attention, but Yaoyorozu and Mineta had set some traps for Jirou and Kaminari. Mineta kept leering at the tallest girl in 1-A throughout the entire exercise. Shoji was up and watching a couple of minutes after Todoroki got up.

_I know a part of your power now. I didn't know anything before. I'll be more prepared for you, the next time we fight,_ Zoldyck, Todoroki concluded as soon as Yaoyorozu and Mineta restrained their opponents with capture tape.

* * *

Principal Nezu found his thoughts racing through his head in quite the dilemma. After speaking with Killua which was followed by Gon, he was not sure what to think. He spent the last half hour drinking lots of tea to calm his thoughts. He also had to honour his agreement with Gon, and he would not tell any of the staff about what they spoke about. Nezu regretted that.

_Killua told me quite an absurd story, and then Gon comes and tells me something more absurd, _Nezu thought as he took a seat at his desk. He had drank enough tea and settled for water for the present. _Killua said he was raised by assassins. That explains why he has no public records of himself or his family…but then the question remains: how believable is that? Is he indirectly saying the heroes and police of Japan are not good enough to track his family down? Is his family that good at hiding? Or is it just a lie? He seems to be telling the truth, but it could be an act._

_And then Gon says they are from a different world. That is just…not something I can believe so easily. I let him go because he promised he is not at U.A. to hurt anyone. That was good enough of a reason to end the conversation. But now, do I believe his story? He said I would catch him lying, but what if he is lying with this ridiculous story? He would be quite the incredible liar if he said he is bad at lying and then proceeds to make a claim that explains everything, but is a lie. _

_No, Nezu, you are overthinking this. All you need to do is ask for proof that they are from a different world. I am not sure what that could be, but they need to have something that can convince me._

Nezu curved his lips down. _I hope, this is not just a psychological mind game to confuse me. I will be watching both of you, closely. You best not have any harmful intentions._

* * *

The final bell rang, signalling the end of the first school day. Killua was just about to leave after he packed his backpack when Kaminari and Kirishima strolled up to him.

"Hey, Killua, you mind introducing us to your 1-B friend?" Kaminari asked. "He can sit with at lunch whenever he wants. Figured if you're cool with him, he must be cool."

Killua laughed out loud in good nature. "Nah, Gon is the _total _opposite of cool," he drawled as he fondly remembered some of his memories with his best friend. "He's always so stubborn, and sometimes he's a little weird to be honest."

Kaminari and Kirishima exchanged a glance at the name 'Gon'. "Wait, is your friend the guy who destroyed the school record in the entrance exam?" Kirishima puzzled as his eyebrows lowered slightly. The question caught the attention of some of their classmates as well, namely Midoriya and Bakugo.

Killua glanced at the two other teens who waited for his answer, then turned back to Kaminari and Kirishima. "Yeah, that's the one."

Midoriya froze up, and Bakugo grinded his teeth and clenched his fists as he stomped in the direction the trio was standing. "I wanna meet this guy, show him to me," he demanded as he poked his index finger into Killua's chest.

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes. "And then what? Let me guess, you'll blow him up?"

"Damn right!" Bakugo spat in his face. Killua swiftly closed his eyes and turned his head. "I need to show him that there are no extras stronger than me! Absolute win!"

"Zoldyck, could I meet him too?" The much softer, and surprisingly stutter-free, voice of Midoriya sounded like good music to Killua's ears after hearing Bakugo's constant anger.

Killua stared at Midoriya, and the boy began looking away and fidgeting with his fingers. "Sure, I guess. You can all come." He lead Kaminari, Kirishima, Midoriya, and Bakugo to the place where he and Gon agreed to meet.

Gon was already waiting for Killua by the time they got there. The green haired boy's eyes widened at the sight of four other teens following Killua.

Killua sighed as he looked at Gon's questioning look. "Everyone, this is Gon. Gon, this is everyone," he told them as he drooped his eyelids and slouched his posture comically.

Kaminari and Kirishima chuckled while Midoriya stifled his laugh. Bakugo was unamused as he bore into Gon's eyes.

Gon sweatdropped at Killua's introduction. "Uh, I'm sure you all have names, but it's nice to meet you!" He offered a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm Kirishima! You got first place on the entrance exam, that's so sick!" Kirishima was beaming at the green haired teen right in his face.

"Not just first, he destroyed the record! I'm Kaminari, by the way!" Kaminari overwhelmed Gon by pushing Kirishima aside and getting closer to him than the redhead did.

"I'm M-M-Midoriya, nice to meet you," Midoriya stuttered softly. Last was Bakugo.

"You piece of shit, you think you're all that?!" he screamed at Gon. "Just because you got first and broke the record? Wait for the Sports Festival, I'm going to crush you like I'll crush everyone else!" Without even waiting for a reply, Bakugo stormed off.

"Eh?" Gon blinked twice. "Oh, well, I look forward to fighting you too, uh...what's your name?" he called after the explosive teen.

"Shut up!" he yelled back, barely tilting his head to the side as he yelled.

"D-don't mi-ind Kacchan," Midoriya slowly stuttered. "He means well, mostly, but he's just...he needs to work on his attitude a bit." Midoriya straightened up and spoke more confidently.

"Oh, so his name is Kacchan?" Gon asked.

"Nah, he and Midoriya have known each other for a long time," Kirishima butted in. "Kacchan is his nickname. His real name is Bakugo."

"I see. That's cool, I guess."

"So Gon, I just wanted to ask…" Midoriya trailed off as he became aware of the four pairs of eyes looking at him and giving him attention. "D-do you mind s-saying what your Qu-Quirk is?"

Gon shrugged. "Sure. It's called Boost. It improves my speed and strength."

Midoriya froze up – Gon's Quirk sounded extremely similar to what Midoriya's could do if he could use it properly. _Fighting Gon would be like fighting a more controlled version of myself, _Midoriya reflected.

Kaminari was impressed. "That's cool man. No wonder you broke the record. You're fast _and _strong!" He paused for a moment, thinking about something else. "You know, Killua and I practically have the same Quirk? He's just way better than me," Kaminari admitted. He turned to face Killua with a challenging smirk. "But I'll catch up! Don't you forget it!"

Killua rolled his eyes and smirked back. "I'll remember that, Kaminari. I'll hold you to it, too." He tugged Gon's arm, and the greenhead faced his best friend. "Think we should get going?"

Gon nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, bye everyone! It was nice meeting you all!" He gave them a wave as he and Killua began to walk off to their motel.

"See ya, Gon!" Kirishima waved back right before he was out of Gon's line of sight.

"See you tomorrow, Killua!" Kaminari made sure not to forget the silver haired teen. He raised a hand in return.

During the walk to the motel, Killua knew something was up on Gon's mind. He was completely silent and not his usual cheery self. "You have something to tell me, Gon?"

Gon looked at Killua with a very calm face. "Yeah, but let's get to the room." Killua nodded and the two continued walking in silence.

At their room, Killua sat on the chair and Gon took a seat on the bed. "So, what did you want to say?" Killua asked.

"I...hm…" he bit his lip before continuing. "Did Principal Nezu talk to you today?" Killua nodded. "Well, it was the same thing as what I talked about with him. Why our applications were forged."

Killua raised his head up. "Ah, so they figured both of us out. You told him the cover story, right?"

"Uh," Killua began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. "No. I told Nezu we are from a different world. He didn't believe me at first, but I think he does now after I explained a bit more."

Killua felt his blood boil, and he shot off the chair and onto his feet. He pointed a finger at Gon. "Idiot! We weren't supposed to tell them that so soon! Who knows what they'll do now?!"

Gon put his hands up in defense. "No! Only Nezu knows. I told him not to tell anyone until I can ask you that."

Killua huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere except at Gon. "If you ask me, you are an idiot. And you shouldn't have told him in the first place."

"I know, I know, you can yell at me all you want! But I'm a very straightforward person. Before we started school, you said Nezu has an intelligence Quirk right?" Killua nodded. "I'm sure he would've caught me lying. I didn't want to get in more trouble. I'm not a good liar like you."

Killua uncrossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows at Gon. "Yeah, if you were nervous, you'd get caught. But still, you should've told him the cover story we made."

Gon was feeling frustrated over how much Killua could not move on from Gon not telling the cover story. "Killua! It's done!" he yelled, surprising the other boy. "Sorry. But it's done. Now we need to figure out if we want Nezu to tell the other staff."

Killua rolled his eyes and sat back down on the chair. "Isn't it obvious? The answer is no! One person knowing is already too much. We can't let more people know."

Gon nodded. "I agree! But Principal Nezu said he will help us find a Quirk that can transport to our world. He doesn't know of one, but he can look for it. Maybe more people can help, too."

The silver haired teen pondered over this new bit of information. "I guess, Nezu could be of some help. But we don't need others' help. I'm sure his resources are a lot more vast than ours, and most other people's. It could be beneficial for us, but it could also lead to some downsides. Whatever, we'll see."

Gon lay down on the bed and turned his eyes to his friend. "Killua, did you figure out anything else about Quirks and Nen?"

"A bit. We did some combat training today. One of my opponents froze the whole building with ice. I used _Gyo _on the ice, and it was made of Nen, so I think it was like a mix of Emission and Transmutation. But then there's another thing I remembered today, about Quirks."

The green haired teen sat up near the edge of the bed and looked at Killua with curious hazel brown eyes. "What's that?"

"Quirks are genetic, but Nen is not. From what I've read so far, it's only known why Quirks exist: they are genetic mutations. But, that doesn't explain the inner working of Quirks. I'm wondering if there's really any connection between the two, or if Quirks just use life energy as the source of power."

"That's a good point, I think Quirks do use Nen as the source of power," Gon began with a contemplative look staring at the floor. "But then there's also some stuff about drawbacks of Quirks. Tetsutetsu's Quirk lets him cover himself in steel, which protects him from a lot of stuff. It's kind of like _Ten_, but not really, because it's not actually _Ten_. He also said that if he uses his Quirk for too long, his steel softens and he'll become tired."

"That sounds a bit like Nen. Maybe not the softening part, but becoming tired…if we use too much Nen, we get tired and can faint too. I think it's a general thing amongst Quirks that, if you overuse it, your Quirk will stop working and you can eventually pass out because your body can't handle it. It's called Quirk exhaustion."

Gon began swinging his legs over the edge. "Yup! I heard that too. I think the stronger someone's Quirk is, the bigger the weakness is. We need to look into this more. Also, we need to talk to Principal Nezu tomorrow morning. We can go to his office before homeroom starts."

Killua nodded begrudgingly. "Sure, we can get to school early."

* * *

The two Hunters made sure to leave at 8 in the morning, so they could jog and reach U.A. in 10 minutes. After showing their student ID to the security guards at the front gate, Gon and Killua walked straight to Nezu's office.

Gon knocked on the door twice. Their senses were telling them a familiar presence was coming to open the door.

The door opened, and the two teens were greeted by Principal Nezu. "Good morning, Gon and Killua. I am pleased to see you both again. Please, come in and take a seat, and then we can talk."

The two boys obliged and took their respective seats, and Nezu did as well. "So, Killua, I am a little upset that you lied to me yesterday – or maybe, lie is not the correct word. You did not tell me the whole truth. But," he said and turned to face Gon. "I am also not sure if I believe your story. I cannot tell which of you are lying and which of you are telling the truth, or if both of you are lying or telling the truth. I do not know. But, if I am to believe that you are from a different world," Nezu narrowed his eyes and glanced at the two students. "Then I need proof that confirms you are indeed from a different world."

The two boys looked at each other and exchanged glances, silently communicating through their facial expressions what they could show to convince the principal.

Then Gon lit up and remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, credit card size card with two 'X' next to each other and a coloured red diamond in between the two letters. "Here, Principal Nezu." He handed Nezu his Hunter License, and the principal took it in his paw-like hand.

He peered at the front and then flipped it over to the back. He gazed up at Gon and Killua. "What is this? And what is this strange writing?"

Gon was confused by Nezu's confusion, but then he remembered something important. "Oh! Right! We have a different writing style in our world! Killua understood your writing when we came here, but I didn't, so he taught it to me."

Nezu looked down at the card again and back up at the boys. "Okay, but what is this card? What does it prove to me?"

Both teens frowned at the principal, and Killua spoke up. "It's a different writing style from yours. One that you don't understand. Also, that's called a Hunter License. Here, hunters hunt animals. In our world, Hunters are people who pass a multi-stage exam and are rewarded with a Hunter License. That card you're holding gives us a lifetime supply of money, free public services in most places, and we can travel almost anywhere we want and get any information we want. I have one too." Killua fished through his pocket and pulled out his own Hunter License.

Nezu sat back in his seat and handed the card back to Gon. He crossed his arms and began thinking. "When did you two get your licenses?" he asked after several moments of silence.

Gon thought for a moment before answering. "I was 11, almost 12 at the time. Killua failed that year, so he took it again the next year and passed."

"So I was 12 when I got it," Killua added as clarification.

"That is very young for a license that benefits the holder in so many ways," Nezu mused. "I am not sure if this qualifies as proof, however. That card is not something we have, at least in Japan, and I am unfamiliar with the writing on it. That supports but also hinders your case."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "How does it hinder us?"

"Because I cannot read it," Nezu stated simply. "I cannot confirm anything if I am unable to read it. But the different writing system also helps your case because that is a sliver of proof that you are from somewhere else."

Gon and Killua absorbed the information Nezu provided. "What do you think is sufficient proof, then?" Killua asked.

Nezu thought for a while about Killua's question. "That is a very good question, Killua. I am not quite sure about the answer. I never imagined I would find myself in this scenario, so it is a little difficult to answer this. I would need something that is found in your world and not mine, but it also needs to be something I can understand. I do not know how many things qualify for this set of criteria."

Gon and Killua looked at each other again. "That...sounds a little...hard," Gon managed. "I don't know what could convince you if not a Hunter License. We don't have anything else with us."

That raised several questions for Nezu. "Nothing else with you? Where are you two staying, then?"

Killua grumbled something under his breath that Nezu could not catch, but Gon did and ignored his friend. "We're staying at a motel not far from here. The owner lets us stay there as long as we do some basic chores for her every evening. It's the only thing we could do because we have no money."

Nezu put his paw to his chin. "That is unfortunate. Sadly, however, U.A. cannot support you in that regard. We cannot provide shelter to you, but the police or government could find something if you would like."

Killua tensed the moment Nezu mentioned the words 'police' and 'government'. "No, we're fine with staying at the motel. We can't drag the police or government into this without blowing our cover. Speaking of cover, please don't tell anyone about our story. It could get annoying. I didn't want anyone knowing about it in the first place, but Gon decided to tell you." He glared at the green haired teen for a split second who looked back at him while rubbing the back of his head.

Nezu nodded in understanding. "I will honour your request. I can understand why you say that. However, out of my own curiosity, I have one request for you two, if you do not mind."

"What is it?" Gon asked curiously.

"I would like an x-ray of your foot," Nezu requested. Killua gave him a suspicious look, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. Nezu eyed the former assassin and quickly deciphered that Killua may not like the idea of being tested, especially because he was from a different world. That made him an alien. "Let me explain. As I am sure you know, we have special powers called Quirks. People who have one pinky toe joint will develop a Quirk, and people who have two will not. I am interested in seeing what your results are."

Killua was still not buying it completely. "Really? You want to know what kind of powers we may have? Sorry, but that's not something we'll disclose to this world." His tone was firm, and Nezu felt like there was no room to argue with him, but he had to try to satisfy his own curiosity.

"That is fine. No matter how many joints you end up having, I will not press on what powers you or your world may have. I simply want to know if the people in your world evolved the same way as us."

Killua still did not give up. "Sorry, but I can tell you right now, we didn't evolve the same way as the people here. It's different."

Nezu gave a small smile to the boys. "That is fascinating, how do you know that?"

The two friends exchanged glances again. _Damn, now I gave him info. At least it was an accident, _Killua thought as he looked for a way to escape the situation he put himself in. He ended up saying the most basic difference he knew between Nen and Quirks. "From what I know, Quirks are genetic. The power in our world is not."

Nezu nodded, happy with that morsel of information. "Alright then. I will accept your background of being from a different world, and I will not tell anyone of it. I will also help in your search for a Quirk that can send you to your world. That kind of Quirk has never been necessary as far as I know, but the possibility of it existing is, well...possible."

Killua stood up from his chair, and Gon glanced over at him. "Alright then, thanks Principal Nezu. We should get going, homeroom is about to start. Mr. Aizawa doesn't like students being late." Nezu agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

A few days passed, and Gon had started steaming multiple times from his ears. When Monoma asked on the first day why that happens, Gon replied with, "I get confused very easily, especially by math. That's just what happens when I'm confused."

After that, the class had accepted that it was bound to happen, especially during math lessons when Gon asked numerous questions the rest of the class already knew the answer to.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" the loud and enthusiastic voice of Hizashi Yamada blasted through the students' ears as he entered the classroom. "It's time for our heroics class! We're going to be at Gym Gamma today, also known as TDL, for some basic Quirk training!"

"Is Class 1-A doing rescue training today?" Kendo, the newly elected Class President, asked the teacher.

"Yes they are! I'll give you a spoiler, that's what you guys will be doing in two days during your next hero training class! Alright then, for today, you can change into your P.E. uniform or your hero costume, whichever you want! If your hero costume helps with using your Quirk, go ahead and wear it. If not, that's cool too! Also, Cementoss and Ectoplasm will be joining us today as well!"

Mic noticed the anticipation when the class looked to the door waiting for the Pro Heroes to enter the class. "Oh, they'll meet us there, not here. Alright then, meet at Gym Gamma when you're ready! Let's, get, GOING!"

Some of the students winced at Mic's loud voice, but they got changed into the clothing they wanted and met at Gym Gamma, or TDL. Gon decided to go with his green hero costume because it allowed him slightly more mobility and flexibility due to it being more open.

Once all the students were accounted for, Cementoss explained what TDL was. "Gym Gamma is a place I created for the purpose of personalized Quirk training. It is also called Training Dining Land, which is why the short form is TDL. Because this is all made of cement, I can use my Quirk and cater to individuals' needs when they want to train their Quirk."

"And I am here to create my clones for you to all train against," Ectoplasm said with a muffled voice from behind his black helmet. He was dressed in his hero costume, his helmet not showing his moving mouth as he spoke.

Cementoss walked a bit away from the group and placed his hands on the ground. They glowed a bright green before a mountain less than half the height of the ceiling sprouted up. There were several flat areas the onlookers could see where people could stand and train. "This should be good for today. Not everyone has a destructive Quirk, so not everyone needs to go on this small mountain. If you do have a destructive Quirk and want to train its power, then feel free to use it on this. I can create more if need be. The layering of the mountain offers some privacy for yourself and protection for others in case there is a lot of destruction."

"ALRIGHT, SO, emitters should focus on having control over their Quirk and then improving their range and duration. Transformation Quirks users should focus on keeping their transformations for as long as they can while getting used to fighting in that form. Mutant Quirk users should implement their mutation into their fighting style and get used to it too. Go, get started!" Present Mic yelled at Class 1-B, prompting them to scatter and find a suitable location.

"Monoma, how are you going to train your Quirk?" Gon asked his blond friend as they waited for some of the others to choose their spots.

"Well, my Quirk allows me to copy other people's Quirks, but…I can also copy multiple Quirks," Monoma responded with a hint of arrogance as he always had when talking about himself. "So I want to store more than one Quirk for as long as I can while using one of them."

"Ah, that's cool! I'm not sure how to train my Quirk, though…" Gon trailed off as he thought about what he could do.

"You said your Quirk boosts your speed and strength, right Gon?" Tetstutetsu asked, overhearing the conversation between his two friends. The green haired teen nodded. "Then, just pick some stuff up, or break stuff, until you get tired!"

"Good idea, Tetstutetsu! I think that's what I'll do, it sounds like good training for me!"

"Gon, do you mind if I copy your Quirk?" Monoma asked with a smile.

Gon's cheerful demeanor receded. "Uh…" _If I say yes, I don't know what he'll copy! Will he really copy my speed and strength, or something else, or nothing at all? I don't know! I have to say no! _"Uhhh…" he stuttered again, trying to buy time for an escape. "Sorry! I need to go train! Plus Ultra!" He dashed off before Monoma could stop or touch him to copy his Quirk, whatever it may have been.

Gon ran around to the back side of the mountain and climbed up some of the layers Cementoss created. He had no idea what to do to train. If he used Nen, he could break the cement easily without much repercussion. _I guess I should just kick some cement and then lift it up as weight training, kind of like what Tetsutetsu said._

"Oh, Gon, you're here too?" Gon heard Kendo's voice above him. He turned his head up and saw her with her enlarged fists.

"Oh, hi Kendo! I didn't notice you!" He gave a wave with a cheerful face to the ginger teen.

Kendo smiled back at the greenhead. "How do you plan on training your Quirk?"

"Uh, I'm not too sure, but Tetsutetsu gave me an idea! I'll break a part of this cement off with a kick, then I'll use the piece of cement as a weight training tool! Until my Quirk runs out," he added at the end.

She considered the training Gon was planning on doing. "That's not bad, I think you should do that for a bit, whether it's right now or later towards the end. I think fighting one of Ectoplasm's clones is a good idea, though. You can test your speed and fighting skill against a clone. After all, your Quirk is best suited for combat, so I think trying it in a practical scenario would be helpful for you too."

"Thanks, that's a great idea! I should try that out first before I get tired," Gon lied with a huge smile on his face. He knew he would not get tired from lifting up pieces of cement – at least, not for a while. It would be better to fight, as Gon was always itching for a good fight. In one leap, he jumped off the mountain and went to find Ectoplasm but was stopped short. A clone came right up to him.

"Ah! Mr. Ectoplasm, I was just looking for you!" he exclaimed.

"I am a clone of Ectoplasm, not the actual one. But, do you need to practice with me, Freecss?" it replied with a voice that sounded exactly like Ectoplasm's.

"Uh huh. My Quirk boosts speed and strength, so it's best used when I fight," Gon explained to the clone. "I think fighting would be a good way to test it out, at least for a bit."

If the clone could have been surprised, it would be right now. "Well, that is a straightforward request. We can spar for a bit, but then I would recommend you go work on extending your time limit. I'm sure your Quirk has a limit for how long it can last, right?"

"Yeah, it does, but I can do that after a bit," Gon answered. "I'm excited to fight!"

The two went off a little farther from the mountain and stood about 15 feet away from each other. "How do you want to do this?" the clone asked.

"Uh, first, can you explain how your Quirk works?" Gon asked. "If I hit you, will it hurt Mr. Ectoplasm?"

The clone nodded, and Gon's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "Wait, I don't mean it'll hurt Ectoplasm. If you hit me hard enough, I'll break apart into seemingly nothing. So, I guess, if you can hit me like that, then you will win. I will win when I say so, but I won't do that unfairly."

Gon nodded, excited to fight a Pro Hero. "Okay, let's start!" The clone nodded in agreement. Gon flew in at Ectoplasm's clone with a kick, but the clone moved to its left to dodge the attack. With a quick reaction time, Gon lashed out with his right hand, and Ectoplasm raised both hands to block the attack.

_Very simple and reckless fighting style, _the real Ectoplasm thought as he witnessed his clone fight the boy. _But, it can be polished with enough time._

The block gave Gon enough time to land safely and create some space between them. Ectoplasm's clone jumped towards the green haired teen with an outstretched aiming to capture the boy. Gon ducked under the hand at the last second and swung his right leg out and landed a kick on the clone's leg.

Having been excited by landing a solid attack and continuing to look down at the leg he kicked in his excitement, Gon did not see the incoming punch to his face. The punch did not hurt, but it knocked him several feet back. He managed to keep his footing and landed on his feet.

Right hand clenched into a fist, Gon dashed forward and swung his right hand forward. The clone put two arms up to block, but the punch was so powerful it broke through and made the clone deform.

Gon took a moment to register what happened, but then he saw that the clone Ectoplasm made of himself had broke apart. He put both hands up in happiness for his victory. "Yay!"

He felt a presence coming from behind him, so he turned around and saw Ectoplasm, but he was not sure if it was a clone or not.

"Freecss, I am the real Ectoplasm," the hero said with his muffled voice as he tried creeping up on the boy. "I wanted to give you a few words. You are certainly good at fighting, but your style is very simple and instinctive. You have good reflexes which allow you to react quickly, but it is still simple nonetheless. I can see why you wanted to fight so early on, and it's because you have good control over your Quirk. But I'm sure you could become faster and stronger with more training. I would recommend you learn a fighting style that suits you during an internship or such. Otherwise, good work, you did well."

Gon beamed at the hero. "Thank you, Mr. Ectoplasm!"

* * *

"Settle down, everybody! Please get into the bus one by one!" Iida, the newly elected Class President of 1-A, yelled at the class to maintain order.

They were on their way to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as USJ, to do rescue training. The bus they were in had three seating sections. The first was a few rows split down the centre with a walking aisle that faced towards the middle. The second section was two big seats facing each other. The third section was exactly like the first, only it faced the opposite direction as the first which lead it to also face the middle.

Killua took a seat in the first row of the third section next to Sero, making the two very close to the people in the middle: Kaminari, Aoyama, Ashido, Iida, Sato, Midoriya, Asui, and Kirishima. The bus began to move, and the chatter from the students began long before that even happened. Killua was vaguely paying attention to what the eight teens in the middle were talking about.

"I hope I get to some rescue training in a lake or flood area, ribbit," Asui said with her finger at her chin. "I would love to become a rescue hero in those types of situations."

"Yeah, you'd be great in water! Your Quirk is perfect for it!" Ashido exclaimed.

"I wish my Quirk was flashier, it'd be nice to impress people with how it looks," Kirishima muttered solemnly.

"I think your Quirk is plenty good enough to become a hero," Midoriya assured him. "You don't have to be flashy to be a good hero."

"That means a lot, coming from you and your flashy Quirk, Midoriya," Kirishima mused in return. "But thanks for the confidence!" he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Midoriya, your Quirk is flashy but it's crazy strong too! You break stuff like it's nothing, including yourself!" Kaminari joked, and some of the other teens laughed.

"My Quirk is powerful and flashy, making it a combo parfait!" Aoyama flashed a prideful smile for both his boast and his French.

Ashido patted him on the shoulder. "Too bad your stomach hurts if you use it much at all!" Aoyama frowned at the truth in her statement.

"If we are talking about strong and flashy, I would have to give it to Killua," Iida declared. "He has spectacular control over his Quirk. It would be very hard to miss!"

Sero elbowed Killua in the side, prompting the former assassin to look over at the black haired teen. "What?" he asked.

"They're talking about you, man! Go join the conversation!"

Killua turned back to the eight students. "What's up?"

"We were just saying how your Quirk is really strong and flashy," Sato explained with a small smile.

"And?" Killua thought there was more.

"Nothing…that's good and cool, that's all," Sato replied as his lips curved down into a thin line.

"Get out, we're here now," Aizawa ordered as the bus stopped moving.

* * *

**This will be a much more normal update schedule for me. Around 1.5-2 weeks on average, hopefully. **

**This chapter was more of a development chapter that was necessary for plot and characters, but there were still some advancements as you will have read. Hopefully it doesn't seem too much like a filler, but I can understand if you think that it is. However, ****USJ is in the next chapter, so we'll see what's in store for that! Wonder how Killua will react to seeing the League of Villains, especially knowing how he is not particularly against joining villains...you'll have to read on to find out.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes before Class 1-A reached the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Nezu sat in his office and thought about what he would say to the rest of the U.A. staff about Gon and Killua. A few days ago, he told the staff he needed a bit more time to think. Earlier this morning, he sent an email to all of the staff to come for a meeting in which he would discuss his thoughts and decisions.

_I believe I am put in a position where I have to lie to the U.A. staff about who Gon and Killua really are, _Nezu thought to himself as he silently sat on his chair, staring blankly at his blank computer screen to not be distracted. _I can say for both of them that they came from unfortunate family situations and went to the same middle school. I have to say, though, that I am very disappointed they are at U.A. without any educational background. It makes it unfair for all the other students who have been going to school their whole life, yet I am still allowing Gon and Killua into our Hero course even after knowing this. If this news is ever made public, my job might be in jeopardy. But, I think it is worth it. Those two children do not belong in this world, and as such they should be sent back to their own._

_However, I can understand why they want to be heroes, _he continued thinking, now tapping his fingers along his desk to get some more thinking juices going. _Heroes have vast networks. They can gain knowledge quickly through this profession, even though it takes a while to become a licensed hero. Even then, internships may not be far for them if they perform well at the Sports Festival. I do think I am being biased towards Gon and Killua, but part of the reason is because I want to satisfy my curiosity. Very rarely, if ever, will someone meet a being from another world. This is very interesting. I do not want to let you two out of my sight, Gon and Killua_, Nezu concluded his thinking with a dark look on his face.

* * *

"Get out, we're here," Aizawa ordered as the bus stopped moving. The 20 students exited the bus and followed their teacher out to the building. U.S.J. was a massive building, its most notable feature being the huge glass dome that covered the entire structure.

The group entered the building through the large blue gate, similar to the main entrance for U.A.'s campus. Inside the massive building, they walked in the Central Plaza that connected the main gate to the six rescue zones where they would train: the Ruins, Landslide, Mountain, Conflagration, Flood, and Downpour zones. All six zones were far apart and would each give the students a unique rescue situation as they were intended to.

A figure dressed in a puffy white jacket which Killua supposed looked like a space suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and yellow boots approached the class and Aizawa.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Uraraka gushed with her fingers curled into loose fists under her chin. "He's my favourite hero!"

Killua raised an eyebrow after glancing from Uraraka and back to Thirteen. He had not heard of this hero, but then again, he had only been in this world for around two months. A lot of stuff was new for him, and it would continue being that way.

Thirteen raised a hand and rubbed the back of their head. A muffled chuckle could be heard from behind the space suit they wore. "I am glad I inspired you enough to be your idol. Anyways, hello and welcome, Class 1-A. I am the Space Hero: Thirteen. I am a Pro Hero, and I specialize in disaster rescues. As I am sure you know, the training you will have today is different from your normal Quirk combat training. Combat is an important aspect of being a hero, but so is rescuing people, and that is what we will focus on training you for here at U.S.J…"

The Space Hero continued talking about things like how their Quirks are meant to help people, not harm them, and that is what Thirteen wanted the students to take away after today's training. Killua did not really listen to it all, instead thinking about something very important, that being his goal in this world: to go back home. _Come to think of it, the reason I want to go home is to get back to Alluka. That's right. Alluka. I haven't actively thought of her much since I got here, but I always knew my goal here was to go home. I just didn't connect my reasoning much to her. Hopefully she's alright. My family probably took her back home and locked her in that room again. I have to get back. For her sake. To save her. And then I'll do something where the Zoldycks can't find her or even me ever again._

Thirteen's speech finished, and some members of the class cheered in excitement for the upcoming rescue challenges. Following the cheering, the lights in the dome shut off, making it noticeably darker inside. In his vision, far behind Thirteen, Killua noticed a mass of black and purple swiveling around in front of a large fountain of water. At the same moment, Aizawa was turning his head around and noticed the mass as well.

A figure with hands all over their body emerged from the center of the mass, with more people coming from the person's sides. Killua racked his brain for possible explanations, and the one he wanted it to be most was a portal or warp of some sort – which meant it could be a transportation Quirk! His energy bubbled up inside of him, and he hoped he could talk to the person using that Quirk. Although, he soon realized, it would be hard explaining why he was asking if that person's Quirk was one that could transport him to another world…he would need to work on the approach.

"What is that? Is this part of the training?" Kirishima asked the Pro Heroes, looking from Aizawa to Thirteen.

"Thirteen, protect the students," Aizawa ordered as he raised his eye goggles up to cover his eyes. "Those are real villains." A collective gasp of shock and fear escaped from the mouths of many students.

"It seems All Might is not here," the mass spoke as it took the form of something that looked a bit more like a person and less like a giant mass. "The schedule we received the other day indicated he would be here."

"Do we not have sensors that could notify us of a breach?" Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen.

"We do, but…it seems they are not working in this case," Thirteen responded hesitantly, but honestly.

"I went through all this trouble of bringing a crowd, but All Might is not here," the figure with the hands all over his body said in a voice so…evil, the students could only imagine it coming from a villain. "Maybe we should kill some kids, and then he'll come?"

Aizawa flared his capture scarf up, ready to fight the villains. "The sensors are down, which means they likely have someone who can interfere with that. Kaminari, try contacting the school using your Quirk for help." The blond boy nodded and began working on his assigned goal. Aizawa gave another order without even looking back. "Thirteen, watch the students. Stay close together."

"Mr. Aizawa, you're going to fight them all by yourself? Going against a group…that's not really your fighting style…" Midoriya muttered worriedly before Aizawa cut him off.

"It's okay, Midoriya, you can't become a hero with just one trick," he responded before launching down into the mass of villains and taking them down several at a time. Killua had to admit, his teacher's skills were impressive for someone in this world. _I could take them down easy, but that's not my job. I need to get to that smoky teleportation guy. _With an unreadable facial expression, Killua stared in the distance at the smoky black and purple mass.

Thirteen ordered the students to run away back towards the entrance and leave. However, before they could get far, the smoky warp user made his appearance. "Hello. We are the League of Villains, and we have brought ourselves into U.A. High School to ensure that All Might, the Symbol of Peace, can take his last breath. Has there been a change to the schedule? I believe he should have been here today."

A cap-like object opened at the end of Thirteen's finger, but Bakugo and Kirishima cut the attempt down and responded to the smoky villain with an attack that utilized both of their Quirks. The explosion of smoke that resulted from Bakugo's attack was large enough to blind everyone for a few seconds which was a hopeful sign for a lot of the students. However, their hope became fear again as the villain glared at the two offending students with bright yellow eyes.

"Such problems. U.A. certainly produces good heroes, I imagine. Well, regardless, my job is to scatter you all," the warp user said, acting as if the attack he just received did not do anything to him. The moment he finished his sentence, his black smoke covered the entire area around the group of students plus Thirteen.

Unfazed by the villain's power, Killua watched his classmates and saw Iida dash and push Uraraka and Sato out of the darkness alongside help from Shoji.

The next thing he knew, Killua felt himself freefalling into the zone filled with fire, and he could vaguely see someone behind, or rather, above him. He noticed five limbs on the person and immediately deduced it to be Ojiro. The blond hair at the end of the fifth, more unusually placed limb confirmed that it was indeed the martial artist.

The former assassin swung his legs to shift his bodyweight several times in midair to ensure he would land on his feet rather than his head. Once he hit the ground with the heat blazing all around him, he watched as Ojiro mimicked the motions Killua made to land safely as well.

Taking a look around after confirming Ojiro was fine, Killua observed his surroundings. The place he was sent to was the Conflagration Zone, which was an urban setting raging with fires. Through the gaps between some buildings, Killua stared at a group of villains trooping out towards him and Ojiro.

_Alright, so, the warp villain isn't a mind reader obviously, so he doesn't know I need to talk to him, _Killua reasoned with himself. _And I doubt Mr. Aizawa would approve of me talking to a villain in the first place. So, I need to be subtle about it but also catch the attention of that warp villain. _A mischievous smile found its way to Killua's face. _I know just the way to do it. I'll need a near-perfect scenario, but I can craft it out._

He cast a look over at Ojiro, who was already looking Killua's way with a worried look on his face. "Do we fight them?" he asked the ex-assassin who he assumed was very skilled in fighting to have beaten Todoroki.

"Yup, I think that's our only way out," Killua affirmed. He sprinted in the direction the villains were coming from and began pressing his fingers into their necks and sent a healthy dose of electricity into their bodies to knock them out for a couple of hours. Their attempts to hit him were pathetic. He rolled his eyes, weaving in and out of their attack ranges as he knocked more and more villains unconscious. _This is boring, I could kill them all in a second or two if I was really trying._

There was one villain he purposely left: a large and tall villain carrying a metal bat akin to a softball bat. Fearing how easily Killua knocked his comrades out, the villain rushed at Ojiro who was busy defending himself from other villains and reared his bat at the blond student's head.

"LOOK OUT!" Killua shouted with an outstretched arm and a leap at the big villain. Ojiro did not even have time to turn his head before his silver haired classmate pressed a palm into the villain's back and flooded it with electricity. The remaining villains froze at Killua's display of power and brutality. The victim of Killua's powerful attack fell to the ground, lifeless, after a few seconds of being frozen himself.

Ojiro had stopped moving as soon as he felt the tingle of electricity behind him. He finished fully turning his head and glanced at Killua before staring at the charred body of the villain in front of his classmate but behind himself.

"…Dude," Ojiro managed, his voice hoarse and breath hitched. "What did you do to him?" The blond feared the worse but hoped for the best. He was 99% sure the villain was dead, but he needed to hear some sort of answer telling him that was not the case. However, Ojiro doubted any certainty from Killua still would not make him believe the villain was anything but dead. His body had electrical burns in numerous places, clothes torn at several places.

Killua hesitated with his reply, eyes widening as he realized the effect his attack had. "I…I don't know…I went out of control with my power. I forgot to hold back because…because you would've been crushed if I didn't stop him." He gave a very typical response a U.A. Hero course student would give if they had been in Killua's situation. A "no other choice" or "it was an accident" scenario. Killua expertly forced this situation to happen. He figured the villain with the metal bat would think of one of two things, if not both, if Killua were to knock all the other villains out but leave him: 1) Because of this villain's larger stature, Killua's electricity might not work as well on him, so Killua did not want to fight the villain, and/or 2) The villain feared Killua's power and instead went after Ojiro as a result of this fear.

Either way, Killua got the situation he needed, and he made good use of it. _If this League of Villains or whatever were to do a scan for these side characters, they would notice that at least one of them was dead. Then, that leads into phase 2 of this plan._

The remaining villains were not about to let this opportunity pass up. They charged at the two hero students, weapons in hand or Quirks prepared. Sensing the moving horde, Killua turned himself to face them and continued knocking them out one by one. Ojiro fended the villains off with hit-and-run martial arts, but he was not skilled in knocking them out, so he left that for his classmate.

"You sure can use a lot of electricity," Ojiro hesitantly made eye contact and conversation with the killer in front of him.

Killua was hearing the edge in the martial artist's voice. He sighed. "You don't have to be so cautious of me. It was an accident on my end, man. And plus, I saved you because I interfered."

"But you killed someone!" Ojiro shouted out loud, anger releasing from within his body.

"But I also saved you," Killua calmly pointed out. "If I hadn't, nobody would've. Your head would've been crushed, and you might have died. If not, you'd get a severe concussion for sure."

"Still, that, doesn't change everything," the blond muttered through grit teeth. He was no longer looking at Killua, instead finding more comfort in the ground. "A hero's job isn't to kill. You stop villains, but not like this."

"Would you rather be dead right now?" the silver haired teen whispered, a bit louder than most whispers but still quiet enough to keep his calm facial expression and body language.

The blond teen hesitated, not knowing how to counter such a question. He slowly shook his head. "You're going to get punished for this. It was self defense, and you're still a minor, so I don't think the punishment will be too severe. But you might get kicked out of U.A."

"But I saved you, right? That's the job of a hero, isn't it?"

"It is, and you did save me, but you took someone else's life," Ojiro pointed out. "Killing a villain doesn't make you better than the villains themselves."

Killua took a step forward and extended his hand to Ojiro's shoulder, but the blond shrugged it off. "Don't touch me. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad, at what happened…and how today went. I need some time to think." He walked off while Killua thought of a reply to give, but none came to mind that could help fix what Ojiro thought of him.

_He is mad at me, but he didn't say that. Oh well, I don't really care. I got what I needed from here,_ Killua thought with a cat-like grin on his face. His eyes were subconsciously following a walking Ojiro towards a more centralized location within U.S.J. Killua decided it was also time for him to move out from the Conflagration Zone and head to a place where there were more people. Wary of which way Ojiro was headed, Killua searched for another route that could get him out.

By the time he was out and found some other people, he was watching as a hulking dark blue creature with an exposed brain in the center of its head was crushing Aizawa's bones like twigs. His teacher screamed out in pain. Killua's homeroom teacher was not looking too good, but Killua could not exactly save him by running at his top speed. That would draw too much attention. Instead, he ran in at a more reasonable pace as he saw the hands villain leap towards Asui in the water next to Midoriya and Mineta.

Aizawa raised his head at the last second and erased the villain's Quirk. Killua had no clue what the villain's Quirk was, but he jumped at the blue creature and kicked its head, prompting it to let go of Aizawa. The older man's head fell with a thud, and Killua knew he was close to being unconscious if he had not already lost consciousness.

A loud cry from Midoriya stole Killua's attention. He was about to land a devastating punch on the hands villain when the blue creature in front of Killua disappeared and took the blow. Smoke crowded the air, and the lights around the perimeter of the ceiling broke.

When the smoke cleared, Killua noticed the hands villain behind the creature, and the creature took the punch with no problem. _Damn, Midoriya packs quite a punch_, Killua chuckled to himself over his pun but felt a growing curiosity to know how the creature was able to take the hit so easily.

The dark blue creature grabbed Midoriya, and Asui shot her tongue out from the water to grab him. Killua put himself in the fight and became a blur as he charged at the creature with another kick. His foot smashed into the side of its face, and Midoriya fell out from its grasp.

Killua eyed the black and purple smoke forming beside the hands villain. The smoky warp villain appeared. "Tomura Shigaraki, a student has escaped and is likely going to call for help. I do not know if we have the numbers to beat multiple Pro Heroes. I checked around in every zone, and most of the people we brought with us are knocked out. And, might I add, I found one of them to be dead."

The hands villain, known as Shigaraki, scratched his neck for several seconds before speaking. "There is a killer somewhere in this dome, huh? I wonder if it was a student or one of our own pawns. Where is this dead pawn, and do you know how he or she died, Kurogiri?"

Before the warp villain, Kurogiri, could respond, the entrance to U.S.J. burst open, and stepping in was All Might wearing a white dress shirt and golden dress pants. "Villains, you have made a grave mistake, entering into U.A. uninvited!" From the videos of All Might, Killua had always seen the Symbol of Peace smiling, even in his toughest situations. But this time, he did not show a smile.

_He's really mad, _Killua and Midoriya thought at the same time. Killua glanced around at his classmates' faces and saw as the looks of fear turned into relief.

"All Might is here!" Mineta screamed out. "He'll save us!"

"All Might, you joined the party late," Shigaraki said from where he stood. All Might was still around the entrance area where Killua could see Sero, Ashido, Uraraka, Sato, and Shoji. "I hope you have fun here."

The Number 1 Hero jumped down the stairs much like Aizawa did. The only difference was that All Might was impossible to track for most of the people watching as the hero knocked out hordes of villains in seconds. Killua's eyes widened the more and more he watched All Might take down the villains. _He's, as fast as me…faster even?! Maybe not faster, but I think he can match me. I didn't even know anyone in this world was capable of this._

With Bisky's training still grilled in his head, the ex-assassin used _Gyo _on his eyes to see what was really happening when All Might moved. _Enhancer Nen…of course, it'd have to be that. But the way it's being used, around his body…it has the same properties as…where did I see that before? _Killua tried his hardest at remembering when he had seen someone else's Nen being applied the same way. He had not used _Gyo _on many people or Quirks, so it was not that hard. He shot a quick glance at Midoriya. _That's right, it was him! Even though Midoriya only used it for a split second, and on a tiny portion of his body, I can still put it together that it was him who had Nen that looked the same as All Might's does right now._ He turned back towards All Might, who had picked up Aizawa and dropped him on the ground. Killua watched as All Might pulled Asui and Mineta out from the water. He then told them and Killua to head back to the exit while carrying Aizawa and to leave the building.

"Young Zoldyck, leave things here to me," All Might told the silver haired teen, noticing the boy had not moved. "Help your classmates carry Aizawa back. He is unconscious."

Killua nodded, barely paying attention to what All Might told him. He followed his three classmates and carried Aizawa's legs as Midoriya held him by the shoulders. Mineta walked beside Killua, and Asui was at the front. Killua bore his eyes into Midoriya's back as he continued thinking and walking forward. _No way they have the same Quirk, right? There are probably a million Quirks like All Might's, and Midoriya's. Still, the similarity is…unnerving. I'll have to keep my eyes peeled, even though it's not my business. But, it's still interesting. All Might is cool. I respect the power he has. He might be the only person in this world that I know of, who could possibly beat me in a fight._

"So you're the main boss, huh?" All Might asked Shigaraki, to which the villain did not reply. "Carolina Smash!" All Might ran forward with his arms crossed. The power he used would have knocked Shigaraki out for sure, but the villain said something about _Nomu_, and the blue creature with an exposed brain blocked the attack.

The next few seconds and minutes passed by very quickly. Midoriya ran back to help All Might, Bakugo exploded his way to the fight and attacked Kurogiri, Kirishima tagged along with the impulsive ash blond, and Todoroki froze the Nomu which helped All Might get out from its clutches.

While All Might was still getting up, Shigaraki ordered the Nomu to attack Bakugo because he was holding Kurogiri down, who was the escape route for the League of Villains. The explosive blond teen could not even react, so Killua pulled Mineta close and dumped Aizawa's legs much like Midoriya had done with Asui when the curly green haired teen ran off to help his idol.

Remembering to activate Godspeed before moving, Killua sprinted at Bakugo and shoved him aside to avoid getting hit by the Nomu. Shigaraki was silent for a few seconds before he saw the two teens on the other side of his creation.

Kurogiri was also silent, but then he started remembering something. "Shigaraki, I remember now. The one who died was in the fire zone. He had what looked to be electrical burns around his body. It could have been the work of the silver haired boy."

That seemed to amuse Shigaraki because the villain now stared at Killua with a smile covered by the hand on his face. "A hero in training, at U.A. nonetheless, killed a villain? How would that sound on the headlines for a news channel? This, is something we can work with," Shigaraki stated as he stepped forward. "Nomu, get the silver haired kid. We can take him with us."

Bakugo was glaring at Killua with a threatening face. Midoriya and Kirishima both had their jaw dropped as they were staring at Killua, then turned back to the Nomu to watch what it would do. Todoroki's mouth was open a bit more than usual, and his heterochromatic eyes were widened in shock as well.

All Might simply looked at the silver haired teen with a look that was a little puzzled. He was not sure what Shigaraki and Kurogiri were talking about. _A villain is dead? And, they think it is the work of Young Zoldyck, because the villain had electrical burns on his body? This is nonsense. A mistake. It must be cleared up. But first, _All Might intercepted and stopped the Nomu that rushed towards Killua to grab him.

"Everyone, please go back to the front, and leave from here!" All Might grunted as he held the engineered creature back. "I will handle this! Other U.A. staff are on the way too, so do not worry!"

Killua pulled a frozen Bakugo up, who was now staring at the Nomu with wide eyes. _That's the second time I couldn't see it, _he thought as he grit his teeth and felt the tug from his classmate pull him to his feet. He turned over to glare at the silver haired teen. _But, this pale bastard killed a villain? No way. That has to be wrong._

_Killua, man, _Kirishima thought as his eyes sunk in sadness. _If this is true, you'll be punished. I might not see you again. But I'm sure you had your reasons, man! Wait, what am I thinking? This has to be some sort of a plan from the villains! You wouldn't kill someone! _

_Killua, killed someone? _Midoriya was still stuck on that thought as he stared back at the approaching Bakugo and Killua. _He's a hero student! Hero students would never do that! It has to be a mistake on the villains' part, or if it isn't, it was an accident in self defense because the villains must have attacked him first! Plus, because that smoke villain said the villain was in the fire zone, it's possible he was confused between fire burns and electrical burns. Or maybe, this is some plan he created…to frame something on a U.A. student…_

_Perhaps, Young Zoldyck is, a threat to U.A., which would explain a completely forged application, _All Might thought gravely back to the meeting Nezu held a week ago as he began punching the Nomu to break its Shock Absorption limit.

Todoroki was the only student who kept himself composed without thinking much about what Kurogiri said. "If I didn't come in time, you would have been in a lot of trouble, wouldn't you, All Might?"

"Yes, I would have been," All Might replied in between punches and dodges. "So, thank you for that, Young Todoroki. But now, I will handle this."

"I can't let the kid escape from me!" Shigaraki yelled out. "Kurogiri, make sure he doesn't escape! And bring him to ME!"

Kurogiri obeyed and warped himself in front of the students who were about to head to the front. Shigaraki himself lunged at Killua too and closed the distance in the blink of an eye. But Bakugo was prepared for it as he released an explosive punch in the direction Shigaraki was coming from. The punch blasted Shigaraki back, but the villain was still on his feet. Todoroki used his ice to try and freeze the villain's feet, but a blast of wind from the punches of All Might and Nomu clashing shattered the ice and sent the students and villains flying in different directions.

Killua and Kirishima landed on their butts next to each other, and Kurogiri made his appearance by warping in front of them. The spiky red haired teen hardened his arms, got on his feet, and ran in front of Killua protectively. He spoke without looking back. "Killua, run! I'll handle this guy, you just get out of here! He's a villain, he's probably lying! I don't believe you killed someone!"

_But, you're wrong, Kirishima, _Killua thought deeply. _I did kill someone._

The redhead turned back for a split second when he did not hear Killua get up and run. "Dude, what are you doing? Get out of here!" He felt a rush of wind coming near his face, so he turned around and was almost faced with Kurogiri. "GO!" he shouted in Kurogiri's face, but the shout was meant for his friend. Kirishima punched his hardened arm into the metal Kurogiri covered with his smoke.

Killua got up as Kirishima ordered, but he did not run away. Instead, he leapt forward and punched the metal through Kurogiri's smoke, knocking the villain back. In the teen's eyes, Kurogiri saw something that was not a look of anger or rage or frustration. He could not tell what the boy was thinking or feeling, but he knew there was a chance it may not have been feelings of anger towards the League of Villains.

A huge blast of wind knocked everyone nearby away again. The Nomu had punched All Might quite a distance, but the Number 1 Hero still stood on his feet.

"You know, All Might, I'm quite disappointed by this trash of a society," Shigaraki monologued to All Might after he had gotten Bakugo off of him for a bit. "Why does society decide what is good and what is bad? Villains may use violence, but so do heroes. But, it seems, violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. In the end, violence only breeds violence, and the world will know that after you are dead!"

_What a stupid philosophy, _Killua thought with a frown as he listened to Shigaraki's monologue. The corner of his eyes were trained on Kurogiri. _From what I understand, heroes only use violence to stop villains. Villains instigate, and heroes respond to it. If villains use violence, heroes have to use it in return to stop them. Heroes generally don't attack for no reason. I can't believe I'm considering talking to these guys. They're pretty stupid._

"That's not true at all," All Might retorted plainly, very much thinking along the same lines as Killua. "There must be something else influencing you, but you just want to kill me, you liar!"

The Nomu rushed back at All Might, and they began exchanging punches that only Killua could keep track of. The continuous wind and explosions pushed the students and villains farther away. Todoroki attempted to freeze Shigaraki amidst the chaos, but the villain was fast enough to react and jump away in time. Bakugo chased after the villain, and Todoroki released some spikes of ice at the same time to incapacitate Shigaraki. The villain expertly dodged backwards so that the ice spikes were in between him and Bakugo.

"Oi, watch what you're doing, IcyHot!" the ash blond growled at Todoroki. The red and white haired teen was unphased by Bakugo's anger. The spikes came up to Bakugo's shoulders, so he could not easily jump over them. With one swing, he blew the ice up into a million pieces and chased Shigaraki again, propelling himself through the air using his Quirk. Todoroki followed Shigaraki from the opposite side as Bakugo by sliding on ice he was creating.

Meanwhile, Kurogiri was busy trying to warp Kirishima to anywhere but in front of him while also trying to warp Killua into the League's hideout. He seemingly trapped Killua within his smoke, but just as he was about to stuff the silver haired teen through a portal that would send him away, he heard a voice coming from afar.

"_SMAAAASSSSHHH!_" Both Killua and Kirishima heard Midoriya's voice from a mile away. The green haired teen's finger flick broke his left middle finger, but it forced Kurogiri to dissipate his smoke and reform after the attack's after effects were done.

Killua began feeling frustrated. He just wanted to "get caught" and enter Kurogiri's warp so he could talk to the villain in peace. But Kirishima and Midoriya were not letting that happen because they did not know that Killua wanted it to happen.

"Pesky kids!" Kurogiri growled at the red and green haired teens. "Just let me complete my job!"

"Your job? You mean to scatter us all?" Kirishima frowned at the villain with a dangerous voice neither of his classmates had heard him use before. "Scattering us was your job. You already did that, and it didn't work at all! So stop trying to frame Killua for something he didn't do!"

"Foolish. You have not seen what I saw. The dead body of the so-called villain is covered in electrical burns. It had to have been this boy."

Midoriya bit his tongue. He knew both Killua and Kaminari had electricity Quirks. He did not know where Kaminari was sent, but he did not know where Killua was sent either. _If Kaminari was the one who killed the villain, Kurogiri may have spotted him still in the fire zone. But, Kaminari hasn't appeared out here anywhere. But Killua is here! And he was here when Kurogiri mentioned the dead villain too. I don't like the sound of this, but we need the truth later. Right now, we have to stop this villain!_

Some bellows from All Might, followed by massive waves of wind, got the attention from everyone. "Villain, have you ever heard these words before?! Go beyond! _PLUS ULTRAAAAA!_" A killer punch slammed the Nomu in the chest and launched it through the glass ceiling of the dome with an explosion. The vibration of the breaking glass and subsequent explosion could be felt all across the building.

Everyone watching, including the students up the stairs near the entrance, was in total awe after All Might's tremendous display of power. Even Killua, who was notoriously hard to impress, felt a good sensation in his stomach after seeing the Nomu be launched. But just as quickly as it came, it faded away. Killua had other concerns he needed to get to.

"If we take him on together, we can kill him," Shigaraki spoke to Kurogiri who had gotten a break from Midoriya and Kirishima during All Might's insane punch. The villain with the hands all over his body sprinted towards All Might, who stood still. Midoriya, using his Quirk, blasted off his legs which broke from the power he used and prepared a punch to land on Shigaraki.

While Midoriya was in the air, Kurogiri warped Shigaraki's hand that was reaching for All Might in a path that would leave Midoriya's face in the clutches of Shigarki's Quirk: Decay. The green haired teen had seen what Shigaraki's Quirk could do because it was used on Aizawa. His Quirk disintegrated anything it touched.

Killua sprung off his legs as hard as he could to grab Midoriya out of the way. At the same moment, the entrance to U.S.J. burst open. A teacher with a gun in hand, the Pro Hero Snipe, was the first to enter. He shot Shigaraki's hand with expert aim so as to not shoot Killua or Midoriya as well. Killua made sure his body was covered in _Ten_, so it was unlikely the bullets would do much to him even if they connected. However, he would still rather not be asked why he was not hurting from a bullet, so he was thankful for Snipe's perfect accuracy.

Snipe shot Shigaraki a couple more times, and Kurogiri covered his surrounding area with a warp to protect Shigaraki from anymore bullets. Killua had landed within the area Kurogiri covered, so he was about to be warped away with the villains.

"NO! KILLUA!" Kirishima shouted, baring his teeth at the villains who had Killua trapped. Midoriya had fallen on all four limbs right outside the area of the warp, but he could not move. Both of his legs were broken, and so was his middle finger on his left hand. He looked on in agony before a gust of wind began blowing Kurogiri towards where the wind was coming from.

Thirteen was using his Quirk: Black Hole to capture Kurogiri and remove the smoke away from Killua and Shigaraki to save the former and arrest the latter. However, both of them were already partially inside Kurogiri's Quirk: Warp Gate, so Thirteen was unable to get them out.

Kurogiri resisted Black Hole and finished using his Quirk, and he along with Shigaraki and Killua disappeared.

"KILLUAAA!" Kirishima shouted after the teen was gone. He fell to his knees with his head down. _What kind of friend am I, if I couldn't even help him out? I should've done something, damn it!_ He forced his eyes shut and balled his hands into hardened fists. "AGH!" He punched the ground, leaving a crack and a dent where his right fist connected with the ground.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was shaking on the ground, barely keeping his body up with his limbs that did not work so well. "I…couldn't do anything…" he muttered to the ground.

"That's not true," Midoriya heard All Might's voice counter. The green haired teen looked up to his idol and teacher who had turned into his true form, a skeleton compared to his muscle form. "You bought a few seconds for me. I might have died if you didn't. You saved me, Young Midoriya. Thank you."

Midoriya's eyes began to tear up as he heard these words come from his biggest inspiration, but it did not relieve him of his guilt. "But…I failed. They took Killua. How can I become the Number 1 Hero if I can't even save my own classmate?!"

"Young Midoriya-" All Might began but was abruptly cut off by his student and successor.

"Killua is a better hero than me! He saved me, and Kacchan, but he got himself put into danger!" Midoriya closed his eyes, and the tears began to flow down his face. He clenched his fists and yelped at the pain he felt. "And they wanted to take him away too! They got what they wanted, All Might! They won!" he yelled with his eyes still closed but face lifted up off the ground.

"They did not win," All Might responded softly. "They did not kill me. That was their main goal. Them wanting to take Young Zoldyck with them, is not what they came for. But, Young Midoriya, I promise you that we will get him back. No hero student should be stuck with villains. No child, should be with villains," he declared.

In the following moments, the Pro Heroes who arrived took down the remaining villains and arrested all of them. The police soon arrived as well, and everyone noted that one of the villains was indeed dead with numerous electrical burns on his skin.

Thirteen told the main detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi, what happened from his point of view. Later on, Detective Tsukauchi talked to his close friend All Might in private, and the Number 1 Hero revealed that Kurogiri mentioned how he saw the dead villain with electrical burns and concluded it was Killua.

"Okay, 18 of you are here," Tsukauchi told Class 1-A outside U.S.J. "No one was injured except for the boy with broken legs and a finger on his left hand. However, that is treatable by Recovery Girl. The worst news is, your classmate, Killua Zoldyck, was taken by the League of Villains." The mood of the class visibly fell, and Kirishima most of all glared at the ground in his frustration with himself. "We will investigate what happened here and create a group of heroes who can bring the boy back. We will also be conducting interrogations with all of you, but we will not do that right away. It will take place in a few days. Do not worry so much about the events that occurred today, kids. You're all promising heroes. Don't let this get you down. Your classmate will be saved, and everyone will be alright. I promise that, and so does All Might," Tsukauchi finished with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**Before anyone mentions it, I am aware I mixed up the order of the U.S.J. events that happened in the anime/manga. That was on purpose. It's pretty boring reading exactly what happens in canon, so I thought that maybe changing the exact timing of certain parts would be a good way to mix it up. I tried not to tell too much of what originally happened and mostly keeping it to things Killua had an impact on, so hopefully I did well in that regard.**

**On another note, I'm really unsure as to how the feedback for this chapter will be haha. In my mind, it sounds pretty cool, so I hope all you readers see it that way too! I'm not sure if it was predictable, and I really do want it to make sense to everyone why things went the way they did.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think about it in a review or a message, I'm actually very curious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Moving on, the biggest news story of today: U.A. High School's Hero class, Class 1-A, was attacked by a villain group called the League of Villains while they were having a training lesson at a more remote location on the school's campus," a male news reporter spoke for a channel as he sat at a table next to a female reporter. "The League of Villains' goal was to kill the Symbol of Peace, All Might, but he was not there at their initial entry into the school's facility."

"The students of Class 1-A were scattered around and forced to defend themselves against real villains at such a young age. Fortunately, none of the students were injured by the villains. One student had a self-caused injury but is expected to be fine. The two most concerning things in this villain invasion is that a student was kidnapped by the villains, and this same student is also suspected to have been the cause of a villain's death during the attack. U.A. staff has not said anything about the matter, and the student's information is being kept confidential."

"What kind of hero student would kill another person, even if it is a villain? There has been a recent rise in villain attacks. Is this news going to make daily life harder for heroes and civilians? The last thing we need is hero students acting like villains," the female reporter finally added her own words. "This is not something that should be forgiven by U.A. He or she must be punished. Granted, we do not know any specifics about this situation, so it may be a little more complicated than punishing the student so quickly. However, in order for the student to be punished, the student must be taken away from the grasp of the villains first. There is no word from U.A. or the police as to what will be done for that, but we believe there will be a group of heroes who will be on this job to recover the abducted student…"

Mashirao Ojiro turned his television off with the remote in his hand. _These reporters, don't know anything. They're just saying whatever will grab people's attention the most. Although, they're not wrong. Killua needs to be punished for what he's done, but the prerequisite for that is to get him back. The heroes don't know where the League of Villains are. It could be a while till that happens._

_But, Killua, I've calmed down now. I got over what you did. _Ojiro took a deep breath as he sat on his sofa with one leg propped up on top of his other crossed leg. _Obviously, you saved me. But you killed the villain. Could you have saved me without killing the villain? Probably. You could've knocked him out like you did to the rest of them. But in your hurry to save me, you forgot to hold back on your Quirk. I get that. It makes sense. But, _the blond teen bit his tongue with a look of frustration on his face. _I don't like what the result was. I might never think of you the same way now. I do hope you're safe, though._ His face softened as his mind raced of the possibilities Killua could find himself in at this moment.

* * *

"Well, this is wonderful," Shigaraki groaned through grit teeth and several hisses of pain. "These gunshots hurt. Kurogiri, fix me up. At least we got a prize for all that trouble."

Killua scowled at the villain covered by hands. "Who's running this show?" he asked Kurogiri before the warp villain could grab supplies to help Shigaraki. "There's no way it's that clown. Is it you?"

If Kurogiri could raise an eyebrow right now, he would have. Shigaraki, on the other hand, was trying to claw his hands onto Killua's face. "You stupid brat! I'm in the charge of this! Wait till I'm better, I'll squeeze your face and destroy it!"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes and snorted, which only served to anger the villain more. "Like I'm scared of you," he retorted with narrowed eyes and a low voice that sent chills down Shigaraki's spine.

The villain covered in hands calmed down and faced Kurogiri. "Get the stuff, whatever you need. Make the pain go away, and cover these wounds. It'll take a while for this to heal, and before I can fight again." The smoke villain obeyed and opened some cabinets to get what he needed.

While Kurogiri was helping Shigaraki, Killua observed where he was. For one, it was pretty dark. A few dim lights on the ceiling lit up the place. He looked to be inside a bar because there was a countertop with a few stools in front and several alcoholic drinks behind it. Kurogiri quickly finished wrapping Shigaraki's wounds.

"You're a bartender?" Killua asked Kurogiri and Shigaraki.

"Yes, I do bartending quite often," Kurogiri replied vaguely to the boy's question.

Killua took a seat on a stool and put an arm on the counter so he could lean on it. "So, Shigaraki, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Did you kill one of those pawns I brought with me?" The villain cut right to the chase.

"Yes," Killua replied with no hesitation.

"Very good," Shigaraki applauded the boy. "That's what we need. Tearing down this hero society would be fantastic. What better way to do it than to convert a hero student into a villain?"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes again. "Sorry, I don't take orders from people anymore. I have a different proposition, though."

"What makes you think you can get away with not listening to my orders?" Shigaraki mused.

"For one, you're injured, so you'd hardly be able to enforce your orders by using force. Two, I'm not really feeling threatened by either of you." He scoffed after his second sentence to show he was confident in himself.

Shigaraki glared at the teen with one visible eye through the hand on his face. "Heh, you're pretty stupid if you think I wouldn't be able to handle a kid. But, to truthfully answer your first question, I actually don't run the League of Villains. My teacher hides in the shadows and orders us what to do."

Killua raised an amused eyebrow. "I thought so. Who's your teacher?"

"I have no obligation to tell a cocky brat such as yourself," he spat in response.

"But you told me there is someone else who runs this…organization," Killua countered. "Why can't you tell me who?"

"Teacher would rather remain anonymous," Shigaraki answered, wincing at a sudden jolt of pain he felt from his wounds. "You don't need to talk to him yet. Right now, you need to show your loyalty to us."

"Is that a bad joke?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow. "Loyalty to you guys? You literally kidnapped me. How do you expect to have my trust? And plus, I'm not scared of you, so, I don't think I'll ever show loyalty to you or your cause," he added because he knew it would infuriate Shigaraki.

However, everything Killua said, it was all a bluff. Killua needed the villains more than the villains knew, but he could not let them know that just yet.

"You brat, I'm really going to kill you," Shigaraki threatened with a hiss of pain.

The teen ignored the villain and turned back to Kurogiri who had not said anything in a while. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Tell this man child to go play with his toys."

Shigaraki began scratching his neck to contain his rage. "_You _are my toy. And anything you need to tell Kurogiri, you can say in front of me too."

Killia continued ignoring the hands villain, which only served to fuel his anger. "How about it?" he asked Kurogiri.

"No way, you're staying here and speaking in front of both of us, or neither of us," Shigaraki growled but was ignored again by the teen.

The warp villain darted his eyes between the boy and Shigaraki. "Tomura Shigaraki, please excuse me. I will talk to the boy in private and see what he wants."

"Fine! But you'd better tell me what it is afterwards," Shigaraki ordered.

Killua snorted. "Fat chance." He followed Kurogiri to a different room in the bar and closed the door behind him. He was not worried about Shigaraki creeping up to the door and eavesdropping. After all, Killua would be able to sense if someone was coming.

"What did you want to say?" Kurogiri's voice was apprehensive.

"Your Quirk is some sort of teleportation?" he cut straight to the point.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know the full extent of the powers your Quirk has?"

Kurogiri thought for a moment before answering. "That is an interesting question, but my answer would be I believe so. However, it may be possible that I am missing something."

Killua nodded, happy with the honesty. "Like what? What do you think you could be missing?"

The villain thought carefully about his answer again. "I am not sure if I should tell you. You are a U.A. student, training to become a hero. I would be giving away my powers to someone who could potentially capture me. You tell us you cannot trust us, so how can I trust you?"

The silver haired teen frowned and his eyes narrowed. "You make a good point, but I don't really care about you or the League of Villains. And if you can't trust me, why go through the trouble of bringing me here?"

"Well, those were Tomura Shigaraki's orders, and I followed them," he responded honestly.

Well, in any case it doesn't matter." Killua paused for a moment. "I don't care to become a hero either, though."

The villain was silent for a few moments, thinking about what Killua's thoughts and rationale could be. "Then why join U.A.? In the Hero course, no less?"

"I'm not from around here. I live far away. Really far. If your Quirk could send me back to my home, that would be fantastic," Killua stated in a low voice. The tone in the boy's voice confused Kurogiri a bit. Perhaps the boy was from a very far place he could not travel to? In that case, how did he find himself in Japan?

"Airplanes travel to most countries in the world, as do ships-" Kurogiri began before stopping himself at the shake of Killua's head.

"I can't travel in a standard way to my home. A Quirk brought me to Japan. I need to find either that Quirk, or someone else's, who can send me back," Killua spoke in half truths. Alluka did not really have a Quirk, but it could be considered one by the people in this world.

"A Quirk brought you to Japan…?" Kurogiri was so lost from the boy's explanations. "And you cannot travel home by airplane or boat? This must be a very remote area. Where do you come from, boy?"

"Really far," was Killua's only response.

Kurogiri narrowed his smoky glowing eyes. "That does not explain anything. Stop trying to beat around the bush here. I cannot tell you if I can send you back without you telling me where you come from. The way you are talking right now, leads me to think you are an alien of some sort. Are you suggesting I believe that?"

Killua's heart froze. Kurogiri hit the nail on the head with that one. His outer facial expression remained neutral thanks to the years of practice he had during his assassin training. _What do I say? This is such a hard situation. Maybe, the truth? They're villains, and now they've made themselves known. There's no way they would go to the media and tell the world that I'm not from here. No way, right? I should just tell him the truth, or…nah. _"You can interpret it however you want. But I need to go _far_."

"That's…not helpful. But, I am sure you have a reason for asking all these questions, so I will take what you say with my own interpretations because you give none yourself. But, young man, if you are somehow from a different world, I do not think my Quirk is capable of sending you there."

Killua nodded, expecting as much. "That's fine. I didn't say I was from a different world. You're only assuming that. I'll be on my way now." He opened the door and spotted Shigaraki sitting at the countertop of the bar and watching the news. The media outlet he was watching was talking about the dead villain who was found at U.A.'s U.S.J.

The villain chuckled when he saw Killua. "The news is already on you, kid. Forget your dream of becoming a hero. Join us now, before you become my enemy."

The teen yawned and put a hand to cover his mouth. "Nah. Kurogiri doesn't have anything for me. My work here is done." He began stepping towards the door, but Kurogiri warped himself in front of the boy.

Shigaraki began cackling from his seat. "Kurogiri, what did our guest say to you behind that door?"

Killua shot a glare that promised death at Shigaraki, and then he showed the same glare to Kurogiri. "Don't you dare…" he trailed off as Kurogiri ignored him and began speaking.

"He wanted to know the extent of my Quirk and its applications. He may be from a different world and requires a Quirk to send him back to his."

The hands villain got off of his seat and stood up with bad posture due to his wounds. "That's almost impossible to believe, kid. Out of all the lies you could tell, you told that one to figure out his Quirk?! Well, in any case, you _are_ still a kid."

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't even say I'm from a different world! You understood him wrong, Shigaraki." Killua stated in an annoyed voice. If Kurogiri had nothing to offer him, he wanted to leave and return to his room where Gon would most likely be waiting.

"If it's a Quirk you're after, Teacher has many of those," Shigaraki ignored Killua's attempt at riling him up. He hid a smile behind the hand on his face. "If you do what I say, I will let you meet him, and he might be able to help you."

The silver haired teen was about to retort with a rude response, but he noticed the television screen flicker and turn fairly dark on its own, a colour akin to dark grey. Complete black would mean the screen was off entirely, but dark grey meant it was on but nothing was playing. A voice was heard, but Killua did not know who it belonged to, or whether it was the person's real voice or if it was modified.

"Greetings, young one, Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri," the voice greeted. "Boy, what is your name? I would rather address you properly."

Killua could tell the voice was a no-nonsense person. It had to be someone powerful – perhaps Shigaraki's teacher? He did not feel the need to lie. "Call me Killua," he responded.

"Very well then, Killua. You may have your suspicions about who I am. I will not confirm or deny them. But, I may be able to help you. I cannot talk to you much right now. I would appreciate if you come back to us at a later date, perhaps in a week? If you agree, you may leave whenever you wish."

"And if I don't agree?"

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke up again. "Well, I do think you would be useful for our cause. Tomura Shigaraki, you did well by bringing this boy here. You have made a good decision."

"Thank you," Shigaraki replied happily.

Killua raised an eyebrow. In these past minutes, he had never heard the villain be so…excited? Maybe that was the word the ex-assassin was looking for. _Whenever Shigaraki spoke, it was like he was constantly mad at me, or something else. But when this guy from the TV praised him, his demeanor became different. This TV guy is definitely, Shigaraki's 'teacher'. _"What exactly is your cause?"

"To kill All Might," Shigaraki stated plainly before the voice on the screen could reply. "That's our goal. And you will help us in it."

Killua snorted for a third time since he was at the villains' hideout. "Yeah, no, that's a terrible goal. You could never kill him."

The silver haired teen felt a flare of killing intent directed his way. He internally scoffed at the show. _I could do waaaaaay better than that, _he thought with a smirk.

"I will disintegrate-" the villain began but was cut off by the voice from the screen.

"Shigaraki, do not hurt Killua," the voice commanded. The killing intent vanished from the atmosphere. "He will be useful for us. In exchange, Killua, I may have a lead that can help you in your struggle."

"How do I know I can trust you? I can't even see your face."

"Believe me, you do not want to see my face!" the voice let out a small chuckle. "But if you do not wish to trust me, that is fine. It is your loss, after all, for giving up some information that could prove useful."

Killua narrowed his eyes and glared at the screen. "Isn't it your loss, because I am apparently useful for you? And there's no guarantee you can help me, so I'm not really losing anything, am I?"

"That's a foolish way of looking at it," the voice countered right back. "But I will leave your foolishness up to you. Now then, I must get going. If you want to come back here and talk to me again, come back in exactly one week. No earlier, no later. Farewell, all three of you." The screen turned off and went completely black.

There was silence for a few moments before Killua spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys when I see you." He made sure to be vague about his decision to come back here or not – he would talk to Gon about that first.

"Are you coming back?" Kurogiri inquired.

Killua shrugged. "Told you. See you when I see you." Without another word, he silently walked towards the door as was usual of the assassin's quiet footsteps. He exited the bar and found himself face to face with a lot of cement. The tall buildings around him indicated that he was obviously in a city, but he had no idea which city he was in or how to get back to Musutafu, if he was even outside of it in the first place.

Strolling around for a bit, he found out he would have to take the train to Musutafu – an option he could not take because he had no money. He checked the distance between the cities on a computer in a public library, and he estimated it would take him about an hour to run back if he used Godspeed as much as he could. _But, there's probably not a path for running that much…I don't think this world imagined someone would want to run hundreds of kilometers. Threatening someone to take me back would be a piece of cake, but that wouldn't go so well if other people were around. Law enforcement, and society as a whole, is a lot more strict here than at home. I don't care about them, but I'd rather not make things harder for myself in the long run._

In the end, Killua decided he would run back. Not on any road, but off the road, through forestry and random buildings he would pass by. Buildings were very common along the populated area of southern Japan, but Killua sped through and people did not even notice someone had ran by at inhuman speeds.

As expected, the teen reached his motel in roughly an hour. Gon had been waiting in the room for a while and threw a fit when Killua came back so late.

"Where were you? You didn't come to our meeting spot after school…" he asked as he trailed off.

Killua raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Did the school not say anything?"

"Say anything? About what?" Gon peered with his huge eyes. He put a finger to his chin. "All they said was something bad happened at a U.A. building. Was it at that rescue training place you went to?"

"Yeah, villains attacked the place and stuff happened. You want to why I was late?" Gon nodded enthusiastically. "Well, there was a villain who had a warping Quirk. A teleportation one, kind of," he added when noticed the confused look on Gon's face. The green haired teen nodded in understanding. "I thought he could maybe teleport us to our world, if his Quirk allowed that. So I hatched a sick plan to get their attention. I killed an amateur villain and then I let them take me back to their base. I figured they might like a hero student who killed one of their own. I don't know, I just had a feeling about that one."

"Ohhh…so what happened to the teleportation villain? Can he help us?" Killua's best friend asked, completely ignoring the talk they had a bit over a week ago where Gon did not want to associate with villains.

Killua shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't seem like it. He said he can't go super far."

"Wait, did you tell them we're from a different world?"

The silver haired teen leaned back and plopped onto the bed. "No. I just told him I come from a really far place. I think he assumes I'm from a different world. Or at least, I think he had that idea," Killua added as an afterthought.

"Hmph, and you yelled at me for telling Principal Nezu that we're from a different world," Gon frowned at his best friend.

"Hey, I said the villain _might think _that I'm from a different world," Killua defended. "There's only a chance he thinks that. At least I left it up for his interpretation." The teen closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Unlike someone else who straight up told Nezu the truth." He opened one eye and peered at Gon to watch the green haired teen's reaction.

"Okay, fine," Gon sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "But what happened with the villains? While you were with them?" He took a seat on the chair.

"Well, some voice from a TV, I think it was the leader of the group," Killua began. "He said he might be able to help me. If I want to find out, I have to go there in exactly a week. Otherwise, I threw the chance."

Gon was beaming at his friend. "Then go! He can help us!"

"Idiot! How could you trust someone you don't even know, or haven't even met, so easily?"

"Well, if he can help us, why not trust him?"

"I don't think he'll do it for free, Gon." The silver haired teen shook his head. "He definitely wants something from me. He said I was useful for his cause, whatever his real cause may be."

"Wait, you don't know the villains' cause?" Killua shook his head for a no. "Then why did they attack U.A.?"

"Oh…" he trailed off as he thought back to earlier in the day. "Yeah, well, they want to kill All Might. They failed at that. Maybe that's what the TV guy's plan is. I don't know, I don't care. Not my world, not my problem." Killua laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Killua…that's not how you should be thinking…" the green haired teen frowned again. "It's actually really cool that we came here! I miss home, but I don't mind this!"

"Yeah, well, you don't genuinely have something…or someone, actually, waiting for you at home," Killua muttered, thinking about a certain someone. "Your Aunt Mito knows you go off on adventures all the time."

"You're thinking about Alluka, aren't you?" Gon asked softly. "And Aunt Mito would miss me! I haven't wrote anything to her in so long! She's probably so worried!"

The ex-assassin fondly smiled at the mention of Alluka. "Yeah, she gave me purpose in life. I had something to do. The rest of the time, I was really just following you, or Kurapika, and helping you guys in your goals. Never had anything for myself, until protecting Alluka and exploring with her became a reality."

"Don't worry, Killua! We'll get back home! And I'll help you save her, just like I got you back from the Zoldycks four years ago!"

Killua smiled again. "Thanks, Gon. I don't know what I'd do here if I didn't have you for some entertainment. So, how confused do you get in class anyway?"

Gon groaned and started talking about how much of a pain math was while Killua laughed at his friend's suffering.

* * *

The next week, Killua arrived to U.A. at his typical time – 10 minutes before class. Classes were cancelled for a couple of days after the events that transpired at U.S.J., but they now resumed in the next week.

A few people were already there when Killua arrived: Kirishima, Ashido, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Mineta. His classmates froze when they saw him – some in utter shock, some in fear, and some in a mix.

"KILLUA?!" Kirishima shouted out so loud Ashido had to cover her ears since she was standing directly next to him. "BRO! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"

Killua raised an eyebrow, not understanding Kirishima's surprise. "Why wouldn't I be here…?" Then the realization hit. _Oh, _he thought. _Crap. Did I screw this up? They weren't expecting me here, because I was "kidnapped" by villains._

"B-but you were…captured by villains!" Mineta screamed out with a finger pointed at the silver haired teen calmly standing there.

"How are you standing in front of us?! This must be a trick! Yes, that must be it!" Iida declared his own conclusion. "The real Killua would be feeling shame for what he did. Such a vile act would not be forgiven by society!"

The silver haired teen raised the same eyebrow again. _Really? I used to be a professional assassin, you think killing a petty amateur villain means anything to me? Not that you know that, though, so I don't blame you. Especially with how the society you grew up in is way different than mine. _"Uh, I am Killua, actually. Killua Zoldyck. I escaped from the villains and came back here."

A collective gasp of shock escaped from everyone's mouth. "You…you escaped from the villains? By yourself?" Ashido was the first to ask.

"But…A-All M-M-Might and the others w-were supposed to r-r-resc-cue you…" Midoriya stuttered out. "Unless that happened in secret!" he yelped out in possible realization.

"Uh…no, there was no rescue team who saved me…I escaped. Or actually, they let me go. That's the truth." And it was. They technically did let him go, even though Killua knew he could have escaped on his own whenever he needed.

"They let you go? That's pretty strange, coming from villains who were able to plan an attack on U.A.," Todoroki mentioned with eyes that bore into Killua's soul. "And they got away with it. And kidnapped a student."

"If they let you go, then that is fine. But if you escaped, Killua," Yaoyorozu began. "If you escaped, then that was not the right move. You should have waited for the professional heroes to save you. You were in a dangerous position, after all. A team of heroes was put together to rescue you and capture the villains. How would they know to stop their efforts at saving you if you came back here unannounced?"

Killua shrugged. "I don't know. If they're able to track down the place, they could still capture the villains. Not like saving me was their only priority, as you said yourself."

Yaoyorozu hesitated and looked defeated at the other teen's good counter, but Kirishima always had something to say. "Yeah, that would still be good! They could still get the villains!"

"Stop trying to defend him, Kirishima!" Iida bellowed at the red haired student who looked up in surprise. "Killua!" The taller teen with glasses marched up to the silver haired teen. "What I said before still applies. You committed a crime. You killed someone. The media does not know that, but we do. It is sad to say, but you will need to be punished for that."

Killua merely stood there, stone faced as he gazed up into Iida's eyes.

"Do you not feel any shame?" the dark blue haired teen inquired. He adjusted his glasses by raising them. "Did your parents never teach you the value of life and living beings?"

That struck a nerve deep within Killua's chest. His eyes widened and he immediately turned his head down to the floor and stared at it so that the other students could not see his face. "No," he whispered, barely loud enough for Iida to hear. "They didn't."

Iida was taken aback, clearly uncomfortable at this unexpected revelation. He had said it rhetorically, thinking Killua's parents surely would have taught him that as he grew up. "Then…perhaps someone else did?" he offered lamely.

The silver haired teen did not respond. He walked over to his without another word and slumped into his seat. _Damn, that really got to me,_ Killua mumbled internally. _And I don't even know why. Is this world, getting to me? No way. That's way too fast for me to be attached. I had to be acting, right? Yeah, that's what it was. Acting. Lying. The usual. Just keep it up._

Other students began trickling in, and all were surprised to see Killua but none made a mention of it. Ojiro glanced at the silver haired teen for a split second before turning away and never making eye contact again.

Aizawa soon entered the room and was speechless at Killua's appearance, but he did not make a deal out of it. Instead, he said, "Zoldyck, Principal Nezu would like to speak with you. Go see him. Now."

* * *

**Hello everyone again, thanks for reading! ****Sorry for the very late update. I am back at university now, and man am I busy. October is killer for me, so expect one update if even that in the entire month. However, November is much more free for me, so I should be able to get a few chapters out before finals start in December. Bit of a s****horter chapter today, but hope you all enjoy it regardless.**

**Also, thank you all so much for the support last chapter! Really means a lot that you enjoyed it, I really appreciate it. Hope this chapter lives up to your standards, I wrote so much of it today because I decided it was about time I update. But yeah, don't be surprised if I disappear for a month. I'm telling you all that right now so that you don't think I've abandoned this story.**

**In future chapters, you'll find out what Killua does about the League of Villains. And also...what's Principal Nezu going to talk about? What's going to happen regarding the villain he killed? Well, you'll find out, someday when the next few chapters come out...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone once again! Sorry for the very long delay in the update. I did say in the last chapter that October would be very busy for me, but now it's November, so I have a bit more time. I'm not sure how frequently I'll update this month. I have a lot of things to stay on top of even though I don't have exams until December. I'll try to write as much as I can in my free time, but we'll have to see about that.**

**This chapter is a little short, around the same length as the last one. I covered everything I wanted to and made you readers wait long enough as is, so here it is! Mostly a development chapter and reactions of various people from things that happened in the last couple chapters I posted.**

**On another note, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story! I'm shocked by how many people favourite and follow this story, so I hope you continue reading it. You looking forward to a new chapter is half of what motivates me to write the next chapter haha.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Killua made his way to Principal Nezu's office for the third time since school started. This time, however, he was unsure of what to expect and what to say.

After knocking on the principal's door, he was swiftly led inside by Nezu. The room was empty besides the two of them, and Killua was half expecting at least one police officer. Both Killua and Nezu took a seat, with Nezu behind his desk and arms crossed on the table in front of him.

"I am very surprised to see you, Killua," the mouse-dog-bear started off. "I was not expecting it. Nobody was, in fact. Now, to let you know, I called a good friend of mine who is a detective for the Musutafu Police Force while you were walking here from your class. He will be joining us, and it will be just the three of us. But, first, before he gets here, I have some questions and other information I would like to ask and tell you."

Killua nodded at the statement, so Nezu continued. "How did you get back here?"

"The villains actually let me go. They didn't see a purpose in keeping me." His reply had no emotion in it. He had no idea if Nezu would buy it, but Killua thought it would be easy enough to believe. _Hopefully he doesn't ask how I literally got here. I don't know what to say for that. Someone gave me enough money to take a train back here? I guess so._

"You say they did not see a purpose in keeping you?" Nezu raised a curious eyebrow. The silver haired teen nodded. "I wonder, how did they come to that conclusion?"

"I told them I wouldn't join them, no matter what. Some guy, who is apparently Shigaraki's teacher, eventually told them to let me go, so they did."

"Quite the vague response, but the teacher part sure is fascinating. I am sure Detective Tsukauchi would like to hear more about your experience there." A phone rang, and Nezu picked it up and began talking while Killua zoned out.

_Somehow, this is going way better than I expected. Is he just waiting for the detective before getting to the bad stuff? Where's my punishment? He seems to be in, too happy of a mood. Too complacent with what I'm saying. This isn't like him at all, so he's probably waiting for the police detective._

The phone call ended and shortly after, entering through the door was a fairly tall man with short black hair. He was wearing the tan detective overcoat and carried his hat in his hand. "Hello, Nezu," he greeted the U.A. principal.

"Hello, Tsukauchi. This is Killua, the student who was kidnapped. Killua, this is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi."

"Nice to meet you, just call me Killua," the teen said as he stood up to shake Tsukauchi's outstretched hand. Nezu gestured to a chair next to him for the detective to sit on. He gladly took the seat.

"Well, let's get straight to business," Tsukauchi declared. "Killua, I'm here for two reasons. One is to hear your story about what happened in the past few days. The second, which I'm sure you are worried about, is what is going to happen about your…incident, at U.S.J. Are we clear?"

The silver haired teen nodded, not really caring about the punishment too much. _Becoming a hero would take too long anyways, _he reasoned with himself.

"Well then, let's start off with – what I'm hoping is – the easier to topic to talk about. What happened with your rather brief time with the villains that kidnapped you?" Tsukauchi had a notepad and pencil out and was ready to jot down anything Killua said.

"They really only tried to get me on their side," Killua remarked casually, looking between Nezu and Tsukauchi with disinterest in his eyes.

"'On their side?' You mean they wanted you to join them?" Tsukauchi clarified. The teen nodded to the question. "And how did you respond?"

"I said no, obviously."

"Sorry, it might be obvious to you, but for legal purposes I want you to be more specific. Why did you turn them down?"

Killua frowned at the detective. "I'm a hero student, at the best hero high school in Japan. Why would I join a group of villains that kidnapped me?"

"I don't know. Why would you join them?" the detective asked, clearly trying to get Killua to speak a bit more.

"I wouldn't."

"I'll just write that down as 'they kidnapped me, so I would not show loyalty to them', then. You did mention that."

The teen nodded again and hummed in agreement. "Was that all that happened with the villains?" Tsukauchi questioned.

"Well, before I left, there was a voice from a television screen. I don't know the person was, but Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, is actually not the leader. The person who's voice I heard from the TV was Shigaraki's teacher. I think they are the real leader of the group."

"That is very concerning, that we do not know this person is. Do you know anything else about this teacher of Shigaraki's?" Tsukauchi inquired with a bead of sweat on his face.

_I can't tell them he invited me back, so no, not really. _Killua shook his head. "I don't know anything else about that person."

"Okay, well, moving along. How did you find yourself here, at U.A., today?"

"The villains let me go. They didn't see any use in keeping me." He made sure not to answer _literally_ how he got here. He sure hoped Tsukauchi did not ask him that.

"Do you know where you were while you held by the villains?"

"Uh…no. I was in a city. I think it was Yokohama."

"That's interesting. I already heard about the warp user villain they had, so I'm not surprised you were out that far," Tsukauchi said as he scribbled more writing onto his paper. "Do you know the exact location of where you were being held?"

"No, I don't know that. All I know is that I was in some sort of bar. It's possible they moved after this, though. They know I'm a U.A. student, so why wouldn't I tell you guys about this?"

Tsukauchi nodded his head in agreement. "That is very possible, but we in the police department will decide what to do with this information you are giving. Also, if you were all the way in Yokohama, how did you get here?"

"I took the train," Killua responded easily. At his response, the teen saw Nezu narrow his eyes in suspicion. _He knows I wouldn't have money, because I'm from a different world. He doesn't believe me!_

"Sorry to cut you off, Tsukauchi, but I have a question to ask as well." The detective nodded, and Killua knew what was coming up. "Killua, I thought you would have no money for the train?"

Tsukauchi was alarmed, and his eyebrows rose in confusion at Nezu's statement. "What do you mean by this, Nezu?" He turned towards the principal.

"I have to uncover your secret, Killua-"

"You can't do that, you told me you wouldn't," Killua cut off his principal with a dark look on his voice. The two authorities froze at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. _No! My voice came out scarier than I thought! My face probably is, too. Damn, I need to keep my emotions more in check. Always thought I did well in that, but not when it gets too intense. The more people that know my secret, and Gon's, the worse it is for us._

Nezu straightened up and recovered from his shock. Tsukauchi, seeing Nezu in his peripheral vision, recovered as well. "Sorry, I have to, Killua. Detective Tsukauchi is an authority, and he deserves to know."

_Is this the punishment I'm getting? _the silver haired teen wondered. _He probably had this planned since I was with the villains. Expose my secret? That's, such a weird punishment. That's like toying with me. Unless, that is his goal…_

"Tsukauchi, Killua, and another U.A. student named Gon, both claim to be from a different world. One that is not our own. A different dimension, if you will. I have more or less believed that background after a few conversations with the two boys. As such, I do not believe that you, Killua, would have the money to pay for a train ride if you have no valid currency in this world."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened the moment Nezu mentioned Gon and Killua's claim. "This…is not what I was expecting. At all. But, Nezu, if you believe they are telling the truth, then I will too...at least for now. You are smart enough, and I trust your judgement. I may do some of my own interrogation later, but that is for later."

Nezu nodded. "Please do your own interrogation. I am no detective, so I do not have the same skills as you would. I am sure you could confirm my belief if you were to professionally interrogate him and Gon."

The teen sunk back in his chair. _Man, this is not going well. Another person knows the secret. And it's a detective, worst of all. I'm going to get questioned by someone who does this professionally. But, the good thing is, I don't need to lie. He can't arrest me for things I do in my own world. And if he does, _Killua's eyes narrowed so slightly it would be very difficult to notice it, and neither Nezu nor Tsukauchi did. _Things will get bad._

He sat up straight in his chair. "In any case, why is it hard to believe I took the train? I just asked around if anyone would be willing to give me enough money to take the train. All I needed was one person to pity me, and it worked out."

"You resorted to begging to get back to Musutafu?" Tsukauchi asked with a raised eyebrow while he wrote more on his paper. Killua only nodded, which the detective noticed through his peripheral vision.

Tsukauchi hummed and flipped his paper over. He sat back up and glanced at Nezu and Killua. "Well, I think that covers everything I wanted for that part of our conversation. For now, at least. That was an interesting turn of events that you threw at me, Nezu. I was not expecting that in the slightest, but that will wait for a bit. Now, we can get to the events that transpired at U.S.J. Killua, could you give me your recount from the moment you were sent into your rescue zone by the villain?"

"Well, I was there with Ojiro after the warp villain, Kurogiri, teleported us there. We landed safely, and there were villains approaching us from between buildings. They attacked us first, so we acted in self-defense when we attacked back. We took most of them out, but I noticed one particularly tall villain who was about to swing a weapon at Ojiro's head while Ojiro was defending himself from a different villain. I rushed at the villain as fast as I could, and in my rush, I did not hold back on my power and let it all release. My electricity flooded the villain, and he instantly died. I guess, my emotions to help my classmate out, were too strong. So I forgot to hold back on my power."

Tsukauchi nodded along throughout Killua's explanation, while Nezu simply sat in silence and watched the boy speak. For a minute, there was silence except for the sound of the detective writing on his sheet of paper. He laid his pencil down and took a deep breath. "Well, that was about what I expected. I can believe that recount, and also your thoughts, but I am no judge. I can't decide whether or not you are off the hook. The crime you committed, intentional or not, was severe. Therefore, I am afraid you will have to stand trial in court. More details will be given at a later date, as we get closer to then. But for now, you can continue your studies at U.A. as you normally have. I will do my personal interrogation on you later as well. I have to leave now and get to other work."

The detective stood up and looked down towards Killua before turning to Nezu who also stood up. "Well, thank you for having me, Principal Nezu. I will see you later. I have other matters to attend."

Nezu nodded in complete understanding. "It was good to see you again, Detective Tsukauchi. Keep me in the loop of things regarding Killua's situation."

Tsukauchi nodded and glanced at Killua and offered a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Killua. Good luck with school and everything else. It was unfortunate you had to be put into such a situation at this young age." The silver haired teen only gave a small smile in return.

"Killua, you may go back to class as well now," Nezu told the boy. With no remaining words, Killua and Tsukauchi left Nezu's office and went their separate ways.

The principal of U.A. closed his door and sat back down at his desk. _I did not tell Tsukauchi what Killua's occupation was in his own world. There is something about that, that does not leave a good feeling. He was an assassin in his world, which means he has killed people. Does he really care about that villain he supposedly, accidentally, killed at U.S.J.? In any case, Tsukauchi did not ask him that, so I do not know. Does he feel any regret at all? And was his reason to interfere really to save Ojiro? I cannot tell. It sounds perfectly valid, but I am wondering if he really could not hold back on his strength in such a short period of time. I hope that is true, Killua, or else this is a dangerous game you are playing._

* * *

At lunch time, Gon sat to Killua's left, who was sitting in the middle of their booth with Kirishima on his right. Across from Gon from left to right were Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero.

Using their Nen, the two boys could tell there were a lot of stares in their direction, the overwhelming majority of them being focused on Killua. However, the silver haired teen pretended to not even notice the looks he was receiving.

It had not been publicly revealed which student killed the villain at the U.S.J. Incident. However, Class 1-A knew who it was, and some of Class 1-B also knew through their friends in Class A. Beyond that, there were some people in other classes who also knew, while the rest were speculating based off of rumours they had heard.

"Killua, are you worried about the trial you'll have?" Gon whispered to his best friend. Once the ex-assassin had left Nezu's room, he immediately pulled out his phone the motel owner had graciously gifted Gon and Killua and texted Gon what had happened. The green haired teen was a little worried about what might happen to Killua, but he realized he should also worry if Killua was okay, thought he suspected he was.

"Nah, not really, I think it'll be fine," he whispered back so quietly only Gon could hear. The secretive actions did not go unnoticed by Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Ashido teased with a raised eyebrow. "Is it something juicy?"

"Uh-" Gon began but was cut off.

"Yup, it's 100% juicy," Killua stated matter-of-factly and took a bite from his uneaten apple. "This apple's really juicy."

Sero and Kaminari snorted and chuckled while Ashido only rolled her eyes. Kirishima, however, was unamused and was acting a lot less jolly than his normal self.

"What's up with you?" Sero noticed the red haired teen not acting like his usual self.

The boy with the Quirk: Hardening shook his head and finished chewing his bite of food before responding. "Killua, man, I'm sorry for not saving you at U.S.J. When those villains took you," he spat venomously after a pause for a brief moment.

"Kirishima, it's okay-" he began to let his friend know it was alright.

"How is it okay?!" he whisper yelled, his anger not being directed at Killua but at himself.

_That's a good question. What am I supposed to say? "It's fine because I wanted to be taken?" No, that's obviously not the answer._ Killua shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault. You told me to leave when you wanted to defend me from Kurogiri. But I didn't leave. Maybe if I left, they wouldn't have taken me."

"Yeah, but I still froze up when you were caught in the smoke, and the warping Quirk. I didn't do anything to help out. I just watched, like a bystander."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Kirishima," Kaminari butted in. "We're new heroes in training. We're not expected to go up against real villains in our first few weeks of school."

"I think Thirteen made the right call by using their Quirk to try and get Killua out," Sero spoke up too in an effort to take some guilt away from Kirishima. "If you had went in, Kirishima, it might've become more dangerous for Thirteen to use their Quirk."

"Leaving it to the pros was the right way to go!" Ashido exclaimed cheerily. "But Killua's here now, so why don't we get over what happened last week?"

"Speaking of which, did the villains really just let you go?" Kaminari asked the silver haired teen. He nodded in response. "That's so…I don't know how to feel about it, actually."

"Did you scare them with your electricity?" Ashido grinned and shot a glance at Kaminari. "Maybe you can teach this guy how to be cooler with his electricity, I'm sure he'd like that!"

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome!" the blond piped up. "Girls would love that!" Everyone at the table laughed, and even Kirishima cracked a smile and cheered up.

"Maybe I should give you lessons…paid lessons, sound good," Killua added thoughtfully, pretending to consider the idea very seriously. The table laughed again.

"So Gon, how are you liking your class?" the boy with the Quirk: Tape asked the only student from 1-B after the laughter died down.

"They're great! I like them a lot! They're really cool and strong, and I get along well with all of them," he replied in his usual enthusiastic demeanor.

"Anyone notably strong?" Kirishima questioned, understanding what Sero was trying to get at.

Gon put a finger to his chin and thought about it. "Well, Honenuki has a really interesting Quirk, and Tetsutetsu is really strong when he uses his. Monoma also has a very versatile Quirk, though, maybe he's not as strong as I think he is."

Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima all raised their eyebrows at Gon's wording. _He's not telling us what we want!_ they thought in unison. _The Sports Festival is coming soon!_

"Why do you ask?" Gon finally asked aloud, and all four students paled because they did not have an answer. Killua furrowed his eyebrows at his classmates' reactions.

_There's something they aren't telling us…did Mr. Aizawa say something? Or another teacher? Or are they just asking because they're curious?_

Kaminari coughed before responding. "We just wanted to, y'know, know what you thought about them. It's cool that you're getting along. Our class is super chill too."

"Who's strong in your class?" Gon innocently made them freeze up. Luckily for them, Gon and Killua were not paying attention because their senses perked up at the feeling of someone familiar marching towards their table. They peered over their booth and saw Bakugo glaring at Killua as he stomped over, catching the attention of all the students he passed on his way.

"Oi, silver hair, get up and come with me," he demanded when he was next to their table, ignoring the looks he was getting from anyone around him.

"Oh, it's Bakugo!" Gon beamed out, which earned him a scowl from the ash blond in front of him.

"When did I tell you my name?" he growled at the spiky green haired teen. "One of you bastards must've told him about me," he accused the other five students at the table. Silence. "Whatever. I need to talk to you, pale bastard, so get up."

"Gon, you mind moving?" Killua asked his friend, and he obliged. The silver haired teen followed Bakugo to an empty hallway a few turns outside the cafeteria. Unsurprisingly, the place Bakugo brought him to was isolated. _I wasn't expecting him to let other people be with him, _Killua thought.

"Pay attention here," Bakugo ordered in an oddly calm voice.

_That's a little uncharacteristic of him…maybe I don't know him well enough, which is why I think that,_ Killua thought with a nod of his head to show Bakugo he was listening.

The ash blond humphed and continued. "You're going to tell me the truth here. Did you really kill that villain, or were those stupid villains trying to frame you for it?"

"I did," he uttered in a completely neutral voice.

Bakugo froze, and then he gave a dark scowl. "Then why do you look like you don't even care?! Does it not matter to you that you killed someone?"

Killua shrugged. His legs were begging him to move away and leave this isolated area, but his mouth did not allow him. "I accepted what I did. And I'll accept any punishments I get for it. I don't really need to tell you anything, though. There's no obligation for me to do so."

The explosive boy grit his teeth at the other boy's response. The grit teeth turned into a challenging glare. "I'm going to crush you at the Sports Festival. You, and IcyHot, and that damn nerd Deku. I'll crush you all! Especially you, you _killer_!" Bakugo spat the last word in Killua's face with so much anger, but it did not even phase the silver haired teen.

_What the hell is that Sports Festival again? He mentioned it before too, when he met Gon. Do we play sports or something? Maybe I should search it up._ "Uh, sure, have fun with that. Remember, you got fourth on the Quirk Apprehension Test. That's two spots below me," he taunted just to rile the other teen up.

The taunt had its desired effect. "Shut up! I'll blow your ass up at the festival, just you wait! I'll show the world that they should be more scared of me than the kid who killed a villain!"

_He keeps bringing that up. There's something else he wants to say, but he won't. Does he not want me at U.A anymore? Because he thinks I can't be a hero if I killed someone?_ "Isn't that the opposite of what you should be doing as a hero? You should be inspiring hope, not instilling fear."

"I have to be scary for the villains, dumbass," Bakugo sneered at Killua. "But, the normal people should fear me too. I'm going to be stronger, better, than All Might. That level of power has to scare them."

…_That makes some sense to me, _Killua admit to himself. _I think he has strong ideals? Or maybe not, I don't know. He wants to be stronger than All Might, but he talks like a villain most of the time. Don't know how plausible becoming better than All Might is, but good luck to him. _"I think Midoriya has the same goal, doesn't he?"

"Tsk, I have no idea how that nerd got into U.A. I should have been the only one from our shitty school who got into U.A. He ruined that, but I guess I'll just have to crush him to get back at him."

Killua rubbed his temples. He had no idea why he was still talking to Bakugo. _But I have to ask him this. _"Do you have something against me?" he wondered out to the teen who seemed to still be thinking over how Midoriya got into U.A.

"Give up on your dream of becoming a hero," Bakugo plainly stated with narrowed eyes. "You already screwed it up. People won't accept you after what you did."

"They don't know what I did, because even the media doesn't know. It's being held secret. And also, you're one to talk, but I'm not getting into your problems." He turned to leave because he thought the conversation was done, but a vein popped in Bakugo's head.

"What fucking problems do I have?! You think you're better than me for some reason, huh?! At least I didn't kill someone in my first few weeks of being enrolled in a hero course." He paused after releasing his anger. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down. "Get out of my way, just pray you don't face me in the Sports Festival, or I'm gonna kill you."

Killua moved out of the way, and Bakugo silently stormed past him. _He does have pretty strong hero ideals, and he also doesn't like me for what happened at U.S.J. Oh well. As long as I reach my goal, I'm good._

* * *

Nezu sat in his office with All Might in front of him. "What did you call me here for, Nezu?" the Number 1 Hero asked in his deflated form.

"All Might, I think Killua could pose to be a serious threat to U.A.," Nezu dropped the bomb immediately.

All Might furrowed his eyebrows and waited a few more seconds to see if Nezu would elaborate, but he did not. "Do you mind telling me a bit more of what's on your mind? Regarding this topic."

_I am sorry Killua, and Gon, but I have to break my promise yet again, _Nezu thought before he took a breath and told All Might. "Killua, and also Gon from Class 1-B, are from a different world, a different dimension. They do not belong here. I can confirm the validity of their claim well enough, and I am inclined to believe them." All Might sat in front of Nezu with his mouth wide open and eyes opened fully. "They completely forged their application because they have no records here, in our world. What else could they do? So they forged it."

"That, makes, a lot of sense," All Might admitted slowly as his facial expressions returned to normal. "But why a hero school? Why U.A.?"

"I asked that as well, and they said becoming a hero can give them a lot of contacts and information that they would not have otherwise. That also makes sense. I can believe that. They are looking for a Quirk that is capable of transporting things to different worlds or dimensions. I am not sure if that exists. Certainly no Quirk I know of can do that. But, that is their hope: to find such a Quirk. But, what troubles me most, All Might, is Killua's background in his world. He was a professional assassin, raised by a family of professional assassins. He was trained to kill."

Realization dawned on All Might about what Nezu was telling him. "You think, if Killua snaps at any point, he will kill someone?" _I have to believe what Nezu is telling me. He would not lie, as unbelievable as this is. I can question the validity of their claim later, but for now, I think Nezu needs me to listen to him._

The principal nodded with a grim frown etched on his face. "I do believe so. He was an assassin, trained to kill from a young age. I do not think the actions he took at U.S.J. affected him at all. Depending on how many people he has killed in the past, it is likely it had no affect on his emotions or morals."

"That is very unfortunate, that he had such a lack of luck to be born into that type of family. Really makes me wonder what his world is like, then. In any case, that is not what we're talking about. What are you suggesting, Nezu?"

"We need a close watch on Killua at all times. I think if he steps out of line again, he should be arrested and punished."

"I think you're taking this too far," All Might bluntly told Nezu. "You're letting his actions in his world influence what you think of him here. We cannot punish him for what he did in his world. That would be very silly to say the least. I can agree to watch him closely. But to arrest and punish him at any given moment, I think he should be sent back home more than anything. He does not belong here, so I see no reason to keep him longer than he needs to be."

"All Might, if Killua chose to turn the law against him, do you think we could sit back and let him do that?"

"No, but I also think he is a smart boy, and he should know it would be unwise to turn our law on him. That would only make his life more difficult. I'm assuming he wants to find the easiest way so that he, and Young Freecss, can go back home."

Nezu tilted his head down in a nod. "I hope that is a fair assumption."

"I understand your concern to look out for him. I can do that if you would like, but I think the good company he has in Class 1-A from Young Midoriya and the others might make him realize several things his own world did not teach him. He seems to get along well with his classmates, and he has friends even after what happened at U.S.J."

"I am glad to hear that," Nezu responded with a soft smile. "I was afraid he might get alienated after that, but it is good to hear that his classmates have not abandoned him."

All Might smiled as well. "Yes, they are good. I think they think he was a victim of the circumstances." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, that was all from me," Nezu waved him off so the hero could attend to his duties.

* * *

Less than a week later, Killua found himself debating over whether or not to go to the League of Villains' hideout. Gon was not much help as he only said Killua should do what he thinks is best.

If he wants to go, he should get his absence excused at school as being sick. If not, he could go to school like any other day. _That voice from the screen sounded kind of legit. But it could just be a trap to convince me to join them. _He sighed as he lay in his bed in the middle of the night. He could hear Gon snoring while sleeping on the floor. _I don't need to sleep tonight, I can sleep tomorrow. I think I've made my decision._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I am back! Sorry for the really long wait again. I really thought I would have time to write a lot after my midterm exams finished in November, but that didn't end up happening. I realized my finals were going to be really hard and take up a lot of time, so I started preparing for them early, almost immediately after my last midterm. I didn't end up writing much, but now I am home and it'll be a bit more chill for the next few weeks so hopefully I get more writing done. I did say that before, so don't expect many updates, but I will definitely try! I haven't given up on this story. **

**With that said, hope you enjoy the chapter! A little shorter than usual, but I'll try and compensate with a quicker update for the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gon was sitting at his desk during homeroom and chatted with his classmates while waiting for his first class to begin. He was currently having a three-way conversation with Monoma to his back left and Tetsutetsu to his front right. He constantly turned his head from his friend in front of him to his blond friend behind.

"You guys heard the news, right? A Class 1-A student was kidnapped by the League of Villains at the U.S.J. attack. That same student supposedly killed a villain too!" Tetsutetsu whisper-yelled his second sentence in a hushed tone with surprised wide eyes.

Monoma looked away from the two in disdain. "Unacceptable. How can a hero student, at U.A. nonetheless, commit such a horrible crime? It's unfortunate that he or she was kidnapped, but killing a villain? Maybe the villains are torturing the student as we speak as punishment for killing one of their own."

Gon frowned at the way his friend were bashing Killua without knowing who it was. _He is waaaaaay off! Monoma doesn't know what he's saying!_ "I'm sure it was an accident. If a student comes to a hero school, surely they want to help people, right?"

Tetsutetsu nodded and gave a toothy grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "For sure! Heroes are respected for their efforts!"

"You guys talking about the 1-A student, right?" Honenuki lazily put himself into the conversation. When he was met with a chorus of nods, he continued. "I actually find it kind of hard to believe that a hero student killed a villain. It would've had to be a really dangerous Quirk. I don't understand how a student is capable of that _without_ a dangerous Quirk."

Monoma frowned, a dark look spreading across his face. "Maybe the Quirk was dangerous. If you ask me, this person needs to be punished."

Tetsutetsu and Honenuki both nodded, but Gon wanted to defend his best friend. "Even a 15 year-old gets punished? That's kind of mean, especially when we don't know the full situation." _Well, I know the situation, but they don't. Hope you get some luck for us, Killua! _

"Gon do you not know that anyone would get punished for killing a person?" Honenuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, no? I've never heard this happen before, so I didn't know that even a teen would get punished…" He sat back in his seat and felt small.

"Well, teenagers do get punished for crime," Monoma broke it to him with raised eyebrows. "Surprised you didn't know. It's happened before. A 17 year-old hero student accidentally killed a villain on an internship a few years back. It was pretty big, but eventually, he lost his trial and wasn't allowed to graduate to become a pro hero."

Tetsutetsu winced, remembering the trial and how heartbroken the student looked on TV. "Yeah, the media broadcasted the whole case, it was crazy! The guy looked so…sad, the whole time. You didn't hear about that, Gon?" The normally loud and energetic boy looked at the green haired teen with a curious look.

Gon shook his head. "No, I didn't know that. That must be pretty hard on the student."

"It was," Honenuki almost whispered. "I wonder what he's up to now. I doubt the media still covers him, unless he's doing something really big and cool."

"But if he was, chances are we would have heard about him again," Monoma countered. "So I doubt that."

_Wow, Killua, you might get in real big trouble for what you did…but we'll be fine, I know it, _he thought with a big, bright smile. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kendo announced the teacher would be coming soon.

* * *

Killua had been touring Yokohama for about 20 minutes now. He had searched relentlessly through several dark alleys and jumping from one roof to the next to try and find the bar hideout the League of Villains was in. He had not thought much of remembering what the surroundings looked like, but now that he was in the position where he needed to know, he kept cursing himself in his head for his stupidity and lack of foresight.

_I wasn't thinking of coming back here, but here I am, one week later. Better be worth my time, behind-the-screen man, or I'll be pretty mad, _the silver haired teen thought with a dark look on his face.

While jumping over another building, he briefly saw something unusual far beneath him. Not having enough time to fully check while in the air, he silently landed on the next building and turned around to the ledge. Peering down, the unusual thing was easily recognizable. It was Kurogiri standing still – possibly waiting for someone or something. Him, most likely, Killua thought.

The former assassin did not want to jump straight down in front of the warp villain. _That would be weird, and bring too much attention to me from him. Although, if he does suspect I'm from a different world even though I never confirmed it, he might not think too much of it. He doesn't know what I can do. Still, _Killua abruptly finished his internal conversation and walked to his left and glanced down. The building he was on was located on a fairly small street. Sensing no one too close, he jumped down and landed on the sidewalk.

He made his way over to the small alley Kurogiri was standing in. Upon his entrance, the villain looked over at the newcomer. "Good, I am glad you came here. Come, I will take you to our hideout."

Killua narrowed his eyes to show he was still suspicious of the villains. _I am suspicious of them, a bit, but they need to think I'm not going to believe everything they say. And I need to make them believe I don't need them. I guess I'll figure out the latter today. Hopefully._

He entered the portal Kurogiri created and immediately found himself in a bar – but this one did not look quite the same as the one he was at last week. The layout was a bit different.

"Wondering if this is a different place than last time?" a new but recognizable voice entered the conversation. Killua glanced to his immediate left where Shigaraki sat on a sofa with a newspaper in his hands. "To answer that, yes this is different. We couldn't have you ratting our location out, now could we?"

The silver haired teen kept an emotionless face up. He had to admit: he was impressed by how easily Shigaraki deciphered Killua's thoughts. _I'm supposed to be a pro at not letting people read my expression. I slipped up there. Been a while since I had any assassin training or missions. Won't happen again, though._

"So, where's that guy who was speaking from the TV last week?" Killua broke the silence. Shigaraki put down his newspaper, and Kurogiri made his way to Shigaraki's side.

"You won't be meeting Teacher. You will get to talk to him, but you won't meet him. Not yet. You need to show loyalty first. Only then, will Teacher think you are worth meeting."

"Do not make our guest so uncomfortable, Tomura Shigaraki," a new voice boomed from what sounded like the television. It did not sound authentic, as if the person the voice belonged to was muffled by something. Killua searched the room and found the screen on the ceiling at his right. "KIllua, I am glad you came here. I thought you may not have. But, in any case, today I will explain some things to you – perhaps give you some answers, and you can give me some answers as well. I will let you mull over the important things. But I do not need your loyalty today."

"Alright, then. Who are you?" Killua immediately fired off his first question.

The voice gave out a chuckle. "Who am I? I will just say I am Shigaraki's teacher, and the leader of the League of Villains."

"Okay, so no name?"

"I will not disclose that information so easily, Killua."

Killua's eyebrow twitched. "You know my name, why can't I know yours? What am I supposed to call you?"

"You may call me teacher as well." That was the only response the voice from the screen gave.

The teen proceeded to roll his eyes. "Alright, whatever. Also, what exactly do you mean when you say you are Shigaraki's teacher?"

"Well, it is simple, actually," the voice replied. "I am training him. What I am training him for, I am sure you could easily guess."

Killua nodded, but he was unsure if the person, who he assumed was a man, could see him. _This guy is probably Shigaraki's mentor at being a villain. Which means, this screen man must be pretty powerful. Maybe even influential._

"So tell me, Killua. I have answered two of your questions. It is only fair if you answer at least one of mine." The silver haired teen froze for a moment before slowly nodding. "If I recall correctly, when you were here last week, you were asking Kurogiri about a Quirk that could transport you very far. Where do you plan on going, or where do you need to go?"

Killua bit his tongue. The thoughts raced through his head as he thought of what to say. He had known this was going to come, but he had not decided if he would tell the truth or lie. _Well, they're villains, and telling anyone about me probably doesn't serve a purpose. I don't see why they would really care, to be honest._

"Fair question. If you want the truth, here it is. A Quirk sent me here, to Japan, from my own world. Now, I need a Quirk like that to go back." He paused for a moment and wondered if he should say, "And my friend as well", but decided against it. He would bring Gon up later if necessary.

"That is quite a new story. I cannot say I have heard that one before," the voice said in a tone that meant he was still analyzing the story for its possible truthfulness, or lack thereof. Kurogiri was only a bit surprised, seeing as how he came to that assumption last week without Killua telling him.

Shigaraki, on the other hand, was not buying it. "What a liar. This is some stupid story, isn't it? You want to learn about Kurogiri's powers, and Teacher's, so that you can tell the heroes?"

Killua gave the villain a cold stare. Shigaraki stared back at him, completely unphased.

"Do not worry, Shigaraki," the television voice interrupted the stare-off. "I think this is the truth. It does not sound like something anyone would make up." The teen was pleased the man was not being skeptical about it.

"However, I do wonder – how did you get here? You said it was a Quirk, but I am curious about the specifics of this story."

Killua put his hands up. "Sorry, I didn't come here to tell you everything about me. I need to know how you can help me. I'm missing my classes for this, not that I really care, but my teachers will. If you don't have anything to offer, I'm out." He could see Shigaraki glaring at him from the corner of his eyes, but he did not care. This was a waste of time if they had nothing for him.

There was silence for a long moment before the man gave any answer. "I do have something to offer. First thing you should know about me is my Quirk. My Quirk allows me to have multiple Quirks which I can receive from other people. I will not explain in detail how it works, but just know what I am able to wield multiple Quirks." Killua's eyes widened at the statement. _That sounds incredibly powerful._

"Over the years, I have amassed many useful powers," he continued without missing a beat. "Two of these are teleportation-like Quirks. One allows me to strictly teleport people or objects to and from my location. The second one is a lot less restrictive in the location aspect, but I cannot use it on myself. I do not know if either of these Quirks could you send you to your world, if that is indeed true. That sort of situation has never been necessary to think about."

Killua absorbed the information in a few seconds. "So you don't know if you can teleport something or someone to a different world," he repeated, and there was silence for a moment until be broke it himself. "But how would you know if you could?"

"That is a good question, but I do not have an answer. I do not know if this second Quirk allows that. Even if it does, how would I know? Theoretically, if you were sent to a different world, I may not have any way of knowing whether you are on Earth or in a different world. And you may not know if you are still on our planet or a different one, either. It is a good question, but one I personally do not have an answer for as yet."

The former assassin grit his teeth and frowned. _Think. How could he know if I got sent to another world? Even if his Quirk allows that, what are the exact workings of the ability to get me to a different world? How would he know which world I'm getting sent to? Does he choose? You can't know these things without trying!_

"In any case, Killua, now that you know what I am offering, I think you should hear what I want from you-"

"Hold up," Killua put up a 'timeout' sign with his hands to signal an interruption. "You're just going to tell me about a random Quirk you have that _might _be able to send me back where I want to go. You don't know that for sure, but you still want something from me?"

"If I am going to spend my time to help a child like you, I would imagine it is fair for you to spend time for me. I do not do things for free, or without purpose."

Killua felt his blood boil and he glared at the screen. "Fine. Tell me what it is, and I'll think about it."

"I need your loyalty," he answered simply. "I believe you could be useful for our cause. You killed a pawn Shigaraki brought to your school the other day. You should give up on becoming a hero here. Many people in the public will oppose you, and some already do. Helping our cause could be a better use of your time."

It sounded tempting, and Killua knew he was right. The public was against him. They did not think Killua deserved to be a hero, even though they were never told the name of the student who killed the villain. But Killua was, unknowingly, who they were thinking of. "You're right. It sounds reasonable. But if I disappear from U.A., the heroes will wonder where I went. That doesn't sound too great, either."

"Then what will you do?" the man prodded. "Not becoming a hero. Not helping us. If you do not help me, or us I should say, then you have closed the door for my potential help."

"It's a gamble," Killua declared plainly, and the man replied with a quick sound of agreement. "If I help you, and you can't help me, it's a waste of my time. It's back to square one. But, it seems, you'll only try to help me if I help you." Shigaraki was grinning at the teen, but he ignored the villain with hands all over his upper body. "I don't particularly like your cause either. Nor do I know what part I would have in it. Mind explaining that?"

"Yes. I would like if you would recruit more members for our cause. And perhaps, some other missions we think of."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "What kind of missions?"

"I have not thought about that yet," he answered. "It will be on an as-needed basis."

"This sounds like it'll go really poorly in my favour," Killua declared with a scowl. "You don't even know how to test your Quirk! How am I supposed to agree to this crap?"

"Do you have any better options?"

"No." His response was immediate. A bit too fast, more than Killua would have liked. But it was already done.

"Then I think this might be worth your time, if you have no other leads."

"Okay, sure, let's assume it is my best choice, to support you in your…_mission_. I need some type of assurance you won't be a waste of my time."

"Alright, Killua," the man began steadily. "I will give you a free…trial, I will say, of this Quirk I have. We will test it out, and I expect nothing from you in return. Does that sound fair to you?"

"How are we going to test it out?" he fired another question.

"Come back in another week, after that Sports Festival event your high school hosts. I will think about it in the meantime. I also expect you to have an answer for me next week. Before or after testing my Quirk, it does not matter to me. But you must have an answer for me. However, if you refuse my offer after our experiment, I will expect you to do one thing for me, which I will decide later."

Killua snorted. "Not really a free trial if I still have to pay you back for declining." He nodded regardless. "I'll be back in a week, then. See you then."

Without another word, the teen turned to leave the bar, but Shigaraki's voice stopped him momentarily. "Kid, we still don't trust you. When you come back here next week, you'll have to find Kurogiri again, and he'll bring you to our new hideout."

He turned his head halfway so he could see the hands villain in the corner of his vision. He barely dipped his head to show he understood. _That's a lot of potential hideouts they must have…wonder how long before they run out?_

The silver haired teen left the hideout and headed towards the train station. He had to resort to pickpocketing to pay for his train fare, but he managed to take a little bit from several people, which left him with little after paying for one train ride to Musutafu. _Most people wouldn't notice they're missing a bit of their money…and I doubt anyone could even tell they were getting robbed of some change._

The former assassin paid his fare and sat quietly on the ride to his destination, all the while thinking about the meeting he will have with Shigaraki's teacher next week. _Think…he said he will think of a way to test his Quirk. In case he doesn't get ideas, I need to have at least one. I can't tell him to send an object to a random location. 1. We wouldn't know where it went, and 2. Bringing it back might be impossible. Would he need something from my world to send it to my world? Or can he send anything anywhere? That's assuming he can send across worlds. And if he can, how does he know which world he's sending it to? This is complicated…I'll ask Gon too. See if he has any ideas. He often sees obvious things I don't._

* * *

"So, as I am sure you all know, and are excited about, the Sports Festival is less than a week away," Kan spoke slowly. Both Gon and Kan could practically see the spirits in the class rise with excitement and competition. "That means you all will have to work hard in these remaining few days and show the heroes watching that you are worthy for a week-long internship with them."

Gon nodded along and got excited with his class. Luckily, Killua had given him an explanation of what the Sports Festival was a month ago. It was a competition that U.A. held every year for students in all the departments. Historically, the events favoured hero course students because the competitions involved the use of Quirks. Students from other departments were not allowed to use their Quirks in any of their classes, while hero students had a specific course dedicated to combat and Quirk usage.

The green haired teen was very enthused about the Sports Festival. Fighting against his classmates and other students would be a blast, but Killua had already warned him they needed to hold back.

Based on their classmates, they knew that with their own Nen training they had done in the past three years, they could effortlessly beat any student. But that was not why they enrolled in U.A., according to Killua.

But Gon did not care. He was itching to fight someone, and the opportunity would soon come – even if it might be boring. However, he could make it fun and challenging by holding back, which is what he was going to do, and what he _had _to do to keep their secret low.

_I'm excited to fight against more people with different Quirks! _he thought as Kan continued to talk about training over the next week. _It'll be like fighting people with different Nen abilities – like a Nen tournament! _Gon smiled wide at the thought of a unique tournament. _And, Quirks actually use Nen…we still need to figure that out…_ Gon's smile dropped and flattened itself into a straight line as he began to think deeply. _That's right. Killua and I should really find out how Quirks really work. I think that, because the people in this world don't know about Nen, they don't where the energy is coming from. Sure, Quirks may be genetic, and like a new muscle, but it's very different from every other muscle. The energy needed to use a Quirk comes from somewhere, and it seems that "somewhere" is their life energy. Their Nen._

_That would make Quirks dangerous for us to be hit by if we don't have any Nen protecting us. But then, how do these people not get severely injured by Quirks?_ He flashed his eyes around the room and looked at his classmates. _Maybe Killua knows. I should ask him later._

Homeroom had just ended, and Tetsutetsu knocked Gon out of his thoughts about Quirks and Nen. "Hey, Gon, think you're ready for the Sports Festival?"

"Yeah, I'm excited! It'll be fun to compete with everyone, not just you guys!" He raised a cheerful fist into the air with a wide smile.

Tetsutetsu grinned at him, but Monoma huffed from behind Gon. "Do you think the Sports Festival is a game? It's a competition to show ourselves to the pro heroes that will send us offers for internships. Take it seriously, both of you."

Gon frowned at the reprimanding Monoma gave, but nodded nonetheless.

Later during the day, Kan returned to the class along with Present Mic for hero training. The students were already in their P.E. uniforms. The plan for the class was simple: one versus one sparring with the use of Quirks.

"Historically, the Sports Festival has had, without fail, at least one round of one versus one combat," Kan explained to the Class 1-B students. "That is why it is important to practice such a scenario. The combat round is the only round you can be sure of that will be in the event, although the exact rules may vary from year to year. As such, you all should take some time now to become better fighters."

"ALRIGHT, let's go to a training area!" Present Mic shouted out. Kan winced at the shout his fellow hero let off next to him. "Follow us! We'll be headed to the combat arena at U.A."

The two teachers and pro heroes led the class to the arena. Inside the building, there were many areas that looked like wrestling rings although they were bigger than an average wrestling ring. They were led to one of the rings, and Kan scanned the class. "Kendo, and Freecss, please enter the ring and demonstrate to the class your combat skills. You both are well-suited for the task."

Both students glanced at each other through the classmates blocking them. "Uh, Mr. Kan, what do you want us to do? What is the purpose?" Kendo asked.

"The goal would be to make each other touch the rope that lines the ring," he responded. "If you can do that, you will be the winner. Essentially, touching the rope is like being knocked out of bounds."

Gon and Kendo nodded and entered the closest ring. They stood across on opposite ends from each other and waited for a teacher to signal the start. "Start!" Present Mic shouted out.

Kendo made the first move. She enlarged her fists to double their normal size and punched the air four times in rapid succession using both hands. It stirred up some wind at Gon, but it felt like nothing more than a breeze that rustled through his uniform.

He scrunched his eyebrows at the lack of effect the attempt had on him. Kendo was surprised too as her eyes widened that Gon did not even budge.

_I wasn't exactly expecting him to hit the boundary that easily, given his Quirk, but, _she thought with a small, growing smile. _Thought he might move at least a bit. Try harder now!_

Without giving Gon much of a chance to act, she rushed forward a few steps and fired more punches. She hoped that closing the distance a bit would hinder any of his movements, but he stepped forward through the wind like it was nothing.

Behind Gon and through the ring, the teachers and the remaining 18 students could feel the breeze, but it did not feel like much to them either. Tetsutetsu had his lips curved down as he watched Kendo punch the air in succession multiple times. _Wonder why Mr. Kan didn't pick me? Whatever, hopefully I'm next!_ The frown turned into a grin as he saw Gon run a few steps forward and tried pushing his opponent back into the boundary.

Kendo caught Gon's hands and held them sturdily. The boy's eyebrows briefly rose when he felt how strong Kendo's enlarged hands were. She pushed him back, and Gon stumbled a few steps because of the sudden power.

After regaining his footing, he shot forward off one leg and aimed a powerful punch at Kendo's hands. _I want to put enough power into this to win right now_, he thought as he continued moving.

However, he was not expecting to be met with so much resistance from his classmate. She stumbled back on the impact, more than Gon did, but she was still a bit away from the ropes lining the ring.

She regained her balance, but Gon was already charging at her again. With a quick thought, Kendo sidestepped to her left from his shove in hopes of Gon being unable to stop and put himself out of bounds.

It did not work. Gon easily stopped his feet and changed directions to face her. He frowned slightly at his two failed attempts to win their spar immediately. _Let's see, if I used my full power in one punch using _Ko_…I think I would break the wall with just the wind_, Gon thought comically. _Well, that's why I have to keep my power low._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a huge blast of wind knock him backwards. He was still unsteady when he saw Kendo rushing at him with a look of determination. He knew he could not block the attack while being unbalanced, so he purposefully fell to the floor so that Kendo would miss her attack.

The green haired teen sprung back up by lifting off his arms and kicked his right leg into both of Kendo's fists. He aimed his kick there because he figured it would be stronger than the rest of her body, so it would not hurt too much. The powerful kick launched the ginger haired girl into the ropes of the ring. For a moment, everyone, including Gon, thought the kick would send her through the rope and out of the ring. Thankfully, that did not happen because it was strong enough to keep her body weight within.

"Ah! Kendo! I'm sorry, did I hurt you badly?" Gon asked in alarm. He did not mean to kick that hard. _Well, on second thought, maybe I did? I wanted to win, so…_ He took a breath and waited for his classmate to reply.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "Yeah, don't worry. It was your leg that connected with my hands after all. If it was your foot, that would've hurt a lot." She pushed herself off the floor and walked towards Gon with a regular-sized hand held out. "That was a good spar, Gon!" She gave a bright and friendly smile that did not hold any grudge towards him.

Gon smiled back and shook her hand. "Same to you!"

"WOW, what an impressive showing by Gon! That kick will take down so many villains in the future, I can just feel it!" Present Mic screamed out while everyone else covered their ears.

Kan nodded while giving a wary glance at Present Mic after the Voice Hero finished his yelling. "That was a good display of your combat skills, Gon, Kendo. Room for improvement in the future, but I think that is quite good as a start. Now then, since they have shown a bit of what you could do in a close-quarter fight, the rest of you will be split up amongst the rings to practice with the same rules as well…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Stress and excitement were the two things Killua could feel in his surroundings at the moment. He was sitting at a table with Kirishima, Kaminari, and Bakugo in a waiting room, patiently waiting for the U.A. Sports Festival to begin. Bakugo refused to sit near Killua, so the two sat at opposite ends of the table and Bakugo looked away. The last week had flew by, with only one thing that was notable in his memory. His class got heckled by the students of other classes last week after school had finished for the day. _A few of those Class B friends Gon has were in front of our class too. I remember seeing them. Everyone was asking which one of us killed the villain at U.S.J., but Bakugo shut them all up and redirected the mob by talking about the Sports Festival. That's probably the best thing he's done yet, to be honest_, he thought while staring directly at Bakugo.

The explosive ash blond turned his eyes to peer at Killua without turning his head. They made eye contact for a split second, but Bakugo furrowed his eyebrows and looked away again.

"Killua," he heard a recognizable voice say from behind him. The silver haired teen twisted his body to find Todoroki standing behind his chair.

"What's up?" he asked the boy with dual-coloured hair.

Todoroki did not respond for a moment, and the rest of the class took notice of the suspense and focused their attention on two of the strongest in the class.

"I've technically lost twice to you so far," he replied in a low voice, his face being devoid of any emotion. "Once in the Quirk Apprehension Test, where you placed higher than me, and then again at the heroes vs villains exercise. I wasn't prepared for your Quirk that second time. I didn't think you would escape my initial attack. But now I won't underestimate you. It'll be different today. I'll beat you."

Killua blinked once, and then a second time, before thinking how to respond. _I have to sound interested in this…although I do think it could be cool, fighting all these Quirks. I'm actually looking forward to it. Man, maybe Gon's excitement for this has me excited too. _He smirked at Todoroki. "Try me. I can't hand you a win, so I'll make you work for it." _Harder than you can, _Killua thought.

Todoroki merely nodded in acknowledgement that he would need to work his way to a win. He walked off without another word.

"Woah, that's so cool! A rivalry between the two strongest in the class!" Kaminari exclaimed out.

_I haven't even shown enough power for people to believe that…_ Killua thought with a small frown as he wondered if he slipped up somewhere.

_What kind of bullshit statement was that?! _Bakugo thought with fury over Kaminari's exclamation. "OY DUNCE FACE! Who are you calling the two strongest in the class? That's ME!" he roared at the blond haired teen who gawked in fear at Bakugo's nickname and rage.

"Bakugo, chill! You're in the top 3!" Kirishima tried consoling him, but he was met with a furious glare from the Explosion Quirk user. He was about to retort some murder threats, but Iida barged into the room and began yelling.

"IS EVERYONE READY?! We are about to head out to the stadium!" he bellowed without a clue as to what was previously happening.

His shout ended any rage and fear emotions that were caused by Todoroki's declaration to Killua and the subsequent statement Kaminari uttered. The students got up and followed Iida out into the hallway which lead to the center of the giant stadium.

They could all hear Present Mic hyping up the first years and getting the crowd even more excited. Then, they heard his introduction for their own class. "…Here is the class that just fought villains at such a young age and sent them packing! From U.A.'s hero course, it's CLASS 1-A!"

The crowd roared with excitement as the first Class A students entered the field with Iida leading. Killua stood in the middle of the pack next to Sero and Ashido and looked up and around at the huge crowd cheering them on.

"Sure is a lot of people, huh?" Ashido sweat dropped as she continued looking around, and Sero nodded in agreement. The boy with the Quirk: Tape was only facing ahead to not feel nervous by the sheer amount of people who would be spectating today.

"And the other class, which has not had as much coverage but just as much talent, it's hero course CLASS 1-B!" Present Mic yelled out and the crowd roared again, although noticeably less loud.

Class B emerged from another entrance, and Killua spotted Gon at the forefront along with Monoma, Tetsutetsu, and a ginger haired girl he had not met. He could see Shiozaki and her long vines-for-hair a bit behind.

The remaining classes were also introduced: the general studies course, the support course, and the business course. In total, U.A. had 11 first year classes, from Class A to Class K.

Gathered in a big mass, the students crowded in front of a stage where Midnight was standing as the referee for the first years' competition. She cracked her whip and got everyone's attention, as if she did not already have the attention of half the arena.

"Settle down! I am the pro hero Midnight, and also the referee for this year's first year Sports Festival stage. It's time for the player's pledge. Representing the students will be Gon Freecss of Class 1-B!"

A loud "Yeah!" was heard by all the students, and Killua recognized it as being the voice of Tetsutetsu. _He's probably happy it's not someone from Class A. Or would that be a Monoma thing? _he wondered as he thought back to the first time he met Gon's blond friend from Class B.

Gon ran up the stairs to the stage and nervously spoke into the microphone which faced the stadium audience rather than the students. "Uh, I pledge that I will try my best! I'm excited to be participating here, so I hope everyone else gives it their all as well!"

_Well, Gon is definitely going to break his pledge_, Killua thought with a sly smile. _He can't try his best. That would be deadly and disastrous._

Gon's short pledge was acceptable to his audience, both the students and the crowd he was faced towards. He walked off the stage and gauged the reaction within the students, and he gave a friendly smile before rejoining his own class.

"Well then, let's get into the first round! Each year, this is where most people are knocked out. So let's see what the round has in store for us!" Midnight cracked her whip again and a giant holographic screen appeared behind her and appeared to be randomly selecting what the first competition will be. It stopped randomizing and chose an obstacle course race.

"Alright, it's an obstacle race! All 11 classes will participate, and the race will take place across the outer circumference of the stadium. That's approximately 4 kilometers. And, as long as you stay on the course, you are free to do as you like. Use your Quirks to help yourself however you want! The starting point is over there," Midnight pointed at a massive exit gate that was made distinct through its red colour. "Take your places and wait for the countdown to begin!"

Killua hurried off and spotted Gon walking along and chatting with Monoma. The blond teen's eyebrows scrunched up when he noticed the Class A student getting near. The scrunched eyebrows formed into a smug smile once Killua was next to his best friend.

"Ah, well if it isn't Killua, the Class A student! You're coming over to a Class B student? Gon came first on the entrance exam, you must admire his strength! Surely he'll beat everyone here!" Monoma taunted.

Killua raised an eyebrow at Monoma. He looked back at Gon. "Is he always like that? Or is it only around me?"

"Uhhhh, he's kind of like that against anyone in Class A…" Gon muttered off.

"Sorry about that, Monoma can be quite the jerk to you guys in Class A," a new voice entered the conversation from behind. Killua spun around and found the ginger haired girl he saw earlier. "My name is Itsuka Kendo by the way, please call me Kendo. I'm also in Class B like Gon and Monoma."

"Killua Zoldyck, just call me Killua," he greeted to her. He noticed the students in front of him had stopped moving, signalling to him that they were at the starting point.

She smiled at Killua, Gon, and Monoma. "Looks like we'll be starting soon. Good luck, everyone! Let's do our best!"

"Yeah, of course! I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed. His best friend could see the burning fire inside Gon's big hazel brown eyes.

_He's really not joking about this, _Killua confirmed to himself as he looked up at the green lights at the top of the gate which would signal the start. By now, the mass of students was completely silent and they waited for the obstacle course race to begin. _I really wonder how interesting this'll be…_

The first green light faded away. _This should be good, hope I get to see and fight a lot of cool powers!_ Gon thought excitedly.

The second light faded away, and more near the front, Midoriya thought, _All Might is right, I need to show the world that I am here! _He remembered his most recent conversation with the top ranked pro hero.

Todoroki glanced down at his right hand. _I need to reject my dad. For that, I need a complete win using just my ice._

Bakugo grit his teeth in excited anticipation for the tournament. _Crush everyone and come first. Show IcyHot he challenged the wrong person in the waiting room._

The third and final light faded as well. "START!" Midnight yelled out, and the crowd of students made a rush for the narrow tunnel. Immediately, the effects of the small tunnel were noticeable, as everyone shoved each other around to move forward through the course.

A chilling temperature could be felt in the air as more people began to make it out of the tunnel, and Killua instinctively jumped as he did the first time he had this feeling. He looked ahead and saw many students who were frozen to the ground, and there was a lot of cold smoke ahead, which could only mean one thing. _Todoroki_, he thought.

Gon was not lucky enough. He felt the temperature drop too, but his green boots got frozen to the ground like many other unlucky students. With a bit of Nen, he smashed out of it and ran ahead past the other frozen students. Killua jumped out of the tunnel as well and saw the ground ahead was covered in ice. He already saw some students he recognized and ones he did not recognize in front of him.

He looked to Gon, who was standing next to him. Gon looked back at him. "Aim for the top, but not a dominating win?" the silver haired teen asked. The green haired teen nodded in return. "Let's go."

Activating a bit of Nen in the form of electricity in his feet, Killua sprinted forward on the ice like it was nothing. Gon used some Nen in his feet as well, but unlike his friend, he felt bad for the people behind him and kicked into the ice below him. The ice shattered and spread behind and in front of him, which knocked the balance out of some people who were sliding along to move forward.

"Wow! Freecss of Class B destroys all the ice that Shoto Todoroki of Class A created! Why would Freecss help his competition? Does he not want to win?!" Present Mic yelled as he was one of the commentators.

_Freecss of Class B? _Todoroki thought as he ran and neared the first obstacle he had yet to face or even see. _The guy who made the pledge. He came first in the general entrance exam from what I know, so he must be pretty strong and confident if he smashed the ice for everyone._

"You think a little ice is going to stop me, huh IcyHot?!" Todoroki heard Bakugo yell from behind. He spun his head and saw the teen blasting towards him, using explosions to propel himself through the air. Gazing further back, he noticed more students he did and did not recognize running forward. And off to the side, his eyes trailed to Killua, who was catching up much more quickly than the rest of the students.

_More people got out of my attack than I thought would, even before Freecss broke it all. And a lot of them aren't even from Class A._ He stopped running as he noticed large robots appear in front of him and block his path.

"Well, Todoroki is the first person to reach the first obstacle! These Robo Infernos will stand in your way and attack you, so make sure you get through them quickly!" Present Mic commentated.

"Tsk, it's the same trash we had to fight in the entrance exam," Bakugo grunted as he suddenly appeared beside Todoroki. The heterochromatic teen shot a quick glance at Bakugo and raised his right hand which began to freeze up in ice.

Right before he was about to attack the robot, two missiles – or rather, two human missiles – shot through the air on either side of Bakugo and Todoroki. On their left, they saw a silver haired boy covered in electricity. He raised a hand and flew right into a huge robot and smashed through it, causing a big explosion of black smoke with visible blue sparks of lightning every so often. At the same time, on the right side they saw a green haired boy aiming a punch at a massive robot. His punch tore through the hunk of metal and caused another explosion of black smoke.

_Deku…? No_, Bakugo immediately dismissed the thought. _That was Freaks. Definitely him._

"WOAH!" Present Mic was shocked. "Freecss of Class B and Killua Zoldyck of Class A blasted through one giant robot each! They didn't even take a second to think about what they were doing!"

Eraser Head, although wrapped in bandages from his serious injuries after the U.S.J. Invasion, narrowed his eyes. "They must have incredible power and control over their Quirks to do something so devastating with so little time to think. I really hope they didn't injure themselves from their reckless attacks."

Without wasting any more time, Todoroki completed his attack and pressed his right hand to the ground. Simultaneously, next to him, Bakugo blasted off into the air with his Quirk to fly over the robot. Todoroki's huge ice attack exploded onto the robot as it prepared to attack. The ice froze it over, and the son of Endeavor ran through in the time he knew before the robot would collapse. Meanwhile, Bakugo successfully flew over a neighbouring robot and saw Sero and Tokoyami trailing behind him. They were using their respective Quirks to fly over as well.

"Several other students are beginning to get past the Robo Infernos as well! Bakugo and Todoroki of Class A are leading the rush, but there are other students close to them!" Present Mic continued giving a live commentary to the audience.

Gon and Killua cleared themselves from the smoke and started running to the next obstacle. Killua looked back and saw a massive ice explosion, and he also watched as Bakugo flew over top a large robot. "Huh, I thought Bakugo would be the type to destroy a robot instead of fly over it," he remarked to Gon.

The green haired teen glanced back at what Killua was talking about. "He seems pretty angry all the time. I would think he wants to blow them up too."

The two friends slowed down their running because they were quite ahead anyways. But before they even reached the second obstacle, they could hear Todoroki and Bakugo behind them. Sure enough, when they turned their heads around, Bakugo was in the air propelling himself and Todoroki was running on the ground. They were not even five meters back.

All four boys reached the second obstacle and had varying reactions to what they were expected to do. "We have our top group of four at the second obstacle. Cross the chasm and make it to the other side! If you fall you're out, but feel free to crawl along the ropes provided! It's called The Fall!"

Ropes were connected between large platforms of rock you could land on, and there was only one rope connecting any two rock areas. In theory, there were many different paths a person could take, but only one was necessary to get to the opposite end and complete the obstacle.

Bakugo landed for a brief moment before blasting off again and leaving the other three in the literal dust. Todoroki also wasted no time as he stepped onto a rope and pushed himself down with his ice to make it to each rocky platform where he could continue moving forward.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do!" Gon exclaimed to Killua. "I'll just jump from one rock to the next. It's pretty far, but I think I can make it with enough Nen."

Killua nodded, although he was thinking about something. "I wish I could do that. With the Quirk you told everyone you have, it seems reasonable that you could jump really far. Electricity doesn't really help with jumping."

"Maybe you could move back, and then sprint forward and jump with a burst of electricity?" Gon suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Killua backtracked several meters while Gon pooled a lot of Nen at his feet. The green haired boy bent his knees and got ready for his jump.

"What's this?! Zoldyck is running back, and Freecss is looking ready to make a jump?" Present Mic asked in a confused voice, looking to Eraser Head for suggestions or confirmations.

"It looks to me that both of them are going to jump from each rock to the next," Eraser Head commented. "If they miss, they'll be out. It's a high risk, high reward, but I'm not going to tell them not to try. Although, to have such capabilities, is certainly very impressive if they pull it off." _I'm curious myself, to see if they'll make it._

Killua went back a distance he was comfortable with, and people were almost caught up to where he currently stood. He activated Godspeed for nothing more than display and sprinted before jumping from near the edge.

Right after Killua's jump, Gon shot up into the air like a rocket and left a large crack in the ground from where he jumped. Both boys landed on different rocks and repeated their strategy again, and again, until they eventually reached the other side with Bakugo and Todoroki right in front of them.

"Our top four have made it to the other side of The Fall! Both Freecss and Zoldyck simply jumped from one connecting platform to the next, and they made it across like that! Todoroki froze his rope and slid himself down while Bakugo flew across using his explosions! Now we see many other students crawling or sliding across the ropes and- oh, what's this?! A student from the support course is practically flying across the chasm with her support items!" Present Mic continued shouting out.

Far behind the top four, Midoriya was crawling across a rope to make it to the other side. He lugged with him a piece of armour from a robot that was destroyed earlier in the first stage. _Don't think too much about the people ahead of me! They're all really capable, which is why they are ahead, but just keep going! There's a lot of people behind me as well. I can figure out how to come first after this obstacle, and this piece of metal might come in handy too. Who knows?_

"And here we have the third and final obstacle, it's a minefield! Step in the wrong place, and the mine will blow up! It's not meant to hurt because they aren't that powerful, it's mostly just loud and creates flashy explosions. So don't worry too much about getting hurt! But like I said, it's still loud!" Present Mic explained how the minefield worked to Todoroki who was currently first and the only one there. However, Bakugo, Gon, and Killua were not very far behind him, and other students would catch up as well.

"Be careful with your footing! If you look closely, you can see where each mine is, so make good use of your eyes as well as your feet! It's the last obstacle, so it all comes down to this! There has been no announcement of what the cut-off will be for the next round, so try your best to finish as fast as you can!"

Todoroki grunted and began walking slowly across the minefield, careful not to step on any of them. _If I use my ice here, it'll give a path to the people behind me. That's not a good option, although I'll use it if I have to, like if my first place might be taken over by someone else._

He heard Bakugo exploding his way from behind and far above him. He had no idea where Gon and Killua were, but he figured they must be close as well.

"I'm coming for you, half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo yelled out from behind. True to his words, he surged forward and tried to punch Todoroki, but the white and red haired teen dodged it. Regardless of Bakugo's miss, he overtook Todoroki and was in first place. Todoroki attempted to attack the new first place student as well, but Bakugo blasted himself to the side and then sped up to reach the finish line faster.

"Well, it might be time to use my ice," Todoroki muttered to himself. With the use of his right foot, he created a path of ice in front of him. _Regardless of whether the people behind me have a path to walk on, I can't let myself lose!_

Sliding forward on his path of ice, he heard several mines go off behind him every second. Both he and Bakugo spared a glance behind them and observed Gon running through the field with a look of determination written on his face. At the speed he was running, it would only be a few seconds before he passed both of them.

After stopping his sliding, Todoroki put up a wall of ice in Gon's path as an attempt to block him. Bakugo readied his arms for an explosion.

The wall shattered immediately as Gon ran into it with a flying punch. Trailing behind Gon was Killua, who was also running through the minefield at a speed that could match Iida.

The ash blond teen released his pent-up explosion at Gon, but the green haired teen phased through it without a scratch and passed the two Class A students who tried getting in his way.

Way behind the top four, at the start of the minefield, Midoriya was digging up several mines using his piece of metal and piling them up. He gathered 10 mines and landed on top of the pile with his metal sheet as protection. The resulting blast was incredibly powerful and created a mega explosion. _The goal is to clear the whole field in one go, but now that I think about it, I didn't think about my landing!_ Midoriya was worried about how he would land now that he was high in the air and still gaining speed.

His descent had begun, and he was falling rapidly, but he was on track to pass Gon, Bakugo, and Todoroki, all of which were the current top three.

Gon noticed the other green haired teen flying in at hot pursuit, and soon threatening to take over his first place spot from right over his head. He slowed down and got ready to push Midoriya off his metal sheet, but the boy with curly hair grabbed the metal and slammed it down on Gon. The force put Gon off balance, and a mine exploded behind him where he accidentally placed a foot.

On the other hand, Midoriya landed on some more mines because of the large surface area the metal armour had. The mines exploded and catapulted him again in another big explosion, though not quite as big as the initial explosion he created. He flipped over in the air and hit the ground running, albeit with shaky legs.

The spiky green haired teen from Class B had sprinted out of his explosion as well, chasing Midoriya at a speed that was…much slower than what he could really run at.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA OF CLASS A TAKES THE LEAD BY USING A MASSIVE EXPLOSION TO CATAPULT HIMSELF THROUGH THE AIR!" Present Mic hysterically screamed into his microphone. "Freecss is in hot pursuit! Todoroki and Bakugo are not far behind, and Zoldyck is sprinting his way back to the top as well! Who will win this first round?!"

Midoriya made a huge dash to re-enter the stadium and finish in first place. He could hear the pounding of Gon's footsteps behind him, and Todoroki and Bakugo were running on the ground not far behind as well.

He was the first to enter the stadium, and all that was left was to enter the main field area before anyone else could overtake him. _Almost there! Just keep running as fast as I can! _Midoriya thought as he panted and regulated his breathing. He was out of breath from the running he had done so far. He had never run this fast for as long as he did right now.

Light was visible at the end of his entrance gate, and he passed through it not even a second before Gon did. Todoroki and Bakugo finished a couple seconds after Gon, and Killua came in a few seconds after them.

"IT'S SETTLED!" Present Mic's voice boomed again. "Midoriya of Class A places first, with Freecss, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Zoldyck all finishing after him in very close succession!"

Midoriya sucked in a huge breath of relief and felt tears come to his eyes. He vaguely heard Gon in the background talking to Killua, something like, "That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

The curly green haired teen tilted his head to see Killua's reaction, and all he saw was a shrug and a rather neutral, maybe even unimpressed, face. He saw his lips move, but Midoriya could not make out what he said to Gon. Tilting his head in the opposite direction, he saw Todoroki with a look of defeat in his eyes, and Bakugo was gritting his teeth and fuming at both Midoriya and Gon.

A sense of fear settled into his stomach, but his childhood friend did not do anything rash; not on a national stage like the Sports Festival. More competitors began to pour in, and after several minutes of well-deserved rest, Midnight called the first part of the Sports Festival to an end.

"Now that the first event is over, here are the results!" A screen popped up behind her and showed the students who placed in the top 42. "Only the top 42 made it into the next round, so it is unfortunate if you missed that cut-off. Now then, what will the next event be?" The screen turned into the randomizer from earlier. "I know what the event is, but all of you need to find out!" The screen stopped on the words 'Cavalry Battle'.

"It's a cavalry battle! Let me explain how it works. You will form teams of two to four as you wish. The difference for this cavalry battle is that each person has been assigned a point value based on their ranking in the previous round. The points will be in five-point increments. 42nd place will be assigned 5 points, 41st will be 10, and so on. However, the person who finished in first is assigned 10,000,000 points!"

Midoriya felt his heart drop as he saw everyone around him look at him, and it is likely all of them had very similar thoughts. _Ten million points…whoever has this at the end of the event, they win for sure! That's crazy, who would want to team with me if I'm everyone's target?!_

Killua listened to the remaining rules closely as Midnight explained them. _The team's value is the sum of the individual members' points. The rider wears a headband with the team's total written on it. Collect headbands and protect your own. We can use our powers however we want, but purposely making other teams fall will get us penalized. Man, that would've been a fun part of this round. Time limit is 15 minutes for the cavalry round, but right now we have 15 minutes to make our teams and prepare._

"Make your teams and prepare your strategies. Start!" Midnight gave the commencement signal to the students.

Bakugo was glaring at Gon and Killua with narrowed eyes as the people around him began scattering. _Killer and Freaks didn't even look winded after that first round. Even I got a bit tired, so how did they look so…ready for anything? And Freaks went through my explosion like it was nothing. He really is a freak_. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, followed by a humph as he stomped away to build his team. _I can't ask either of them to join my team. I need to crush them. Same with Deku and IcyHot. _The thought of Midoriya made Bakugo frown. _Damn nerd. Using that piece of metal to blast yourself into first. Of course you would find a way to use that shit._

"Killua, are we going to team up for this?" Gon asked with a blank face.

The silver haired teen shook his head. "I think it'd be more fun if we face each other. We've travelled and fought together enough times. We know our teamwork well. Besides," Killua grinned widely. "I want to see which of our teams will have the ten million points at the end!"

Gon chuckled at Killua's indirect challenge. "Sure, you've got a deal! Let's see which of us have more points at the end of this round. I think I'll go ask my Class B friends if they want to team with me."

With a nod, the two walked off in their own ways, Gon off to ask Monoma, Tetsutetsu, and Shiozaki, which left Killua to find his own team. _Now, who do I ask…_ He darted his eyes around and noticed Todoroki was already building his team like he knew exactly what he needed to be successful. The boy with a hybrid Quirk did not even glance Killua's way. _Well it's obvious he wouldn't ask me. He made that declaration that he would beat me, so he sees us as rivals. Can't say I feel the same way, but I'll let him think whatever he wants._

Similarly, Bakugo was not looking at Killua either. After more scanning, from the corner of his eye, Killua caught a glimpse of a fountain of tears coming out of Midoriya's eyes while Uraraka stood next to him, a little embarrassed and stunned. _Maybe that'll do it._

He silently stalked over to the pair who had no idea he was coming from behind. "Midoriya," Killua called out when he was close enough. Uraraka jumped in surprise from being caught off guard, and Midoriya froze and turned his fountain off. "You want to team up?"

"Oh, isn't this great, Deku? Killua wants to join us too!" Uraraka's excitement pumped herself up as well as Midoriya.

_Killua, wants to join me?! _Midoriya was frozen in shock and forgot he had to give a response. He cleared his throat. "Uhhhh y-yeah! That would be aw-awesome if you want to!"

The silver haired teen nodded. "I don't know who else to ask, and I figured you'd have a plan of some sort."

Midoriya gave a small smile to Killua. "Your Quirk is great for your mobility, but you can also use it for offense and defense. Only problem is your electricity would hurt Uraraka and I as well…" He trailed off as he recognized a major problem.

Killua shook his head and waved the concern to the side. "Don't worry about that. I can control it well enough to focus it in a part of my body instead of my whole body. I can also use it as a ranged attack by shooting out bolts of electricity."

His classmate's green eyes glowed with excitement and relief over the solution for that problem. He started to nerd out over the situation. "That's so cool! It takes most people a really long time to use electricity with that level of control!" He paused and calmed himself down. "Okay, so assuming I'm the rider, Uraraka and Killua, both of you are really good for mobility. Uraraka can make everyone weightless which gives us a ton of mobility, and Killua can move quickly on the ground regardless. What we need now, to protect the ten million points, is some solid defense."

Both Uraraka and Killua nodded. _Makes sense. He's got good planning skills. I wonder if he'll be able to pick the right person. _He saw Midoriya browsing through the crowd for someone to pick. His eyes widened and settled on a particular person, and he walked over to a boy with the head of a black bird.

"Tokoyami," Midoriya whispered with a determined face as he placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Would you like to join my team? I have a plan, and I think it'll work if you help us."

Tokoyami took a glance at Midoriya's team which currently consisted of Killua and Uraraka as well. _Midoriya has shown he has good planning skills and combat sense. Uraraka has a very useful Quirk if their plan is to run away. And Killua… _Tokoyami trailed off in his mind about his thoughts on the silver haired boy. _I do not like what happened at U.S.J. But I cannot deny that he is the most impressive of the first two, and more impressive than myself._ He thought it over once more before nodding his head. "What is your plan?"

Midoriya smiled and nodded before launching into his plan. "The general plan is to protect our headband and run away for as long as we can. I don't want to engage a team if we don't have to. Uraraka and Killua have incredible Quirks for mobility, and Killua can also help with our offense. You, Tokoyami, with Dark Shadow, can be really helpful for our defense at the midrange level, which is a little lacking right now. If I'm not wrong, I think your Quirk could also be a huge help to break things like Todoroki's ice if he tries trapping us in."

"How are we going to position ourselves?" Killua asked.

"I'll be the rider, because all of you have really important Quirks to use on the ground. I'm not sure whether to put you, Killua, or Tokoyami, in the middle. I think Killua's mobility could be really useful to be centered, but I could say the same about Tokoyami's Dark Shadow as a defensive tool."

"Uh, I can make everyone weightless and then keep myself grounded to guide us along," Uraraka chimed in to add something to their plan.

Both Killua and Midoriya went into thinking mode, but Midoriya beat his classmate to it. "Uraraka, if you make everyone except Killua weightless, he can use his speed to outmaneuver probably any team." His face became dejected. "But I'm not sure how long you can keep yourself weightless. I know you get nauseous after some time passes."

The only girl on their team rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, that happens. I can still manage for short periods of time, though."

Midoriya nodded. "It sounds like a plan. For now, I think you can make all of us weightless and move us yourself. If we need to go faster, then keep Killua as the weighted one and make yourself weightless."

"Who will be in the middle?" Tokoyami went back to the unanswered question.

"I think you should, Tokoyami," Killua responded. "Centered defense sounds a bit more important than centered mobility. Besides, if I'm going to be weightless for as long as we can afford it, then it makes sense for me to on the side."

The boy with the head of a bird nodded in understanding, and Midoriya and Uraraka nodded as well to show their support. "Then it's settled. I'll be the rider," Midoriya confirmed for the last time before their time ran out. "Uraraka will be on…let's say, my left side? She will help us with running away from other teams. Tokoyami will be in the center and will help us in our defense. Killua can help with mobility, but also offense and defense as necessary."

"Right!" Uraraka shouted, and Killua and Tokoyami nodded together.

Midoriya smiled at his team. _I hope this will go well! I won't be of too much use because my Quirk is too powerful and will still break my bones. But I can be the planner behind this team!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The Sports Festival has begun, and the cavalry battle is up next. As a forewarning, I am not going to have Hatsume and Shinso play a big role in this story like they did in the manga/anime. It's already been done, and Killua has replaced Hatsume on Midoriya's team for the cavalry battle which completely changes the dynamic. They no longer have the crazy tech Hatsume made, so they will have to adapt without it. **

**I already have the bracket for the final round set, as well as the winner and all of that. Don't expect fan favourite fights like Midoriya vs Todoroki or Bakugo vs Uraraka. I've changed it completely, but hopefully you'll be able to read some other awesome fights instead!**

**Also, a late Merry Christmas to all who celebrated it! And happy New Year in advance as well! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for all the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Midoriya took his headband which read '10000485' and tied it around his forehead. He had Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Killua carrying him from his left to right. He scanned his competitors who were all in one big circle around the space they had to move around in. _Kacchan is with Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero. They all placed pretty high in the previous round, so their total points must be high as well. _His prediction was right as Bakugo's team had a total point value of 630, which was higher than most other teams.

_Todoroki's team is really well-rounded and versatile! Him, Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari…_ That team's total points was 585. _And the last big threat, Gon's team…I don't know who any of his teammates are. Maybe Killua knows. But I know that guy with the silver hair has a Quirk like Kirishima's. He can turn his body into steel._

"Remember the plan, everyone. Don't fight unless we need to. We're going to get a lot of attention for sure," Midoriya reminded his team. All three members nodded in agreement.

"Alright, the cavalry battle will start at the end of the countdown! Get ready!" Midnight yelled into her microphone.

After 5 seconds, she yelled, "Start!" The second round of the Sports Festival had commenced, and the clock began ticking down.

Within seconds of starting, several of the 11 teams rushed towards Midoriya's team. A particular detail caught Killua's eye: the ground in front of them was turning dark. He scoured his eyes to find how that effect was happening, and he caught sight of a very pale-skinned teen from Class B who Gon had told him about. _Honenuki! _The silver haired teen was alarmed. "Uraraka! Make everyone weightless, except me! Quick!"

The brown haired girl hesitated for a moment before obliging. She did not know why Killua said that, but she went through with it, tapping Midoriya and Tokoyami and making herself weightless as well. Killua focused some Nen in his feet, transforming it into electricity before jumping away into a more open area. After landing, he gave Uraraka the nod to return everyone's weight.

"What was that about?" Midoriya asked.

"Honenuki from Class B," Killua replied. "He can soften the ground into quicksand, or something like that. We would've been stuck, and we would've lost our headband right there."

"How do you know about that?" Tokoyami asked as a follow-up.

"Gon told me. They did a training exercise before, and Honenuki used his Quirk on Gon back then."

"Um, the attention hasn't left us yet," Uraraka pointed out nervously. She stared ahead watched the few approaching teams. "Deku? Should I make everyone weightless?"

Midoriya did a quick count of the teams coming towards them. _One, two, three, four. Four teams are after us right now, but I'm sure some others will come after us later._ "Yeah, make us all weightless and run. Tokoyami, keep watch on defense, and Killua, scare people with your electricity." The two boys nodded, and all three boys could feel their weight leave them as Uraraka used her Quirk on them.

The brunette girl began running away while Midoriya was busy making plans in his head. _I don't know what most of the Class B Quirks are. Maybe Killua knows, but it would be useful for me if I knew more. _

While the #1 team was running away and defending themselves from its opponents, Neito Monoma put his own plan to work. "While your team and other teams are after the 10,000,000 points, teams like mine can slip in and take your headband amongst the chaos!" Monoma taunted at Bakugo's team while he held the explosive boy's headband in his hand.

The ash blond was enraged at Monoma's persistent taunts, and the spiky green haired boy who came second in the last round did not go unnoticed either. "Oi, we'll go after Deku later. Right now, I'm going to murder this guy and his team!" He exploded off his three horses, Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero, and wind a punch for Monoma.

Tetsutetsu activated his Steel and caught Bakugo's punch. With his momentum stopped, Bakugo felt his weight falling to the floor. He felt tape wrap around his torso and pull him back onto his spot on top of his team.

"You can't be so reckless, Bakugo," Sero chided and recalled his tape to his elbows. "If we're going to attack them, we should attack as a team."

Monoma was still giving Bakugo a smug face as the ash blond ground his teeth. His lips curved up in a grin in realization. "Alright then. Pinky, throw acid at their feet. Unbalance them. Tape Boy, get our headband back. All three of you, run forward so I can mess up this guy's face."

Sero and Ashido loudly sighed but followed their rider's orders. Ashido created some low intensity acid in her hands and threw it at the feet of Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki. Not wanting to risk taking any damage, both of the Class B students hopped out of the way which put Monoma and Gon off balance.

The black haired boy on Bakugo's team stuck his elbows out in front of him and his tape zipped towards Monoma's head. The blond was ready for it because of Bakugo's announcement of their plan. He reached up and grabbed the tape before it could reach the headband. When he tried pulling his hands away, Monoma found them to be stuck to the tape.

"Gon! Get this off of me!" Monoma commanded in a hurry. Right as Gon was about to hand chop the tape away, Bakugo exploded off from Kirishima's back and flew towards Monoma. At that point, it was too late for Gon to retract his action, so he went through with his chop which removed the tape from his rider.

However, they could not stop the enraged ash blond boy from Class A from grabbing his own headband back off Monoma's neck. He did not have time to steal more before he noticed his opponent's entire team had recovered. Bakugo blasted himself backwards with an explosion by pointing downwards at Tetsutetsu. Monoma had Steel copied in his arsenal from previously and activated it to avoid taking damage from the explosion. Likewise, Tetsutetsu kept himself unharmed by keeping his Quirk activated. Shiozaki hastily put up a clump of vines to protect herself as well in case the explosion was larger than she imagined.

Bakugo landed on top of his riders again and tied his once-stolen headband which read '630' to his forehead. He ground his teeth at Monoma's frown. "We'll take his other headbands later. We got what we needed, let's go after Deku." As soon as he said it, his team of three riders observed the area to find Midoriya and his team.

From their eyes, Midoriya's team could be seen trying to deal with a Pop-Off Mineta had thrown and Tsuyu's tongue lashing out to grab the headband from the cover of Shoji's multiple arms.

"Run at them!" Bakugo suddenly ordered, and Ashido glanced up with a look of disapproval but ran with her team nonetheless.

By the time Bakugo's team caught up to the top team, Shoji's team had given up as they had no more tricks to try against Midoriya. Next to Bakugo's team arrived another group everyone was wary of: Todoroki's team.

"Are you going to get in my way?" Todoroki questioned Bakugo.

"I was just about to say that to you! If you're going to get in my way, I'll crush you too!" the ash blond teen retorted with a grin that confirmed his willingness to go through with his statement.

Within a second, Todoroki had put up an ice wall in front of Bakugo's team and faced off against Midoriya's team, who all widened their eyes at the extremely quick action.

A few cracks in intervals were heard before the ice wall exploded in a hundred directions. Both teams waited for the steam to clear up before spotting a calm Bakugo. "A little ice wasn't going to stop me," the ash blond said with stern eyes.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, but they widened just as quickly. Bakugo lost his cool and blasted off at the team that still had their headband worth 585 points. He was headed for Todoroki, and with support from Sero's Tape, the heterochromatic teen knew ice would not stop Bakugo if he could blast it apart and not fall on the ground.

Yaoyorozu handed Todoroki a shield she had made earlier to stop Mineta's Pop-Offs, even though there was still one stuck to it. The rider of their team held it up in an attempt to block Bakugo, but he punched it down carefully without hitting the Pop-Off. He snatched Todoroki's headband, and Sero pulled him back to their team.

"We just lost our headband?!" Kaminari exclaimed in fear as he hoped Todoroki would have a plan to get back to the top.

"It doesn't matter if we lose ours, as long as we get the 10,000,000 points from them," he replied, staring at Midoriya's team with piercing eyes. His attention was completely shifted from Bakugo to Midoriya, and a bit to Killua as well.

Midoriya's face was quivering as he looked between two of his strongest classmates' teams. Uraraka was doing the same, but she also looked up to Midoriya in hopes of him having a plan for this confrontation.

"We've prepared for this, let's move as planned," Todoroki ordered his team without batting an eye at Bakugo's furious expression.

"Don't forget I'm here too!" Bakugo roared in anger of being ignored and excitement for the itch he felt to crush Midoriya and Todoroki.

"The top 3 teams at the start of this round are going to clash head to head!" Present Mic shouted out. "They might not all be the top 3 right now, but this is going to be amazing!"

Todoroki's team closed the distance at a great speed thanks to Iida being the primary horse. "Kaminari, it's your turn," the rider whispered coolly.

Yaoyorozu unfolded a thick insulator sheet out of seemingly nowhere and covered herself as well as Iida and Todoroki.

"Sorry Killua," Kaminari said as he began to spark with a smile. "You may be immune to your own electric Quirk, but I doubt you have an immunity to my electricity. Indiscriminate Discharge 1,000,000 volts!" he shouted. Electricity flashed in every direction, even towards Bakugo's team which had stayed back after their rider told them to brace for the incoming attack.

Electricity flooded the bodies of every person nearby, although it was felt strongest on Midoriya's team. _You're right Kaminari, _Killua thought as he endured the pain and ignored the screams from his teammates. _I'm not immune. But I do resist it. Feels just like that wheelchair rookie crusher dude from Heaven's Arena…_

_Act paralyzed and unable to move, _Killua told himself once the attack faded. _Then, move when they come here._

Still with the insulator material Yaoyorozu made, Todoroki's team moved forward to steal Midoriya's headband. Right as Todoroki was about to take it, Killua's hand shot up and intercepted. "You really thought, you could take the headband that easily?" he questioned the boy with half-white and half-red hair. Todoroki's eyes opened huge, and he could not break free from the grasp his silver haired classmate held on his arm.

_Crap. What do I do now? _Killua wondered in panic. _Yaoyorozu already draped the insulator around all of them in case I try to use my electricity_. _I can't like, pull his arm off…_ He lost his thought process when he felt something nudge into his body. He shot a quick look over and noticed Dark Shadow was moving and so was its user.

"Dark Shadow! Watch out for any of their attacks!" Tokoyami commanded the shadow monster.

On the other side of the cavalry battle area, a team of four flew up into the air thanks to a jet pack and landed on the left side of Todoroki's team. There was a single headband seemingly floating in the air which read '270', but the Class A students knew better. It was Hagakure. Her riders were Sato, Jirou, and a girl they had not seen before with pink hair and wearing eye goggles.

The distraction from the new team's appearance bought enough time for Midoriya and Uraraka to recover from the electricity during which time Killua let go of Todoroki's arm. Bakugo's team moved in from Todoroki's right, and behind Midoriya's team was the boundary. They were cornered.

Midoriya faced all his opponents and rivals and looked at each of their faces. His lips curved up into a grin that challenged all of them. Only Bakugo returned the gesture, but Midoriya noticed Iida harden his stare. "Seems we're not going to avoid a fight," Midoriya whispered to his team while keeping his grin up. "Let's not go down without one." His team silently nodded, agreeing to their rider's statement.

Opposite from Midoriya's team, Monoma's team was fending off against two teams. They were currently the second place team, and they had not gained or lost any headbands since Bakugo took his back. Only five minutes had passed since the second round began.

Gon and Shiozaki both found their feet stuck to the ground due to a well-aimed Pop-Off Mineta had thrown from behind the cover of Shoji's multiple arms. Kendo was in front of Monoma's team, swinging her huge fists to create large gusts of wind and steal her team's 215 point headband back.

Seeing that her fists were not creating enough wind to make the opposing team flinch, she enlarged her fists even more, reaching near her limit of size changes. "Okay, Setsuna, go!" the ginger haired rider commanded.

Using her Quirk, Lizard Tail Splitter, Setsuna Tokage split her arm away and stole a headband off Monoma's forehead while their entire team could not move and was flinching from the strong winds Kendo was creating. She brought her arm back and connected it and looked at the headband. Its point value was 520, which was more than their original 215 points.

Shoji's team was one of those who did not get their headband stolen by Monoma in the beginning, and he charged towards Monoma from Shiozaki's side. Tsuyu's tongue shot out to take a headband, but Shiozaki lengthened her vine hair and used it as a wall thick enough to block the frog-like girl's tongue. "I may not be able to move my feet, but I can still move my vines," she declared.

Meanwhile, Gon was attempting to slide his foot off the Pop-Off. _Considering the 'Quirk' they think I have, I don't think it should be too surprising if I break away from this thing_, he thought before feeling his foot be free again. "Okay! I got my foot unstuck!" he announced to his team, but his voice was loud enough that the surrounding two teams heard him as well.

"I've used a lot of my Pop-Offs, I don'think I can pull any more without hurting myself," Mineta quietly admitted to Shoji and Tsuyu and made sure the other teams could not hear him. He saw both teammates nod in acceptance.

"Half the time has passed!" Present Mic yelled out in commentary. Gon glanced at the scoreboard. In first was Midoriya's team, still with the headband that included the 10,000,000 points and some more. In second was Bakugo's team with 1,215 points total which included their original 630 and Todoroki's 585. In third was his own team with 1,135 points, which consisted of their own 580 point headband from the beginning as well as 215 from Kendo's team, 155 from Bondo's team, and 185 from Kamakiri's team. Fourth place was held by Kendo's team which just stole the 520 point headband that first belonged to Honenuki's team.

Sato swallowed a couple sugar cubes and sped in at a fast pace people did not expect him to and dragged his team along for the run. Hagakure reached out an invisible hand at Midoriya's forehead, but the curly green haired teen told his team to move out of her reach before they got too close.

Todoroki put up a wall of ice in front of him separating Midoriya's and Hagakure's teams. While he did that, Bakugo exploded forward with aid from Sero. Bakugo reached down to grab the first-place headband off Midoriya's forehead, but Dark Shadow intercepted the attack by rising up as Tokoyami commanded it. Having lost momentum, Sero pulled his rider back to the team.

"Everyone, I have a special move I can use," Iida told his team. "I can force my engines into overdrive, but it will leave me immobile for about 10 seconds. Using that right now does not sound like a good idea as there is still a lot of time – but I can use it at the end to steal the top headband."

Todoroki raised his eyebrow in a mixture of being impressed and skeptical. "That could be promising. We'll wait out the timer a bit, then."

"Should we go after Bakugo's team?" Yaoyorozu asked. "We can get our headband back, and perhaps theirs as well."

"Kaminari, you still have electricity left to use?" Todoroki thought ahead about a plan which confirmed that he agreed with Yaoyorozu's suggestion.

"Yeah, I can manage a bit. I didn't go all out last time," the blond replied. His face still looked normal as it usually did, showing that he was indeed not too close to his limit yet.

"Alright, let's move a bit closer to Bakugo's team and take his headbands." The team currently with zero points moved closer to the team that took their original headband. Bakugo and Sero noticed them approaching. "Kaminari, zap them!" The blond teen yelled out his attack's name and released his remaining electricity to reach his limit.

"Kirishima, harden yourself!" Bakugo roared. "Turn around quickly, all of you! Kirishima needs to face them" The redhead was so surprised Bakugo called him by his real name, and he just barely got the chance to activate his Quirk to defend a bit against the electricity. Their turn around had little effect to Todoroki's team as the rider with half red and white hair snatched both headbands from Bakugo's forehead with little trouble. Kirishima tried grabbing hold of Todoroki's hand before it was too late, but Iida intercepted and allowed the smooth steal.

"WOW! The team with Todoroki as a rider just ascended from tied for last with zero points all the way up to 1,215! They took both headbands off Bakugo's forehead!" Present Mic shouted out.

"That was a smart move to get back into the game. Todoroki's team could have continued going after the 10,000,000 points, but instead, they decided to play it safe and get points that were easier to guarantee," Aizawa analyzed. "Especially after their first attack for the 10,000,000 points didn't go as planned."

A vein popped in Bakugo's head as he internally roared at what his homeroom teacher announced to the country. _'Easier to guarantee?' Calling me easy? I'll show them something that's easy to guarantee._ His eyes set on Midoriya's forehead and his lips curved up into a dangerous grin.

"Everybody, if we can make it through this here, we should be set to maintain first for the rest of the round!" Midoriya shouted to his teammates. He eyed Bakugo setting up some sort of plan in motion, and it seemed directed at his team. "Turn around a bit. Kacchan's doing something, and I want Killua to be closest to them to zap them if necessary. Tokoyami, I want you to defend against any attacks as well. Uraraka, because Killua and Tokoyami will be busy defending with their Quirks, I want you to make us all weightless and be our mobility if we need it. I'll give you a signal before I want you to do so. We need the most mileage we can get!"

"Right!" Uraraka shouted out with a look of determination, and Killua and Tokoyami nodded their heads.

A sound of explosions blasted from the side as Bakugo propelled his team forward with his Quirk, and his team ran with the pace. Killua was positioned at the side to electrocute them again after Kaminari already did, and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow was ready to act as a shield for the team.

"Let's run in," Todoroki quietly told his team. "Now's our chance to take the 10,000,000 while they're distracted by Bakugo. Go."

The single word was enough for Todoroki's three horses to run at Midoriya's team. Todoroki readied his ice to split Bakugo's team off from his and Midoriya's so that he could take the 10,000,000 points.

_Bastard, I knew you'd come in! _Bakugo grinned as he noticed Todoroki's team taking the bait from the corner of his eye. _Now I'll take all three headbands!_

_Crap! I can't direct electricity to both Bakugo and Todoroki without using a bigger area attack, and that might hurt my own team_, Killua thought in panic.

"Killua! Hit Todoroki's team! Tokoyami, defend against Bakugo!" Midoriya shouted out. "We're cornered! We can't move!"

Killua swung his arm out further to his right to aim at Todoroki's incoming team. A wall of ice was instantly put up as the electricity crackled at his fingertips, and more ice came down to cut Bakugo's team off at the last second. The electricity shattered the walls of ice all around him, and he made sure to direct it in a direction that would not affect his team. "Uraraka, make yourself weightless and return my weight!" he shouted out to be heard over the sound of breaking ice.

Just as Uraraka made herself weightless, a white tape shot out and attached itself to Killua's leg. _Sero, _Killua thought with a small frown. _I could cut this, but that'll seem a little odd – oh well, they got us here, I guess. Maybe if they come closer...?_

Bakugo blasted out of the steam, and Dark Shadow intercepted his reach for Midoriya's forehead. Todoroki also came through with a thick insulator sheet wrapped around the whole team to protect against Killua's electricity. _Nothing I should really do here, _Killua thought as he watched Todoroki's hand sail over his head and steal the 10,000,000 from Midoriya. In response, Bakugo launched himself over Dark Shadow which was blocking him. By the time the ash blond got to the teen with dual-coloured hair, the 10,000,000 point headband was already tied around his neck. Thinking the top one had to have been the jackpot, Bakugo yanked it off, and Killua felt Sero's tape leave his leg and watched it attach to Bakugo and pull him back to his team.

The ash blond was grinning wildly, but when he checked his headband to tie it around, he noticed it was the 585 that originally started off with Todoroki's team.

"We purposely switched up the order of the headbands, so even if you took one, it would be at random," Yaoyorozu explained to Bakugo's gawking face.

"We're going to take that BACK!" Midoriya bellowed at Todoroki's team. He spared the quickest glance he could at the timer. There were only two minutes left. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"What's the plan, Deku?" Uraraka asked anxiously. After their headband was stolen by Todoroki, she returned the weight to herself and her two teammates as Killua was the one keeping them down for the last few seconds.

Tokoyami and Killua shot a quick glance at their rider as well who looked so defeated. "Kacchan's going to try for the 10,000,000 as well. We have to wait a minute at least. We need to take it at the last possible second – and if not the 10,000,000 at least the 630! We have nothing! If we take the 630, we can still make third or fourth place, but I want first!" He checked the scoreboard to see the current standings. Todoroki's team was obviously first, and Monoma's team was in second, still keeping their 1,135 points for this long. In third was Bakugo's team with 585, and fourth was Honenuki's team with 520 which they stole back from Kendo's team.

"How do you plan on taking a headband from their team now?" Tokoyami asked. "They will be on their best defense."

"Kaminari looks pretty drained after his first two attacks," Killua noted while looking at the team in first which was currently running away from a couple Class B teams he did not recognize. "He told me he can barely do anything if he crosses his limit. I think that's what happened. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu seem like their main defense right now, and maybe Iida's speed to run away."

"I didn't want to resort to this," Midoriya suddenly said. He was looking down at his fingers, and Uraraka's eyes widened at the implications. The green haired teen lowered his hands and glared at Todoroki who was not making eye contact with him. "But it might be the only thing we have left."

"What are you planning?" Killua asked with narrowed eyes.

"If I flick my fingers, I can make huge gusts of wind to put them off-guard," Midoriya explained. "My fingers will break, because my Quirk is too powerful, but with that distraction we should be able to take at least one headband. Uraraka, make everyone weightless except Killua. Tokoyami, be prepared to use Dark Shadow to steal a headband as I most likely will not be able to take it myself with broken fingers. Killua," Midoriya stared at the last of his horses with a look that was both commanding and pleading. "I want you to run in as fast as you can immediately before I launch my attack." Midoriya paused to check the time again. "We're doing this at the 20 second mark. I want to do it even later, preferably at 10, but this is for contingency in case something unexpected happens. It's pretty much all or nothing at this point. We're left with a minute and 10 seconds. Everyone clear?" He was met by three determined head nods.

"We're going after IcyHot, and we're getting that 10,000,000 point headband," Bakugo spat in a tone that left no room for argument. Ashido and Sero sighed at his sides, and Kirishima looked fired up for the last bit of time left in the round.

"What's the plan for this last attack?" Kirishima asked.

"We need a lot of speed for this. Raccoon Eyes, use your acid to run faster," Bakugo ordered in a no-nonsense tone. "Shark Teeth and Soy Sauce Face, run as fast as you can to keep up with her. I'm going to blast off at the last second and steal that headband from him."

Ashido and Sero sighed again, this time at Bakugo's nicknames. "You're never going to use our real names, are you…" Ashido asked glumly.

"Shut up! Get ready! Only a bit of time left!"

"When are we making our move?" Sero asked.

"I know Deku's planning something too. We'll go right as he goes," Bakugo replied firmly, eyes piercingly watching everything his childhood friend's team was doing.

"Iida, I know Midoriya's planning something," Todoroki whispered to his centered horse. "Bakugo too, probably, because he can't stand not being first. I want you to be ready with your overdrive speed. If they make even the slightest movement, I want you to run away. Yaoyorozu, get a shield ready for defense. I'll use my ice as well if I need to." The two horses nodded while Kaminari stuck out a thumb as he had been doing at random intervals since short-circuiting his brain from his electrical attacks.

The timer hit 30 seconds. "ONLY 30 SECONDS LEFT! GET THOSE HEADBANDS WHILE YOU CAN!" Present Mic screamed, and the crowd cheered accordingly for the students. Midoriya and Todoroki tensed, one getting ready to launch one last attack and the other preparing for the inevitable final attack.

"By the way, when I activate electricity around my body, it's probably going to sting you if you touch me," Killua warned at the last second. "It might hurt. I can use it on just my legs, though, but I don't think I'll go as fast if I did that." That was a lie. He knew he could go just as fast with or without his electricity in any part of his body.

Midoriya laughed dryly. "That sounds like nothing compared to what I'm going to put myself through right now." He regained his seriousness. "Okay! Uraraka! Do your part!" Midoriya ordered with more resolution than his team had ever heard him speak with. Uraraka made herself, Midoriya, and Tokoyami weightless. Killua readied his legs to sprint forward and summoned his electricity for display with a few words of 'ouch' from his team. Tokoyami got Dark Shadow ready for the steal, and Midoriya readied his fingers and mentally prepared himself for the pain he was about to feel. _Here goes nothing, _he thought. "Go," he commanded in a low voice as the timer hit 20 seconds.

Killua shot off towards Todoroki's team faster than anyone was expecting. Iida had been readying his engines in his calves for a few seconds now, and the moment he noticed Midoriya's team rocket off, he launched ahead. "RECIPRO BURST!" he shouted and blasted off.

"Let's kill them!" Bakugo shouted angrily but with a competitive grin all over his face. His team shot forward as well.

Midoriya steadied his hands and felt his Quirk coursing through his fingers. "Ahhhhh!" He flicked two fingers on both hands. They instantly broke, and he screamed in pain. The blast of wind that hit the surrounding teams was so powerful it made them shake and stumble. Even Killua found himself losing his balance after the flicks.

_That's, actually incredible, _Killua thought in awe as he regained his footing and continued sprinting at Todoroki's team. _Insane power, just from a few fingers. Too bad he breaks his bones._

Midoriya's team was catching up to Todoroki's when another huge blast of wind, maybe even more powerful than the first, struck them from the front and slowed Iida down considerably. Killua pushed through and spotted the source of the wind with wide eyes.

**A few seconds ago**

Gon glanced at the scoreboard. He was happy that his team was in second place, even though he wanted to be first, but Monoma refused to go after Todoroki's team. _Killua's team has no points? _He frowned. _That's not good. I want him to make it to the next round. _At that moment, he saw the preparations Killua's team was making, and the team they were targeting. _I'll get ready too!_

He gathered Nen in his right hand which was free from not holding Monoma. He aimed it at Todoroki's team which was headed in their direction, and the wind from his attack should work against them and slow them down. _It'll work against Killua too, but I know Killua's strong enough to run through it. Even if he holds back, he should be fine._

And then he punched.

The wind from his punch blasted his team backwards as they were caught completely unaware, and several nearby teams lost their footing too. Gon could see the center horse of Todoroki's team struggling to get through his wind, and Killua was slowly but surely catching up. Bakugo's team had gotten blown away, but still together and on their feet, behind and to the side of Midoriya's team.

**Present**

_Of course, you had to help, _Killua rolled his eyes with a small smile. With one last stride, he pushed ahead, and Tokoyami was within range to use Dark Shadow to grab a headband. Todoroki's defenses had completely flew apart after Gon's punch. Yaoyorozu had been able to hold her shield through Midoriya's flicks, but Gon's punch sent it flying backwards over and beside Killua's head.

Dark Shadow reached for Todoroki's forehead, and Present Mic called time a moment later. "IT'S OVER! TIME IS UP! Let's see what the results were, right now!"

"In first place, we have the team of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Kaminari with 10,000,485 points! In second, we have Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, and Freecss with 1,135 points! In third is…wow! Midoriya, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Zoldyck!" Tokoyami held a headband which read '630' on it for his team to see. Midoriya began crying, but Present Mic continued. "And in fourth we have Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero with 585 points! And, in fifth is Hon – wait, what?! The team of Shinso, Aoyama, Ojiro, and Kuroiro somehow snuck the 520 point headband in the last second to place fifth! Incredible!"

"But, unfortunately, only the top four teams will advance, so we will have the final bracket containing 16 students," Aizawa concluded.

Midnight cracked her whip and got the stadium's attention. "Now then! With the second round of the first year Sports Festival complete, it is time to announce the third and final round! The third round this year will be one versus one battles in which you are free to use your Quirk. More specific rules will be explained later, but for now we will set the bracket. There are 16 students total, which makes this nice and easy." All 16 students' names and pictures were displayed on the big screen in the arena. "The bracket will be randomized. Here it is!" The students and the crowd watched as a randomized bracket was created. The fights were:

1: Tenya Iida vs Ochako Uraraka

2: Neito Monoma vs Killua Zoldyck

3: Denki Kaminari vs Fumikage Tokoyami

4: Shoto Todoroki vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

5: Ibara Shiozaki vs Izuku Midoriya

6: Gon Freecss vs Eijiro Kirishima

7: Mina Ashido vs Momo Yaoyorozu

8: Hanta Sero vs Katsuki Bakugo

"Now that the bracket has been finalized, we will have a break! Feel free to relax, eat lunch, and students can go see Recovery Girl if they have any injuries! We will be back here later for the final round, so don't miss it!"

Midoriya breathed a huge sigh of relief. His fingers were still hurting a lot, and he immediately scurried off to find Recovery Girl. _Shiozaki…she looks like she can do something with her hair. Control it, I think? I saw her do something like that in the first two rounds so far._

"Damn, I really had to face you first round, huh Bakugo?" Sero asked with a sad smile and a shake of his head.

"Tsk, you better put up a fight, Soy Sauce Face," Bakugo grumbled as he walked past the black haired teen.

"Killua!" the silver haired teen heard Gon's voice.

"Yo!" Killua responded to him. "You're excited, aren't you?"

The teen with spiky green hair nodded. "I'm fighting Kirishima…I think he has a Quirk like Tetsutetsu from what I could tell."

"Yeah, something like that," he responded nonchalantly.

"Listen, Killua," Gon spoke in a serious tone. Killua focused his attention immediately at the use of that tone. "Monoma's Quirk is Copy. He can copy other people's Quirks and use them. I don't know what will happen if he touches you and copies yours."

The former assassin narrowed his eyes. "You were on his team just now. Are you seriously saying he never once copied you?"

Gon shook his head. "He never needed to, or at least that's what he said. I'm nervous about what'll happen if he copies you, or me. What will he copy? Our Nen? Or something else? Or nothing noticeable?"

Killua pondered over the questions for a bit. "In any case, I can beat him without him touching me, which is how I'm assuming he gets to copy a Quirk?" Gon nodded. "Yeah, well I can beat him. Although, I'm curious what would happen if he does copy me. Maybe national TV is not the place for that, though. I could get exposed easily."

"Well, it's up to you, Killua. You're the one fighting him," Gon shrugged.

The silver haired teen smirked. "Cool that we're on opposite sides of the bracket. See you in the finals, Gon."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again! Got busy with school because second semester started. Although, this chapter was a little hard to write because I wasn't too interested - I'm waiting for these final round fights, hope I can write those well and make it enjoyable to read. Hope the bracket isn't a problem, but as I already explained, I wanted to make it different. Writing fighting scenes is cool, I like it, so the next chapter will come out sooner...most likely. Also, in case you were wondering, the points of each headband is completely different from in canon. I actually updated the rankings based on Gon and Killua being here, and Koji Koda and Nirengeki Shoda not. And because Gon and Killua placed well in the first round, everybody below them was bumped down 10 points from their canon point value.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"ARE YOU ALL READY?!" Present Mic screamed into his microphone. The crowd responded with a roar of cheers. "The final round of the first year stage is about to begin! Who will win the Sports Festival?! But first, which eight students will advance from this first set of fights?!"

"Without any more delays, we'll get into our first two students," Aizawa interrupted Present Mic's efforts of hyping the crowd more than they already were.

"From Class A, we have class representative and speedster, Tenya Iida!" Present Mic called out. The tall teen with engines on his calves confidently strode out of his entrance. From the zoom the huge screen showed of Iida's face, he did not look nervous about the crowd or his upcoming fight. "And also from Class A, she often looks very relaxed and friendly but also has a fierce competitive side! It's Ochako Uraraka!" Uraraka walked out of her entrance with a far less confident look than Iida.

"She seems like she wants to look confident but is actually really nervous," Kirishima remarked from Killua's right side. He turned his head to his silver haired friend. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a normal feeling," he responded, not turning his head to make eye contact with the redhead.

"Who do you think will win? I think it's pretty even and tough to decide," Kaminari stated on Killua's left.

"What makes you say that?" Killua asked. "Curious about your thought process."

The blond hesitated for a moment. "Well obviously, Iida's really fast. A kick from those legs would hurt a lot. But Uraraka just needs to get her fingers on him once and it might be over."

They heard a whistle from the row ahead of them, and Jirou turned her head around. "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say, Kaminari," she said with a smirk at the boy's offended look.

Killua and Kirishima snickered, and the blond glared at them. "I'm not stupid! I can have good ideas too, you know!"

"Quiet, let's hear the rules!" Ashido shushed and quieted everyone from the seat in front of Kirishima. Between her and Jirou was Yaoyorozu who nodded her head in agreement.

"The rules for this are simple," Midnight began before the fight did. "Either force your opponent off the stage, which is the boundary, or make them give up. Intentional brutality will be looked down upon, however."

"Uraraka, Iida, I hope you both do your best. Both of you are my two closest friends, so I want both of you to win, but only one of you can," Midoriya began muttering at extreme speeds. "I know you both have strategies to take each other out, and neither of you wanted to tell me, and that's okay! But-"

"Deku, shut up!" Bakugo exploded from the back row of Class A's seating area with small explosions popping off his wrists. Midoriya instantly closed his mouth and paid attention to the fight that was about to begin.

"Are both players ready?" Midnight asked. Iida nodded without a moment's hesitation, and Uraraka took a deep breath before nodding a second later. "Alright, begin!"

For the first few seconds, there was no fight. Both students stared at each other, thinking about how they should go about this.

_If Uraraka touches me, it will be hard for me to win. I can still use my engines to redirect myself, but it is harder to move like that. I have to end this quickly!_

_One hit. If I can trade and take one hit, and land my fingers on Iida at the same time, I should be able to win!_

Iida made the first move after a few seconds. He closed the gap between himself and Uraraka in a second. The brunette girl prepared her hand to land all five fingers and make her friend float out of the boundaries. However, her eyes widened when Iida changed directions at the last moment. He shot off to a corner of the stage before pivoting on his left foot and running back at her, only to go to another part of the stage. He continued his feints for a few more seconds before Uraraka got impatient.

She took the offensive, and as she saw Iida approach, she took a step forward to extend her reach and slapped her hand out in hopes of getting all of her finger pads on Iida. The boy swiveled out of the way, again at the last moment, before running in with a kick aimed at Uraraka's midsection.

_Now! _Uraraka thought. She swung a hand out which hit Iida on his arm. She grabbed hold for not even half a second before the air got knocked out her lungs. His kick was not too powerful, likely on purpose, but Uraraka stumbled backwards a couple meters and grit her teeth at Iida, who remained surprisingly calm while in the air.

Iida constantly kicked his legs forward to maintain a steady momentum. _He's weightless now, _Uraraka reminded herself. _One push and he should be out of bounds._

_This is what I was trying to avoid, I should have kicked harder, but I did not want to hurt her_,Iida frustratedly told himself, but he did not let it show on his face. _I have to adjust by fighting in the air. Not my specialty, but I can manage it._

"After one interaction, Iida is in the air, and Uraraka took a hefty kick!" Present Mic commentated.

"But Iida stays on guard for sudden movements and is keeping himself stable through his small but precise leg movements," Aizawa added. "This is going to be tough for him, but his Quirk does allow for good overall movement, which I believe he will use extensively here."

Sure enough, Iida accelerated in the air and swung down with another kick. Uraraka ducked to her left side below his leg and punched her right hand out. Iida got pushed far out, almost off the stage, but he used his Quirk to slow down his momentum and move inbounds again.

"You were right, Eraser Head! Iida is going to rely on his Quirk a lot here!" Present Mic was impressed with how quickly Aizawa's prediction became true.

Iida increased his aerial acceleration and flew at Uraraka, this time aiming for a push to knock her out of bounds. However, she dodged again, but the teen with glasses was ready for it. He lashed his arm out and hit her forehead with a chop of his hand. Kicking his legs to make a full circle, he turned around and prepared his finishing blow.

Uraraka was stubborn, and she touched her fingers together before Iida could get the kick on her. "Release!" she yelled, and Iida fell to the ground, surprised by the quick and unexpected action. He landed awkwardly and was not in a good position to dodge her next attack. She slapped his right shoulder to make him weightless again followed by a palm to the chest to launch him back.

_My backwards momentum is strong, and if I don't use it now, I'll fly out of bounds! _Iida thought in panic. "Recipro burst!" His calf engines fired up and blasted him forward. The sudden change in his direction from his special move was too fast for Uraraka to react to, and Iida pushed her along as he moved. He dropped her outside the boundary, and the girl fell on her back with mild pain.

Midnight raised a flag. "Uraraka is out of bounds! The winner is Iida!" The crowd roared for both students, and Iida felt himself floating away because his engines stalled from using his special move.

"Uh, Uraraka-" he began, but he instantly felt his bodyweight return, and he fell on his feet, making sure he kept his balance. He walked off the stage to where Uraraka lay, panting with her hands touched together. He smiled at her and held out a hand to help her. The brunette smiled back and took it to help herself up.

"What sportsmanship! And what a fight that was!" Present Mic yelled out with a huge grin from within his commentary box. "It seemed so back and forth, but ultimately, Iida was able to take it with excellent control over his Quirk, even in midair!"

"That was well done by both of them," Aizawa added his own bit. "They each recognized what they needed to do in order to win, and they worked towards that."

The audience was still cheering for Iida and Uraraka while Killua sat in his waiting room with Gon. "That looked cool to watch, but we missed a part of it while walking here," Gon said with a frown. He was referring to the little amount of time it took for them to get to the waiting room because Killua was up next. They had reached just in time to watch the screen in the room show Iida's engines firing up to push Uraraka out of the boundary.

Killua shrugged. "I still don't know what to do about my 'fight', and I'm up next. I think the safest thing would be to not let Monoma get a hand on me. What do you think?"

The green haired teen hesitated with his mouth open. "Well, maybe," he started slowly, and Killua nodded his head slightly to encourage Gon to continue. "If you let him Copy you, we'll be able to understand the relation between Nen and Quirks better," he finished.

"You're right, but the important thing for us is to not blow our cover," Killua easily responded. "I want to know too, but that's not the priority. I don't even know how much it would tell us, to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say he copies my electricity. What does that tell us? He can copy Nen abilities? Or are our Nen abilities really just Quirks in this world? It also doesn't explain why we're naturally stronger and faster than them; that might just be an evolution difference between our two worlds, though."

"There do seem to be some differences in evolution, both good and bad for us, now that you mention it," Gon piped up. Killua raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "I don't think the people in our world are superior to the people in this world. Since Quirks use Nen, or life energy, as the actual energy to power the Quirk itself, everyone has a resistance to Nen whether they have a Quirk or not. They may have evolved that way. In our world though, if you hit someone with Nen who doesn't know Nen, they get hurt really badly."

The silver haired teen was impressed. When he first met Gon, he seemed pretty simple and relied on himself, Kurapika, or Leorio for knowledge. His friend had become much better at analyzing since becoming a Hunter. _Overall, he's way smarter now than before, _Killua thought with a fond smile.

Killua heard Monoma's name being called to the center stage for his fight. He stood up and said, "I gotta get going now. I'll just beat him without letting him touch me. He won't get a chance to Copy whatever he can." Gon nodded and followed Killua out the door.

As Killua walked out towards the arena entrance and Gon walked back to his seat, he could hear Present Mic saying something to hype Monoma up. And then Present Mic got to him. "From Class A, we have the speedy electric boy, it's Killua Zoldyck!"

Killua raised his eyebrows with an unimpressed look right before he entered into the light of the stadium. _Really? That's the best you could think of, Present Mic?_ He walked up to the stage and faced Monoma who looked focused on winning rather than provoking the silver haired boy.

But Monoma proved that wrong as soon as he opened his mouth. "It was destiny for me to crush a Class A student in this fight," he smirked provocatively. "I know your Quirk and what you can do. You don't know mine."

"You know, Gon told me about your Quirk, right? Copying others' Quirks is cool and all, but you don't really have your own identity then, do you?" Killua thought back to a person in his own world, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, who had a similar Nen ability to Monoma's Quirk.

Monoma got riled up, and Killua's lips curved up ever so slightly. The blond shot a furious glance in the direction of Class B's seating area to spot Gon. "Of course I have my own identity! I can fit the Quirk I use to what I need to do! What a traitor Gon is, anyway. I'll still beat you."

"Famous last words," Killua smirked and got ready.

Midnight called the fight to start, and Monoma immediately sprinted towards Killua. _Too slow, _Killua thought and escaped to an open area before Monoma was even close to him. With the flick of his fingers, Killua sent a little bit of electricity at the Class B blond, but he was quick enough to sidestep, impressing the electricity user.

Monoma rushed Killua again, but this time the silver haired teen held his ground and blasted a bolt of electricity. Monoma twisted away from most of it, but a part of the attack singed his shirt but did not do any damage beyond that. He came within a few inches of Copying Killua, but the ex-assassin ducked under his hand at the last second and shocked him with a bolt of electricity.

Even after taking a direct hit, Monoma impressively remained standing. Killua fired off a second blast of electricity from a distance which was another direct hit. Still, Monoma did not fall over.

"Two direct hits and Monoma is still standing! That's incredible! Is he resistant or what?!" Present Mic shouted out.

"Zoldyck has an impressive amount of control over his electricity," Aizawa commented. "Being able to localize electricity in that way takes a lot of time and effort." As he was saying it, Aizawa raised his eyebrow as he questioned the boy himself. _He's so young. It takes a while for most heroes to learn that. Sometimes they'll learn that going through a hero course, and others may take longer until after they become a pro._

"Fight me properly!" Monoma seethed through shaky teeth. "Stop running away! Fight me, ACTUALLY!"he repeated.

Killua nodded his head so slightly the camera did not even catch it. He put some Nen around his feet and blurred at Monoma at a speed that would match Iida. "Your attitude isn't very befitting of a hero, is it?" he whispered into Monoma's ear, the low voice sending chills down the Class B student's spine.

_Behind me! _Monoma snapped out of the fear and yelled inside his head. He rotated slightly and punched his right arm out behind him and turned his head around, but his eyes did not see a silver haired boy.

"Too slow," Killua whispered again, and Monoma's eyes widened. The blond experienced a zap in his neck before he collapsed to the ground.

"M-Monoma is down! Zoldyck is the winner!" Midnight declared hesitantly. The audience cheered madly while Midnight stared at Killua. "How long will he be out?" she asked without speaking into her microphone.

Killua shrugged. "Five minutes, give or take. Depends on the person." She nodded after hearing his response, and he went back to his seating area.

* * *

It took six minutes until Monoma woke up with a nasty headache for a few seconds before it faded away. "Monoma! You're up!" he could hear Kendo's voice beside him as the girl was sitting there.

Monoma ignored her and immediately found Gon and gave him an angry glare before wincing at a sudden jolt in his body. He glared again at the green haired teen. "Gon! You traitor! How could you tell a Class A student about my Quirk?!"

Gon looked at his friend with a straight face. "He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I tell him about my classmates?"

"You didn't have to tell our rival class about our Quirks," Monoma seethed, quickly losing his argument after hearing Gon's easy and sensible response.

He shrugged in return. "It's okay, Monoma! You did well! That was a good fight!"

Monoma's purple eyes flared up for a second before dying down. "You make it sound like I wouldn't be able to beat him if he fought properly," he grumbled.

"Dude, he was so fast when he ran behind you!" Tetsutetsu shouted from behind Monoma, making the blond boy feel like his classmates may not have had confidence in him being able to beat Killua. The blond scrunched his eyes and bore his eyes into the crowd on the opposite side of the stadium.

* * *

"Killua, that was amazing!" Sero shouted out as soon as the recent winner entered the seating area for Class A. Several other class members gave him praise for playing the long-distance game. Killua could sense a pair of eyes glaring at him from behind. He met the glare with his eyes, but Bakugo turned away at the same second to face the stadium.

"What's with the long face, Bakugo?" Killua asked casually, but he was trying to see what the usually angry boy was thinking about.

Bakugo shot his eyes at him again. "Something ain't right," he grumbled and studied Killua's face closely from his seat in the back row. "You made that look so easy. Like you're holding back."

Midoriya and Iida overheard Bakugo's comment and looked at Killua puzzlingly. "Th-here's no way that's true…r-right?" Midoriya stammered.

Killua looked at them before turning his eyes back to Bakugo. Then he gave a big smile. "Of course not. I was trying my hardest. You think I could do that without using all my power?" He tilted his head to see if Bakugo had an answer to that. Instead, the ash blond huffed and watched the stadium as the commentary for the next fight started.

"From Class A and on the winning team from the last round, he had those fearsome electric shocks, it's Denki Kaminari!" Present Mic introduced the blond. "Versus! Also from Class A, a quiet but observing student with a fearsome Quirk himself, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!"

Both students headed to the stage and were waiting for the signal. "Who do you guys think will win?" Killua asked Sero, Kirishima, and Ashido.

"It has to be Kaminari! He needs one attack and it's over!" Ashido shouted, and Kirishima nodded in agreement.

"Tokoyami's never told us any weaknesses his Quirk has," Sero thought deeply, staring at the boy on the stage with the head of a bird. "There has to be something. I don't know what, but maybe Kaminari can figure his weakness out."

Down on the stage, Kaminari asked, "You ready to lose, Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami was unphased by the banter attempt. "I withstood your attacks before. I will prevail again."

"Yeah, but now I got a direct target to focus on!" he shouted, and Midnight signalled for them to start. "Alright! Indiscriminate Discharge 1,000,000 volts!" he started out with his signature attack. Electricity flooded the stage, and Tokoyami called for Dark Shadow to take the brunt of the attack.

Once the attack was over, Tokoyami was paralyzed for a bit, and Kaminari took the chance to push Tokoyami out of the stage. However, Dark Shadow, much smaller than normal, snapped out of it a few seconds before that could happen and knocked the blond boy away.

Tokoyami grit his teeth as he was able to feel again. "Man, you should be out by now!" Kaminari wore a small frown on his face.

"That was a simple attack I prepared for in advance," Tokoyami replied with closed eyes. He opened them fully and yelled, "Dark Shadow!" The shadow monster extended forward and pushed Kaminari farther back, but Kaminari let out another blast of electricity. Tokoyami withstood the attack and yelled out in pain. While the second attack was weaker than the first, he still took a lot of damage between the two combined attacks. Dark Shadow shrunk into an even smaller form than before.

"I will make it out to the light," Tokoyami whispered to himself and stood his ground. He felt like collapsing, but he could see his blond opponent not too far away looking like he short-circuited his brain. Tokoyami felt his feet feel heavy when he stepped forward and commanded Dark Shadow to place Kaminari out of bounds. Not having any sort of defense, Kaminari allowed for that to happen.

"Kaminari is out of bounds! The winner is Tokoyami!" Midnight called out. As soon as she said it, the teen with the head of a black bird collapsed in pain. Even with Dark Shadow taking a lot of the electricity, Tokoyami still endured a lot himself.

"Tokoyami's Dark Shadow became smaller after both attacks from Kaminari," Kirishima pointed out after the winner had been declared.

"Yeah, maybe his Quirk has something to do with light being its weakness," Killua suggested. He was positive that he was correct.

"I think so as well," Yaoyorozu suddenly said from in front of the two boys. She twisted her body to face them, and Jirou turned her head to look at her friend as well. "Dark Shadow became much smaller after each attack, as you mentioned. I wonder how much difference that makes in its power, and also how much of a difference bright light or complete darkness would make."

"Yeah, that would be cool to know. Tokoyami might know that himself," Sero replied.

"In this next fight, we have a member of Class A with his uncommon mix of Quirks, hair colour, and eye colour! It's Endeavor's son, Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic shouted out. Todoroki entered the arena with a quick glare towards where his father was standing in the spectator area. Several people in Class A noticed the expression but did not say anything about it. "Now we have a direct and confident member from Class B with a heart of steel! It's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

The Class B boy grinned at the stoic boy from Class A. "Son of Endeavor, huh? This should be good!" His sharp teeth showed from his mouth, but Todoroki did not care.

"Are you ready?" Midnight asked. Both boys nodded. "Begin!"

Tetsutetsu ran forward immediately knowing he needed to close the gap to stand a chance. He had seen what his opponent could do in the first two rounds and did not want to let up any chance he could get.

At the same time, Todoroki looked a little angry at something and wanted to finish his fight quickly. From his right leg came a huge wall of ice that swallowed Tetsutetsu up, but the other teen was not going to lose that easily. He surrounded himself with steel before he got trapped and began breaking his way out. He broke open a hole in front of Todoroki.

The heterochromatic teen raised a surprised eyebrow at the teen who was now running towards him. Taking a deep breath, he created more ice walls in front of his opponent who was forced to smash through them. Todoroki covered the ground beneath his opponent with ice. Tetsutetsu slid across the ice-covered stage and fell on his back. Todoroki took the chance to restrain him by covering his upper body with ice.

"Can you move, Tetsutetsu?" Midnight asked. The boy struggled but shook his head after a few seconds. "Tetsutetsu has been restrained! Todoroki moves on!" Midnight called out, and the audience cheered.

"Sorry," Todoroki began to the frozen boy on the ground. "I was a little upset at something. I wanted to finish this quick, but I didn't expect you to make it past my first attack." He placed his left hand on the ice that covered Tetsutetsu and melted it with displeasure written over his face.

It took some time before the rest of the ice melted, but the final round would continue. Midoriya was in the waiting room to get called out for his fight against Ibara Shiozaki from Class B, mumbling as he waited. "My best chance is to blow her out of the stadium with flicks, but I don't know exactly what she can do. I want to plan as much as I can, but I know I'll have to adapt in the actual fight. Can she block herself from the wind I create? If so, how much will it protect against? All, or some? I should be fast enough to not get restrained by her, but I'll have to wait and see how it plays out. For now, though…I need strength."

Present Mic called Midoriya and Shiozaki out to the arena for their fight. Neither student said anything to the other, so Midnight called for it to start.

The curly green haired boy awaited Shiozaki's move. The girl with green vines as hair extended her hair out in front of her, and it reached Midoriya with its current length. He bounced off his legs and prepared his middle finger on his left hand for the attack he was about to release. Right before letting it go, he cancelled his attack. _Can't use a finger like that this early_, he told himself as he watched Shiozaki prepare her defense by putting up a wall of vines.

She never felt the wind coming, so she used her vines to break through the stage floor and travel towards Midoriya. _It's the same thing as before, essentially. Being underground makes no difference, because I can see where they are!_ As if on cue, he followed the vines with his eyes and leapt away once they got too close. _She overextended! Now's my chance! _Midoriya readied his left middle finger for a real attack, thinking he had the opportunity to end it quickly. Shiozaki's eyes grew wide as she recalled her vines to herself and made a hasty wall which the wind from Midoriya's attack blew apart.

She felt the wind drag her backwards, but she rooted her hair to the ground to stay firmly on her feet and in-bounds. She glared at her opponent and separated her vines into two sections. Both sections lengthened and attempted to restrain Midoriya from either side, but before he could get trapped, he ran to the outside of one of them so he would not get stuck without Shiozaki changing the direction of the vines.

In response, the vines closer to him lashed out and slapped his feet. His shoulder hit the hard ground, his eyes facing the vines that were making their way to trap him. Midoriya flicked his right middle finger with as much power as he could muster in the limited time he had, and the wind and close proximity shredded the vines and gave him some breathing room. The recoil from his attack blew him backwards.

Midoriya sighed in relief followed by gritting his teeth in pain. He scrambled to his feet while Shiozaki stepped closer but still stood at a far distance. As fast as he could, Midoriya closed the distance between himself and his opponent. He wanted to test how Shiozaki was in close combat considering she was playing the long-range game thus far.

The teenage boy curled his right hand into a fist and punched. The girl used her vines to catch the punch and pulled him down on his stomach. Her vines wrapped him around and effectively restrained him. Midoriya panicked, and Midnight called out, "Midoriya, are you able to move?"

The trapped teen struggled, and his Quirk coursed through his body into his right index finger. He wiggled his finger, and the vines exploded around him and ripped to shreds. The wind knocked Shiozaki back, and Midoriya staggeringly stood back on his feet, wincing in pain from his now-three broken fingers.

"Midoriya has broken out the vine jail Shiozaki created! That's incredible!" Present Mic yelled, and likewise, the audience cheered both students on. Shiozaki furrowed her eyebrows and awaited her opponent's next move.

_A lot of her vines are gone, so now's my chance! _he told himself. He stumbled forward and barely avoided the vine attacks which were much shorter in length than previously. His fist connected with Shiozaki's stomach, and the girl yelped in pain. She retaliated with a swing of her vines which smacked Midoriya to the side, but he firmly kept his balance. He charged his left ring finger up at the close distance and released the attack. The wind blasted Shiozaki back, and her vines could not stop her momentum because she could not even dig her vines into the stage floor at the speed she was moving. Cleanly, she landed outside the boundaries.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the second round!" Midnight called. Midoriya smiled huge, and the audience and Present Mic roared in surprise as Midoriya won the round after looking like he was on the verge of losing multiple times throughout the fight.

Shortly after, Midoriya walked to Recovery Girl's nurse office to get healed for his next round. On his way, he bumped into a familiar redhead. "Ah! Kirishima! You're up next, right? Good luck!"

Kirishima grinned at his classmate. "Thanks buddy! That was an epic fight you had. You broke your fingers to win, that's so manly!"

Midoriya chuckled as he recalled who Kirishima was fighting. "You're up versus Gon, right?"

"Yeah! He'll be tough considering how he's done so far, but I think I can take him!"

"That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll do well."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, you should go see Recovery Gril…to get ready for our fight next round!"

Midoriya chuckled again. "That's where I'm headed. And yeah, if you win, we'll be fighting next round. I look forward to it!" With that, he hurried off to Recovery Girl's office.

As soon as his classmate was out of sight, Kirishima grimaced a bit. _Gon's going to be super tough from what I've seen. He was on the same level as Bakugo, Killua, and Todoroki that first round, and he had that crazy punch in the cavalry battle!_ He walked to the bright light just outside the entrance and waited for Present Mic's introduction.

"In our next fight, we have from Class B, the boy who placed first in the hero entrance exam, second in the first round, and was on the second place team last round with that incredible punch! It's Gon Freecss!" The crowd roared in anticipation and excitement for what Gon would show them in a one versus one scenario. "And on the other side, a boy from Class A with a soft heart and a hard Quirk, it's Eijiro Kirishima!"

Kirishima stepped into the light and took sight of the thousands of strangers cheering him on. _Feels good, but it's also a lot of pressure to perform well. I can see why Uraraka looked so nervous before her fight._

He swallowed his nerves and walked onto the stage where Gon waited for him with a small but enthusiastic smile. "I'm not going easy on you, Gon," he smiled at his opponent. Gon merely nodded, keeping his smile on his face.

"Are both sides ready?" Midnight asked, to which she got nods from both. "Start!"

The redhead hardened his skin immediately and went on the offensive while his green haired opponent stood still. Curiously, Gon activated _Gyo _to see what Kirishima's Quirk really looked like at a fundamental level. _It's like transmutation Nen which covers himself, just like Tetsutetsu's, _he confirmed to himself.

Kirishima threw a punch with his right hand, but Gon parried and retaliated with his own. His own punch bounced harmlessly off Kirishima's hardened skin, and the redhead smirked when Gon feigned surprise at the lack of effect. Kirishima brought the same hand back and released it again, aiming for Gon's chest. The green haired teen took the hit with minimal discomfort and stuck out his foot to launch his opponent back. The kick connected with Kirishima's stomach and pushed him back several meters, but he bent his knees and flew at Gon with yet another fist using his right hand.

Gon ducked under the attack, but he did not notice one from his opponent's other hand before getting socked on his shoulder from Kirishima's left hand. Gon's feet wobbled, and he fell to the ground on his stomach. He craned his neck around and saw Kirishima about to punch him in the back, so he rolled out of the way and crawled onto his feet. A loud clank was heard where Gon had just been because Kirishima's fist missed and smashed the ground instead.

The green haired boy launched himself off his left foot and kicked his right leg out. Kirishima crossed his arms in an 'X' to block, but the kick was far stronger than he was expecting. He watched as Gon looked farther away every moment before he finally stopped moving. The kick stirred up some wind in the center, but the only people who felt it were Gon, Kirishima, and Midnight.

"Blows after blows! That's what these two have been trading since the start of the fight!" Present Mic yelled out loud while Gon waited for Kirishima to recover.

Thinking his opponent had recovered, Gon seemingly disappeared from Kirishima's eyesight and reappeared to his right with a punch ready. The attack connected on the redhead's right arm and blew him backwards again. He could feel his Hardening cracking under the force.

_That was so fast, and so strong, _Kirishima winced while laying on the ground and struggling to get up. _I can't do anything! My Hardening is failing, and he managed to damage it! That's insane! Even though I was using it for a while, but still!_ He ground his teeth and managed to get back up. He rushed Gon with a last-ditch effort. He swung his right hand out, and Gon crossed his arms to block, but he still felt the pain. Kirishima followed up with a kick to Gon's legs. His hope was to injure the boy long enough to push him out of bounds.

Gon did feel the pain from the hardened leg slamming into his legs, and he even tripped over it, but he did not let the sequence go as Kirishima was hoping. The green haired boy made a splendid recovery by putting his hands out in front of him and bouncing back up push-up style. With his right hand, he palmed his red haired opponent in the chest and pushed. The palm blasted Kirishima out of the boundary, and he landed on his back, his Quirk ceasing to work.

The push silenced the crowd. Nobody was expecting it, and even Present Mic and Midnight were speechless for a few seconds until it had to be called. "Kirishima is out of bounds. Gon is the winner!"

The crowd roared while Gon jogged over to Kirishima and helped him up with a hand, which the fallen boy gladly took. "Sorry, Kirishima, I went all out there with my push," he said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I can't blame you for going all out," the redhead responded. He looked tired, but he was still smiling despite having lost.

"What an incredible performance of hand-to-hand combat!" Present Mic had to get in a sentence. "A fierce show of power from both of them!" Aizawa sat there silently, not saying anything as he thought about the meeting from a while ago where Nezu told the U.A. teachers that two students had forged their applications.

"Wow, Gon is really strong, isn't he?" Sero asked Killua up in the stands. Killua nodded while looking at the boy, and he could see Kaminari frowning over something right next to him.

"What's with the stink eye, Kaminari? Are you sad Kirishima lost? Or maybe yourself?" he asked the blond who furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"Nah- I mean- yeah. Yeah, that's it," he responded without a genuine tone to his answer.

Sero raised his eyebrow curiously. "Hey, Kaminari, you want to get something to eat or drink from here? I'm getting thirsty, I want to grab something."

Now it was Killua's turn for the curiosity. _That was kind of random. He wants to talk to Kaminari, so I'll just stay here._ Kaminari nodded to Sero, and the two got up.

Once they entered the corridor to go downstairs, Sero faced his friend. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Dude, I'm just, like, sad…that Killua has pretty much the same Quirk as me, but he's so much better and cooler," Kaminari admitted with an angry frown. Sero could tell he was mad at himself, not at Killua.

_Maybe this is jealousy_, Sero thought. He shook his head at Kaminari. "That's fine, he's probably had to work on it before. He has a lot of skill with his Quirk. I think the best thing you could do is learn from him, right?"

Before the blond could reply, they heard footsteps coming closer. It was Bakugo, who narrowed his eyes at seeing his two classmates out of the stands. "What are you two out here for?" he asked in a very calm voice. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your ass whooping?" he asked Sero.

Both Sero and Kaminari chuckled at Bakugo's choice of words. "Maybe I should, but-" he began but was cut off by his blond friend.

"Maybe you should prepare to get destroyed yourself, by Sero," Kaminari retorted challengingly.

Bakugo smirked but did not humour the taunt. "I actually heard what you said. You're jealous of that pale freak?"

Kaminari huffed in annoyance but nodded his head nonetheless. "He has so much control over his Quirk. I can't help but feel sad that I'm not like that. It takes a ton of practice to be as good as him, even some Pros struggle with it!."

The ash blond closed his eyes and walked past them to get back to his seat. "Learn from him. Get stronger. Train harder. Then, crush him. I'm gonna crush him too, if I get to fight him here." He continued walking away as Sero and Kaminari exchanged a look and shrugged.

"In any case, don't be jealous of him. And don't think you're inferior. He's a chill guy, I'm sure he'd teach you if you ask," Sero advised. "I gotta get going, though. Ashido and Yaoyorozu are probably starting soon. I'm going to wait in the waiting room."

Kaminari nodded and watched his friend leave. "Hey, Sero," he called out a few moments later. "Thanks for that. I _was _feeling inferior and jealous of Killua, but you're right. I shouldn't. He can help me become stronger." The black haired boy turned his head around and smiled, and Kaminari smiled back before walking to his seat.

"In the second last fight for this round, we have from Class A, a girl who will definitely make an impression on all the Pros out there! Mina Ashido!" Kaminari heard as he reached his row of seats. "She will be up against another girl from Class A, the tactical yet elegant Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"Let the seventh match begin!" Midnight called, and Ashido had already started running – no, more like sliding – towards Yaoyorozu.

The tall girl with a spiked ponytail created a shield and held it with her left hand. In her right, she created a steel rod to use as a weapon. "Metal won't work against acid!" Ashido called out as she flung the corrosive substance at Yaoyorozu. However, when the shield blocked the acid, it did nothing.

"This is not metal, it is a type of plastic I made specifically to resist your acid," Yaoyorozu explained. She took two steps closer to Ashido and swung her rod, but the pink-skinned girl ducked under it. Yaoyorozu swung it again, now from the opposite direction, and aimed lower towards her opponent's legs. Ashido slid on her acid and outmaneuvered the range of the weapon while flinging more acid.

The shield covered some of it, but parts of Yaoyorozu's pants below her knees got burned off. The tall girl was grateful Ashido did not throw acid that would seriously injure her. She swung her rod again, but this time it was caught in two pink hands which began secreting acid and melted parts of the rod away.

Ashido slid forward and aimed an uppercut at her classmate's face, but the shield got in the way again and flew out of Yaoyorozu's hand. Instantly, she created another shield while Ashido launched another punch at her face which connected the second time.

Yaoyorozu reeled back in pain. Though her mind was distracted, she started creating a net and tossed it to trap her opponent. Ashido could not avoid the net, but she melted through the material with ease. Without activating her Acid, Ashido ran on her feet at Yaoyorozu and flexibly ducked under the shield that was used to try attacking her. Yaoyorozu's shield came back, aiming for Ashido's knees, but she leapt over the low height and landed on her feet.

As fast as Ashido tried to grab Yaoyorozu and force her to surrender, it was not fast enough as the shield came back once again and slapped her outstretched hand away. Ashido's body forcefully leaned over from the attack, so Yaoyorozu clenched a fist and released a strong punch directed at her face. Ashido widened her eyes and tried falling to the ground to duck under, but it only served to avoid getting hit in the face. The punch slammed her shoulder and knocked her to the ground.

Even with the slight advantage she had at the moment, Yaoyorozu did not know how to force Ashido to surrender without using a dangerous weapon – which she would not create in the first place.

The momentary hesitance gave the opportunity for Ashido to push up to her feet. She slid ahead and slammed a leg into Yaoyorozu's leg who yelled in pain. Ashido reached with her right hand and curled her fingers around her friend's throat and placed her on the ground. She secreted some acid with her free hand for good measure.

Yaoyorozu swallowed her pride and recognized the position she was in. "I give up," she called out, and Midnight called the match and ruled Ashido as the winner.

The final fight of this first round of 16 was about to begin between Sero and Bakugo. Midnight called for it to start, and Sero faced his elbow in front of him and blasted his tape out to wrap Bakugo. The other boy readied his right hand, and at the right distance, swung it forward with an explosion that redirected the tape.

The explosive ash blond sprung off his feet with another explosion prepared. This time, Sero released tape from both elbows approaching from either side of Bakugo. The subsequent explosion ripped the tape and blew it elsewhere. Bakugo jumped into the air and shot down with another explosion, but Sero dodged the brunt of it by leaping out of the way. Bakugo attempted the same attack but was wrapped by the tape. Just before he was slammed into the ground, an explosion rocked the stadium's floor, and pieces of debris flew in all directions. Small pieces pummeled the black haired teen and looming in the smokescreen was Bakugo with cut-off tape around his midsection.

The tape hanging around him was visible and looked like a karate belt. The ash blond teen with red eyes was annoyed and swiftly approached on foot. He closed the distance so quickly Sero did not even think how he could use his Tape to help him in close quarters. Bakugo let rip an explosive palm in Sero's face, and the black haired teen was sent sprawling on the ground.

He struggled to his feet as Bakugo rushed in with his signature explosive right hook. Sero's Tape sprung out and latched itself onto Bakugo's arm. Sero pulled, and his opponent was forcefully rotated away so his punch missed the target. The explosion that released propelled Bakugo a bit farther in the wrong direction.

Sero pulled Bakugo in close and slammed his opponent's chest with a punch, but Bakugo delivered a vicious kick to Sero's thigh in the same instant. He lost hold of the tape that was on Bakugo, so the annoyed teen took the opportunity to blast Sero out of bounds with one final explosion.

"Sero is out bounds! Bakugo advances to the second round!" Midnight called. "It has been settled! Here are the four fights we will see in the next round!"

1: Tenya Iida vs Killua Zoldyck

2: Fumikage Tokoyami vs Shoto Todoroki

3: Izuku Midoriya vs Gon Freecss

4: Mina Ashido vs Katsuki Bakugo

"We'll take a short break before continuing, so make to come back if you want to see the rest of the first year stage!" Present Mic announced.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! If you have any constructive criticism on my action scenes, I'd love to know through a review or PM. I think it's okay, but I know I have tons of room for improvement. I tried following sentence structure and word choices from stories that I think have good fighting scenes, but there are still some things I want to be more descriptive about for the next chapter.**

**Originally, I was going to have Yaoyorozu win her fight, but as I wrote it I realized I didn't have a single idea of how she could beat Ashido, so I changed it to this. Next chapter will cover the remainder of this final round including the finals. Although, I'm super busy for the next 1.5 weeks, so I'm not going to start writing it until then. Also, the way I set up this bracket was a simple single elimination bracket - there's no seeding, so there was no need for 1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, etc. for this upcoming round. The winner in one fight faces the winner in the fight after them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gon and Killua were sitting next to each other in Class B's seating area. Most of Class B had gotten up during the quick 10-minute break they had before the round of eight started.

"I'm thinking that, because the people we have to fight from here on are stronger than the people from the first round, we have to set a limit to the amount of power we can use in each fight," Killua told his friend who listened intently. "If we set a limit, we shouldn't go over it. If you can't beat your opponent before you reach the limit, you have to lose. It'll look fishy if we have a never-ending reserve of power."

"Limit ourselves to their level, right?" Gon asked, and the silver haired boy nodded. "Well, because people expect us to be strong after what we've shown so far, we should tone down to around Bakugo's level. Maybe a bit higher," he added with his tongue out.

"Yeah I agree. After Iida, I'm pretty sure I'll have to fight Todoroki. I honestly don't know how to beat him by limiting myself to his level. Based on my supposed Quirk, I have a bit of a disadvantage against him."

Gon slowly nodded multiple times. "You're right. You can't just break his ice with your hands like I would, or else people would wonder how you're so strong if your Quirk is electricity."

Killua nodded too, thinking deeply about his likely upcoming fight. _How do I beat him? Or – do I just lose? Is that the solution? _He chuckled to himself, and Gon looked puzzled over what he was laughing about when nothing had been spoken. _Nah, I can't give him the satisfaction of winning after he challenged me in the waiting room. I'll have to beat you, Todoroki. How, though, I don't know. This is actually worrying me!_

The break was coming to an end, and Killua said bye to Gon and headed to the waiting room where he would remain until his fight with Iida, which was soon to start.

"Welcome back everybody! I hope you're ready for this second round!" Present Mic shouted, and the audience cheered. "Let's jump into it. Here we have the two fastest students from Class A fighting each other! Tenya Iida versus Killua Zoldyck!"

Both boys faced each other on the stage with calm looks of confidence. Midnight could tell there would be no banter between these two, so she called for it to start. Without missing an instant, the two boys charged at each other at the same speed. Iida made the first attack and balanced on his left foot to swing his right leg at Killua.

The kick was aimed at Killua's ribs, so the silver haired boy fell to the ground, and his opponent's leg swept cleanly over his head and brushed his hair. He shot back up and already had electricity gathered in his right hand by the time he was standing at full height.

Iida eyed the upcoming attack and jumped backwards to narrowly avoid the Lightning Palm, but Killua did not stop there. He reacted to Iida's defensive maneuver quickly. He blasted the electricity from his Lightning Palm in the form of a bolt. It struck Iida, and the taller boy with glasses cried out in pain and was momentarily paralyzed.

The silver haired boy wanted to end this quickly, so he lunged with an outstretched hand aiming for Iida's throat to wrap around. The other boy spun on a foot and leaned back to dodge the hand, followed by a kick of his knee into Killua's stomach.

The kick was not too powerful, but Killua could feel vague pain even through his _Ten _and years of endurance training. He stumbled back a few steps and regained his balance. Iida charged with another kick, and this time, Killua planted his feet firmly on the ground and leaned all his weight forward. He crossed his arms in front of him and blocked the kick. His body leaned back momentarily, but his legs remained rooted.

Iida's leg's momentum slowed considerably after being blocked, and Killua ignored the pain and grabbed hold of the falling leg. Iida's eyes widened as he saw the threatening sparks fly out from his opponent's body. He pulled back as hard as he could, causing himself and Killua to fall over. Iida's leg was free, and he pushed to his feet as fast as he could, and Killua did the same.

The ex-assassin put some space between the two of them by hopping back a few times. He fired a bolt of electricity, but the blue haired teen was already running away before the electricity even left Killua's body. Iida ran farther back in the side of the stage he started on, and Killua blasted off his feet with sparks flying out. He cornered Iida near the edge of the boundaries.

Iida stopped for a couple seconds, and Killua knew he was preparing his special move. Sure enough, the engines in the calves fired up, and Iida zoomed towards him. The silver haired teen underestimated the speed and could not ready his attack in time. Iida barreled into him and dragged him along to drop him outside the boundary like he had done to Uraraka the previous round.

Killua activated his electricity, and the small bursts of shocks Iida felt were enough to disrupt his running. Killua then gave his classmate a real shock by zapping him. The electric attack gave enough time for the electricity user to grab Iida by the throat and slam him to the ground with electricity threatening to hurt Iida more.

"I surrender," Iida called out. Midnight called the fight off and announced that Killua advanced to the next round.

"That was so cool man, you should teach me how to be that awesome with my Quirk," Kaminari hinted to Killua once he neared his seat in the spectating area.

Killua chuckled. "Sure I could. We'll have to set that up if you're serious." Sero shot a look of approval at Kaminari which went unnoticed by the silver haired teen.

Iida came up as well and spotted Killua who already sat down. "Killua! That was a good fight! I am glad you did not hold back against me." He bowed his head.

_Oh, I held back a lot alright_. "Yeah, that was a good fight. Now quit bowing, it's weird." Iida put his head up looking like there was nothing wrong with what he did, and a few people around them laughed at the scene.

Tokoyami versus Todoroki started next. As was expected, Todoroki started off with a big ice wall, but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow broke through much of it and protected its user. The ice that stayed unbroken left a bit of darkness, but it was not enough to power Dark Shadow more. From a distance, Tokoyami's shadow monster continued breaking the ice until Todoroki sent more.

Even still, the path that Dark Shadow cleared left some breathing room, and now it was dark enough where it mattered. The shadow monster grew a bit in size and smashed through the ice easier than before. It cleared a path straight to Todoroki, and the heterochromatic boy created more ice to block Dark Shadow. The wall instantly broke and was approaching Todoroki unless he did something to stop it.

Todoroki took a deep and frosty breath and released all the ice he could muster. The huge ice wall froze Dark Shadow and covered Tokoyami and pushed them both out of the boundary.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds, so Todoroki advances!" Midnight announced. Todoroki shot a glance at Class A's seating area, searching for Killua with a glare. He stopped looking and exited the stage.

"Our next fight will be between these two students who have shown eerily similar powers so far! They both also have green hair! It's Izuku Midoriya versus Gon Freecss!" Present Mic shouted.

Midoriya nervously smiled at Gon from across the stage, but Gon looked very expressionless. The fight started, and Midoriya waited for Gon to make a move, but the other green haired boy did not.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Midoriya pointed a finger at Gon and charged up his energy. That is when Gon decided to move. He pounced at his opponent with the swing of his right fist. Midoriya cancelled his attack and scrambled to his left to avoid the attack. Although the punch would not connect, Gon stopped short once he recognized this, so the wind blasted out from in front of Midoriya rather than Gon passing him and the wind blowing behind him. The curly haired boy regained his balance, but Gon was after him again.

He bounced off Midoriya's right arm with a light kick which only served to unbalance the boy. After landing, Gon stepped forward and pushed his palm in the center of Midoriya's chest, but he did not push as hard as he did against Kirishima.

The push sent the Class A student skidding to the edge of the boundaries. Midoriya stopped his momentum right before a foot went out of bounds by leaning on one leg more heavily than the other. _I need to go on the offensive before he out-attacks me!_ He readied a finger flick again while Gon seemingly stood there.

What Gon was actually doing was activating his _Gyo_. He could see lots of Nen concentrating around the finger Midoriya was meaning to flick. _It's like _Ko_, I guess. Why doesn't he use his Quirk like I would use _Ren_?_ "Midoriya," Gon called out, and the other boy lost his concentration and focused on Gon. The spiky haired boy could see the Nen disappear from the finger. "Why do you only focus your Quirk in your finger? Why not spread it evenly around your body?"

Midoriya froze, and his eyes widened at the implications of that. Up in the commentary box, Eraser Head and Present Mic were confused at Gon's words. "What's this? Is Freecss helping Midoriya?! Is he that confident in his ability to win?!"

_Focus my Quirk evenly around my body…why didn't I ever think about that?! _Midoriya thought in wide-eyed realization. _All this time I've been using 100% of my power concentrated in one part of my body. Maybe, with this, I can…_ He attempted to use his Quirk and spread it around his body. _I can only use a bit, maybe 3 to 5% of my power. But still!_ Sure enough, Midoriya's entire body glowed with green bolts of energy. Everyone in the audience watched, fascinated, and Class A watched especially closely as they saw their classmate improving in front of their eyes.

Midoriya tested out his new technique. He ran at Gon, and he panicked at how fast he was moving as he had never moved this fast before. Gon jumped back and to his right, but Midoriya followed him with the swing of his right fist. Gon put his arms up to block, but once Midoriya's first attack got blocked, he followed up with a punch from his left hand. His second punch hit the spiky haired boy in the chest and pushed him away. He fell on his back but got up instantly and shrugged off the attack.

_Yes! I hit him! _Midoriya exclaimed with a huge grin, and several Class A members jumped up in excitement for him. A few Class B members, namely Monoma, jumped out of their seats in anger because Gon was the last Class B student left, and they thought he would lose here because he helped out his opponent.

"That's awesome! Midoriya's so much faster now!" Kirishima exclaimed, turning his head to Killua with a look of amazement.

"Why did Gon help him? He just turned the fight around in Midoriya's favour!" Ashido stared at the curly haired boy with huge and excited eyes.

"Let's go, Deku!" Uraraka cheered with a fist pumped into the air, and even Iida looked on in awe.

But then Midoriya felt his energy falter and disappear, and he no longer felt superpowered. The green arcs of energy were no longer visible, and he felt quite a bit more tired than he was expecting. "Huh?" Midoriya stuttered and looked at his arms, not seeing or feeling the energy. _I'm not trained enough in it, _he declared to himself._ I need to practice it. _

Just as quickly as the excitement in the crowd had built up, it vanished. The looks of awe from Class A died down. "You guys really thought Midoriya would beat Gon because he figured out a new application of his Quirk?" Killua asked with narrowed eyes and crossed arms at the same time Midoriya noticed his new technique had faded. "Learning something new in a fight is good and all, but Midoriya is inexperienced with this new technique. He needs to practice it before he can use it effectively in a fight. Landing one hit isn't good enough."

The class spun to Killua in disappointment, but he had a point that they could not argue. "I guess you are right, Killua," Iida said dejectedly and turned his head to watch the fight again.

Midoriya was back to his old fighting style, and he was significantly less confident about winning now. He ground his teeth and watched Gon's face anxiously, but the other boy did not make any expression.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Gon spoke. "You got hopeful that the new technique would help you, right?" Midoriya nodded slowly. "It's good, and you should learn to master it. But right now, you'll have to fight like you normally would." Without waiting for a response, he pushed off his right leg and blurred at his opponent. Midoriya could not even raise his hands to defend before taking a direct punch to his chest.

Midoriya stayed balanced and aimed his left ring finger at Gon who was standing still. _No time for strategy! Gon's going to beat me if I don't go on the offensive!_ He released his pent-up attack that left a little recoil for the curly haired boy to manage. The wind from his attack rustled through Gon's clothes, and he closed his eyes to avoid having dust blown into them. He felt his body leaning back from the power of the wind, so he moved his feet back to keep balanced. _I'm too far from him, _Midoriya told himself and clutched his broken finger.

Gon took a few quick steps forward and punched his fist in the air with the intent to knock Midoriya out of bounds with the wind. The curly haired boy crouched down to keep his weight lower and more centered to stay within the bounds. Once he no longer felt the wind, he stood up and flicked both index fingers. Midoriya grit his teeth in pain, and the power of his attack blasted Gon close to the outer boundary. Neither of the green haired boys were willing to lose so easily.

_Okay, this is going for too long, _Gon told himself. He blurred his body once again and ran around in zig zags to confuse his opponent before appearing directly in front. Midoriya had been trying to use his new technique again, and the green bolts of energy came out right as Gon was in front of him ready for a final push. Gon stuck a hand out, but Midoriya ducked under it and ran to a more open space away from the boundary he was previously close to. He felt his power run out soon after.

Midoriya could hear the pounding on the stage behind him. He spun around on a foot and flicked his left pinky. The wind from the powerful attack stopped Gon from approaching closer. The curly haired boy surged at Gon to close the distance. He held up his less-damaged right fist that was in the trajectory to hit Gon's face, but the spiky haired boy raised his left hand to cover.

Midoriya's punch was a feint, however, as Gon did not feel his opponent's hand hitting his own, and he could not see what the boy was doing either because he blocked his eyesight with his own hand. The Class A student let rip his right middle finger with a flick which launched Gon through the air and about to land out of bounds on his back.

Gon noticed he was facing the sky and flying in a position like he was sleeping on a bed. He darted his eyes to the ground and guessed that he was not very high up. He kicked his right leg down at the ground to slow his momentum, and he felt a leg muscle pull really hard. The sudden change in momentum gave Gon a rocky and painful landing on the ground. He slid across the stage on his back and felt his shirt tearing up, and the stage was burning his skin. He almost skidded out of bounds. Wincing, he shakily stood up, and he could really tell something happened to a muscle in his right leg because momentarily swinging his foot down while being launched at a high speed was not something his body was supposed to handle.

_Okay, time to finish this, _Gon told himself before wincing again at the pain he felt from moving his right leg. He pushed off his left leg and took light steps with his right to close the gap between him and Midoriya. With a huge smile on his face, Gon swung his right hand from a distance, and Midoriya flicked his remaining fingers with a challenging grin, recognizing that this was the final attack.

The powerful attacks collided and brew up a windstorm that could be felt outside the stadium. The spectators had to turn away and cover their faces, and even the strong glass that covered the commentator box Eraser Head and Present Mic sat in was shaking. Midnight had to close her eyes and turn away, but once the wind stopped, she opened them and checked the status of the two competitors.

Gon was on his back near the edge with clothes that were shredded in many places, but she could see he was still moving as he got up in a sitting position with his legs stretched in front of him. Midnight glanced over at the other side of the stadium near the entrance to the stage where Midoriya was faced down and likely knocked unconscious. His gym clothes, like Gon's, were also ripped in numerous areas. She eyed his broken fingers and winced at what the pain must feel like if he was conscious.

"Midoriya is out of bounds! Gon advances to round three!" Midnight declared. Gon slowly got to his feet and ignored the immensely sharp pain in his right leg, the burning on the skin of his back, and the bruised bones he had in his back after his fall to the ground. He limped over to Midoriya and noticed the boy was unconscious. He bent over and picked him up to take him to Recovery Girl…along with himself.

"That's really manly! He picked himself up, then he picked Midoriya up, even though he was injured himself!" Kirishima crowed at the scene in front of him. Killua smiled, remembering the smile Gon and Midoriya had right before the massive windstorm kicked up.

* * *

"That was a great fight, Midoriya!" Gon exclaimed quietly to not anger Recovery Girl with a loud voice. Midoriya was barely conscious, but the spiky haired boy could see that Midoriya offered a small smile. "I really enjoyed it!" he added.

Recovery Girl shushed Gon and kissed Midoriya. Gon fascinatedly watched with _Gyo _as Recovery Girl's Quirk worked its wonders on Midoriya's broken fingers. Instead of using her own Nen, her Quirk used the Nen of the person she touched, thus making the patient more tired. Midoriya fell asleep very soon after even though he regained consciousness for a brief when Gon brought him to the nurse's room.

"Now for you, Freecss," the old lady said and walked over to his bed.

"Call me Gon, Recovery Girl," he told her. She nodded and did not even inspect him for a second before speaking again.

"I saw your fight with Midoriya. You did a very reckless thing by kicking down with your leg while moving at such a high speed. Things like that could break your leg or injure you for months! I'm surprised you could still move as fast as you did after that." Gon recognized that he was actually getting scolded. Recovery Girl was not commending his action. "I would've lost the fight rather than doing something so dangerous."

"Umm, sorry about that, I guess," he said sheepishly. "Maybe my Quirk makes my bones stronger too?" he offered lamely.

Recovery Girl sighed and shook her head. "Let's see your back." Gon turned in his bed and showed his back which was scratched, bruised, and burned, but it did not look anywhere near as bad as the nurse was expecting. "This is…unexpected. You were sliding on the ground for a few seconds. This should be burned a lot more."

* * *

"Well, that was an…explosive match," Present Mic remarked. "But our next match will have real explosions! It's Mina Ashido versus Katsuki Bakugo!"

Ashido and Bakugo stood at a distance and stared at each other. Bakugo was silent and expressionless, no doubt a little shaken up about the previous fight, but he would never admit that to anyone. The fight started, and both students charged at each other.

Ashido slid on her acid and threw some of the low-intensity version of the substance at Bakugo's feet. He jumped over it, remaining stationary and looking extremely focused and intense. He landed and ran in front of Ashido. He was starting out with his signature right hook, but she was predicting that after Midoriya pointed it out way back in the heroes vs villains exercise. She ducked under his hand.

Bakugo predicted the prediction and had his left hand ready for an explosive punch. He swung at her stomach and blasted her back with the explosive force. He did not give her any time to react and was on her in a second with another attack. An explosion rocked her even farther back, dangerously close to the boundary.

The pink skinned girl stood up and wiped some soot off her face. She threw acid at Bakugo from the longer range, but Bakugo used one explosion to blast it away. He dashed in with threatening explosions visible in both hands. Ashido put up a wall of acid between her hands to deter her opponent, but the boy did not care. He went to the sides and grabbed her arms which were sticking out and released his explosions. Ashido yelled in pain, and the force of the explosions was enough to knock her out of the boundary.

"Ashido is out of bounds! Bakugo advances to the third round!" Midnight declared. Bakugo was glaring at the stage before he turned around and walked back through the entrance to head up to his seat.

"With the second round complete, we will soon start with the third round! Here are the matches!" Present Mic announced. "First we will have Killua Zoldyck vs Shoto Todoroki! And then after that will be Gon Freecss vs Katsuki Bakugo!"

"We're going to get into the third round in a few minutes," Aizawa droned. "Don't go anywhere," he added because Present Mic was begging him to say it.

* * *

Killua sat in the waiting room while Gon paced around him. "You know, I'm actually worried about this fight," Killua admitted. "If I could use my full power, then it's a piece of cake, of course. But limiting myself to their level…I'm at a pretty big disadvantage here."

"Why do you say that?" the green haired teen stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't run as fast as I want to. Todoroki's ice can trap me in because of that. And I can't use my full amount of electricity because then it gets suspicious of how I can use so much with no drawback. I don't know how I'm supposed to beat Todoroki. Dumbing down my abilities puts me at a huge disadvantage because his Quirk has an advantage against electricity."

Killua frowned at the table in front of him, thinking of a way he could beat Todoroki while seeming reasonably powerful. "I suppose I could play the long game and wait for him to exhaust himself of his ice. But I can't really dodge his huge ice walls." He facepalmed, and Gon looked at him with a confused expression. "Why couldn't I just say I had the same Quirk as what you said? It'd make this so easy! You can break your way through everything, but if I do that, it's weird!"

Gon put up two hands sheepishly. "Calm down, Killua. I'm sure you'll beat him!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Killua narrowed his eyes and stared at Gon. "Idiot. I'm going to lose this. Probably. But I don't want to, because I can't let Todoroki win his challenge on me."

"That's the spirit! So you will win!" Gon cheered again.

The silver haired teen got to his feet and headed for the door. "Have to get going now. See you later." His friend waved in return.

A few moments later, Killua was standing on the stage in front of Todoroki. "Let's get the semi-finals under way! From Class A, we have Killua Zoldyck versus…also from Class A, Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic introduced. The spectators cheered louder than they ever had. They knew this was going to be good.

_Screw the limit, _Killua told himself and gazed at Todoroki who stared back. _If I can beat him with any amount of electricity, that means people will think I'm roughly even with him. That's what I need._

_The challenge I gave him has lead to this, _Todoroki gave himself a pep-talk. _All that's left is for me to win, and I will have followed through with my declaration._ He curled the fingers on his right hand into a fist and released to stretch it out a bit.

"Start!" Midnight yelled. Todoroki bent to the ground and placed his right hand down. A mountain of ice burst out and made its way to Killua who was ready for the attack.

With some electricity in his hands, he punched his way through the ice. Once he was sure the ice covered him, and that no one could see him, he used his bare hands to break through without using his electricity. That left him with some more electricity he could use later that the crowd did not see.

After many punches, he smashed through all the ice and opened a hole above the ground on the other side where Todoroki watched intently. The teen swung his right hand forward, and a spear of ice launched at Killua.

The silver haired boy jumped down from the ice and ran to avoid the attack. Todoroki instantly stopped his previous attack and aimed a new one where Killua currently was. A wave of ice approached Killua, but the ex-assassin's right hand sparked, and he slashed his hand in an arc. The electricity collided with the ice and shattered it.

Killua glanced at the red-and-white haired teen. He spotted patches of frostbite on his opponent's skin. _Is that his drawback? He gets frostbite over his body? But doesn't he have the fire Quirk too or something? Pretty sure I heard someone say that before._

Pushing off his legs, Killua lunged at Todoroki with a Lightning Palm. The heterochromatic teen put up an ice wall, but the silver haired teen palmed through it and continued moving closer. By now, the frostbite was very noticeable.

Killua feinted a punch from Todoroki's right then moved to the left and delivered a strong kick to his opponent's side. Todoroki propped up an ice shelter behind him to stop his momentum from going too far. Killua did not want to give him any chance to counter, so he rushed at Todoroki again. He tried avoiding Killua's grab, but he was getting too slow. The silver haired teen zapped his opponent with a little bit of electricity.

Todoroki felt like collapsing. He was hurt, and he could not move as fast as he wanted to. "What's the matter?" he heard Killua ask with a smug look. "Thought you were challenging me before this whole thing started? Can't win now?"

Todoroki took a deep breath. The air he exhaled was all cold, and he began to shiver. He had gone past his resistance to the cold. "I can, still beat you," he said in between breaths.

Killua shook his head. "No, you can't. You're cold. Shivering. And your Quirk gave you frostbite all over. That's your drawback, isn't it? Why don't you use the other half of your Quirk?"

The heterochromatic teen glared at his classmate. "I told myself I'd win without using my left side. To reject my dad, I can't use his Quirk."

Killua raised his eyebrows. _Don't know what to make of this…_ "I don't know what you're talking about. What I'm saying is, you think you can beat me with half of your Quirk? With half of your power? That's not gonna happen." The tone in his voice dropped several octaves. "You'll never beat me by holding back." He rushed Todoroki, and the boy tried ducking under the attack but Killua adapted and shoved Todoroki away and to the ground. The other teen fell, but he staggered to his feet and launched another wave of ice at Killua. The silver haired boy blasted it to smithereens with his electricity.

"Come on, use the other part of your Quirk!" he provoked. "You say you don't want to use your dad's Quirk? So it's some fire thing?" Killua questioned with wide eyes that glared his opponent down. "Well let me tell you something, Todoroki: you aren't him. And it's not his Quirk. You have it. You get to decide what to do with it." _Why the hell am I telling him all of this? _Killua asked himself after he finished speaking, noticing Todoroki was looking at him with wide eyes. _Does he, kind of remind me of…myself, from before? _Killua's eyes widened with realization. _I was born and raised as a weapon. A killer. Then, when I had the chance to do something else…I didn't quite know what to do. I didn't want to kill anymore, and Gon showed me a different way to live. That there were ways I could do what I wanted rather than what my family did. And then they took Alluka away from me_, Killua's expression darkened as he remembered his sister and his purpose here.

_I didn't want to become like my family. I wanted to live, not kill. Todoroki doesn't want to use the other half of his Quirk because he thinks it's his dad's. But it's not. We're similar; not the same, but kind of similar. I want my life to be my own, not my family's. Todoroki needs to realize his Quirk is his own, not his dad's._

"You can't beat me with half of your power. Look at you, you're already moving so slow," Killua snarled. "I could beat you right now." _This is so not me. I'd never say this to anyone. I should just end this right now. _He darted for Todoroki's throat to grab hold and threaten the electricity. Right as he got close, Todoroki's left side flared to life. The boy who now used his full Quirk slapped his fiery left hand out at Killua's face.

Killua reeled back with a yell of pain. _That was Nen, and I wasn't prepared for it. That actually hurt a lot…_ His thoughts were distracted by a sudden roar from the crowd. He and Todoroki darted their eyes to where the sound came from to see Endeavor going wild in happiness.

"SHOTO! You finally acknowledged your power!" he boomed with a huge grin, ignoring everyone in the stadium who was watching him.

His son glared at him from the stage, his fire still burning. The frostbite he had over his body had melted away due to the heat from the fire. "Killua, you made me use it. So don't regret your decision now," he said in a low voice. He grimaced in the realization that he broke his vow to never use his fire.

"Nah, I don't think you'll win," Killua said, still experiencing some stinging sensations from the fire, but it was mild enough to ignore.

With more strength than previously, Todoroki created another huge ice wave aimed to trap Killua. _How can he keep going still? He should be exhausted after all these attacks…oh wait, he is, _Killua confirmed after seeing his opponent clench his jaw while using his attack right before the ice blocked his vision.

The silver haired teen coated himself with electricity and ran through the ice, breaking it as he went along. He burst through the other side and surprised Todoroki with his speed. Todoroki activated his fire again, but Killua ducked under the flaming arm and pushed his classmate away with one electric hand. Todoroki stopped his momentum with a thin ice wall that almost cracked from the force he hit it with.

Knowing that the battle would soon be over, Killua soared into the air. Todoroki put up an ice wall to stop the teen in the air, but Killua blasted it with a Thunderbolt. The ice shattered all the way down to the bottom, and the silver haired boy began his descent with a Lightning Palm. Todoroki's left side flared up again to blast a long-range stream of fire.

The two attacks connected, and smoke began to rise up from the ensuing explosion. Fire was getting launched into all directions because Killua's hand was redirecting it. Killua used as much _Ten _as he could to protect himself and endured the pain. He felt his hand touch Todoroki which slammed the heterochromatic teen into the ground because of the downward momentum Killua had.

A final loud thump was heard as a body…or maybe two…hit the stage floor. The smoke settled, and Midnight was able to get a clearer view of the stage. Black burn marks littered the ground where the fire scorched it, and there were some puddles of water which once were, without a doubt, ice that had been on the stage before the final fiery attack. Near the boundary of one side, Todoroki lay unconscious with a dent in the ground beneath his body, and the upper half of his left side had no clothing because it all burned away. Standing above him, panting heavily and wincing in pain, with limited clothing on his entire upper half, was Killua.

Midnight called the match. "Todoroki is unconscious. Zoldyck is the winner!" The crowd roared, and Midnight made a sigh in relief. Below her was Cementoss who was watching the whole round to stop anything Midnight said was too far.

"That was a splendid fight, but do you think we let it go too far?" Cementoss asked as the crowd was still roaring.

"Neither of them looked very harmed until this final attack. Considering the power these two have, I'm not surprised it turned out like this," Midnight said thoughtfully as she stared ahead at Killua who was now looking up at the sky while taking deep breaths.

_That was, painful as hell, _he told himself. _Even with my _Ten_. I don't have a natural resistance to Nen like these people do. Getting hit by a Quirk in this world is…incredibly dangerous. Gon will need to watch out against Bakugo. _He checked over his body. He had some burn marks over, but none were too serious thanks to his _Ten _protecting him. _Nothing Recovery Girl can't heal_, he reminded himself.

After Cementoss essentially remade the stage for the next round (he had a feeling he would have to do this again after this next fight), Gon versus Bakugo was about to head underway.

Bakugo grinned madly. "I finally get to face you, Freaks. After I beat you, I'm going to pummel your buddy into the dust too!"

Gon was unphased by the words. He shrugged with a slight frown. "Start!" Midnight yelled.

Immediately, both boys rushed for each other. Gon was moving faster, and he aimed a punch for Bakugo's head who was gliding through the air with his Quirk. At the last second, Bakugo used an explosion from his left hand to propel himself to Gon's left. The fist harmlessly missed, and Bakugo took the opportunity to launch a quick point-blank explosion. Gon made sure his _Ten _was up, so he was not too damaged, but he could still feel vague stinging over his body.

He jumped right back into it. He fired numerous punches in rapid succession, but Bakugo countered with his own explosive punches. Gon felt he was on the losing side of this because the explosions hurt him more than his punches hurt Bakugo.

The green haired teen leapt back a few times for a distance covering several meters. Once he was back on his feet, he took a page out of Midoriya's fighting style and flicked his left index finger. It did not break like Midoriya's would, but the wind it created was impressive, but it only rustled through Bakugo's clothes.

"You think a little breeze is going to beat me?" he asked with a smirk.

Gon shrugged. "Just wanted to try out Midoriya's type of attack." The green haired teen jogged forward while Bakugo stood still. He was cautious of the ash blond teen's attacks after having experienced them already.

Bakugo ran to catch Gon. Explosions were popping from his right hand, so Gon ducked under the hand. He was prepared for the right hand being a distraction as well, so he raised his right arm to block Bakugo's clenched left. The ash blond then tried kicking Gon in the stomach with his right knee, but the green haired boy threw his left fist into Bakugo's stomach and launched him away before the knee could hit.

Gon jumped into the air and descended with a kick from his left leg. Wind was surging around him because of the power in the leg, but Bakugo did not back down. He faced it head on and launched an explosion that blasted his opponent away. Gon braced the pain and checked his leg. Parts of his pants were ripped because of the explosion. He frowned and considered his options. _I can attack him from far. That's not a bad idea. It gives me time to avoid his explosions._

"You might've beaten Deku, but he cripples himself with each attack he uses," Bakugo sneered at the boy who was thinking of a plan. "I'm a real opponent." He sprinted at Gon with explosions prepared in both hands and a big wild grin on his face.

_Use more Nen_, Gon told himself. He stuck his right hand out, palm facing Bakugo. The wind pushed his approaching opponent away, but it was not that powerful. The ash blond boy narrowed his eyes and came to a standstill. Gon was staring at him, and both students wondered what they should do to win.

Gon flicked two fingers at Bakugo, one from each hand. The wind unbalanced him momentarily, and the green haired teen blurred to make his way behind Bakugo. He went for a push with his left hand to knock the Class A student out of bounds, but the boy knew Gon was behind him. He jumped to his left and spun around as he did so. They were facing each other again.

Gon frowned. _Why is this so hard? Limiting myself to their level is pretty tough, huh? Killua didn't have it easy either._ He flicked two fingers again, and with their close proximity, Bakugo was pushed backwards.

The Class A student blasted ahead after the wind faded by propelling himself through the air with his explosions. Gon wanted to challenge it head on with a stationary punch, but Bakugo used his Quirk to outmaneuver it. He grabbed Gon by the head and flipped him on his back as he landed back on the ground. He crouched down and threatened Gon with some explosions to force the boy into surrendering, but Gon did not give up.

Stubbornly, Gon yanked the ash blond's hand off his head. Bakugo released an explosion from his free hand which was not holding Gon's head up until that point, but he was too late. The green haired teen already rolled out of the way and was on his feet. He charged at Bakugo with a punch, and his opponent greedily met the attack with his own. The two punches knocked both students back several meters.

Bakugo began charging an explosion. He fired the explosion with a yell. Gon countered by punching the air in front of him with his right hand. The wind and the explosion collided and withered out, and the stage was covered in smoke.

Silently, Gon used his superb senses to locate Bakugo. When he knew he was close, he projected his _En _a few meters and got the pinpoint location of his opponent. Without using Nen, he punched through the smoke aiming for Bakugo's back. The shift in the smoke gave away Gon's location to Bakugo, and he reacted instantly. He turned around and met the punch head-on with an explosion from his Quirk. Another explosion resulted and covered the stage in even more smoke.

Gon flipped through the air and landed on his feet. He took some damage from that attack because he was not expecting Bakugo to react so quickly. He turned his head to the side and noticed he was close to the boundary. Gon ignored the pain and cleared all the smoke with a finger flick. It revealed that Bakugo was near the center of the stage.

The ash blond charged at Gon, but it was clear he was slower than before. He got close, but then he charged up an attack and yelled, "Stun Grenade!" A huge blinding light flashed over the stage, and Gon closed his eyes and turned his head away knowing what was about to come.

He opened his eyes a bit after and saw Bakugo was right in front of him, about to punch his face with an explosive fist. Gon ducked and caught the subsequent kick with his left hand. Trapped, Bakugo tried to pull his leg out of Gon's firm grasp, but he could not. Gon let go of Bakugo's leg right before he palmed the boy in the chest and launched him to the other side of stage.

Bakugo faced his arms behind him and fired out an explosion to keep from going out of the stage. The technique worked, and he panted as he stood with his back bent and watched Gon closely from the opposite side of the stage. He wiped some sweat off his face. _I'm going to kill him now,_ Bakugo told himself. He took to the air and blasted around in a circle to create a vortex of smoke. He stopped at about halfway across the stage. Charging up an explosion, he yelled, "HOWITZER…."

On the other end, Gon recognized this as Bakugo's final attack. It was clear the ash blond was giving it his all. Killua and Todoroki watched the fight from Recovery Girl's room where they were up in their beds. Gon squatted down and held his hands to his side, charging an attack. Killua's eyes widened in recognition of the move. "Looks like Cementoss is going to have to fix the stadium again after this," he chuckled.

Todoroki and Recovery Girl shot him a questioning look, but he nodded his head towards the screen where they were about to see what was going to unfold.

"First comes rock!" Gon shouted, his _Ren _exploding around him.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"…IMPACT!"

"Rock!"

Bakugo released a massive explosion that covered the whole stage aimed to knock Gon out. Gon countered with his special move, Jajanken: Rock and punched the air in front of him. A tornado of wind screamed around the stadium as it collided with Bakugo's most powerful explosion. Parts of the stage began to chip off from the two massively powerful attacks, and the audience was worried the wind would blow the debris at them. This was soon alleviated when they noticed the explosion was swallowing and burning everything.

A huge cloud of smoke mixed with wind and small embers rose around the stadium. Even the students, who were seated high in the stadium, had to cover their faces from the strong winds. From the outside, the black smoke looked like someone set off a bomb in the arena as it clouded around the outer perimeter of the stadium.

The window that covered Eraser Head and Present Mic shook violently, and the only visible thing was black smoke. Present Mic sweat dropped at the scene. "Eraser, I think the window might-"

"It's strong enough to withstand this," the bandage-wrapped Aizawa interrupted and assured. Present Mic still looked unsure, but the wind was dying down, so he figured Aizawa was correct.

After some time, the smoke cleared up a lot, but there were still tiny embers falling around the arena. The stage was in a mess. Much of the sides were torn up, and a lot of parts that were intact had big black burn marks. Gon was the lone person standing up, looking blankly through the stage that was almost clear of smoke. Bakugo was far beyond the boundaries of the stage on the ground, unconscious from the clash of the two powerful attacks.

"Bakugo is out of bounds! Freecss advances to the final round!" Midnight officially announced. The crowd began cheering rather quietly, still in shock, but it gradually became a stronger applause for the amazing fight they witnessed. "We'll take a short break to repair the stage and let Freecss recover as well. We'll continue in a bit!"

30 minutes passed before the final fight was going to begin. Gon and Killua stood on opposite ends of the stage and Present Mic was doing his commentating as usual. "The last two fights were crazy! These first years this year are crazy! Now we have the two winners of the previous two fights going against each other for this final fight! Make sure you're watching!"

Midnight called for the fight to start, and Gon made sure he was already running towards his friend. He punched the air, and the wind blasted ahead, but it did nothing to Killua who stood still. Killua sent a bolt of electricity, but Gon twisted his body and let it harmlessly pass him. Now that he was closer, he punched the air again, and this time Killua stumbled. He regained his balance and burst off his feet with sparks of electricity covering them. He lunged at Gon with the swipe of his hand, but the spiky haired boy caught his hand and threw him over his shoulder. Killua slammed into the stage so hard the ground cracked.

"Oops," Gon muttered so quietly he thought only Killua could hear him. "The stage dented." Killua laughed, and the entire country saw his laugh and heard Gon's statement, but most of them were thinking, _He cares about the stage denting, and not the peer he just hurt?! _They did not understand why he was laughing. Killua sprung to his feet and moved out of the way of another punch Gon threw.

From the small distance, Killua sent another bolt of electricity. Gon did not dodge in time and withstood the pain. His flared his _Ren_, and he ran after Killua who activated Godspeed and ran around the stage as well. At intervals, they clashed with their attacks and created small explosions of impact around the stage.

Killua stopped and blasted another bolt, but Gon punched the air, and the wind scattered the electricity. The silver haired boy yawned. He and Gon had already planned which of them would win, and he figured it was time for the fight to end.

But Gon did not catch the hint just yet. He still wanted to fight. He ran up to Killua's face and socked him in the stomach. The punch knocked the air out of Killua's lungs, and he was blasted backwards but stayed within the bounds. Furiously, the silver haired teen bolted off his feet and smacked his friend in the chest with a Lightning Palm. The green haired teen flipped through the air and landed on his feet. He frowned, and he dipped his head slightly, signalling he was ready. Killua returned the gesture.

Gon prepared an extraordinary punch while Killua sprinted in with a Lightning Palm. At the last second before Killua made contact, Gon punched the air, and his friend went flying through the air and landed on his back outside the stage. He was a little dazed, but he sat up and made a disappointed face for the camera to fake that he was unhappy with the result.

"Zoldyck is out of bounds, which means Freecss is the winner of the first year stage of the Sports Festival!" The crowd roared with excitement after a long and hard-fought tournament. "Congratulations to Freecss for winning!" Midnight added with a smile at the boy.

Midoriya had been analyzing the whole fight from his seat, and he frowned at what he saw. "They did all that cool and powerful stuff against Kacchan and Todoroki, and now they just let it end like that? Did Killua not want to win, or is Gon just that much stronger?"

"I agree, that didn't look as cool as I was hoping," Uraraka sighed next to him with a frown as well. "Man, I was so hyped!"

"It kind of did seem like Killua just wanted to get this over with, ribbit," Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin. "I would imagine he'd be more creative, but maybe he doesn't want to hurt Freecss too badly with a powerful attack."

Midoriya and Uraraka shrugged. "That's possible," Midoriya said while thinking deeply again. "Either way, that was good to watch. Congrats to Gon for winning!"

"I wish Iida was here to see this…" Uraraka said dejectedly, peering over Midoriya at the empty seat next to him. "He said it was an emergency he had to leave for. I hope everything is alright!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Some of the fights are kind of boring, but I hope the others make up for it. Next chapter will be an idea I've had for a few months now (courtesy of a message I received from someone), and I think the timing is right for it in the story. Hope to get it up within a week because I have a week-long break from school, but I still have to study and practice for upcoming exams. See you all in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the final round ended, there was an awards ceremony for the top four contestants: Gon, Killua, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Monoma could not help but taunt Class A, saying his class was superior because Gon won. Nobody paid much mind to him, but it went on until Kendo graciously knocked him out. Bakugo had to be restrained on the podium because of how angry he was after losing to Gon. All in all, it turned out to be about what Gon and Killua were expecting.

It was the next day, and U.A. did not have class for a couple of days after the Sports Festival. Gon and Killua sat in a waiting area on their chairs in the police department. An officer kept a constant eye on them, and it unnerved the two boys because the officer did not look away. They were waiting for Detective Tsukauchi who was a little late because he got caught up with something else.

A few minutes later, Tsukauchi arrived and apologized for being late and thanked the officer for watching over the two teens. "Now then, Killua Zoldyck. I would like to talk to you first. Please follow me."

Killua stood up and followed the detective. They entered a small well-lit room with white walls and a matching desk in the middle. Two chairs were on either side of the desk. Tsukauchi sat on the far side and gestured for Killua to sit on the other chair in front of him. "I'm sure you know, roughly, what you're here for. I'm going to ask you some questions about two particular topics. One is the story of how you are from another world. The second is about U.S.J. and the events that transpired there and after. Before we start, I have to make a disclaimer of sorts. I have a Quirk that allows me to detect when someone is lying. I have received special permission from my superiors to use my Quirk as I see fit during my time with you today. I have to say that to follow our protocol on Quirk usage within the police force. I will also be writing what we say on this clipboard," he said as he picked up a pen and clipboard with a stack of paper on it.

_If he asks about the villains, that's going to get a little rough for me, _Killua thought. He nodded in response to everything Tsukauchi said, effectively agreeing that he permitted this – not like he had much of a choice.

"Alright then, I'm going to start off broad. Are you from a different world, a world that is not this one?" Killua answered with a quick yes to the question. He assumed there was no red flag that appeared for Tsukauchi because the man did not make any change in his expression.

_How does his Quirk work? He didn't explain it. Can he tell based off my facial expressions, or my eyes? Or my heartbeat? Or does his Quirk just…tell him? Wish I knew, so that I could maybe play around it._

"What is your background in your world? How were you raised, what have you done, anything like that?" Tsukauchi continued.

Killua sighed and stared down at the desk. "Is this necessary? Knowing my background doesn't make a difference. It sounds like you're asking this for your own curiosity."

Tsukauchi let out a small chuckle. "You're right, this is in part due to curiosity," he admitted, which was bad on him. A detective should not let personal matters interfere with their profession. "Who wouldn't want to learn what a different world is like? But, in case you're wondering, I am not going to judge you for anything you did in your world, good or bad. What you do in your world, cannot be punished here. That would not make a lot of sense."

"Then why ask in the first place?" the teen challenged.

"Please answer the question. I have the authority here," Tsukauchi said with a stern voice. His eyes narrowed, and Killua narrowed his own and accompanied it with a frown.

_This is ridiculous. It's purely out of curiosity so that he can use anything I say about my background as a way to judge my actions in this world. _"I was born and raised into a family of farmers. We would harvest crops and sell them for a living, and I am going to become one myself," he lied.

Tsukauchi frowned at him, keeping his eyes narrowed the whole time. "Why are you lying?"

"I wanted to see if you were telling the truth about your lie detection Quirk," Killua replied without missing a beat. "Since you could tell that was a lie, I'll tell you the truth. I was born and raised as an assassin by a family of professional assassins. I was raised to kill, and I have killed people in the past."

The detective was shocked at the story. "That's allowed in your world?"

Killua shrugged, forgetting what the purpose of this…interrogation was supposed to be. "I'm not entirely sure. But there's nobody to enforce that law if it is illegal. My family is too powerful."

"When you say powerful, do you mean physical and combat power, or do you mean influence or wealth or something along those lines?" Tsukauchi asked with great interest, pen ready to write down everything Killua says.

"Physical power. They're too strong for normal people to arrest, or enforce anything against." That was an understatement. The Zoldyck family was filled with extremely skilled Nen users. An average person in his world would not even be able to see a Zoldyck family member before they were dead.

"Well, that is interesting. I'm not sure if I want to hear about any specifics, because quite frankly, I don't know if I want to know that." Tsukauchi leaned back in his seat and glanced down at the paper in front of him where he had written a bit. "I'll just move on to what you've done in this world. Can you give me, to the best of your ability, an accurate recount of what happened at U.S.J.?"

Killua nodded. "We were going there to practice our rescue training skills, but the League of Villains attacked. The villain with the warp Quirk, Kurogiri, teleported me and other students to the different zones. Ojiro and I got sent to the fire zone, and we fought the villains as self-defense because they attacked first. We began knocking them all out, me with my electricity and Ojiro with his combat skills. A villain was about to attack Ojiro from behind with some weapon, and it might have killed him if it hit, but I noticed it in time. In my urgency, I flooded the villain with electricity, and that killed him. That's pretty much all that pertained to me, I think," he finished while wondering if there was anything relevant that happened afterwards.

"Everything was fine, but my Quirk is telling me that you did not kill the villain out of urgency. That part is a lie," Tsukauchi told him in a stern voice. "Can you tell me the truth? And can you not lie anymore? I can detect everything. Lying, and telling the story you told everyone else, is not going to help you here."

_Damn, so it's not just events that he can detect lies for, but also motivations?! It's like, he can see through any lie I tell. Not good. Maybe I can argue that that is the truth? Nah, let's just get this over with. _"Sorry about that. My actual motivation was…I thought that, maybe, the villains would like trying to convert a hero student who killed someone into a villain. So I killed the villain, and they noticed that the villain was dead. And I was right: they did take interest in me, because I'm a hero student who killed a person. I did this so that I can learn if anyone in the villain world has a Quirk that can send Gon and I back to our world. I thought maybe Kurogiri could do that because he has a warping Quirk."

Killua noticed Tsukauchi grimacing more as he continued speaking. "If you killed the villain intentionally, that…is a criminal offense. Anyways, I cannot judge that because that's not my job, so could you recount what happened after the villains took you with them?"

_This is where it's going to get tough…_ Killua thought and nodded. "They asked me if I would join them. I said no. I asked Kurogiri about his Quirk, and if he could warp people to different worlds, but he said he doesn't know and doesn't think he could. Then, some weird stuff happened. A TV turned on, but it was a pure black screen, and a voice started talking from there. I don't know who he is or what his name is, but I'm assuming he's the real leader of the League of Villains because Shigaraki calls him a teacher. He told me he might be able to help me if I help him, and told me to come back the next week so we can talk about it more."

"And did you go the next week?" Tsukauchi prompted.

"Yeah, I did. We talked about it more. He might be able to help me, and we're supposed to test that soon, but he wants me to help him with his plans."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened, and Killua noticed a glint of anger in them. "This is alarming. I'm not sure who the leader is, but I have a hunch. If he is who I think he is, this is not good news. And you, are working with them?" he half-asked and began writing on the paper. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "That's not good either. Why did you not tell a hero about their location?"

"They actually changed locations both times I went," Killua explained as Tsukauchi nodded his head to signal he heard the boy as he was writing. "And that was just in case I decided to rat them out. Smart move," he added after a brief pause as if commending the villains.

Tsukauchi finished writing and sat up and looked Killua in the eyes. "This…does not like a good situation for you, Killua," he said with the shake of his head. "You intentionally killed a villain, and then you are working with villains as well? While being a hero student at the top hero school in Japan? You can be arrested for this if I report what is said here. I cannot allow you to speak with the villains anymore. You will tell the heroes everything you know about them and your interactions with them, and the heroes will handle the rest," the detective demanded and made sure his voice sounded like it was an order to Killua, but the boy was not buying it.

"No."

Tsukauchi blinked a couple times before furrowing his eyebrows at the single word that was spoken to him. "Excuse me?" he said in an offended voice.

"I said no. You're not arresting me, nor am I going to stop contact with the villains," Killua told him firmly. His eyes narrowed, daring the detective to go against what he said.

"I am not giving you a choice. If I report this to my superiors, and I most certainly will, you _will_ be arrested by the police or by heroes." Tsukauchi stood up and looked down on Killua to visually show the difference in authority.

Killua met the man's gaze by standing up himself. "And _I _am denying your arrest. I'm going to go home, and Gon is coming with me. If I need to break your petty laws for that, so be it."

Tsukauchi could not believe the boy in front of him. "You cannot resist arrest. We can order heroes to arrest you if we choose."

Killua felt his blood boil. He was losing his cool after all the time he had spent in this world thus far, and he just _wanted to go home now_. He looked Tsukauchi in the eyes. "Sure, that's up to you. But that's at your own risk. If you send heroes, or police officers, or whoever, after me, to arrest me," he said, and he released an ounce of his bloodlust to scare the man. "I'll kill them," he finished in a low and cold voice.

Tsukauchi was shaken by the feeling of the bloodlust, but he pulled himself together well enough to remain professional. "Is that a threat? You're in a police station, and heroes are inside the building and nearby as well. We can take you in right now."

"And I'll kill everyone who gets in my way," Killua told him firmly.

Tsukauchi could not believe it. His Quirk was not sensing any lie in what the boy was saying. "How could you do that? We saw what you were capable of just yesterday-"

Killua cut him off with a cold laugh. "You think that's my full power?" When Tsukauchi did not change his expression in the slightest, he said, "Really? Did you really think my world would be on the same level of power as the people in this world? That's pathetic." He dropped his sinisterly amused expression, his lips pursing and face returning to a neutral expression. He bore his cold and soulless eyes at Tsukauchi. "You can send all the heroes you want after me. If Gon and I team up, you're _all _dead," he declared.

Killua knew he was in a rough spot, but he was not thinking clearly, either. He was being much more emotional right now than he was the whole time he had been in this world. He had essentially declared war on Japan, but if they take up the offer, that was up to them. Killua was considering his talk with Tsukauchi to be finished, but he had one last thing to reiterate. "I'm being serious. You don't know my power. If anyone gets in my way to going home, I'll kill them. Send heroes after me, and I'll kill them, which will only cripple you in the future against villains. My goal is to go home. I don't belong here. It's not about you, or your society." He paused for a moment before finishing strongly, "It's about me." _This marks the start of a real, determined focus on my one goal here. _With that, the silver haired teen stormed out of the room, and Tsukauchi did not follow or stop him. The detective fell back in his seat for a few seconds, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Gon smiled when he saw Killua, but his friend speedwalked past him with a look of anger and did not even glance over at Gon. The green haired teen frowned as his eyes followed Killua storming away without saying anything. Tsukauchi came out shortly after and looked very shaken up. He gestured for Gon to come with him, and the boy followed him to the room where they sat down.

"Did something happen, Detective?" Gon asked as he wondered why Killua ignored him completely.

"Yes, but we'll get into that in a bit. First, I just want to say I have a lie detection Quirk and have received permission to use it during our talk, and I will write down whatever we say here. I'll ask about your background first. Are you from a different world?" Gon nodded, and Tsukauchi expected that to not be a lie at this point. "How were you brought up?"

"Well, I was raised on a small island by my aunt because my dad left me and I don't know who my real mom is." Already, Tsukauchi was wondering what kind of a wild world this was where families consist of professional assassins and parents who leave their children. "I grew up on the island, spent a lot of time in nature with animals and going fishing. When I was almost 12, I took the Hunter Exam, which is kind of like a hero course now that I think about it," Gon said while taking a break to think about the similarities between the two professions. Meanwhile, Tsukauchi, who did not know what a Hunter was in Gon's world, was left thinking about a person who hunts animals, which makes some sense given Gon's background, but he could not find the similarities between a hero and a hunter.

"Basically, a Hunter is someone who hunts something, and it can be anything! Criminals, jewels, rare creatures or animals…my dad is a Hunter, and he left me so that he could continue exploring. I wanted to see what was so special about being a Hunter that it made him leave me. So I took the exam, and it was kind of dangerous because you could die at any time, but it wasn't that hard," Gon rambled, and Tsukauchi had a bead of sweat dripping down his face at Gon's description of the Hunter Exam which sounded significantly more dangerous than a hero high school. "That's where I met Killua, and we became friends there, by the way. I passed the exam that year, but Killua got disqualified in the last round, so he took it again next year and beat all the candidates himself."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened more and more as Gon spoke. The whole thing sounded crazy, something that could never happen here. The way Gon spoke so lightly about it made it seem even crazier. "These Hunters. Are they supposed to be combat oriented?"

"Hmm, well, usually they are really strong because they have to learn a technique to become a full Hunter," he answered. "Do you want to hear about what we did after that?" Gon asked excitedly.

"Uh, well, maybe a bit, if you'd like," Tsukauchi responded with a curious face.

"Well Killua went back to his house after he got disqualified, so my other two friends and I went to bring him back but his family wouldn't let him go. Eventually, his dad let him come with us again. Then we mostly split apart. Killua and I went to an arena to train and make money. One of our friends, Kurapika, went to find a job now that he was a Hunter, and Leorio, our other friend, went to study to go to medical school." Tsukauchi nodded in understanding. This sounded a lot less crazy, although the fighting for money part sounded illegal in this world. "And after all the training, Killua and I-"

Tsukauchi cut off Gon. "Okay, I think I've heard enough. That is…an interesting world, to say the least. Now then, about Killua, who stormed out from here. He told me everything about what happened at U.S.J. and his interactions with the villains. I said we may arrest him, but he said he would, kill, anyone that got in his way," Tsukauchi said the word 'kill' hesitantly and in a lower voice. "I wanted to hear your opinions on this, and if you share the same feelings as him."

Gon got uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. "I don't know exactly what Killua told you. But, he's buried his feelings since we got here. It's been, two months, I think? Maybe a bit more? Since we came to this world," he added. "And he's sad that he's here, even if he doesn't show it. I know him well, Detective. He held back this whole time, and he just got frustrated now because he was forced to."

"Why would he do that? Is there something wrong with this world? Something he doesn't like?"

"Detective," Gon whispered, looking down at the floor. "You don't know anything, about Killua."

Tsukauchi sat back in his chair for a few seconds before agreeing. "You're right. I don't know anything about him. So tell me, a bit more."

"There are only two people in the universe, that Killua truly cares about," Gon whispered, still looking down. "One is me, and the other is his sister. I'm here with him, which is good for support. But, his sister…his family is weird, and I'm sure he told you about them, right?" Tsukauchi nodded, remembering the story of crazy and powerful assassins. "Well, his sister has a weird power. And his family wants to control it, but Killua is the only one who knows how it fully works because his sister trusts him and nobody else. She means a lot to him. More than me now, after I…did something which broke our friendship, a bit." Tsukauchi noted that Gon sounded very sad here. "But we made up again," he piped up cheerfully and with a smile.

"But his sister means the most to him. She transported us here, and their family took her back and locked her up in that house. He doesn't have her next to him anymore, and he feels like he didn't protect her. He's angry that he failed, he's angry that she's locked up in their house again. And he's angry that he's stuck here, with no clear way of going back. He makes it seem like he's cool with being here, but I know he's desperate to go back and save her. And I intend to help him the whole way," Gon declared strongly.

"I can understand that, now that you said it like that. But, you keep mentioning his house. Is it not home for him?" Tsukauchi asked innocently, not having a clue about the Zoldyck family relationship.

Gon shook his head and chuckled lightly. "No, that's not home for him. Home is where you feel welcome and loved. In his family of assassins…there's not much of that, outside of him and his sister." He paused for a few seconds. "The longer he spends here, the more time passes in our world, and the more chances of something happening to his sister. He doesn't want that. He wants to go back, and I think he's willing to do anything for that. He has no problem with messing up your society."

"And you? How do you feel about that? Messing up our society, I mean," Tsukauchi elaborated when Gon opened his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know," the teen admitted with an uncertain look. "I've grown to like my classmates and other people, but I do want to go home. I don't want to mess this world up, but…I need to get home." He paused for a moment to think about something. "Though, if it means helping villains…it's not the worst thing we could do to hurt your world."

Tsukauchi raised his eyebrows and felt a twinge of sadness. _His morals are also a little twisted. I thought it was just Killua, considering his background…but Gon, too? He would help villains to get home? Do they not value good and bad? _The detective could not say that to the boy's face. "I can understand wanting to go home. But Killua is dangerous, or he makes it seem like he is. He is threatening to kill anyone in his way. We have to take this seriously, and we also have to consider what he has already done in this world."

"We don't belong here," Gon frowned. "Why would you want to arrest us and keep us here longer?"

"The law is the law, I'm afraid," Tsukauchi said with a sad smile.

"That's dumb," the green haired teen stated, and he could see that Tsukauchi got a little angry at the insult. He sat up in his chair and kept a blank expression, uncaring that he offended the man in front of him. "Besides, I'm not sure how well you could enforce those laws on us. Realistically, if we really wanted to…well, take that as you will," he finished because he decided not to reveal too much.

Tsukauchi sat back in his seat and stared at the boy in front of him for a few seconds while thinking about what that could mean. He leaned forward again before saying, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it how you will, Detective," Gon repeated and shrugged, and Tsukauchi nodded and figured he was saying the same thing as what Killua said about teaming up. "But, I would recommend, trying not to anger Killua." Tsukauchi visibly deflated in his seat after being told that. He was taking orders from a 15 year-old kid?

"I will…have to think about what to do," Tsukauchi said hesitantly. "Well, that is all from me. Thank you for your time, Gon. I hope you convey my thanks to Killua as well, regardless of how poorly our conversation went. I will show you the way out."

* * *

Tsukauchi had called for an emergency meeting with Principal Nezu and All Might at U.A. "Nezu, I spoke with Killua and Gon, as we had discussed some time ago. I used my Quirk as we spoke. They are telling the truth about being from a different world," Tsukauchi confirmed to the two others who knew about that.

"That is a relief, although I was very much leaning towards believing it," Nezu said with his paws folded on the table. "You confirmed it for certain, Detective Tsukauchi, so thank you for that." Tsukauchi nodded in response.

"But now, what I'm bringing us here for, is what happened during my conversation with Killua," Tsukachi said, and it grabbed the attention of the pro hero and principal listening to him. "I'll start off by summarizing what he told me." Tsukauchi explained to the two what Killua explained to him which included everything about U.S.J., his initial meeting with the villains, his second meeting, and then the potential third meeting he is going to have.

"Those are criminal offenses he has committed, and he could be punished for what he has done," All Might began, and he felt eyes on him from Nezu and Tsukauchi. "Intentionally killing someone is a crime. Before, we wrote it down as self-defense and accidental. Now, he confessed that it was intentional."

"Speaking with villains is not exactly a crime, however," Nezu put in. The other two men looked Nezu in the eyes. "But this is still bad news for Killua. What did you tell him?" he asked the detective.

"I said that we could have him arrested for what he has done," Tsukauchi answered. "But then, he denied that, saying we could not arrest him." Nezu and All Might gave the detective bemused looks of uncertainty. "What bothers me most right now, is what he said after he denied being arrested. He said that he would…kill…anyone that comes in his way of going back to his world."

The other two listening sat back in their seats for several seconds. Their faces were grim as they thought about what they could say next. "Anything else?" Nezu asked before he spoke what he was thinking about.

"He sounded very certain he could follow through with what he said, and I did not sense any lie in that," Tsukauchi added. "He may not only be as strong as he showed yesterday at the Sports Festival. His power may go far beyond that."

"I had a theory about that as well," Nezu butted in, and Tsukauchi watched him in shock. "It seems very unlikely that our two worlds are so even in power. After watching the Sports Festival yesterday, I am certain he is more powerful than he let on. Gon as well, most likely," he added as he remembered the green haired teen. "How much stronger, though, I do not know." There was a silence for a few seconds, so Nezu spoke again. "What do you recommend we do, Tsukauchi?"

"I don't know," he admitted with a grim look. "If Killua is telling the truth, I would rather we not face his anger and have ourselves crippled for the future. Can we really let someone so dangerous at U.A.? And on these upcoming week-long internships?"

All Might spun his head from Tsukauchi to Nezu with wide eyes. "The internships…"

"I believe having Killua under a hero's watch is better than expelling him, which would have allowed him to do essentially anything he wants with all that extra time," Nezu explained with ease. "And that also covers internships. If we do not let him go on an internship, who knows what he could do beyond our watch? It is safest for him to be with a Pro Hero for the next week. He has a lot of offers from top heroes anyways."

All Might nodded at Nezu's sensible reasoning. He turned his head back to Tsukauchi. "Do you have any idea who that villain in the screen may be?"

The detective nodded. "I have a hunch that it may be the villain who gave you your injury, All Might. There is no proof, and Killua gave no indication that it might be him – but the chance of a villain having a Quirk that can transport to a different world…the chances are highest that it is him."

"All For One," All Might whispered gravely. "I would highly prefer if Killua did not help a villain like him if he were to help one at all. Anyone, but him, would have been better. I know how All For One is. If he is indeed running the League of Villains, he may try to make Killua his own pawn, just like everyone else he currently has and has had in the past. And if Killua is as strong as he is making us believe…that can not be good," he finished ominously.

"When I spoke to both of them, they both said that if two of them teamed up, there would not be much we could do to enforce the laws on them," Tsukauchi remembered, grabbing the attention of Nezu and All Might again. "I'm sure they are implying that they are far stronger together than what we can manage. It's hard to imagine someone stronger than you, All Might, but maybe they are. Though, I would rather not find out by losing our heroes."

Nezu nodded. "I completely agree. I would prefer if Killua, and also Gon, do not help any villains while they are here. I have to admit, I have not looked into finding someone with a Quirk that can help them, so I am going to use all my resources to do so from now on. If All For One is the villain with this Quirk, I would rather we find someone less villainous with the same power."

All Might agreed with the principal. "It would be a great failure for us if the boys have to resort to villains or villainous tactics themselves to get back where they are meant to be. Mr. Principal, I hope you talk to them sometime soon to let them know about this?" All Might and Tsukauchi turned their gazes to the mouse/dog/bear.

"Yes, and I know what to tell them as well," he confirmed with a look of certainty. "I will tell them first thing when classes start up again."

* * *

Killua found himself in an old abandoned building in front of Shigaraki and Kurogiri. In front of them was a blank television screen, but the teen did not know if Shigaraki's Teacher was listening in. "Sooooo…" he began, giving the screen a confused glance. "How is your teacher's time so valuable if you're the one running the League?" he asked Shigaraki.

"Teacher's time is very valuable. He has his plan set out, and it needs to be perfect," Shigaraki explained, standing a person's length away. "He runs the League from the shadows."

Killua let out a short laugh. "So you're just a puppet?" he sneered. After he said that, he noticed Shigaraki glaring at him from his one visible eye.

"No, I'm your leader," he responded in a low voice, as if that answered the question.

The silver haired teen snorted at the villain. "I'm not taking orders from you. The TV guy can boss me around." _As much as I hate that myself. Thought I got past that part in life._

Shigaraki looked ready to claw his hands at Killua's throat, and his real hands began to tremble. "_I _am going to be the leader soon. Teacher is mentoring me to become the perfect successor to him. You will answer to me as well."

"What's there to mentor?" the teen responded nonchalantly, his face looking bored. He looked around the abandoned building for anything interesting, but the structure was an empty box. He returned his gaze to the villain in front of him. "If you want to be a villain, just kill some people, or break any law. You did that at U.A., but you failed at reaching your goal."

"Did I fail at reaching my goal?" Shigaraki asked with a twisted smile hidden behind the hand covering his mouth. "I got you here. Converting a hero student into a villain would be a big failure on the heroes' end, not mine."

"First of all, I was a goal you came up with on the spot after you found out I killed one of those amateurs," Killua sneered. "Secondly, I _let _myself get brought here because I had a reason to talk to Kurogiri. Remember that. You're still a failure."

Shigaraki felt a pang in his chest. He was getting told by this kid, a kid he had the freedom to order around, that he was a failure. He held out his hand an arm's length away from Killua's face. "Do you want to disintegrate? Remember that you need us more than we need you."

Killua frowned and grit his teeth in defeat. _Damn you. They know they're more useful to me than I am to them. _He smirked after a moment. _Well, that's what they think. I could do a lot for them. If I do the things well, that'll give me more bargaining power later on._ _Once they see what I can really do, I can always turn on them and get the upper hand._

The screen made some static noises before a voice was heard. "Killua, I am going to give you directions to get to my location," it suddenly explained over the screen, but it was clear as day that the person speaking was the same person as last time. "Follow them correctly, and you will reach me." He spoke out the directions, and Killua obliged. He found himself a few streets away at a different abandoned building, but this was a small one. He entered through the door and saw the person he was looking for. Killua was surprised to see what he looked like. He was expecting a normal man, but the villain wore a plain black suit with a white shirt underneath. The most notable feature was his face which to Killua, looked like a lot of scar tissue covering his head with breathing pipes.

_This injured guy is leading them? Why does he seem so secretive about everything? _Killua asked himself and stared at the villain in front of him. He saw no other chair, so he remained standing as the villain analyzed him as well – though Killua could not see his eyes, so maybe he was not looking at him.

"Well done, Killua, for finding me," the man began. "Now I will introduce myself. I go by the villain name All For One. As I mentioned last week, I am able to steal Quirks and keep multiple Quirks for myself. I am the true leader of the League of Villains, although I want Tomura Shigaraki to succeed me."

_Oh, I didn't mention the multiple Quirks part to Tsukauchi, even though this guy told me about it last time too, _Killua thought. He nodded in understanding, but he still did not know if All For One could see him.

"I am quite surprised that a hero student would be willing to work with villains," the villain continued. "It is not often in my life that I have seen someone who is both a hero and a villain separately. Vigilantes exist, but that is not the same. But, your situation is unique, so I understand."

"Let's get to business," Killua told the villain, not caring for the small talk. All For One let out a small chuckle at Killua's impatience.

"Very well. In this past week, I tested out the second teleportation Quirk I have," he explained. "I can transport everything I tested, and everything was in various sizes, to a nearly limitless distance it seems. I can also summon back any exact thing I previously transported. I cannot summon anything I have not transported, and I cannot use it on myself. I found out that longer distances require more energy from me, and longer distances mean I can use this specific Quirk less in that day. I am also guessing there is a daily weight limit or something of the sort, combined with a distance limit. It is rather complex and ambiguous what the exact limitations are on a daily basis because it seems to depend on the weight of what I'm transporting combined with the distance."

Killua absorbed all the information and processed it. "You sure have done a lot of testing in the past week. The real test is to figure out if it can send me to a different world. How do we plan on testing that?"

"An easy solution I could say is that everything I tested so far has been an object or person that originated in this world. You, however, did not. That might be the solution you are looking for. I do not think there is much risk to trying this out with you as the subject. I would bring you back here regardless of where you got sent so that you could hold up your end of the bargain, should you accept this offer." All For One smiled, but it did not appear friendly with the way his face looked.

Killua had another question. "How do you decide where the subject gets sent?"

"I had to imagine where I wanted to send it or bring it back from. Quite different from Kurogiri, who needs to know the exact coordinate location. It gives me a lot of freedom in that sense."

The silver haired teen was impressed. He had to admit, this was going a lot better than he thought it would. All that was left to try it. _I'm so close to going home, if he can send me there. But, he can bring me back?! That's crazy. What if he just brings me back randomly after we fulfill both ends of our deal?_ "Just one more question. Let's say this works out, and I agree to help you. I help you, and then you transport me back, and the deal is finished. You aren't going to bring me back here, are you?"

All For One let out another chuckle. "That would be interesting to say the least. I thought of that as well, while I was doing my testing. I would essentially have you on-call at any point in time, and I could send anyone to your world as well." He let show another sinister smile.

Killua was unbothered. "Not sure how much good sending someone from here to my world would do. They wouldn't really be able to do much if they run into the wrong people. But sending people to my world after me is your choice. I don't really care. I'm more concerned about being brought back here against my will."

The villain put his hands up. "Alright, Killua. I will add this to our deal, if you accept. I promise to not bring you back here. I think it is an amusing proposition to bring you back here once you are gone, but at the same time, I understand that you do not belong here in the first place."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page," Killua nodded. "Now, can we try it out?" he asked eagerly. This Quirk sounded promising.

All For One did not reply for a few moments. Then, he finally spoke. "Are you sure you do not want to give me your answer right now? Will you help me, or will you not? If you decline after we test my Quirk, you will still be obligated to do one thing for me. Take all of this as free information."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll wait till after we try it out," the teen responded.

All For One nodded. "Then all that is left is for you to explain to me where you want to go, and I will imagine it to the best of my ability."

With that, Killua after for a few minutes and began brainstorming places he could easily describe which were easily imaginable. _Yorknew City, Zoldyck estate, Heaven's Arena, Whale Island, Gon's house…Gon's house is the easiest to explain. I don't want Aunt Mito being in there and scaring her if I do end up there, so…whatever, I'll do somewhere around their house. _Once Killua decided, he began explaining in great detail to the villain in front of him where he wanted to be sent. He mentioned Whale Island and the surrounding detail of the house rather than inside of it. Based on the description, All For One was convinced such a place could exist in his own world, or a different one for that matter, but with a different island name.

"Alright, I will do my best…although perhaps, a real picture would be better for this," the villain admitted.

Killua shook his head. "Don't have one. Only have my memory."

All For One nodded. "I will give you a few seconds wherever you are before I bring you back here. I am curious what the result will be, so do tell me if you ended up in the right place." Killua nodded. "Let us begin."

The villain began imagining what Killua told him and concentrated his Quirk on the boy. Killua felt his very existence twisting and breaking apart before he felt nothing at all. A moment later, without any other signals, he felt like he was laying on grass which was already a good sign. Whale Island was filled with grass.

He opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky, and the sun was shining bright. He looked around at his surroundings and quickly remembered that All For One had given him a small amount of time. He hurried to his feet and checked what was around him. He was on the top of an island, and the vast blue ocean that seemed to be familiar surrounded this place as far as he could see. He spun on a foot and gazed at a two-story house with red roofing. It looked eerily familiar, but he needed to be sure this was the real deal and not some other place-

Killua felt his body twisting and breaking apart again. Like the first time, he felt nothing before his nose twitched on a dusty floor. "Welcome back," he heard All For One again. "Did you get to where you were hoping?"

The teen stood up and thought about what he saw. _It looked like Gon's house. But I didn't have enough time to tell. I was only there for, five seconds maybe? I want it to be Whale Island. I really hope it was. _He finally answered, "I think it was. How long did you wait?"

"About five seconds," was the villain's response. Killua sighed a breath of relief. Time in this world was the same as time in his own world – assuming that was his world.

"That's how long I felt like I was there for. All For One, I accept your offer," Killua declared immediately without beating around. "I'll help you, and in return, you'll send me back to my world. On a side note, my friend is also here with me. You'll send us both back, right? Leave him out of your work, I'll do whatever you want me to."

All For One grinned. "Sure, I can send you and your friend if you do the work for two people. In that case, here is your first task…" The villain explained what Killua was to do and then waved him out of the door. "I look forward to seeing what you can do, Killua," he finished with a grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Internship arc coming up next. Just saying, it's going to be different from canon. You'll see what that means when the story gets there. Speaking of the internship arc, if anyone has hero name ideas for Gon and Killua, please message me! I've been thinking for a while about this, but I have yet to find anything. I'm either using made-up hero names for both, or their first name for both like what Iida and Todoroki did.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gon and Killua sat in Principal Nezu's office in the morning before homeroom started. This was the first time both of them were sitting in his office at the same time, and they were wondering what they had done this time to be called.

"Good morning, Gon and Killua," Nezu greeted the boys. Killua nodded in acknowledgement, while Gon said his own cheerful good morning. "I called you both here today because I have a few things to tell you. Detective Tsukauchi called a meeting with me a couple days ago after he spoke with both of you." Nezu purposely left out that All Might was there as well – the boys did not know All Might knew their secret. The principal looked directly at Killua. "Tsukauchi relayed everything you said in your conversation with him. How the villain you killed at U.S.J. was not an accident as well as the threat you made if anyone gets in your way. While I do not agree with your methods, I do believe that you are more powerful than you show us. I am not going to stop you from attempting to go home with force. I just have a quick question, however."

Killua nodded so that he could hear the question, so Nezu continued. "Do you know anything about the leader of the League of Villains? Anything you may not have told Tsukauchi about? I am referring to the voice from the TV screen."

The silver haired teen took a few seconds to think about his response. He could say he did not know anything, he could say the villain's name, or he could say the villain's Quirk, what he looked like… _Why should I help them? I don't know if he's done anything to help me. He hasn't told me or Gon anything about his efforts to find a Quirk that can help us. I'll just say the what the guy's Quirk is. See what happens from there. It's unlikely to backfire, I hope. _"Yeah, he said his Quirk is something that allows him to keep and use multiple Quirks."

Nezu's eyes widened, and Killua's heartbeat raced. _Did I give away his identity? Are they going to try and take All For One down soon?_

"It is as I feared," Nezu whispered while looking down at his desk. He turned his head back up to the teen in front of him with a look that was pleading something from him. "Killua. Please, do not help him. He is…the worst villain. Instead of helping him, how about I help you? I do not want to admit that I have not done anything to find a Quirk that can help you, but I am guaranteeing you that I am putting effort into that. Over this past weekend, I told Tsukauchi to look into it, and I will begin my own research the moment classes start for you two. But, please, do not help All For One."

Killua glared at the principal, and Gon glanced at his friend's face to see his reaction. It was not good. "You haven't done anything yet," Killua spat. "And for your information, I met with All For One after my talk with the detective. He does have a Quirk that can send me back home, so all I have to do now is finish some tasks for him, and he can send Gon and I back home. We have a clear solution to our problem. What can you offer?"

"I can offer U.A.'s resources, as well as other heroes' resources, to find someone with a similar Quirk, but hopefully someone less villainous," Nezu said simply, but he knew it was unlikely to convince the silver haired boy. Killua narrowed his eyes at the offer that did not provide a solution.

"Tough luck," the teen practically rejected the offer. "It's not your fault, Principal Nezu. If there was somebody else with such a Quirk, I wouldn't mind that. You can do all the research you want. If you find someone that meets your standards, let me know. But in the meantime, I'm going down this path. If you try to interfere with me, or with All For One, I'll cut down all those people." He faced his friend sitting next to him. "Do you not have anything to say?"

Gon hesitated with his mouth open. He hesitated some more before saying, "I don't want you to mess up this world. I have friends here, and I would rather not disappoint them." Killua glared at his friend as if to say, 'We'll talk about this later'.

Nezu was happy Gon felt the same way as him, but he refocused his attention where it mattered. "Killua, I do want to stop you from going down this villainous path," he repeated. "So I will do as you said and try my best to find someone else with a Quirk that can send you and Gon back home." He checked the clock on the wall across from him, behind the teenagers. "Homeroom is about to start. I will end this here so you two can get to class."

Gon and Killua walked out of the office and headed towards their respective classes. "What was your face just now when I talked?" the green haired teen asked.

"We'll talk about it in our room. We don't have enough time for that right now," his friend muttered. "See you at lunch, or whatever."

In homeroom, Aizawa started out with some compliments for the class. "Everyone, good job at the Sports Festival. You showed the Pros what you're all capable of, and I'm sure they took notice. All of you made it to the second round, which is good, and it was what I expected. None of you won, however," he said while looking at Killua, who Aizawa thought allowed Gon to win the whole competition. "But that's fine. You'll have plenty of time to improve your skills before you become pros yourselves."

Aizawa turned on the screen behind him and displayed a bar graph. "This graph shows how many offers you received if you received any offers at all. You know that the week-long internships are coming. If you received any offers, you have to pick from the list of heroes who sent one to you. Don't worry if you didn't get any offers. There is a list of 40 heroes who are willing to take first year students for the week, so you can pick from that list."

The 20 students stared at the screen in shock. The first bar belonged to Killua, and his bar towered over everyone else. The total nominations he received was over 4,000. In second was Todoroki with significantly less, but still in the thousands. He received nearly 3,000 offers. Bakugo was a dip below him, likely because he had to be restrained on the podium. He had a bit over 2,000 nominations. After that, the offers dipped into the hundreds, with Tokoyami having 360. In total, only the 12 Class A students who made it to the third round got any offers at all.

"You'll have until tomorrow, end of the school day, to finalize your decision," Aizawa informed his class. "Do your research for heroes that do similar things to what you're interested in. I can guarantee you'll learn something no matter where you go. For those who have a lot of offers, I would recommend searching for any names you already recognize. It's tedious going through hundreds or thousands of names." He handed out papers – or stacks of papers for those who had that many offers – to the students who received any. Then, Aizawa distributed the list of 40 heroes to the remaining students.

At lunch, Killua sat with Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido. Killua ate his food with a blank expression while his classmates discussed who they wanted to intern with as they had all received offers.

"Hey, Killua, did you get any top heroes nominating you?" Kaminari interrupted his own conversation and included the boy who was not talking.

"Hm? Yeah, I did," he replied nonchalantly.

"Really?! Like who? Tell us!" Ashido begged.

"Pretty much all of the top 10 I think, besides All Might," Killua responded. The jaws of his friends dropped, all four going wide-eyed.

"If you got all of them, I wonder if Gon got an offer from All Might…" Sero muttered with a joking tone right before he took another bite from his lunch.

"Haha, let's be real. Even Gon would probably be a hindrance for All Might," Kirishima commented, thinking about how All Might would not need any help. "All Might wouldn't take interns. They'd slow him down."

_Maybe Gon wouldn't, _Killua thought, although he was not entirely sure if he or Kirishima were right with their statements. The table was interrupted by a green haired boy who dropped by for a few seconds.

"Are you all talking about the internships?" Midoriya asked them while Uraraka and Iida stood at his side. Their class representative, who had left early from the Sports Festival, was back in class, although it was clear to his two closest friends that something was off.

"Yeah! Midoriya, you got offers, didn't you?" Kaminari asked. The curly haired boy nodded. "You figure out where you're going?"

"I think so. I just want to finalize it for sure," he replied. He looked to his sides to Uraraka and Iida who had both received offers as well. The three were standing awkwardly and holding their food trays. "Well, see you in class!" Midoriya ended their quick chat.

Classes were a blur after lunch, and Killua found himself outside with Gon about to go to their room at the hotel. "Killua! Hold up a sec!" the two boys heard a third voice call from behind them. They turned around and saw Kaminari running towards them. "Killua. I wanted to say…at the Sports Festival, when I said you should help me with my Quirk…I meant it. You're so awesome with your control. Do you mind helping me out with controlling mine? We can ask Mr. Aizawa for permission," he finished with a tiny smile and his eyebrows raised slightly.

Killua glanced between Kaminari and Gon. His green haired friend smiled wide open at the idea and nodded. Killua turned his head back to the blond. "Sorry, I don't think today works." Kaminari's anxious face turned into a tiny frown. He was expecting Killua to say yes since Gon was so excited. "I still have to pick the hero I want to intern with."

The blond raised his head in understanding. "Oh yeah I see," he smirked. "You got so many offers. Must be hard going through all of them, huh?" he chuckled.

Killua cracked a smile, and Gon laughed out himself. "Yeah, that's right." He began turning around, but Kaminari interrupted right before.

"How about tomorrow, then?" he asked casually. "It's our last day. We head out on our internships the day after, so would tomorrow after class work?"

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow in class," the silver haired boy responded. Kaminari nodded and gave a smile.

"See you tomorrow, then. Later Gon!" He waved at the green haired boy who waved back at him.

At that moment, Bakugo was trudging along in the same direction with his hands in his pockets. He eyed the other two teens who had beaten him in the Sports Festival without turning his head and grunted. "Tch, can't believe the public doesn't know the real truth about you," he snarled to Killua but kept taking slow steps forward.

Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I thought everyone got over that. It was an accident, so people in our class don't seem to care. Except for you."

Bakugo huffed and started moving faster to get away from Gon and Killua. The two friends looked at each other and shrugged. They hurried over to their room, and Gon had something to say to his friend.

"Killua, why did you deny Kaminari?" he asked with a frown. "You could've helped him. You're not doing anything here, are you?"

The silver haired teen narrowed his eyes and sat on the single bed. "What are you trying to get at?"

"You changed a lot since you talked to Detective Tsukauchi," Gon told him bluntly. He turned the chair in the room to Killua and took a seat. "I noticed it. Your whole mood has changed so much."

"Yeah, because I think it's about time we go home," he retorted with a frown of his own. "Don't you agree?"

Killua's friend nodded. "I want to go home too, but…wait, before that. Did you mean what you said to Tsukauchi on Friday? About killing heroes if they get in your way?"

"Empty threat," Killua muttered and stared down at the bed, thinking back to his thought process a few days ago during his talk with the detective.

Gon widened his eyes, but they quickly returned to their regular size. He scrunched his face up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The ex-assassin rolled his eyes and deadpanned at his friend. "Come on, Gon. You know me well. You really think I would kill just like that?" he asked rhetorically and stared into Gon's eyes. The other boy hesitated and did not know if he would answer yes or no to that question. "That's not what the Zoldyck family is like. We don't kill for fun."

"So…you wouldn't kill heroes? If they came after you?" Gon clarified with a budding smile.

Killua closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and watched Gon piercingly. "On second thought, if they annoy me again, then yeah I might. But otherwise, I don't really want to kill for such a petty reason…unless, like I just said, they annoy me a second time."

"Why did you even say that to Tsukauchi, then?"

Killua rolled his eyes again. "Idiot, I had to scare them! If I didn't say all that stuff, they would've kept annoying me and telling me not to meet with the League. What I said discouraged Tsukauchi, so now they probably won't try anything on us. He already had a meeting with Nezu before today about our conversation with him." He paused for a moment and recollected his thoughts. In a more optimistic tone, he continued, "But now, we have our way home. All I have to do now is what the villains say, and they'll send us back. Things are looking up for us," he finished on a happy note.

_It's good that he's happy, but…_ "Aren't you…" Gon cut himself off in his thoughts and words. He knew the topic was an important one for Killua, so he did not know how to phrase it neutrally. _My usual self would work here, _he reasoned. "You really changed after that talk," he rephrased what he was going to say to make it more of a blunt observation rather than a question. "You're so set on getting back home now, and you weren't before. Or at least, you didn't act like you were," he corrected. "You spent all weekend researching about villains." Gon frowned and continued his eye contact with his friend. "And you just denied Kaminari something that could've taken your mind off this. I think you should've helped him. He seemed to really look forward to it."

His friend frowned back at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't care. I'll tell him no again tomorrow. And yeah, I am trying to go back home now. It's my only focus here. Must be easy for you because you don't seem to care all that much. You can disappear from your aunt at any time and they wouldn't even care. Alluka is waiting for me at the family mansion. Probably locked up again. I actually have a goal when I get back. You don't, so I'm not surprised you don't care as much."

"I do have a goal when I get back," Gon countered indignantly.

"What's that?" Killua challenged. "Go fishing on Whale Island?"

"No," he answered firmly and stomped his right foot on the floor. "I'm going to help you get Alluka back."

The silver haired boy froze up with widening eyes. Gon continued when Killua did not say anything. "I don't want you to be consumed by your goal," he said softly. "I know, you might not be right now, since you said you wouldn't kill a hero if they came after you…but I'm not sure how much I believe that. I want to believe you, but I don't know if you'll hold that up if it ever comes up here. It might depend on how badly you want to go home, but…you said in the morning you were going to search for villains today right?" he seemingly diverted the topic.

Killua nodded, and Gon continued speaking. "If you're that willing to go back. That you would spend your whole weekend researching villains and then spend the weekdays looking for them. You do want to go home, badly, and you would stop anyone in your way. I just…don't want you becoming like Kurapika…or me," he added with a small and sad voice, thinking about what he had done in the past, and what their friend had done as well.

Killua mulled over what Gon just said. "I don't think you need to worry so much, Gon," he said after several seconds. "I'm not consumed by it. I am desperate to go back, but I'm not consumed. It is my only goal, yes, but I can see that there are differences between me and Kurapika and you when Pitou killed Kite. And plus, I'm not after revenge. I just want to go where I belong."

_For now, you can see the differences, _the green haired boy thought while nodding. _If things don't go how you want them to, then I can see that changing, and there will be a lot of similarities._ _If the villains use you for longer than you think they should, I can see it getting bad, and you will be consumed by your goal._ "So, then, how about you help Kaminari tomorrow after school?"

The silver haired teen puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Fine," he said and rolled his eyes, and Gon chuckled at his friend's childish antics. He stood up from the bed. "But today, I'm going to go look for some villains." He headed for the door, and he knew where to go.

* * *

_Is this really the right decision for me to take? _Nezu thought to himself. He had scheduled a meeting with someone for the purpose of tracking Killua. _Killua said he would kill anyone who gets in his way. I may be jeopardizing this person's life by sending them after Killua. Do I really believe him, though? Could he be lying? I cannot be sure. My brain says it is a possibility, but I do not want to endanger someone. I would never live that down. Well, I will explain what the situation is – briefly, and see what they say._

His guest knocked on his office door, and the principal opened it and lead them inside. "I called you here today for a very specific reason," Nezu began after getting past the formalities and sitting at their respective seats. "I had to get permission from the government to be allow to do this because this job is illegal without government permission."

The person raised their eyebrows in surprise. "I am quite curious to know how you were able to convince the government to let you do something that is otherwise illegal."

"I told them the truth, but only what they asked and what was necessary for them to know," Nezu responded easily. Before more questions could be asked, the principal continued, "Now, let us get into it." Nezu showed the person a picture of a certain silver haired boy with blue eyes that was only taken a few days ago. "This is Killua Zoldyck, as you may recognize. He came second in the first year stage of the Sports Festival last week. I need you to track him without getting caught," the principal said seriously and cut straight to the point.

His listener raised their eyebrows again. "You want me to follow a child? That really is illegal, but if you have government permission…do you have proof of that? I can't imagine what would happen if the media found out this was a lie and leaked it."

The principal nodded. "Yes, certainly. I have written permission from the Prime Minister's office." He scoured around the drawers in his desk and placed an open envelope in front of his guest. "Here, read this if you would like." The person took it and opened the letter that was inside and skimmed through it. They nodded at the validity, and Nezu gave a small smile. "But yes, I do need you to follow Killua. I have my reasons, and I suppose I could tell you one or two of them. I doubt you would even accept this job if I gave you no reason to." The person nodded again, affirming that Nezu was correct.

"Well, I will say that Killua is working with villains for a reward, while he is a hero student here at U.A. He also threatened the police force to resist arrest on any crimes he may commit with the villains." The guest's face was very questioning, and they wondered where this would go. "I know what you are thinking. It does not sound like anything a hero student would do. He has very unique circumstances, and I cannot tell you everything. I just hope you trust me, the principal of U.A., enough to believe what I am saying. After the attack the League of Villains sprung on us a few weeks ago, and a student of ours killed a villain there, I have increased security measures and want to keep high potential students on the heroes' side. I take the safety of my students very seriously."

"The way you said that makes me wonder if you are you saying Zoldyck is the one who killed the villain," the person remarked with a curious glint in their eyes.

Nezu shook his head. "I am not saying anything about that. The villain was killed by accident, after all. Killua is working with villains for a personal benefit, but I would rather he not. I would greatly appreciate it if you could track him without being noticed. If you accept, I highly emphasize the part about not being noticed."

The person thought about it for a moment. "I believe you, Principal Nezu. You are well respected in Japan. I don't understand why you are so scared of a kid, but clearly, I'm not getting the whole truth here. I am also a Pro Hero, so I would have to balance this between those duties as well. If it comes to it, my hero duties are more important than tracking this boy."

The principal of U.A. nodded. "Of course. Be a hero first and foremost. But when you can, particularly at night if you are available, please do watch over what he does. Make yourself impossible to spot and track."

"You're being very cautious. Makes me wonder who exactly Killua Zoldyck is, and what purpose he has to be working with villains," the person asked suspiciously. "I understand I'm not getting the full story here, but it would be great to reveal some of these mysteries so I know what I could be getting into."

Nezu sighed and folded his hands on his desk. He looked down at the table for a moment before raising it and offering a sympathetic smile. "I can tell you a bit more. When I said Killua threatened to resist arrest, he said he would kill anyone in his way. I do not know how true his declaration was. A part of me believes he is not lying, but a part of me also does. Most kids his age would recognize when they are in a tough spot and listen to authority. Killua did not. He responded with a retaliatory declaration to ensure he reaches his goal."

The person sat back in their chair and put their chin in their hand with the other arm crossed over their body. "This is a very unusual situation you put me in. I'm not sure what to think. A boy that is threatening to kill people who comes in his way? And you are scared of him? That is a threat, and this should be investigated further."

"Unfortunately, that is what he threatened us for. Interfering with him in any way." Nezu shook his head and waited a few seconds. "You do not have to accept," he gently reminded them. "It may be a dangerous task. I am not sure who else to ask. I believe you can do it, but if something bad were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself."

"Don't worry, Principal Nezu. It would be on me if something happens, though I question if anything can. It seems incredibly foreign for a 15 year-old student to threaten adults," they said with skepticism. "But I believe you. You would not ask me, or anyone, to do this if you didn't think it was important. I accept this request. However, if for any reason, I deem this to be too dangerous, then I am leaving it immediately. You certainly think Killua is dangerous, so I will be cautious. You did not explain his background, so I don't know why you consider him dangerous, but I will keep my distance and ensure he can't find me."

"Thank you very much," Nezu responded appreciatively with a smile. "I wish you all the best. Do let me know what happens. I will not tell you when to start; you may go at your own time."

They nodded in understanding. "I will see you soon, then, Mr. Principal."

* * *

The sun was setting, but the sky was clear, so it was still bright out. Killua had scoured Musutafu for villain hotspots, but he had not come across many. He had ran into a group of pathetic thieves that he barely paid attention to a little while back. He was now in an alley with busy streets ahead and behind him. Located between two buildings which stood on the busy streets was some space Killua heard was a fairly popular meeting spot for small-time villains. He stood around the corner, silently, listening to what they were talking about. It was nothing he was interested in, nor did he know about it. He peeked around the corner and studied the group of about a dozen small-time criminals.

_They look like…I don't even know. But they're not really villains. They look more like petty criminals. Even Shigaraki has more of a villain feel to him, and that's saying something, _Killua thought and turned his head away so he was out of their sight. _Still, I'll try anyways._ He took a deep breath and walked into the opening. The group of criminals paused their conversation and faced the newcomer with varied looks of confusion and curiosity.

Killua wore a black mask on his face to avoid recognition, so the group did not know who they were looking at. "What do you want?" someone asked with a confused voice. Killua glanced at the person. They did not look to be a leader, but the teen could not figure out who the leader was here, if they existed at all.

"I'm coming on behalf of the League of Villains. Is anyone here interested in joining them? They have been becoming popular very quickly ever since their attack on U.A.," Killua responded and got straight to the point. He changed his voice to make sure he did not sound like he was a kid.

"Uh, nah, if they're becoming popular, that means they'll be a bigger target," one person declined. He got a few nods of agreement before a different man spoke.

"Have to agree. We can't be getting caught so early," he said. "Are you a part of the League?"

_These guys are surprisingly nice, _the teen thought. _I was prepared to use some bloodlust to scare them if they started acting up. I don't even need it. _"Yeah, I am. Just trying to recruit more people."

Several heads nodded in understanding. "There's this guy you should talk to if you haven't already," a person who already spoke began. "His name is Giran. He gives out information to villains. He could be useful for you." The man then gave Killua the instructions on how to meet Giran, and Killua thanked him.

_Are they not criminals? Did I misjudge? Nah, they definitely are, _Killua concluded to himself and studied the group of men. _They have to be. They know a lot. But still, they're nice guys. I thought they would get angry for my interruption. I don't get why they're helping me, if what they're saying is actually helpful._ "I'm just wondering. Why are you helping me?"

"It was rumoured the League wants to take down All Might," the same man answered. "We would all appreciate that because it makes acting for us a little easier. But I personally can't see myself helping much with that."

_Ah, so kind of a selfish reason. They can't, or don't want to, help, so they won't, _Killua inferred. "Alright, well, I'll go find Giran. Thanks for your help." He spun around to start walking out, but another person spoke.

"Good luck in your search," a new person said. "I hope the League reaches their goal." Killua turned his head very slightly and dipped it a little to show he heard the man. He walked out of the alley and took his mask off and headed back out into the open of the city. He recalled the man's instructions to meet Giran and followed them to arrive where this broker was supposed to be.

He was in a more rundown part of the city where people still lived, but it was expected that villains would be here more often, and thus required more hero patrols. The buildings around him were not very tall. A few stories here and there for apartment buildings, but nothing taller than that. Giran was supposedly around the side door of one of these buildings which lead underground.

Killua's body suddenly tensed up. He knew this feeling. _Someone's watching me. Not just some passerby, but actually watching me. _Killua's first rule of being watched was to never make it seem obvious that he knew he was being tailed. His second rule was to never actively look for the person. _I can't tell which direction they're in! It's obvious they have experience tracking people. Keep moving. Stopping for this long can be suspicious to them._ He had only stopped for a few seconds, but he moved on and hoped he did not look like he noticed something.

_They've hidden their presence, _Killua concluded. _It's like Gon during the first Hunter Exam when he was after Hisoka's tag. Didn't know Nen, but he managed to hide himself from Hisoka. This person's doing the same. If they mess up at any point, though, I'm sure they're stronger than the random people here, and that'll give their location away. Even through this relatively populated area, I should be able to pinpoint them. _He knew he was getting close to the building Giran would be in. Each step he took felt like it was in slow motion, and he was actively paying attention to his tracker to check if they would give up their position.

At that moment, the condition was perfect. He entered a random side alley, one that was not where Giran would be located. Nobody was watching him. His tracker's position was revealed for a brief moment, likely to move for a better view, and they could not keep their presence hidden. Killua jumped on top of the building next to him to find the person. He sped across the tops of buildings to go where he had sensed his tracker's location for the brief moment. It was an odd choice; not the tallest building in the area, which would be the obvious place, but clearly, they had more brains than to pick the most obvious spot.

But on this three-story building stood nobody but Killua. He darted his eyes and twisted his body around for a full range of views. He could not see anyone getting away. His eyes widened at the turn of events. _How?! I came here as fast as I could! Nobody should be able to react this quickly and get away! Unless, they were leaving anyway – but still, I can't see anyone! _He calmed down by taking some deep breaths. _Okay, it could be a Quirk too. I can't rule that out. Something that helps with espionage. Was it a villain, or did Nezu get someone to do this? If it's the latter, it's probably a hero. Maybe he doesn't actually believe that I'll kill anyone getting in my way, like a spy, or maybe he trusts this person's ability enough. Either way, _Killua's lips curved up into an excited grin. "This is going to be interesting. Can you hold out, or will I get to you first? It's a game of cat and mouse, but both of us are the cat and the mouse."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked the one or two twists I threw in this chapter like Killua saying he might not immediately kill everyone that goes after him, and Nezu going ahead and trying to interfere with Killua's plans anyways. We'll see where this goes, and who the person Nezu was talking to is and who was actually tracking Killua at the end here.**

**I haven't decided on Gon and Killua's hero names yet. That might show up in the next chapter, but I'm not sure exactly where the next chapter will end. Thanks for all the support everyone! Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Things have gotten pretty crazy around the world in the past few weeks, and that trend of craziness doesn't seem like it's disappearing anytime very soon. My classes were moved online because of the pandemic, and the university I go to is in a different city two hours away from my actual home, so I moved back home a couple weeks ago and I've been keeping up with my classes here. We're in quarantine here, only allowed to go outside for essentials which is all my family and I have went out for. I'm no professional, but if you're in a similar situation wherever you live, highly recommend not going outside unless you have to get groceries or something like that. Healthcare systems around the world are getting overloaded in multiple ways, so the less people that get infected, it's obviously better. I'm a business student so I've been following the markets. Started investing in stocks for the first time last week and I've made a decent return so far. Gives me something exciting to look forward to each weekday! Haha**

**Stay safe everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The tail had disappeared, so Killua got back to what he came for. He leapt across the tops of buildings and landed down where Giran would be. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The person who opened it did not fit the description of Giran that Killua was given, so after speaking with the person, a gray haired man with a purple suit finally appeared.

"How can I help you?" Giran asked with a bored look and a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm here on behalf of the League of Villains," Killua started and got to the point. "I'm sure you've heard of us. We are actively searching for more members to recruit."

Giran smirked and took his cigarette out. He let out a puff of smoke. "I have an idea of some people you could recruit. You'd have to watch out though, they're dangerous." He opened his mouth to say something but decided otherwise. "What's in it for me?" he asked instead with a tint of greed in his eyes.

"Well, you'd have to talk that over with the leaders. I'm just going around to recruit villains," Killua responded simply.

The older man pulled out a phone from the pocket of his purple dress pants. He put the cigarette in his mouth again and began typing furiously on his phone. "Tomura Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains, right? I'll speak about my reward and who these people are, with him."

Killua nodded in understanding. "Come with me if you'd like, then." Giran followed Killua to where the League would be. _He's not scared at all that this might be some trap for him? _the teen thought while glancing warily at the man.

"I've dealt with Shigaraki before, right before he became known in the media, actually," Giran said while blowing out some smoke. The way he knew what Killua was thinking unnerved the teen, but he nodded and kept walking. "A lot of those amateurs he lost in that stupid attack on U.A. were from my help and resources. But, the job paid well," he said with a smile on his face, thinking about the bills he was handed that day.

* * *

Gon had just submitted his choice for the hero he wanted to intern with, and Kendo and Tetsutetsu came along and submitted their decisions too.

"So Gon, who did you pick?" Kendo asked.

Gon gave a big smile, then he started chuckling, and his two friends glanced at each other in confusion. "I picked Endeavor," he answered casually after finishing his laughing.

The eyebrows of his friends shot up in surprise. "That's awesome!" Tetsutetsu crowed. "I'm sure there aren't many hero students who got an offer from him."

Kendo nodded along with what Tetsutetsu said. "Since it's lunch time, let's go get something to eat?" The two boys next to her nodded in agreement.

Gon took his lunch tray and said he needed to talk to Killua for a quick minute, and then he would join his Class B friends for lunch. _I don't know who he decided yet. He came back late last night, and I was already sleeping, then this morning he said he hadn't made up his mind. _He spotted the silver haired teen eating lunch with his usual group, vaguely smiling along while they were chatting away. "Killua!" the green haired teen called out with his tray in hand. His call got the attention of the people at Killua's table too. "Did you decide who you would intern with?"

His best friend dipped his head slightly and raised it back up. "Yup, I picked Edgeshot. His ninja style sounds really cool." _And plus, it sounds like he might be the person who was tracking me yesterday,_ he thought. Killua had not yet told anyone about his tracker, not even Gon.

"Ah, that's cool," Gon commented, his attention completely unfocused on the four Class A students sitting at the same table as Killua. He heard his name be shouted by Ashido, so he turned to the girl with pink skin. "Hi, Ashido!" His eyes trailed over the other three boys there. "And Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari!"

Ashido waited for the boys to return their own greetings before talking to Gon. "Some of us in Class A are heading over to the mall later today. We're not going to see each other for a week now because of the internships. Killua's being stupid and anti-social and not agreeing, can you convince him to come along? You can come too!"

Gon shifted his eyes to Killua, and the silver haired teen simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. Gon sighed. "Killua, that sounds fun! Let's do it!"

"I already told Kaminari I'd help him with his Quirk practice, and Mr. Aizawa said he would watch over us," Killua muttered. "Why do I have to go to a mall? And a rec room that's there?"

The green haired teen brightened up when Killua mentioned a rec room. "Like an arcade?!" Ashido nodded, and Gon's thoughts wandered back to the Greed Island arcades they played in so long ago. Killua had been obsessed with some of those crazy luck-based games, so Gon was trying to figure out why he would not like those types of games today. _Oh, this isn't Greed Island…they're probably not going to be gambling games. _"Okay, but still, Killua. I'm going, so you're coming too."

"You can invite your Class B friends too," Kirishima added to Ashido's invitation, remembering how he and Tetsutetsu had gotten along during the first round of the Sports Festival.

"Yeah for sure!" Ashido exclaimed, and Gon turned his gaze to the girl. "Bring them along too!"

Gon nodded and looked back at Killua. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

_Yeah, yeah, sure…_ "Okay, fine. I'm in," the silver haired teen finally agreed. His friends around him all cheered while Killua sighed and took a bite from his lunch.

"Alright, I'll ask some of my other friends and see what they say," Gon said. "I have to get back to our table now." He said his goodbyes and went off to his own table.

* * *

After school, Killua and Kaminari stood in a training room while Aizawa watched them rather infrequently as he was focused on marking some tests they recently wrote. "So, what do you want to learn how to do? Direct electricity from one part of your body?" Killua asked and offered a suggestion of something possible.

Kaminari nodded. "That would be a good start. After that, directing it in one specific direction would be the next step."

"Okay, cool. To help you more, I guess, my first question would be: how does your Quirk activate?" Killua asked to gauge how he could go about this.

"Uh, well…" the blond teen paused for a moment to think about the answer. It seemed so intuitive to him. Kaminari did not think he would ever be asked to explain this. "Well my Quirk is an Emitter type. It kinda just, activates," he shrugged, "When I want it to."

"Okay…" Killua said and blinked owlishly. An awkward silence came up, and even Aizawa looked over from his bench to see the lack of progress.

Kaminari rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry it's not much. I can see why you asked that, but it's just so natural I don't know how to explain it."

Killua put his hands up to signal it was not the blond teen's fault. "Don't worry about it. I understand that it's natural. But, I thought that on the chance that you could explain it…it would be useful for me to understand so that I can teach you."

Killua paused, and the blond blinked. "So….?" Kaminari asked, hoping the conversation and the training would go somewhere.

"Uh, let's see…" The silver haired teen racked his brain to figure out how he could help Kaminari. _If Quirks are Nen, I just have to think of it like Nen without mentioning that. This shouldn't be too hard. A starting point is…got it! _"Alright. When you activate your Quirk, you probably feel energy flowing through you, right? When the electricity is surrounding you?" The blond boy nodded along as Killua spoke, and his lips formed into a smile because he could tell Killua was getting somewhere. "Well, I don't have too much advice for using electricity with one part of your body. I would say to pick something like one of your hands, or even fingers if you want to start smaller, and try focusing that energy there. Make sure you feel the same feeling as if it were surrounding your body, but on a smaller scale."

Kaminari bit his lip, then his lips curved down slightly, enough for Killua to see the blond was unimpressed. "I've thought about that before. My problem was always that I didn't know how to focus my energy like that. I thought you would, because you obviously went through it yourself."

_Actually, for me it was the opposite, _Killua thought while keeping a straight face. He thought back to the Greed Island Nen tryouts where he showed that old man that he could create electricity between his fingers. _It was after that where I created Godspeed to have electricity surround me. That was mainly a Nen issue though because I didn't have enough Nen and practice to create electricity around me and sustain it._

The silver haired teen clenched his jaw as he realized something about Quirk users. _These guys don't practice Nen. They practice their Quirks. They don't know _Ren _or _Ten _or any of the advanced techniques. That's why it's hard for them to do something like this. They might not be used to focusing on a small scale._ Out of nowhere, Killua suddenly remembered Midoriya during the Quirk Apprehension Test. He had focused his Quirk on a single finger for the ball throw test.

"Maybe use a visualization to help? I don't have any ideas about that. I just focused my energy on my fingers to start out." Another thought came to him. "Or, if that's hard, then…" Killua paused and decided to give a demonstration. He flooded his body with electricity before cutting it off much of it and only leaving it flowing from his fingers between his hands. "Try this. Flood your whole body with electricity, then try to slowly stop the flow everywhere you can until only your hand is left." _People here have practice with turning their Quirks on and off. This is literally just the reverse of focusing energy in a small area, but maybe it'll come more naturally to them._

Aizawa was watching the pair as Killua explained what to do. He saw Kaminari's eyes open wide, likely because it was not something he had thought of before. _It's so weird that a 15 year-old kid like him knows how to do this. _After watching the demonstration for a bit longer, he had to ask. "Zoldyck, how do you know how to do this at such a young age? It takes a while for even pros to develop this kind of skill."

Killua turned around and faced his homeroom teacher, and Kaminari focused on his friend. "I actually started off with a part of my body. Only my fingers could use electricity at first. But then, it spread to my whole body." He was not lying. He had started off with just a small part of his body, his fingers to be precise. It was after that when he created Godspeed.

"It's really versatile, the number of ways in which you can use it," Aizawa complimented. His two students continued staring at him, but he had nothing left to say. "Carry on, then."

Killua nodded and turned back to Kaminari. "Alright, try it out. Try both ways if you want."

The blond nodded to himself. "Cutting off my electricity sounds way more natural. I'll try that out first." Kaminari tried what he said he would. Yellow electricity flashed around his body, and Killua watched with _Gyo _activated in his eyes to see what Kaminari would do. "Alright, now, just need to…" he trailed off his sentence and focused hard about turning it all off except in his hands. Kaminari grit his teeth, but it was no use. His Quirk shut off entirely. "Darn, thought I was getting it."

Killua shrugged his shoulders. "Getting it on the first try is pretty tough. Your body probably wasn't sure what to make of your request, or something like that."

Kaminari nodded again. "Round two," he said, and his electricity surrounded him again. Killua was unsure what the blond had thought about during the first try. Did he try limiting his electricity to his hands immediately, or did he want to shut it down bit by bit?

"If you didn't last time, try to shut off the flow of electricity in parts of your body first," Killua suggested as an electricity-covered Kaminari looked up at him. "Instead of going all the way down to just your hands. It might be harder to do the second way."

"Makes sense, I'll follow that," the blond nodded. After his current attempt and several others, Kaminari was able to cut off the flow of electricity in about 20% of his body. It had been 30 minutes since they started, and they figured they should wrap up today's session so they could go home and get ready for the mall meet-up they were having.

"My problem with this," Kaminari started while panting. He was quite tired from the amount of energy he had to exert for the practice. "Is…let's say I get this down. And I become fast at it. Would I always have to activate my electricity and then stop the flow from there? It sounds more time consuming than focusing it directly where I want it right from the start."

The silver haired teen nodded because this was a very valid question. "Yeah, that's an interesting point. I didn't think about that. It would take slightly more time to do it this way, but…" Killua trailed off, and a thought came to his mind. "What if, it eventually leads to you being able to just stop the electricity flow before it starts?" he mused, and he could see the gears turning in Kaminari's brain. "That could be possible. I don't know. You'll have to see when you get there, but you have a good foundation now."

The blond nodded, and the two teens began to leave the training area, and Aizawa who had stayed the whole time followed them out. "Well, thanks man, for the help in training. Guess I'll see you at the mall in an hour or so?" Kaminari half-asked once they exited the building.

"Yeah, no problem. And see you then, Kaminari." Killua waved and headed for his room where he was sure Gon would be waiting to leave.

As expected, Gon was in the room and eager for Killua to get ready so they could head over to the mall. The silver haired boy rolled his eyes when Gon told him to hurry up. "Relax, Gon. They know Kaminari and I were still at school, so we planned to meet at around 5:30." He paused for a moment before remembering something. "Anyone from Class B coming?"

Gon nodded. "Monoma didn't want to come because he doesn't like Class A-"

"To be expected," Killua cut him off, and Gon chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"Shiozaki said she was busy with some stuff at home, so she can't make it. But Tetsutetsu and Kendo agreed!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

"Sounds like it'll be a little awkward," Killua commented and took off the top of his school uniform to change into a more casual shirt.

"Why? They're both friendly," the green haired boy defended.

He shrugged in return and opened a drawer in the one dresser in the room. He glanced at the shirts inside before responding, "It's a bunch of Class A students with you and two other Class B students. The two classes don't interact much. Well, at least you know the main group that's coming."

"Do you know who else is coming?" Gon asked. "Besides the people you usually sit with."

"No idea," Killua responded and picked out a shirt after staring for a few seconds at the four possible shirts he could wear. He and Gon had began doing odd jobs in their free time around the motel and the city to earn some quick cash, and it had worked out reasonably well so far. They had gone shopping the previous two weekends to buy new clothes. He put on a plain, dark blue, short-sleeve shirt and then grabbed a pair of black sweats and changed in the washroom. Since it was not too warm outside, and would only get colder as the day shifted towards the evening and night times, he tossed a light purple hoodie on as well.

Meanwhile, Gon had changed before Killua got back. He was wearing a short-sleeve grey shirt and green joggers and was now putting on a white hoodie on top. Gon checked the clock on the wall, and it read 5:05. "We still have a bit, but want to get there early? It's not far."

"It's the one we went to get some clothes, right?" Killua asked, and his friend nodded. "Well, sure, I guess. We can get there early. We didn't check what the entertainment is like over there."

"They have the arcade thing there, and that's where we're spending a lot of our time," Gon reminded. "You liked the luck games in Greed Island way back, but I don't know how much you'll like these."

Killua rolled his eyes. "You love everything, or you pretend you do so nobody can tell otherwise. That's why you're telling me this, right? Because I'm not like you?"

Gon laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his head. He stared at Killua, still maintaining a small smile on his face. "Pretty much. I want you to enjoy your time here, even if you don't want to be here."

"Yeah, it's better to go home," Killua defended his mindset and gestured for the door to leave and head to the mall. They left their room and closed the door behind them.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun here," Gon objected and took a few quick steps to walk in line with Killua down the hallway. The silver haired teen simply rolled his eyes and did not respond to that.

The two arrived at the mall entrance after 15 minutes of speedwalking. They were supposed to meet up in front of one of the bigger clothing stores the mall had, but nobody was there yet so they hurried over to the arcade to see what it was like. On top of that, they had brought some money because they did not know how it was priced – but they were not expecting it to be free, either.

They were right. There was an entrance fee, which thankfully they were able to pay with what they had. The entrance fee also gave them access to a certain number of tokens which would be used inside for each game. Additional tokens would cost extra, and Killua counted they would have enough money for an extra 20 tokens if they wanted.

"That entrance fee is pretty expensive if all they're giving is 10 tokens," Gon frowned as they walked back to the original meeting location. It was almost 5:30.

"It's not just the 10 tokens we're paying for, it's to access the whole arcade as well," Killua explained. "It's pretty much embedded in the fee." Gon nodded to show he understood what Killua said.

In front of the door stood several people, some of which the two were expecting, and others that they were not. "Killua! Gon! Glad you guys made it out!" Kirishima shouted and waved with his arm up high. Beside him were Sero, Ashido, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Wow, is this everyone?" Killua asked casually but mildly surprised to see Midoriya and Uraraka. He nodded his head to the other to greet them.

"Nope, still a few others from our- oh! There they are!" Ashido exclaimed and waved over at a group of three Class A students, one of which waved back at her with her invisible hand but had a floating shirt flapping around as she waved. Next to Hagakure were Ojiro and Sato.

"Alright, everybody's here," Ashido announced to the group of teens. "We planned to go to the arcade first if that's fine with everyone." There was a collective nod of heads. "Cool! We can go shopping or to the food court afterwards."

The group headed over to the arcade. Gon was walking next to Sato while talking to Kendo. Tetsutetsu, on the other hand, was talking loudly with Kirishima about manly things like their common interests. Killua was in front of Gon with Midoriya and Iida being closest at his sides.

Gon sniffed the air and smelled sugar around him, but there was no food in sight. He turned to his right where Sato was and interrupted his conversation with Kendo who watched him curiously. The bigger boy with a similar hairstyle but overall shorter hair tilted his head down to see Gon peering at him strangely. "You smell a lot like sugar," the green haired teen remarked.

Sato froze for a second and then chuckled slightly. He had never interacted with Gon before, but he did not imagine the scent of sugar to be the introduction. "Yeah, I was making some sweets at home. Sugar is a part of my Quirk, so I've always been into baking and sweets."

Killua's ears perked up at the sound of sugar and sweets. He whipped his head around so fast it gave Midoriya a jump-scare next to him. "You make sweets? Like what?" he asked with a mischevious glint in his blue eyes.

"Uh…" Sato stammered, flustered by the sudden attention. Killua's remark had other people like Uraraka and Kaminari staring at him as well. "Not too much stuff," he finally regained his thoughts. "Cakes, cupcakes. Sometimes more exotic stuff as well, but usually it's cakes and cupcakes."

Killua gave a sly smile to the taller boy. "I should try that out sometime. It's been a while since I got to indulge in some sweets." That was true. Killua had not eaten many sweets since coming to this world. In fact, since he had grown up a bit, he was not super tempted by sweet goods anymore. He still considered himself to have a sweet tooth even though he had cut down quite a bit while travelling with Alluka.

Gon nodded approvingly at Killua, and the silver haired teen noticed the nod and snorted. He quickly turned his head around and kept his feet going towards the arcade which was just a bit ahead of where they were.

After paying for their entrance fees and receiving electronic wristbands that they would have to tap to use the tokens, the group split up inside the arcade. There were lots of video games as well as traditional games that required the player to physically do something, like skee ball or darts.

The darts instantly attracted Killua because he mastered the game many years ago. A lot of the prizes were childish – stuffed animals that varied in size or some other types of toys. He saw they also gave extra tokens if he did well. The board he was supposed to throw the dart on was indeed a darts board. If he hit the bullseye, he could get an extra five tokens.

He tapped the wristwatch on a little scanner, and an employee handed him three darts to throw. He took them in his left hand and was about to throw one with his right while Midoriya watched him, but he remembered something. He asked the employee a question. "What happens if I get all three of them in the center bullseye?"

The employee was a little surprised because not many people were that confident in their ability to throw darts, but she figured he must be asking just to learn the rules. "We only count one dart per set of three," she responded. "So, if you did get all three in the center, you only get the prize for one."

"Oh, okay," Killua responded. _Lame. _He tossed the first dart at the board so quickly it blurred for anyone watching. It hit the board right in the center of the bullseye with perfect accuracy. The employee was impressed and asked what prize he wanted, and Killua took the five tokens.

"That was a really good darts throw," Midoriya complimented as they walked over to a different game. "You've practiced darts before, I'm guessing?"

"Oh yeah, I've gotten really good at it," Killua said slyly. In the following hour, the students played many different games and some won prizes. They subconsciously noticed people hurrying out of the arcade before a fire alarm beeped within the mall, and then it was amplified as the arcade had its alarm sounding too. Employees came around and rushed people out. The group of 14 hero students got out and looked toward where the commotion was coming from. There was no fire, so it was clear in most of their heads that it had to be a villain attack.

"Please evacuate the building immediately! Heroes are on their way!" a mall employee shouted out near them but did not explain the situation. Dozens of heads spun to the exit which was very close to where they were. From the corner of their eyes, Gon, Killua, Kirishima, and Midoriya noticed a reptile-looking person carrying a sword with a dangerous yet serious look on his face.

_Wait, does this mean this is…_ Killua trailed off, thinking back to the conversation Giran had at the League of Villains' hideout yesterday. _It probably is them…_

Kirishima growled in the villain's direction, recognizing who it was. "'Stain's Followers', the media calls them," Kirishima growled again. "They don't have a name that they gave themselves, so the media gave it to them because of what they preached."

A bell struck in both Gon and Killua's heads. They remembered reading and hearing the name 'Stain' being thrown around a lot in the news. He was currently the most-wanted villain in Japan because he went around injuring and even killing heroes he did not think were 'true heroes'.

"And that's Spinner," Midoriya began nerding out with a serious look on his face. "His Quirk gives him that appearance of a gecko, but he hasn't shown anything to the public that gives him any abilities. Chances are, if it's a mutant Quirk that gives him animal properties, he'll be able to do some things with it."

The rest of their group noticed that four of them had gotten stuck and did not turn to the exit with them. Gon prepared his feet and was ready to blast off and punch Spinner when two pairs of hands locked him in place from behind. He turned his head with a frown and saw Kendo and Tetsutetsu with their hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Gon, we don't have licenses to interfere with this," Kendo scolded gently. "Besides, our internships start tomorrow. You don't want to get in trouble for that, do you?"

"Yeah, and you're with Endeavor. Don't hurt his image with your actions before you even get there," Tetsutetsu added as well.

Gon's shoulders slumped, and he turned to his right where Killua was, but his friend was not even looking his way. He was still staring at the villain. He turned back to Kendo and Tetsutetsu, and he could hear the Class A students yelling at all of them to come outside and let the coming heroes handle the situation. Gon obliged, and he and his two Class B friends hurried along with Kirishima and Midoriya. The spiky green haired teen turned his head while moving to the door to watch his best friend who spun on a foot and began jogging over to the exit a second later.

Once outside, the group decided to separate and head to their houses – they were not heroes with licenses yet, so they could not stick around to help out if they wanted to. On top of that, the media was already at the mall and broadcasting what was happening, so a few of the students received calls from their parents asking if they were alright.

Gon and Killua made their way over to the motel, and Gon was staring at the ground with furrowed eyebrows the whole time so far. He was deep in thought, and Killua could tell. "Something wrong?" the silver haired teen asked, having an idea of what it could be.

"Those villains are definitely going to hurt the heroes that show up, unless they get stopped," the green haired teen said in a small voice. He did not even turn his face to Killua.

"How do you know that?" Killua put his hands in his pockets and used his head to see if he could figure out why Gon would think that.

Gon looked up and frowned at Killua, who was staring dead ahead but noticed the movement and turned his head as well so they were watching each other. "If the media calls them Stain's Followers, they're probably going to follow the things he says and believes," he pointed out. "Stain hurts heroes because he doesn't think they're heroes. I could've stopped them, but Kendo and Tetsutetsu stopped me." The ex-assassin looked forward again and rolled his eyes. He could see why Gon cared, but he could not find that same care for any heroes in himself.

"You don't really care, do you?" Gon asked quietly. Killua did not respond, but his facial expression did not change. He kept it neutral. "This is kind of how you were when I first met you. You didn't care too much about anything…because you didn't know what to care about. Not even yourself." Killua felt his heart drop in his chest, and his eyes bulged at how accurate Gon was. "It was how you were brought up," he continued. "So, I can't blame you. But I thought you got past that point."

Killua suddenly smirked, then it turned into a genuine laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard such intelligent words come out of your mouth. Have you been studying for something?" He faced Gon with a mischevious grin.

"Eh?" the green haired teen asked with raised eyebrows and a dumbfounded look.

"You've really gotten a lot smarter in the past couple years," Killua continued, and his best friend glared at him in a mix of confusion, shock, and a hint of pride. "Never thought you'd be analyzing stuff from years ago right now." _Damn, he almost hit the nail on the head there. Only difference between me now and back then is that I have a goal today. And for the coming days. I didn't have one back then. At least, not my own. Gon showed me there can be a purpose in life, and Alluka was that purpose. What's my purpose here? To go home? If I find another purpose, it'll become that much harder to leave it and go back home. The less attachment I have here, the better. Just like an assassination mission._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was morning on the day the internships began. Gon headed to Endeavor's hero agency, and Killua made his way to the little building Edgeshot worked out of to meet the Pro Hero. The building was a three-story complex in the middle of Tokyo with a very traditional Japanese look. Edgeshot did not have a formal agency and a fancy skyscraper as far as Killua could tell from what he researched about the hero. He pressed a button on the front door and waited. He supposed there was a camera, or multiple cameras, placed around the outside so Edgeshot could see who was at the front.

After a few seconds, the door opened silently to reveal a slim man only a few centimeters taller than Killua. He wore a traditional ninja outfit, a mask that covered his mouth, and most notably, pointed grey hair which covered the right side of his face which looked strangely similar to Shoji's hairstyle. "Welcome, Killua Zoldyck. Please, come inside."

The silver haired teen nodded, but he was confused as to how the door opened without making any noise. There were no squeaks or creaks, but he figured Edgeshot was the type of person to be as silent as he could a lot of the time. Killua stepped into the traditional building which had classical and modern artwork on the walls. As a whole, the interior was quite like a dojo, but it had some artwork and statues here and there. Four pillars near him were uniquely shaped to fit some ninja-like things, Killua guessed, but beyond the four there were no other pillars. There were small statues of various animals and other things along the floor in seemingly random locations.

"I'd like to formally introduce myself," Edgeshot said in his quiet voice with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and stared piercingly at the teen. "My real name is Shinya Kamihara, but you probably know me better by my hero name, Edgeshot. This is my little hero agency if you would like to call it that. I do not live here. I only use this building for the rare times when I have a sidekick or an intern such as yourself. I typically work alone, and it not often I consider student interns, so this a rare experience for even myself." Killua nodded along. It made sense with everything he had read online while doing his research.

"Now I have a question for you," Edgeshot said with a softer look in his eyes. Killua did not see or feel the piercing gaze anymore. "Do you know why I chose you?"

"Honestly, no, I don't," Killua replied quite quickly. "You don't take interns often, and probably not first years when you do. I did well in the Sports Festival, but I figure I'd have to stand out more than that to get the attention of a hero like you. I don't think you believe a strong or flashy Quirk is what makes a good hero, so I doubt it's that."

Edgeshot smiled lightly from behind his mask, which Killua could not see anyway. "Smart answer. I did not expect you to know why I chose you. Yes, you have a strong Quirk, and you have control with it. You also have a lot of speed for your age. Your skills are there, without a doubt. I have to say, I was impressed with your speed which is part of the reason I sent you an offer. However, I noticed during the final stretch of the first round in the Sports Festival, the minefield, you seemed very light on your feet. Your feet land with little impact, which intrigued me. That is something I do, and what other shinobis do as well. I took notice of the actions you took and the way you moved during the second round as well as your fights in the final round. I was impressed by your technique."

_Definitely sounds like he could track me and get away with it,_ Killua thought and nodded gratefully to what the hero said. "Well, thank you for the opportunity, Edgeshot. I look forward to learning from you."

The Pro nodded and gestured his hand to an area further back. Killua followed him to find an actual dojo training area. "I want to test you briefly. If I deem that you are skilled enough, we can go out for a patrol immediately until the afternoon, and then perhaps again in the evening." He took a few quick and silent steps to the other side of the dojo. "Walk normally towards me," he ordered in a quiet voice. Killua obliged and took steps towards the hero. His feet did not make any noise, and Edgeshot analyzed them attentively.

The hero nodded, and Killua paused his movement. "Did you train to make your footsteps silent?"

_I've literally never thought about this…_ Killua muttered in his head. He quickly came up with an excuse. "I self-trained it. I just thought it'd be cool to do that." Edgeshot had a skeptical look in his eyes, but he did not press further. _I can't tell if he's suspicious of self-training or my reasoning for learning this, or both_.

"Okay, now try putting a hand on me. I will try to avoid you," the hero said. Killua nodded and sprung off his feet with his hand reaching out. Inches before his fingertips made contact with the hero's clothes, Edgeshot's body transformed into a very thin line and snaked behind the teen in the blink of an eye. Killua's eyes widened huge. "Try again, this time with your electricity. That was just your base speed, right?" Killua heard from behind him.

His eyes narrowed, and electricity sparked around his feet. He whipped his body around and leapt off his feet with his right palm sticking out. Once again, Edgeshot became a thin line and avoided the teen's hand which would have otherwise touched him. "You are fast, and perhaps you will become faster as you train more. It's a good start. One more question, though. What is your hero name?"

The silver haired teen thought back recently when he made his hero name and presented it to his class. "Godspeed," he responded.

Edgeshot simply nodded. "Come, let's go on a patrol." He swiftly turned around and headed for a side door to leave. Killua followed him out the exit.

Downtown Tokyo was very crowded, and there was no shortage of people staring and/or taking pictures of the two – most likely for Edgeshot. The Number 5 Hero did not make public appearances too often unless he was a part of some hero mission and was asked to make a statement during a news conference.

"Isn't this unlike your style?" Killua asked and looked next to him at the hero.

Edgeshot's eyes wandered to the corner and locked on to Killua's gaze. "I will get to that. Let me lay out the rules for patrols. You are not to engage in fighting without my permission, especially no Quirk usage. Do as I say, or do as other Pro Heroes say if you are working with them." He turned his eyes away and looked ahead of him. "Typically, if anything happens, I expect you to evacuate citizens or help them out with anything and stay out of any fights." He paused and glanced back at the teen. "As for this being out of my style," he said, with "this" referring to how he was walking outside in public and not trying to be hidden. "I figured you should have some public spotlight. See what it's like to be a hero in public."

The morning patrol was very boring. Absolutely nothing eventful occurred, and Edgeshot warned him that the evening might become more dangerous. "How do you know that? Is it a typical evening thing, or do you know something's happening today?" Killua asked once they got back to the place they were going to stay for the next week.

"A bit of both, actually," Edgeshot replied. The two were sitting at a table about to eat lunch. "Evenings are typically when villains start coming out more. Of course, different villains work during different times of the day, and overall, they work at all times of the day. There may have been things going on in back alleys and small streets these past few hours that we did not know of. This gets more common in the evenings, and especially nighttime. As for something specific happening," Edgeshot's eyes narrowed, and he paused for a few moments and stared at the teen across the table. "I did not tell you this. I am currently working on an investigation with a few fellow Pro Heroes on a villain group. You may have heard of them. The media calls them Stain's Followers."

"Oh yeah, they've caused a lot of chaos," Killua commented and took a bite from his lunch.

The hero nodded. "They have committed many crimes. We are planning the correct time to go in and arrest them. We know where their hideout is. We just need permission and timing."

Killua sat back in his seat and put his meal on hold for a bit to understand fully what Edgeshot was saying. "And you want me to…do what, exactly?"

"You are prohibited from fighting and using your Quirk," Edgeshot replied, dismissing that thought from Killua's head. "But you will be able to sit in on our meetings if you would like. I am not sure if you would be allowed to come on the day of our raid, however. That would be dangerous."

The silver haired teen internally smirked at the thought of Stain's Followers being too dangerous for him to even watch. _If you're the person who was tracking me two days ago, this is the perfect thing for you to say. You would definitely know a thing or two about what I was doing, and my top suspect for the one who told you that is Nezu. We're living under the same roof for the next week, so you'll be the first to know if I leave at any point. I know you'll be watching, if you are my tracker. Knowing where those villains' hideout is would be great. I need to know where to find them, and then I need to talk to them before the raid._

"Well, I'd be happy to sit it on meetings. I think that would be a great experience to learn how heroes plan their actions," Killua told him with a false smile. After a moment of silence and no action, Edgeshot simply nodded.

"I will let you know when our next meeting is," the hero informed him. "It will likely be today."

* * *

Elsewhere in downtown Tokyo, Gon had entered a tall skyscraper and was directed to take the elevator up to the top floor where Endeavor's office would be. Once he arrived there, he found himself in a large room with all windows on the far side. There were some sofas and a table where the teen looked in awe at the tall, fiery, Number 2 hero. Standing in front of him was a teen with dual-coloured hair who Gon recognized from the Sports Festival from Class A.

Shoto and Enji Todoroki turned their heads to glance at the newcomer. Both of them gave Gon a very unexpressive look as the green haired teen made his way across the huge room to the desk where the two family members stood.

"Welcome to the Endeavor Hero Agency, both of you," Endeavor greeted in a voice that sounded like he was grumbling. Gon figured this was how the hero sounded most of the time. He did not know what to do; he felt awkward standing here with two people who were related. He felt like an outsider.

"I'm glad you two decided to join my agency for this next week. You both put up tremendous displays of your power and skills," the hero complimented. "Although, Shoto, I had higher hopes for your placing. Regardless, you showed the world what you can do with half of your power, and a small amount of the other half. Freecss, congratulations for winning the Sports Festival." Endeavor still did not smile, and Gon uttered a meek 'thanks'. "You beat that angry boy from Class A in a great fight. I did not send an offer to him. I don't send offers to just any student. You two have earned my respect as hero students, and I expect the same from both of you. Don't fight unless I tell you to. If there's an incident, help civilians and police officers or other heroes if you need to. Leave the fighting to the Pros." Gon and Shoto nodded.

"Now then, let me tell you what is going on with me and my agency right now," Endeavor began. "I've received several requests to take down the Hero Killer: Stain. That is a goal of mine. If we come across him during a patrol, stay away and let me handle it. Only get involved if I tell you to. Stain is extremely dangerous and has taken down many strong heroes."

"We can go on a patrol now, so you two can see what it's like," Endeavor announced suddenly.

For the first time, someone besides Endeavor spoke up. Gon asked, "How often do you go on patrols, Endeavor?"

The hero raised his eyebrows at the question. "Not too often. My sidekicks do a lot of that. I typically get called to resolve cases."

"Most heroes start out with patrols, right?" Shoto asked monotonously.

His father nodded. "That's how they get recognition early on. I did a lot of them when I was younger, but as heroes climb up the ranks, they often get called for cases where their experience matters." Gon and Shoto nodded along as what the hero said made sense. "Let's go for a patrol."

The three entered the elevator without saying another world. Endeavor pressed the ground floor button and the elevator began its descent. He asked the two, "When you're outside, use each other's hero names. What are your hero names?"

"Shoto," his son answered immediately. Both Gon and Endeavor gave him quizzical looks over his choice of hero name.

"Mine is Rock Fist," Gon replied proudly. The two Todoroki family members thought back to the Sports Festival where they heard Gon say the word 'rock' during his fight with Bakugo right before the most explosive part of that day occurred. They figured it was his special move, and Endeavor dipped his head slightly at the boy.

The door to the elevator opened at the ground floor. This was where the reception desk was, as well as some washrooms, but it was not too busy outside of that. All of the technological support from sidekicks and support heroes was on upper floors.

The trio stepped outside the building and into the bright and sunny morning. "Since we're on patrol, we should help with anything we can," Endeavor explained and looked into the distance past the crowded streets of downtown Tokyo. People gawked at the flame hero, surprised to see him outside in the streets. "Small crimes, such as shop robberies and the like, should be stopped as well."

"What do we do if there's a small-time robbery?" Gon looked up to the hero's eyes. Thanks to his Nen, he was aware of the many eyes that were on him. He knew this would happen. For one, he was walking outside with Endeavor. Secondly, he knew the Sports Festival was an extremely popular event for people in Japan to watch, and he was the winner of the most recent first-year competition. He was expecting the attention, but he ignored it.

Shoto and Endeavor saw the attention on Gon, and Endeavor noticed the attention on his son too, which his son was ignoring. After the Sports Festival, and Endeavor's reaction to Shoto using fire which was caught on live television broadcasts as well, the people of Japan knew they were related.

"I will give you two instructions on how to handle it if the time arises," Endeavor responded. "Being a hero isn't like school. You can't memorize things and expect it to work. Situations involving people are more unique than that."

Gon turned back ahead and could feel less gazes on him now. _Endeavor is obviously very experienced. I hope something cool happens on this patrol! _

After about 30 minutes of walking around, Gon heard a shout from inside a small store ahead of them followed by a few other panic screams. He was alarmed, and he looked to his right where Endeavor and Shoto stood. They still looked calm, which meant they could not hear it. "Endeavor, I heard a few shouts from a store ahead!"

The hero was confused, not knowing if he believed Gon because he did not hear it himself. Shoto looked over past the large frame of his father with narrowed eyes as well.

"Just trust me!" he whisper-shouted so nobody else could hear him. On cue, a plump man with wild orange hair ran out of a door from in front of them with a bag of cash in hand.

Endeavor briefly rolled his eyes at the sight; it had been some time since he last dealt with petty theft, but he was on patrol for the two students, not for himself. Quickly, running through the general strengths of his two interns, he barked out orders. "Rock Fist, run after the thief and restrain him! You have my permission to use your Quirk if you need to! Shoto, get inside and see if anyone is hurt or needs help!"

Gon was immediately on it. He leapt off his feet and ran after the thief, careful not to move suspiciously fast. He caught up within a few seconds and wrapped both of his arms fully around the man's waist. The man felt the arms around him, and he could no longer move because of his restrainer's strength.

"He has a gun!" Gon heard a woman's voice scream from behind. Endeavor turned to the woman, and then back to where Gon had restrained the man from moving. His eyes widened, and he sprinted over with huge steps to where the thief was held up.

"E-Endeavor…!" the thief quivered. "Please…spare me! Here!" He handed the bag of money to the hero who took it cautiously. Endeavor could not see the gun on the man, but he figured the woman was right…unless she was in on the theft too.

Surprisingly, the police arrived very soon after and took care of the thief. Gon and Endeavor hurried back to the store which was just a small grocery store. "Shoto, how are things here?" Endeavor asked his son who was inside talking with customers who were shopping before the thief interrupted.

"It's fine. Nobody was injured. The man did have a gun, but he didn't shoot it," Shoto confirmed after talking to the customers. "He only pointed it at the cashier to threaten him." The cashier, who was still behind the counter, nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Endeavor! And thank you to the interns as well!" the cashier cried out in joy. Endeavor handed the bag of money to the cashier who began putting the money back in the register.

"It's part of my duty," Endeavor brushed it off. He looked at his two interns, one of which was at his side and the other who was in front of him. "The police are here. We can continue on."

In the next hour, nothing eventful happened. Their area was rather devoid of small crime. "We can head back to the agency. Eat some lunch, and then I want to see you two spar," Endeavor told them. The trio had already been walking back to the agency, but it was still about a 15-minute walk away.

"Do you want us to use our Quirks?" Gon asked eagerly. Shoto was the one opponent the green haired teen was still waiting to fight, and this could be his chance.

"Maybe for a bit, but I would also like to see your combat skills without your Quirks," Endeavor replied.

_He just wants to see my progress, _Shoto thought to himself as he walked along with his father and Gon. His eyes dipped low so he was staring at the sidewalk. _And get me to use my fire. What am I going to do then?_

The Endeavor agency had a cafeteria, so Gon and Shoto took their lunches and sat at a table. The pair received many types of looks from the other heroes and sidekicks who were also in the building. Some of the looks were friendly, others were satisfied with the interns Endeavor took on, some were impressed that Endeavor even took interns, and some looked arrogant as if they were better than the two student interns.

"Shoto, why do you seem so sad? You're with your dad, the Number 2 Hero in Japan!" Gon whisper-yelled in excitement.

"You can call me Todoroki when we're not outside doing hero work," the Class A student corrected. "But, yeah, we have some family problems."

"Like what?" Gon had to ask, being naturally curious.

Todoroki took a bite from his lunch and did not answer for a few seconds, so Gon kept staring at him in hopes of putting pressure. "I'm not going to tell you that," he finally replied after several seconds and getting the hint that Gon would not give up like that. "It's personal. Just know that I'm not his biggest fan."

"Then why would you intern under him?" Gon pressed more.

"Like you said, he's ranked second in the country," Todoroki responded, his voice still keeping its cool. "He's experienced. I could learn a lot from him, potentially more than from any other heroes who sent me an offer."

"That makes sense," the Class B student nodded and resumed his meal. "Is Endeavor the reason, you were…so hesitant, to use your fire against Killua?" Todoroki did not say anything, but he nodded. "I hope you use it against me today. It's part of your Quirk. You should use your full power when you need to."

Todoroki was stunned at what Gon said, and the two finished their lunches in silence.

Up in a training floor a little while later, the two students were in front of Endeavor and listened to the man speak. "I want you to spar without your Quirks. I saw what you two could do at the Sports Festival. We're in a tall building, so I don't want you to destroy this place."

Gon sheepishly nodded while Todoroki kept a straight face. They split up and stood about 5 meters apart while Endeavor stood on the side with his arms crossed. "Don't try to hurt each other. Just try attacking your opponent and blocking their attacks. It's not too serious," Endeavor reminded them.

The green haired teen started out by rushing in with his right hand curled in a fist. As a backup, if it got blocked, he was prepared to kick out his left leg. Todoroki ducked to his right and put his left hand up, so Gon's right arm was blocked off and slid against Todoroki's left.

The heterochromatic eyes darted down where he saw motion from Gon's left leg, so he jumped back to give himself some space. Gon did not want to give him space and leapt forward with another punch ready from his right hand.

Todoroki caught the punch, but the force behind Gon's attack was still too powerful, so he ended up bending backwards and had to shuffle his feet back to keep his balance. Todoroki swung his right foot out and nailed Gon on his thigh, but the green haired teen stayed solid. He yanked his hand out from Todoroki's grasp and simultaneously pushed the teen away with his left hand followed by a kick to his side.

Todoroki brushed the kick away like it was nothing, so Gon threw his right palm at his opponent's chest. The boy with the large scar threw both hands up to catch the palm, but he was late and only touched Gon's hand when he already got hit to be sent sprawling backwards. Todoroki staggered to his feet and waited for Gon to make a move.

The green haired teen noticed the patience, so he charged in with no visible attempt of an attack. When he got closer, he planted his feet firmly and kicked his right leg out at max distance. Todoroki took a step back so the shoe brushed his clothes but not his body. While Gon was regaining his full footing, the boy with dual-coloured hair closed the gap between them and hooked his right leg around Gon's left shin. With only one foot balancing him, and Todoroki pushing his leg into Gon's, the green haired boy fell over and landed on his arms, and Todoroki withdrew his leg in time to not get trapped under Gon.

"Time out," Endeavor suddenly said. Gon was just about to push off his arms to stand up, but he faced his head to the hero when he heard his voice. Endeavor stared at him with no expression, so he pushed himself up to his feet.

"That was good," Endeavor complimented. "I can tell you two didn't know what you should do because I didn't really give a goal. I only said to attack and not be attacked. But just from that spar, I can see how you fight without your Quirks." He first stared directly at Shoto. "You have good reactions, and you know how to defend. I taught you well for those. The problem is, you stay back too much. You're too reactive up close and not proactive enough. You always waited for Gon to attack first. That might be a result of your reliance on your Quirk, seeing as how you always stand back and create mountains of ice."

Todoroki looked down at the floor before looking up at Endeavor and nodding in agreement. Satisfied, Endeavor shifted his gaze to Gon. "You have a good instinctual fighting style. It's clear to me that you've had training in this before, and whatever it was, it's pretty good. However, most of your approaches are too simple. Be more creative, play mindgames, just make it more complex. Maybe you can use more fakes, but even then, your simple style still works."

"Now, I want to test out your Quirks individually. Gon, you're first. Explain your Quirk to me," Endeavor commanded.

"It's called Boost. It makes me stronger and faster, and I can use it around my body," Gon essentially explained what a Nen Enhancer was. "It's a simple strength enhancement Quirk."

"You say you can use it around your body?"

"Yup, anywhere. Arms, legs, wherever," he clarified.

"Sounds like you have good control, but you can work on increasing your speed and power," Endeavor immediately told him and turned his eyes piercingly to his other intern. "Now then, Shoto. We're going to work on your Quirk."

* * *

It was nighttime, and Killua and Edgeshot had finished their dinner. The two were seated at a table waiting for the heroes Edgeshot was working with on this case on Stain's Followers. The doorbell rang, and Edgeshot swiftly got up in one motion and opened the door. Killua lurked from behind.

He saw a couple of familiar heroes like Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady and another guy. What he was not expecting was to see Mineta and Jirou with them.

"Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, I'm glad you could be here with your interns," Edgeshot greeted.

"You-you're interning with Edgeshot?!" Mineta cried out and pointed at Killua. Jirou merely twirled her earphone jack, not looking too surprised like Mineta was.

"Uh…yeah…I didn't know you two were interning with any of these heroes," Killua responded, but after he said it he realized 'these heroes' sounded kind of disrespectful. He glanced at the heroes and looked them all in the eyes, but none of them seemed to mind.

"I'm with Mt. Lady," Mineta said with a smug smile and eyes squinting like Killua should be very jealous of him. Jirou rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Mineta's done well today," Mt. Lady complimented with a friendly smile, and it only served to stoke Mineta's ego even more.

"Jirou here is interning under me," Death Arms spoke up and explained her being there.

"We can take a seat at the table and continue there," Edgeshot suggested quietly, and the heroes and students alike agreed to move from the door.

After all seven of them were seated, Edgeshot began the meeting. "So, to our three interns here, you were all briefed with what we are discussing here. We have an open investigation on Stain's Followers. They have committed several crimes including murder, theft, property damage, and more. They have not been arrested yet because of how dangerous they are, so the team is quite small – mostly just us. However, I do think we will need the backup of other heroes as well as the police if we are to arrest them all."

Kamui Woods agreed, and the attention turned to him. "I believe so as well. Just to fully explain what Edgeshot started, you interns are here to see how Pro Heroes plan raids and investigations. Everything we say here is strictly confidential. We hope you three have input for us to consider, regardless of what it is. This is a learning experience for you, so use it wisely. I don't imagine that there are many other students getting experience like this in their first-year internship."

"Right, with that said," Edgeshot called the attention back on him. "Let's go over everything from the top. We are waiting for permission from the government to launch our raid, which we expect within two days time. We are actively searching for other heroes to help us as well. Last time, we considered many heroes who we have since reached out to. We contacted heroes such as Best Jeanist, Air Jet, Snipe, and Gang Orca. The latter three have all agreed to help out, however, Best Jeanist has not responded yet."

"Maybe we should ask Best Jeanist again," Death Arms suggested. "He would be a huge help against dangerous villains like the ones we're after."

"Yes, we should. Have we figured out a raid plan?" Mt. Lady asked.

"It depends a bit on the heroes we have helping us," Edgeshot explained. "The villains do not have any particular leader from what we can see, so there is little reason to target one person over any other." He clicked a button on a laptop he had in front of him for the meeting. A screen rolled down from the wall next to them and showed the pictures of two of their members. One of them was a young man with spiky black hair, but the most unique feature was the massive amount of scar tissue he had on his face. The second was a young-looking girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"Here are the two members who I believe are the most dangerous," Edgeshot told them as the other people at the table kept looking on at the villains. "Dabi is the male, and Himiko Toga is the female. Dabi has been proven to have a fire Quirk, very similar to Endeavor's, but Dabi's is blue. Himiko Toga, while her Quirk is not confirmed, there have been times where we spotted nine members, but Toga was not seen. I believe she may have a Quirk that allows her to disguise herself, but I'm not sure how it works."

"You think we should take these two out first?" Kamui Woods asked.

Edgeshot nodded. "Dabi has a dangerous Quirk that can cause lots of destruction in an instant, and that can create distractions for us. Toga, on the chance she can transform into one of our own, can lead to disastrous results as well."

As the four heroes continued talking, Killua sunk into his own thoughts. _Stain's Followers. They're my target to recruit for the League. Giran wants me to do it, and Shigaraki and Kurogiri want them. All For One does, too, which is most important because I need to what he says. If they're trying to arrest them before I get to that, _he darted his eyes at the heroes who were not paying him any attention, _Then I just need to get to them sooner. Convince them to join the League and leave their current hideout so that they don't get arrested. And I have to do it…under the eyes of my tracker, who I believe is Edgeshot._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked the chapter! My final exams started (online), but I have almost two weeks between now and my next exam. I'll try to get a new chapter up in that time, but I don't know if I will. Expect the next chapter to be sometime in late April, maybe around three weeks from now.**

**Stay safe everyone, and until next time!**

**EDIT: forgot to say this when I updated, but thanks to the guest who suggested the hero name Rock Fist! Sounded cool to me, like Rock Lock from the Overhaul arc. It might be a bit out of Gon's style, but I liked it, so it's fine with me. And there were a few people who mentioned Godspeed for Killua's name, so thanks to those people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Killua, Jirou, and Mineta were instructed to go just outside the building so that the Pro Heroes could talk about some confidential matters. The seven of them together had been brainstorming ideas for the past half hour until it reached this point.

"I trust that you won't listen in on us," Death Arms told the girl with a very useful hearing Quirk who was interning under him. Jirou quickly turned her head around and nodded as she walked behind Killua and Mineta to the front entrance.

Once outside, Killua closed the door behind him and turned his head to his two classmates who were looking out at the street. The building they were in was located on a fairly quiet street with not too much vehicle traffic. Many people walked on the sidewalk, but nobody even noticed the three teenagers standing outside what was well known to be Edgeshot's property.

_Well, this is awkward, _Killua thought after several moments of silence. Jirou and Mineta had turned away from the street after having found nothing interesting to stare at. It was well past sunset, but it was still reasonably warm out. His classmates glanced at each other from time to time, mixed in with looking at their surroundings and Killua himself. _They look kind of, uneasy. Wonder why?_

"What's up with you two?" he had to ask.

Mineta's eyes widened in panic for a moment at the sudden sound before returning to normal once he realized it was just Killua. Jirou's expression was unreadable. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You guys seem worried about something," the silver haired teen responded. The three of them had never interacted together, and it was rare for even two of them to talk outside of a few training exercises at U.A. where they were on the same team.

"You seem too normal," Jirou muttered and turned to the ground. "Way too normal."

Killua raised an eyebrow. _What are they-_

"Yeah, like, don't you feel weird at all?" Mineta asked, and Killua dipped his head down to look at the much shorter boy. Mineta's heart started beating faster even though his classmate looked at him with a very neutral expression. "After what happened at U.S.J., and after that too?"

Killua raised his head in understanding. "Ah, that's what you guys mean. I'm surprised you both thought about the same thing without planning it." He grinned at the two and darted his eyes between them. He could see the awkwardness as what he said settled in, and both Jirou and Mineta were surprised that they really were thinking the same thing.

He shrugged and continued, "Well, the whole thing kind of fell under the radar after a bit. The public doesn't know much. It was never revealed which student killed the villain, or what the cause of death was. I don't even know if the news said which class was at U.S.J. at the time. I'm sure a lot of people watching the Sports Festival were trying to figure out which student it was, but they had such little information it would be a blind guess."

"But still, it doesn't bother you at all?" Jirou asked the most pressing question.

Killua acted like he was pondering over it for a moment before shaking his head. "It was marked as an accident. Detective Tsukauchi even did a private interrogation on me, and he concluded the same." _Well, that's not what actually happened. I'm pretty sure I'd get punished, but then I scared him into not doing that by declaring war on anybody who comes after me. Wow, there's so much stuff that behind the scenes that so few people know about. _He resisted the urge to smile to not let his classmates get a clue what he was thinking about. _People like Jirou and Mineta, and the rest of Class A, have no idea what's really going on with me._

"You got interrogated by the detective?!" Mineta exclaimed as Killua was still thinking. "How did we not know about that?!" Jirou shifted her eyes from the short boy standing next to her to her other classmate, also interested to hear the answer.

"For one, it happened over a weekend," Killua explained with a straight face. "Right after the Sports Festival, actually. And also, it was a private interrogation. I'm sure he relayed the information to Principal Nezu and the teachers, but whatever."

Jirou eyed the taller boy skeptically. "The detective confirmed your story? And now you're all free? No punishment?"

The silver haired teen shook his head while looking straight at Jirou. His eyes shifted lower to the much shorter boy next to her who was staring up at him with focused eyes. Killua spoke, "Yeah, it was an accident, I'm a minor, and I still saved Ojiro. All of those together lead them to just giving me a warning." Jirou and Mineta stared at him with their eyebrows raised and gaping mouths. "I was surprised too. I didn't think they would let me off so easy."

Mineta hesitated for a moment, and Killua was curious to see what he would say. "Well, I'm glad it turned out fine," he finally said. Jirou nodded in agreement. "By the way, Killua, your fights at the Sports Festival were awesome! You really schooled that Class B Monoma, and your fight with Todoroki was one of my favourites to watch."

Killua cracked a smile at the end once Mineta was done talking. "Thanks. Todoroki was a tough opponent, but I enjoyed my fights with everyone." _At least, Todoroki was tough once I purposely weakened myself._ "So, what's up with you guys? Liking your heroes?" Killua asked to change the topic. _We can't go inside till one of the heroes calls us in, so we might as well talk._

"Yeah, it's cool, being with Mt. Lady and all!" Mineta exclaimed, and Killua smirked along with the short teen while Jirou rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What about you, Jirou?"

The girl shrugged and kept a blank expression. "Death Arms is cool. I've done some training with him, but we haven't done any patrolling yet."

As soon as she said that, the door behind Killua opened, and Mt. Lady's head popped out. "Well, we're done talking in here! You three can come back in." Killua walked in first and his feet stopped moving when he saw Kamui Woods and Death Arms right at the door as well.

"Are we leaving?" Mineta asked his Pro once he got inside and realized the counterproductivity of coming inside just to go back outside. The blond woman nodded.

"We've done our discussion for today, so we'll get going now," Death Arms informed Jirou.

Killua and Edgeshot waited for the heroes and their interns to leave before walking back towards the table they were sitting at for a while. "So, is the stuff you talked about with them completely confidential?"

"It is. I would have had you three sit and listen if it wasn't," Edgeshot responded.

Killua's lips curved down slightly. _I couldn't even hear them. It was too quiet. I doubt it was about me…maybe just some Pro things about our plan they couldn't have us hearing. Maybe a backup plan to help us if things go badly. Regardless, I'll have to be leaving once Edgeshot is asleep…if he sleeps._

"You have some free time now," Edgeshot told the teen. "Do as you'd like here. We are both staying here for the next week, so make yourself comfortable."

_He didn't put any emphasis on the word 'here' when he said I can do what I want. I'm still thinking he has to be the one who was tailing me. I should ask him if he wakes up early for any early morning training he does, so I know when to be back. No, that's not right. I should ask him if there's any early morning training I need to do tomorrow with him. _"Is there any training we're doing in the morning? I like getting around eight hours of sleep, so I want to sleep accordingly."

Edgeshot raised an eyebrow, but then it lowered and a smile crept up to his face behind his mask. "Is there anything you would like to train for?"

Killua cracked a smile. "I have a goal in mind. We do the same training you made me do earlier today. I try to get a single hand on you, with or without my Quirk. Let's see if I can do it by the end of the week."

"Very well then. I will give you a few chances for that each morning and each night if you're up for it," Edgeshot offered with a small smile still on his face but not visible from what Killua could see.

The silver haired teen nodded. _There are a couple other things I want to be sure of… _After a brief pause where Edgeshot expected his intern to say something, Killua asked, "What about night patrols? Are we doing any of those?"

"We can try those, but I am unsure as to how well you work during the night," Edgeshot responded.

Killua looked into the hero's eyes for a few seconds before responding. "I'm fine with anything, as long as I know beforehand. That way, I can adjust to whatever I need to do."

Edgeshot accepted the answer. "I reconsidered my no fighting rule for you. After the display of your skill in the morning, I realized I do not have too much to worry about for you. I will allow you to fight villains if it comes down to it. I don't think you will be fighting in our attack on Stain's Followers, but you could against street thugs during patrols. Be careful not to use your Quirk unless I give you permission," he finished in a stern voice.

"Won't it put me at a disadvantage against street criminals if I can't use my Quirk?" Killua asked to press on Edgeshot. He was in the mood to get as much information as he could before deciding his course of action for this night and the coming days.

The Number 5 hero frowned underneath his mask, and Killua could see Edgeshot's eyes narrow very slightly as he did so. "It would…but that is why you only fight street villains." After a short silence, he added on, "I have confidence that you can deal with them."

_Sounds lame, but whatever. He mostly does night patrols from what I understand, so he may be awake tonight…I'll have to message Giran with the new phone Kurogiri gave to me._ "Well, I'm just going to do some night-time stretches, then I'll head to bed." He faked a short yawn and stretched his arms straight above his head. "What time are we doing our training tomorrow?"

"7 AM sharp. I expect you to be ready for it. I will not wake you up, and if you miss that time, I will have a punishment ready," Edgeshot answered simply but in a stern voice.

Killua huffed in annoyance and headed to the room over to do some stretches. _I haven't done stretches in such a long time. I've been in peak condition for years, and I've never needed to do anything more because of all the fighting and travelling I've done._ He began slowly touching the floor, and he could sense that Edgeshot was not watching him, so he was likely still at the table. _I'll message Giran to meet up with him tonight, maybe around 3 AM or so._

The teen pulled his secondary villain phone out of his left pocket of his pants and opened his messages for the contact named 'Smokes a lot'. Currently, he had no messages with Giran, not even an introduction.

He began typing. _'Eel here. Can we meet tonight in the city? Anytime in the early morning would work.'_ Killua had not yet revealed his identity to Giran. He also did not want to use his hero name as his villain name in case someone knew about both sides and he got himself in problems because of that. Killua pressed the send button, and his phone showed that the villain on the other end had received the message.

Killua put his phone away and continued bending down and touching the floor for a few minutes before he felt the vibration in his pocket. Giran had responded with, _'4 AM at the usual?'_ Killua was just about to respond with a 'Sure' before he received another message. _'You got something new?'_

_'That works, and yeah I got new info for our plan'_ Killua texted back immediately. He shoved the phone away and moved on to some leg stretches. He went 10 minutes with receiving any reply from Giran – he did not know if he should expect one considering he had not said anything that warranted a reply.

Killua left the training room and peaked into the room with the dinner table. Edgeshot was sitting on a chair and breathing deeply, so Killua figured it must be meditation. He did not want to disturb the hero, so he silently headed up the stairs to the second floor where his guest room was. He immediately lay down on the small bed, and his belongings were already on the floor around the room which he had placed there earlier in the day.

He checked the time on his phone. It was just past 10 PM. _Got 6 hours to kill like this. I slept last night so it's not necessary to sleep tonight. Let's see. If Edgeshot checks this room for whatever reason in the middle of the night, and I'm not here, I need an excuse for that. I see a few scenarios here. He either is my tracker and may expect me to disappear at night, or he isn't my tracker and wouldn't know anything I was planning. He could still know what I'm up to without being my tracker, though. If Nezu asked him and explained the situation, but Edgeshot declined, then he could still know. In the case that he isn't my tracker, somebody else could be spying on this building at all times and I wouldn't have a clue unless I step outside and feel it._

Killua crossed his arms behind his head as he lay in the bed in the dark room. The room did not have a real door, but it was a sliding door made of some type of wood or something that Killua did not know. It was a thin material, and some light would enter if any light was on at all outside the room. _I have to go outside tonight and meet Giran. Pretty sure Kurogiri will teleport him to the meeting spot then bring us to their hideout, and then we'll talk about whatever I have to say._

_My reasoning to Edgeshot, if he finds out I left, will be that Gon needed help with something. I'll message him from my second phone to let him know to message me at around the time I'm leaving so that I have some "proof" of it too._ Killua did exactly what he thought. He used the phone Kurogiri gave him to message Gon and let him know to wake up at around 4 AM and send a message asking for help with something. He also let him know the reasoning for this unusual request.

After he sent the messages and Gon reluctantly confirmed to wake up in the middle of the night to help out, Killua smiled and put his two phones away. _I'll take a nap, _he decided. He soon fell asleep and woke up a few hours later.

The time on his phone now read 2:52 AM. _I was asleep for over four hours. That's a long nap_, he thought with eyes that were wide awake. He rarely ever woke up groggy from his sleep unless he woke up soon from his night's sleep after an exhausting day. Edgeshot's room was on the third floor of the building, and he slid open his door to see that the lights on the first floor were shut off. There were dim lights on the wall that allowed for some visibility.

_How should I get out? Front door is a no-no because he might have alarms set for that. I could leave through a window…_ He turned his head back into his room and looked at the window. He stepped over and analyzed it. _Looks pretty easy to open up and escape from. _He then scanned the window for any technology that could be a security system, but he could not find any sort of recognizable sensor.

Killua went back in his bed for another 45 minutes before getting up. He first changed his clothing to what he first wore when he saw Giran. He put on the black mask and darker coloured clothes that would help him be harder to spot and covered him nicely. He propped open the window and headed out into the night. He could not feel anybody watching him, and there was no sign of any human on the street or sidewalk.

The silver haired teen used small streets where he would have minimal exposure to any residential buildings. Most of the time, he preferred to walk between buildings when possible. He had no doubt that if he was spotted by an average citizen, they would get scared or suspicious and call the police on him.

After 20 minutes of walking, he found himself at the meeting spot. It was the original place he met Giran the day he was getting tailed, but Giran was not there yet. Killua darted his eyes around his surroundings to check for anybody watching, but he could not see anyone. He could not feel anyone's eyes on him. As he was looking around, the man he was waiting for appeared through a portal Kurogiri made.

Killua turned his head around very quickly and recognized the villain in the suit. "Let's go to the League, I'll explain everything there," Killua got right down to business. Giran nodded without saying a word and gestured for the warp gate that was still open behind him. First, Giran stepped through, then the silver haired teen followed behind.

He found himself in a bar with Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Giran. There was one other guest who regarded the newcomer as well. The man gave Killua the vibes of a real villain, much more than Shigaraki. He was hunched over with a visible sword sheathed behind his back. He wore torn scarves around his neck, bandages on his arms, and metal armour around his midsection. He had no nose as far as Killua could see. The villain studied the teen back.

_Stain_, the one word that went through Killua's head. Stain raised an eyebrow at the boy he did not know was a boy who was wearing a black mask that covered his face, a black hoodie with the hood up to cover his hair, and dark blue sweatpants.

"Who is this?" Stain asked and turned to Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"He is also a member of the League," Shigaraki responded, smirking underneath the hand covering his mouth because he knew it would annoy Killua to be called a member. A vein popped on Killua's forehead, but he let it slide and rolled with it for now.

Stain turned back to the boy and shrugged. "Anyways, I think it's time I return to Hosu City. We've had our talks here, and we aren't the same in our ideals. There's no way I would join this pathetic 'League of Villains'." From Shigaraki's body language, Killua knew the man-child did not like Stain's choice of wording.

"I just got here, what's happening?" Killua asked. Giran looked surprised next to him that he would interrupt the Hero Killer, but the teen did not pay him any attention.

"Tomura Shigaraki would like the Hero Killer: Stain to join the League so we can all work together," Kurogiri explained as Shigaraki glared at Stain.

"You're just a brat trying to remove anyone you don't like," Stain spat at Shigaraki with calm eyes. Shigaraki began to tremble in rage and let out an ounce of his bloodlust. "Your ideals don't match mine. I'm here to purge all the fake heroes that ruin this society."

"How do you decide who's a real hero?" Killua interrupted, and Stain turned his head to the teen and paused for a moment before answering. Shigaraki cooled down, and the bloodlust faded.

"A real hero is one that doesn't have selfish desires such as money or fame," Stain answered with cold and piercing eyes. "And, most heroes aren't like that." He paused for a moment and looked at Killua in a way like he was studying the boy. "Why are you working with the League?"

Killua glanced over at Shigaraki and Kurogiri, and neither of them made any mention of anything, so Killua spoke the truth. "Contrary to what Shigaraki said, I'm not a member of the League. I'm doing some work for them because they have something I need," he explained simply without too much detail.

"Is it money? Tell me it's not," Stain demanded with a dangerous look in his eyes. Killua shook his head. "Good. You'd better have more solid ideals than that. Both heroes and villains alike who take their actions for money should be purged." Stain's mind raced through his thoughts before settling on something important. "What could this group of villains offer to you that others cannot? Does it feel right doing the work of a villain?"

Killua shrugged. "I don't really care. Whatever gets me my reward. I have no interest in heroes and villains or what they do."

Stain was baffled. The League "member" in front of him seemed very unattached to morals, which was unlike anyone he had seen. However, he could see there was a sense of being selfish underneath all that. He just wanted his reward, whatever that may be, and he did not care how he got it.

"I can see the flaws in the hero system here," Killua continued, although he did not know why he was even entertaining Stain. "_Somebody _makes the laws. But why do they get to decide what's right and what's wrong? I can see why a lot of villains exist, especially ones who want to change something in society, like yourself." Stain's eyes narrowed at the teen. "But I'm indifferent to all of it."

"I wonder how you were raised if you have reached the point where morals are irrelevant to you," Stain mused. "I suppose there would be some villains who don't care that what they're doing is considered to be 'wrong', but I have yet to run into any. Most villains accept it and go ahead with their plans. You're quite lacking in ideals, which doesn't leave me with a good feeling," he finished in a low voice. He slouched his back even more and the atmosphere in the small bar became a bit heavier.

"Can we get to what Eel came here for?" Giran interrupted, and the attention shifted to him. It was clear he did not mind the attention of all the powerful people around him because he was used to it. The heavier feeling dwindled away.

"Send me back to Hosu City, I don't want to be stuck here with you people," Stain ordered, returning to his normal hunched over posture. He shot one last look at Killua and Shigaraki before Kurogiri obliged and sent him back.

"Why are you here?" Shigaraki asked Killua once the Hero Killer was gone.

"A contact I have in the hero side of society told me Edgeshot and some other heroes are planning an attack on Stain's Followers," Killua dropped the story in a hurry. "Chances are, their attack may succeed. We need to move first and recruit the Followers before they get arrested."

"That's interesting, I didn't know you'd be so resourceful, Eel," Giran remarked with a smirk. "If you know where they're located, we can go there immediately and try to convince them. It might get dangerous, though," the villain added in a low voice.

Killua nodded. "I know where they are. I've scouted them out. You and I can head there in a couple nights, then, maybe? I'll message you and let you know."

Giran held his hands up in a hurry. "Hold up, just us two? And why do I have to come along? You know, I'd rather not threaten them and get killed for it. I need to continue making money."

Shigaraki waved his hand to the side as if he was disregarding Giran's concern. "You'll be fine. You can have Kurogiri watching your backs so you can be warped out if things go bad. What I want to know is what your plan is?" He cocked his head to the side and stared at Killua expectantly.

"Well, I'll try the nice way first. Since they are followers of Stain's ideals, I can say the League is aiming for a similar cause to disrupt and overthrow society. Or," Killua smiled devilishly from behind his mask which was not visible to the three men watching him. "I can be more aggressive," he finished in a dark voice that sent tingles down Giran's spine but also made him wonder how Eel was supposed to do that by himself against a group of powerful villains.

"I do believe they may join us if we show them how we are similar to Stain," Kurogiri agreed. "So, I think that should be the method. I will accompany you two, as Shigaraki mentioned."

"How do you know all of this?" Giran was stunned and asked Killua.

"I said it at the start. I have a contact in the hero side of things," Killua responded coolly. _That contact is myself. But Giran doesn't know who I really am. I guess I slipped up a little while talking to Stain. I told him I'm not a real member, just someone working for a reward. Giran didn't know that either. He thought I was a member until now. But, whatever._

"I didn't know you weren't a true League member," Giran said with narrowed eyes and a voice that was a tad bit annoyed. "Why wasn't I told that? From any of you?"

Shigaraki shrugged without even looking at Giran. "It's not really important. Doesn't matter if he's a member or not."

"Giran, have you met Stain's Followers before?" Kurogiri asked. Killua and Shigaraki turned their gazes to the other villain.

"A couple times, actually," he admitted. "They wanted to recruit someone too, so I gave them help with that."

Killua yawned and stretched his hands out. "Alright, are we done here?" Without waiting for an answer, he looked next to him at Giran who had not moved a step the whole time they were in the hideout bar. "I'll text you tomorrow night and see what's up. I don't think Edgeshot and the others are going to attack within the next two days."

Giran nodded. "Sounds good. Kurogiri, can you return us?" A portal opened behind Killua and Giran, and they stepped through to appear where they met up. The teen checked his primary phone which he had not checked in a while to see the time. It read 4:32 AM, but what surprised him was that Gon did end up messaging him with something he needed "help" with. Killua read the detailed message that asked if Killua could help Gon's mother with some health and medicine stuff at her apartment in Tokyo since he was closer.

Of course, it was all a lie because Gon did not have a mother living in an apartment in Tokyo. Nonetheless, Killua appreciated the detail Gon put in the fake request. Killua himself had not responded to the message because he didn't know he received it, but if Edgeshot asked for proof, Killua would just say he knew exactly what to do and where to go, so he did not feel the need to reply.

"See you tomorrow," Killua mumbled to Giran. The silver haired teen darted his eyes as far right as he could see where Giran stood. The man merely nodded and opened the side door of the building and disappeared into the darkness with only a few lights on the wall to light up the inside of the entrance. Meanwhile, Killua decided to run back to Edgeshot's building in under five minutes. He snuck in through the same window and changed his clothes so he could go back to sleep for a couple of hours before waking up for Edgeshot's training.

_I didn't feel any eyes on me while running here, so maybe my spy wasn't spying on me,_ Killua told himself as he got into bed.

* * *

Killua headed down the stairs to the main floor dojo-like training room. Edgeshot was already there, but the way his eyes looked Killua could tell he might be frowning. Killua gave a cheery smile to see if it would lighten his mood. "Good morning, Edgeshot," he greeted.

Edgeshot's eyes opened up a bit more and he nodded. The smile may have had some effect. "Killua, where were you last night?" Nope. It did not work as well as Killua hoped.

"What time?" Killua wanted him to be specific.

"Roughly 4 AM," the hero specified. "You were not in your room, so where would you be that late at night?"

Killua raised his head in understanding. "Ah, yeah, I see. My friend, Gon, the winner of the Sports Festival…his mom has an apartment here in Tokyo, and she needed help because she was feeling pretty sick last night. So, I helped her out with some medicine she needed and whatever else. Gon's at Endeavor's agency, but his mom lived in a different part of the city, farther from him than I am here."

Edgeshot raised his eyebrows at the very specific story. "Very well," he seemed to accept it, or at least that is what the teen hoped. "Let us begin with the training. Try and get a hand on me."

Killua patiently waited to see if the hero would do anything, but unsurprisingly, he did not move. The Class A student studied the hero and thought about what his course of action should be. He blasted off his feet without electricity and kept his right hand out. Edgeshot folded his body and moved to Killua's right, outside of his reach. Instantly on reaction, Killua slapped his left hand out, but Edgeshot brought his entire folded body down to the floor. He snaked around his intern for a few moments while Killua contemplated what to do next.

Killua knew Edgeshot was on the floor. In the blink of an eye, he turned around and bent over to grab the snake-like hero. Edgeshot moved out to Killua's left, but he was up against the wall. He reformed himself as he normally is while Killua was still recovering from his grab. "Why don't you use your electricity to speed up?" the hero asked curiously.

Without giving an answer, Killua activated Godspeed followed by his Whirlwind sub-ability. This would be his best chance. He slammed both hands forward to the wall in an effort to trap Edgeshot, but the hero remained calm and folded and moved under Killua's left hand to go behind his intern. With an instant reaction, the teen's left hand jerked back and grabbed onto Edgeshot.

"Got you," Killua said with a small smile. He let go of the older man. _If his Quirk was a Nen ability, I think it would be a Specialist type. He's physically changing the shape and size of his body. It doesn't seem too strong by itself, but the speed at which he can transform is incredible. I haven't seen him in action yet, but I'm sure there's a reason he's the Number 5 Hero in Japan._

Edgeshot reverted to normal and had a small smile on his face beneath his mask. "Good job. Eat breakfast, and then we can go on patrol.." Killua nodded and began walking out of the room while Edgeshot stared at his back which the teen could feel. "However, I must ask. How did you react so quickly?"

_I'm not telling him the real reason with how Whirlwind lets me bypass the nervous system and react automatically, _Killua thought. He turned his head around to Edgeshot and replied, "The electricity makes me move faster, right? So, I just prepared for how you would react to me using both hands. I knew you'd dodge one way or the other. I just had to react and move quick enough, which my electricity allowed me to do." _Good. Explain it in a way that's more believable._ Edgeshot seemed to accept the answer.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay. I finished my exams and now have 4 months off. I plan to finish this story in these next few months - I don't know how much is left, but it shouldn't be too many chapters. This one was really Killua-centric, but the next chapter will be much more focused on Gon. I wanted to have a scene at the end where Endeavor is training Shoto with his fire while Gon does some other training, but I wasn't sure what kind of training Gon could even do, so I left that out. Could've made for some Nen-Quirk analysis as well, but yeah, I wasn't sure what to write. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time, which I'm hoping is going to be weekly updates from now on.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Killua and Edgeshot were patrolling around alleyways in downtown Tokyo. It was already evening, but the sun had yet to set. They were out of sight from anyone on the main roads, unless someone really tried to find them.

"This area is often filled with crime, like gang fights and drug deals," Edgeshot explained quietly while Killua took in the information and his surroundings. They continued strolling down the alley, waiting for anything to happen.

Killua vaguely heard a window open somewhere on a building. He had the feeling it was behind him, but he did not want to turn around to check. "Edgeshot, I think something's about to happen…" he whispered. His muscles tensed, ready to move the instant he felt something was off. Edgeshot tensed up too at his intern's words. He trusted the boy's instincts.

_**CRASH**_

Down near the main road, a loud sound that could have potentially been a car accident rang out. The duo also heard a bullet fire from behind them, and they activated their respective powers to escape. Edgeshot formed into a thin line faster than Killua activated Godspeed. Edgeshot followed where he heard the bullet come from while the teen ran in between two buildings in an alleyway covered by garbage cans that lead to the main road where the crash came from. Killua saw people running down the sidewalk of the main street as if something was chasing them.

_**BANG BANG**_

Two more bullets were fired behind Killua but in the alleyway he was just in seconds prior where Edgeshot was the only one there now. Edgeshot snaked behind Killua which the teen sensed before the hero could accidentally scare him.

"This seems to be a coordinated villain attack to me," the hero explained his thoughts. "We may be a target, but there is at least one person causing trouble on the main road. I want you to go to the road and see what's happening and report it to me. I will take care of the shooters around here."

Killua nodded and ran to the road while Edgeshot snaked around bullets that were aimed for him. The pro hero climbed up walls in his thin form and entered the open windows. He struck the shooters in pressure points around the body so quickly they could not even react before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile, Killua got to the main road where he saw a large muscleman, likely with a Quirk that makes him bigger, wreaking havoc. The initial crash they heard was him jumping on a car and crushing it.

Killua tensed up again and looked up to the roof of the building behind him. It was the same building he thought he heard the window open from right before he told Edgeshot what he felt. A gun was pointing down at him, and the finger on the trigger signalled to Killua that the user was about to shoot.

The silver haired teen narrowed his eyes and ran back into the alley before jumping from wall to wall between the two buildings and soaring above the building with the shooter on top. The person turned around and re-aimed the gun. They were wearing big black goggles, so Killua had no idea who it was, but he doubted he personally knew them.

Pre-emptively, Killua kicked his right leg out because he saw the gun about to fire. The bullet was shot straight for where Killua was falling towards on the roof, but the wind from his kick blew the bullet away. He landed on his feet and rushed the gunman. With a press to his neck, he knocked the villain out with electricity. "Time to find Edgeshot," Killua mumbled. He looked over the roof and saw the big muscleman still destroying stuff, and people were running away as fast as they could.

He sprinted to the edge of the backside of the building and slipped in through an open window. The gunmen inside were knocked out, so Killua silently sped through the building and found Edgeshot come out of a different room with his full body in normal form. "We're on the fourth floor, but there is someone on the roof," Edgeshot stated. "And there is a large villain outside destroying property. He must be stopped."

"I knocked the guy on the roof out," Killua said casually. "He was aiming for me with his gun, so I guess we're the targets of these villains."

"That's a dangerous thing to do, to confront an armed villain," Edgeshot scolded with furrowed eyebrows. "But it seems you're okay, so there is not much I can say about your past actions." He paused for a moment and listened for something. "There are some more villains downstairs. I saw them a minute ago as well. Let's go knock them out, and then I will handle the villain outside."

They swiftly went down the emergency stairs with Edgeshot leading. Edgeshot opened the door to the second floor, and the villains were immediately alerted. Before Edgeshot could say anything, one of them threw a smoke grenade while another one seemingly manipulated the smoke to make it heavier and more suffocating. Having memorized where they were, Killua yawned and ran through the smoke, knocking each of the three villains out while Edgeshot was still stuck in the smoke.

Killua cleared the smoke with a kick in the air. Edgeshot was stunned that Killua took them all out, but he nodded nonetheless. He did not think these villains were armed, or else they would have used their weapons aside from a smoke grenade.

The duo went out to the street by jumping out of the second story window. Quickly, Edgeshot turned into a thin strip and attacked the big villain in several pressure points. After several hits, he finally fell over, unconscious.

The reporters that came asked Edgeshot what had happened, and all the Pro replied with was, "I do not know what their motive was, but my intern and I have taken down all of the villains. The police are now arresting them." The hero bowed and walked away while ignoring any subsequent questions.

"That is how I deal with the press," Edgeshot explained once he walked over to Killua, and the teen grinned at Edgeshot's unbothered demeanor and the agitated reporters. The hero-intern pair continued walking through alleys in case they found something else to handle.

* * *

At the same time Killua and Edgeshot were dealing with their villains, Gon, Shoto, and Endeavor were walking to the elevator in the Endeavor Agency building. "If past data is anything to go by, the Hero Killer will stay in Hosu City until he kills or injures a few more heroes," Endeavor explained his reasoning to go to Hosu City. "He doesn't spend too much time in one city, but he does aim for a certain number of victims. We're going to head over there, and if we run into them, do _not_ get in the way," he said in a gruff tone. The hero's head turned slightly back and he brought his eyes to the corner to see the reaction from the two. Both Gon and Shoto nodded in understanding.

Once outside, a taxi was waiting for them. "Uh…we're taking a taxi?" Gon asked and looked up at the tall hero.

Endeavor did not look back but responded, "Yes. We'll get too much attention if we take any public transportation." He opened the front door and sat inside while gesturing to Gon and Shoto that they should sit in the back.

Inside the car, Gon let out a sigh and that nobody paid attention to. He recapped the day thus far in his thoughts. The entire morning, Gon was doing petty weight and stamina training. Endeavor did not know how the green haired teen could train his power more. He had suggested Gon try any flight capabilities he may have, but the Class B student responded by saying he could already do that if he jumps and keeps kicking his legs. That was a Nen exercise he gave himself to work towards on Whale Island in the past year so that he would not be slacking.

While Gon had been training, Endeavor helped Shoto train his fire. The way he used his fire was quite similar to his ice, but the properties of that half of his Quirk were completely different.

Now, they were on their way to Hosu City to potentially find the Hero Killer.

Gon was fidgeting around for quite some time and looking out the window to see the tall buildings they passed by. The silence was unnerving to him. But, he did not know what to talk about. When he talked to his fellow intern yesterday, he did not want to talk much about Endeavor, so Gon figured there must be some problems between the two. Then that begged the question why Shoto would choose to intern with his father at all.

It took a lot of time before the taxi arrived in Hosu City. It was already evening, and it was getting dark. At one point, the taxi stopped at a restaurant so that they could pick up dinner and eat it during the commute.

Hosu City looked like a proper city with big buildings as far as Gon could tell. He was still impressed despite currently living in a very populated metro area in Japan. The only other city he had been to was YorkNew City back in his world.

The only current difference in Hosu City was a large cloud of smoke rising from far ahead, likely from a fire of some sort from what Gon could tell.

The three got out of the taxi and stared into the distance, wondering what could be happening.

"Hello?" Endeavor suddenly said behind Gon. He spun around and saw the hero talking on his phone while staring ahead past some buildings blocking them from the main commotion.

"I see," Endeavor continued to the person on the phone. "I just reached Hosu City. I'll do whatever I can." He pulled the phone away from his ear and put it away. "There are some…villains attacking up ahead from what the support staff back at the agency told me," he announced to Gon and Shoto. "Somehow, a fire started from that, so we're going to help out over there. I will be the one doing any fighting unless I say otherwise. Let's go! It's urgent!"

Endeavor began running down the empty sidewalks with Gon and Shoto following behind. Some sidekicks from the agency had also come to Hosu City via the train system, and they were with the three as well.

Along the way, Shoto felt a vibration from his phone in his pocket. He opened the notification. Midoriya messaged the class group chat with just his location on a map. _What…?_

"Shoto, follow me! I'm going to show you what it means to be a hero and how to deal with this kind of stuff!" Endeavor's voice boomed because he turned around, noticing that his son had stopped moving. Gon spun around and watched his fellow intern closely.

_Midoriya's not the type to do something like this without giving any information…he could be in trouble…_ Shoto ignored what his father was saying and turned around and ran the opposite way.

"Where are you going?!" Endeavor shouted out.

"There's an alley at 4-2-10 Ekou Street," Shoto responded without turning back. "I don't know what's there, but send any free Pros over, or come yourself." He paused for a moment before saying in a much quieter voice, "My friend might be in trouble."

Endeavor's face softened after the last line. He simply nodded and looked at Gon. "Rock Fist, follow me." Gon obliged but not before turning around one last time to check on Shoto. The other teen had already disappeared by turning around a corner somewhere.

Gon and Endeavor, along with a couple of Endeavor's sidekicks, were running for a few minutes towards the center of commotion. Up ahead, they saw an inhuman monster about to attack a couple. An old man dressed in a yellow costume, likely a hero, was about to kick the monster.

Endeavor blasted a large beam of fire at the monster and yelled, "Watch out!" The old hero saw the fire cover the villain and stopped his attack in mid-air and changed his direction to jump backwards.

"That was too close," the old hero grumbled and looked over where the fire came from. There, he saw a man that everyone would recognize.

"Honoured elder, feel free to leave this being to me," Endeavor stated as he walked up to monster that was on all fours and looked quite damaged.

"Endeavor, why are you here?" the woman from the couple who just got saved asked in shock.

"Simple. It's because I am a hero," Endeavor responded with a grin. The man and the woman nodded and ran off to leave the scene. Gon watched in excitement to see how Endeavor would fight the monster. "My attack wasn't too hot or powerful, but I'm surprised it's conscious."

Endeavor was about to use another attack, but the monster released the fire back at Endeavor. The hero swung his hand to the side which fanned the flames away. Gon mimicked the action to keep the fire away from him as well.

"Todoroki, it has multiple Quirks-" the old hero on the side started but quickly stopped. The monster was bulking up its size and strength and jumped into the air. It opened its mouth, and a tongue came out which began to grow in size and shape to attack Endeavor.

The old hero in yellow got to his feet and flew through the tongue-web the monster was making. He flew even further up and turned around when he deemed himself to be in a good striking distance. He came crashing down with a kick to the monster's back and crushed it into the road, knocking it out.

"You're good, honourable elder," Endeavor stated in a slightly-impressed tone. Gon himself was impressed at how quickly the old hero turned around in the air. Perhaps it was part of his Quirk, or did it come through training and experience?

An explosion sounded in the distance where the main trouble was taking place. Endeavor looked up to the sky where a huge cloud of smoke was rising into the sky.

"Call me Gran Torino," the hero corrected. "Let's tie this guy up quickly and head where the others are."

Endeavor raised his eyebrow when Gran Torino mentioned there being others. "Leave that to my sidekick. Gran Torino, I think I should be adequate backup over there." He gestured to where the huge smoke cloud was coming from, and the older hero had a sinking feeling, but he was unsure of where Endeavor was going with this. "Please go to the location I tell you. It's an alleyway near 4-2-10 Ekou Street. I want you to see what's happening over there and handle anything you need to."

Now Gran Torino raised his eyebrow. "A completely different location…alright, Todoroki. I will go there, and trust that you're sending me somewhere it's worth going. Handle things in that main area." With that, Gran Torino flew off into the air, and Gon watched him go.

Endeavor's sidekicks began dealing with the villain Gran Torino knocked out. The Number 2 Hero himself looked over his shoulder to see Gon standing there and watching the sidekicks. He noticed Endeavor looking at him, and he turned his eyes to the hero. Endeavor gestured his head to where the main trouble was, and Gon grinned. The flaming hero sprinted off, and Gon ran after him.

After a few minutes of running, they arrived in the main area where two other monsters were destroying everything in sight. At the moment, the whole area was covered in smoke, so something must have been recently destroyed. Endeavor waited for the smoke to settle as he could not see through it.

Once it cleared enough, Endeavor saw a flying monster carrying an injured hero away through the air. "Rock Fist, help the heroes and police with evacuating!" Endeavor shouted and got the attention of all the nearby pros who just saw Endeavor.

"Endeavor!" a hero shouted in surprise because he was not expecting the second strongest hero in Japan to be here.

The fiery hero charged up a ball of fire and tossed it at the flying monster, but it dodged the attack. Endeavor growled and ran to his right towards a building so he could jump off of it and gain height. He spared a fraction of a second to see what Gon was up to.

Gon was staring ahead where the other monster, a hulking being with skin that looked and felt like metal was about to clobber down a female hero. Endeavor's eyes widened in that split second he looked back, and he did not think he could make it in time even if he turned around. But if he did turn around, the monster flying in the air would escape with the injured hero it was carrying.

Gon watched the hulking monster on the ground with widened and razor focused senses. _I'm not a hero at home. I don't really save people. I'm a Hunter. But, I can change that here! Letting this world get ruined would upset the friends I've made here! That's what I care about: my friends._ _Nobody can save her except me! Endeavor is too far and focused on something else! _Gon released his _Ren _which exploded around him.

"Watch out!" a hero standing right next to Gon who wore a blue and white shirt with a helmet with a fish-like fin yelled to the woman in an alarmed voice. The woman did not know the danger she was in.

The hero with the helmet felt something shoot off from next to him with such force it destabilized his balance. The kid that was standing next to him was no longer there.

Gon held out his left fist and blasted over past the woman. He slammed his fist into the monster's raised arm with an impact that blasted strong winds around the area. The monster was sent flying back several meters with a heavily injured arm that began regenerating. The green haired teen landed softly on his feet behind the woman who had her mouth open and slowly turned her head around. Gon was facing the monster, but he spun his head around and offered her a big smile.

"You…you're the winner of the first year Sports Festival…" she mumbled in shock at the fact a kid had saved her.

In that same time Gon punched the monster, Endeavor ran up the outer wall of a building, leaving big foot imprints of fire in the bricks used to construct it. He leapt off the building and threw a spear made of fire at the flying monster. It hit the monster directly in the head, and it let go of the hero in its pain.

Endeavor propelled himself forward with his fire to get a burst of speed. He caught the hero and landed on the ground, dragging his feet on the road and destroying it as if there was a path of lava. He looked up at the villain getting away and grit his teeth in frustration. "That won't be good," he muttered to himself.

He heard a shout behind him and spun around instantly. Endeavor sprinted forward and laid the hero down somewhere safe. He saw Gon facing off against the hulking monster which was running towards the boy. All of the pros were shouting at Gon to move and preparing their own attacks, but Endeavor ignored all of the background noise and preparation and ran right in.

"It can regenerate," Gon called out to his hero who did not make any action to show he heard the teen.

Endeavor knocked the monster's hands to the side and grabbed its head. "Let's try this," he suggested. His hands lit up, and a beam of fire covered the villain's head as it sounded a horrific scream of pain. The fire went on for quite a while behind the villain. Endeavor raised the temperature of his fire so high to the point where it turned blue. The villain continued screaming until Endeavor stopped his attack where it then fell to the ground. "Carbonized cells cannot regenerate," the hero said in a satisfied voice.

Endeavor turned around and glared at Gon, but he did not say anything. Instead, he addressed the heroes. "Go to an alley near 4-2-10 Ekou Street," he told them. "I will find the flying monster and bring it down."

"Is there a villain there too?" a hero asked as Endeavor walked past them in the direction where the Nomu had flew off.

"I don't know, but go check it out," Endeavor said to everyone's shock and dismay.

"That's an odd request…" the hero with a fish fin on his helmet muttered. Endeavor did not know if there was a villain at the location he mentioned, but for some reason, he was telling them to go there anyways. The whole thing sounded strange.

Endeavor ignored the looks the heroes were giving him. He turned around where Gon was waiting for him to say something, anything. "Rock Fist," he said quietly. "Go there as well. Make sure Shoto is okay." Gon nodded, surprised Endeavor was not saying anything about how he got in the way of the big monster that regenerated. He could see in the hero's eyes that, behind the ferocity and strength they held, there was a look of pleading and concern. Endeavor nodded once then ran in the direction he last saw the flying Nomu.

The green haired teen pulled his phone out and checked where that street was. He had no clue where that could be, and he did not want to follow the heroes who were also headed there because that would be too slow for him. He entered the address in his mapping app and saw where it was located. He shoved the phone away and ran in a different direction than where the others were going.

"Kid! Follow us, the street is this way!" a hero shouted out.

Gon did not bother looking behind him. "I found a faster way!" he shouted back. The other heroes had varying reactions of confusion because they used a mapping app on a phone that said the way they were going was the fastest route. Gon sped up and went to a secluded area between two tall buildings. _There shouldn't be anyone around here. They should all have been evacuated. So, I can do as I want._ He flooded his legs with his Nen and waited for a few seconds until he made sure he had plenty. Then, he bent his knees and the ground cracked beneath him.

Gon jumped and a huge gust of wind and a shockwave followed when he left the ground. The spiky green haired teen soared into the sky well above the height of any nearby buildings. He could feel gravity working against him after a few seconds, so he took the chance to look at his surroundings. Behind him was the fire and smoke where he had just previously been with Endeavor and the others.

He looked away from there and scanned his eyes over the buildings and streets in front of him and below him. He saw a beam of fire illuminate against the side of a building far in front but to his right. _That has to be him_, Gon confirmed.

Since his destination was to his right side, Gon lifted his left foot in front of him so that his knee was right under his chest. With each passing second, he was now losing height. But, he estimated the horizontal momentum from his kicks would be enough to get where he needed to.

He swung his left foot back and a bit to his left as hard as he could which shifted his body's direction more to the right. He continued the motion, but this time with his right foot and with much less power because he did not want to mess up his direction. Each kick resulted in a burst of speed and slight height increase. He repeated and alternated legs until he had flown the distance he needed to. Now, Gon focused on landing.

More Nen flooded in his legs as he aimed for the road to be his landing ground. His feet touched the ground, and he felt like he would fall over several times because he needed the perfect balance between leaning forward and back to stay standing. Gon grit his teeth and let his feet drag and tear up the road behind him before he finally slowed down. He looked up at the alley where he saw more fire illuminating the darkness.

Gon hopped out of the path of destruction his feet left in the road without a second thought to it. He had a punch ready in his right fist for whoever would be on the receiving end. He burst into the alley and saw four people unmoving on the ground. A man wearing a distinct villain costume was standing over someone in an armour suit while holding a sword down, ready to stab them.

The new entrant released his punch, and a flurry of wind howled and ripped down the narrow alley. The villain lost his balance and his sword, and the four people skidded a bit from the force of the wind.

Stain growled as he eyed the newcomer. "Another child," he said venomously. "How many children are going to bother me today? Just let me do my job."

"G-Gon?!" The green haired teen recognized the voice but had not looked at who was in the alley until now when Stain was no longer standing over the fallen person in the armour.

"Midoriya," Gon greeted the other green haired teen who was not moving at the moment. He looked to Midoriya's right on the opposite wall where he could see Shoto Todoroki peering at him. "Endeavor sent me to make sure you were okay. I don't know if you care about him based on our conversation yesterday, but I know he cares at least a bit about you."

Todoroki's eyes widened quickly. They narrowed again to their normal size, and he stared down at the ground. Todoroki wanted to say something, but he was not sure what to say about Endeavor. He filled the silence with something else. "Gon, if you fight the Hero Killer, don't get cut by his swords or knives. If he licks your blood, you won't be able to move."

Gon scrunched his nose in disgust but nodded nonetheless. "That's a disgusting Quirk," he said to Stain with a fierce glare. "But that makes the strategy simple. Just don't get cut."

"You came here to look after your friend because the biggest fake hero told you to?" Stain sneered at Gon. "That makes you a fake hero yourself. I should purge you as well."

Gon shrugged. "I care a lot about my friends."

"And not so much about strangers?" the villain questioned. "The purpose of a hero is to save anyone they can. If you only care about the people close to you…"

"Gon! You don't need to fight him!" a new voice shouted out. "I know I've never talked to you, but none of you need to fight him! I started this, let me end it!" On the ground in the armoured hero suit was Tenya Iida.

"Why would this be your fight?" Gon ignored Stain and asked the teen who was face-down on the ground and struggling to turn his head to face the new boy who came to fight.

"He attacked my brother, almost killed him! I need to give him justice!" Iida shouted out.

"You want revenge, huh?" Gon said quietly. He was not looking, but he could sense something coming. Gon moved his head to his right and narrowly dodged a knife Stain threw that would have otherwise hit his face. He did not have his _Ten _up at the time, so it would have definitely left a mark.

"Quit talking and fight if you want to," Stain growled at Gon quickly to avoid showing his impressed reaction to the boy's speed.

Gon moved without another word. He blurred in front of the villain who barely had time to react to his opponent's speed. Stain swung his sword in front of him, but Gon jumped over the man entirely. Once he landed on his feet, he immediately went for a turn-around kick in Stain's back. The foot slammed Stain several meters forward, but even while Stain did not have his balance, he tossed a knife behind him with perfect accuracy in an attempt to cut Gon's right arm.

Gon grabbed the knife out of the air with his right hand and threw it right back. Stain turned around in time to block his own knife with his long sword. Behind the villain, Gon saw that Midoriya was able to move again.

The green haired teen with curly hair silently got to his feet and bent his knees. His body glowed with green arcs of energy as he jumped at the wall on his opposite side where Todoroki was still sitting down, unable to move yet. Midoriya bounced around on the walls, but he made enough noise to the point where Stain was aware that he had two opponents to fight.

"Ah, Midoriya, you got a hang of using your Quirk evenly through your body!" Gon said with a satisfied grin as his eyes darted around and watched the Class A student move.

"Gran Torino helped me get it down by building on the fundamentals you showed me! Aghhh-" Midoriya jumped towards Stain while yelling with a punch aimed at the villain's head.

In the blink of an eye, Stain stepped away from his current location and went after Gon who had not moved. "Gran Torino is a cool hero. He and Endeavor took down a Nomu," Gon explained and ducked under a sword that Stain slashed at him. He quickly gathered some Nen and flicked all five fingers on his left hand. Stain was pushed back and forcefully turned to the side, and Midoriya landed a punch to the back of Stain's head.

Stain took the punch and hit the wall next to him a bit further down the alley from Todoroki and on the opposite side. At that moment, Todoroki felt that he could move again. He shot up to his feet and sent ice to Stain with the intent to trap him. Midoriya had leapt in with another punch at the same time the ice was travelling towards their opponent.

"I'm not going to kill you…" Stain said to Midoriya as the teen was approaching with his fist. "But…" He slashed his sword in front and to his right where the ice was coming from.

Todoroki and Iida's eyes widened as they saw what was happening. "Midoriya!" they both screamed at the same time. Iida so desperately wanted to move and push Midoriya out of the way.

Gon remained calm the whole time. He had fought stronger and scarier opponents than Stain. He grabbed on to Midoriya's legs and pulled the boy out of the way of the sword that would have otherwise caused a long-term injury on his shoulder, but it would not have killed him. Instead, Midoriya felt a stinging cut in his left leg down near his ankle right above his shoe. He yelled out in pain as Gon pulled him back even more and laid him down against the wall.

Stain's sword continued to his right side where the ice was coming quick and Todoroki was glaring at him with determined eyes. A wall of ice began to form, but the sword broke through it all. As quickly as he could while Gon laid Midoriya down, Stain licked the fresh blood on his sword and paralyzed Midoriya's body.

"Good catch," Stain sneered to Gon. "If you didn't bring him back, he would have got injured pretty badly and would not be able to fight again tonight. My goal was not to kill him, but to make sure one less child would be fighting me." The villain's eyes darkened and his voice got lower. "But I still need to kill the fake heroes."

Stain rushed over and aimed to where the Pro Hero Native lay paralyzed on the ground. He was just about to reach the hero and stab him with his sword when a line of fire blocked the path between him and Native. Stain glared at the source of the fire, and Todoroki glared right back.

The villain blurred to Todoroki and stuck his sword out. The hero student leaped backwards, but he still got cut on his face under his eye where his burn scar was. Stain was just about to lick that blood, but he momentarily forgot his other enemy and felt a sharp pang on his right shoulder and got pushed to the ground. Stain's sword flew out of his hand and into the air as it flipped around.

Gon made the mistake of looking up at the sword after punching the villain. Stain kicked his leg at both of Gon's, and the teen's heart rate spiked for a split second because of his loss of footing. He landed on the ground in push-up form.

Stain got up, and Todoroki moved back a couple steps. Stain jumped and caught the sword and was ready to go for the kill on Gon and Native. Todoroki rose a wall of ice between Stain and his two allies to protect them.

"Everybody! Why are you…fighting for me…bleeding for me!" Iida shouted out from his position on the ground with tears in his eyes. Stain slashed his way through the ice and made a sprint for Todoroki.

"Because we're heroes," Todoroki responded coolly with his senses all focused on Stain. Then he tensed up and raised his left arm. "Look closely at who you want to be, Iida! The old Iida would never go for revenge!" Todoroki summoned the heat, and his left side flared up and blasted fire at Stain. The villain jumped back several times down the alley to avoid it.

From his push-up stance, Gon pushed himself to his feet in one motion. "I don't know much about you, Iida, but revenge isn't the way." _I speak from experience._

"Stain…he…Ingenium was a great hero!" Iida finally shouted with more tears in his eyes, so much so that they were dripping on the cement below.

_Kite was a great Hunter too! _Gon wanted to shout out but refrained from doing so. _Even though, he's still alive, as a Chimera Ant. Or she, rather. _"Then be a great hero like Ingenium was! Revenge and justice are two different things!" _I learned it the hard way…I gave up so much back then. Even Killua was disappointed. _Gon spun around and stared at Iida with such an intense focus. "I've seen those eyes before." _I've had them myself._ "Once you get your revenge, what then?" _It just leads a hole that doesn't make you or your friends feel good._ "Would you be a great hero in Japan if you attacked or killed someone for revenge?"

Iida's eyes widened in realization while Gon continued staring at him with an intense focus. Behind them, Todoroki and Stain continued fighting, with the teen keeping the villain at bay using ranged attacks.

A whizzing sound in the air brought Gon's attention to the fight behind him. He instinctively ducked, and over his head flew a knife Stain threw that Todoroki could not even warn Gon about.

Gon turned around to see Todoroki using more ice to trap Stain, but the villain slashed through it. Stain pushed ahead even more. Todoroki's right arm was wide open to being cut off by Stain. Gon prepared to intercept and shove Stain to the side, but he did not need to.

"RECIPRO…BURST!" a voice yelled from behind Gon. By the time the green haired teen looked behind him, he felt a rush of wind beside him and Iida was not on the ground anymore. Gon spun his head and focused on the scene in front of him. Iida had stopped Stain from cutting Todoroki's arm and instead managed to kick and move the villain back. "Thank you for your words, Todoroki and Gon. I understand now what a hero would do," Iida said in a low voice and with his focus on Stain only.

Using his last bit of burst momentum, Iida swung his right leg out for another kick. Stain jumped back, and the leg was out of range from Stain's chest where it was aimed. Iida's Engines jammed up because they began overheating, but Todoroki put up several pillars of ice while Stain hopped between them.

"Focusing on so many opponents must have made him tired," Todoroki said quickly and acknowledging what Iida said with a nod. He did not let his eyes leave the enemy. "We can finish him now." With that statement, the teen released another blast of fire, but Stain jumped off one pillar of ice and leapt high above.

"Fake heroes do not change so easily," Stain said in a cold voice as he let himself drop to the ground before jumping up again.

"Ignore him! Todoroki, can you freeze my legs without plugging up my exhausts?!" Iida shouted. Todoroki let Stain leave his vision for a moment to glance at Iida about the odd request. Up above, Stain yelled something else and threw a knife down aimed for Todoroki. Iida took the knife on his arm to protect Todoroki and fell over on the ground.

Todoroki began freezing Iida's legs while carefully avoiding the exhausts. He was worried about Iida taking the knife, but the usually-diligent student bit the knife and pulled it out with his mouth. A bit down the street, Midoriya could move again, but Stain pinned him to the wall with a knife. Stain threw one more knife at Gon, but the teen simply sidestepped it.

"RECIPRO…EXTEND!" Iida shot up the wall of the building Stain was descending from. Rocks flew up from the power of his jump, and Gon compared the power to his own jump when he flew over.

Midoriya unpinned himself from the wall. "One For All: Full Cowling!" he whispered to himself and shot up to meet Stain as well and attack alongside Iida. _SMAAAAAASHHHHHHH! _Midoriya shouted in his mind as his fist made contact with Stain's head and sent spit flying out of his mouth. Iida slammed Stain's chest with a ruthless kick from his powerful boosted legs which shoved the villain into the wall of the building behind him.

Todoroki froze up the side of the building and made an ice slide for his two friends to come down while trapping Stain in the ice and bringing him back down as well.

Gon slowly walked up to the trapped villain and glared at him. Stain was still conscious, but Gon could see he might not remain that way for too much longer. He turned around and looked at the three Class A students behind him. "He still isn't knocked out," he said and pointed at Stain. When nobody moved, Gon huffed, "Fine, I'll do it myself." He charged up a punch and leapt up. He swung his hand down below him. A gust of wind broke the ice Stain was surrounded by, but the force of the wind slamming the man into the ground was enough to knock him out.

"There we go," Gon said as he landed on his feet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't have anything else to say, so I'll see you all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"There we go," Gon said as he landed on his feet after knocking Stain out.

"Uh…we should take his weapons off and then tie him up," Midoriya suggested. Todoroki nodded while Iida stared down where Stain lay unconscious.

Gon and Todoroki took the knives and swords off from the villain. Midoriya and Iida stumbled over to Native who could finally move. The injured Pro Hero pushed onto his feet and watched the scene in front of him.

"Native, are you okay?" Midoriya asked.

The hero smiled at the two teens. "Yes, I am injured, but it's fine. You guys took down the Hero Killer…that's very dangerous for students to do, but I would not be alive it if were not for your intervention."

Gon and Todoroki finished typing Stain. Native took Midoriya on his shoulders because of his injured leg which did not let the boy walk properly.

The four student plus Native heard footsteps pounding their way. A group of heroes including Gran Torino showed up and saw Stain laying on the ground, tied up in rope with his weapons placed far out of his reach to be sure they were as safe as they could be.

"Kid! I thought I told you to stay on the train!" Gran Torino yelled first thing at Midoriya. The teen's eyes went wide, but he could not even put together a full sentence in defense of his actions.

"That's the Hero Killer, isn't it?" the female hero Gon saved interrupted.

"Tenya! I was so worried! How could you…" the hero with a fish-fin helmet trailed off and saw his intern bleeding with Stain on the ground a bit behind.

"I'm sorry, Manual," Iida said to the hero with his head bowed down. "I let you down. I did a very unheroic thing by trying for revenge. But I understand my mistake and will take any punishment you deem necessary."

Manual shook his head. "It might not be me giving punishment…you went for revenge on Stain, and you got hurt. Fighting a villain without a license…this whole situation might have legal penalties. For you all." Midoriya and Todoroki looked down to the ground, while Gon's lips curved down slightly.

"I'm just glad you're not too roughed up," Gran Torino told Midoriya.

Another hero noticed Gon standing further down the alley. "It's you! You were with Endeavor! You got here this quickly?"

Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah I just ran here as fast as I could…" he lied so that he did not have to say he flew over.

"Let's take the Hero Killer out," Manual suggested. He and another hero pulled Stain out with the ropes that were left dangling around his body.

Iida stepped up to Gon, Midoriya, and Todoroki. "All three of you…Midoriya, Todoroki, and Gon." The tallest teen of them all bowed his head, and tears dropped out of his eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"I'm sorry too," Midoriya admitted with a sad look on his face. "Even though we're friends, I couldn't do enough to get you out from this. Not fast enough."

The heroes that came had just called the police when Gran Torino heard the flapping of wings behind him. "Get down!" he shouted.

The flying Nomu from earlier that Endeavor struck swooped down and grabbed Midoriya away from Native. "Kid!" Gran Torino shouted and prepared to jump up at the same time Iida and Todoroki shouted, "Midoriya!"

Blood from Endeavor's previous attack splashed down onto the female hero. "Did it already get attacked before…?" she wondered in fear becuase Midoriya got taken but was also weirded out by having this monster's blood on her face.

Stain came back to consciousness and pulled a knife from under his sleeve and cut his restraints. He moved so quickly nobody reacted to stop him. He licked the blood on the woman's face, and the Nomu was paralyzed and began to fall because it could no longer fly. Stain rushed forward and stabbed the Nomu on its face with some blood splashing out. The combined weight of Stain, Midoriya, and the Nomu roughly fell to the ground and skid along the road.

"This society overgrown with fake heroes and the criminals who idly wave their power around…should all be purged!" Stain's voice boomed next to Midoriya and even the heroes and other students standing a bit away. He pulled his knife out from the dead Nomu, and blood fell in a small area on the street. "This is all to create a more just society."

Saliva was falling out of Stain's mouth. Midoriya could see that Stain looked way more dangerous right now, and he feared for his life next to the serial killer even though he had just saved him.

Everyone's breath hitched and their heart rates shot up. The tone Stain used was very cold and dangerous, and they did not want to interfere to try and get Midoriya back.

"Why are you all standing here? The villain must've come this way!" a new voice entered the area. The students and heroes turned around and saw Endeavor, and some of the heroes calmed down a bit after seeing the presence of the second strongest hero in the country. "Oh…" he said gravely once he noticed a beat-up looking Stain.

Stain's eyes moved to their corners. "Endeavor," he spoke in a ragged tone that sounded like he was ready to kill the hero.

Endeavor bent his knees and lit up his fist. He was ready to fire his attack. "Hero Killer!"

Gran Torino's eyes opened wide because he noticed that Endeavor did not see Midoriya laying right behind the villain. "Wait, Todoroki! My intern is right behind him!"

Endeavor's fire died down. "Huh?" He looked further behind Stain and could see a boy dressed in a green hero costume. He stood up straight again.

Intense bloodlust filled the air around the area. Everyone was frozen in place, and the only person who took a step was Stain himself. "You fakes…come and try to get me! The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero…All Might!" Stain's bloodlust exploded and crashed down on everyone. Even Gon had to admit it was a bit scary, and he had been in front of monsters such as Hisoka, the Phantom Troupe, and the Chimera Ants. The bloodlust was suffocating for those around the Hero Killer.

Stain took another step forward and raised his knife. Then, he sprinted at Endeavor, raising his knife even higher to go for the kill. As much as his brain was screaming for him to move, even Endeavor could not move under the suffocating bloodlust. But there was one person who could.

Gon intercepted the hand Stain was using to hold the knife and pushed his hand back. "Fake heroes or not, they still save people," he growled at the villain, completely unafraid of the serial killer. "So they are still good people!"

Stain's eyes darted from Endeavor to Gon. His eyes burned into Gon's like he was trying to stare into his soul. "That's a dangerous mentality to have," Stain growled back and pushed his hand forward. Gon pushed it back, and now they were playing tug-of-war. "You're a fake hero yourself if you only came because another fake hero told you to look after your friend."

"That's fine, I don't think I'm a true hero either," Gon whispered in response.

Stain's bloodlust faded, and people were not frozen anymore. Endeavor came back to his senses and saw his intern holding Stain back. He composed himself as befitting of the Number 2 Hero. "Rock Fist! Move back!" he shouted out. Gon obliged and jumped over to his left because Endeavor was slightly to his right behind him. A blast of orange fire engulfed Stain and knocked him unconscious. The villain fell to the ground with visible burn marks.

"That was…anti-climactic," Manual remarked after a few moments of silence where everyone took deep breaths and stared at Stain to see if he would get back up. Endeavor had another attack ready just in case it was an act.

"Good thing it was, or that could have gone much worse," Gran Torino responded and gave Manual a scornful glance for the comment. The yellow hero turned to Gon. "That was a reckless thing to do, to jump in like that."

"None of you moved, so someone had to stop Stain," Gon countered stubbornly.

"Which brings up a good point," Endeavor started and moved closer to the main group where his two interns were. "How were you able to move?"

"Stain released really strong and frightening bloodlust," a hero mentioned, getting shivers down his spine just thinking back to a few moments ago. "I couldn't move at all." He glanced to Gon where everyone else was giving him attention too.

Fortunately, sirens were heard in the distance and quickly became even closer. The police had arrived. Endeavor gave Gon one last look before turning around and dealing with the police officers who began getting out of their cars. Gon sweatdropped at the look because he knew he would get questioned on it later in the agency. But for now, he was in the clear.

The wounded were checked over and taken to the hospital. Gon was checked over and even though he claimed he had no injuries, he was still sent with Native and the three students "just to be sure". Gon was certain he had not received so much as a scratch.

At the hospital, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were treated for their wounds and were told that they needed to stay for at least a day even though they had already been there for the night. Gon decided he would stick around for the day as well, and Endeavor allowed him to. He let Gon off the hook about intercepting Stain and the Nomu…for now.

"Midoriya," Gon said to the curly green haired teen he was sitting in the same room as. Todoroki and Iida were also in the same room, and they looked up at the spiky haired boy because he was the first person to talk in the room for quite some time. "Why did Stain save you?"

The other teen paused for several seconds. Gon could almost see the gears grinding in his head to think about the answer to that question. Midoriya finally replied, "Stain believes true heroes are the ones who save people because they want to. He thinks heroes shouldn't have selfish motives like fame and money."

"So he thinks you're a true hero?" Gon followed up curiously. _I know I don't know Midoriya very well, but I wonder what makes him so special._

Midoriya hesitated before nodding. "I guess so. When I first came into the alley to find Iida, I said some of All Might's lines. I think Stain liked that, because I remember him saying he likes me and that I'm a real hero."

"Which of All Might's lines did you say?" Gon had to ask.

"Um…I said…what was it…?" Midoriya paused and thought back to when he first found Iida.

"You said that it is a hero's job to interfere when they don't need to," Iida recalled, having heard those words himself followed by Stain's response.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah! That was it. 'Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero.' That's what I said." He paused for a moment and looked down at the stretcher he was sitting in. He lifted his eyes back up at Gon's big eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Gon shrugged and turned around toward where Iida and Todoroki were sitting in their stretchers. "Just curious. I was the last one to get there, so I don't know what happened before, and why you got saved."

"Gon," Todoroki said and got the attention of the other three boys. "Didn't Stain call you a fake hero?"

The Class B student gave a toothy grin, but when nobody smiled back, he sighed. "I have a tendency of caring about the people I know a lot more than other people. So," he gestured towards Iida. "I came to see if Todoroki was alright. Not necessarily because I thought other people might be in trouble."

"That's not how a hero is supposed to act…" Iida muttered and looked down at his legs covered under a thin white sheet. "But I have no right to talk about that. Considering how unheroic I was…"

"Iida, you were brave to stand up to the Hero Killer, but…yeah, I agree," Todoroki finally said, and Gon and Midoriya cracked a smile. "Going for revenge wasn't the right idea."

Midoriya looked back up at the other green haired teen. "Gon, if you care more about your friends…I mean, obviously, anyone would care more about people they know than strangers. But being a hero is about saving as many people as you can. That's the right thing to do. You shouldn't pick and choose."

Gon stared down at Midoriya, not in an angry way, but in a considerate way. "Stain saved you. Does that make him good?"

"Of course not!" Iida shouted out like it was completely obvious to him. "That may have been a good action, but he has hurt countless other people!"

"But he hurt the Nomu to save Midoriya," Gon frowned and turned around to watch Iida's reaction.

"Ah…well…" Iida was faltering and losing his thoughts. "The Nomu is also a villain because of the damage I'm sure it must have caused earlier." He managed to save his sentence, and he realized it made sense, even though it raised some new questions.

"So does that make it a 'good' action? Or a 'right' action?" he asked curiously. When he was given skeptical looks from Iida and Todoroki, he clarified, "I'm being serious. I'm not sure." The two teens relaxed a bit and lost their skepticism after that remark.

"It's all perspective," Midoriya answered the question thoughtfully, staring at Gon's back and thinking hard. "For us, it was a good thing that Stain saved me. Who knows what the Nomu would've done to me?" Gon turned his head around and saw Midoriya's intense gaze burning into him. "But, looking at things neutrally, he hurt a villain to save me. That, might not be 'right', but I am grateful."

"What do you think, Gon? Was Stain's action good?" Todoroki asked. He had the feeling Gon might have some morality issues…which was not far from the truth.

Gon rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face his fellow intern. "Well, I'm happy he helped Midoriya. But to be honest, he doesn't seem like a bad person. He just has his own rules he wants to follow. I think he's good for saving Midoriya."

"Do you not care about all the other horrible things Stain did?" Iida asked with a stern look.

"Uh…" Gon sweatdropped. _I should just end this conversation before they think I'm heartless. _"I don't know, because I don't know the people he's affected." _Great, that was not what I was supposed to say._

Iida looked offended, and even Todoroki was surprised. Iida was about to fire off some harsh words, but the door was hit by three knocks and opened. Gran Torino and Manual stepped in along with a tall man with the head of a dog.

"Gran Torino," Midoriya greeted at the same time Iida greeted Manual.

"Kids, this is Kenji Tsuragamae," Gran Torino said. The old hero's eyes were narrowed and stern, and his expression was serious, so the teens knew something was up. "He is the Chief of the Police Force."

"So you are the U.A. students who took down Stain," Tsuragamae said. "Well, speaking of Stain, he is receiving treatment for his injuries," he informed. He continued his next sentences in a slower voice. "Anyways, when Quirks first became common amongst people, the hero profession was created to avoid unregulated Quirk usage where people did not fully know how to use their powers. People have the power to harm others with their Quirks. Being hero students, you should know that using your powers to hurt someone without official permission is a violation of the laws. You and your heroes, Gran Torino, Manual, and Endeavor, should receive a punishment." Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki had sorrowful expressions on their faces, but since no one talked, the Chief continued.

He turned towards Gon. "You are Gon Freecss, correct?" The teen nodded. "Endeavor did say that you should go find his son, his other intern, and make sure he is okay. But I heard you also used your Quirk to stop a dangerous villain before you went to find your fellow intern." Gon gulped because he knew where the Chief was going with this.

"Were we supposed to let people die?!" Todoroki challenged in an angry voice that the others had never heard from the usually calm boy. The three students spun their heads around to their peer. "Native would've died if Iida hadn't been there, and both of them would've died if Midoriya didn't get there on time! We should've followed the laws and let people die?"

"Todoroki…" both Iida and Midoriya whispered at the same time.

"Is it alright to break the laws if nothing goes wrong?" Tsuragamae countered. "What if something did go wrong? What if the Hero Killer got one of you? You endangered yourselves. Pro Heroes accept that their job is dangerous, and that they may die on the job."

"It's a hero's job to save people, isn't it?" Todoroki asked back and ground his teeth in anger afterwards.

"Ahem," Gon cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. Silence. Gon looked up at the Chief and stared right into his eyes. "You asked if it's okay for us to break the laws if nothing bad happens. I think you need to look at what the end result was. We saved people, so wouldn't the result be the same if a Pro were to do what we did?"

The Chief looked at Gon with an ambiguous look like he wanted to go down this conversation, but he also wondered how Gon could not know the answer to his question. Instead, Gran Torino interrupted. "He hasn't finished everything he wants to say. Let him finish."

Tsuragamae nodded. "Everything I said was the official opinion of the police force. However, you have a choice. You can be publicly acknowledged for what you did and get punished, or you can let someone else take the credit for defeating the Hero Killer. Stain had several burns on his body, so his defeat can be accredited to Endeavor as he was also on the scene."

Gon, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki went silent for a few moments until Iida spoke up. "Thank you for the choice, Chief Tsuragamae. I think it's safe to say, we don't need the credit."

The Chief nodded. "You are all promising young heroes. I would dislike harming your future career. While the public may never know about your efforts, as a protector of the peace myself, I would like to thank you for your efforts." He bowed his head to the students. "As for your question," Tsuragamae shot a look at Gon. "Pro Heroes are trained for the tough situations they have to deal with. That is what the hero license is proof of."

"I don't see anything wrong with it if the result is the same," Gon replied stubbornly. "Pro Heroes can't be everywhere for everything, so sometimes others should step up. At the least, maybe more education on Quirk usage for others who aren't heroes could be a step in that direction." As Gon talked, he noticed the very fundamentally different principles between this world and his own. _Back home, groups like the Phantom Troupe aren't going to get arrested even though they commit crimes. They're too powerful. They can beat the police, and mostly anyone that comes after them. Here, people are more even in power, and villains can be beaten by heroes. This world would be slightly more like ours if they have Quirk training lessons for citizens because powerful villains could come out of that. We'd still be very different, though._

Tsuragamae blinked his eyes a few times in silence and studied Gon. He was digesting the suggestion Gon gave, but ultimately did not say anything to the suggestion because it was not his decision to make. "Well, that was all I had to say. Good luck in your future as you strive to become heroes the public can admire." He bowed again and exited the room.

Gran Torino flashed his eyes at Midoriya for a quick second. "Well, you can stay here and rest up. You," he said and turned to Gon. "Endeavor wants you back. He was just busy with something, but he'll drop by this room soon. Get ready."

Gon nodded and gulped. He knew what Endeavor might say, and what was to come.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Endeavor arrived at the hospital room. He told Shoto to recover and come back to the agency, and then he told Gon to follow Endeavor himself.

The taxi ride to the Endeavor Agency was silent. Gon sat in the back while Endeavor was in the passenger seat. Once they reached Endeavor's office on the top floor, the hero looked Gon in the eyes. "I saw that you moved to help that hero back in Hosu City. Thank you for that, but how did you muster such speed?"

Gon internally breathed a sigh of relief. He thought Endeavor would say he should not have saved the hero, but it seems the Flame Hero understood why he did it. "I kind of charged up my Quirk to burst off. I was getting ready for a couple seconds, and then ran."

Endeavor raised his eyebrows. _Sounds like a reasonable explanation. That speed was incredible from what I heard from the other heroes at the scene. Maybe he just is that fast._ "Well, that answers that. But, now, why did you intercept Stain near the alley? That was extremely dangerous."

"None of you were moving, and I could," Gon answered defensively for the second time even though he had already been asked that.

"Why were you able to move, though? How was it that you were able to move and I was not?" Endeavor questioned further. _That _was what really bothered him. The fact that Gon, a 15 year-old child, could move under Stain's intense bloodlust while Endeavor, an experienced hero and one of the strongest in Japan, had froze in place.

_I don't know how to answer that… _Gon thought rapidly in his mind to avoid having a big delay and making Endeavor suspicious. "Uh…I've felt the bloodlust of many other villains before. When they attack and stuff. If you noticed, I wasn't able to move immediately, but only after I was a little used to it. It took some adapting." Gon was not technically lying. He had faced the bloodlust and hostile Nen from Hisoka and the Chimera Ants, so he was relatively used to it.

Endeavor glared at him with an unreadable expression. "I find that hard to believe, but I do not know your past. Did villains attack you or your family before?" he asked curiously, and Gon sweatdropped because he had to come up with a story for that.

"Not really my family, but…they were often nearby, and so was I," Gon responded.

The hero nodded, but there was a look in his eyes as he continued staring at Gon that told the boy he did not believe everything. "I still find it hard to believe that you could be so resistant to bloodlust at such a young age just by being in the presence of other villains who have shown bloodlust. Especially, bloodlust from a villain as powerful at Stain." He paused for a moment, and Gon stood completely still. "Although, if you are lying, I do wonder what the real reason is. You seem like an honest and simple kid."

An idea came into the green haired teen's head as Endeavor was speaking. "Well, it was just villains attacking. I've been in their presence a lot of times." Technically, he had been in the presence of 'villains'…just not in this world. By this world's categorization, there are many people in his world who would be considered villains. "That's really all it is," Gon added.

"Sure. It's still…puzzling, that I could not resist it and you could, but oh well," Endeavor mentioned gruffly. Gon could hear the jealousy in the hero's voice. "By the way, I'm curious to know who the villains were. A villain with killing intent as strong as Stain's has to be a strong villain. I'm sure I know their name, especially if they were active in the 15 years you've been alive."

"Uh…" Gon began sweating because he did not know what to say. "Hisoka and Pitou," he blurted out in a rush, getting Endeavor to raise his eyebrows. Gon did not know any villains in the history of Japan to cover this with.

"I have never heard of these villains…are you perhaps from a different country?" Endeavor questioned more. The hero did not know how much stress this was causing on Gon because he did not want to mention to anyone else that he was from a different world.

"Yeah, I'm from a different country…" Gon muttered weakly and did not even look at the hero.

Endeavor knew something was up. He knew Gon was lying, but he did not know what for. _He would only lie if there was something to hide, _he reasoned. _I will get to it._ "Which country are you from?"

"Whale Island," Gon whispered. His mind was working as hard as it could to think of something to salvage the situation without revealing that Whale Island was probably not on this world's map. _I hope Whale Island exists here…_

"Where is Whale Island?" Endeavor wondered aloud.

Gon stopped sweating and stared up at Endeavor. "Sorry, Endeavor. I can't think of a lie to keep this going, but please don't tell this to anyone. Whale Island is not in this world, as far as I know."

Endeavor's eyes widened at the bizarre implication Gon's statement had. _I certainly wasn't expecting that…_

* * *

It was nighttime, and Killua was ready to make his way over to the usual meeting spot where Giran and Kurogiri would be waiting. His goal was to go to Stain's Followers' hideout and convince them to join the League of Villains. _If I do that, that completes the first task All For One wanted from me_, Killua thought as he checked the time on his phone. He was waiting for the time to be exactly 2:40 AM before he left. There were only a couple of minutes until then.

The two minutes passed, and Killua began opening the window the same way he had done two nights ago to get out. He had his usual villain-meeting clothes on and his mask ready in his hand to put on his face. "Where are you going?" a voice asked suddenly.

The teen's eyes bulged and his heart rate shot up. He shoved the mask in the pocket of his black hoodie. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head around. Edgeshot was standing at the door, which Killua had not closed in the past few hours. "Just thinking of going for a run. I'm not too tired, surprisingly."

"If you wanted to do that, why would you leave through the window?" Edgeshot asked.

Killua turned back to the window and then faced Edgeshot again. He shrugged. "Thought you might have alarms set for the front door. I didn't want to wake you up, if that was the case."

Edgeshot's eyes narrowed, but in the darkness of the room, Killua did not see that. "This is an interesting time to go for a run, but go on. I will not stop you."

_Why does everyone have to be so suspicious of me? _Killua thought. He nodded to the hero and climbed through the window and jumped down to ground level. _Or, more likely, the things I'm doing are really suspicious to people here._ He walked out to the sidewalk slowly and focused more on what he felt behind him. _Edgeshot's watching. I need to go left to get the meeting area, but that meeting area is the same place where my tracker saw me last time. If that's Edgeshot, he'll know where I'm going. Going left doesn't mean I'm going to the meeting place, thought, but he might still think that. I'll go right._

Killua turned right and started jogging down the empty sidewalk. No cars were on the road either. From the open window, Edgeshot's eyes followed his intern until he could no longer see the boy. He folded his body and snaked out from the open window and closed it behind him. He jumped to the top of the building to gain extra height and see farther.

In that moment Killua no longer felt Edgeshot's eyes on him, he knew he was out of the Pro's sight. _Now! _He sprinted around the first corner he saw and hastily put his mask on his face. He opened a map on his villain phone while still running, using his peripheral vision to avoid running into anything. He entered the address where he was supposed to go, and the app highlighted his new route.

The hero who was watching Killua found the boy to be out of sight once he got to the roof of his building. Edgeshot narrowed his eyes because based on Killua's speed while he was watching, the silver haired teen should not have disappeared so quickly. The nearest turn to another street was still a bit away from when Killua left his view, so that could only mean his intern began running faster in the short timeframe it took Edgeshot to get to the roof.

_Edgeshot can change his body's thinness lightning fast, _Killua thought as he ran to his destination. _Probably faster than I can move. But I doubt he can move as fast as I can sprint. _With that in mind, Killua ran a bit faster to stay ahead of Edgeshot's predictions.

Meanwhile, Edgeshot leapt from roof to roof in hopes of finding the teen. He was well accustomed to the darkness and could see well, but there was no sign of spotting Killua. _Something is fishy about what he is doing. He would not run off so quickly if weren't just "a run". He also knew exactly when to run and be out of my sight. I will find you, Killua. _The area Edgeshot was currently searching was hopeless. Killua had already passed through this area, and the Number 5 Hero expected this but was making sure nonetheless.

The hero sprinted across the tops of buildings with silent footsteps that made minimal impact on landing. He had done this thousands of times during his career as a hero, and he knew nobody in the buildings below would know someone was on the roof. _I need to stay high up so I have a larger field of vision. _A tall office was coming up, and Edgeshot burst off the roof of the apartment building he was running across. He shot into the air and made it across to the top.

_This city is too big, he could be anywhere at the speed he can move at_, Edgeshot thought while glaring into the distance. Killua was nowhere to be found. Edgeshot pulled out his own phone and entered an address. As quickly as he could, he followed the route, using the tops of buildings to not waste time on turning roads when he could simply cut diagonally between any set of streets.

Several minutes later, Killua was nearing the meeting location where Giran and Kurogiri may be waiting for him. Since he had sped up, he was going to be there on time, regardless of the delays Edgeshot had caused. He slid his phone into his pocket because he knew the rest of the way there.

Killua felt eyes on him again. _Can't turn around, but I think it's Edgeshot. He must've come to this place on the hunch that I'd be here…which means he's the tracker. For sure. _The teen grit his teeth as he continued running without looking at who or what was behind him. _This complicates things. Would I really kill Edgeshot? Maybe, if it gets to that. If it gets that annoying._

He was on the last stretch before he reached the pretty-much abandoned building that Giran used as his villain quarters. Edgeshot was following closely behind, but from on top of buildings. He watched Killua turn to a particular building. Edgeshot got close, on top of the same building which Killua was standing under. He peered down and saw his intern with a man in a suit and a smoky mass next to them. They were whispering some things Edgeshot could not hear, and then the smoky mass opened a portal, and they all disappeared inside it. Nobody was left in the alley.

The portal took the trio to a different part of the cities surrounding Tokyo. They had warped close to where the hideout of Stain's Followers was located. "So Giran, are you coming in with me?" Killua asked the man. _Not going to tell them someone was following us, especially when it's Edgeshot. It'll just cause panic and distrust._

"Yeah, I don't think they'll bite if I'm there," Giran responded. "I have interacted with them before."

Kurogiri handed Killua a device. "Press the button on this if you quickly need an out." He held up an identical device himself.

Killua took the device and mulled over what Giran said. The teen had his own idea of what he wanted to do, but he did not think the villain broker was necessary for it. "Kurogiri, how many times can I press the button, and you'll hear it on your end?"

The villain was a little baffled over Killua's question, but he responded anyways. He figured Eel would have a good reason to ask. "It will sound for as long as its battery is charged."

Killua nodded as he had assumed that himself upon seeing the gadget. "And how frequently can I press it? Is it fast or slow?"

"I believe there is a few second delay between two sounds, approximately five seconds," Kurogiri responded.

Killua nodded again. "Cool. I'll take the device, but Giran, you can stay here." The man looked ready to protest, but Killua continued without letting him speak. "I have a plan I want to try. If I press the button once, that's me telling Giran to come. If I press it twice, then I need you, Kurogiri," Killua told him with a serious look on his face.

"Hold up, I think you'll want me," Giran lifted his hands and argued. "I've talked with a couple of them before. Dabi's one of their main guys, and let me tell you, he's a scary kid if he wants to be. Having the familiarity might be good for our purpose."

Killua raised an eyebrow from behind his mask when Giran called Dabi a kid. It did not seem like Dabi was a kid, but for someone older like Giran, Dabi was still a youngster. He turned to Kurogiri to get his opinion.

"I agree with Giran," Kurogiri stated when he saw the teen turn to him. "Eel, it is best to take Giran with you."

Killua mulled it over. _I won't be able to follow my plan exactly as I wanted to, but I could still do it if Giran's there. No biggie._

"Tell you what, Eel. If you tell me what your plan is, and I think it's good enough," Giran began. "I'll let you go alone, if I believe in you that much."

Killua shook his head. "It's fine, let's get going."

They entered an old, unused and uninhabited building with cracked windows and moss growing out from within. The hallway they were in was dark, but Giran had brought a small flashlight for this purpose. "They'll be on the bottom floor, in the basement," the broker reminded from what they talked about over text earlier that day.

Killua nodded, and they continued down the dark hallway until they eventually reached the door that would lead them to the lowest floor, likely where Stain's Followers would be. "Think they're awake?" Killua asked as he tip-toed down the stairs. Giran was much too loud for his taste, but there was no sign of someone coming to stop them.

"They probably are," Giran whispered. "They do a lot at night, typically."

The pair made it down the stairs and saw a light that was turned on behind a door. "That's where they must be," Giran whispered again. There was no sound from behind the door, but the villain broker knocked on it. He looked confident, but Killua noted that the man was slightly shaking and sweating.

_He's nervous, _Killua concluded. The door opened to reveal the gecko-looking man with swords, Spinner.

"You again, huh," Spinner grumbled at Giran, recognizing the fellow villain immediately. He noticed Killua wearing the dark clothing and black mask to cover his face behind Giran. "And you brought a guest. I wonder what this is for." He gestured for them to step inside, and so they did.

The rest of the villains turned around to eye the newcomers. "Well, if it isn't Giran, and someone else…" a young man with scar tissue covering about half of his face sneered once he saw Killua. "What are you here for?"

"This is Eel, a member of the League of Villains," Giran explained why Killua was standing next to him, just as they had planned beforehand. "He would like to recruit you all to the League, but I will allow him to do the explaining."

"Yeah, well," Killua spoke up in front of the villains before they said anything. "I know you guys follow Stain's ideals, at least somewhat. He was taken down earlier yesterday, unfortunately. His ideals fit well with the League's. The League wants to destroy fake heroes as well. As the news mentioned, that's why they attacked U.A. a few weeks ago. They wanted to destroy the fake heroes that would be there." Killua knew that was not the real reason for the League's attack on U.A. In fact, the media had gotten it wrong with their numerous reports and articles.

"Today, when news that Stain was captured got out, the media channels thought Stain and the League were working together because of the combined destruction they caused," Killua continued. "Recently, Stain's Followers hasn't been as popular as the League. The League is what the media's talking about, so all the villains will join us. You guys can join us too."

He took a short break in his explanation before going on. "If you guys don't join us, well, real heroes will take you down eventually." _In fact, if you decline me here, I'm sure you'll be taken down soon when Edgeshot attacks in a few days. _He closed his eyes behind his mask and continued, "Fortunately, though, you can join the League, and both of our groups will be stronger."

He opened his soulless eyes the moment his sentence finished. Eyes widened and heart rates spiked. The atmosphere in the room became so heavy and suffocating as Killua's killing intent exploded and sucked out the breathable feeling in the air. Stain's Followers, even though they were all strong villains in their own right, trembled as they stared in fear at the monster before them. Giran, who was still next to Killua, was totally unprepared for this and felt like he was standing next to Death. His body was screaming for him to get away from the monster, but he could not move.

Killua spoke in a cold and icy tone that had the villains flinching. "Join us, and we can reach our goals, together."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story, makes me feel good that people like it! ****Now Endeavor knows Gon is from a different world too - nothing about Killua, but poor Gon. He just couldn't keep up with what Endeavor's constant questions. He was bound to get caught.**

**I changed some small things around in the previous chapters to match this one. For one, when Killua was talking with Giran, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri about when to meet Stain's Followers, I said it would be the next night, but it's now two nights later. Also, during the meeting with Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and Death Arms, I said Stain's Followers has 10 villains (I counted the Nomu as well, which I shouldn't have), so now I'm changing it to 9 in that chapter.**

**Catch you all in the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Killua spoke in a cold and icy tone that had the villains flinching. "Join us, and we can reach our goals, together." He let his killing intent go on for a few more seconds, and he could see the villains and Giran next to him shaking and breaking out in cold sweats.

He finally cut it off. Giran stared in wide eyes at Eel. _What the hell was he doing?! Why is he so scary?! Man, this was not part of the plan, nothing near what I was expecting!_

Killua studied the members of Stain's Followers. They all looked thoroughly stricken as he wanted them to look. All except one…

"Ooooh, that was scary! You're quite scary, aren't you?" A blond haired teen ran right up to Killua's face. Her yellow eyes focused their piercing gaze into his blue ones. "How strong…it'd be so cool if I could see your face behind that mask!" The girl began blushing with a big, open smile.

The silver haired teen she was fawning over pulled back away from the girl. _Himiko Toga…what the hell?! She's a psycho! She's not even phased!_

Several steps behind Toga, a hand lit up with blue fire. Giran started sweating nervously, seeing Dabi's face that had a very angry and dangerous glare. "Toga," he said in a very calm but demanding voice. Toga turned around with her lips curving down till they were flat but her mouth remained open. She eyed the fire and the look on Dabi's face. Toga smiled and turned around again to show Killua her smile before skipping away to where the rest of her group was standing but now recovered from the fierce killing intent. "Why would you do that?" Dabi asked Eel after Toga was out of the way.

Dabi took a cautious step forward but kept his dangerous glare. Giran, predicting this might become dangerous, put his hands up hastily and attempted to defuse the situation. "I'm sure Eel didn't mean to do that. He wouldn't want to start a fight with you." Dabi raised an eyebrow and gave the broker a look like Giran really expected him to believe that lame excuse when it was clear that Killua so intentionally tried to provoke the villains.

Killua turned to Giran and dipped his head a barely perceptible amount to signal that he has this under control. He then turned to Dabi and shrugged at the villain. "Wanted to gauge how you guys react. Clearly, you're all veteran villains. I'm impressed. I also wanted to show my power, to show you how scary the League can be."

Dabi narrowed his eyes. "The League is pretty small from what I know…and if the rumours were true about Stain joining with you…" The young man trailed off when Killua shook his head.

"That's not true, Stain wasn't with us. The media spread that rumour," Killua corrected. "We acted separately at Hosu City."

The fire in Dabi's hand disappeared. He stood up straight and eyed Killua and Giran. He closed his eyes and turned his head to see the other eight members. "What do you guys think?"

"He's scary and dangerous!" a villain in a black and grey bodysuit shouted out in an angry voice. "I quite like it!" he said in a much friendlier tone.

_That's Twice, _Killua remembered the villain who had some sort of split personality disorder due to his Quirk.

A really tall, muscular villain next to Twice laughed out. His laugh boomed and echoed across the underground room. He stopped and smirked, and nobody spoke out. "That was a good showing, kid…if you are a kid. I don't care about the League of Villains or any of that. I just want to beat people up, because that's the strength I have." He gave a dark and menacing glare that shook Giran, but Killua was unbothered. "I'm all for joining the League if it means I can be more well-known. If I'm more well-known, more heroes will come after me, so I get to fight more!"

Killua resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _This guy's just a pile of muscle. Seems like he doesn't have much brain, but I guess his goal is power and fighting. Like Hisoka, now that I think about it. A bit like that first Spider Kurapika took out too…from what Kurapika described of him. I forgot his name…_

A man with shoulder-length magenta hair holding a giant…something, from what Killua could tell, smirked. "Doesn't matter to me either. Whatever makes it easier to live life how I want."

_I think that's Magne, _Killua thought and darted his eyes at the rest of the villains.

Toga beamed at Magne. "Big Sis Magne understands so well!" she exclaimed which stopped Killua short of recalling who the rest of the members were.

'_Big Sis Magne'? Is that a nickname, or…is Magne transgender or something? _he wondered but did not voice his question.

The rest of the villains either agreed or were indifferent. They did not particularly care about being someone's underling, though Killua was curious how they would react to Shigaraki's leadership. Everything he said before releasing his killing intent was an elaborate story he had been told to tell.

Killua finished recalling the remaining members. He had seen them in the meeting Edgeshot had with the other heroes, and Giran had also introduced their pictures to him. _Dabi, Toga, Magne, Spinner, Twice, Muscular, Mr. Compress, Mustard, and Moonfish_, he listed them all out.

"Alright, then we can take you to Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains," Giran announced. Dabi nodded and cautiously took a step forward, still wary of Killua. He had to admit, Eel had scared him.

But not Toga. The blond girl happily ran up to Killua and started chattering. "I want to see your face! What's your real name? It's definitely not Eel, is it?" she started pestering the other teen with annoying questions Killua did not want to answer. He needed to keep his identity hidden from Giran and these people, at least for now.

The group of 11 headed outside the building where Kurogiri was still waiting. The League member was surprised they came out so quickly, and with their goal achieved from the looks of it. "I take it we are heading back to our base?" Kurogiri asked.

Killua nodded. "Could you open the warp?"

Kurogiri did just that. Giran stepped in first and beckoned the rest to come with him. Killua followed, and Toga and Twice entered without a second thought as well. The rest of the former members of Stain's Followers came along as well.

On the other side of the warp, they found themselves within a bar. Shigaraki, with his hands covering his face and clinging on to other parts of his body, was the lone person waiting for them. "Welcome, to the League of Villains hideout," Shigaraki greeted the nine newcomers. He turned to Killua and Giran. "I'm glad you could help." Giran smirked while Killua merely shrugged.

_Task one has been accomplished_, Killua thought back to what All For One assigned to him. His first task was to find new members, which he just did. They were the strongest new members he could find, although it was due to Giran's help.

"So you're the leader?" Dabi asked Shigaraki.

"That would be me," the villain answered.

"What's your purpose? Your ideals?" Dabi pressed forward right off the bat. He knew Killua explained it all, but he wanted to make sure from the leader himself. When Shigaraki took a bit to respond, Dabi stepped in to tell the villain with hands over his body a bit more about himself. "I follow Stain's ideals. I want to remove the fake heroes from this society. Altogether," he said while gesturing his hand and pointing at his group behind and beside him. "We have different ideals. But we do work together to help each other fulfill our ideals."

"Like me," Toga butted in. "I just want to make my life easier to live. This world makes it hard."

"My ideals, huh?" Shigaraki whispered. "I don't like All Might. He doesn't let us act how we want. He needs to die."

Dabi closed his eyes and nodded, but it was not a nod of full acceptance. Dabi had hesitated a bit on the nod. "Not sure if I agree with killing All Might. He's annoying, but he's one of the few true heroes I can see." He opened his eyes and glared at Shigaraki. "I want to carry out Stain's convictions. All it takes is one person with the power to do so. But you," Dabi spat and glared harder. "You have no motives if you just want to remove All Might. You just want to kill people you don't like? Like a brat trying to wave around power?"

Shigaraki growled, but he did not have something to say in response. He started scratching his neck. "Kurogiri, I'm not sure how much I like this decision now. This guy, he's rude." He raised a hand and pointed at Dabi.

"Perhaps you should be more patient and understand where they are coming from," Kurogiri gently suggested.

"I like our chances of achieving our goals together," Mr. Compress said in an optimistic tone. "But for that to happen, we should get along better," he said in a flatter tone more directly to Shigaraki.

"Fine. We will help each other reach our goals," Shigaraki stated in a tone that sounded like he did not want to. He turned away from Dabi and the rest to face the wall. He opened his mouth and began to say something before closing it and pausing for a moment. He realized he should say something else. He turned back to his new members, "Welcome to the League of Villains," he said reluctantly.

"Yeah! We're a part of the League of Villains!" Twice cheered out, and Toga giggled at his antics. "Wait, who are they?"

The new members of the League began filing out and exploring the bar to find a place to stay. Giran watched them go and turned his eyes to Kurogiri once he was satisfied. "Wire the money to my account. I hope you're satisfied with this outcome, and my services." Kurogiri nodded, and Giran greedily licked his lips in anticipation.

Once the new villains were out of sight, Giran tapped Killua's shoulder. "Come outside for a bit, I just want to have a few words with you."

Killua narrowed his eyes through his mask because he did not know why the broker wanted to talk to him. Shigaraki shook his head first though before the teen could say anything. "Wait outside first, Giran. I need to talk to Eel."

Giran scowled at Shigaraki, but Giran gestured to Killua again and pointed outside. He walked out of the bar, and the villain with hands attached around him stepped closer to Killua once he knew Giran was out. "I don't like these guys. Stain's Followers," Shigaraki clarified.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Is it because they pressure you into thinking?"

The villain glared at the teen from behind the hand covering his face. "Would you have any ideas on how I can…form my own motive?" Shigaraki's voice was almost kind, like he genuinely needed help and wanted Killua to be the one to help him.

The silver haired teen looked at him incredulously from behind his mask. "Are you serious? You want me to help you form your own thoughts? Sorry, but teaching children how to think for themselves isn't part of my deal here." He shook his head and was about to walk out to Giran when Kurogiri moved and blocked the exit. "Move," Killua ordered with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, Eel, but I am afraid you must help Shigaraki with this," Kurogiri simply stated as if he must do this.

"Isn't that what you're here for? And his Teacher?" Killua scowled and then turned around to glare at the small TV near the ceiling where All For One usually spoke from. This time, however, there was no sound from the TV as All For One likely was not listening to this conversation.

"You will help me," Shigaraki stated matter-of-factly from behind Killua. The teen turned his body around fully to humour the villain. "I want you to help me." Shigaraki reached his right hand out towards Killua's face but slowly dropped it back down as if he decided otherwise from disintegrating the boy, recognizing that he had just asked Killua for help. "What can I do? Why was Stain so publicized by the media, but they barely gave my Nomu any attention at all in Hosu City?"

"They might not agree with Stain's actions, but they appreciate his motives," Killua guessed from the little he read and heard about the story. Apparently, Endeavor was in Hosu City at the time, which meant Gon may have been there too. His best friend had not texted him about anything, but Killua knew he would be fine – he might have done something stupid, but at least he was strong enough to get out it.

"How do I do that? Make my own motive? Is wanting to kill All Might not enough?!" Shigaraki growled and scratched his neck several times. He was in desperation to be acknowledged as a legitimate, villainous threat by the media and his underlings. If he could not do that, how could he be taken seriously as a villain?

_That seems to be his response to his own anger_, Killua thought, noting the scratching. "Okay, for one, killing All Might isn't something the public would be happy about. They love him, and he's a celebrity for all he's done. Taking him away would hurt them severely, so people would hate you for that," Killua explained like he was talking to a child and had to spell everything out. "Naturally, they might not want to talk about you if that's what you're known for."

"Shigaraki, just to add on to that," Kurogiri began, and Killua spun his head around to the warp villain who was still behind him, blocking the exit. "I would implore you to think about why it is you want to kill All Might," he probed. Killua turned around to face Shigaraki again and nodded.

"That's a good way to find your motive," Killua agreed.

"Why I want to kill All Might, huh?" Shigaraki repeated. He thought about it for a minute in silence while Killua and Kurogiri allowed him to gather his thoughts. He finally spoke up. "This country relies too much on All Might. It's a fragile society without him. I want to expose that frailty, to make people understand that he is singlehandedly holding this hero society up." He paused for dramatic effect and finished in a darker voice, "And then, in that time of weakness, I want to overthrow it."

_And just like that, he turned into an actual villain_, Killua thought in an impressed way. _That's actually a cool thought I never knew he could think like this. _Killua grinned slyly under his mask as Shigaraki stared at him expectantly for feedback on his updated motive. "I didn't know you were capable of thinking so deeply and making sense," Killua admitted and held back his laugh.

The villain growled but did not move, and Killua let his laugh out. "I don't like your amused tone," Shigaraki frowned that he was still not being taken seriously. "Tell me, is that what the media wants to hear? Will that get me, recognized?" Shigaraki asked and raised an eyebrow that Killua and Kurogiri could barely see was raised.

Killua shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Tsk," Shigaraki clicked his tongue. "This society is so weak. So stupid. I hate heroes and their hypocrite ways. They can fight for others and get called a hero, but if someone fights for personal gain, they get called a villain," he said in disdain.

And just like that, Killua could not help but…agree. He noticed the imperfections of this world and compared it to his own. _At home, there really aren't heroes and villains. There are criminals, no doubt. But, at least in the Hunter community, we don't really care about criminals. Terorrist Hunters do exist, so I'm sure people view them as heroes of some sort when they catch a terrorist. But most of the time, we're indifferent. Bisky didn't care about that serial killer Gon and I trained with in Greed Island. Neither did I, and neither did Gon. We knew he was dangerous, but we didn't care. Fighting for others at home…does it make you admirable? Most people don't even fight for others. Our worlds are just so different. Nearly everybody acts for personal or family interest!_

"Alright, go talk to Giran, or do whatever," Shigaraki dismissed Killua and unknowingly interrupted his thoughts. "And I guess, thanks, for your help."

Killua nodded after a few seconds of shocked delay. He did not expect Shigaraki to say thanks. Regardless, he headed out of the bar to see Giran. The man was smoking a cigarette. Killua fanned some of the puffs to the side. Chills made their way down his spine as he sensed someone was watching him, but he did not know who it was or where they were watching him from. He ignored it and figured he would notice if anything strange was about to happen. "What did you want to say?" he asked Giran, who seemed unaware of their watcher.

"Where did you get such a cold and dangerous killing intent from? You made me think I was gonna die, and then I'd get no money," Giran said between puffs. "And secondly, why did you use it against them? They're super dangerous!" He put his cigarette down at his side and let out a long puff.

Killua scrunched his nose in disgust at the smoke. "To answer your second question, I did it to maybe scare them or see their reaction in general," Killua answered simply. "Even if they attacked, we would've been fine…mostly, probably. We could get Kurogiri to get us out, and they would be in a bad spot as well if Dabi used his fire." He fanned more smoke to the side. He did not like the smell of it.

"And the first question?" Giran asked and looked down at Killua who was still wearing his mask.

"You live and learn from others," Killua answered. When Giran gave him a skeptical look, Killua rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated look from under his mask. "What? You really expect me to reveal my secrets? And stop smoking! You're going to kill yourself!"

Giran shook his head after taking his last puff and dropping the cigarette to the ground. He stepped on it as was standard. "I can't do that. It's a habit." His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Thanks for the business, by the way. Helping you made me a lot of money."

Killua snorted. "Whatever, you're welcome. Is the money all you care about?" Giran nodded wordlessly and began walking off to his destination, wherever that was. Killua sighed at his response, or lack thereof. _What he does for money…_ "Later, old man!" Killua ignored his own thoughts and gave a friendly wave accompanied with a cat-like grin which Giran did not see because he was already in front of the teen.

Killua waited for a bit longer for Giran to be out of sight. His grin dropped, and he narrowed his eyes and glared at his surroundings while turning his head around in all directions. "Stop playing hide-and-seek and come out!" he barked. Whoever it was, they were good at stealth. However, he did not think it was Edgeshot this time.

A smiling blond haired girl he recognized jumped down from the roof of a convenience store across the street and walked towards him. Killua faced her with a glare. "Himiko Toga," he said in a calm voice. "What do you want?"

"Your killing intent is so strong. I like it!" she exclaimed in a gleeful voice. "Can you show me your face? You don't seem too old…"

_That's the first time anyone's brought that up,_ Killua thought, wondering if he had let on that he was a kid at any point. _I might not really sound like an adult, but…I don't know. Maybe it is my voice? Actually, even Muscular thought_ _I might be a kid. _"I'm not showing my face."

"Aw, I wanted to see you…" she pouted nonchalantly. With the subtle flick of her wrist, a knife was sent flying towards Killua's head. He saw it coming and ducked underneath, so the knife clanked behind him once it hit the ground.

"What was that for?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow behind his mask.

"A test to see your skill. If you're as powerful as you made yourself seem with your bloodlust," she grinned at him, not bothered that he easily dodged her knife.

"Uh…yeah…alright." Killua was speechless. He did not know how to deal with this crazy girl. _She didn't seem bothered at all by my killing intent. In fact, she liked it! Is she really that twisted? That kind of stuff is appealing to her, or is this some weird act? _"Well, I guess I'll be on my way." He took a few steps to his right where he thought Edgeshot's building was…but then he remembered this was not his meeting spot with Giran. It was the League's hideout, in a different city than Tokyo.

"Eel, where are you going?! We're not done yet!" Toga yelled out with concern. "I still want to get to know you…"

Killua's eyebrow twitched for two reasons. One, he needed to get back to Edgeshot's place; he was out for way too long for something as simple as a run. And secondly, Toga would not shut up and let him be. He whipped his head around and glared at Toga. The girl blushed excitedly, and Killua's glare was replaced with confused instead of anger and annoyance. "You're really weird…even kinda creepy…" he admitted. He had seen a lot in his life. People were often scared of him, but Toga was one of a kind. She was disturbingly excited by his killing intent.

"I like to see people bleed," she said with a cheery expression that did not fit with her sentence. "The ideal guys for me are the ones who are bleeding!"

Killua scratched his head, unsure of what to say. He had never come across someone this…abnormal. "That's cool, I guess. That's not really a thought normal people have."

"It's normal for me," she insisted with a look that showed she had heard this before. "Other people might have a different normal." A grin appeared on her face again. "Show me your face? Or can I cut you up nicely?"

"No," Killua sighed with annoyance at the repetition here. He turned around and marched back towards the bar so that he could tell Kurogiri to send him back to a closer location in Tokyo, like near Edgeshot's building.

His muscles tensed up because he heard something flying through the air. Without caring what it was, though he suspected it was another knife from Toga or something of the sort, he dropped to the ground and lifted his eyes. The object sailed over where he was standing. If he had not ducked, he expected the knife to hit him in his back. He pushed back up and turned his head to glare at Toga. She had her arm outstretched, her hand positioned in the way Killua expected it to look after throwing a knife. And she kept a big and annoying smile on her face. "Was that to test me as well?"

The smile dropped from her face. Toga narrowed her eyes and said, "No, but I expected it to hit you. It would've cut you, and I would've got to see you bleed."

Killua facepalmed. This girl was ridiculous, and she needed help…or maybe something else. He shook his head without a word and slipped into the bar where Kurogiri was cleaning a glass behind the counter. "Kurogiri-"

"Oh, you are still here," he said in surprise. "I expected you to be long gone."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Toga's out there. She's crazy." Kurogiri peered at him oddly, wondering what had already happened so soon after she joined. "Anyways, can you send me to somewhere in Tokyo? This place is too far."

Kurogiri nodded. "Right." He activated his Quirk for a warp that would take Killua somewhere. The teen himself was not sure where he would be placed, but he figured a map on his phone would help him out. He stepped through the portal and found himself surrounded by tall buildings on the other end, though he seemed to be between them at the moment. The warp closed behind him.

Killua took his phone out and entered the address of Edgeshot's "agency". He ran over there in a few minutes and slipped in through his window to go to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, at approximately 7 AM, Edgeshot called the principal of U.A. High School. "Principal Nezu," Edgeshot greeted.

"Edgeshot, how are you?" Nezu asked, choosing to go with pleasantries instead of cutting to the point. He knew the hero would not call unless it was something urgent such as pertaining to Killua.

"I am doing well. And yourself?" Edgeshot responded, knowing Nezu would already have figured out what the purpose of this call was.

"Fine as well," Principal Nezu answered. Then he sighed, "We are still busy with upgrading our security after what happened early when the school year started," he continued, referring to the U.S.J. attack. "But we will get through it. For what honour am I receiving this call from you?"

"Well, it's about Killua Zoldyck," Edgeshot said, his lips pursing behind his mask right after he finished his sentence. Nezu unknowingly grimaced at Edgeshot's response far away in his house in Musutafu. His voice and expression which both seemed tired from the work involved with upgrading security turned serious upon hearing what Edgeshot said.

"What did he do, I wonder?" Nezu said and actually began thinking about it as well.

"He went for a 'run' very early in the morning," Edgeshot began and put emphasis on the word 'run' to signal that he did not think it was true or that it was actually not true. "It was almost 3 AM. I followed him to where he was going because of your warning when you first contacted me. I do not know if he knew I was behind him, but he made no signs of knowing he was being tailed. When he stopped, he was with that purple smoky mass from the League. I don't remember his name-"

"Ah yes, that would be Kurogiri," Nezu cut in to let Edgeshot know.

Edgeshot nodded and continued. "Right. Kurogiri. Along with Kurogiri was that wanted villain broker, Giran. He has been on the wanted list for some time now, but nobody has caught him yet."

"Why did you not interrupt them?" Nezu asked curiously. Edgeshot was certainly very strong, unless…

"You warned me to be careful around Killua," the hero reminded. "I don't really know why. He is strong for his age, but he has yet to awestruck me. We have done a couple exercises where he tries to catch me while I use my Quirk to avoid him, and he did manage to get me once. His speed is impressive, but he does not look to be too much to handle. It seems the problem he faces with me is the same as every villain: it is hard to hit me when I adjust my thinness."

"Right, I did warn you," Nezu said and ignored everything else Edgeshot said. He scratched his chin with his paw before speaking again. "Do not underestimate him, however. He could be holding back. We do not know that for sure, though. Continue tracking him if you feel it is safe, whenever you feel the need to do that. I do not know what he would be doing with both Kurogiri and Giran, though."

"It may be likely that Giran was working with the League for some needs the League has," Edgeshot theorized, his brain thinking as fast as Nezu's. "Giran is a known villain broker. He has connections. It is possible the League needed his help."

Nezu nodded on the other side of the call. "That is true. That could be it." He took a break and closed his eyes to think for a few moments. Edgeshot knew the principal was not yet done, so he waited a bit to let Nezu collect his thoughts. After 20 seconds, Nezu finally spoke. "I will let you do as you see fit. Perhaps you could go find out where Giran is and question him on this? He is a wanted villain, so arrest him for his crimes too if you do that."

"Yes I see, although, I do have an important task to take care of first before I go after the villain broker," Edgeshot responded, referring to the attack on Stain's Followers to arrest them.

Nezu nodded in understanding. He did not question what it was that Edgeshot had to do because it was not his business. He knew heroes often worked under confidential circumstances. "Well, thank you for the update. Good luck with your task, and goodbye, Edgeshot."

"Goodbye, Mr. Principal," Edgeshot said right back. He lowered the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

An hour later, Killua was up and eating breakfast while Edgeshot ate his as well. "Is that not too sugary for such an early morning meal?" Edgeshot asked and eyed the chocolate donut and buttery croissant Killua had ordered from the bakery two buildings down.

Killua savoured the taste in his second last bite of the donut. He closed his eyes and let the satisfaction settle in before answering, "Not at all. It's never too early for sweets. Or too late."

Edgeshot shrugged and let it pass, thinking the teen might one day take that back if fat began building up as he got older. But if this was how he always ate, there was no sign of fat that Edgeshot could see on the boy. "Anyways, I just wanted to inform you that we will be having a meeting here again tonight at about 9 PM," he said and got Killua's attention as he froze to listen when he was just about to take the last bite of his donut. "It is about our upcoming raid on Stain's Followers. All the heroes we reached out to have agreed to help, including Best Jeanist. We got permission to launch the raid as well, and we will decide when it is that we want to do it."

The silver haired teen nodded and chewed on his bite thoughtfully. _He's not making any signs of knowing where I went at night. He doesn't know that I know, so I won't act like I know. He hasn't annoyed me, so that's a plus. He's a good hero, I just don't want him to get in my way._

"We can go for a patrol when you are done breakfast," Edgeshot suggested. Killua nodded once but nonetheless took his time to eat.

* * *

Shoto had returned from the hospital to Endeavor's Agency the next morning. His injuries were not as severe as the ones Iida and Midoriya suffered. Gon and Shoto were standing in front of Endeavor's desk while the hero sat in his chair with an unexpressive look that did not show how he felt about what happened two days ago.

"It's good to have you both back here," Endeavor began cautiously. He had been wondering about what Gon said for most of the day yesterday, and it even bothered him overnight. Still, he did not say anything about it to his son, and he did not ask Gon about it afterwards. He allowed the boy to do whatever he liked for the rest of the day after their conversation. "Overall, what both of you did was dangerous and out of your bounds. However," he paused for a moment and stared at them intensely. "They were good actions. Heroic actions, if you were both heroes."

"But you are not," he continued. "I don't really want to punish either of you for it, so I won't. If something had gone wrong, then maybe I would consider it." Endeavor turned his head to look at each of the two individually as he said their names, "But Gon, you have no injuries at all, and Shoto, you do, but they are not that severe."

"I would recommend not getting in trouble with the law again," Endeavor finished and bowed his head slightly. "That is all."

The two teens nodded, although Gon was a bit more hesitant about it. _I wonder if Endeavor knows exactly what I meant yesterday? I didn't say it directly, that I'm from a different world. I said Whale Island isn't in this world. It's pretty obvious though_,Gon told himself with a look of defeat. He did not think Endeavor was dumb. The man must have figured it out by now.

Endeavor raised his head with another unexpressive look. Neither Gon nor Shoto could see anger, annoyance, or happiness in his eyes or face. "Shoto, are your injuries healed well?" Shoto nodded silently. Endeavor stood up from his chair and towered over his interns. "Both of you are strong for your age. I'm no teacher, but I think U.A. will teach you well on how to become stronger. What you need is experience, so let's go for a patrol. And this time, do exactly as I say," he finished in a more scolding tone.

* * *

**When I got the idea for this story, I was really writing it to compare and contrast between the MHA and HxH worlds. I think it's cool, especially when considering it from the viewpoint of generally morally ambiguous people like Gon and Killua because that's just how their world is. And it's from my interpretation, so you can feel free to agree or disagree with any of the points the characters bring up or their way of thinking.**

**But thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it! Slightly shorter chapter than I wanted, but oh well. I covered everything I wanted to cover. Thank you all for the support again, it really means a lot!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sun was setting, and Killua had just finished eating dinner. It was 8:10 PM, so there was still nearly an hour left till the meeting with other Pros like Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and the others would begin. Edgeshot said he could rest after the "hard work" he put in throughout the day.

The effort Killua put into stopping a few petty criminals today was laughable to the teen. They had run into a couple of street thieves in the morning and afternoon that took no effort to stop. Later in the afternoon, right before returning to Edgeshot's little agency, the two busted a drug deal between amateur villains who could barely hold a knife properly. Killua felt sorry for the guys, so while Edgeshot was preoccupied, he taught them how to properly hold a knife before knocking them out right after.

He went up to his room on the second floor and kept his sliding door open. His primary phone vibrated in his pocket, and he read the name of the person calling. "Yo, Gon," Killua greeted after accepting the call.

"Killua!" Gon's voice burst on the other side, happy to talk to his best friend after a few days of minimal interaction. They had only talked once over text when Killua wanted Gon to send him a text as "proof" the first night he left when he went to see Giran and the League. Beyond that, they had not talked yet. "How is your internship with Edgeshot?"

"It's fine," Killua shrugged, not sure how to describe it. "How's it going with you? I heard Endeavor was in Hosu City the night Stain and the Nomu attacked. Were you there too?"

"Aaaaahahaha…" Gon laughed out nervously, and the silver haired teen prepared himself to hear his friend's story of getting in trouble or doing something stupid. "Yeah, I was there. Todoroki is interning with Endeavor too. Endeavor's his dad, by the way," Gon reminded, but Killua knew because of how excited the hero got when Todoroki used his fire at the Sports Festival versus Killua himself.

"Why the nervous laugh?" Killua pressed forward, knowing Gon would eventually spill the beans unless he was currently in a situation where he should not say everything.

"Well, I kinda got in a bit of trouble," he admitted. "I saved a hero from a Nomu that would've killed her. That was fine, but people just got suspicious of how I moved so quickly, and how strong I had to be to push the Nomu away."

"Then something else must've gone wrong," Killua deciphered. Gon had not said the main part of the story yet, and Killua could tell. There was more to it.

"Yeah, I found Stain- or, actually, Endeavor told me to find Todoroki, who had run off to find Stain. And Midoriya and Iida were there too. We all fought Stain and took him down. But at the end, he freed himself and released some scary bloodlust. He went after Endeavor, but I stopped him because I was the only one who could move. And then people questioned how I could move, and Endeavor asked back at the agency as well…"

Killua had a sinking feeling, but he was not sure if the conversation was going in the direction he did not want it to. "You told him you'd seen villains before, probably? And been in the presence of their bloodlust?"

Gon nodded hesitantly from his room in Endeavor's Agency. "I did, but then Endeavor asked who they were. And I couldn't think of a lie, so he kept asking questions until I eventually said I'm from a different world…"

Killua huffed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot! You could've just said you didn't know who the villains were! Now we have more people who-"

"Wait!" Gon even put his hand up which he knew his friend could not see. Killua quieted down and listened. "Okay, you're right, I could've said that. But I didn't think about it. And also, I didn't exactly say that I'm from a different world, and I didn't mention anything about you."

"Then what did you say if it wasn't exactly that?" Killua grumbled but raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"He asked where I'm from, and I said Whale Island, which might not be on this world," Gon said. "It's not direct. He has to think a bit, but I'm pretty sure he knows."

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes again. "Obviously. That's pretty close to direct. But you're right, he does still have to think about it."

"Yeah, well…sorry about that," the green haired teen said in a small voice. Killua let out a disappointed sigh. "I couldn't think of anything to say to get out of it. He doesn't seem like the type to tell other people, though."

"Alright Gon, whatever you say," Killua sighed out. He did not know what to tell his friend over the phone.

There was a brief pause where Killua felt he could say bye and end the call, but Gon did not let that happen. "Have you done anything interesting yet?"

"Not yet, but we're planning some stuff that I can't tell you about till after it's done," the silver haired teen replied, although he knew the attack Edgeshot was planning would not work out. Still, he had to say that in case Edgeshot was somehow listening to his current phone call. "Confidential information."

"Oh okay, well, don't worry!" Gon said in an enthusiastic voice. "We'll talk about it later, then. Later, Killua!"

"Yeah later Gon," Killua responded and brought his phone away from his ear. He was just about to end the call, but his friend ended it first, so he did not need to. He headed back down to the main floor and passed the time by pacing around and thinking about several topics in rapid succession.

_Edgeshot hasn't made any sign of being suspicious of me and what I was doing last night. He's keeping it in. He might tell Nezu about it because this is pretty much the first time he's seen me with villains. And about the attack we're planning, that's not going to happen. Unless for some reason, Stain's Followers go back to their old hideout the moment we attack. I can't let that happen. They need to know to not go back. I should tell Kurogiri to explain that. _

_Will Edgeshot think I had a part in letting them know there's an attack, and so they left for that reason? Seeing me with Kurogiri and Giran doesn't lead to a concrete connection of me having a part of ruining the upcoming raid. But Edgeshot could guess that and ask me about it later. It's a real stretch, but he might go for it._

_And Gon, how could you tell Endeavor? Man, all you had to do was say that you didn't know who the villains were. I have no clue what Endeavor would even do with this information, though. He's the second ranked hero here, but I can't imagine he'll really care…hopefully._

He continued pacing in a different room than where Edgeshot was. He grimaced as he remembered something important. _Alluka, I will come get you. Nobody here will stop me. That's a promise. Gon said he'll help me, so we'll definitely come back and get you out. Nothing matters here. I'll do whatever I have to._

A bit later, the first hero arrived. It was Snipe, who also happened to be a teacher at U.A. The hero recognized Killua from the Sports Festival, but they had never interacted because he was not the teen's teacher for any class.

The next hero to arrive was Air Jet, followed by Gang Orca and Best Jeanist. With the Number 4 Hero came a surprise…

"Bakugo! What happened to your hair?!" Killua asked and stifled a laugh. He was surprised to see the teen at all. Killua did not talk to him much, so he did not know where Bakugo went for his internship. As it turns out, the explosive ash blond teen went to Best Jeanist.

The ash blond widened his eyes in rage. "Shut up, or I'll kill you!" he said in a very low and slow voice, with noticeable pauses between each word. It was almost as if he was intentionally watching his words and language.

Best Jeanist shook his head. "That's no way to talk to your fellow classmate," he chided, and Bakugo held back a growl because he did not want the tall hero to hear him. The hero turned to Killua and sized him up. "I saw your performance at the Sports Festival. You impressed me with your skills at such a young age, although your messy hair does leave a bit to be desired…" He trailed off as he studied Killua's hair. The jeanist styles he knew ran through his head as he pictured what would look best on the silver haired teen.

Killua was baffled and turned to Bakugo. He silently nodded, understanding why his explosive classmate was acting the way he was. Best Jeanist was a little weird, but not necessarily in a bad way. He was just different from what both Killua and Bakugo were used to.

The last heroes to arrive all came together with their interns. "Sorry we're late, Mt. Lady had a bit of a…well, it's not important," Kamui Woods said hesitantly but decided not to explain the female hero's shenanigans. The sole female hero shot him a grateful look.

Edgeshot was curious what the newer hero meant by that, but he did not press, and neither did anyone else. He led everyone to his conference room on the first floor where bigger meetings were held. The table they used last time would not fit everyone.

As they entered the larger room, Bakugo heard some snickering behind him. He spun around and saw Jirou and Mineta. "Oh, it's you two extras…" he muttered quietly so Best Jeanist would not hear him. He turned his head forward briefly to check if his hero was looking at him, but it seemed he did not hear Bakugo's remark.

Killua scoffed from next to Bakugo, "Chill, Bakugo. You tied for third in the Sports Festival, you're not all that. You lost to Gon."

"So did you, Pale Freak," Bakugo spun his head to his side to face the silver haired teen and snarled back. He darted his eyes over at Best Jeanist who still paid him no mind. His eyes focused back on Killus next to him. His lips curled up into a smile as he said, "That makes us roughly even. More favoured to me actually, because I put on a way better show than you did in your pathetic fight with him!"

Killua shrugged with disinterest and thought, _If only you knew how far from the truth that is. Maybe one day you will know_.

They took their seats in the conference room with the students next to their Pros. Killua had not yet been in this room, although he knew of its existence.

"I thank you all for coming here and agreeing to be a part of this attack," Edgeshot began from Killua's right at the head of the table. Directly across from Killua was Best Jeanist, and next to the Number 4 Hero was Bakugo. On Killua's left was Kamui Woods followed by Mt. Lady and Mineta.

"All of you have been briefed with the objective of this mission and have received files containing known information about it," Edgeshot continued. "Our target is the villain group, Stain's Followers. Each of their members have been known for various crimes including murder, unarmed and armed robbery, and property destruction, among others. We have received permission from the government to launch this attack when we see fit. I propose we do it as early as possible. My recommendation is not tomorrow, but the next day. Seeing as it is already nighttime today, we would need some time to prepare. I believe a day of preparation should suffice."

"I think we should flesh out the details of the attack a bit before deciding when we should do it," Best Jeanist suggested. "That way, we know how much preparation time is required." Snipe nodded in agreement on the other side of Bakugo, and Death Arms nodded next to him.

"Very well then," Edgeshot nodded as well. He had a laptop in front of him and typed some keys for a few moments when the only thing that was heard were the keys themselves. A projector screen began coming down the wall behind Edgeshot. His laptop screen was displayed on the projector.

"This is what their hideout looks like from the outside," Edgeshot said and showed them photos that were taken during his investigation and when the other original three heroes did their own investigations as well. "I believe it is an abandoned building, as in nobody besides our targets use it. Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and myself have done extensive surveillance on the building. We can conclude that the main floor we see here is not in use, which leads us to believe they would be on an underground floor."

"This is a birds eye view of the building," Edgeshot continued and put up another picture. The building looked very standard from above with just a flat, grey roof with a few pipes sticking out. "And these are the members of their group, for your reference, along with their Quirks from what we know."

"So the only Quirk you're unsure of is that of Himiko Toga," Snipe clarified to which Edgeshot nodded.

"We believe that Himiko Toga may have a Quirk that allows her to disguise as other people, but we don't have concrete proof of that," Kamui Woods explained. "We also don't know how she activates her Quirk."

_Disguising as others, huh? Wonder if that has anything to do with her apparent obsession over making people bleed, _Killua thought hard. _Maybe blood is how she activates her Quirk? It's all guesswork._

"I've been following the news on them for some time now," Gang Orca spoke up over on Jirou's right on the other side of the table from Killua, and everyone turned to face him. "I think that's a reasonable assumption to make. I believe the same thing."

"If both of you believe that, then I will too," Air Jet said from Mineta's left, right across from where Gang Orca sat. "Going back to our raid plan, being stuck underground with villains as dangerous as Stain's Followers doesn't sound too good."

"What are you concerned about?" Gang Orca asked in his deep voice, wondering what the other hero was trying to say.

"If they have a way out that we don't know, being trapped with a fire Quirk user like Dabi is very dangerous," Air Jet responded in a way that had everyone thinking deeply.

Mt. Lady nodded from two seats over. "In a previous meeting, we agreed that Dabi is one of the more dangerous members. Same with Toga. I think they are the two most dangerous."

_Is that true now that I know a bit more about them? _Killua wondered to himself. _Dabi, yeah, probably. Toga is also really dangerous for this kind of mission if disguising is her Quirk. Muscular is a muscleman, but I think he would be handled by Edgeshot most likely. I'm not sure about the rest, but Twice could be annoying too._

"Moonfish sounds dangerous in a small area as well," Death Arms noted after he reminded himself of the villain's Quirk description again and a previous incident Moonfish had caused. "Turning his teeth into blades…he's been suspected for some pretty brutal murders, and murders we all know about." His tone turned dark, and people around the table looked uneasy, but Killua did not notice. "It sounds very dangerous to be with him in close proximity."

"If I may, I would like to suggest that I could handle the most problematic villains," Edgeshot spoke up and offered. "I can thin my body very quickly and knock them out through their pressure points."

Best Jeanist narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like a reasonable idea, but this all assumes they don't know we're coming," he countered.

"Best Jeanist is right, we need contingencies as well," Snipe said and looked around at each of the members sitting.

"You both are right, but we need to figure out our main plan before making any contingencies," Edgeshot reasoned. "I agree that contingencies are very important against villains like the ones we are up against. There is no telling what could happen."

"Edgeshot can knock out the most troublesome ones," Gang Orca's voice boomed and brought the conversation back to the main plan. "I assume that includes Dabi, Toga, and Moonfish?" The Number 5 Hero nodded. "That leaves six of them for the rest of us." The hero with the appearance of a killer whale darted his big eyes around the table. "We have plenty of capable heroes here."

_But none of it matters, because your targets shouldn't be there when you decide to attack, _Killua said in his head.

"My biggest strength is restraining people using my Quirk," Kamui Woods said. "Best Jeanist, I imagine you are similar to that?"

"Yes, I believe we should be able to restrain multiple people together using our Quirks," the other hero affirmed.

Death Arms glanced at the faces of the heroes sitting around the long table. "Should we split into groups? There is a backside entrance, and I think a group should go through there as well."

"Certainly," Edgeshot agreed. "I think Best Jeanist and Kamui Woods should enter from opposite sides." He paused with reason as he began searching for some new pictures on the laptop to put up to the big screen. He clicked a few times, and two pictures showed up side-by-side. The two pictures looked very similar, but it was clear they were on different sides of the building due to the extra details that were captured by the camera.

In one picture, there was an old, rusted door with familiar moss and cracked windows that Killua recognized as the side he entered from last night. In the other picture, the edge of a brown building was captured in the shot. There was a rusted door to enter the building in the second picture as well, and the windows looked similar too.

Best Jeanist and Kamui Woods looked at each other. They both turned to Edgeshot and nodded at the same time, agreeing that they would enter through the two separate sides.

"I think it would be good if I stayed outside as backup," Mt. Lady stated and got the attention on her. "My Quirk isn't useful underground if it's a standard ceiling height."

Edgeshot acknowledged what she said and continued with his own suggestions, "I will go with Kamui Woods through the entrance of that first picture. Best Jeanist can go through the second entrance, which is on the opposite side of the building. Gang Orca, would you mind going with Best Jeanist?" he asked and turned to the hero with the Quirk: Orcinus that gave him features of a killer whale. Gang Orca nodded, and Edgeshot continued. "Death Arms, would you mind coming with my group? Your physical strength may be necessary." The tall and muscular hero agreed.

"Like Mt. Lady, I think I would be better for backup," Air Jet cut in. "My equipment and Quirk are meant for the outdoors, not so much indoors."

Edgeshot narrowed his eyes at the same time as Best Jeanist. They were both thinking of the same thing, but neither of them knew the other was too. Best Jeanist beat Edgeshot to it, though. "Would we be at a disadvantage if we have too few people inside the building? I know we are a capable group, but we're going up against the strongest villain group in Japan."

"If Mt. Lady and Air Jet stay outside, we would have six heroes on the inside," Gang Orca said after counting the heads of people who were willing to go inside. "Six experienced heroes, might I add."

"I could come along inside, but my strength is in controlling the air," Air Jet explained his decision. "Still, I have equipment that can be useful in a fight. If you need me to, I am willing to come inside the building and help out."

"If I'm with Edgeshot's group, then Snipe can be in Best Jeanist and Gang Orca's group," Death Arms said. "Having Air Jet would make the groups uneven, but that doesn't matter if our goal is to target the same villains. We're just entering through different places." Air Jet nodded along because what the other hero was saying made sense.

"Alright, Snipe, would you be fine with going with Best Jeanist and Gang Orca?" Edgeshot asked and looked down to his right where the hero wielding a gun sat.

"That's not a problem," Snipe said simply.

Edgeshot turned back at the farthest person on the left side of the table. "Air Jet, you can come with my group if you would like. I would imagine that having more heroes is better against a group such as Stain's Followers."

"For sure, Edgeshot. I'll come with your group," Air Jet confirmed.

"Now that we've settled our groups, should we decide what role each person is going to have?" Kamui Woods addressed the next part of the planning process. "And then plan out our contingencies?"

"Edgeshot will be knocking out Dabi, Toga, and Moonfish as quickly as he can, and you and Best Jeanist are to restrain as many others as possible," Gang Orca summarized what they had already decided. The whale-like hero paused for a moment just as he was about to say something. "Do we have any layouts of the building?" he asked and looked around at Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mt. Lady.

"I don't think so…" Mt. Lady frowned and turned her head to Edgeshot. "Unless you happened to get something?"

"Indeed I did, although I do not know how accurate they are," Edgeshot replied. He pulled up the building's layout on the laptop and showed it on the screen behind him. "I found out the company that constructed this building and asked for floorplans. They gave it, but they said it is the original layout of what they built. They did not do any renovations for the building, so if it changed since it was built several decades ago, they do not know as they were not informed."

"It's only two floors if you count the underground as a floor," Best Jeanist noted. "And there are five rooms on the bottom floor."

Mt. Lady shot an impressed look at Edgeshot. "Do you happen to know which of these rooms they would be in?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Edgeshot shook his head. "I do not have that information. As you can see, there are two larger rooms that are the same size and three smaller rooms that are all the same size. I would imagine one of the larger rooms is some sort of common area for them where they…sit and talk together, I suppose," he finished with a look that questioned his own wording. It was almost as if he did not believe the villains could relax and talk to one another.

"It seems we will have to re-decide our roles," Snipe suggested, and he had several nods of agreement from the heroes around the table. He turned to Edgeshot and said, "I'm surprised you didn't show this to us earlier. This changes a lot if we don't know which room they're in."

Edgeshot bowed his head to the table. "My apologies. It completely slipped my mind. Thank you, Gang Orca, for bringing it to my attention." Gang Orca grunted in acknowledgement.

"We'll need to search the rooms as quickly as possible, while also alerting the others if we do run into them," Kamui Woods said in a low voice. "I think we should check the smaller rooms first, in pairs, however. Sending one person to a room our targets could potentially be in is dangerous."

"Air Jet and I can check one," Edgeshot declared, and the other hero he just referred to nodded along. "Death Arms and Kamui Woods can check another. The other whole group can check the last one?" Edgeshot's tone phrased it as a question as he looked around the table at Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Snipe individually.

"Sure, we can do that, and then the remaining two large rooms can be checked by both groups individually," Best Jeanist said. There were nods around the whole table.

"Since we've figured out our entry, I want to say that I can take on Muscular," Death Arms switched the topic back to each of their roles. "We both have strength-enhancing Quirks, so I think it should be fine."

"That would make sense," Kamui Woods remarked. "Best Jeanist, I suppose you and I should restrain everyone else? Assuming Death Arms handles Muscular and Edgeshot knocks out Dabi, Toga, and Moonfish, that leaves us with five people to restrain."

"Yes, so…" Best Jeanist looked towards the screen, and Edgeshot was already thinking the same thing. He brought up the document with all nine members of Stain's Followers to display. "That means Twice, Magne, Spinner, Mr. Compress, and Mustard are left. I will restrain the two that are the farthest from us when we enter. Would you be fine with the other three?"

Kamui Woods nodded, so Edgeshot interrupted. "I think after this point, assuming all goes well, it will be based on adaptation. We arrest the villains or they resist, so we take them by force. Now I think it is worth going over backup plans." He turned to Killua and asked, "Do you have any input on things that may go wrong?" He then turned and faced the table, looking at each intern individually. "Or any of you, you may speak up. What do you see that could go wrong in our plan?"

Best Jeanist smiled behind the denim covering his face. Mt. Lady also smiled because she recognized this was the reason for the interns being at the meeting. It was so that they can understand how the planning process works for operations such as this.

None of the students spoke up for a bit. Killua lowered his eyes to the table, but then he got an idea and looked directly at Edgeshot next to him. The hero turned to him as well. "Yes?" he prompted.

"Twice's Quirk lets him make clones of people, so what would you do if they know you're there and he makes clones of the villains?" Killua asked. He added, "He could make a lot of clones, but we don't know. Also don't know who he'd make them of."

"That's a valid point," Kamui Woods pointed out from next to him. "As you said, we don't know who the clones would be of. It will take adaptation on our end from what I see."

"Is there a noticeable difference between the clones and the real person?" Snipe asked the four who clearly had more knowledge on the villains than the heroes they invited for the operation.

"I don't think there's a noticeable difference, not from what we know," Mt. Lady admitted with a slight frown.

"Then it seems we will simply have to adapt," Snipe responded in return.

"It seems that we will," Death Arms concluded. "Does any other student have an idea? This is the reason why you four are in the meeting." He looked over at Jirou specifically to see if she had anything to add.

Jirou coughed and then cleared her throat. "Dabi's fire could be bad for Kamui Woods' Quirk. What would you do if Edgeshot couldn't knock Dabi out?" Death Arms nodded in an impressed way and looked over at Edgeshot and Best Jeanist to see if they had anything to say.

"I think that's rather simple," Best Jeanist answered. "In the chance that Edgeshot does not take care of Dabi, I can restrain him before he gets to use his fire."

"Alternatively, I could paralyze him," Gang Orca included himself in the conversation. "Or I could paralyze him after Best Jeanist holds him back, and then we can be sure he won't be a problem."

"What about Moonfish?" Bakugo interrupted calmly with narrowed eyes. "If Edgeshot doesn't get him…" he trailed off and thought back to the incident from a few months back. Killua kept his face expressionless, but he was wondering what Bakugo was referring to because he did not know of it. Killua could see in his peripheral vision that everyone grimaced or got darker looks on their faces.

_Did something happen before Gon and I came here? Something with Moonfish? _he wondered.

"That day was a tragedy," Edgeshot admitted in a low voice. "Moonfish went on a rampage and killed 14 people and severely injured 11 more."

"And out of those 11, two more died later in the hospital…" Air Jet added in a sad tone.

Edgeshot straightened up and looked around the table with a serious and intense look in his eyes. "I promise that nothing like that tragedy will happen again. Moonfish will be my first target, before Dabi and Toga. Once Moonfish is out of the picture, he will never be in it again. He will go to jail, and he will not come out for a long time, if ever."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took Edgeshot's words to heart. Kamui Woods spoke up after some time. "I think we have planned for what we can. We realize there's a lot left to thinking on the spot, but that's what heroes are for. Should we decide when we want to go ahead with this plan?"

Edgeshot checked the time on his laptop. It read 10 PM. "I believe we could go ahead with it tomorrow morning at about 10 AM if that is fine with everyone. It does not seem like much preparation is needed in terms of equipment or getting many people with us. We are a small group."

Everyone agreed, and the meeting was called off. They were to meet at 10 AM the next morning at the abandoned building for which Edgeshot gave them the address.

* * *

Killua, Bakugo, Jirou, and Mineta were standing next to a nearby abandoned building from the one Stain's Followers were supposedly in. They were told they could watch anything that happened if the fight came outside at all, but they were not allowed to fight.

Killua knew the villains were not going to be there. He made sure he texted Kurogiri last night to tell the nine new League members to not go back. Kurogiri did tell them that and when asked how he knew, he said he had a connection in the hero world who knew there was about to be an attack filled with capable heroes on their former base.

It had already passed 10 AM, and Mt. Lady was standing as a tall guard using her Quirk right outside the building. The other seven heroes had all entered.

"It's impossible to see or hear anything," Mineta whispered, feeling his heart beat a little faster than it usually would due to the intensity of the situation.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. His hands were twitching, and the other three students could tell he wanted to fight the villains. "What do you think? It's underground," he scoffed.

Several more minutes passed by before the seven heroes who entered the building came out looking unscathed. They also did not bring any new people with them.

Mt. Lady raised her huge eyebrow and shrunk back to her normal height when Kamui Woods told her to come back down. They began talking in their group of eight heroes while Bakugo, Jirou, and Mineta were wondering what happened. Killua feigned curiosity on his face too to blend in with his classmates.

Death Arms and Mt. Lady used their hands to beckon the four to come over. "What happened?" Jirou asked the tall and muscular hero she was interning with.

"It seems our targets are not in this building at this time," Edgeshot answered for him. "I do not know where they could be. There have been no sightings of them in any nearby cities this morning."

"We think it's best to postpone our operation for now," Death Arms broke it to the students. "We have no leads on where they are. They may have a second base they never showed to us, or perhaps it somehow got leaked to them that we were coming for them," he finished in a lower tone. When Death Arms said that final idea, Killua felt Edgeshot's eyes fall on him.

Just like that, the mission was called off. Killua and Edgeshot headed back to the Edgeshot mini-agency. As soon as the door closed behind Edgeshot, he pounced on Killua with questions.

"Did you have a hand in this?" Edgeshot asked with a stern look in his eyes. He did not give off any sort of dangerous aura to Killua, but he knew Edgeshot was…on edge.

"What do you mean by that?" Killua asked innocently but narrowed his eyes to make it seem like Edgeshot was throwing false accusations.

"Did you play any part in letting Stain's Followers know we were coming?" he rephrased his question to be more clear.

Killua closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He opened them again and glared at Edgeshot from the corner of his vision. "I can't believe you would try to suspect me for this."

"I followed you out the night you went for a run," Edgeshot said in a stern voice. "You were with Giran, a wanted villain, and that League member, Kurogiri, who is also a wanted villain now. What were you doing with them?"

"Nothing to do with Stain's Followers," Killua grumbled in an annoyed voice. He was not in a mood for this questioning. He wanted to go home, but he knew that was not possible yet. All For One had another task waiting for him.

"This cannot be a coincidence," Edgeshot said in a softer tone. "Nezu was right that you are working with villains. Why do you do this? You have the potential to be a splendid hero."

"It's a reason I can't and don't want to explain," the silver haired teen answered with a yawn. Edgeshot opened his mouth again, but Killua cut him off. "Sorry, I'm not explaining. I have my reasons. It doesn't matter what the consequences are, because there won't _be_ any consequences," he finished by glaring straight up and into the hero's eyes.

* * *

**I wanted this out a little faster, but I got sick for a few days and didn't write during those days. It was also kind of boring to write, but I think the next chapters will be more interesting. **

**Just so you know, I'm thinking of skipping the final exam arc for both Gon and Killua. I might summarize the arc as a quick "think-back" (not a flashback, but I don't know what it's called) where they reflect on what happened. In canon, Class B got robots, and it doesn't sound very entertaining to read Gon destroying a bunch of robots. For Killua, I honestly have no clue what teacher he could be matched with. Maybe Aizawa to force _Zetsu _because that's what Erasure does in this story? But still, it doesn't seem like there'll be anything cool for me to add.**

**I definitely do want to flesh out each of their relationships with their classmates more, though, especially Gon. I haven't given Gon or Class B much time, and in general, I think I've slacked on a lot of their interactions with classmates. It's something I want to add more of going forward. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The week-long internship had ended. Killua and Edgeshot had a pretty sour relationship and parting for the last couple of days. They only did what was necessary together, but Killua was not complaining. The less obstacles he had, the better. The hero could go talk to Nezu for all Killua cared. He would deal with that if the time came.

_Edgeshot looked like he wanted to fight me that day, but I think he resisted it because as a hero, he wouldn't act so impatiently, _Killua thought to himself as he lay in his motel bed the day before school started up again. Gon had just left to buy a snack for himself and his friend, so Killua was alone for a bit.

_But there are two things that bother me, _Killua thought to himself _One of those is All For One. When will he stop giving me these stupid tasks? Is there a limit, or should I make a limit? Thought I was free from doing things for others once I left for the Hunter Exam, but I'm right back to doing just that in this world. I just want to go home, but this world doesn't want me to. The other thing that bothers me is All Might. He's the only hero I'm not sure if I could beat. _The silver haired teen had spent much of the afternoon watching dozens of recorded videos of All Might's fights over the years. He concluded that the Number 1 Hero was potentially equal in speed to Killua, but his strength and durability were likely above Killua's.

_Well, I'm physically strong, but I don't know if my punches pack as much oomph as his, _he thought with a grin over the amusing choice of words he used in his mind.

The door to the room opened and swiftly closed. Gon strolled in and tossed a transparent bag of multicoloured candy and a different bag that had a piece of toast within. The green haired teen himself had an identical bag with two pieces of toast.

Killua raised both hands and caught both items. "Thanks," he said absent mindedly and immediately began eating the toast.

"What's up? You were thinking about something, weren't you?" Gon asked before taking a bite out of his own snack.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I should go see the League, and maybe see All For One and find out what my next task is," Killua replied nonchalantly. That was not what he was thinking about moments ago, but rather what was currently going through his mind.

"Right now?" Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

The silver haired teen shrugged. "In a bit. I'll tell Kurogiri to open a warp right here. It's annoying going out to his set locations. I'll just text him the coordinates." He dropped the bag of candy onto the bed and pulled out his villain phone. He opened the map app and forwarded the coordinates of his motel to the warp villain. _'Make a warp outside here so I can swing by for a bit' _Killua changed his mind from what he told Gon right as he began typing. He did not know if Kurogiri could open a warp right in his room, but a more secluded part of the motel would do.

"Can I come with you?" Gon asked suddenly, and Killua froze for a split second. "I want to meet the villains, specifically the one that's leading them…All For One, I think?"

"If you want," Killua answered, not seeing anything wrong with his friend coming along. "Didn't think you'd care, but sure." He shrugged and looked up at his friend.

A half hour later, Gon and Killua found themselves in the bar hideout of the League of the Villains. "You brought your friend here," Kurogiri observed.

Killua rolled his eyes, ready to make a snarky remark about how obvious that was, but Gon did not let him. "So this is where you keep coming," the green haired teen said and observed his surroundings. "Huh," he said once he finished looking around.

"You brats better not tell the heroes where we are, or else," Shigaraki snarled at the two and left the threat hanging in the air. Neither of the boys were concerned.

"We have visitors!" a female voice rang out from down around a corner. Himiko Toga popped out and offered a toothy grin to the teens who were a year younger than her.

Spinner came from around the corner as well and peered at the teens confusedly. "Aren't these two guys the top two from the first year's Sports Festival?" Toga turned over to Spinner and dropped her smile as she realized that too, and the reptile-looking man turned his head to look at her as well.

"Hero students, huh?" another voice whispered from behind the two villains. Spinner and Toga spun around as Dabi came out from the shadow of the dimly lit hallway behind them. "What are kids like you doing here?"

Killua hesitated for a moment as all eyes were on him. _Do I tell them I'm Eel? Might as well, if we're going to be working together. _"Actually, I'm Eel from the other day. The one who came with Giran to your base."

Dabi and Spinner did not know if they quite believed him, but Toga's smile grew huge. She leapt over to where Gon and Killua were standing. "Oh, so you're around my age! I didn't know that." She looked over at Gon, and her smile grew even bigger because she noticed something. "You're both so…cool!"

Killua was half expecting Toga to pull out a knife and try to cut them, but it did not happen. Her hands remained empty.

"Yeah, this silver haired brat is Eel," Shigaraki confirmed to Dabi and Spinner who were still wondering if it was true. Killua shot a glare at the villain with hands around his body.

"What about the green haired kid?" Dabi asked.

"Oh, him?" Shigaraki said and turned to Gon. "Introduce yourself. I don't know who you are either."

"I'm Gon! I'm Killua's friend!" he replied enthusiastically in front of all the villains.

"What's all this noise about?" a new voice entered the conversation. Twice came out from the same hallway from behind Dabi and Spinner. He eyed the two teens and said, "Get lost! Are you two lost?"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes. Toga turned around and hopped over to where the other villains were standing. "No, we're not lost, Twice. I'm Eel from the other day. The one who brought you guys here."

Twice thought back in his memory for someone named Eel. "Oh! You're that scary guy! You're just a kid?"

"Seems like you're a pretty dangerous kid," Spinner added on with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you guys villains? What's the reason?" Gon suddenly butted in and completely changed the topic so that Killua would not have to answer any questions.

"Most people think I'm not normal, so I just want to make it easier for me to do my things," Toga responded immediately. Killua had heard her answer before, but she phrased it a bit differently this time.

"For me, I just wanted people I could stick around with," Twice answered as well, his eyes looking down to the floor as he thought deeply about why he chose this path. "I joined Stain's Followers because they accepted me, and now I'm here at the League!"

Spinner answered as well. He said, "I follow Stain's ideals. I want to get rid of the fake heroes in this society." Spinner paused for a moment and studied Gon intently, finally taking a good look at him. He tilted his head and slightly widened his eyes which caused the cloth mask he wore around his eyes and forehead to rise. "Wait a second…you're also the kid from that Stain video that went viral?"

Killua raised his eyebrows and looked over at Gon who exchanged a glance with him too. _There's a viral Stain video? How have I not heard of it? _

"What Stain video…?" Gon asked cautiously, having not heard of it either.

Before Spinner could respond, Dabi narrowed his eyes at Gon. He kept them narrowed and turned to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. "Why are these two here right now? Why do we have kids here if they don't know anything recent?"

Killua opened his mouth to answer that, but somebody else beat him to it. "Eel, or rather Killua, is a member of the League," Kurogiri responded and left Killua with his mouth open. He closed it as Kurogiri added, "He's a valuable member, so treat him like you would any of us." Dabi slowly nodded in acceptance.

Gon stared at Twice for a few seconds while the rest of the bar was silent. "So, you were looking for friends?" he asked a while after Twice had already given his reasoning to become a villain.

"Yeah…and I tried…other things, for that," he answered using a much more serious and somber tone than the one Gon and Killua had heard from him earlier. He was not using the same comedic tone as before. "And now I am how I am. Still unsure of my identity…" Twice trailed off, and Toga turned her head over to him with a considerate look, knowing the story of what he had gone through.

The green haired teen turned to his friend who was next to him. "That sounds a bit like you," he whispered. "Not knowing what to do."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Not really. I had my identity, but I just didn't have a purpose I could find."

Gon's lips curved down slightly as he thought back to when he met Killua and the struggle the silver haired teen was going through at the time. "You're kind of right. Your identity was just being a weapon because that's what your parents-" Gon got cut off by Shigaraki.

"What are you two whispering about?" When neither of them responded, he glared from behind the hand covering his face. "What did you come here for?" he asked instead.

"I wanted to see…Teacher, again," Killua said hesitantly, unsure if the new members knew the true identity of Shigaraki's Teacher. Shigaraki nodded in approval, so Killua continued. "I was wondering what the new task would be."

"And I want to meet him!" Gon added on enthusiastically, curious to see this villain with his own eyes so he could make his own judgement of what kind of person he is.

Shigaraki let out a short and quiet laugh before he responded. "Well, Teacher was kind enough to let me know what your next mission is. There's no need to see him for that."

"But I wanted to meet your Teacher…" Gon pouted as that was his primary reason for coming here in the first place.

"Do not worry, you can still see me if you would like," a new voice entered the conversation from the television screen in the bar. "I will allow it. But, Shigaraki, you can tell Killua what his new task is. To our new guest, you may come with your friend Killua, or without him. I leave the choice to you." With that, the screen All For One was talking from shut off.

_He just randomly talks whenever he wants? And he can listen to what's happening here whenever he wants? How did he know to listen in right now, or is he always listening? _Numerous questions went through Killua's head as he thought about the strangeness of the situation because All For One spoke up at precisely the right time he needed to.

"Well, you heard Teacher," Shigaraki said, turning to Gon. "Decide if you want this brat to come along with you."

The fact that Shigaraki continuously called Killua a brat irked the teen, but he let it go. He looked over to Gon who was looking at him too. He shrugged, "Your call. Makes no difference to me."

"Alright, then I'll go alone," the green haired teen answered immediately with a serious face. _There are some things I want to say to him that I don't want you around to hear, Killua_.

Killua's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened in shock for a second. His facial expression returned to normal, and he nodded in understanding. He looked to Shigaraki and Kurogiri expectantly, but neither of them moved. Kurogiri did not open the portal yet. "Why are you not opening the portal to get to, Teacher?" he asked the warp user.

"I believe Shigaraki has something to say first," he responded, so the silver haired teen glanced at the villain covered in hands to listen to what he had to say.

"I'll explain your next task, Killua," Shigaraki said. "What's better than having one U.A. hero student join the League of Villains?"

Killua racked his brain for the possible answers Shigaraki was leaning towards, but Gon simply blurted out, "Having two hero students join the League of Villains!"

_HUH? _Killua's face blanched, not sure if Gon was being serious or sarcastic. _There's no way-_

Shigaraki smiled behind the hand covering his mouth and nodded. "Yes," he said simply.

Killua's neck slouched, his jaw dropped, and his eyes drooped in disbelief. He straightened up and lightly slapped Gon on the back of his head which let out a yelp from the other boy. "Idiot! How do you say something so simple and be right?!" he yelled out. He turned to Shigaraki with his index finger pointing at him and yelled further, "And how do you take such a dumb answer? I was thinking so hard that there might be a cool answer you were looking for!"

"Killua, sometimes the simple answer is right…" Gon said in a quiet voice while rubbing his head that hurt from the slap.

Shigaraki shrugged at Killua's question. "I really was looking for that answer. It would be a great way to tear down this hero society."

"Hmph," Killua huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and said, "Whatever. You have two hero students right here."

"Maybe I should replace you with your friend, seeing how he understands me better," Shigaraki said in a teasing voice to annoy Killua.

Killua opened his eyes and glared at the villain. "No thanks. He'll probably mess something up. If you want me to get another student to you, I'll do that."

"Not just any student, I have one in particular," Shigaraki said and took a picture out of his pocket. The side that was showing was completely white, which meant the actual picture was on the other side. Shigaraki did not flip it around, however, and instead looked to Kurogiri and gestured with his free hand that the warp user had something to do.

Kurogiri nodded and opened a portal right in front of Gon. "This warp will take you to where Teacher is," he told Gon.

Gon nodded and glanced over at Killua again. It was a weird timing that Shigaraki and Kurogiri chose to open the portal and send Gon, but the teen shrugged it off. He stepped through the warp and came out on the other side in front of a very small and run-down building which had a closed door. He stepped up and knocked twice on the door. The door was not even closed properly as it initially looked, and the two knocks were enough to open it up a bit.

Gon cautiously pushed the door open the rest of the way. He could sense the power from behind. "Welcome, friend of Killua," All For One greeted. "What is your name?"

Gon's heart was beating faster than normal, and he could tell the man in front of him was dangerous. He did not feel the same way in front of the other villains back in the bar. "I'm Gon," he replied strongly.

"Nice to meet you, Gon," the man continued. "Killua did tell me when I met him in-person that he had a friend that he was helping by doing these tasks for the League of Villains. Is that you?"

"Yup, that's me," he answered, feeling a bit more relaxed now. His heart rate was slowing down as he spent more time in front of the villain and got used to his presence.

"What did you need to see me for?" All For One asked.

"Why can't you just send us back to our home world?" Gon demanded first thing in a strong voice. His nerves left him, and he felt like he was much more powerful now in this situation. He furrowed his eyebrows and added in a low voice, "We don't belong here, and you know it."

All For One smiled wide and showed his teeth. "Why would I do something for free when it is clear that I can benefit from the deal too?" he responded with his own question.

Gon frowned and furrowed his eyebrows further, thinking about the answer to that question. _I don't know if I'm meant to answer that, but I will! _"It's simple," he said, getting ready to repeat himself. "It's because we don't belong here. We have nothing to do with this world." _It should be obvious – just send us back! Nobody should be doing this to us._

"But I quite enjoy having Killua do some tasks for the League," All For One defended himself, still keeping his grin up. "He is very capable for his age."

Gon rolled his eyes at the answers All For One gave. "What's your goal after all this? What will Killua's help lead to?"

"My goal is quite simple. I want to raise Tomura Shigaraki into my successor," he answered simply and shrugged to show it was that easy.

The teen glared with his narrowed eyes, and he struggled to keep his voice at a conversational level as he said, "That has nothing to do with Killua." While he tried to use his normal voice, it ended up dropping to a much lower tone.

"Your friend has been a good influence on Shigaraki," All For One answered calmly, disregarding the boy's dangerous tone. Gon's jaw dropped at the thought that Killua may have helped Shigaraki in more ways than simply doing tasks for the League. "Although they may not get along the greatest, Shigaraki does look up to Killua in some ways."

"Like what?!" Gon demanded immediately, his voice rising in anger.

"You can ask your friend about that on your own," All For One said. It was right then that Gon noticed All For One was leaning forward in his seat the whole time because the villain had just sat back as if the conversation was finished.

Gon grit his teeth with his mouth closed. He knew All For One knew he was irritated, but he was not going to lose his cool here. "I don't like what you're doing to Killua. You're stressing him out for no reason." Gon shook his head and continued talking but with his voice rising, "He just wants to go home, but you won't let him, and the heroes don't want him helping you!"

A silence fell over in the small room as Gon glared at the villain in front of him. He could hear All For One's breathing through the pipes. After what felt like forever, All For One formed an answer and conveyed it to Gon. "You may find it unfair, but as long as I have the power to send or not send you back to your world, Killua will do my work. Perhaps you could join him, so that the work can be completed sooner?" All For One tilted his head slightly to the side, almost making it sound as if it was an enticing offer.

Gon shook his head immediately and firmly once All For One ended his sentence. "No way. You'll find more for us to do if I join. I don't want to ruin this world." He paused for a moment and glared hard at the villain's face. "You will regret this, All For One," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

"What will I regret?" he wondered and tilted his head more.

"You think you have power over Killua, and over us," Gon started and calmed himself down to not lose his thoughts. "That's going to bite you back later. We'll show you that you aren't right." He had nothing left to say, so he turned around and walked out of the little room. All For One did not yet say anything to stop him, and a warp portal was open to head back to the bar. _Is it the same one? Did he just leave it open? _Gon thought, but the villain behind him decided to say something at that exact moment.

"I do not know if you know how my Quirk works, but I am sure Killua told you about being sent back to his world because of the free trial I gave him," All For One said, and Gon did not turn around. He did stop walking though even if he was steps away from the warp, but he wanted to listen to what the villain was about to say. "I thought you might want to hear this, in case you had any doubts. Killua was sent back to your world. I did more tests, and the Quirk sends you back to your place of origin. It is not quite a teleportation Quirk as I initially thought."

Gon still did not turn around. He did not even nod. He stepped through the warp portal and re-entered the bar…

At the same time that Gon was talking to All For One, Killua was listening to Shigaraki. The villain flipped the picture around that was in his hand and showed it to Killua. _Bakugo_, the teen thought as he stared at the photo of the ash blond teen from his class. Then, he shifted his eyes over to Shigaraki who brought his hand down and shoved the picture away.

"You know him, right? He's in your class, I think," Shigaraki said, to which Killua nodded. "He seems like he could join us and become a villain. He has that kind of personality which he has displayed publicly." Killua nodded again, thinking back to the awards ceremony at the Sports Festival where Bakugo had to be restrained because of how angry he was over his loss to Gon.

_I could totally see Bakugo being a villain_, Killua thought in his head as he watched Shigaraki and the villain watched him for a response. _He does have the personality. I'm surprised he isn't one. I wonder what his drive is?_ "Okay, how do you suppose I bring him to you?"

Shigaraki dismissed the question by waving his hand. "That's up to you to decide and tell us."

Killua rolled his eyes and his head up so that he was looking at the ceiling. He lowered his head and let out a big sigh. "I'm not kidnapping a kid! I can set up a situation for you to do it." He glanced past Shigaraki where Toga, Twice, and Spinner were chattering about something after Dabi had left down the dark hallway. "You got nine more people because of me. Why do I have to do everything?"

Shigaraki raised his hands up to his sides and shrugged. "If you can set up the scenario, that could work too. I do want him here though. Him specifically." He paused for a moment and thought about what Killua just said moments ago. "You say you don't want to kidnap him yourself…why is that?" he wondered.

"I still have morals and dignity," the teen defended. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap someone because I couldn't think of a different way."

Shigaraki accepted the answer and then shrugged. "Fine then. Think of a different way of doing it."

Killua nodded and began thinking of ways he could set up for a kidnapping. _They'd have to attack the school, right? But U.A. is increasing security measures after what…Shigaraki already did_. He glared at Shigaraki for making his own life harder which the villain did not notice because he had already turned to his side and asked a question to Kurogiri. _What are the other options? Outside of school, I guess? Attack Bakugo when he's wide open and kidnap him? On his way home from school? That's kind of…not stealthy, especially in a city like Musutafu where there are always people outside. I'll have to think about it. Is there a school trip we're having? I don't know, and I don't want to ask. If all else fails, I think getting him in daylight, after school, is the only decent way to do it._

"I'll think about it and let you know in a week or so," Killua finally said to Shigaraki who was listening to Kurogiri until the teen interrupted. The villain turned his head slightly and nodded.

Just then, Gon stepped out of the portal that was behind Killua with a strong step. Gon brushed his shoulder against Killua's by accident but looked sternly at his friend. "Let's go," he said in a firm voice that told the silver haired teen his friend was upset at something which he predicted was how Gon's conversation with All For One went: upsetting.

"You're leaving?!" Toga cried out in shock. "But I just got to meet you both properly!"

Gon turned his body around, and his head followed. He glared at Toga and said in a cold voice, "We're not here for you to have fun. We're here for a reason." He turned back around to Killua initially with stern eyes, but then he softened them after realizing Killua was not the person he was irritated by.

Turning around was not a smart choice for Gon. Silently, Toga pulled a knife out and lunged forward in one big jump to close the distance between her and Gon. Sensing that someone was approaching, and because Killua's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw Toga coming for Gon, the green haired teen spun around and caught her hand holding the knife a few inches before it stabbed him in the chest.

Toga tried wiggling her way out, but Gon had an iron grip on her wrist. He grabbed her other hand, picked her up, and threw her down on the floor so that she landed on her butt. The knife skid away when she hit the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Toga asked in a hurt voice and stood up slowly.

"I could ask the same thing to you, but I don't care," Gon retorted. He turned around again and looked to Killua who shrugged.

"I wanted to make you bleed. I want to make you both bleed, because you're cool!" she said in excitement and a gleeful smile across her face. "You both have intimidating auras around you, which is awesome, but bleeding would you make you even cooler!"

Gon and Killua exchanged a glance at her use of the word aura, and both of them cringed when Toga said she wants them to bleed.

"That's…pretty weird," Gon said after some hesitation about the words he wanted to use. It was his first time hearing Toga say that.

"I don't think that'll ever sound normal to me," Killua remarked, even though he had heard Toga say it before as well. "Kurogiri, can you make us a portal to the same place we came from?" He made sure not to specify where they came from in case any of these crazy villains tried searching for them.

Toga did not complain any further, although Gon did dart his eyes at her again in case she tried anything else. Kurogiri made the portal, and the two teens stepped through and came out to the empty backside of their motel.

"Why are you so mad right now?" Killua asked finally, having known that for a bit but only now getting the chance to ask. He turned his head to read Gon's face, but Gon shook his head.

"Let's get to our room first. Nobody will hear us there," the other teen responded, so Killua turned his head again and faced forward.

Once they were inside their room, Gon sat on the bed, and Killua sat on the chair. They faced each other. "I talked with All For One, obviously," the green haired teen began. "He's just…really frustrating. Like a lot of people are being with us."

"Uh…" Killua was not sure what to say to that. "Be a little more specific?" he asked in hopes Gon would describe a bit more. Although, Killua himself felt frustrated with All For One too.

"He just wants to use you to do his work, and he doesn't seem like he cares that we don't belong here," Gon said, and his lips curved down into a frown. Killua nodded along as that was something he already knew.

"Yeah, there's nothing new about that," Killua said. He raised his arms and folded them behind his head and sat back in his chair. "That's just how it's going to be. Don't worry, we'll get back. If it's not because of All For One, then maybe someone else will have a Quirk for us."

"Speaking of Quirks, right before I left, All For One said that the teleportation Quirk he used really did send you back home when you tried it," Gon mentioned, and Killua gained a more curious look on his face, wondering where his friend was going with this. "He said he did more tests, and the Quirk sends you to your place of origin."

"I didn't have a doubt that it wasn't Whale Island," Killua admitted while looking down at the floor. He thought hard about something that did not sit right with what All For One told Gon. "I knew it was Whale Island. I know what your house looks like, Gon. That was it. But…" he trailed off, still thinking while his friend stared at him in an unsure way. He did not know what Killua was about to say.

"If it sent me to my place of origin, why did it send me to Whale Island? Why not the Zoldyck estate?" Killua wondered out loud, and Gon's eyes widened at the questions Killua was asking.

"Is All For One lying, then?" Gon asked. "He didn't give any examples."

"For things that are from this world, I would imagine 'origin location' would mean where it came from," Killua analyzed what this kind of Quirk could be. "For example, a fruit that grows on a farm, and All For One has that fruit and uses his Quirk on it, then it would go back to that farm…maybe. If that's what it means by origin location, then I think that's what would happen to that fruit."

"Could it be a mix of the original location and thinking about what the place looks like?" Gon asked to see the other teen's opinion.

Killua stared shaking his head but stopped midway. "Maybe, actually. But, going back to the fruit example…All For One probably doesn't know what the farm the fruit came from looks like. So maybe the fruit would get sent to A farm, rather than THE farm?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Gon, but the green haired teen was not sure if Killua was on the right track. "And for me, it sent me back to my world, to the place he was visualizing _because_ he visualized it. That's why it didn't send me to a random place in our world?" He phrased the last sentence as a question because he was unsure of it himself.

"He didn't give any examples, so it's hard to tell how it works…" Gon muttered, feeling bad that he did not ask All For One for a further explanation. "By the time he told me that, I was angry and just about to step through the warp. I didn't want to show him any interest by talking about it for longer."

Killua nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, I get it. All For One's annoying that way. It's good that you didn't talk with him any more if you were already mad. As long as it sends us home, I'm good. Also, remember how Toga referred to our aura? What do you think about that? I know you have an opinion."

"Uh…" Gon trailed off for a few moments. He continued after thinking about it, "I'm not too worried about that. I don't think they can see aura like we can."

"I agree with you," the silver haired teen cracked a smile. "I think she meant aura as in how we come across to her, or what she thinks of us." He went silent for a moment and realized something else. "It's creepy to think she wants to make us both bleed…I think that means she's obsessed with us, in an annoying way." Killua had the feeling it was a bit more than that, but he did not want to voice his assumptions to Gon.

The green haired teen shrugged anyway. "Whatever. I don't think she is a big threat to us."

Killua nodded, and then he smirked at Gon. The green haired teen raised his eyebrows cautiously. Killua's mood changed very quickly. "By the way, you know that finals at U.A. start soon, right?" Gon's eyes widened, and the silver haired teen could see the internal panic. "You want help with anything today, when I don't have anything else to do?" He checked the clock. "It's still evening, so we got time." Gon nodded and scrambled off to grab his math notebook and textbook from his backpack while Killua chuckled out.

* * *

Three Pro Heroes sat around a table in a small meeting room in a Tokyo office building. All Might was supposed to be the fourth and final hero there, but Nezu knew the Number 1 Hero was likely running low on his daily time limit. So, Nezu told the Number 4 and Number 5 Heroes who were sitting with him that All Might was currently busy, which they accepted as an answer.

"Prinicpal Nezu, thank you for meeting with us on this short notice," Edgeshot began. He narrowed his eyes and cut straight to the point. "We need to talk about Killua Zoldyck, and potentially, take some action against him," he finished strongly, and both Nezu and Best Jeanist nodded in understanding at his sides on the large circular table.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. A few things to note:**

**I haven't read the manga, and I know the villain backstories are shown more there. There may be things I get wrong about their backstories or personalities or dialogues, but it's likely because I haven't read the manga. I'll just continue writing them as best as I can.**

**Secondly, I still haven't decided on the final exam arc. I'm thinking I'll summarize it in a flashback or through their thoughts, but I'm not sure yet. I'm just really unsure of how most of the teachers can fight and how to make it interesting considering Gon is mini All Might when he limits himself and Killua is, well...fast and electric. I'm not sure how to make a teacher handle them.**

**Finally, I have a summer internship starting up soon (potentially this upcoming week). I'm excited for it, but I don't know how it'll impact my time to write this. I WILL finish this story, but it may be longer than the end of August timeframe I was initially aiming for.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"We need to talk about Killua Zoldyck, and potentially, take some action against him," Edgeshot finished strongly, and both Nezu and Best Jeanist nodded in understanding at his sides on the large circular table.

"Shall we keep this meeting brief?" Nezu asked.

"Oh, yes of course," Best Jeanist replied for Edgeshot, and the Number 5 Hero nodded as well to show his agreement.

"What can I do for you?" Nezu asked and folded his paws in front of him on the table.

"You were certainly correct about Killua working with villains," Edgeshot began right away, and the other two heroes listened intently for what he had to say next. "We should not allow a child to run loose like this and do as he pleases. We are heroes. We should punish him, and also show him better paths. I would have liked to arrest him right when I confronted him about his actions with villains, but I am a hero. I would not take such an impulsive action without going through the proper protocol."

"That makes sense," Nezu said, nodding along. "I am glad you did not take a rash action there. What do you propose during this meeting?"

"I called you here as you are the Principal of U.A., the school Killua goes to," Edgeshot answered. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest and asked, "What are you hiding from us, Principal Nezu? Why is Killua working with villains, especially when he is a hero student?"

Nezu grimaced as he wondered, _Do I tell them? I know I have been bad with keeping your secret, Gon and Killua, but do Edgeshot and Best Jeanist need to know? _Nezu grimaced again, "There is a benefit or reward they are giving him. It is something they can provide that will help him."

The other two heroes' eyebrows shot up. "What is this reward?" Best Jeanist asked in alarm. There were a few reasons that ran through the hero's mind, but he almost felt disgusted at what some of the more materialistic reasons could be for a child to work with villains.

"I will not say that. At least, not yet," Nezu responded firmly and lowered his head and shook it. The two stronger heroes each got more relaxed looks on their face, even though they still wanted to know why it was that Killua was working with villains while being a hero student. "What do you propose?" Nezu looked back up to Edgeshot.

"I was thinking that myself, Best Jeanist, and All Might, who could not make it today, will take him in for interrogation and anything else the law decides beyond that," Edgeshot responded confidently. "Best Jeanist can restrain him, and All Might and I can talk to him or use force as needed."

"Do you think that is enough to stop him, Mr. Principal?" Best Jeanist asked warily. "Surely three of the top five heroes in the country would be enough to stop him, right?"

Nezu shrugged with an unsure but serious look on his face. He knew this was not a matter to be taken lightly. "I want to believe that the three of you are enough, but I simply do not know. Nobody knows. I am not sure how powerful Killua is, or maybe he is not as powerful as he makes me believe. Confronting him would be at your own risk."

"That is a risk we heroes inherently take in our jobs," Edgeshot said right back, and Best Jeanist agreed next to him. The two looked at Nezu with confidence, showing that they were not going to be afraid of a 15 year-old child, especially with All Might on their side.

* * *

Gon had gotten to school a bit early, but later than he was originally hoping. He convinced Killua to leave earlier so that he could talk to his Class B friends after a week of not seeing them. But, while walking to school with Killua, the green haired teen constantly received looks of varying expressions including awe, disapproval, and even fear from strangers walking along the sidewalks and driving in their cars. The two teens put together that Gon was being recognized by being in the viral Stain video that Spinner talked about. So, they took a new back-alley path to reach U.A. that kept them out of sight from most people because Gon did not want the attention. The different route ultimately took longer than their standard one.

The moment Gon entered Class B, the eyes were on him. _Everyone must have seen the video…_ he thought nervously, thinking back to what the video showed as well when he watched it last night with Killua. _There was nothing too special about it. That helicopter camera person recorded everything, including me stopping Stain from attacking Endeavor. The weird theories people have of me now…_ Gon shuddered from just thinking about people have been saying which he read on online forums and comments on news articles.

"Yo, Gon! I saw that video of you stopping Stain, that was so manly!" Tetsutetsu shouted out first before any of the others got a word in. He jogged over to the door where Gon was still standing and stood right in front of him with a big toothy grin.

"But it was also very dangerous," Shiozaki scolded the grey haired teen from behind with a frown which applied to Gon as well for his own actions. The frown flipped into a small smile as she continued, "But I am glad you're okay." She clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes before mumbling some things about blessings that nobody could quite catch fully.

"The theories people are coming up with in the news and online are really weird and creepy," Kendo walked up too with a smile, but she stopped behind the grey haired boy. "I don't believe them, but I do wonder how you could handle Stain's insane killing intent?" She phrased it as a question, hoping she would get a response. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously, but Gon had yet to say a word because his classmates kept saying more and more.

"Exactly!" Tetsutetsu agreed. "I'm pretty sure I would've froze up there if Endeavor did, as unmanly as that is."

Gon eyed his friend curiously. "You've been saying manly a lot," he observed, and Kendo let out a laugh from next to Tetsutetsu.

The boy with a usually fierce expression scratched the back of his head and chuckled too, noticing that himself. "Haha, yeah, I guess Kirishima rubbed off on me a bit during our internship."

"Oh, Kirishima from Class A, right?" Gon asked though he knew the answer. "How did that go?"

"Yeah, him!" Tetsutetsu jumped right back into his outspoken voice. He smiled widely and made a fist and punched it into his left hand. "It was pretty cool, being with Kirishima and Fourth Kind! Although," he scratched his head again and looked up to the ceiling while thinking about the physical punishments he and his Class A friend received from the hero. _Does that count as physical abuse? _"Nevermind," he ended up saying, not wanting to get into that. His classmates gave him curious looks, wondering where he was going to go with his sentence that he abruptly ended. Tetsutetsu did not look back at them and instead focused his eyes on Gon.

"Kendo brought up a good point," Tokage said and walked up next to Tetsutetsu. "How did you not get scared of Stain?"

"Uh, I've been in front of other villains before when they used their killing intent," Gon replied in the steadiest tone he could manage. "I guess I've just gotten used to it."

The students around Gon went silent for a few moments before Monoma, who was still sitting at his desk, spoke up. "Have you been attacked before, Gon?"

"Not me, but people who were nearby did, and I was there too," Gon replied, saying the same thing he told Endeavor.

Monoma shuddered while imagining what that would feel like. Nobody else had a response, so he asked, "If it was just because you were near villains before, why is it that you could move but Endeavor couldn't? Seems weird that the Number 2 Hero wasn't able to do anything."

"I don't know!" Gon almost yelled and threw his hands up in the air. His classmates were shocked by sudden outburst, and he noticed their reactions. He continued in a quieter voice, "I don't know how I moved and Endeavor didn't, okay? So many people asked me about that. How do I explain something I don't know? I could move, and Endeavor couldn't. That's all there is to it."

Kendo had a thoughtful look on her face, but it quickly changed to a smile. "Don't worry, Gon. We won't ask you about it again."

Gon looked up to Kendo and remembered something he saw yesterday. "Oh, Kendo! You were in that commercial right? That was so cool!"

The ginger haired girl got a flustered look on her face, and Tokage turned around and snickered. "You and Yaoyorozu were perfect to be there with Uwabami."

"Uh…it was an interesting experience to say the least," Kendo said and scratched her face. Her eyes looked away from everyone else. "How is the preparation for final exams going, by the way?" she asked and changed the topic.

"Wait a minute…" Tetsutetsu said and stared at Kendo. "You started preparing for those?"

The girl nodded. "I actually had a lot of downtime during my internship, so Yaoyorozu and I would often study together."

"Trying hard to stay first, huh Kendo?" Monoma asked from his seat. Everyone spun around to their blond classmate who had gotten fourth in the class on the midterms.

Kendo shrugged in response and stared at Monoma. "I'm just trying my best. We're at U.A., and I don't expect final exams to be easy around here."

"Don't worry, Monoma, I'm aiming for first too," Tokage told the blond with a smirk. "You can continue being fine with not getting first." Tokage had gotten third on the midterm rankings, right behind the other recommended student, Honenuki.

Monoma narrowed his eyes at Tokage's jab. "I could get the highest marks if I wanted to," he said and crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her. He earned a scoff from Tokage, but she did not say anything.

"Gon, have you started preparing?" Shiozaki asked with noticeable concern. She knew he had not done well on the midterms. "I can help with anything if you would like me to."

The spiky green haired boy thought back to when he received his midterm marks. He had gotten 17th in the class, so he was nearly at the bottom. And even then, that was largely because Killua helped him a lot to learn the math. "Thanks, Shiozaki, I'll let you know. I have started, and Killua's been helping me. As you all know, math is my worst class, but everything else is going okay!" He gave a big smile which brightened up the room. _I'm so bad at math! I'd fail without Killua's help to teach me. I'm the worst at math in this class, and even Mr. Kan talked to me personally about that! But the other subjects make up a bit for it. History can be a bit hard too because I don't know any of it…I don't know how Killua does so well in this!_ His thoughts trailed to what must be happening in Killua's class down the hall…

Killua was checking the news on his phone. One article caught his eye, talking about rumours that the League of Villains and Stain's Followers were now working together. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the article. _It's just Edgeshot who told the media that he and the other heroes planned a raid on Stain's Followers, but they weren't there. He said the info may have been leaked somehow and gave some other potential reasons, and the media's making theories that Stain's Followers is with the League. Stupid news outlets. Always blowing things out of proportion, even if you're right. The theory doesn't make sense with what you know, yet you're still coming up with it because the League is hot news that gets views._

He sighed and put his phone away and entered his class. A lot of people were there, but he saw that Kaminari, Midoriya, and Bakugo were the first to notice him. He mentally prepared himself for the questions he knew he would get.

"Killua! How was that internship with Edgeshot?" Kaminari asked casually and made his way over. Killua, unlike Gon in the other class, walked past the entrance and over to his desk, passing by Kaminari through a different row. The blond who just asked a question saw that his friend was heading to his desk, so he turned around and walked close to where Killua was going to sit.

"It was fine, I got to do some cool stuff," Killua shrugged and looked up to the blond.

Kaminari nodded along and cracked a grin. "You know, I was actually doing my internship with Vlad King, right? The Class B homeroom teacher? Guess what he taught me!" Kaminari raised his right hand, and yellow sparks covered his hand. But Killua noticed that it was _just _his hand. He looked up to Kaminari with an impressed look. "I can shoot it out from here too, but only small amounts. Obviously, not gonna try that right now, but the basics you taught me helped a ton! Thanks for that, dude!"

Killua smiled, happy that he was able to help Kaminari. "No problem man. I'm glad you were able to learn it right."

"Anyways, I was just talking with Jirou and Mineta," the blond continued. "Seems your biggest plan flopped, huh? That's a bummer."

Killua shook his head from side to side. "I got the planning experience, so that was cool. We weren't allowed to fight, anyways."

Kaminari quickly nodded in agreement and put his hands up. "Oh yeah, of course. Those guys are dangerous. It's obvious to let the pros handle it."

"Have you two started for studying for finals?! I'm so stressed about that!" Ashido sighed out loud for the whole class to hear. She was temporarily sitting in the seat in front and to the right of Killua. She slumped in her chair for a moment before getting up to her feet and darting her eyes between the two boys.

"Oh man, finals!" Kaminari exclaimed in worry, completely losing his casualness from a few moments ago. "I'm so not ready! I'm doing so bad right now!" Kaminari had the lowest overall results on the midterms.

"There's a practical test too, that'll probably be hard," Mineta said smugly off to Killua's left. He added, "Good thing the finals won't, because I have good grades in my classes!"

"You got ninth on the exams?! I thought you were like us!" Ashido complained, thinking Mineta would be up there in the late teens like herself and Kaminari.

_Mineta got ninth? _Killua thought. _At least I didn't get lower than that pervert. Although, he wasn't perverted at all during the meetings over the last week. He says weird stuff in class sometimes, but he was fine last week. Guess he was just unnerved by me, like he and Jirou said. I only got eighth. I have to admit, U.A. is a bit tougher than I thought, but it's not bad. I'm not putting all my effort on school yet I'm still in the top half of the class. Wonder where everyone else placed? I think it's obvious that Yaoyorozu is first, and Iida might be second. Not sure about the rest, though…_

"Killua, what are you looking like for finals?" Kirishima asked. "You think it'll be hard?"

"No clue, honestly," he shrugged. "I'll just keep working as I need to. We'll see how finals go when they happen."

"Ashido, Kaminari, try your best on the finals!" the silver haired teen overheard Midoriya saying to the two students with the lowest grades in the class. "I would like to go on the forest camp with everyone if we can!"

_There's a forest camp? _Killua thought in bewilderment. _I had no idea. Sounds like a decent place for the Bakugo kidnapping to be set up. I wonder if Nezu will allow me to go or not? He knows what I've done in this world so far, and I bet Edgeshot told him a bit of what I did last week. Maybe Nezu has a plan to get rid of me before then…_ Killua shook his head almost imperceptibly. _That won't happen. I won't let that happen._

Aizawa soon entered the class, and so the school day began, and everyone quieted down.

* * *

_Do I go to All Might, or do I not? _Izuku Midoriya wondered to himself as the lunch bell rang and class was dismissed for their break. _It would be good if Gon talked to All Might and understood more about heroes. Gon has potential to be a great hero. He's crazy strong, he beat Kacchan! _Midoriya's eyes opened wide as he faced the floor and walked through the halls. His destination was supposed to be the school cafeteria, but he found himself headed to All Might's office. _I guess my feet feel the same way. Kacchan is one of the strongest people our age that I know. He's going to be competition as I try to climb to the number one spot too…but Gon beat him! That's crazy! His final attack was so…so, powerful._

He reached All Might's office door, and nobody was around. He knocked twice, and All Might opened the door in his muscle form. "Ah, Young Midoriya. It is lunch time. You should be eating, should you not?" He kept his muscle form and a big smile because he did not know if Midoriya wanted to enter or if he was going to stand outside the door.

"I just have something to ask," Midoriya said quickly, knowing that All Might would not want to stay in his muscle form when unnecessary.

All Might nodded and beckoned for the boy to step inside the office. Once the door was closed, the hero deflated and returned to his original skinny form. "What can I do for you, Young Midoriya?"

"It's about Gon from Class B," Midoriya started, and All Might's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal. "You know that he was there at our encounter with Stain. Well, I found out then, that Gon doesn't really understand heroes. I think he has great potential to be one considering he's so strong, and…he's nice, too. He can be a great hero, but he doesn't fully understand it. I thought maybe, you could talk to him about it…I mean, you're the best hero in Japan! One of the best in the world! There aren't many other sources that would be better than you for this topic."

All Might smiled and said, "That is very considerate of you, Young Midoriya. You recognized something Young Freecss could improve on in your brief talk with him. Is this your way of paying him back for his help to, help you learn One For All?"

Midoriya scratched his head and thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Um, no, not really," he replied. "I just want to help him be a better hero. I didn't even think about his help."

The hero nodded with another smile. "I would love to talk to him. I do not teach his class, so I am missing out on the talent Class B has."

"Great! Should I go bring him now, or after school, or…" Midoriya trailed off and left the decision to All Might.

_After school, Nezu wants me to go after Killua along with Best Jeanist and Edgeshot. They would prefer if Gon was not there. Perhaps after school would be the perfect time for this? Gon and Killua would be separated, and once I am done talking to Gon, I can head to where Best Jeanist and Edgeshot are right away. That sounds like a plan…_

"All Might?" Midoriya asked again with concern, wondering what his hero was thinking about for so long.

"Ah, sorry," he zoned back in. "Perhaps after school will work better for me. Right now, I have to eat lunch and do some work. You can bring him here after school if you would like."

The teen nodded. "Right! I'll be here then. Thanks, All Might!"

"Anytime, Young Midoriya!" All Might boomed and changed into his muscle form with a smile. He instantly deflated and began coughing while Midoriya gawked and watched on.

* * *

"Welcome back from your internships, everybody," All Might said in muscle form with a smile as he and Class A stood in front of Ground Gamma the first period after lunch. The area was very industrial and contained many factories that, through the pipes and other machines, formed a labyrinth of sorts. "To see how you have all grown, let us do a training exercise. This will be a rescue training race! You will be split into groups of five, and each group will go one at a time. The goal is to reach me, the victim, as quickly as you can while navigating through Ground Gamma. Speed is key, but remember to minimize the damage you do in your process!" He specifically pointed a finger at Bakugo who huffed at being called out.

He took a piece of paper out of nowhere and showed the class what was written. It was the four groups they would complete the exercise in. Group 1 had Sero, Iida, Ashido, Killua, and Midoriya. Group 2 had Ojiro, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Shoji, and Jirou. Group 3 had Hagakure, Mineta, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Kirishima. Group 4 had Sato, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Uraraka, and Todoroki.

"Alright, Group 1, get into your positions!" All Might said, pointing to the big screen behind him which showed the different places the five students would start from.

Killua headed to the northeast side of the industrial area where his starting position would be. _I know Midoriya must have gotten better with his mobility. Gon taught him how to use it more like Nen during the Sports Festival, so I'm guessing Midoriya got better with it over the internship. The rest of them are whatever, though Iida is injured from the Stain fight. He probably won't be at 100%. I'll just go with my usual power and see what happens._

"This whole group has crazy mobility," Kaminari noticed when the five were shown on screen.

"But Midoriya's always breaking his bones, should he be in this group?" Kirishima asked from right next to him.

"I'm not sure how good he is honestly, but we'll find out," Jirou said while staring up at the screen. Yaoyorozu nodded from next to her.

"I think Sero might win," Kirishima said and looked over to his sides at the other classmates. "What do you think, Bakugo?" he asked the student who was standing a little farther from everyone else.

"Deku's gonna come last," Bakugo said with narrowed eyes and watched the screen closely to see what his childhood friend would do. _I hope that pale freak falls_, he thought while staring at Killua in the screen._ He's annoying sometimes, and the fact that he's friends with Freaks makes it worse._

"Huh? I asked who you thought would win…" the redhead muttered in response.

The ash blond turned around with a glare. "I don't care who wins! I'll destroy all of their times and be the fastest in the class!"

"My bet's on Killua," Kaminari said with a confident smile. "Iida's good too, but he's injured."

Uraraka nodded from the opposite side of the group from the blond. "Iida might not be at 100%. He could've sat out and recovered."

"Group 1, start!" All Might's voice boomed from the many speakers around Ground Gamma.

In a moment, Killua activated his electricity and let it flow through his body. Blue electricity sparked around in arcs as he flew through the air, aiming for a particular pipe that was still a few metres ahead. He reached it, and then he jumped again, this time aiming for the top of a building. As he jumped, he searched to his sides to find All Might, but he had not found the hero yet.

On the opposite side of Ground Gamma, Sero was swinging across pipes, machines, and buildings, using his Tape which stuck to surfaces and then using the momentum to swing forward. In a sudden blur, Midoriya overtook him, jumping from surface to surface the same way Killua was.

"Deku and Killua have the same movement!" Uraraka exclaimed back where she and the rest of Class A were watching on the big screen.

"It seems like a coincidence, ribbit," Tsuyu said from next to her with a finger on her chin. "Doesn't look like they copied each other."

"It's so cool, he's just jumping so quickly!" Mineta said in awe and shock.

_That's how he was moving during our fight with Stain, _Todoroki thought back to what he remembered from then about Midoriya's style. "I think he became better at what Gon taught him at the Sports Festival," he said out loud for the class to hear.

Half the class spun to him with wide eyes and quickly turned back to the screen to check for themselves.

"You're right, it does look like that," Tokoyami confirmed with a nod. Several other heads nodded as well.

Midoriya was flying across the site while Iida was running on the ground and headed towards the building. Iida's Quirk, especially with the Engines located on his calves, did not help too much for aerial movement and jumping. At least, not in a way he knew how to use it effectively yet. Ashido was sliding across rooftops and machines and using her acid to scale taller buildings as she could not jump as high as Killua or Midoriya or swing up high like Sero.

Killua was closing in on the backside of some large industrial tank or reactor – whatever it was, the silver haired teen had no clue - that he saw All Might was on. He could see Midoriya and Sero approaching from the front, but he did not see Iida or Ashido in his brief glance.

Just as he reached the neighbouring building's rooftop, he noticed in his peripheral vision that Midoriya fell on the same roof but off to his left, face-first. _Probably slipped? Missed his footing? Whatever. _Killua spent a moment wondering if Midoriya was fine, but then Sero swung overhead and to both teen's sides and reached the top of the machinery where All Might was.

Killua scowled and made one last leap to catch up, but he could see Sero was already there. All Might yelled out, "Finish!" and handed something to Sero, who stood there with a big grin for finishing first in the best group.

The remaining groups quickly finished their races as well. Bakugo won in group 2 by using his explosions to fly through the air, and Tsuyu was the next closest to winning. The third group was filled with people who did not have great mobility Quirks outside of Yaoyorozu who could create anything to help her due to her Quirk's versatility. She ended up winning in group 3. Todoroki easily won in the fourth group considering the others were not too good with mobility.

"It was great to see your progress," All Might said once all the groups were done. "You have all advanced a lot with your Quirks since the start of the year, and even since the Sports Festival thanks to your internships. Anyways, that was all from me. Prepare for your final exams, and good luck on them!" The gave a thumbs up and ran away, back to his office.

* * *

School had just ended for the day, and Gon and Killua were ready to walk back to their motel room. "I'm going to need some more help with math today," Gon said seriously, and Killua nodded along because he knew that was the case.

Right then, a different green haired teen interrupted them with something that would change their plans slightly. "Ahem," Midoriya cleared his throat nervously and glanced between the other two boys.

"Hi, Midoriya!" Gon greeted with a big friendly smile.

"Hey, Gon, there's someone I want you to talk to, if you have the time," he said nervously. Midoriya locked his eyes with Killua, then trailed over to Gon and offered a small smile.

Gon looked over to Killua. The silver haired teen turned his head and shrugged. "It's your call. You'll get less study time."

The spiky green haired teen nodded and turned back to Midoriya. "Who is it? I kind of want to study, but if I think I should go talk to them, I'll come with you."

"Oh, it's uh, it's All Might!" Midoriya responded in an excited voice and with a full smile.

Killua's heart rate sped up very slightly after hearing All Might's name, but he did not show any visible reaction. He turned to Gon who seemed a little unsure of that. "Do you have a reason why?" Gon asked. "I really think I should study…not that talking to All Might wouldn't be cool!" he defended and quickly raised his hands.

"It's just, about some hero stuff…" the other green haired teen said in a bit of a dejected voice. "I understand if you're busy. Finals aren't going to be easy. I can tell All Might that you can't talk today, then?" Midoriya phrased it as a question to check what Gon's answer was.

"No, actually, meeting All Might would be cool," Gon changed his mind and answered with a big smile. "I could learn something from him, too. Let's go!" Now, the boy was delighted to meet All Might. He turned to Killua who was still watching him and added, "I'll try to get to the room as quick as I can." The silver haired teen nodded once and watched Gon go with Midoriya.

"You and Killua stay together?" Midoriya asked curiously once they were headed to All Might's office.

"Oh uh, no, we're just going to study together," Gon lied quickly, hoping Midoriya would believe it. Though, it seemed believable because final exams for the first semester were coming up. He had to lie because he did not want Midoriya asking why they lived together.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached All Might's office. Midoriya knocked, and a tall muscleman opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Welcome, Young Freecss, it is great to finally meet you after all I have seen and heard of you," All Might's voice boomed as he kept up his signature bright smile.

Gon had no problem looking up at the bright smile because he was often just as bright himself. "Nice to meet you too, All Might! And please call me Gon."

All Might nodded and darted his eyes over to Midoriya. The other teen got nervous, but All Might said, "Young Midoriya, do you mind if we talk alone?"

Midoriya's eyes flew open widely as he stammered, "O-of c-course! I don't want to invade! Just wanted to bring Gon here." He took a breath and turned around. He opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind him.

All Might sat down at his seat and gestured for Gon to sit as well. "Gon, Young Midoriya wanted you to talk to me for a reason. He greatly believes in your abilities of becoming a great hero…but he does not know if you properly understand what a hero is." _Though I do not blame you. I do not know if you and Killua know that I know your secret since Nezu told me, but it is possible heroes do not exist in your world. If I can share some knowledge, I will be very happy to have helped you._ He smiled and asked, "Tell me, is there anything you would like to know?"

"Why does a person get punished for helping someone if they're not a hero? If the result is the same," Gon added the second sentence while thinking back to the conversation with the Chief of the police force. He wanted All Might's opinion on this.

"For one, if a person uses their Quirk for that, it is illegal to do so without a license," All Might answered. Gon had a feeling the hero had a list of reasons. "So if the action was illegal, then letting that person go unpunished would be a signal to others that they can do the same thing and get away with it. And the results may not be as good as the first every time thereafter. Sometimes, a person who is not trained in using their Quirk may mess up and cause more harm than good."

"Then why not have some sort of Quirk lessons for people who want to learn?" Gon asked the same question again, but this time it was to a different person. He had asked the Chief about this but did not get an answer.

All Might paused for a moment and thought about it. "It sounds like a good idea, but I am not the government. I am not in charge of that. Financially, at least from what I can see, it would require hiring people to teach those lessons, and the teachers need to have the time to do the job. It is something worth considering, though. There are issues, but there are benefits as well."

Gon nodded, accepting the answer. _I hope I'm not here for so long that I get to see Quirk training lessons happen… _Another question popped up in his head, something that he wanted to know in the hospital while talking to Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida. "I'm sure you saw the Stain video, and how he saved Midoriya. Was his action 'right' or 'good', and if it was, who decides that?"

All Might hesitated for a few minutes. His smile dropped as he seriously thought about what Gon asked. "I do not think that has a yes or no answer," he replied after over a minute. "Young Midoriya was innocent, yet the Nomu took him away. Stain was 'right' to save an innocent from a villain, although the method he used could have been better. I am assuming the Nomu died from Stain's attack. If that is true, that action was not 'right'."

"So…it's both?" Gon asked with big curious eyes.

All Might nodded. "I believe so. I am not being biased towards Young Midoriya because he is my student. Saving an innocent from a villain is good, but killing the villain to get that outcome is not. It is not black or white, in my opinion. Other people may agree or disagree, but that is what I think."

Gon digested the answer. He saw All Might look up at the clock on the wall to check the time. "What does it mean to be a hero? Are heroes always taking the right action?"

"I do have to get going in a bit, but I do not want to leave you on such an important question," the hero answered. "I do not know why it is you struggle with these questions despite being in a hero course." _Actually, I completely do_. He stood up and smiled down at Gon. "Heroes follow the laws and procedures. They save innocents, legally. They fight villains when necessary without going overboard. They put their own ambitions aside to help achieve the greater good. Do not pick and choose who to save; save everyone you can. They save because it is the right thing to do."

"And if you had to choose between saving a friend or family member versus a stranger, who would you save?"

"Both," All Might replied in a heartbeat. "I aim to save both. I do not think about only being able to save one. There is almost always a way to save both. You just need to find it." He checked the clock again and was about to say he had to leave, but Gon interrupted.

"All Might, thanks for the talk. I want to talk again, but I know you probably have to be somewhere right now," Gon said abruptly and stood up. "Can we meet again sometime?"

The hero nodded. "Of course. I have to get going. Let us leave my office." All Might opened the office door, and the two headed outside. All Might sprinted off, but not before turning around and waving goodbye. "It was great talking to you, Gon! I do hope we can chat again!"

"Bye, All Might! Thanks again!" Gon waved back with a big smile. He was still taking in everything the hero had said.

All Might turned back around and flew out the front entrance of U.A. He leapt into the sky and put on an earpiece. "Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, I am on my way out from U.A. Have you found the target?"

"Yes, we have," a voice responded, sounding like Best Jeanist. "I will restrain him as you get closer." Best Jeanist gave his location to the Number 1 Hero who knew exactly where to go. He changed directions to go more to his left where he knew that intersection was.

"Thank you for the location. I will be there within two minutes," All Might notified and continued flying through the air.

Meanwhile, Killua was walking through the same back alleys he had to used to get to school earlier in the morning. _Someone's following me. Not sure if it's Edgeshot, and if it's just one person, but they're pretty good. Am I being targeted? Is this the result of Edgeshot talking to Nezu, or is it something else? I don't even know if Edgeshot and Nezu have spoken about me yet, but I don't see why they wouldn't. They both know I'm a threat. Whoever is following me,_ Killua thought as his eyes darkened. _Be prepared._

His clothes tightened. Killua could feel his shirt and pants stick to his skin in a very restrictive way. He felt like he was wearing clothes that were several sizes smaller than what he actually wore. Behind him, a very thin form snaked around from a corner and reformed itself as Edgeshot. Best Jeanist leapt down from the building next to him to stand right beside the Number 5 Hero.

"Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, what is this about?" Killua asked calmly.

The two heroes did not respond. Killua felt the approaching presence of another figure. A massive, muscular man dropped out of the sky and landed in front of the teen with his knees bent. He still wore his signature smile despite the gravity of the situation.

"Hello, All Might," Killua greeted with an innocent smile. The much taller man dropped his smile, and his mouth formed into a thin line. "Mind explaining what's happening?" Killua asked again. _Can I take on all three of them? Guess I won't have to wait too long to find out._

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay. I got busy with some things last week and didn't write much, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Killua's in a bit of a tough spot, but we'll see what happens. I just want to say that I will be skipping the Final Exams Arc. I might show some of it as a summary, but really, I don't know what to do. Nothing I think of will add anything. Speed + electricity is a hard combo to beat from what the teachers can offer, even when Killua limits himself. And Gon's reduced speed and strength would still be hard to face as well.**

**Training camp arc will be starting pretty soon. I have a fun little new idea for that which is irrelevant to the story but just something I want to write because it's cool. Since it's irrelevant, I'll just tell you, and see if anyone has feedback. I was thinking of writing a capture the flag game between Class A and Class B. I have no clue how a lot of the Class B Quirks work, but that's part of the reason why I want to write this haha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**If you read this chapter, I would really appreciate if you read my author's note at the end as well. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Mind explaining what's happening?" Killua asked, not trying to move because of the restraining Best Jeanist was using. The moment the jeanist hero dropped down from the building, Killua's legs were pulled together, and his arms remained down but were now pulled together behind his back rather than at his sides. His shoulders had been forced backward too. _Is his restraining stronger because he's closer, or did he just strengthen it? Either way, it's not too strong._ _I could rip out of it._

"Killua, we are here to ask a few questions and take you with us, if you want to cooperate," Edgeshot explained patiently, though when Killua turned his head to see the hero, his eyebrows were narrowed which showed he was taking this seriously…and maybe he was a bit upset, too.

"I can answer your questions, but I'm not interested in going anywhere with you," he replied with disinterest.

"We can take you by force, and we can talk in a police station," Best Jeanist suggested calmly as an alternative.

Killua would not show it, but his heart was pounding. From the videos he watched, All Might was leagues stronger than anyone else in Japan. He was far above Endeavor, who was the second strongest hero in the country. The big man in a blue and red costume had not said anything yet. Killua sighed and lowered his head to stare at the ground. He raised it again, "Please, just stop. I'm only doing what I'm doing because I have to. There's something I need. I understand you're all heroes and need to stop me from doing villainous things, but it would be in our best interest if you could let it go."

All three heroes around him frowned. "That is not something we will wrap our heads around," Edgeshot said in a cold voice. He looked over at Best Jeanist while they were both behind Killua. The teen did not turn around, but both heroes nodded at each other. Best Jeanist's restraining power strengthened against Killua even more. It began to squeeze his skin, but he ignored the faint pain.

"Why are you doing what you're doing?" Edgeshot demanded. "Principal Nezu did not explain this to us."

"Not properly," Best Jeanist added on.

"I told you, I need something from them," the teen responded calmly, but he knew the situation would escalate. "It's something only they have. I'm not going to tell you what, but-"

"You have to tell us," All Might demanded suddenly. He was not smiling; he was being serious. Even though he had a vague idea of the answer, he asked anyways for the other two heroes who did not know.

"No way. It's a secret," Killua refused them. He kept his mouth shut to not say anything more.

"As you wish. Force it is," Edgeshot said in a cold voice. He activated his Quirk in an instant. Killua sensed the hero coming, so he ripped through Best Jeanist's binding by flooding himself with Nen. The time spent ripping out was too long, though, as Edgeshot struck Killua near his right shoulder. The teen grimaced through the pain, expecting the attack to be weaker, but he was still fine.

Edgeshot tried snaking away, but Killua grabbed him and electrocuted him in the blink of an eye. Best Jeanist had barely moved but was about to activate his Quirk again, so the teen flashed behind him and delivered a chop to the hero's head before Best Jeanist could do anything.

Within two seconds, Killua had beaten both Edgeshot and Best Jeanist. Edgeshot unfolded himself and fell to the ground only a split second before the other hero. Killua glared up at All Might and leaped forward to get a chop on his neck too, but All Might blasted into the air with a shockwave and sent wind flying everywhere. Killua closed his eyes to stop dust and pebbles from getting in his eyes while the Number 1 Hero dropped down immediately right between where the other two heroes were down behind Killua.

Killua spun around instantly in a defensive position. His eyes widened in extreme shock that All Might had jumped over him so quickly to dodge his attack.

"Judging by your reaction, you were expecting to get me too," All Might stated as a serious observation rather than an arrogant taunt. He looked down at the two heroes and studied them, keeping Killua in his peripheral vision.

"They're not dead, I just knocked them out," Killua called out, answering the blond hero's unasked question. "They should be up within an hour."

All Might only nodded. He glanced back up at the 15 year-old boy in front of him who was still ready to fight. All Might furrowed his eyebrows, and Killua took it as a sign of potential aggression. The teen lunged forward again with his right hand sharper than a knife.

All Might was not scared. He grabbed the boy's wrist out of the air and locked onto it with an iron grip. Killua did not try breaking out and instead clawed his other hand at the hero, only to get the same result. Narrowing his eyes, Killua lifted his feet and his whole body to be parallel to the ground. He bent his legs and, with some Nen, launched a powerful kick with both legs in All Might's chest.

The hero grunted, possibly in pain, and let go of Killua who jumped back a few meters. The teen was still ready to fight, but he noticed All Might was perfectly fine after his kick. He sensed no harmful intent from the hero, so he relaxed his muscles and straightened his body.

"I get the feeling you don't want to fight?" Killua asked in an unsure voice.

"I see no reason to fight you, especially not in a small alleyway such as this," All Might responded coolly. "It does not seem to be in your best interest. This is a narrow space, and if we go somewhere more open, it will attract lots of unwanted publicity. That does not sound good for either of us." He paused for a moment as the two studied each other. "You seem like a smart boy. I hope you recognize that now is not the time to fight."

_He's not even hurt after a Nen enhanced kick from both of my legs…oh right, people here have a natural resistance to Nen because every Quirk uses their life energy. No wonder it did nothing._ "I see your point, but what would you rather do instead?" Killua had to ask.

"Do you mind if we carry them and head somewhere inside a building?" All Might asked, pointing down at Edgeshot and Best Jeanist. "We can talk in a more private setting than this."

Killua raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the request, but nodded. He figured they would not fight inside a building considering All Might's ridiculously powerful punches would likely cause too much destruction. _And if he didn't use powerful punches, it wouldn't do a whole lot to me._ He stepped forward and picked up Edgeshot while All Might picked up Best Jeanist.

They found a warehouse which was empty for the day. Upon closer inspection of the building, the warehouse had been unoccupied for quite some time, not just today.

The boy and the man placed Edgeshot and Best Jeanist on the floor. They stared at each other, All Might still keeping his muscular form up.

At last, All Might let out a long sigh. "Killua…I do not want to keep this from you. I know your secret, which is also Gon's secret. Nezu told me, a while back, but I can assure you I have not told anyone else."

Killua's eyes widened in shock at first, but then he narrowed them in anger. _I should've expected Nezu to tell others without telling us._

All Might continued regardless, "Since I know your biggest secret, it is fair for you to know mine." Wordlessly, the buff hero was surrounded by smoke in the blink of an eye while the teen looked on in confusion but made sure he was ready for any sudden attack.

The smoke cleared, and instead of the tall, muscular, broad-shoulder hero who was just standing there before, taking his place was a much skinner man who almost looked like a skeleton.

Killua lost his apprehensive look and straightened his back and legs. "This is, you, All Might?" In his head, he thought of Bisky. _Her muscular form was her real form. I don't know if that's the case here – which of these is All Might's true form? Is it both?_

The skinny man nodded. "I am All Might. This is how I truly look when I am out of the public." He paused for a moment and stared down at his shirt right where his injury was. He felt pain just by looking down at it and being aware the injury was there. "I want to tell you a bit about All For One and myself. A bit of our past. And my hope is you can explain some things to me in return. Fighting will not solve anything." All Might shook his head to remind himself of that. "You are very powerful, taking out Edgeshot and Best Jeanist in a couple seconds. I do not know which of us would win if we fought, but there is no use in finding out."

Killua shrugged, not really agreeing or disagreeing. He was rather indifferent, though he was curious to see if he could beat the hero or not. "What do you want to talk about?"

All Might raised his shirt a bit and showed an awful-looking injury he had. "Some years back, All For One and I had a fight. This is an injury I was left with. The injury limits my power and how long I can keep my muscular form. Once my time limit runs out, I am forced to turn into this." He stared back down at his arms and grimaced at the lack of strength they had in comparison to his buff form.

"How many people know about this form?" the silver haired teen asked curiously. "I've never seen it. Definitely something you want to keep hidden, though I can't think of why."

"I do not want the world to lose hope in me by showing them this weak form," All Might explained. "If the world knew this was what I really looked like, citizens would lose their faith, and more villains would rise because they would not be as worried of me."

Killua nodded as that made sense. _Can't help but wonder if it's also for his own fame and reputation. I don't know much about his personality, but Stain considers him to be a true hero, so that's good. I doubt I'm right about the fame and reputation part. _"And you injured All For One? And now he looks…how he looks?"

All Might paused for a moment with his mouth open. "I do not know what he looks like right now. But yes, I did injure him, yet neither of us truly beat the other back then."

"So you and All For One are enemies?"

All Might bounced his head side-to-side and thought it over. "I suppose you could call us that." There was silence. Killua did not know if he wanted to know anything else. He did not know if he quite cared about their history, as interesting as it may be. He had to get back to the motel where Gon would undoubtedly question why Killua took so long to get back.

"So, I know your reasoning for why you work with the League," All Might began slowly. "All For One is a manipulative man. He has, a Quirk that can send you back?" he asked with a raised eyebrow because he was never confirmed that the villain had a solution.

Killua hummed in agreement and grumbled, "I know he's manipulative. Don't understand why he makes me do this stuff for something like using his Quirk once or twice."

"And," the hero pointed down towards Edgeshot and Best Jeanist. "They are not dead, which I was half expecting after the things Detective Tsukauchi told me. Why is that?"

"Do you want me to kill them?" Killua asked incredulously.

All Might shook his head. "I would not allow you to. Or at least, I would attempt to stop you from doing so."

"You didn't stop me when I knocked them both out," Killua pointed out rhetorically. He shoved his hands into his pockets and added, "I could have killed them there. I chose not to. I don't kill for fun."

"When you spoke with Tsukauchi, you sounded sure you would kill anyone in your path," All Might objected in return. "Then why spare them?"

"If they annoy me again, I promise you they won't be alive," the teen shot back in annoyance. "They should just let me be. I don't belong here, I should have nothing to do with any of you." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared off to the side at the empty warehouse and grey-coloured wall.

_Then maybe I should always be around any time you need to be confronted, _All Might thought. He did not say anything for a few moments. The hero was analyzing what Killua had just told him. "You say you have nothing to do with this world, yet you are helping ruin it by assisting All For One with his plans? How does that work? You cannot break our laws and say our laws do not apply to you because you are not from this world and have nothing to do with it, while helping ruin it! You cannot tell us to let you go when you break our laws." He shook his head, "No, we are heroes. We must do something."

Killua's eyes opened huge. _Damn, he has a good point. I'm a hypocrite, and I didn't even notice it! That never came to my mind! _"What do you think my options are, then?"

"Your _legal _options are to let the justice system punish you accordingly and then let the heroes handle your problem and find a way back for you," All Might said a bit too harshly. "If you continue down this current path, well…I cannot say with any certainty what may happen. But at least one of us will not be happy with the outcome."

"That legal option doesn't sound appealing," Killua said plainly. "It sounds like it'll take too long. I don't want to surrender to the heroes. If I get punished, okay, whatever. If I don't, I'll be forced into staying in school for however long it takes for you guys to find someone with a Quirk that can help me and Gon." The teen narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I don't have that kind of time."

"Why not? What is the hurry?"

Killua froze, thinking back to his world. Walking along and travelling the world with Alluka next to him… He cleared his mind and shook his head. He lowered his head so he was looking at the floor and shook his head again, trying to keep tears out from his eyes after being reminded of his failure to protect his sister. He would not cry over this. He knew he would get back home and save her. He whispered in a faint voice, "There's someone waiting for me. Someone, who needs me."

All Might's eyes widened huge as the thought never crossed his mind. _Of course! I am so silly. How could I forget that he and Gon must have a family that is waiting for them?! _"I understand," he said softly now that he had a better picture of the boy. "Well, not fully," he added more strongly to correct himself. "I do not understand what it is like to be in a completely new world. But I have begun to understand why you are working with the villains. You have a need to quickly go back home, but we are stopping you. I see it now."

"It doesn't matter," Killua replied flatly and in a much stronger voice that was a bit louder than his conversational tone. "You and All For One are enemies, which means your goal is to stop him. My goal is to get him to send me and Gon back, and for that, I need to do what he says. There's a conflict of interest here, and I don't think we can get past it." He shook his head to confirm he believed what he said. "You're a great hero, All Might," the teen continued suddenly. "I really do appreciate your effort in understanding me. It's too bad we'll have to fight. If not today, then maybe tomorrow, or another day."

All Might shook his head as if he did not agree with that. "It may not be me who you fight. My fight is with All For One, and that has been decided for years before you came to this world."

Killua raised an eyebrow as he searched his brain for the answer to who he might have to fight if it was not All Might. "Then who would I fight?"

The hero did not give a direct response. "Your friend Gon seems to have taken an interest in the hero society from what I can tell. That is what I talked to him about just before I came to you, in case you were not aware."

"Yeah…Midoriya came up and asked Gon if he wanted to talk to you…" the teen recalled in a suspicious voice. He narrowed his eyes and thought, _Is he saying-_

"I think, if it comes down to it, there will be a decision for you, Gon, or both of you, to make," All Might continued steadily. "And he may not take the same side as you."

Killua snorted. "I don't buy that. Gon wouldn't fight me." _Would he? No way._ "His goal is to go home too."

"But he believes much more strongly in helping this world," All Might countered immediately. "Or at the very least, not harming it," he added on second thought considering he did not really know Gon's intentions.

Killua froze again as this was something he remembered talking to Gon about a while back when they first came to the world. _Gon never wanted to interfere with this world because we don't belong here!_

"It seems you understood what I mean," All Might said strongly in a serious voice. "While you merely say you do not have anything to do with us, but actively work with villains and go against what we do, Gon has stayed mostly neutral and may now be thinking of helping us. _He _is sticking to your words of not wanting to interfere, and hence, not taking actions that change our country too drastically."

The silver haired teen shook his head again, refusing to believe that this was the change his best friend was going through. "There's no way Gon would go against me. He needs to get home too. Our only known way of doing that is through All For One." He glared up at the hero who looked back with an expectant look, knowing Killua was about to say more. "You might convince Gon to fight Shigaraki or any other villains. But he won't fight me, and I doubt he'll fight All For One."

"I get the feeling that your friend believes he may have to help you, or help me and the other strangers of this world," All Might said which was a little unrelated to what Killua just finished saying. "He asked me if I would save a friend or family member, or a stranger. I responded by answering that I would save both because there is usually a way for that to happen. You just need to look for it."

"That's…interesting," Killua answered and scratched his head, not sure what else to say. "It does sound like a hero's response."

All Might hummed in agreement. "Indeed, and I believe in my answer. I would look for a way to save both people."

"But you think Gon sees that in the future, huh?" Killua repeated a summary of what All Might just said. He stared down towards the floor in a contemplative way. "We'll see what happens. Anyways, what do you plan on doing now that you know more about my story?"

Now All Might scratched his head. "I see no simple answer. I understand why you want to go home so quickly. Someone is waiting for you; I understand. But, I do not like that you are helping my number one enemy harm this world."

"I don't think you're going to just let me go, are you." The teen said it more as a statement because he knew what the answer was. "But I agree with you that fighting doesn't seem like a good solution. Doesn't do anything good for either of us, really. Everyone would know about it, and the media would record everything they can. It'll raise so many questions about me, and then the whole world will see me as a villain, which sounds annoying." He sighed after saying all that. He put his head in his hand as he thought about it more deeply. He looked back up, "Does Nezu have any leads on a Quirk to get us home? He was saying he'd do research."

"He has worked a lot, and gotten other people he trusts on it too, though I do not think he told the others his reasoning to search for such a Quirk," All Might responded and quickly added the second part. He did not want Killua thinking more people knew his secret, and Killua did not know they knew. "I doubt he has found anything of use for you. Most people would never even know if they could send you to a different world because the need never came up to use their Quirk in such a way."

"Well, the need's here now," Killua answered back sharply. He gained a more serious look and came back to the question that bothered them both. "So, where does this leave us?"

The hero had a very uncertain look. This was a very complicated situation. He thought about it for a long while but still came up with nothing. He sighed, "I am very unsure. Sending you to jail does not seem right, considering you really do not belong here. It seems that, because Nezu has not found a promising offer for you, you will go back to working with the League. Me and the other heroes do not want you doing that. The way to stop you is to arrest you, but then the circle repeats itself."

The way All Might phrased it frustrated Killua greatly. His fingers twitched as he said in a low tone that rose as he spoke more, "This could all be solved if All For One just used his damn Quirk to send me and Gon back!"

"You could help us take down All For One," All Might suggested hopefully and with a smile.

Killua shook his head immediately and rejected the idea. "No way. How am I going to get him to use his Quirk then?" He paused for a moment as another thought came to mind. "It's clear that he's the problem," Killua declared almost angrily.

"I am glad you see that now," All Might said in a more upbeat tone. "Really. I am happy that I could open your eyes. Me, Nezu," he pointed over to the unconscious figures of Edgeshot and Best Jeanist, "Them, and any other heroes. We are not your enemies. I hope you can see that as well."

Killua plopped down to the floor and stretched out his legs and kept his hands behind him. "Yeah, I can see that. But you also don't have a solution for me. I said this to Nezu, but if you find someone of your liking who can fix our problem, I'd be happy to take their help." He frowned and added in a low voice, "But you haven't found anyone like that."

All Might clenched his jaw at what Killua said. It felt like a punch in the gut. _He is right, and there is nothing I can say to defend Nezu, or the heroes in general. It really does seem like All For One is his only hope, but he does not like that hope either._ The hero took a deep breath. "Let this be a warning, Killua. If I get word that you continue doing work with the League, then we will fight next time. It will be more harm for you than for me. The world will ask you everything you do not want to reveal, and it will make your life harder."

Killua shot up to his feet and stretched his arms. "Why not just fight now?" The ex-assassin actually wanted to fight the hero right now.

All Might raised an eyebrow like the boy was crazy. "I am giving you the option to mend your ways. You want to throw it away and expose yourself today?"

"Why are you giving me a chance? You know I probably won't take it," Killua retorted back.

The hero looked down at his fellow heroes who were unconscious. "You gave them a chance. I will give you on as well. One last chance for you to, hopefully, fix your ways."

Killua nodded in understanding, though he did not see himself stopping his work with the League. He noticed All Might take a seat on the floor with a relaxed composure. Killua gave a small smile. "Thanks again, All Might. You really are a great hero."

The way Killua said it, All Might knew the conversation was over. The hero dipped his head slightly as a nod. "I will wait for them to get back up. You can go along with your day."

The teen spun around and began walking away, but All Might could not help but think he had left something to say, something he needed to say but had not this whole time. "Killua," the hero called out, hoping the boy would stay a few more minutes. Killua turned his head and looked back with slight curiosity in his eyes. "There are a few more things I want to tell you about All For One. I know him far better than you," he had to add to convince Killua it was worth staying back.

Killua turned his body completely and began stepping back closer to the spot he was previously standing in. "What is it?"

"As we both agreed, he is a very manipulative man," All Might began. "Long ago, when Quirks first appeared, All For One would often help people but expect something in return from them. He wanted people to follow his orders, the same way you are doing for him right now. The problem is, while it is possible All For One will follow through with sending you and Gon back after you do his tasks, there is no guarantee. If his plan goes as he wants, and you helped him, what reason does he have to send you back? He can keep someone strong on his side if he deems that strength necessary in the future."

Killua thought about the information, but All Might continued without letting him fully think about it. "My fight is with All For One. I have every intention of stopping him, once and for all. If I succeed, he may not send you back in that case either. There is no guarantee he will do what you want him to."

The ex-assassin nodded along as this was something he thought about before. "I know, but I'll have to show him I have some power over him too." He turned to the side and stared at the floor in fury. "Though, I hate doing things other people tell me. I was done with that a few years ago."

"I told you that you can continue however you want, but I recommend searching for an alternative," All Might suggested hopefully. "If you do his work but do not get rewarded, you will be back at the beginning. You are not guaranteed All For One's help, as much as he kept his word for other people in the past. You are a special case. If he helps you, you are gone. In the past, those people he helped still remained in this world."

Killua did not look up from the floor, though he lost some of his anger. After several seconds, he turned his head and looked at All Might with a thoughtful glance. "I think I have an idea for that. A backup. I need to think about it, but can you meet me here tomorrow, at the same time?"

All Might hesitated for a moment before giving a single nod. "I will try my best to make it here." He was silent for a bit before continuing with an observation. "I think you are a good person in an unfortunate scenario, but I know you can get out of it."

The silver haired teen began walking off to the exit with a sad smile on his face which he did not show to the hero. He dipped his head and said, "Yeah, I've thought of that line before." _That's something I knew when I left the Zoldycks. I wanted to be a good person, but I was stuck being an assassin until I left._ All Might stared after the boy who was just about to leave the building with a sad look in his eyes as well.

Killua headed back to the motel, and Gon was pacing around the room in confusion of where his friend had gone. "Killua!" Gon nearly yelled as soon as he got back. "Where did you go? I need to study!"

"Sorry, seems I got tracked down by Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, and All Might," Killua shrugged. "Nothing really happened. All Might's strong."

"All Might…?" the green haired teen mumbled in confusion. "But he was talking to me after school…"

"He came after me right after talking to you," Killua explained. "Best Jeanist restrained me, but I broke through it. I knocked him and Edgeshot out, but I couldn't do anything to All Might. We didn't end up fighting. He let it go, and we talked for a while instead."

"What, did he end up saying?" Gon asked and swallowed his fear. Killua had a habit of not making things seem like a big deal even though they might be huge.

Killua thought back to the conversation and went through it in his head to describe any important parts. "Well, All Might understands why I'm helping All For One. I told him I'm in a hurry because Alluka's waiting back home. He understood the urgency of that. But we both realized fighting doesn't solve anything. It would get me more publicity, so maybe more people would come up and offer help if they have a Quirk that might help." Killua paused and mulled over what he said. "That's not bad, but there could be bad consequences of revealing our story to the world."

"Okay, well, it doesn't seem like you're in trouble, unless you left that out…" Gon said hesitantly but tilted his head as if it was a question as well.

"He said he'll fight me if I do any more villainous things, but, I don't know, we'll see," Killua said with a shrug and a sigh. He did not know what else to say. The end of his conversation with All Might made him realize how confusing his dilemma was.

"Okay, we'll deal with it later," Gon brushed it aside. He pointed at his books that were scattered across the bed. "Can you help me with math now?"

Killua hummed in agreement and got his own books out. He paused for a few seconds and stared towards his friend and watched him get onto the bed. "Gon," he said with such a serious tone that Gon turned over to him immediately, wondering what he was going to say to use such a voice. Killua stared with such intensity, and the green haired boy got uncomfortable because he had never seen his friend look like this before. There were several long seconds of silence where neither of the two blinked.

"Hm?" Gon said, unsure if Killua would continue his sentence.

"If it came down to it," the silver haired boy began, not cutting eye contact. "Would you support me and All For One, or would you support the heroes, like All Might?"

Gon opened his mouth but quickly pursed his lips. He knew this was an important question. _All Might must've told Killua what I asked him, and that is leading to this. I have to think carefully! _He thought about it for several moments, not letting his big brown eyes leave Killua's intense blue ones. He could not pull away because it would show hesitance.

At long last, Gon remembered something and let out a smile. "Both," he responded surely, knowing this was the right answer. "I would help you and the heroes. Though," he added and finally cut eye contact. He looked down at the bed with a sad look in his eyes. He raised his eyes back up and stared at his friend. "I don't understand why you and the heroes have to be in two different groups. I realized in this world that our world doesn't have heroes. When we get back home, I don't have anything planned besides helping you get Alluka back. I'll go to Whale Island, and then what? I'm a Hunter, but what am I hunting? The first rule of being a Hunter is that I have to hunt something, but I have nothing. I found Ging, now I don't know what to do. I'm realizing here that this hero stuff is a little familiar to me, but I put it away when Kite was killed." A sad look emerged on his face again as he continued in a quieter voice, "Maybe I can bring that back and find something to hunt at home."

Killua took a step back as his eyes widened in shock. _'Both'. __That's the same thing All Might told you. So, you want to believe in it now? The heroes are really changing you? That's not a bad thing. You've had this hero stuff on your mind for some time now, since the internship, actually. You talked to multiple people about heroism. It sounds like you think what you learn here might help you when we get back. I've seen you help people before, so maybe you'll find something that aligns. _

Killua continued his thoughts, but about a different matter. _The end goal here is to go home soon, so how that happens, makes no difference to me. That's why, I need to think about my backup plan…tonight. Listening to All For One might not be the answer. Not when he's so controlling…just like my family._

* * *

In a modestly lavish apartment in Musutafu, Principal Nezu sat alone at a table and thought about an upcoming potential problem he foresaw. _The training camp for the first year hero courses is going to happen soon. Nobody except for me and the teachers going on it will know the location. But how do I feel about Killua being on this trip? I do wonder what he may do, or what he may bring. What if the League of Villains attacks because he gave them the location of the camp? Would they even need to attack? Perhaps if they want something, then yes, I could see that being a possibility. _

_If there is a rule implemented that phones are not allowed there…that rule would raise questions from the staff and students. Students would wonder why they cannot bring their phones. If they want to call their families, they would not be able to do so. Staff would wonder why phones are not allowed as well. I would have to explain the Killua situation…which, I suppose, is not really a bad thing. Having more eyes on him is justified._

_The best solution, in my opinion, would be to not allow Killua to go on this camp. _Nezu smiled in satisfaction at the outcome of his thoughts. _It still raises questions from his classmates and staff, but it does not mean we have to enforce the no phones rule. I do not think that rule is a good one when we could remove the problem. It is unfair, but this is what he has chosen, and what we are forced to do in return. It is to ensure the safety of our students. We would need to make sure no one else informs him of the location too, but we can iron the kinks out later. For now, I will propose this plan to All Might and receive his feedback._

* * *

Neat the League of Villain's hideout bar in Kamino Ward, Tomura Shigaraki stood in front of his teacher, All For One, after quite some time of not physically seeing the older man.

"Tell me Tomura, what can I do for you?" All For One asked.

"I was wondering, what exactly are your plans for Killua? If you wouldn't mind telling me, of course," Shigaraki asked in return.

All For One let out a chuckle. "Sure, I will let you know what is going through my mind. Killua's next task is actually yours, as you know. You want that U.A. student to join you, so he will help you with that. But after that, I can feel that at some point in the near future, I will be fighting All Might."

Shigaraki's lips curved down immediately after hearing All Might's name, but the hand that covered his face blocked All For One from seeing the frown.

All For One continued, "When that happens, I do plan on killing All Might and continuing with my plans. However, Killua and Gon are in this world at the moment. We do not know how powerful they are as we do not know their full potential. My plans have to deal with these two completely random variables that I could not expect. I see four possibilities when I fight All Might."

All For One paused for a second, and Shigaraki nodded, signalling that his teacher could continue. "The first possibility is that Killua and Gon are not near All Might and I, so their impact is nonexistent. My plans will go as I planned, and I will kill All Might. The second is that Killua is with me, in which case, I will tell Killua I can send him back if he kills All Might. Then we can fight in a two versus one. The third possibility is that Gon is also there, and if Gon opposes Killua, I can get the two to attack each other while I fight All Might. In this scenario, I can get rid of all three of them. The final scenario I see is that myself or Killua convince Gon to fight All Might, so it can be a three versus one, or whatever happens in the moment. I assume Gon also wants to go home, so he may join us with some convincing. In each of these scenarios, I accomplish my goal of killing All Might. Anything else is an added bonus."

Shigaraki digested the information for over a minute. At last, he nodded. "Those all sound reasonable. What if Killua turns on you, or convinces Gon and they both turn on you?"

All For One let out a laugh. "That is not possible. They both need me. I am their only hope of sending them back. Although," he gave a sinister grin, "I do not know if I will send them back after reaching my goal, depending on what happens to them. If they need me, they will listen to me. And if they are powerful, why would I let one or two powerful people away from me until I have no need for them?"

Shigaraki let out a sinister laugh as well. "Yes, Teacher, we can use them for our goals. I should have never doubted you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this wasn't how a lot of you wanted it to go, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I really tried to explain why Killua vs All Might at this particular time wouldn't make a lot of sense so you guys see the reasoning. I also twisted around the plot for the rest of the story going forward while writing this chapter. I realized there was a way to do this while making more sense with Killua's history and personality. I hope you guys will like it, though I suspect some people will say they don't like it because it might ruin how this story has been built. I'll try my best to explain everything fully when possible so that the plot makes sense for everyone.**

**About Killua vs All Might, everyone in the reviews is MASSIVELY underrating All Might. In terms of speed, All Might is likely faster than Killua. All For One said (in canon!) that it took All Might 30 seconds to travel 5 km. That's equivalent to 600 km/h. In HxH during the election arc, I think one of the Zoldyck butlers following Godspeed Killua said he would take 10 minutes to run 40 km through the forest. That's 240 km/h, but it was on unfavourable terrain. He could run faster on better terrain (maybe 300 or 350 km/h) and he is 15 in this story and not 13, so adjust for a bit more speed and you get to around 400 or 500 km/h. That's still a fair bit slower than All Might. Killua's reaction speed is definitely faster when he uses Whirlwind, so there is that, but I don't know how big of a deal it makes if they're not fighting close range.**

**Next, if you look at strength, yes Killua is very strong physically. But so is All Might. I don't know of any numbers for All Might's strength, but we know his smashes can destroy buildings or even blocks of buildings from just the air cannons. His air cannons are easily strong enough to scatter any electricity Killua uses, and he's strong enough to damage Killua when you take surrounding buildings into consideration.**

**Then there's durability. Killua has high pain tolerance and durability if he uses his **_**Ten **_**perfectly. But it's hard to perfectly protect yourself if you get launched through several buildings. All Might took ****a strength-Quirk boosted attack from All For One, got sent flying through multiple blocks of buildings, and came back with only a few scratches. I doubt he can take Killua's sharp hands or electricity for long, but All Might's durability is definitely really high as well.**

**Overall, if they were to fight, my opinion is that All Might would win 60:40 or 70:30 or something like that. ****He can easily fight at a distance without needing to get close (which limits Killua's assassin abilities), and his smashes are simply too strong and destructive from afar. It's unlikely for Killua to win in my opinion, but not impossible. Of course, we'll never know the canon outcome of this fight because it's probably never happening.**

**Now, onto the next thing. Some people are complaining about Gon, so let me address that. First, to the person who said Gon is not altruistic...where did you see his altruism in the last chapter? He asked All Might a question where All Might gave his opinion. Gon didn't do anything, he's simply learning. Your whole comment is irrelevant since it doesn't even apply to the previous chapter. Secondly, what's even wrong with Gon changing? Is it not okay for a character to change? Gon is 15 in this story too. He's had time to think about his actions during the Chimera Ant arc, and his friendship with Killua which didn't seem the same at the end of the anime as it did in the beginning. It's very likely Gon would change over the next couple of years as he had more time to reflect on his past. This is my interpretation of that change, and the MHA world is a perfect place to further accelerate this kind of change. As Killua says in this chapter, the hero stuff has been on Gon's mind for a bit now. We've seen his recent interactions about heroism with Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Stain, the Chief, and now All Might.**

**Finally, to the other person who said stuff about Gon being indifferent to Killua's killing and whatever...again, where is this coming from? Killua didn't kill anyone in the last chapter, nor did he tell Gon anything about killing people. I agree that Gon was indifferent that Killua was an assassin and has killed people in front of him. If you read this chapter, I hope the Killua and All Might conversation explains Gon's stance on killing in this world.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long author's note. I had to cover a lot of stuff and I didn't want to leave it alone. I'm tired of seeing negative comments that point out something they dislike with no feedback on how it can be fixed, or bashing an old chapter that I'm not going to change now. It just makes writing really frustrating and sometimes I don't even want to write the next chapter. I've never said it, but I really appreciate the people who say they enjoy this story and look forward to the next chapter. It means a lot, and it actually motivates me to write more knowing that people like it. The Gon comments I got were fine and relatively constructive, at least they described why they didn't like Gon in this story. I just don't think what they said has much application to this story/the chapter they reviewed, but I will make sure I explain Gon more in the future chapters anyways.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

At night, while Killua lay on the floor, he heard Gon snoring softly as the other boy slept. But not Killua. He had some thinking to do. _Backup plan…backup plan. Depending on how the plan goes, it could become my main plan, but I'm not sure yet. There are some things that other people need to agree or disagree on before I can understand how this plan can go._ He stared up at the ceiling in the darkness and thought about Gon. He shook his head, _No, I can't really see Gon doing any of this. Well, he could, but I'd rather do it myself in case he messes something up._

_I need to talk to All Might again. And I need to talk to All For One too. They're both important to this, so it's important that I talk to them so I know what I should do. I need a way to get the attention of the world…which I found out while talking to Gon when I got back. I have my way of getting people's attention. There are some things that rely on All Might, so I just hope he agrees._

Killua paused his thinking again. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the ceiling. _Tsk. All For One. You're a nuisance. I left for the Hunter Exam because I didn't want to follow my parents' dreams for me. I didn't want to listen to others; I wanted my own life. Now I'm here, and I'm right back to listening to someone. And now, it's you, and you're also a manipulative freak like Illumi. _He glared up towards the ceiling. _Listening to you for me to get what I want doesn't sound like the right idea. I need to take matters into my own hands. And I hope I'm about to do just that._

* * *

School had finished for the day, and Killua was about to head over to the empty warehouse where he spoke to All Might yesterday. He was walking alongside Gon who did not know what Killua was about to do. "Gon," he whispered in a low voice, and he intended on continuing this conversation in a quiet voice. "I'm going to talk with All Might again. Or at least, that's my hope," he added. He had not talked to his teacher all day, so he did not know if the plan was still in place for them to talk again.

Gon looked over at him with a curious look, but Killua continued. "I have a backup plan that involves him. A different way for us to go home. I need to talk to him about it, and then I want to go see All For One. I'll be back at the room at night, I hope. Anything you see or hear about me today is all part of the plan."

Gon continued staring at him, but he nodded once. "Alright then. See you at night, maybe?"

Killua hummed in agreement. "Yeah, most likely. See you then." The silver haired teen parted ways with his best friend. Gon stopped walking for a moment and stared at Killua's back with a contemplative look on his face.

_Killua, you didn't tell me about your new plan, but I hope I like it a bit more than the original one,_ Gon thought and continued walking. He and Killua ended up going in different directions.

The former assassin retraced his steps to how he got to the warehouse yesterday. He entered it and found it to be empty. He took a seat on the floor and waited patiently.

Only a few minutes later, All Might entered in his muscle form, but he immediately deflated once he saw that Killua was the only person inside that could see him. "I am here like you asked for," All Might stated in a neutral tone.

Killua studied the hero's face. He appeared to be calm and relaxed, which was good. Though, Killua knew All Might was curious on the inside what he was called here for. The teen nodded, "Yeah, thanks for coming. I've, uh…" He trailed off, not knowing what the correct words were.

All Might stared at him with big expectant eyes. "You, what?" he prompted.

"I thought about my backup plan," Killua finally continued. He stood up to his feet ad looked All Might in the eyes. "I think it has the potential to work, but…" Killua narrowed his eyes while All Might widened his in anticipation. "I think I need your help to make it work," the teen finished quickly.

All Might was silent for a bit before he nodded. "Do you plan on still helping All For One and the League of Villains?"

Killua shrugged slowly. "I'm not sure. I need to talk with All For One too. Depending on how his answers to my questions go, I'll decide then." He paused for a moment while All Might remained quiet. "Do you want to hear the plan?"

"In a bit, yes," All Might replied. He opened his mouth and said, "But first, I am curious about your reasoning. Why you decided to go ahead with a backup plan, whatever it may be."

"What you said yesterday made sense," Killua started, and he knew he had the answer for this question. "There's no guarantee All For One will send us back. He might not have a reason to do that. So, I do need a different way of getting back. I also don't like All For One much. He reminds me a lot of some other people I didn't like back in my world." He turned his head away and glared off to the side.

The hero hummed in agreement. He said in a soft voice after seeing Killua in an upset mood about remembering the people he did not like, "I am glad you came to that conclusion. Hopefully, your backup plan is something I can agree with as well. Though, if it is, I would much prefer if you made it your first plan rather than leaving it as a backup."

Killua shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. "That'll depend a lot on All For One. If he's willing to send me and Gon, either now or later, then this will stay as a backup. A contingency."

All Might sighed out loud. _Not what I wanted him to say, but some progress is still progress. We can work it out later. Now I will hear out his contingency plan._ "What is your plan?"

Killua gave a mischevious grin, and from the distance they stood at, All Might could see the glint in his eyes. He braced himself for something really wild and random. The silver haired teen started, "There are so many Quirks in this world, right? Billions of people, so billions of Quirks. Not everyone has a Quirk, but they are the minority. There has to be at least one out there that can send me, and Gon, back to our world."

"How do you plan on searching the whole world for such a specific Quirk?" All Might asked since he knew where this was headed. "The need to send someone to a different world, as far as I know, has never existed here. Even if a person could do this, they would not know they have that capability. I know of cases where someone has a Quirk, based on their toe joint, but nobody could figure out what it is because it does not come into use in everyday life."

"Yeah, I know, I've searched a lot of stuff since coming here," Killua started replying. "That's why, I need to get the whole world on this. Or, as much of it as I can."

"So then, what is your plan?"

Killua explained his vision of the plan in detail, and All Might's expression changed several times throughout. There was time where the hero was curious, baffled, bewildered, and there was even a hint of disapproval at times.

At last, once he was done explaining it, All Might spoke. "Are you sure this is the way you should do this?" Killua nodded once. "Are you sure you want to do this at all? Considering how you have acted in the past towards Nezu and Tsukauchi, and anyone else who knows your secret…this seems very, how shall I say it…" The hero began to think of a word, but Killua cut in.

"Unexpected?" Killua suggested, and All Might swiftly nodded at the word choice. The teen shrugged, "Yeah I know it's unexpected. But I've chosen this. I think it'll work, especially with the part you have to play."

"You're sure about this?" All Might wanted to confirm again. Killua hummed in agreement. "You will not be allowed at U.A. after this. The world will see you as a villain," he continued in a stronger tone.

"That's fine, as long as I can get home with Gon, I'm good," Killua replied right back. He flashed a mischievous grin again.

All Might inflated himself, and his muscle form appeared in front of the boy. "Very well then. If you are sure about what you are doing, I will keep this secret with you." _I hope you do not turn on your word, Killua. What if this is a ploy by All For One? I would not like to see that._

The Number 1 Hero readied himself, and he saw Killua prepare himself too. "Texas….SMASHHHH!" All Might yelled out. He channeled some of One For All's power into his fist and launched it at Killua. The teen was blasted out of an exit door and sprawled on to the street.

Killua got up as All Might burst out the door, ready with another punch. Without any Nen, the teen leapt out of the way and sidestepped the punch. While All Might was bringing his missed fist back in, Killua lunged at All Might with hands sharper than knives. He was aiming for the hero's left shoulder, but he was pushed back by a huge blast of wind that kicked up dust from all over the street. A few people were walking on the small street and screamed out when they saw it was a real fight going on between their top hero and a kid who seemed vaguely familiar.

Both All Might and Killua dipped their heads slightly in mutual understanding. Killua turned around and ran into a more open and busy area while All Might growled and ran after him. "Come back here! You will not escape!" he roared out in the fiercest voice he could manage.

Killua did not stop running, so All Might skid forward and threw another powerful Smash in front of him. The air cannons nearly knocked Killua off his feet, but he stayed balanced and ran to a different street. All Might sprinted after him, only to find that the boy had disappeared from his sight in the more open area. Strangers who stopped to see their favourite hero were baffled by how serious he looked.

All Might sensed something quickly approaching from above him. Instinctively, without looking up, he jumped out of the way. A bolt of lightning struck the ground a split second later…but it was right behind where the hero was previously standing, so it would not have hit anyways. All Might looked up and saw Killua jumping down from a building.

The hero frowned, "Coming to a more populated area. Using a surprise attack to catch me off guard…"

People began whispering in panic. Cars stopped moving as All Might and Killua stood on the road.

"What is All Might doing?!"

"Is that Killua Zoldyck, the first year U.A. hero student?"

"Hey, it is him! He placed second in the Sports Festival!"

"Why is he attacking All Might?! Isn't he training to be a hero?"

Killua glanced around his surroundings and frowned back at All Might. Wordlessly, he blurred towards the hero, closing the short distance quick enough where people were amazed by and feared his speed. All Might saw electricity flashing in Killua's hand, so he swung his own fist out. The two attacks collided and kicked up an explosive impact. All Might felt the sting from the electricity while Killua was sent flying back towards the wall of a building.

Killua activated his _Ten _and focused it more towards the back of his head, back, and legs. He felt his body crash into the wall, but he sprung back up immediately. The silver haired teen flew out with a kick aimed towards All Might's midsection. He landed it because All Might could not react in time. The hero let out a yell of pain and skid backwards, but he stayed on his feet.

Quickly, before Killua got close again, All Might threw out a New Hampshire Smash. The air cannons blew Killua away over a hundred meters, and people nearby screamed out.

"ALL MIGHT, what's going on?!" a man shouted out with huge eyes once the wind calmed down.

"Everyone, stay calm! Please evacuate from here!" All Might bellowed as loud as he could. It seemed people listened to him as they began scattering. All Might turned his attention to the smoke cloud that was making its way over from straight ahead.

Killua activated Godspeed and ran the 100 or so meters in two seconds. He jumped out of the smoke cloud he created from his speed and shot a bolt of lightning at the hero. All Might blasted into the sky just milliseconds before the lightning struck. He came falling, aiming to slam Killua, but the teen sensed him coming down. Killua swung his right hand flooded with Nen out to the side. A powerful blast of wind changed his aerial momentum, and the two were facing each other with nobody around them. Even the cars had left.

The silver haired teen and the hero both jumped into the air at the same time with All Might swinging his right hand and Killua blasting electricity. The wind pressure from the hero's attack scattered the electricity and slammed Killua into the street below.

Killua pushed off both legs and jumped to his feet. All Might punched his left arm behind him and flew down towards the boy. Killua narrowed his eyes as blue electricity sparked around his body. The hero held out a palm to slam into the boy, but Killua ducked under it and palmed All Might back.

The muscular hero was blasted away, and the electricity Killua used, while not much, still left a stinging feeling. All Might froze his momentum in the air by punching both hands behind him. He punched again by using another New Hampshire Smash to redirect and blasted himself forward. As he got close, All Might was about to release a Detroit Smash.

Even at the high speed All Might was moving at towards him, Killua could see the older man preparing another strong punch. He zipped away and behind some buildings as the air cannons from the attack did not harm him in any way.

Killua deactivated Godspeed and blurred out of the alleyway he was in. All Might turned his head to face the boy immediately and saw that Killua was about to punch him. The hero brought his left arm forward and intercepted the punch with his own. A huge gust of wind stirred up from the force, but the two felt their punches were roughly equal in strength.

The teen brought his left hand forward, but All Might blocked it with his right knee and slapped Killua's hand away. All Might leaned back and punched his right hand forward, but Killua focused all his _Ten_ on his left hand and crossed it over with his right hand behind it for support. He could still feel pain through his Nen defense, but it did not hurt enough.

After that, the two exchanged fist blows and counters, throwing multiple attacks each second but getting little impact from any one trade.

A minute later, both of them broke apart and leapt back several meters. A helicopter had just arrived on the scene, and within it, the two could see a reporter holding a camera out.

Back in the motel room, Gon was trying to study when he got a breaking news alert on his phone. Curiously, he picked up his phone and checked what was going on. He opened the live stream and saw Killua facing off against All Might. Gon's eyebrows shot up as he thought, _So this is part of Killua's plan? Or did something go wrong while talking to All Might?_

As he thought to himself, the two people on his phone screen began blurring across the screen so quickly the news broadcaster could not even keep up. The camera could only track bits of flashes of silver from Killua and the blue and red costume of All Might, and sometimes a flash of his blond hair. The two were trading blows again while moving at speeds faster than the eye could track. They moved all over the street, and while the broadcaster tried to keep up, they were moving too far and fast that Killua and All Might would often be out of the camera's view entirely.

Elsewhere, in another apartment in Musutafu, Kirishima stared at his laptop screen with huge eyes. _Killua…is fighting All Might? But why?!_ He heard his phone buzz on his desk farther to his right.

Kirishima quickly checked it to see what the notification was. Ashido had messaged the class group chat saying, '_Everybody, check the news! What's going on?!' _He still had his phone in his hand when another message came through, this time from Kaminari.

'_Killua's crazy!' _Kaminari had said.

Mineta replied as well and said, _'How's he keeping up with ALL MIGHT?!'_

Kirishima's hands shook as he turned off his phone screen. He glued his eyes to his laptop screen where Killua and All Might were flying around everywhere in and out of what the camera could capture. "Killua…why is this happening?" the redhead whispered in confusion. _Did they get into some argument? Did Killua…kill someone again? But how is he keeping up with All Might too? Mineta is right about that_…_there's something really weird going on. I'm scared of what it'll be…_

All Might and Killua were still trading blows at a speed most people's eyes could not even track. Eventually, two rookie heroes entered the area where they were fighting, and both fighters took notice of them. Police sirens were heard in the distance too, but Killua could hear that they were quickly approaching.

The new heroes tried attacking Killua, but he easily dodged their attacks now that more of his power was displayed to the public and he was freely using it. Within a minute, police cars and officers had surrounded the area from all sides. Killua locked his eyes with All Might with an intense look. He nodded his head slightly. His eyes left the tall hero and glared around at all the people near him who had apprehensive looks on their faces. The way Killua looked, everyone thought he was trying to show confidence against everyone who had surrounded him to figure out what was going on. What the teen was actually doing by glancing everywhere was searching for his escape route.

Kamui Woods burst onto the scene from the top of a building. "All Might, what's happening here?" he shouted out as he landed. Mostly everyone there had jumped to the conclusion that Killua was the problem, but Kamui Woods realized he should not immediately believe that, as much as he was inclined to.

"We must arrest Killua Zoldyck-" As soon as All Might opened his mouth and spoke, Killua turned to his right where a bit ahead of him was an opening between Kamui Woods and a group of police officers. He stared there intensely for a split second before sprinting away at 300 km/h, turning around the corner where police cars were parked.

Nobody even reacted to him. Nobody besides All Might could even see Killua, and the hero was left with his mouth open in shock for several seconds. By that time, Killua had already ran too far, and the helicopter with the reporter inside could not even see him from the air.

Kamui Woods turned his head from where the teen had blurred in front of him and down the street towards where All Might stood. "All Might, are we going after him?"

All Might shook his head. "He is too fast, and he has a big head start. We will have to track him down at a later time. For now, he is gone."

"What was all of that about?" a senior police officer, likely a high ranking, asked out in a quiet voice.

Before All Might could say anything, media crews came out of new cars that just arrived. Seeing that there was no fight at the moment, they rushed towards All Might with a million questions.

"All Might!" a reporter shouted out in his booming voice louder than any of the others around him. "Was that Killua Zoldyck, the first year U.A. hero course student who placed second at the Sports Festival this year?"

The hero glanced around at the numerous reporters who crowded around him with cameras and microphones. "Yes, that was Killua Zoldyck," All Might confirmed slowly. There was a collective murmur across the crowd as some people wrote down what the hero said while others faced their respective cameras and repeated what was said for anyone watching the news at home.

Far away, Killua was still running, and he had a destination in mind. He activated Godspeed and then his Speed of Lightning ability to run at a constant speed without stopping. _The first half of phase 1 of the backup is done. All Might, the next half is your part. I hope you can do it._

"All Might!" a female reporter shouted out next. She held her microphone out towards All Might and said, "Why were you and Zoldyck fighting each other?"

All Might paused for a moment and pretended to think deeply about his answer. He lowered his eyes towards the ground before raising them again. "I found out that Killua was working with villains." There was a collective gasp in the crowd, but All Might put his hand up to signal he was not done. "But there is a reason. A very unbelievable reason." He paused again and took a deep breath. _Here it goes. This plan sounds nearly like a conspiracy theory that only I know about. _"Killua is from another world. He believes there may be villains who can help him get back to his world, or villains that know of people that can help him get back. He needs someone with a Quirk that can transport him to his own world. I know, it sounds quite impossible. But I assure you that this is the truth."

Everybody watching was silent. The media outlets went silent. Kamui Woods, the other heroes, and the police officers stayed silent too. They were not expecting this.

In his apartment, Kirishima's eyes widened so much he did not even believe it himself. "He's…from another world?! What the…?" His phone vibrated once. As he grabbed it to see what the notification was, it vibrated again. He turned the screen on, and it vibrated a third time. It was the class chat again.

'_THAT'S CRAZY!' _Kaminari had typed.

'_Killua's an alien!' _Mineta said as well.

'_That's unbelievable. I wonder what he gets out of this or working with villains…' _Midoriya had said, and Kirishima's eyebrows raised after reading that. He wondered the same thing now that Midoriya mentioned it.

"What would Killua get out of this?" Kirishima whispered to himself as the livestream was still silent. Emotions began to rise in Kirishima's head. "He…worked with villains?! And he never told us a thing, and we never suspected it? How could he not tell us his story? That's just, unbelievable, even though All Might is the one who told us." Kirishima closed his eyes and shook his head. "If he's working with villains, I bet the U.S.J. thing was what he wanted. He didn't want me to save him. And I wouldn't even have needed to, based on the power he just showed us!"

"You are…sure of this, All Might?" a reporter asked hesitantly, even though he felt bad doubting the Number 1 Hero.

All Might nodded once. "Yes. I spoke about it with him at length. It ultimately came down to our fight. I believe he is a good kid, but he is on the wrong path here by working with villains." The hero looked into all the cameras he could with a pleading look in his eyes as he said, "He just needs someone with a Quirk that can help him. He is a good kid in an unfortunate situation that none of us would think possible. I certainly would not want to be in his position."

There was a gap where no one said anything for a bit, so the hero decided to continue. He knew the cameras were still on and he was being recorded, but people were trying to take in what he had just said. "If anyone thinks they may be able to help him, wherever you may be, please do. I would appreciate sending a boy who does not belong here back to his home. I cannot personally help him because I do not have such a Quirk, but perhaps there is someone out there who does. As a hero, I do not want to leave him alone. That would be irresponsible."

There was a collective murmur in the crowd as people began to speak into their cameras. One reporter, however, did not. She asked, "But All Might, what about his work with the villains? Can you tell us more about that, or what his consequences may be when he is caught?" The other reporters stopped to listen to her question and the answer as well, so they stopped speaking into their cameras.

_This is where I begin to tread a slippery slope, _the hero thought to himself. _These people may not understand my perspective as well as I want them to. My view may be a little controversial, but I do not think it is unreasonable. Keeping a person, a child no less, here when they really should be in their own world, does not seem fitting. _"In my opinion, I do not think Killua should be punished in this world. However, I do not make legal decisions. I am not a judge, but a hero. I will leave that up to the lawmakers and enforcers to decide."

"Can you tell us more about what Killua was doing with villains?" the same reporter asked a second time.

All Might shook his head. "I will not disclose it with the public at this time. I will gladly tell those who need to know, such as the police and other law enforcers."

There was a large chatter in the crowd, and one more reporter shouted out a question louder than anyone else. "All Might! Why are you allowing a child to work with villains?! Do you agree with what he's doing?"

The hero stared at the reporter who asked him that. _A great answer will end this off on a good note. Focus on what Killua told me, as I believe it too. _"I do not agree with what he is doing, but I think the priority is to get him home, not punish him. If anybody believes they can help him and has a teleportation or transportation Quirk, please do get in touch with Japanese heroes or officials. They will ultimately decide what should be done. I am simply voicing my opinion." He took a second to take a break. "Now, if you will excuse me, there are other duties I should attend to."

All Might turned around and began walking off. There were several shouts from behind him, so he began walking faster. _I need to preserve my time limit too. Fighting Killua took a lot out._ The hero eventually started running faster than any of the reporters could keep up with either their voices or their legs.

A bit later, in Kamino Ward in Yokohama, Killua barged into the hideout bar of the League of Villains and glared at who he was hoping would be Shigaraki. The villain who led the League in the public's knowledge was not found, but he saw Kurogiri behind the bar counter. Toga, Magne, Twice, and Spinner were in the common area playing some card game, which had Killua raising his eyebrows. _I didn't think they were friends like that. Just passing time?_ The four playing cards turned their eyes and heads to the newcomer and stared with wide eyes.

"Kurogiri, open a portal to Teacher," Killua demanded immediately, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other villains.

The villain put down the glass he just finished wiping and did not pick up another of the three that were left. "I am assuming this has to do with the stunt you just pulled off?"

Toga came bouncing right up to the silver haired teen's face. Killua leaned back a bit because the girl was still weird at times. "Killua! You were great out there, fighting All Might! I wish you bled just a little before you came here." Toga's face scrunched into a pout, but Killua tried to ignore her. Her face became curious as she asked, "You're from another world? And you're that strong, to take on All Might?" Her voice became soft as she said that last sentence. Killua did not say anything in response, but he stared at her intensely before giving a simple nod.

"What do you need to talk to Teacher about?" Kurogiri asked.

"I have my reasons," Killua said coolly. "Just do it."

Kurogiri reluctantly nodded and focused for a split second. A portal opened up in front of the teen, and Killua walked right into it. _All For One's not listening through the screen, huh? Not this time, it seems._

All For One was sitting in his little room as usual. He had just heard from Shigaraki the fight between Killua and his biggest enemy. "Is this some plan against me?" the supervillain murmured to himself after Shigaraki left. "Your hope to get back, in case I do not send you back?"

All For One slumped in his seat and thought about what he heard from his student. "Trying to get the whole world on your side? And you have All Might too, it seems."

The door burst open and standing in the doorway was Killua. All For One grinned at the boy once he knew who it was. "I was quite expecting you to come here. Do you not trust me to send you back home?" he asked immediately and cut to what he knew Killua was here for. He paused for a short moment and continued in a lower voice, "Is that why you have some plan going with All Might to alert the world?"

"You figured it out, hm?" Killua responded nonchalantly. All For One could not feel any signs of fear or uneasiness from teen's body, which unnerved the villain himself.

_No signs of weakness. So, is he not scared of me? _All For One could not help but think. _If he was able to keep up with All Might, he is certainly very powerful. That may be why he is not scared._

"It's actually my backup plan," Killua said in response to the villain's question. He narrowed his eyes as there had been silence for several seconds after the teen had said previous line when he first walked in. All For One still did not say anything. "Do you not care?" he wondered out loud.

All For One shook his head. "Why do you feel the need for a contingency plan?"

"When will you send me and Gon back?" Killua asked instead of answering the villain's question. All For One shuffled around in his chair, and the former assassin was getting a little impatient with the villain's lack of talk. _No, stay calm_, he reminded himself and took a small breath.

"After I reach my goal, of course," All For One answered. "Now, why do you need-"

"What's your goal?" the teen cut off harshly. The villain closed his mouth slowly and nodded his head slightly. He could sense Killua was frustrated with him because they had never fully talked about this.

"Well, one of them, as you know, is to remove All Might from this society," All For One answered simply. His lips curved down into a frown at how Killua was acting right now.

Killua narrowed his eyes again. "'One' of them? There are more goals?"

"Of course, another one is to turn Shigaraki into my successor," All For One continued as if it were obvious that he had numerous goals. "Of course, there are more goals once All Might is out of the picture, but those are the two most clearly defined ones right now."

"And after which goal will you send me and Gon back to our world?" Killua had to ask because it was never spoken between them.

"After I reach my goal of All Might being dead," All For One responded. "That is when it will happen. I am sure you will help, right?"

"Sure," Killua replied in a steady tone. _Will I? I don't see why I won't help a bit, with at least something. The backup is still in the early works, assuming All Might did what I told him to. I haven't checked yet, but I will later today. Might as well as continue with the main plan while the backup is still up in the air. I don't know if it'll succeed. _His face got a darker look to it, not that All For One could see him, but Killua thought, _I also don't know if you will stick to your word. All Might's reasoning made sense. If All For One sends me back, I'm gone from his grasp. Other people he's helped and manipulated…they're still in this world._ "I can still help you," the teen said out loud. He leaned in closer towards the villain who could not see him. He said in a low tone, "But once you reach your goal, I expect you to send me and Gon back."

Killua turned around and walked out without a word, and All For One did not say anything either. _Your goal is to kill All Might. Since that is YOUR goal, I'll let you handle it._ Killua entered the warp Kurogiri left open for him and teleported back to the bar. The villains noticed him, but Killua ignored them all and simply left.

* * *

Killua sprinted back to the motel where Gon was studying for his upcoming math exam. "Gon," he greeted once he entered and noticed the green haired teen.

"Killua! Finally!" Gon got up from his seat at the little table where his books and papers were placed all over.

The silver haired teen glanced over at the table and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a million disorganized papers. "Need help?"

Gon nodded but looked like he had something else he wanted to say. "Fighting All Might was a part of your plan?" he wanted to clarify. When Killua nodded, Gon asked, "Was it so that he could say the stuff at the end? To the reporters?"

"Yeah, I figured fighting him would bring a ton of attention," Killua answered. He took a seat on the bed but decided he wanted to lay down. "All Might is strong. I don't think either of us went all out. It might've gotten too destructive if we did that, but it was fun."

His best friend ignored those statements as he thought about Killua's rationale himself. "Now, your hope is that someone in the world can help us with their Quirk?" Killua nodded. "Why is that your backup? Why not the main plan?"

"There's no guarantee," Killua stated like it was obvious. "Though, if someone comes up and can help us, I'd take their help any day. I don't care about All For One. I just want him to use his Quirk for both of us. If someone else comes along and can do that earlier, there's no reason to deny them."

"You think anyone will help us after seeing you fight All Might?"

Killua thought about it for a moment because it did not occur to him that he now had a bad look. He opened his mouth to answer, but Gon had something else to add. "You're pretty much a villain to the world."

"Well, All Might wants to help me," the silver haired teen defended. "And he wants the world to help me. If that isn't enough reason, I don't know what is." He sat up on the bed. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay. Took a bit of a break from writing so I could focus on some other things, and I also had to think about this story. I really appreciate all the supportive comments and feedback people have given! I read every review, and I replied to the ones where I felt I wanted to say something. There were a lot of Guest comments that I wanted to reply to, but...since they are Guest accounts, I can't reply to them :/ at least not in a PM. Oh well. I don't have too much time to spend on this note, so I'll address some of those things in the next chapter. All valid points, but just thought I'll share my viewpoint.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gon walked to U.A. alone the next day. Killua was at the motel by himself, and Gon had tried to convince him to come to U.A., but Killua refused. He knew he would not be allowed, just as All Might told him yesterday before his plan was activated.

The spiky green haired teen entered Class B. Many of his classmates were already there, but they all turned towards him as soon as they noticed another person entered.

"Gon!" Tetsutetsu shouted out and practically ran over to the other teen. Monoma and Kendo followed behind. "Dude, what was Killua doing yesterday?!"

"Uh-" Go began, but was immediately cut off by Monoma.

"Tetsutetsu, that's not the important thing," the blond chided. He stared intensely at Gon, like he was searching for his soul. "Since you're Killua's best friend, are you also from another world?" He cocked his head to the side in a burning curiosity.

"No?" Gon replied with raised eyebrows, though he could feel his heartbeat rising. _This is what Killua wanted me to say. He didn't tell me, but I know it. He doesn't want it to be revealed for both of us._ "I met him here. The first person I met at U.A." _If I told them I was from a different world, then I would be too different from them. I don't know how they'll feel, but I don't know if keeping it in is right either!_

"And you had no idea he was from a different world either?" Kendo asked and tilted her head to the side as well. Gon shook his head for a no.

"That's a little weird, considering you guys are so close…almost like you knew each other before, really," Monoma said, and Gon felt like sweating, but he forced himself to keep his composure.

"Uh, no…we just, got along really well," Gon answered in as steady of a voice as he could maintain. "Right when we met."

Monoma stared at him for a few seconds longer, and Gon maintained eye contact. At last, the blond boy let up with a sigh and turned around. He rotated his head one last time and said, "Alright, if you say so. I'll believe you."

On the outside, Gon forced out a smile and gave a light nod. On the inside, however, he felt very different. _Am I going to break his trust like this? If he ever finds out I'm lying here, well…I don't know. By that time, I'll be at home anyways, I hope._

"Monoma," Kendo chided and shook her head disapprovingly. "How do you still not believe Gon? He just gave you the story of how he and Killua met. He has nothing to do with whatever Killua was doing."

"No it's okay, Kendo," Gon interrupted and shook his head right back. "I understand why he would think that. It makes sense."

"But it's not true," Tetsutetsu finished with a grin. Gon nodded in agreement.

"Why would Killua work with villains? Do you know?" Honenuki asked Gon from his chair.

Before Gon could reply, the often-reserved Shihai Kuroiro replied. "He probably found a villain who can help him, or they claim they can help him. Though, if they're lying, they'll probably be in for some dark times."

Gon was impressed by Kuroiro's analysis, and he had not expected the teen to have thought this much about it. One of Kuroiro's points was spot on in that Killua had found a villain that can help him. _Now that I think on it again, both points are kind of right. If All For One doesn't use his Quirk to send us back, then he's really just claiming that he can help._

"That's a pretty solid analysis, Kuroiro," Honenuki commented with an equally impressed feeling as Gon.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Kendo called out. "Mr. Kan is about to come in for homeroom. Final exams start tomorrow, so be prepared!" Everyone nodded, and several students in the class including Gon gulped in fear of the written exam, practical exam, or both.

* * *

At the same time Class B was chatting with Gon and asking him questions, the students down the hall in Class A were generally quieter. Killua was much closer to them than anyone in Class B besides Gon. Many of the students had mixed feelings of what Killua did just yesterday, and it was still fresh in their minds.

Kirishima was looking down and staring at his desk, still thinking about what his silver haired friend had done. "Kirishima, it's okay, man," Sero told him for the nth time, trying to cheer up his redhead friend. "None of this is anyone's fault. Killua somehow came to our world, he did some bad stuff, and now he wants to go back." Sero shrugged as if it were that simple.

"You don't care much about what he did, do you…" Ashido said it more as a statement than a question. She had observed what Sero was saying since they started talking about it. Ashido glanced around the class, and several students like Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, and Sato were looking over at their little group that was mostly closer to Killua than the rest of the class.

Sero shrugged back at Ashido's observation. He was about to say something, but Kirishima whispered something out. "The thing that bothers me the most is that he didn't tell anyone about his story. He could've told me. I would've helped him, or at least lent an ear. And if he didn't want me telling anyone, I would've respected that."

"I'm kind of sad that he's done some bad things here," Kaminari spoke up. "Like kill that villain at U.S.J. But then again, we don't really know anything about him, so it's hard to judge."

"You guys are overreacting," Mineta told them with a smug smile. His face turned into an excited grin as he said, "Be happy you know him! He's from another world! How cool is that?! How many chances are you gonna get like this one?!"

"Easy for you to say," Kirishima grumbled and looked up at the shortest boy who was sitting in his seat. His eyes pierced into Mineta's insides. "You weren't really friends with him, were you? You wouldn't feel the same."

Mineta frowned as he felt his anger rising. "Then were any of you really his friends?!" he shouted out, and the class was taken aback by the explosion from the typically-quiet boy. "None of you actually knew him. None of _us _knew him, so what are you all sad or mad about?" His question was voiced to all the students because Mineta felt like everyone had some opinion or the other about Killua despite the fact that no one knew him well enough.

"I trusted him, and he didn't tell me anything," Kirishima grumbled back, though his voice sounded much more defeated now at Mineta's solid point. "I thought I cared a lot about his villain work and was judging him for it, but now it's like it doesn't even matter because punishing him is useless! I agree with All Might; Killua should be sent back."

The next person who spoke up was someone no one was truly expecting. "I think he should be punished," Ojiro said, and the whole class whipped their heads over to the blond boy with a tail who stood up at the front against the right wall of the room, right next to the door. "I thought about it yesterday," he continued while looking down at the floor. "That villain he killed at U.S.J. He said he didn't restrain his power, and so the villain died. He claimed it was an accident, and that he did it because he wanted to save me. I bet that's a lie. I bet his villain work is with the League, and he managed to set something up with them when they 'kidnapped' him." Ojiro even used the finger quotations to emphasize the kidnapping. "So in the end, I'm pretty sure he didn't care about me. It was all for his plan."

"I thought that too," Kirishima agreed. "That villain's death wasn't an accident. But it doesn't matter!"

Ojiro narrowed his eyes, but on the inside he was hurt. "Doesn't matter…? He left that villain on purpose! I could've died if Killua didn't stop him!"

"Exactly!" Kirishima retorted back. "But he did save you. It was part of his plan, and he saved you. If he wasn't planning anything at all, he would've taken that villain out from the start! He wouldn't have let it come close to you!"

Ojiro shook his head, but not for the reason Kirishima was thinking. "Sure, you could be right. But he should be punished for purposely killing a villain."

"Ojiro, as much as I don't agree with killing people," Midoriya began, and the blond boy turned his attention to the curly green haired teen. "Don't you realize keeping Killua here is meaningless? He shouldn't even be in our world, yet somehow he is."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like what he did either," Sero spoke up in order to clear himself a bit. He knew his classmates probably thought he was fine with what Killua did, but now he wanted to show that it was not the case. "I don't understand why he'd join a hero class and do things with villains, whatever that might be. And I don't really like that, either. But, Midoriya's right. He doesn't belong here, you know? It's not right to keep him away from his home."

"Everyone, I agree with everything you have said so far," Iida cut in. "This is a confusing situation. I cannot imagine how the heroes and law enforcers must be feeling! But I think a case could be made that Killua should be punished. He broke our laws, and if it can be proven that he knew our laws, then that is condemning evidence against him."

"Tsk, we're just a bunch of students," Bakugo said in a loud voice so he could be heard from his seat. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking back to the fight he had seen on the livestream and the incredible powers Killua and All Might had displayed. He lowered his head down so that his eyes could glance across the room. "We can't judge him, not like the law can. You're all arguing for nothing, and it's hurting my ears."

The class went silent after what Bakugo said. He was right: they were not the ones to judge Killua.

"We can still talk about him, right?" Kaminari asked hopefully.

Nobody answered for a bit. Kaminari looked around the class to read people's expressions. Midoriya turned his face away and stared at the floor, Bakugo glared at the front wall of the class, Kirishima lowered his eyes to his desk. Ashido and Sero looked like they were genuinely thinking about his question, which the blond boy appreciated.

At long last, Midoriya mumbled, "I don't know if we should. It's possible he's gone from U.A., permanently. I don't like that he fought All Might yesterday - what if All Might got hurt?!"

"All Might was fine, you saw him with the reporters yesterday," Bakugo immediately shot the concern down and glared at his childhood friend. Midoriya gulped and nodded, looking back down and agreed with Bakugo.

"But Killua still fought the Number 1 Hero like he was truly a villain," Iida argued. "To see him do that...I would not want him in our class again!"

"Wait, Mineta," Jirou called out. The shortest boy in the class had huge eyes with his mouth open wide. Jirou was the last person he expected to call out to him considering she absolutely hated his perverted remarks. She ignored the boy's surprise and continued, "You think Killua had anything to do with Stain's Followers not being there for the attack?"

"Uh, um, maybe, I didn't think of that," he stuttered out, still in shock that _Jirou _of all people was asking him.

Sero glanced over at Jirou with a raised eyebrow. "You think so? Your attack did get cancelled, and Stain's Followers haven't done anything in a while. It's possible Killua might've had something to do with it."

Jirou nodded along, though her face did not reveal any emotion that could give anyone an idea of what her opinion was. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know where they are, but it's not confirmed anyways. Edgeshot or any of the other heroes…they said nothing."

The class was silent again with everyone left to their own thoughts and opinions. "At the end of the day," Kirishima said lightly. "There isn't much we can do. I'm not…mad at him. I'm just, I don't know. Sad, I guess? That he never told me anything? We didn't know him, and he's done some bad stuff."

"Hey, maybe Gon knows something," Ashido said cheerfully. Kirishima nodded, and several other heads nodded too including Kaminari, Sero, Midoriya, and Iida. That was the last thing anyone said on the topic because they noticed the time, and Aizawa was just about to enter the class for homeroom.

* * *

After school, All Might, Aizawa, and Nezu had gotten together for a private meeting. "Aizawa, did Killua come to school today?" Nezu asked as he finished sipping his cup of tea.

The exhausted teacher shook his head as Nezu placed his cup on his desk and looked at both Aizawa and All Might. "I expected that," the principal continued in a high-pitched tone. "I did not think Killua would come back after being revealed to have worked with villains."

Aizawa turned to the Number 1 Hero who was in his skinny skeleton form. Aizawa narrowed his eyes and said, "Why would you try defending him? You know what he's done here." He turned back to Nezu. "It's still not entirely believable to me that he's from a different world."

"Actually, Aizawa," Nezu said. "Killua told me about it at the start of the year. Remember when I called the meeting and said Gon and Killua forged their applications? It was for that reason. They do not exist here, at least not legally."

"So Gon's on it too, huh?" Aizawa muttered. "Why do we have him at U.A.?" He turned back to All Might who had not said anything yet. "You should've revealed that too. Then both of those problems could be away from us."

"Gon has not done anything harmful to us," Nezu reminded in case Aizawa did not know.

"Sure, nothing that we know of. If Gon is from a different world too, he's as strong as Killua. Probably. That's my guess," Aizawa told them plainly.

"Nezu is right, Gon has not done anything wrong," All Might finally said. "But Killua, he has-"

"Why did you tell the media that we should be helping him, not arresting him?" Aizawa asked harshly. It was clear that Aizawa had issues with All Might's decisions. When All Might looked at Nezu to see if the principal understood the reasoning, Nezu looked right back in anticipation of an answer.

"It is a conflict I face even now," All Might admitted with a troubled expression, and Nezu and Aizawa were shocked that this was even a dilemma the other hero was facing. "Do I be a hero by helping him or arresting him? The answer seemed quite clear before. Even now, I believe I made the correct decision by telling the world to help Killua. From our world's perspective, it makes sense because if I did not do that yesterday, Killua could have gone on and done things that are left to our imagination. And from a hero's perspective, helping him is the right thing to do, considering that trapping him in our world does not help anyone."

"I fail to see the conflict if your decision makes so much sense to you," Aizawa grumbled with narrowed eyes.

All Might stared at his fellow teacher and hero. "Because Killua has done some bad things here as well, and as heroes, we should not let it go unpunished. One exception can lead to more exceptions, which is why we try our best to limit them in the first place."

"But here, the exception is quite a reasonable one, and an important one to make," Nezu argued back. "As far as we know, we have never met any person or thing from a different world until Gon and Killua came here. I believe an exception is necessary, so long as they do not do anything too criminal."

"You agree with All Might's decision?" Aizawa asked in a surprised voice. "And you want to let these kids go from any laws they break? Any crimes they commit? How many crimes can they make before you would like to go after them? How severe do they need to be?" He narrowed his eyes, "Where do you draw the line?"

"This is an unprecedented situation, and it is one I do not think will be repeated," Nezu replied firmly. "If this became more regular, and by 'this' I mean the appearance of people from other worlds, then it is worth looking into changing laws to account for that in some manner. But right now, I do believe the priority is to get Gon and Killua back home."

Aizawa looked unconvinced, so Nezu explained further. "Think about it. If they leave our world, they cannot disturb us in any way. If we keep them here for longer, who knows what they will do, or what they can do?"

The homeroom teacher mulled it over for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright, I get it. A part of me wants to agree, but a part also disagrees."

All Might turned over to Nezu in surprise. "When did you change your mind? It was not too long ago that you wanted Killua to stop his villain work. And you were willing to send heroes, like me, after him."

"What you said yesterday made me open my eyes and realize the same thing," Nezu said in a tone that All Might had not heard from the principal before. Nezu was always intelligent and good with decisions; here, he sounded like there was slight regret. "I am not sure how many people also believe it, but I know I do. Keeping Killua and Gon here is not the right call."

"Since we've all agreed on that, what are we doing about Killua?" Aizawa asked and brought up the next question. "I would imagine he wouldn't be allowed back here."

"I think we are in a problematic situation in that regard," Nezu replied thoughtfully. "If we allow him back, he may be alienated from students because of his origin and people may think he is a villain for working with villains. However," Nezu said in a slightly darker tone. "This presents us with a bit of a public relations opportunity. If we bring him in again, we may be seen as a very supportive school. Although, I am not quite sure I like that idea. It is safer to leave Killua out, at the end of the day."

All Might nodded along. "Those all make sense. It can help our image after the reputation U.A. lost during U.S.J. But we should not focus on that, and instead prioritize the safety of our students."

"That kind of brings up a question," Aizawa remarked and turned to face the skinny hero next to him. "All Might, you're the one who said the world should help Killua. With that logic, why would you not let him back in?"

All Might thought deeply about the question. "That is a very good question," he pointed out. He thought about it further, but no answer came to mind.

"It is a tough situation," Nezu answered instead, using a somber tone. "There could be backlash either way we go. We do not even know if he wants to come back here."

"I don't think it should matter if he wants to be here again," Aizawa answered right back. "If we're taking the approach that heroes will help him, then we need to do that, not let him do everything on his own. There's nobody watching him. He could be doing anything behind the scenes."

"Let us think about this," Nezu said, although he agreed with Aizawa. He tapped his paws against the table like it helped him think better. "If Killua comes back, the public may wonder why we would allow someone who has clearly done villainous things. We know what he has done, like kill that villain at U.S.J., but the public does not. People may also praise us for helping a child in need. If we do not bring him back, the public may think we are neglecting him, or that we are making the right decision by not allowing someone so dangerous."

"Regardless of what we do, we'll get a mix of positive and negative coverage," Aizawa grumbled matter-of-factly. "That's just how the media and the public are."

Nezu nodded. "All Might, what do you think?"

The Number 1 Hero froze for a moment as he thought about the decision. Nezu and Aizawa stared patiently as he continued to think. "Ah, um, I do not know," he finally said. "It is a tough spot."

Nezu folded his paws on the table. "Well, here is what I think. Since All Might is a well-respected hero and teacher at U.A., and his opinion has been heard around the world, we should act accordingly to his ideals. In other words, we should try helping Killua as well, starting by allowing him back here."

Aizawa and All Might thought about Nezu's proposition for a bit. All Might said first, "That would make sense. Though, are you sure this is the right decision? It sounds a lot that you are caring too much about the public's view of U.A."

"I do care, yes," Nezu confirmed. He stared for an extra moment while his lips slightly curved down into a frown. "I believe U.A.'s response should be in line with yours, All Might, since you are a teacher here. The public respects your opinion."

"Principal Nezu," Aizawa spoke out. "Your reasoning makes sense. I can agree with it, as much as I hate the public relations aspect of being a hero and teacher."

Nezu nodded, and his lips curved up into a smile. He turned to All Might again. "And you are fine with it as well?" All Might merely nodded in response. "Well then," Nezu said as he darted his eyes between the other two pro heroes. "I will speak with the other staff members as well. Let us hope that we can attempt to get Killua back at U.A."

* * *

Without going to U.A., Killua's day was pretty uneventful at first. He let Gon go of course, but then he realized he had no idea what to do next. "This is really boring, just sitting around and waiting for someone to come up to me with some Quirk." He rolled around restlessly in the bed, thinking about what he should do. He sat up as the idea of going to the League's hideout came to him, but he was not sure if that was worth the trip.

"What reason do I have to go there? Yeah, probably none," he agreed with himself as he spoke out loud with only his ears to hear. "And plus, I have to make sure no one sees me in this motel. Well, even if they do, whatever. The lady is still letting us stay here, so I should be fine."

_Why am I talking to myself in my boredom?_ he thought to himself, but quickly shook the thoughts out. He sighed and got out of the bed. He opened the room door and peaked into the hallway. Nobody was around to see him, so he quietly closed the door and ran down the hall and exited out the back door.

Nobody was out at the back either. Killua took his villain phone out and texted Kurogiri to open a warp for the bar at the usual spot, which was at the back of the motel. He figured that, since this was the only other place he knew, he would go there and see if something came to his mind.

A few minutes later, the dark misty portal opened up in front of him. The silver haired teen stepped through it and found himself in the bar. This time, there was nobody playing cards at the table. It seemed like Magne was taking a nap while Toga was watching over. The blond haired girl turned her head around and smiled huge when she noticed the guest.

"Killua!" she exclaimed. "You came and left so quickly yesterday. We barely got to talk!"

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "No duh. I came here to talk with someone else yesterday, not you."

"Ohhhh, so did you come for me this time?" she asked with a grin. Her smile dropped and turned into a thin line, but her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Or is it for someone else again?"

Killua put his hands in his pockets and looked around the bar. Even Kurogiri was not seen behind the counter. Just then, Muscular and Mustard came out from the hall in silence, probably headed to get a drink of something. Killua did not really care. "I was actually looking for Shigaraki," he lied. He came here with no purpose in mind. _Am I here for Shigaraki? I guess I could tell him about the training camp to get Bakugo._

Toga kept her frown on her face. "Tomura might be at the back somewhere. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why are you watching Magne sleep?" Killua asked since he had no clue where Shigaraki actually was. For all he knew, Toga could be lying, or it could be the truth but Shigaraki may have left for somewhere else.

"Oi, kid, you were fighting All Might yesterday, weren't you?" a booming voice entered and did not let Toga answer.

Killua shifted his eyes over to the tall muscular man who spoke to him. He wore a grin that almost looked arrogant, like he thought he could beat Killua. The teen internally snorted. "Yeah it was me. What of it?"

"Hey, Muscular, I was talking to him first!" Toga complained from her seat with a frown.

Muscular shot his eyes over to his right where she sat and took a big gulp from the glass of water he held. "I don't care," he replied with disinterest. He turned back to Killua and said, "We should fight sometime too."

Killua shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't sound too interesting. You saw what I could do out there."

Muscular grumbled something under his breath. "You think you're so good, punk? We need to-"

"Blah blah blah," Killua mocked with chatting hand gestures too. He got a more serious look and stared into the tall villain's eyes. "I could kill you right now, but doing that doesn't do anything for me, so I won't." He stared so intensely that Muscular took a very slow last sip from his glass. He could feel that Killua was not lying.

Muscular did not say anything more. He quietly put his glass down on the counter and walked away down the hall where Killua could not see, and Mustard followed him after finishing his glass. _Maybe I should go check out what's back there?_ He turned his gaze to Toga who was still staring at him. "What's back there? Is it your rooms?"

Toga nodded then jumped in excitement. "Come! I'll show you!"

"Uh…" Killua was unsure. This was not what he came here for, but he shrugged after a moment. "Okay, fine."

The two walked together to the dark hallway with Toga leading the way. There were a few rooms at the back, but none of them looked like bedrooms. Killua peered into one of the empty rooms which had two single beds on either side against the walls. There was a small window in the top left side, so it sort of counted as a bedroom. He could see some piping sticking out from the right corner of the room, which meant it was not actually a bedroom, but rather some storage space or something along those lines.

"This is where Magne and I sleep," Toga exclaimed proudly. Killua nodded, but upon inspecting the left wall closer, he saw some very disturbing pictures taped. He had barely paid attention to the walls before; he knew there was something on the left but had never given it a closer, scrutinized look. They were mostly pictures of people bleeding.

"Umm…Magne is fine with those pictures?" the silver haired teen asked with a shiver. He knew he could hold his own against the girl, but other less fortunate people…he did not want to think how they would feel seeing Toga's room or getting attacked by her.

"Yeah, I actually had them up in the old base too," Toga answered. She noticed the uneasiness in Killua's face. "What's the matter? You don't like them?"

"I don't care too much, but what's with your obsession for blood?"

"Well…" she fidgeted with her fingers, then her hair, while thinking about what to say. Killua waited until at last, Toga decided she would tell him. "My Quirk lets me shapeshift into other people if I drink their blood. And…" she got a more mischievous grin on her face, "When I like someone, it's usually because I want to be like them. What better way to be like them than to become them? That's why people are better when they bleed!"

"Oh, uh, okay, I guess," Killua replied in understanding. _It's weird, a bit twisted, but I get it. She does have some issues. No wonder she won't fit in with this society. _

"What about you? What's your story? You didn't let me talk yesterday," she said with a frown. "How did you get here?"

Killua wondered if he should tell her or not. How he got here was something not many people knew about. "Basically, a unique power sent me here," he gave her an extremely vague and abbreviated version of the story.

Toga scowled, then frowned. "Killua! I need more details!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you _need _them?"

"That was too undetailed," she replied right back. "That doesn't even satisfy me. If you won't let me cut you up, at least tell me a bit more so I can know you better? The real you," she added in a more serious tone that showed she was smart enough to know Killua could and likely would lie.

Killua rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. It was my sister who sent me here," he elaborated, remembering to keep Gon out of the conversation. "She has a unique power. I'm not getting into the specifics because it's too complicated. But pretty much, she can do anything, really. And she sent me here to protect me."

"Protect you?" Toga asked in a confused voice. "Why would you need protection? And from who? You're so strong."

The boy shook his head. "I might be strong in this world, but not my own. Well, actually," he added on second thought, "I'm strong in my world too. But not as strong as the ones I needed protection from." _Stupid Alluka. Why would you send me and Gon here when the Zoldycks could do anything to you? Now you're completely defenseless, and you became that way the moment you sent me and Gon away._

"Oh…so there are people even stronger than you and All Might," Toga reiterated to herself to make sure she got it. She nodded, "Okay. But who were these people that could scare you and your sister?"

"My family," Killua said solemnly, not open to more conversation about the topic. He walked forward to the next room. _Thinking more about this makes me more desperate. I need to be patient. Keep waiting, Alluka. Gon and I will get you soon._

He peeked into the next room and saw Twice on a bed reading a magazine…or maybe it was a comic. Killua had no clue.

Twice glanced up from his paper. He dropped the paper immediately when he noticed who was glancing in and shot up to his feet. He pointed a finger at Killua and exclaimed, "It's you! You're that kid who was fighting All Might yesterday!"

Killua could not help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, you've seen me not long ago in this same place. I'm a, member of the League, remember?" he said with a moment of hesitation, not knowing if Twice would still believe that answer after knowing Killua was not from this world.

The villain's shoulders relaxed. "Oh. Right. I forgot." Then in a different voice, he asked, "Are you really a member if you're not from here? Seems fishy."

"Well, why can't I be?" Killua answered back. "I have some time to kill in this world. Why not?"

"But you're a hero student too…" Toga said with a frown, feeling conflicted over the boy and his actions that she could not understand. She turned around so her back was facing him. "Maybe I don't want to become you."

"That's a relief," Killua sighed under his breath. He cracked a smile when the girl turned her head around with a frown and shocked eyebrows, with Toga hopefully expecting Killua to be sad that she may not like him anymore.

Noises were heard from the main area, but there was hardly anyone there…

"Magne might be awake!" Toga exclaimed and hurried off to the front. When she got there, a loud "Oh, Tomura!" was heard.

Killua locked eyes with Twice and left without a word. The villain went back to his bed and continued reading where he left off.

The silver haired teen went to the main section of the bar where he found Toga, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri. Shigaraki looked up the instant Killua was visible. "Ah, so you are here," he said to the teen.

Killua faced Kurogiri. "You told him I was coming, right?"

"Yes, we just had some things to do," Kurogiri responded vaguely. He eyed the pair of glasses that were left on the counter by Muscular and Mustard and slipped behind to clean them. "Go on," he encouraged Killua.

Killua stared forward at the villain with hands around his body. "My next task was to get Bakugo for you, right? From what I know, U.A. is having this training camp somewhere once this semester is done. That sounds like your chance at getting him."

"Hm, that is interesting," Shigaraki said with several small nods of his head like he was rocking it in place. "Do you perhaps know where it's taking place?"

"Nah, not yet," Killua replied. "It might be kept a secret because of your earlier attack." An upset aura surrounded Shigaraki when he was reminded of his failure, but the teen ignored it. "And in general, villain activity is rising, if the news is right about that."

"Then you could find out from your friend, can't you?" Shigaraki questioned further. "Or is he out of U.A. as well?"

"Nope, he's there, but they don't know yet," the teen answered again. His lips curved down slightly because Shigaraki did not understand the first time. "He can find out once he gets there. The date shouldn't be far away."

Shigaraki nodded. "Okay then. I'll wait for that, but we will start planning our attack very soon." Killua, Toga, and Kurogiri all nodded in agreement and anticipation.

* * *

**This chapter was originally going to be more exciting, but about half of what I wrote here came up on the spot because it needed to. I wasn't planning that, but this ended up being a build-up chapter. Hope you all still like it, thanks for reading!**

**I know last time I said I'd address some stuff from the guest reviews I got for Chapter 23, so I'll quickly say some things. One guest brought up a good point saying that the things happening in this story would happen anyways, and that Gon and Killua aren't having much of an impact on the canon plot. I agree with that. My intention when I started writing this story wasn't really to change what happens. It's more about Gon and Killua's interactions and impacts on this new world, the world's interactions and impacts on them, and contrasting similarities and differences between the two worlds. That first point might sound really contradictory because the reviewer said Gon and Killua aren't having much of an impact, yet I just said I want to highlight their impact. What I mean by "impact" is minor things that Gon and Killua make MHA characters realize, not to completely change their world/the plot of canon. At the end of the day, they still have to play by the rules of MHA at least a bit, since if they don't, it'll only cause more problems for them (more heroes after them, more negative public opinions, more suspicion about them, etc.). That's why they won't do drastic things. And plus, they don't even have enough info to do drastic things.**

**See you all in the next one, thanks for the support!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Several days had passed, and the final exams had passed as well. Gon lay on his elbow on the bed in his motel room next to Killua. The green haired boy was lazily flipping through the TV with nothing better to do now that the semester was done when All Might appeared on one of the news channels. He seemed to be at a press conference, and cameras were flashing all across the screen from behind the camera which was recording what they currently saw on this channel. He stood in front of a stand with a microphone.

Gon shot up off his elbow and nudged Killua. The silver haired teen peered up to the screen and the hero as well. Curiously, he got up too. A minute later, All Might began to speak.

"I know many of you still have questions regarding how I handled the situation with Killua Zoldyck," All Might spoke, and the ex-assassin next to Gon narrowed his eyes. Gon turned his head over to see his friend's reaction. "I understand that, and it is okay," the hero continued. "I am here to explain my decision, and my thoughts. Principal Nezu of U.A. High School will come up after me to explain what U.A.'s decision regarding Killua is."

"While I know that Killua has done some bad things in this world, and while I did say I want the world to help him get home, I did struggle with making my decision to say that." Gon and Killua both got curious looks on their faces. "I did not know if I should be a hero by helping him or by punishing him for the bad deeds he did here. My reasoning for wanting to help him is simple: he is a boy who does not belong here. He would be better off in his home world rather than our world. Locking him in jail here does not do anything for us, and it would not sit right with me as a hero. From my talks with Killua, I understood that he was doing villain work because he was being manipulated by a villain who has a Quirk that can help him. I cannot verify if there is a villain with such an ability; I am only repeating what Killua told me. If this is correct, and I assume it is, then as a hero, I should save him from such a manipulative villain and help him get back to where he belongs."

Gon's eyes widened, and he turned over to Killua again. "Did you tell him to say this stuff too?" he whispered.

Killua shook his head. "No…so this is all on his own. He's trying to convince the public better than he did before. Trying to convince…me, too, along with them."

"Convince you of what?" Gon asked curiously.

"That going along with this new plan is the better plan," the other boy responded and turned to face Gon. "He's trying to get All For One out of my head by saying I've been manipulated by him. I've known that, but I let All For One do that. It's not actually manipulation. Nothing near what Illumi and my family did," he finished in a lower tone.

Gon felt like he wanted to ask more, but he held off. He turned his head back to the TV as Killua was doing too. The reporters were asking a bunch of questions, but both teens felt the questions were useless to listen to.

"I don't know how much of what All Might just said is true in his thoughts," Killua remarked as he thought about it himself. "Maybe it was a hard decision for him to make, but I think some of his reasoning is made up."

"You think so?" the green haired teen frowned. "I don't. You talked with All Might for a while. I'm sure he was thinking of what he should do about you. He decided to go along with your plan."

"Hm, well, you might be right," Killua replied thoughtfully. "When we first talked, yes, I'm sure he was thinking of this stuff. But I don't think he's thinking about it right now, or when I explained my plan to him."

Gon nodded as that made sense. He turned to the TV and saw Nezu coming up. "Look! It's Principal Nezu! He's saying something too."

The two listened as Nezu cleared his throat. "I am here today to make an announcement on behalf of U.A. High School. After speaking to our staff about the situation surrounding Killua and the things he has done, we decided that Killua would be allowed back at U.A. in the hero course for the next semester." There was a collective gasp that could be heard from the TV, and Gon and Killua raised their eyebrows in shock too. Nezu purposefully paused because he knew people would want to digest that.

"We believe in what All Might has said about the matter," Nezu continued. "We should help Killua, not harm him. That is why we have decided this. We know he is a dangerous person, but he is not a bad person, so we feel safe to allow him back at school. That is assuming he is still here when the next semester starts."

Killua sighed and changed the TV channel. Gon glanced at him knowingly. "You think we'll be here for the next semester?" he asked the silver haired teen.

"I don't know," Killua shrugged. "I hope not. But if we are, I'm not going back to U.A. It's pointless. I'm rejecting their offer."

Gon nodded in agreement. He took the remote and turned the TV off, having had enough of it for today. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Hey, Killua, you want to hear about the final practical exam I had?"

"Sure."

"It was in partners, and we were up against the U.A. teachers. Well, two versus one. That's how it was." Killua nodded along. "Originally we thought it would be against robots because Kendo talked to some upper years and that's what they said, but Principal Nezu surprised us and decided that we should get training against real people because of the rise in villains," Gon rambled on.

"Anyways, I got paired with Tetsutetsu, surprisingly. I didn't expect to be paired with him because we're friends. We were up against Cementoss, and it was really annoying." Gon frowned suddenly, remembering what the pro hero had made him and his friend go through. "I think he probably did this for people in your class too. Maybe Kirishima and someone else. But all he did was send wall after wall at us and we had to break through each one to capture him or pass through the escape gate. If we do either of those within the time, we pass. Eventually Tetsutetsu was getting tired and his Quirk would've stopped working soon. Cementoss' walls were too high and I didn't want to jump over them because it would seem suspicious, so I ran around past so many other buildings to find him. Tetsutetsu followed me, and then we fought Cementoss. He was actually really good with his Quirk!" Gon exclaimed happily in a high tone.

"He could use it pretty quickly and change the shape of the ground, so I had to kept breaking them even when we got close. At some point my speed won and I got a good opening to punch Cementoss away. Tetsutetsu followed after him too, and we handcuffed him to pass!"

"Fighting against the teachers, that sounds a little interesting," Killua mused. "I wonder who I'd be with. And, I guess, my whole class must've gotten messed up since I didn't show up." Killua laughed out, while Gon chuckled nervously, also wondering what Class 1-A did with 19 students instead of 20. "Did anyone in your class fight All Might?"

The green haired boy nodded immediately, then he frowned slightly. "I was disappointed that it wasn't me. I wanted to fight against him too, but oh well. He was up against Monoma and Awase. They were really creative, I liked watching them!"

"They won?" Killua asked with a raised eyebrow. He did not know Awase or his Quirk, but he knew Monoma. Gon nodded at the question. The silver haired teen took a noticeable pause as he tried to understand how Monoma and Awase could beat All Might. "How?"

"Well, it took them a while, and they both got beat up pretty badly," Gon admitted slowly. "But Awase has the power to weld two things together if he's touching both. So with Monoma, it's like they have two people with that power. Monoma ended up distracting All Might long enough for Awase to sneak up and weld him to the wall."

"Monoma distracted All Might?" Killua repeated.

"Yeah…more like he got beat up," Gon clarified with a laugh. "Awase ended up carrying Monoma through the escape gate because All Might was too dangerous for them to handcuff even with an arm stuck to the wall." Gon rubbed the back of his neck. "Monoma was nearly unconscious by the end."

"That must suck for him," Killua remarked with a neutral tone. He did not care too much about Monoma. The blond boy seemed like a jerk to Class A all the time. He wondered what Monoma would say now about Killua after knowing he was from a different world and did villain stuff.

"Well, anyways, I'm off to the camp tomorrow," Gon reminded Killua. "What are you going to do over the next week?"

"I think I'm going to look for some people with helpful Quirks by myself," Killua responded. "And…well…the League has a plan too. It seems pretty well thought out, but we'll only know once it's in action."

"The forest camp attack?" Gon sighed, thinking back to yesterday when Killua mentioned it. His friend nodded. "Do you have to go on it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Killua raised an eyebrow. "You seemed fine with it yesterday."

"I don't know...just...let the League do whatever," Gon hesitated out. "You were supposed to stick to the backup! All Might stood up for you to the whole world by telling them that they should help you if they can. By doing this, you'll look more like a villain! Why would anyone want to help you then?"

Killua shrugged in response. "To be honest, I'm not even doing anything there. Like, it's really nothing. I'm not attacking anyone, so even if the public knows of my presence there, it's not like I'll be doing anything. I don't even know why I'm going because I don't have a part in it. Everyone else does, though, except Shigaraki and All For One."

"Then don't go," Gon said right back with a stubborn look.

His best friend shook his head. "All For One is expecting me there. I don't know what he'd do if I don't go. What if he never sends us back?" he asked, although he knew the answer. Then All For One would be a true enemy, and the backup would become the only plan.

"He might already never send us back," Gon pointed out. "That's what All Might told you, and you agreed because you thought it could be true. So why bother doing his work?"

"On the chance he does," Killua replied with a shrug. He stared at Gon's face while the green haired boy stared right back. "But if he doesn't, I'll just turn on him. It's simple." Killua knew his friend was still hesitant about it. "Don't worry, I won't do anything there. I won't attack heroes or villains. I'll just let it happen, however it turns out."

Gon pouted because he did not think it was that simple. "Okay, whatever…"

"Remember to send me a text of the location so we can get to the camp," Killua reminded even though it was still very early. Gon would not be at the camp till at least tomorrow afternoon which was still nearly a full day away. Killua's friend nodded.

* * *

Class B was left alone in the forest and instructed to make their way through to the camp which was far away. Blocking them were the earth beasts that Pixie-Bob of the Wild, Wild Pussycats created to attack them through the forest.

The class was very worried and panicking even though Kendo tried her best to calm everyone down. Gon had no problems with it, though. He saw a beast approaching them and took the time to jump into it and punch it's arm off before it did anything.

"Wow Gon, you reacted so quickly!" Tetsutetsu shouted out. He charged the beast that was still not down yet and activated his steel. He began beating it down while green vines shot up from behind him and broke the beast's dirt away from it. Shiozaki expertly controlled her vines from the distance.

Gon heard more beasts coming from afar. His class had no sensory Quirks, so he figured some of his classmates may be in for a surprise when they get surrounded. He heard footsteps pounding behind him as Kendo, Honenuki, and Jurota Shishida ran up behind him. Honenuki bent down and touched the ground to soften it into quicksand around a beast. The monster slipped in, and Honenuki successfully restrained it.

Shishida transformed into a real beast, as his Quirk allowed, and jumped over the softened ground to tackle the earth beast down and tear it apart. Honenuki undid the effects of his Softening while Kendo ran up with enlarged hands and punched at the beast too. Together, Kendo and Shishida easily took it down.

Above Gon was a flying beast, but it did not fly for much longer. Hiryu Rin used his Scales and fired them off at the wings. The monster came crashing down. Behind Rin, Gon saw Yui Kodai increasing the size of a jagged rock that was on the ground. Shiozaki extended her vines to pick up the back of the rock while Kendo ran back and picked up the front. Together, they threw the rock which cut through the fallen beast.

Off to Gon's left was another beast. He watched in fascination as Manga Fukidashi shouted out "CRASH!" followed by two trees falling over to crush it. The green haired boy had no idea the trees were heavy enough to knock the beast down, but it did. Fukidashi had beaten the beast by himself.

"Gon!" he heard Tetsutetsu shout from behind him. The taller boy had deactivated his Quirk and pointed behind him and beckoned for Gon to come. Monoma followed them too as they came across another grounded beast. A different one was flying in the air.

Monoma copied Tetsutetsu's Quirk, and the three of them took the dirt creature down together. The flying beast swooped down, ready to attack them, but Kosei Tsuburaba and Togaru Kamakiri had it covered.

Tsuburaba blew air around him and created platforms with Solid Air for Kamakiri to jump up from. When he could, the second tallest boy in the class leapt onto the monster with blades coming out of his arms mid-air. Kamakiri landed on the beast as it tried to shake him off, but he held tight. He slashed at the dirt wings and began to fall down, but he was lucky that the beast hit the ground while he was still holding on instead of getting crushed on the ground or against a tree.

The class slowly progressed through the forest, but after two or three hours, Gon and a few others were the only ones not completely worn out. Gon could see that several of his classmates were going off pure adrenaline. They needed food, but they had not gotten any.

Tetsutetsu was panting next to Gon. The grey haired teen had preserved his Quirk as best as he could by deactivating it every time he was not using it, but he had used it a lot already. He was nearing Quirk exhaustion, and he could feel it.

Gon did a quick count of who he felt was still ready for more action. It was him, Shiozaki, Honenuki, Tokage, and possibly Awase, Kamakiri, and Kodai. Well, he found it hard to tell with Kodai. The girl nearly always had a blank expression, and even now she showed minimal signs of fatigue. Kendo was definitely tired, but Gon could see that she was keeping it together for the rest of her class. She had shouted "Plus Ultra!" a few times to motivate the rest of the students.

Another beast came up, but they were getting less and less in numbers now. They appeared more infrequently too, so the class was able to move along and rest their powers. The bulk of the beasts were in the beginning, in the first hour or so, and then they started to spread out. Now, Gon guessed one or two beasts came every 5-10 minutes.

Gon swiftly blasted through the whole beast with a powerful punch. "Dude, Gon, how do you still have so much energy?" Tetsutetsu asked from behind once the dirt fell to the ground.

The green haired teen raised a fist to the air with a smile. "Plus Ultra!" he shouted out, and Tetsutetsu smirked.

"You're right, Plus Ultra!" he repeated the motto. Kendo smiled from behind them as she kept walking forward.

A few hours later, the whole class made it to the training camp. Everyone was exhausted, and even Gon felt it a bit. He had to pretend he was tired, though. _The last person who was still not tired towards the end was Shiozaki, I think, _Gon thought with a small smile. _She's amazing!_

"Oh darn, Class A already got here?" Monoma muttered softly, not having it in him to try and taunt the other first year hero class about anything. Gon looked up and noticed he was right. Class A was here, though they looked like they just settled down.

"They look like they just got here," Kendo repeated what was just in Gon's mind. "Probably only a bit before us."

"Looks like they're eating," Tetsutetsu said and clutched his growling stomach. "We should do that too."

Class B grabbed their dinners as well and began eating. Kirishima came up next to Gon and Tetsutetu, "Yo, Tetsutetsu, Gon! You guys had to fight through the forest too?"

"Yeah, it was pretty tough," Gon replied. Tetsutetsu only nodded as he was too busy stuffing his face.

Kirishima chuckled at Tetsutetsu's hunger. "Don't worry, I was looking like you a few minutes ago. We just got here a bit before you guys." He turned to Gon. "So Killua really left us, huh?" he said in a much softer voice, immediately going to the topic that was most on his mind.

"Yeah, sorry," Gon said with a slight frown.

"Do you know what he's up to?" the redhead asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I don't," he lied in response. He felt bad about it, but he knew he had to keep up this act as best as he could. As long as no one pressured him into opening up fully… "But I hope he's okay," he finished.

Kirishima nodded and began chatting with Tetsutetsu about something or the other. Gon zoned out and did not really talk to many other people. Midoriya and Iida came up and said hi, and he spoke with his Class B friends a bit too before going to sleep. Kan and Aizawa had told them they should be ready for training by 9 AM the next morning, which was far later than any other day in the schedule. Aizawa said they would have some surprise training before getting into routine the following days and waking up at 5:30 AM.

* * *

It was 9 AM, and all 39 students stood in their hero costumes in front of Aizawa, Kan, and the Wild, Wild Pussycats. The less familiar heroes introduced themselves as Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Ragdoll. "There is a fourth one of us named Tiger, but he isn't here right now," Mandalay explained.

Aizawa nodded. "Tiger is out bringing a special guest here. Recovery Girl is coming, but only for what we're about to do. She's leaving before the end of today, so for the rest of the week, you're on your own. Don't break any bones or anything like that," the hero finished with a glare that aimed towards Midoriya more than anyone else.

Iida raised his hand. "What is the training we will be doing right now?"

"We have a bit of a…fun surprise for you," Aizawa replied and cracked a grin for once. He looked over to Kan to explain the rest.

"We decided that we will have one fun training exercise for both of your classes," Kan explained, and a smile formed on his face too. "There will be a capture the flag exercise, right now, between both of your classes." Smiles grew on the student's faces as well who were expecting a rigorous training camp with no time for fun. But, fortunately, the teachers came up with something more enjoyable, even if it was only for today.

"The rules are simple," Kan continued but lost his smile. "Class A will guard a red flag, and Class B will guard a blue flag. If you steal your opponent's flag and bring it back to your base, your team gets 5 points. You cannot steal your flag back. Each student from the other class that you bring to your jail is 1 point. Your class needs 19 points to win, so to do that, you either need to get the opponent's flag plus 14 students, or get 19 students. It was originally going to be 20 points to win, but unfortunately, Class A only has 19 students now. Class A is at a bit of a disadvantage, but you will have to deal with it."

"You will be allotted some space for your jail. Pixie-Bob will make an earth jail for you, and she will decide the location," Aizawa continued where Kan left off. "Try not to go too hard on each other. As I said, Recovery Girl will be visiting briefly towards the end to heal anyone who needs it, but she'll leave right after. There's not much else to say. Use your surroundings, come up with good strategies, and have fun. This will be the only fun you get."

"Oh, also," Kan mentioned to the students who were getting more excited by the minute. "Each team will get six earpieces that are connected to one line for your own class. If it gets stolen by an opponent, that's on you. Class B can get their earpieces from me, and Aizawa will give the other six to Class A. Your flags are already in the ground. You can't move them, so you'll have to guard it. Use your Quirks as you see fit."

Kan and Aizawa handed out the earpieces and left the classes to figure out their own plans. The game would start in 30 minutes, so they had time to explore the whole allowable area which was quite an expansive part of the camp. There was even a small pond included within the boundaries. There were lots of trees, but there was a lot of open space as well. Pixie-Bob had created hills and caves out of the dirt too.

"Let's kill them," Bakugo said to his classmates before Class B was even out of earshot.

"Sorry, but have you forgotten that we have the student who placed first at the Sports Festival?" Monoma asked smugly. "We have Gon! We're surely going to win!"

No more banter followed, but the two classes headed in opposite directions to find their respective flags and formulate their plans. On the way, Yaoyorozu, who had the earpieces, asked who should have one.

"They said to use our Quirks however we want, so could you make more earpieces, Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asked in deep thought.

The tall girl mulled it over before nodding. "They did not say I can't. I think that is allowed, though I do not want to make too many. I will make four more to bring our total earpieces to 10."

"Only half the class, huh?" Uraraka hummed.

"Guess it should depend on what our strategy is," Kirishima added, thinking that if they were to split into groups, not everyone in each group would absolutely require an earpiece.

"I'm going after that green freak," Bakugo declared with a dangerous grin. He was really getting into it.

Kirishima was not too sure about that. "Gon got first on the entrance exam and crushed the record. He probably got first in Class B's Quirk Apprehension Test. He got first in the Sports Festival. He stood up to Stain when nobody else could. Let's face it, Bakugo, he's the strongest student here."

His classmates grew quiet and, although they did not want to, they accepted that the redhead was correct. "You think Freaks is stronger than me?!" Bakugo roared in challenge. His right eye was twitching, daring his only friend to say yes.

"Kacchan, Gon did beat you at the Sports Festival, so…" Midoriya muttered in response but trailed off.

"Shut your mouth Deku! I didn't ask for your opinion!" the ash blond retorted back in a dangerous tone. Midoriya's eyes widened, and he immediately closed his mouth. He felt like was back in middle school. He and Bakugo had not this type of interaction in some time, especially not since their final practical exam where they had to work together for once.

"Right now is not the time to fight," Yaoyorozu chided with the shake of her head. "Here we are," she said suddenly and stared ahead into the open space where a red flag was sticking out of the ground. "We have a limited amount of time. Let's use it wisely and make our strategy, then we can explore our surroundings a bit more."

"I don't care about any of that," Bakugo grumbled with a fierce grin. "I'm gonna murder Freaks, and then I'll throw him into our jail. He knocked me out. I was unconscious!"

"So you're after revenge," Todoroki stated coolly without even looking at Bakugo.

Bakugo was just about to explode, but Yaoyorozu interrupted and held her hands up between the two. "Stop! I just said now is not the time!" Much of the class was shocked. They had never seen her get this angry. "Okay, good," she continued after taking a deep breath. "Based on what Kirishima said, it is clear that Gon is a big threat to us. We need a strategy to deal with him, and also get the flag and defend our own. We need to watch out for the others too. Does anyone have suggestions?"

No one said anything. If anything, most of the people were staring right back at Yaoyorozu. "Why is everyone looking at me…" she said slowly with a nervous look.

Jirou rolled her eyes. "Yaomomo, you're smart. You can use your brain to come up with a good plan."

"But I was asking for suggestions," the tallest girl repeated with a frown.

"Let us work together!" Iida announced with the chop of his hand. "I suggest that we get in groups with specific objectives. Then, one person from each group can have an earpiece."

There were a lot of agreements from the class with what Iida said. "We need a group to guard the flag," Uraraka chimed in thoughtfully.

"And we'll need some offense and stealth," Midoriya added.

"Does anyone know who from Class B could be very problematic for us?" Yaoyorozu asked. "I know Kendo is quite strong, and Gon too, of course."

Midoriya felt some eyes on him. Iida and Uraraka were staring at him. "What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You fought against that Class B girl at the Sports Festival," Uraraka reminded him.

"Oh, right," Midoriya calmed himself down and thought back to the final round of the Sports Festival. "Uh, her name is Shiozaki. I think she's definitely strong from a long range, so you'd need to get in close to beat her. But that's assuming her close combat skills aren't that good, which I'm not sure of. She could have become good at it over her internship." His eyes trailed off to Uraraka who he knew received lots of hand-to-hand training in her internship.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I'm sure Class B's recommended students are strong too. They got in for a reason."

"Don't forget about Tetsutetsu!" Kirishima reminded everyone of his Class B friend.

Yaoyorozu looked over at the redhead and nodded. "Right. We will need a solid defense here to guard the flag. I am willing to be one of those people."

"I'm going after Gon," Bakugo growled for the third time, but this time, Yaoyorozu gave him a hard glare.

She shook her head. "No. Bakugo, we'll need you to help with getting the flag and attacking other opponents. We should leave Gon to a couple other people."

Iida looked over at Todoroki, and they both nodded. "Todoroki and I can go after Gon," Iida offered.

Bakugo's eyes widened. "Four Eyes, Gon is just as fast as you, probably faster if he's from a different world like his bratty friend. If he is, then he's probably like junior All Might." He shifted his eyes over to Todoroki. "And he'll break IcyHot's ice in no time."

"Well…we have nothing that proves that Gon is from a different world, and as strong as Killua," Sero said hopefully. "Let's just hope he isn't." _If he was from the same world as Killua, and as strong as him, then why would you think you could beat him? _he wondered and stared at Bakugo.

"I agree," Yaoyorozu said. "Let's pretend Gon is like the rest of us."

"Deku, do you want to go after the flag too?" Uraraka asked. Bakugo glared at the two of them, and they both began sweating and inched away. "You don't have to work together!" she exclaimed while holding her hands up. "You can get there on your own."

"Uh, sure, that works," Midoriya accepted.

Class A continued talking about their plans. They split up into small groups, with at least one person in each group having an earpiece so they could communicate. Yaoyorozu made an extra four earpieces for a total of 10 and handed them out to their users.

Meanwhile, with Class B, Kendo took up the role as being lead strategist. They had come up with a solid plan which balanced offense and defense. Kendo knew Yaoyorozu would most likely make extra earpieces for her class, but Class B did not have that luxury. They had to make do with six. Either the groups they split into were larger, or some groups would have nobody with an earpiece.

The class talked it over and decided to go for larger groups. They would split up if necessary, but they would remain as close as they could. Monoma had brought up the problem that Class A may break up their groups and weaken them that way, but Gon brushed it aside by saying they should just stick together and take down small Class A groups with the advantage in numbers.

Both classes had done their exploring. The jails were stable structures made of dirt using Pixie-Bob's Quirk. Now, the game was about to start.

Gon was excited. He knew that with his restricted power, there were quite a few Class A students who could potentially take him on. He knew Bakugo and Todoroki were more or less at that level, and Midoriya and Iida may be there too after the internship. He had no idea about the rest of them, but he was quite sure that Class B would rely on him a lot. _I don't know if there are any fighters in our class on the same level as them. Shiozaki might be close, and maybe Honenuki and Tokage too. But I still don't feel like they're on the same level._

Mandalay, using her Quirk: Telepath, instructed the students to start at their flag. A few minutes later, she gave the signal in their minds for them to begin.

Gon turned around to face his class and nodded. He separated from the group he was supposed to be in and sprinted off, snaking the trees in zigzags. "Let's win, everybody," he said into his earpiece. He heard a chorus of agreements.

The green haired boy came to a clearing with no trees, and a bit up ahead was where he knew the halfway point lay between the two classes. He waited patiently, not having seen anyone from Class A. Far to his left, Gon heard a sound in the sky that was getting louder every second. Bakugo appeared, flying through the air by using his explosions to propel him. Gon looked up at him, and Bakugo had a huge scowl on his face when he noticed the person who beat him at the Sports Festival.

However, the ash blond boy did not stop. He kept flying and passed where Gon stood and was headed to find the flag. Gon spoke into his earpiece, "Bakugo's flying through the air. I think he's going for the flag because he didn't stop to fight me."

A second later, Gon heard back from Kendo. _"Thanks Gon. We'll keep an eye out. He might drop to the ground too."_

Gon ran forward to where the trees began again. He had crossed over the halfway point. He jumped up onto a tree branch and started jumping from branch to branch. Growing up in nature sure helped a lot here, he remarked to himself. After a bit, below him, he saw one of Class A's reconnaissance groups. He recognized Uraraka, but he did not know the girl with the earphone jacks.

"Gon's up in the trees!" Jirou exclaimed into her earpiece. Uraraka picked up a fallen tree branch and made it weightless. Then, she tossed it up at Gon who had stopped moving.

The green haired teen easily jumped to a different tree to dodge the branch. He continued his search for the flag, knowing his group consisting of Honenuki, Kodai, Kamakiri, and Kinoko Komori would be somewhere behind him.

He heard the cold sound of ice coming towards him, and it was coming fast. Gon looked to his right and leapt off the tree as a big wave of ice crashed into the tree he was just standing on. Just as quickly, the ice melted away. He then heard footsteps pounding behind him along with snapping twigs and crunching leaves. Gon whipped around only to find Iida closing in very quickly.

Gon ducked under a powerful armoured kick that was aimed just below where his shoulder would have been. He sprung back up and jumped over more ice that would have frozen his legs. Iida did not give up after one kick, though. He chased Gon down while the Class B boy could see Todoroki waiting patiently for an opening to use his ice and trap Gon. Todoroki had his right hand ready to send out the ice, but he did not want to get Iida in it too.

Iida was still chasing behind Gon, and the boy with the hybrid Quirk was over to Gon's right with a few trees separating them. Gon took a sharp left to increase the distance between him and Todoroki, and Iida followed after him with the same path. With this direction, if Todoroki used his ice, it would freeze his classmate first before even reaching Gon.

Todoroki was not stupid, however. He began moving too, closer towards where he thought Gon would want to go. He knew the boy wanted to keep Iida between them.

Gon ducked under a very low tree branch and pulled it with him as he ran. He let go once he felt too much tension in the branches, and it snapped back right in the path Iida was taking. The boy with glasses hastily put up his armoured arms to protect from the branch as much as he could and ran through. His chin still got scratched by a very thin twig.

Gon had no idea which way was the correct way of getting to the flag anymore. He had changed directions too often. He entered another clearing (or was it the same as one before?) and heard Iida still chasing him from behind. Gon hopped into the air and turned around with a kick, sending a blast of wind in the direction Iida was coming from. He shakily landed on his feet because he did not jump high enough for his kicking leg to recover.

That was when the ice came. Gon barely got his balance back, but the ice surrounded his legs and froze him solidly to the ground. He could break out if he used a lot of Nen, but he did not. Iida ran in and delivered a powerful kick to Gon's left side. It was strong enough to break Gon out of the ice and send him sprawling on the ground near the edge of the clearing.

Gon was fine. He used _Ken _well enough to not be too hurt by the attack, but he could still feel it vaguely. He stood to his feet and clutched his left side with his right hand to pretend he was badly hurt.

"As expected of you," Iida said in a serious tone as he came a few steps closer. "You can still stand after a direct hit."

Gon did not reply. He ran back into the forest, though intentionally slower now. Iida sprinted after him, and Todoroki followed as best as he could without using his ice as a mobility boost. The green haired teen zigzagged through the forest, but eventually he saw Kirishima, Kaminari, and some other blond haired boy. He changed directions to run away from them.

"It's Gon!" Kaminari shouted.

"Iida and Todoroki are after him too!" Kirishima shouted back, getting ready to run after Gon. The purpose of his group was to provide offensive support to the rest of the class, and that is just what Kirishima hoped to do right now. "Let's help!"

Gon was getting bored of running, but he would need help taking out the students behind him since he was limiting his power. A bright, sparkling beam blasted the ground in front of him, and Gon came to a stop. He turned around to see that it came from the other blond boy that was with Kirishima and Kaminari. The blond boy held his hands behind his head, and a trail of smoke came from a belt he wore around his waist. The redhead himself was running towards Gon, right next to Iida, and they were coming quickly.

More ice was coming for Gon from a different angle. He quickly punched in that direction, and the ice shattered apart. Iida ran at him with another kick, and Kirishima was right behind with a hardened punch.

The two Class A students slipped into the ground. Gon only knew one person who could do that. He checked his right side where sure enough, he saw a pale skinned boy with teeth outside of his mouth. "Honenuki!" Gon beamed.

"Sorry it took us so long to find you," he responded. Off to the side where Todoroki was, Gon heard ice clashing and breaking apart. Kamakiri was fighting Todoroki with the sharp blades sticking out of his arms, and the Class A boy was trying his best to block them with ice, but Kamakiri kept breaking the ice.

"Sneak attacks? Come on!" Kirishima complained about Honenuki as he struggled to get out of the soft ground. "That's not manly!"

"Neither is five people trying to fight one," Gon answered back with a cold stare. Then the coldness faded away, and he pulled the redhead out of the ground with a beaming smile. Kirishima grunted and hardened his body. He threw his arms up to block a punch from Gon, but the impact never occurred. The wind from the punch blew Kirishima into a tree trunk. Gon did not let up the pressure. He went in with another fist, but the redhead caught it. The green haired teen yanked his hand back so quickly that Kirishima could not let go. He got pulled too, but with one palm from Gon, he was flattened to the ground.

Gon heard a yell of pain behind him. He saw that Honenuki was momentarily paralyzed by a small bolt of electricity from Kaminari. Gon jumped out of the way of another sparkling beam from the last boy he did not know. The beam had blasted the ground right in front of the tree.

The Hunter rushed that fifth boy down and punched him once. The boy had barely tried to block, showing Gon that he was not very good at close combat. The punch was enough to knock him out. Meanwhile, Honenuki was physically fighting Kaminari, as much as the blond haired teen was trying to focus his electricity in his hands to discourage the Class B student from attacking.

Honenuki winced through another shock, but he was much more skilled in close quarters than Kaminari. With a kick, he swept Kaminari off his feet and onto his back. He bent down and punched the boy in the stomach for good measure. Then he watched over both Kaminari and Aoyama to make sure they were down, even though he knew Kaminari was not unconscious.

Kodai and Komori were throwing pebbles that Kodai enlarged over at Todoroki. Eventually, the heterochromatic teen rushed away on his ice. Kamakiri was persistent, and with all of Todoroki's teammates temporarily down, he knew he would not be able to win if Gon got in too. Todoroki entered a clearing and burned his frostbite away with his fire. Kamakiri was still following him, but Todoroki felt better fighting in the open where he could use his fire without burning the trees around him.

Gon and Kamakiri appeared in front of Todorki and attacked the lone teen. Todoroki did his best to fend off using his ice and fire.

Back in the forest, Iida and Kirishima both got up. Kirishima had only been dazed for a bit by Gon while Iida could move now that Honenuki was not focusing his Quirk on him. The two went after Kodai and Komori, who were looking for the flag and cautiously exploring. They slipped away from Honenuki, though the two Class A students knew they could take him on. But he was not doing anything, so the bigger threats were the two girls looking for their flag.

Within a few minutes, Iida caught up to them with Kirishima trailing a bit behind. He burst in with a kick which aimed to knock Kodai out in one hit, but she had a rock in her hand which she grew to be as big as Iida himself. The boy with glasses lessened his kicking power and momentum as he got closer because he did not want to destroy his leg on a rock he could not break. He gently bounced off once his foot connected with it.

Kirishima caught up and went after Komori who was next to Kodai but hidden by a tree and the rock Kodai had enlarged. She heard him coming, so she held her breath and spread some mushroom spores. She must have looked a little weird because Kirishima was wondering what she was doing. He hardened his body and went to punch her, but a mushroom suddenly grew from his fist. His attack connected, but since the mushroom was covering much of his fist, it essentially just bounced off Komori.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima exclaimed in shock and examined the mushroom on his fist. The attack caused no pain to Komori.

More mushrooms began sprouting up from the ground and along the redhead's body. While Kirishima was thinking about what to do, Iida made his way around the large rock and kicked Kodai once. She fell to the ground while Komori let out a surprised sound that her partner fell so quickly.

Iida ran the short distance to kick Komori too, but he failed to notice the mushrooms on the ground and tripped and lost his balance. He saved himself from falling while Kirishima cut the mushrooms off his body in important places like his arms.

Komori tried running away, but she could not outrun the two faster boys, so she was taken down too. "Kirishima, my job is to help Todoroki take down Gon. I have been away for too long. Would you mind taking these two to our jail?"

"Yeah, sure, as much as I want to fight Gon too," Kirishima grumbled but nodded nonetheless. Iida gave a small smile and ran off to find Todoroki who was surely fighting Gon, and maybe some others too.

On a different side of the exercise boundary, Bakugo was approaching the Class B flag. He saw the five people guarding it, and he was wary of the two others he saw nearby, one of which was the girl with vines for hair. He knew she was strong…not stronger than him, of course, but in a fight where he was outnumbered, even Bakugo could struggle.

Something was snaking up from behind him. He whipped around and noticed green vines approaching. He released a small explosion to destroy them, but even that was too loud. He was sure the five standing around the flag would be alerted.

"Someone's in the forest," Rin said with narrowed eyes.

Kendo had her eyes narrowed too, looking in the direction where she heard the sound. Soon enough, Bakugo came into their view, moving and trying to destroy the vines after him. Rin and Sen Kaibara activated their Quirks around their limbs and ran after towards their opponent.

Bakugo knew he was outnumbered, so he faced his palms down and exploded into the air, leaving his attackers in the dust.

"I can't believe he ran away," Kendo said in awe.

Kaibara came back to his position, his arm drills returning to normal arms. "He didn't just run away. He knows where we are and where the flag is. He'll come with backup."

"We'll be ready for him," Rin said in a confident voice.

"We will help out too, of course," Shiozaki said as she emerged from the trees. Shishida came out too from a few trees over to her left.

"Deku, have you found the flag yet?" Bakugo muttered into his earpiece as he was landing in an area that he thought no one was occupying.

"_I did, but I didn't see you. There are too many people there to fight alone, _Midoriya responded.

"_Wow Bakugo, I didn't know you were so scared to take out a few people, ribbit._ That was Tsuyu.

A vein popped on Bakugo's forehead. _"_YOU WANNA TAKE THEM OUT, FROG FACE?! There's 7 people around there. I'm not that good by myself."

"Yo, Bakugo!" a voice called out from over behind the trees. The ash blond glared hard in that direction, but he lessened his glare when he saw it was just Sero waving and Sato following from behind.

Bakugo's lips curved up into a grin. "Good. Now that you two are here, we'll take their flag. There's 7 people there. I just need you two to handle two or three people between yourselves and then I'll kill the rest."

Sero and Sato scratched their heads and exchanged nervous smiles. "Uh, yeah sure," Sero muttered while smiling.

"Let's go." Bakugo began walking off in the direction he just came from while the other two followed.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I got super busy with my internship, and I think I will continue being busy because that's just how it is. On the bright side, I had no idea where I wanted to end this chapter. I ended up writing a lot more of the CTF game and eventually chose I wanted to end where I did. So basically, I'm done a lot of the next chapter too, so hopefully that will come out sooner than this. ****The next chapter may be longer than this one, and it's very likely it will be mostly if not entirely about the remainder of the CTF game. I want to incorporate all 39 students in some way, even if some of them only have small action scenes.**

**And yes, neither class got any points in this chapter, but I promise the points will start rolling in super quickly as we get further into it. Lots of students are already tired/injured/unconscious, and that'll have more impacts in the next chapter as both classes find themselves with less and less people available to fight and defend.**

**Thanks for reading and continued support! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Midoriya was trying to find backup for the flag when he came across Uraraka and Jirou. The three backtracked a bit further, only to find Honenuki watching over a fallen Kaminari and unconscious Aoyama. They had no idea why he had not taken them towards the Class B jail, so they figured he must be waiting for someone or something.

"Okay, I'm going to get close and attack him," Midoriya whispered to the girls. "You two can attack from afar." They nodded, although Uraraka was hesitant since she had improved her close combat skills greatly during her internship. Regardless, she trusted Midoriya enough for the three of them to take out one Class B student.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling and rushed Honenuki. The Class B student was more observant than he appeared as he was ready in an instant, blocking Midoriya's tackle and holding his ground. Midoriya swung a fist for his face, but Honenuki threw his arms up as defense which still hurt him. He stumbled back a bit, and then a rock hit him in the shoulder which Uraraka threw.

Honenuki grimaced. He knew he was in a tough spot, and he needed help. He tried bending down to use Softening on Midoriya, but he was too quick, far faster than he remembered the green haired boy being during the Sports Festival.

Midoriya landed a direct hit to Honenuki's chest which harshly blew him into a tree. Honenuki yelled out in pain, hoping Kodai or Komori or anyone else was nearby to hear him. He lifted his hand up to his ear to press a button and speak into the earpiece. "Gon, get back to me!" he shouted into it.

Midoriya's eyes widened as soon as Honenuki had raised a hand to his ear to speak. He tried attacking again before he could say the words, but he was too slow. His fist connected again, and Honenuki's body fell over to the side above a bunch of tree roots.

Gon heard Honenuki's cry for help in his earpiece. He must have really been in trouble. Gon flicked a wall of ice away. "Kamakiri! Get back to where Honenuki was!" The tall boy hesitated for a moment but conceded. He sprinted back into the forest while Gon continued fighting Todoroki, who was relentless with his offense and defense.

Kamakiri rushed back with his blades out, but then he opted to fight with just his hands. He saw the two girls and he did not want to hurt them really badly by accident. It was fine against Todoroki because he mainly used his blades as an offense to cut through ice and slice through fire as best as he could. He never once cut the Class A boy.

The tall boy lunged at Jirou, but she had heard him coming from a while away. She spun around and lashed her earphone jacks out, which Kamakiri knocked away with his hands. He landed a direct punch to Jirou's shoulder which knocked her to the ground. Uraraka came up and caught his next punch, but all of her fingers were on Kamakiri's skin. She gave a push, and then the boy floated up between two tree branches where he got stuck.

Midoriya was watching the unconscious Honenuki closely. It was a good decision, but the Class B student became impatient. He suddenly kicked his leg out at Midoriya's shin, and Midoriya bit his lips in pain. Honenuki got to his feet instantly, ready to fight, even though he was hurt pretty badly.

"So you weren't unconscious after all," Midoriya stated once he regained his balance and the pain faded away to the back of his mind.

"Nope," Honenuki replied with a grin. He had noticed as he was getting up that Kamakiri was stuck in a tree, and the two Class A girls – he recognized Uraraka but not the other girl – were both standing. He quickly raised a hand to his ear and said, "Gon get over here!"

Midoriya burst off and tackled Honenuki to the ground, ready to punch and knock him out for good. But Honenuki was better than that. He used all his strength to shove Midoriya off him. Jirou's earphone jack lashed out at him and scratched his cheek, but he bent down and softened the ground around where she was standing. Jirou sank, but Uraraka was running towards him, ready to fight.

The ground hardened around Jirou, but now she was really stuck unless she got herself out or someone else did. She watched in amazement as Uraraka caught Honenuki's punch and slammed him to the ground. Even Midoriya was highly impressed, and he delivered the blow to knock Honenuki out for sure.

On Gon's side, the green haired boy punched through another wave of ice, followed by deflecting the blast of fire with the wind of his next punch. Small embers scattered all over, and Gon was sweating from the heat of the bright fire that broke off in numerous directions as he blasted it all away. He heard Honenuki's second call for help in his earpiece. Getting frustrated that something bad was happening, Gon put more power into his next attack.

Todoroki sent more ice at Gon with the intention to freeze him, but the green haired boy punched it directly. The ice shattered instantly, and powerful wind that followed blasted Todoroki deep into the forest as he bounced off the ground several times. He groaned in pain and exhaustion. He had fought Gon and Kamakiri for far too long, and he was running out of steam.

Gon bolted off in a different direction in the forest, back to where he was earlier when Honenuki first came to his aid. He zigzagged past the trees, and when he knew he was close, he began bouncing off the trees themselves.

Just as Midoriya was about to reach down and take the earpiece from the unconscious Honenuki, he heard the whirring sound of something fast that Uraraka and Jirou were not paying attention to. Uraraka had just gotten Jirou out of the ground by making her weightless and pulling her out. Midoriya lifted his head past the tree that hid him from view of the person coming their way when he saw a flash of green burst off a tree.

Gon's gaze hardened as he bounced off a tree and kicked the air as a way of showing that he was here. Gon landed on his feet, but the kick blew up a huge tornado of wind. The trees shook, big branches broke off, and a tornado of leaves and dirt circled around for a bit. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Jirou covered their eyes and were pushed back even as they tried to stand their ground until everything died down.

Gon glared at the three. He saw Honenuki laying on the ground, likely unconscious. Kamakiri was still wedged between branches that did not break off next to him. Midoriya was ready to attack, although a little nervous, but Gon burst off first and tackled Uraraka to the ground. The brunette was caught off guard completely. She expected him to go after Midoriya. She could barely put up a struggle before one push into a tree knocked her out.

Since Uraraka was unconscious, Kamakiri fell to the ground now that his weight returned to his body. "Take the other girl out," Gon ordered without looking back to check if his classmate was okay. He knew Kamakiri was fine.

Midoriya activated Full Cowling and lunged at Gon. Kamakiri was just about to attack to Jirou when the girl was pulled away and she screamed in surprise. Gon threw her into the approaching Midoriya. The curly green haired boy's eyes widened as he slammed into his classmate, and they both fell to the dirt and rolled over several times.

Somewhere in the middle of that, Kaminari had woke up and saw the fight that was about to happen. He quietly went over to Honenuki and began dragging the unconscious boy over to Class A's jail.

Gon knew Kaminari slipped away with Honenuki. He turned to Kamakiri and said, "Take whoever you can back to our jail. I'm going after Kaminari. He took Honenuki."

Midoriya slowly crawled to his feet. He thought Jirou might have been knocked out because of how quickly they collided. Gon had went off in some direction he did not know, but he saw Kamakiri dragging Uraraka and Aoyama with him.

Suddenly, Mandalay spoke telepathically in his and everyone else's mind. _Class A is winning 2-0._ Midoriya was shocked. He did not know which two Class B students were captured and put into the jail, but someone must have done it.

The green haired boy from Class A began mumbling to himself. "So now I could go and get Uraraka and Aoyama back, but to protect them, I'd have to take them to our flag where the flag defenders can guard them. But that takes too much time. I'll have to hope someone else runs into the guy taking them and get Uraraka and Aoyama back. My job is to get to the flag."

"_Deku, get to the flag. We're attacking_," Bakugo gruffly ordered through the earpieces.

Midoriya took a deep breath and responded. "Sure. I'll be there soon. Uraraka and Aoyama are unconscious, and someone from Class B is taking them to their jail. Stop him if you see him."

"Midoriya," a weak voice said from behind the boy. He spun around and saw Jirou on the ground. "Put me up against a tree. I don't want to just lay here defenseless." Midoriya did as he was told.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"I still feel a bit dazed after crashing into you," she responded. "I'll be fine in a bit. Go do your thing." He nodded and ran off through the forest towards the Class B flag.

A bit further away, Gon was carrying Honenuki back closer to their flag in hopes of running into a different person or group. He knocked Kaminari out, although he doubted the blond teen would remain that way for long, and left him on the ground. Now, Gon really needed to get to the Class A flag, and he needed to do it quickly. He knew Bakugo would not sit around and wait for long if he spotted their flag, and he could take it with some help. Gon needed to do the same to even it out, especially since they were already losing.

He saw Kamakiri up ahead, slowly dragging Uraraka and Aoyama with him. Kamakiri stopped walking when a different group came into view. It was Tokage's offense group, and with her were Bondo, Tsuburaba, and Tsunotori.

"Hey! Guys!" Gon said tiredly yet excitedly as he jogged up to their group.

"Gon," Tokage greeted. She frowned at Honenuki being in his hands but did not ask anything about it.

"Okay, someone here needs to help Kamakiri take all three of them back to our jail or flag," Gon said while referring to Honenuki, Uraraka, and Aoyama. "The rest of you, come with me. We need to find their flag and take it."

"Yeah, I'm actually really tired," Kamakiri agreed. "Just need to chill for a bit before I get back into it."

Tokage and Tsunotori glanced at him oddly. They did not know Kamakiri as the type to get tired easily, but he must have been fighting for a while if he felt that way.

"We ran into Iida and Kirishima on our way here," Tsuburaba announced suddenly. "We didn't fight for long. They ran away after a bit." He turned over to Kamakiri. "I'll help you take them back. You guys go ahead, don't waste time."

Gon nodded gratefully and handed Honenuki over to the two boys. Gon, Tokage, Tsunotori, and Bondo headed towards the flag.

At the other side of the boundaries, Bakugo was getting impatient and did not want to wait for Midoriya any longer. The three charged towards the group of five, and Rin and Kaibara were on them immediately. Kendo called for Shiozaki and Shishida to help through her earpiece and enlarged her fists.

Kaibara turned his arms into drills, but Bakugo exploded over him. Rin fired off his scales at the ash blond, but Bakugo blasted those away too. He landed in front of Rin and fought him hand-to-hand.

Sato fought Kaibara and looked like he ate lots of sugar a few minutes ago. They both beat each other up with every hit, but neither of them backed down as they battered and bruised each other.

Sero stood at a distance and shot his tape out towards Kendo, but she swung a fist out before it even got close. The wind from the powerful punch scattered the tape away. Yanagi used her telekinesis to aim at Sero with a barrage of pebbles, and he could not dodge them all with many of them being direct hits.

Bakugo aimed a small point-blank explosion for Rin, but he got slammed by one of Kaibara's drill hands and pushed to the side. Kaibara was already panting, and he had a tough time dealing with Sato who was pushed back a bit as well. Yanagi barraged Bakugo with pebbles, but he just held his right hand to the side and blew them all away with an explosion.

Fukidashi shouted out a loud 'boom', and an explosion blew up in front of Bakugo. It was not too powerful, nothing like his own, but it still hurt.

Shiozaki and Shishida entered the fray, with Shishida immediately transforming into his beast form and fighting Sato. Shiozaki tried to use her vines to restrain Bakugo, but Sero got his tape around her to stop her.

Midoriya finally came through, and he brought Kirishima with him. "Finally!" Bakugo shouted and tried to blow Rin up, but he surrounded himself with his scales and completely protected himself. Then, Bakugo tried a close combat approach and slammed Rin to the ground with explosions for extra damage, knocking him out.

Yanagi did not have a whole lot to throw with her telekinesis now. She threw the twigs and branches next to her at Midoriya which unbalanced him in the air. Kendo rushed over and delivered a strong barrage of punches which the curly haired boy did his best to defend against. She finished off with a final punch which blasted Midoriya back.

"Kendo, watch out!" Yanagi shouted, but it was too late. Bakugo jumped over to the ginger haired girl and released an explosion, knocking Kendo away several meters. She was not down yet, though, and Kirishima went to fight her next.

Kendo staggered to her feet, and from her peripheral vision she saw Bakugo slam Yanagi to the ground as well just like he did with Rin. Even if her classmates fell, she was going to stay standing…she hoped. She and Kirishima exchanged blows, but both of them were tired and neither was really hurting the other. Fukidashi yelled something else and following that was a howl of pain from Bakugo. Kendo had no clue what he did, but she hoped it worked. She then vaguely saw Kaibara and Bakugo fighting, which meant the ash blond boy was not done yet.

Midoriya got to his feet and jumped behind Shiozaki who was fighting Sero. He was ready to punch her in the head and knock her out when all the vines extended and shielded her in a very thick clump. Midoriya's hand was stuck, and her vines threw Midoriya against a tree.

Sero wrapped tape against her legs and vines to hold her in. Her vines broke out, but her legs could not. He wanted to force her down, so he went in close like Midoriya had recommended, but she just made her vines come in front of her since Midoriya was struggling to even stand up behind her, so she felt she had the time. Sero jumped back a few times and grimaced. He was not good enough to get in close…but Bakugo was. "Bakugo! Get over here and beat her!"

The ash blond grumbled something and left from Kaibara and Fukidashi who had created a durable shield to block Bakugo's explosions. He ran over while Sero went to handle Fukidashi.

Shiozaki was tired from the amount she used her vines, but she did not want to fall. Eventually, though, Bakugo used an explosion to kill her vines and took her down too. Sero beat Fukidashi in close quarters but Kaibara, who was much more skilled, did not standby and do nothing. Now, Kaibara and Sero were fighting, but the boy from Class B had the advantage. Shishida had managed to knock out Sato using brute force. He, Kendo, and Kaibara were the only ones left standing from Class B. Shiozaki was not unconscious, but she was too tired to continue using her Quirk.

Bakugo took the flag and exploded into the air. He did not care to take down the others or bring any Class B students to their jail. He would leave that to his classmates.

Kendo and Kirishima were exhausted, though Kirishima a bit moreso. He had run all over, from his chase of Gon to the chase of Kodai and Komori to taking them back to the jail. But a bit after he separated from Iida, he ran into Shoji and Hakagure and gave the two unconscious Class B girls to them. And now finally, Midoriya pulled him over here. Kendo delivered another forceful blow where the redhead's Hardening was not covering him, and he fell to the ground, panting hard.

Kendo was looking around and noticed the flag that was gone. A look of sadness flashed across her face, but it quickly faded when she heard Kirishima stand up and run to attack her. However, the ground rumbled as a barreling sound closed in. Shishida charged Kirishima, still as a beast, and knocked Kirishima away like he was nothing.

Sero broke away from Kaibara to try and tie the two standing Class B students using his tape, but his mistake was leaving Kaibara. The Class B boy swung his drill arm at Sero's legs and punched down at his back, injuring the Class A student from fighting more.

Kendo was ready to fight, though it looked like only Midoriya could. The curly green haired boy lunged towards her, but her enlarged hands blocked his punch. She endured the pain and punched in front of her, hoping either her hand or wind managed to throw him away. Neither of those happened as he bounced around her and shoved her into the ground.

Shishida charged towards Midoriya, but Midoriya was not giving up. He jumped over Shishida's impulsive arm and came down with a punch to the top of his head which slammed the beast down. Shishida immediately reverted to his human form.

"Bakugo took our flag! We need backup back where the flag was!" Kendo had yelled into her earpiece from the ground while Midoriya attacked Shishida who was now out. Kendo crawled back to her feet as Midoriya panted, but he still kept up his fighting stance. He was the only one left from the Class A attackers. Sato was unconscious, Kirishima was still sitting up but Kendo watched him closely, and Sero was conscious but Kaibara was watching over him. Kendo and Kaibara could fight Midoriya together if it was needed, but their classmates lay around everywhere. Shiozaki was exhausted, and Shishida, Yanagi, Rin, and Fukidashi were all knocked out.

Midoriya flitted his eyes between Kendo and Kaibara. He gave up his offensive stance and ran towards Kirishima. He scooped him up and ran into the forest. "Nice, he just left me here," Sero grumbled while Kendo and Kaibara let out a chuckle.

Kaibara brought Sero to his feet while Kendo gripped him tightly and walked him towards the jail. The other Class B boy stood where their flag was and watched over his fallen classmates. Shiozaki got to her feet, and a minute later, the two could see Kamakiri and Tsuburaba behind the trees. Kaibara ran up to them and saw two Class A students in their arms as well as Honenuki.

"You guys beat them?" Kaibara asked the two and walked alongside them.

Kamakiri shook his head. "It was Gon." The three words explained a lot to the black haired teen who was not with them before. He did not ask about Honenuki.

Tsuburaba craned his head over to where he could see where the flag should have been past Kaibara's body. "Jeez, what happened over there? So many bodies. Someone take the flag?"

Kaibara nodded darkly. "Bakugo took it. I wanted to chase him, but he's too fast in the air. I wouldn't be able to keep up." He sighed out loud. "Anyways, you guys get them over to the jail. I need to watch over here."

A few minutes later, Mandalay spoke in everyone's heads. _Class B has taken the lead at 2-3._ They received points for putting Sero, Uraraka, and Aoyama in the jail. Then, not even 30 seconds later, she spoke again. _Class A has taken the lead 7-3. _Then, another minute later, Class B put Sato in their jail to make it 7-4.

Gon and Tokage were not too surprised as they heard from Kendo that Bakugo took their flag. But now, they were ready to take Class A's flag. They were hiding a bit away in the trees, wary of Tsuyu and Ojiro patrolling nearby. The Class A students appeared to not know there was a group waiting to attack.

"It's only us four," Gon whispered, looking at Tokage, Bondo, and Tsunotori. "But we can beat them." The four looked over to where the flag defenders were standing. Yaoyorozu had a cannon next to her, ready to fire…something. She also held a shield and a rod in either of her hands. Mineta's sticky purple balls were littered across the ground, and there was a small and faint trail of blood coming down across his right cheek from his head. Ashido and Tokoyami were standing nearby as well.

There was a rustle of leaves behind them. Gon whipped around and saw a long tongue stretching directly for Tsunotori. It was too fast. He could not react. The tongue slapped her in the forehead and caught her by surprise. Over from Gon's side, he saw Ojiro rushing in. Then, from in front of their group, Ashido was running up too.

"Go!" Gon shouted out, and they put their plan in motion even though it was not on their accord. Bondo sprayed his glue over towards Ojiro. Tokage split herself and attacked Tsuyu hiding in the bush as well as the approaching Ashido. Tsunotori launched two of her horns and used them to carry herself and follow Gon towards the flag.

Ojiro jumped over the glue and landed down with the slap of his tail which directly hit Bondo's head. Bondo threw a sloppy punch, but Ojiro threw his right hand up and knocked Bondo's punch aside. The martial artist launched his own powerful fist right into his opponent's chest. Bondo grimaced as he understood the skill gap between them in close combat.

Tsuyu had no effective way of dealing with the small pieces Tokage split herself into. While Ashido did have a way, the tiny pieces of Tokage were too quick and agile to hit. The Class B girl pelted the other two girls, but her attacks did little damage. The individual pieces Tokage split into were not that strong.

Gon and Tsunotori rushed the flag. Gon watched his footing carefully to not get stuck in any of Mineta's Pop-Offs that lay on the ground. The girl behind him had the luxury of flying right over. The two Class B students heard Yaoyorozu say something into her earpiece if anyone could help near the flag while she got ready herself with her weapons. She pushed something on the cannon next to her, and a capture net flew out.

It was big; Gon and Tsunotori could both tell it could capture them both. Gon jumped to his left and out of the way while Tsunotori used her horns to guide her along to the right.

Tokoyami stood still, but his Dark Shadow came out in an attempt to push Gon into a Pop-Off now that he was separated from Tsunotori. Gon had already crossed all the sticky purple balls on the ground though because Mineta left a fairly wide circle empty of them around the flag so that the defenders could move freely too. The hit from Dark Shadow unbalanced Gon, but he looked back to make sure he was still far from the Pop-Offs. Dark Shadow attacked again, but the green haired teen cupped the strange bird creature between his hands and stood strong as best as he could. The Pop-Offs were closer behind than he would have liked.

Gon waited patiently for Tsunotori to beat her opponents, if she could. He was not too sure if she could handle Yaoyorozu on her own, but he watched as Mineta tried to pathetically punch Tsunotori off her horns, only for the Class B girl to knock him away. A metal rod used by Yaoyorozu harshly poked her and pushed her back.

Suddenly, Gon felt the ground leave from below his feet. He still had his hands on Dark Shadow, so the bird creature yanked him into the air, and Tokoyami was ready to slam him back down. Gon let his hands free and began to lose height. He looked back to see that he would fall into the Pop-Offs if he did not do something about it. With a consecutive kick backwards from either leg, he pushed himself forward enough to stay in the area where there were no Pop-Offs around the flag.

Gon readied a kick from the air behind Yaoyorozu. The Class A boy with a bird head knew what his opponent was about to do, and he did not send Dark Shadow to take a powerful kick from a powerful opponent. "Yaoyorozu, watch out behind you!" he yelled out in time. The girl with her hair in a ponytail turned around with a worried look about what was happening. Her eyes widened when she saw Gon about to kick, so she raised her shield to defend herself from the blast of wind she knew would come.

The green haired boy from Class B used a powerful kick in the air which blew him back far, out of the circle of Pop-Offs. Tsunotori was pushed away too as she was still floating on her horns, but Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami stood their ground. Mineta, who just came got back for a few seconds after the foreign girl from Class B knocked him away, was blown away again, but this time a lot further.

The wind subsided. Tsunotori recovered quickly and got off her two horns and launched a third one to barrage Yaoyorozu who was faced the other way to have shielded the wind from Gon's kick. The horns struck the tall girl, and even as she turned around to attack and defend using her rod and shield, Tsunotori controlled the horns expertly and avoided her opponent's attacks.

The control did not matter much since Tokoyami called on Dark Shadow to knock the horns away. Behind Tsunotori, Ojiro jumped through the air to get the upperhand on her. Gon warned Tsunotori from afar as he was running back towards the flag too. Tsunotori turned around in time and leapt away from Ojiro's tail that smashed the ground a second later.

The blond boy from Class A landed softly. He had some dried glue on his clothes but looked fine otherwise. It was just some glue from Bondo that managed to tack on his clothes rather than his opponent.

Everyone heard a frustrated shout from where Ashido, Tsuyu, and Tokage were fighting. Ashido was caught in some glue, and Ojiro's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought I beat him!" He thought about all the effort he put in to outmaneuver and attack the tall Class B boy who was still spreading his glue.

Tokoyami still had his eyes on Gon. "Focus on him," he recommended and nodded to the green haired boy who was easily hopping around the Pop-Offs and coming back dangerously close. Gon looked to be aiming for the boy with a bird head, and Dark Shadow came out to attack. Gon cut to his left and went for Yaoyorozu instead.

She held up her shield which faced significant pressure by blocking Gon's punch. Yaoyorozu remained on her feet, and her shield was fine too. Gon jumped forward, holding his right fist out, ready to punch. His opponent swung her rod out in front of her and whacked him to the side. Gon cried out in pain, but he quickly recovered. He darted back to Yaoyorozu and swatted her shield out of her hand. At the same time his hand connected with the shield, he kicked his left foot out and reached behind her. He hooked onto one of her legs and pulled his leg back towards his body. Yaoyorozu was unbalanced, so Gon palmed her midsection and slammed her into the dirt below.

As soon as Yaoyorozu hit the ground, a solid black force crashed into Gon and pushed him into the forest. As he flew through the air, he knew he was hit by Dark Shadow.

Tsunotori, seeing that Tokoyami was distracted, swiftly ducked under Ojiro's outstretched arm. She aligned herself so that Ojiro was between her and Tokoyami. The girl launched two new horns and a horn she already had out at Ojiro, and she controlled them to push the boy into Tokoyami. The horns dragged them off into the Pop-Offs where they were stuck as the Pop-Offs were all over their bodies.

A bit ahead of the flag in the forest, Tokage recalled all her split parts and reformed herself. Tsuyu was waiting for Tokage to become whole, and she immediately jumped forward with an aimed kick.

The Class B girl could not dodge in time, so she reached her hands out to grab Tsuyu's leg and lessen the impact. The kick still sent Tokage stumbling backwards, tripping over branches but ultimately on her feet. Tsuyu kept up the pressure and lashed her tongue out which pushed the Class B girl into a tree.

Ashido was getting herself out of Bondo's glue. She was able to dissolve it using her own strong acid, which she was not expecting. When the glue and acid mixed, the glue essentially melted into very tiny particles that let Ashido escape.

The tallest boy from Class B was injured and exhausted. Both Ojiro and Ashido had dealt a number of hits to him, and Ashido came to put him down. She ran forward and sidestepped a lousy punch. She coated her hands in a weaker acid and mixed her dance moves with palms and punches. After a few hits, her opponent fell due to exhaustion.

"Mina, help!" Tsuyu cried out from behind as she jumped high in the air and over two of Tsunotori's horns. The horns followed her in the air, so Tsuyu grabbed onto a nearby branch and balanced herself. With her tongue, she slapped the horns to the ground but winced as they still hurt her tongue upon contact.

Ashido ran towards Tokage as the two engaged in hand to hand combat. The Class A girl had the upperhand and occasionally used acid coating to deter certain attacks from Tokage, but Ashido could feel she was wearing herself out after so much Quirk usage.

One of Tokage's arms split into a dozen pieces and distracted Ashido by flying around her face and often attacking too. Ashido tried swatting them aside with acid, which melted many of them, but it let Tokage get a clean kick to her opponent's stomach.

Tokage grimaced as she realized she would have to regenerate. That was a big drain of energy, but she began anyways while Ashido was still disoriented.

A cry from a bit in the distance alerted everyone's attention. Gon burst out of the forest, carrying an unconscious Mineta with him. At the same time, from the opposite side of the flag from where Gon was, Shoji, Jirou, and Hagakure entered to head towards the jail. They were carrying an unconscious Rin, Yanagi, and Fukidashi.

Their fights were subconsciously paused. Ashido eyed Jirou, so she explained with a sigh. "Todoroki and Iida went to the Class B flag and fought some people. They brought these three with them and saw us along the way, so they handed them off to us to carry them towards the jail. They're still looking for Gon."

"Well, he's right here, ribbit," Tsuyu said from up in her tree.

"Gon, take the flag and go!" Tokage shouted out at the same moment Ashido attacked her. The two fought for a bit, and Tsunotori came in and tried to fight too, but the other two girls were better than her. Tsuyu dropped down, aiming to kick the blonde girl from Class B and knock her out. She saw it coming and took a few quick steps back and outranged the kick with the distance she put between them.

Tsuyu hopped around in circles before striking again with her tongue to wrap around Tsunotori and slam her against a tree or the ground, but she ducked underneath. Tsuyu's tongue got cut on the horns of the Class B student before Tsunotori ran forward and hit Tsuyu hard with a headbutt using her horns.

Gon had not left even after Tokage told him to. He watched as Tokage and Tsunotori together took Ashido down. In his peripheral vision, he saw Shoji, Jirou, and likely Hagakure were approaching them. He knew his classmates were exhausted. Jirou lashed her earphone jacks out and whipped at both of them. Hagakure quietly came over and hit them a few times, causing the two Class B girls to fall over even though the invisible girl's close combat skills were not the greatest.

Gon grimaced. He did not want to fight all of them. Yaoyorozu was still down near the flag, and Ojiro and Tokoyami were struggling to get off the Pop-Offs, but they were not down. If they managed to get up, things would become really hard for him. Still carrying Mineta, he shot towards the red Class A flag.

Shoji was waiting for him, but Gon could beat him if he tried anything. He grabbed hold of the flag and instantly yanked it out of the ground. Shoji tried holding onto him with his multiple arms. The tall boy from Class A did get a hold of him, but Gon flooded his body with Nen and squirmed out, ripping away from Shoji's Dupli-Arms in a tremendous display of strength.

The green haired boy jumped over the Pop-Offs surrounding him but off away from the side where Jirou and Hagakure were. The two girls were right in front of the flag when they beat Tokage and Tsunotori, and now they were running after Gon. Shoji tried following after him too, but he had to carefully watch his steps because he did not want to get stuck. His pace was too slow, and his opponent got far out of his reach.

Gon bolted into the forest so he could cut the losses for Class B. He did not want to fight all three of them on his own. He could, but he should not be using that much power. _I have 6 points with me. Kaminari might still be unconscious somewhere, wherever I left him. Bondo, Tokage, Tsunotori, Rin, Yanagi, Fukidashi…Class A will get 6 points too. But I can get 7 if I find Kaminari. _He scoured the forest for the blond boy and saw him slumped up against a tree. He picked him up and sprinted away to their jail where he could get his class 7 immediate points.

Back where the Class A flag used to be, Ashido slowly got up. Jirou filled her in on what happened and asked if she could melt the Pop-Offs that were holding Ojiro and Tokoyami back. She did just that. Mandalay made a telepathic announcement for everyone. _Class A extended their lead to 13-4_. Not even two minutes later, the score was updated to 13-11.

Jirou's eyes widened. "11? How did they get 7 points? Gon took the flag and Mineta, so that's 6. Someone else must have been put in there too."

In the middle of the forest, having not run into anyone yet, the group with Tetsutetsu, Monoma, Awase, and Kuroiro found themselves up against Iida and Todoroki, two of the strongest students in Class A.

Todoroki pushed his ice out towards Monoma and Tetsutetsu. Monoma had copied Tetsutetsu's Quirk because it would be useful versus Iida, but knowing that, Todoroki chose to target them. Kuroiro hid into the shadows as soon as they spotted the Class A boys, so the two did not know they were dealing with a fourth student as well. Monoma and Tetsutetsu broke their way through the ice.

Meanwhile, Iida was running around in zigzags to catch Awase off guard, but it was not working. The boy was very attentive to his surroundings. Finally, Iida ran in and swung his powerful leg, but Awase fell to the ground and rolled away in time. He contemplated reaching his hand out to Weld Iida with the ground, but it was very dangerous. Iida was moving too quickly and Awase was stationary, so he could easily pull his arm or tear a muscle.

Above the trees, a sound of explosions approached by the second. Bakugo dropped through the trees and instantly targeted Tetsutetsu with a yell, leaving Monoma to Todoroki.

With one less opponent to worry about, Todoroki flooded everything in front of him with ice. It pushed Monoma into a tree where he was frozen and stuck for the time being. The boy with a large scar on his face turned and watched Bakugo and Iida fight against their opponents.

That was when Kuroiro struck. He darted out of the shadows when nobody was watching or expecting him and punched Todoroki on the back of his head as hard as he could. The teen from Class A was already tired, having used his Quirk a lot throughout the exercise so far. He fell to the ground with a thud that alerted Bakugo and Iida about it, but they were preoccupied and could not move away yet. Kuroiro grabbed Todoroki and disappeared into the shadows again where the other two students could not follow him.

Bakugo grit his teeth but grinned madly at his opponent. Tetsutetsu was on edge because he had seen what Bakugo could do before. The ash blond boy pummeled the teen covered in steel with rapid explosions which overwhelmed him and his Steel began to falter. However, Bakugo was not satisfied yet. He blasted an aimed and direct explosion at Tetsutetsu to not hit the trees which launched the Class B boy into the distance.

Iida was still trying to land a solid kick on Awase, and Awase was trying to Weld his opponent to the ground or a tree, but neither of them got a good opportunity. With Kuroiro gone and Monoma and Tetsutetsu out for now, Iida realized he could use his full power without much risk. Even if Recipro Burst failed, Bakugo could still handle Awase when Iida was unable to move.

The tallest boy there charged up the engines on his calves. He activated Recipro Burst without shouting it out and stormed after Awase, tackling him into a tree and leaving him too injured to retaliate.

Iida's engines stalled as they cooled down for the several seconds where he was immobile. Bakugo grumbled something under his breath. "That bastard took IcyHot. Might be headed for the jail." He looked over to Iida who seemed to give it a serious thought.

The engines were fine again, and Iida began moving again. "Let us take these three to our jail. Nobody else is around here from what I know, so it has to be us." Surprisingly, Bakugo did not retort something about not being told what to do.

Iida and Bakugo took Awase, Monoma, and Tetsutetsu to their jail. Along the way, they ran into Midoriya and Kirishima, so they passed the three Class B students to them. Bakugo exploded off to fight Gon who he was sure was not in the Class A jail yet. He knew nobody would be able to capture the biggest threat from Class B without a significant advantage…but he thought he could.

Midoriya sighed as he watched Bakugo propel himself away. "He thinks he can beat Gon now…I don't know what changed since the Sports Festival."

"Well, he had his internship," Kirishima responded while dragging Tetsutetsu. "But, so did Gon."

Midoriya, Iida, and Kirishima dragged the defeated Class B students back to the jail. There, they saw almost all of the remainder of the Class A huddled around making a plan and watching the three boys come in. The score update came to be 16-11 with Class A in the lead.

"I am glad you were able to join us," Yaoyorozu said with a smile to the newcomers. She was back on her feet despite having been beaten down by Gon. "Did any of you see Todoroki or Bakugo?"

Iida scratched his head. "Todoroki was taken by a Class B student. I do not know who he is, but he was able to travel in the shadows. Quite literally in the shadows, while carrying Todoroki." Just as Iida finished his sentence, Mandalay gave an update, with the score changing to 16-12. Iida nodded, "That may have been Todoroki getting put into their jail."

"Well, we're planning on splitting into groups and finding whoever we can," Ashido spoke up. "We're only three points away from winning. We can do this!" she exclaimed and raised an excited fist into the air.

Iida mentioned having an earpiece from Tetsutetsu, and Tsuyu said she had Tokage's earpiece. They figured they could listen in on the chance Class B used their earpieces. The students briefly continued talking about their plans before splitting into three groups between the 11 of them.

Back at the Class B jail, Gon met up with Kendo, Shiozaki, Tsuburaba, Kuroiro, and Honenuki, who was now up again. Tsuburaba had unfortunately been knocked out by Todoroki and Iida, but the two girls were up yet exhausted.

"Gon, find Kamakiri and Kaibara," Kendo told him as soon as he came into their view.

"What are they doing?" he replied with a frown.

Kuroiro stood up to his feet. "They're looking for people to capture. We can still win this. Let's go." Gon nodded, and the two of them were stepping away.

"Kamakiri and Kaibara have our earpieces," Shiozaki called out as they were jogging off.

Honenuki stared in longing from behind. He stood up and ran after them too, leaving Kendo and Shiozaki in shock. "Wait, Honenuki, don't leave us!" the class president called out. "We're exhausted. If anyone comes here, it's over. They could take us three and win."

Gon and Kuroiro paused and looked back, and Honenuki looked back at the girls and the unconscious Tsuburaba. He glanced at his other two classmates who were heading off, and they all nodded in mutual understanding. Honenuki walked back towards the jail and sat down next to Shiozaki and watched Gon and Kuroiro disappear into the forest.

Gon knew some of their earpieces were probably taken. Considering the number of points Class A had, they must have taken someone with an earpiece by now. Gon raised his hand to his earpiece and spoke into it, "Kamakiri, Kaibara, it's Gon. Kuroiro and I are looking for you."

Kaibara hesitantly explained where they were as best as he could based on surroundings. He knew Class A would have a few of their earpieces too, just like Gon suspected. He and his travelling partner moved away from where they were and moved closer back towards their own jail where Gon and Kuroiro were coming from. They knew they would be able to spot each other.

They met up far away from their original locations while they were talking. Their hope was to have thrown Class A off their trail. "Let's go catch all the people we can," Kamakiri said as soon as they met up. That was all there was to say. No plans, no strategies…they needed points, and they would use their strength to get points.

The group of four ran through the forest without any interruptions. A destination was decided on the way.

The flag and jail areas of Class A were empty except for the students who were in the jail, many of whom were conscious. But the four Class B students could do nothing to get them out.

Several explosions brought the group's attention to something behind them. Bakugo landed, and Ashido and Kirishima were panting behind him as they ran on the ground. "Fight me!" the ash blond boy ordered Gon with a wild grin.

Gon grimaced and looked over to his classmates. All three were rearing for some action, so the spiky green haired boy made the first move by darting to his left and flicking his fingers constantly to shoot air cannons.

Bakugo blasted into the air and dodged them all using his excellent aerial mobility. Gon jumped and met him in the air and swung his leg out. A slice of wind cut through, and Gon felt himself falling so he flicked all 10 fingers below him and blasted back up. The ash blond teen allowed himself to fall and avoided much of the wind force, but then he shot back up and released an explosion only a few meters below and in front of his opponent.

The explosion knocked Gon away and threw up a huge cloud of smoke while the five students on the ground looked up in awe. Kamakiri and Kaibara quickly turned their attention to Kirishima and Ashido. The taller boy got his blades out of his hands and fought the redhead who he knew had a hardening Quirk like Tetsutetsu.

The two clashed, and Kirishima's attacks were slow and sloppy. The redhead's Hardening began to break and fail, and Kamakiri withdrew his arm blades to not cut his opponent fatally. He kicked the Class A student in the chest, and Kirishima growled in pain before finding renewed energy and punching Kamakiri in the stomach.

At that point, Kuroiro jumped in, not having an opponent of his own. He knew Kaibara would handle Ashido without too much struggle. Kuroiro tackled Kirishima to the ground with the redhead yelling out things about his attack not being manly because it was not a one versus one. Eventually though, Kirishima stopped struggling as the two Class B students knocked him out.

Kaibara found Ashido to be a tougher opponent than he was expecting. She slipped around a lot with agile reflexes, but he had gotten a few solid hits on her with his drills while she had burned him with some acid which did not bother him too much.

Kaibara threw his left drill hand out farther to his left, blocking Ashido from dodging that way. He knew she would jump back instead of going to the right because she had done it a few times before, and he picked up on the habit. When Ashido took a big step back, Kaibara surged forward and drilled her with both hands at her sides. The pain made her collapse and kept Kaibara's attention until a huge explosion sounded in the air.

Kaibara, Kamakiri, and Kuroiro darted their eyes up to the sky. Another huge smoke cloud covered the area around them and darkened their surroundings. They could not even see Gon or Bakugo until a strong gust of wind cleared out the smoke. Gon had his arms facing straight down as he stared eye-to-eye at his opponent.

Bakugo propelled himself ahead and blasted over Gon to be behind him. As he passed over, he swung his right hand out with the gauntlet attached, but Gon kicked behind him with both legs and burst away before Bakugo even finished going over him and extending his arm.

"Gon! Finish this quickly!" Kaibara shouted out, having to cup his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

The green haired teen made no motion that he heard his classmate, but he spun around rather roughly. _I've only used attacks in the air a few times! _Gon thought as he grit his teeth and shot forward with some more kicks. _I practiced flying around Whale Island, but it was really recent and I don't have much experience. _He looked up at Bakugo with a serious expression as the other boy flew up higher into the air, readying an explosion. _Bakugo has more air experience than me_, he finally admitted.

Gon kicked his right leg up above him where his opponent was charging an explosion. He followed it up with a punch from his right hand too. The wind destabilized Bakugo. Frustrated, the ash blond shot towards Gon, and the green haired teen met his attack.

The two exchanged punches at rapid speeds above the trees and above the students watching from the ground. Every time they attacked, they would pull away, fly around, and attack again. They were flying around so fast that there were only one or two seconds between each attack.

Bakugo released an explosion from one of his gauntlets which Gon countered with a simultaneous punch and kick from his right side. The wind and explosion mixing together scattered out in a spectacular display of smoke, embers, wind, and brightness. Gon flicked all fingers on his left hand where he predicted Bakugo to be within the explosion. The Class A student was sent flying, and the smoke cleared out completely.

Bakugo was tumbling through the air, but he timed his explosions correctly to stop the momentum from Gon's attack that was pushing him away. He blasted forward and charged up a huge explosion. Gon sent a kick and a punch in his direction, but Bakugo released his huge explosion which pushed through the wind force from the attacks. The green haired teen covered his whole body with _Ken _and allowed himself to get blasted down, leaving a hot crater in the dirt.

The ash blond boy smirked wildly as he panted and lowered himself, too tired to maintain his explosions and height in the air. His smirk dropped when Gon came out of the hole, looking a little wary with some singed clothes, but he looked better than Bakugo.

"You thought I'd lose to one explosion?" Gon asked strongly while Bakugo ground his teeth in frustration.

Gon shot over towards his opponent while the ash blond fired explosions behind him to soar into the air. He could not move fast enough. Gon instantly stopped running towards where Bakugo was previously standing and instead jumped up and tackled the other boy back to the ground. The Class A student struggled to get out from under Gon, but the green haired teen palmed his stomach and ran off over to his classmates to say something.

Bakugo yelled out and exploded into the air just as Gon was coming back to deliver a final blow and take Bakugo with Kirishima and Ashido.

"_Get to the jail! We're under attack!" _Honenuki yelled into the earpieces that Gon, Kamakiri, and Kaibara heard as they were dragging Kirishima and Ashido back to their jail. Going after Bakugo was not worth it right now.

Gon looked at his classmates and nodded. "Kuroiro, we need to get the flag quickly!"

"You sure you're good?" he asked hesitantly, to which Gon nodded immediately. Gon sprinted off towards the jail while Kuroiro travelled in the shadows to keep up.

At the jail, Honenuki was surrounded by Midoriya, Iida, Jirou, and Hagakure. Shiozaki and Kendo had gotten to their feet but were swiftly knocked back down by Midoriya. The panting of each student and the wariness on their faces made it clear to Honenuki that they were all tired. He only hoped someone would be able to come back and help. Shishida and Tsuburaba were still out from earlier fights.

Honenuki bent down to soften the ground, but Iida dashed forward and kicked him away and into the thick dirt wall that made the jail. Jirou plugged her jacks into the ground and used Heartbeat Fuzz to temporarily incapacitate Honenuki from the soundwaves. Midoriya bounced forward and, with a punch, knocked the Class B student out again. Earlier, they had made the plan to take as many students as they could in case they were interrupted anywhere.

Iida took Shishida and Tsuburaba. Hagakure took Shiozaki. Jirou took Kendo, and Midoriya took Honenuki. They had five points, and they just had to get three of them to their own jail, and then they would win.

Gon and Kuroiro blasted out of the forest. Gon did not even stop as he ran straight for Iida while the taller teen with glasses let go of his captures. Iida tried running out of the way, but Gon tackled him to the ground. He got up as he noticed some light bending a little strangely near him. He figured it must be Hagakure, so he ran where he thought she was when he felt a punch in his ribs on the left side. Even without strong Nen defense in the area where he got hit, he barely felt the pain. He stuck his palm out in front of him and shoved her away into Jirou as the two girls collided and fell.

Iida scrambled back to his feet and flattened Gon to the ground quickly and quietly without alerting him that Iida was coming. Gon flooded with Nen and threw Iida off him, but the blue haired teen landed on his feet. He charged Gon again when he hit something solid yet invisible – but it was not Hagakure.

Gon darted his eyes to his right for a split second. He saw Tsuburaba on his knees, having just blown out a small barrier of Solid Air. He beamed at him but quickly frowned when Jirou was about to attack when Tsuburaba was not looking.

Gon leapt forward and kicked Jirou's approaching jack away from his classmate who had just got up from unconsciousness and was still trying to adjust to what was happening around him.

Right then, a new group emerged out of the forest. Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Ojiro, and Shoji had entered the fight. Tsuburaba's eyes widened huge as he made more invisible barriers to block them off. However, Ojiro and Shoji broke them down without too much effort.

With a few hits, Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu took Tsuburaba down. Iida shouted out that they needed to take the weakened Class B students back to their jail. Iida himself grabbed Tsuburaba and began running. Midoriya was fighting Kuroiro, but Kuroiro could not keep up in close combat. He flitted his eyes around, but he did not have enough darkness in his surroundings to hide in and use sneak attacks.

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow extended towards Gon, but that was when Kuroiro saw his opportunity. He merged with the Quirk and took control of it briefly, for a few seconds, and attacked Tokoyami himself with his own power.

The extra time allowed Gon to go after Iida who was escaping, but Shoji and Ojiro blocked his path. He tried jumping into the air to avoid them, but Midoriya jumped up with him from a farther distance, and the two crashed down together.

Ojiro and Shoji surrounded Gon as both green haired boys stood up. Midoriya was right next to him and tried slamming his shoulder with an elbow, but Gon leapt back far enough in time. Ojiro surged forward and turned around midair to slam his tail into Gon's raised arms that protected him but still knocked him away.

Kuroiro was controlling Dark Shadow, but he could feel his grasp on the dark creature weakening. He lost control, and Dark Shadow kicked him out and slammed the boy with pitch black skin into the ground. Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu also surrounded him. While he was on the ground, he saw an invisible person dragging Shiozaki away, and Jirou was dragging Honenuki.

Kamakiri and Kaibara came at that moment when Gon and Kuroiro needed them most. They tossed Kirishima and Ashido into their jail. Kamakiri charged in to help Kuroiro while Kaibara ran after Hagakure and Jirou.

Kamakiri fought Yaoyorozu with blades against small metal rods. She was a harder opponent than he thought she would be, but he ultimately got an opening and retracted his blades to knock her aside with a punch.

Jirou and Hagakure sprinted as fast as they could while carrying their respective Class B student. Kaibara was gaining on them when a tongue wrapped around him and pulled him back. Tokoyami followed it up by smashing him to the dirt with Dark Shadow.

Meanwhile, Gon was still trying to run after Iida, but Midoriya stood in his path again, bursting with energy arcs around his body. Shoji and Ojiro were running towards him too from behind, and Gon sidestepped Shoji's multi arm punch and ducked under the tail whip from Ojiro.

Midoriya took the chance to punch Gon in the chest which knocked the wind out of the other boy. He flew back, close to the forest, and gave up hope of winning. He would not keep fighting. If he did, he would appear to have limitless energy. Shoji and Ojiro surrounded him again, but Gon made no action of getting up.

A few minutes late, but still giving an update, Mandalay said the score was 16-14. However, a few minutes after that, she said Class A had won 19-14.

Everybody collapsed in exhaustion. They all managed to gather back at the main camp where Recovery Girl had arrived and healed many of the 39 students.

* * *

**I know I said it would come out pretty quick, but this was so long and I wanted to incorporate everyone. But, because I wanted to make everyone do at least one thing, almost all of the fights were pretty watered down. Many fights were very brief and vague because this chapter would be too long if I spent time describing every action. This isn't too exciting of a chapter, but I just wanted to write something that involves both classes, so I settled for a game of capture the flag. Anyways, the rest of the chapters will be more in line with what you're used to from this story. And it'll have cool fights, I hope. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't write at the top anymore but something stuck out to me. The daily views on this story is highest when I update a chapter, which makes sense to me. But last last week, two days after I uploaded the previous chapter, I had the biggest spike in readers I've ever seen for this story. I didn't update then, so my only guess is that someone shared this story somewhere. Could be Reddit, Discord, some other blog/site/whatever, I don't know. Does anyone know anything about that?**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

It was the night of their third day at the training camp. Class A and Class B were cooking dinner for themselves. They had done what most would consider intense Quirk training, but Gon did not mind anything so far. He recounted the past two days in his head. Yesterday morning, they had their capture the flag game which Class A won. Later in the evening, they started doing Quirk training which continued to what they did all day today.

Gon himself got to fight Tiger, one of the members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Tiger was training the students with strength Quirks, and he considered Gon to be a good fighter, and Gon thought Tiger was a good fighter too. They sparred twice, and the teen let the man win both times. Bakugo watched the second fight because he came near their area for something and smirked when he saw Gon lose for once. When the green haired boy looked over at Bakugo, the ash blond boy dropped his smirk and became irritated for getting noticed.

He met and talked to Kota for a bit. The five year-old child tried to punch him, but Gon easily blocked it in time and wondered why the boy was angered by even talking to Gon. He did not try much thereafter to have any conversations with Kota, but he noticed Midoriya did.

Gon was chopping tomatoes for a soup and someone else needed to chop onions. "Bakugo, wanna cut some onions?" Kirishima asked the ash blond teen.

"No, do it yourself," he replied as he lay down on the ground with his eyes closed.

"He's scared of cutting himself," Kaminari said smugly from next to Kirishima as he twirled a large chopping knife in his hand.

A vein popped in Bakugo's forehead. "What did you say?!" he roared and stood to his feet. "Give me that!" He snatched the knife out of Kaminari's hand and walked over to where the onions were and began cutting them at a rapid speed and with incredible precision.

"I didn't know Bakugo was so good at cutting onions," Ashido mused from Gon's left where she was chopping something else.

"What's there to be good at for this?!" the teen in questioned shouted out because he overheard her comment.

Midoriya overheard from behind her too, so he walked up to Ashido to answer. "It's a violent thing, using a knife," he muttered quietly, and Gon and Ashido both understood. Midoriya walked away to help with something else.

"You're good with cooking too," Ashido noticed as she watched Gon. "I saw it yesterday, and now again today."

"Yeah, I helped my Aunt Mito a lot with cooking as I got older," he replied proudly, though he felt a twinge of sadness at how worried she must be, having not seen Gon for…who knows how long? The last thing she knew of him was that he was going to see Killua and Alluka after quite some time, but he never came back. _I'll be back soon, _he promised, and he hoped.

"You know how to cook, huh?" Ashido said and looked at Gon while he looked back at her. "That's a great quality to have," she finished with a wink and a smile.

Gon smiled lightly. "I know, right?! I can make food for myself whenever I want!"

Ashido's smile faltered. That was not what she had going through her mind, but she shrugged it off. "That's convenient," she answered simply.

When it was time for dinner, Gon saw Bakugo sitting alone because Kirishima had not sat down yet to eat. He walked over with his meal and sat right in front of the ash blond teen.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled, but he did not tell Gon to go away.

"Why are you always angry at me?" Gon asked seriously.

Bakugo paused his eating and narrowed his eyes. He whispered, "You're from another world too right, like that pale bastard you're friends with?"

Gon was taken aback, but he kept his serious demeanor. "No. Why would you think that?"

"There's no way you guys could be such close friends right from the start without having known each other before," Bakugo grumbled but not in an angry tone. This was a rare time where he was serious, and he was using more of his intelligence than he normally let show.

Gon continued holding up the act that he was from this world. He shrugged, "We became close friends quickly. We got along well."

The other boy completely ignored what he just said. "If you are from another world, and you're as strong as your friend, then that means I never had a shot at beating you from the start. You have way more power than what you showed at the Sports Festival, and no matter what I did, you'd always win."

"Well, if you were right, then yeah, maybe you would have always lost," Gon answered as he pretended to think on it himself.

Kirishima and Sero came over with their dinners at that point. Gon smiled at them and stood up. When they both gestured to say it was alright if he sat with them, Gon refused. "Don't worry, I just wanted to ask Bakugo something." He left and headed over to where Monoma and Tetsutetsu were sitting.

"Ah, yes Gon, join us," Monoma greeted and scooted over to let him sit. Tetsutetsu sat across from them.

Tetsutetsu looked incredibly tired from the day, but he still tried to keep a cheery attitude as he nearly finished his meal. "Training's been tough," he admitted since there was a silence. "I was forced to keep my Steel going as long as I could while fighting Kamakiri. Man, he's ruthless!"

Gon and Monoma both nodded along. "It's been hard, but rewarding!" the green haired teen said cheerily.

* * *

Killua and the Vanguard Action Squad, which was mostly filled by Stain's Followers besides the Chainsaw Nomu, were getting ready to make their appearance. "You need the location? I can ask Gon," Killua told Kurogiri and Shigaraki.

Shigaraki waved it aside. "We got the location from a different source. I trust them."

The silver haired teen's eyes widened. "Another source…? Who is that?"

"That's not important," Shigaraki replied and narrowed his eyes behind the hand that covered his face.

Killua stared at him seriously, and the two were making eye contact in what was almost a staring contest. Killua finally let up, though, and looked away at something else. "Fine. Let's get going."

Kurogiri opened a portal for the 11 of them to enter. On the other side, they came into a forest area at night which was far from where the main camp lay. The group split into the teams they were told to go in. Killua went with a Dabi clone that Twice created, and the two headed towards the main building where they expected to find some teachers and maybe students.

The real Dabi began burning a part of the forest with his blue fire behind where everyone exited Kurogiri's warp. That was the signal to begin their attack.

Killua and the Dabi clone made their way to the building where Aizawa had just come outside, ready to fight. His eyes widened when he saw a man with a very scarred face aiming blue fire at him, and he was even more surprised by the appearance of Killua.

Aizawa managed to dodge the fire from Dabi's clone. He was preoccupied by capturing who he thought was the real villain and did not go after Killua who waltzed into the building. Inside, he saw Vlad King, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sero, Sato, and Monoma.

Kirishima shot to his feet while Vlad King narrowed his eyes and got ready in a fighting stance. "Relax, I'm not here to attack anyone," the silver haired teen said with his hands up. "I literally have no part in this."

"'No part in this?'" Kirishima snarled and mocked angrily. "Then why are you here with your buddies?"

Killua stared at him and shifted his eyes down to the floor. "I wanted to talk to you guys."

"How'd you know we were here?" Vlad King questioned in a serious tone.

"Was it Gon?" Ashido asked in addition.

Killua shook his head at both of them. "I was told they got this location from some other source, but I don't know who it was. It wasn't Gon, though."

Vlad King was stunned, and his realization did not hit the students as hard as it did to him. "If that's true, then we have a traitor…"

The other students' eyes widened in shock now that the teacher said it out loud like that. They did not linger on it for long though because Monoma spoke up.

"Is Gon from your world too?" he asked quietly. Everybody stared intensely at Killua, but then Aizawa burst back in, ready to attack Killua if necessary. The teacher half expected the scene in front of him though as his former (current?) student was standing still in front of the other seven but looking back at Aizawa's entrance. He figured Killua would not attack.

Aizawa let his attacking stance go and exhaled deeply. "Vlad King, watch over the students. I need to find out what's going on, and what the villains' objective is." He shot a glare at Killua. "You know, don't you?"

Killua nodded, and he raised his hands up as if he was surrendering to something. "Sorry, but I'm not really a part of this. I promised I wouldn't do anything to help or hurt either side."

Class A's homeroom teacher ground his teeth in frustration but accepted the answer nonetheless. He ran back out in search of the other heroes or students.

The silver haired teen turned back to his former classmates, and Kirishima was grinding his teeth while staring towards him. He wanted so badly to take out some of his frustration by fighting, but he had seen how powerful Killua was. It was possible that what he showed against All Might was not even his full strength.

"You're really from another world?" Sato asked as if he still did not believe it. Killua merely nodded.

Kirishima slammed his fist to the table without activating his Quirk. "Man, how could you not tell anyone?! Did anyone know?"

"Nezu knew, almost from the beginning," Killua replied slowly. "And a few other people," he added as an afterthought. "But no students knew."

"You didn't answer Monoma," Vlad King interrupted between Killua and Kirishima, not understanding what the redhead was feeling and the history they had, even though they had not known each other too long. "Is Gon from your world too?" Killua shook his head but said nothing.

"I still don't believe that," Monoma muttered under his breath. "I asked Gon about it, and he denied it. I'm still not buying it, but whatever."

"Why wouldn't you tell any of us?" Kaminari asked, getting back to what they found as the biggest issue. Kirishima nodded and drilled his eyes like he was staring into Killua.

"Why? I didn't want things to become such a mess," Killua answered easily. "If too many people knew, it could cause problems. Rumours. Weird looks. Staying as normal as I could, compared to you guys, which meant limiting how much power I showed, was a part of that. I didn't want people to become suspicious and ask question I didn't want to answer."

"I wouldn't have told anyone if you didn't want me to!" Kirishima shot back. "We could've helped…maybe…but you don't know that! You don't know who we know. We know more about our world than you do."

Killua nodded as that was a very valid response. "You're right, you do. And you could've known something that could help, but the chances were slim."

"You wouldn't know that unless you tried," Vlad King interrupted again. He had no idea why he was even entering this conversation. He knew very little about the interdimensional traveller standing in front of him. Killua was not even his student. "By not telling anyone, you removed any possibility of getting help."

"I told Nezu, but he couldn't help, even with all of U.A.'s resources and the heroes' resources," Killua answered right back in a strong tone. He narrowed his eyes and added, "He looked for a Quirk that could help. Nothing came up."

"And you thought turning to villains were the right way to go." Sero said it more as a statement because he knew it was correct, but he wanted to see what Killua's reaction would be.

Killua turned to the black haired boy. "Yes!" he nearly shouted with his arms raised up exasperatedly. "I know it's illegal here, but I found someone who can help."

"Is it that smoky portal guy who attacked our rescue training?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm not going to say, but I really did find a villain who can help. Whether or not they will help, though, remains to be seen," Killua answered vaguely.

It dawned on almost everyone at the same time. Ashido was a bit slower, and Kaminari did not understand at all. He whipped his head around everyone in the room and wondering what they all understood from that.

"That villain is using you," Vlad King spoke up finally, having deduced it immediately. "Making you do things for them? Like this attack?" Kaminari made a silent 'Oh' with his mouth once it was spelled out for him.

"Yeah, but that's why I revealed my real self to the world when I fought All Might," Killua quickly glossed over what the pro hero got correct. "That was my plan. He said everything for me. I hope it'll work."

"Who do you think is going to help someone working with villains?" Monoma challenged from his seat. "Someone _known _to have worked with villains?" he added in a darker voice.

"That's for them to decide," Killua said with a shrug, still maintaining his casual tone. "If they want to try helping me, that's great, I'll appreciate it. I think most people will understand that I'm just in a bad situation."

"Okay, look," Kirishima said and brought the attention back to him. He had a dramatic pause where everyone set their eyes on him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm a simple guy. I'm not the sharpest person, but I know some things. I'm upset that you couldn't trust me, or anyone else, enough to tell us. But I want to know something. During our rescue training, you got kidnapped. Was that for real, or did you let them take you?"

Killua's heart skipped a beat. He must have looked a bit uncomfortable – darn, his assassin training to show no emotion was slowly leaving him over the years…he was becoming more human – because Kirishima sharply narrowed his eyes at him. "I let them," he admitted, and he saw the redhead let out a deep exhale like he was expecting that. "I thought Kurogiri, the warp guy, could help." He did not bother to tell them that Kurogiri's true leader was the villain with the Quirk that could send him back. He did not want to reveal All For One's identity to these people.

"If it's not Kurogiri, then who is it?" Vlad King demanded like the pro hero he was. It was a natural instinct for him to want the answer to that.

"I'm not saying. I'm sure they'll make their move, or the heroes will find them first," Killua responded evenly. The hero huffed at the reply he got.

"So you're really just…being a villain, by not telling us?" Ashido asked sadly and with the shake of her head.

"Yeah, you really think you can come here and maybe ruin our country? Just for your sake?" Sero added on with a sad look in his eyes.

Killua did not know what to say, but fortunately, something else interrupted. "How'd you get here anyway?" Sato asked. He was very curious about the answer, and he was surprised nobody asked it yet.

"It's complicated, but my sister has a weird power back in my world," the silver haired teen explained. "She managed to send me here to…protect me, let's say. I'm not explaining more." Everybody waited in silence and digested the story Killua gave. "I know it's not nice of me to try messing with the people here," he continued quietly, going back to what Ashido and Sero mentioned. "All Might told me that too. But I don't want to give up the possible opportunity for me to get back home. The only _certain _possibility, I'll add."

Kaminari sighed as he thought of what Killua was saying. "Well, you haven't really done anything too bad here, all things considered. Nothing major has happened yet."

Killua pondered over those words and shrugged. "Whatever you say." He did not come here with the hope of having his actions be judged or validated by one hero and six hero students. He came here because a part of him did not want to leave them without answering some of their questions. As cruel as Killua thought he could be at times, he knew these people would appreciate some answers.

"All that said, I'm mad. I'm sad. I'm frustrated," Kirishima said with a frown. He looked down at the floor, but then he raised his head again and stared eye level with Killua and wiped the frown off his face. "But I still hope you get home."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Kaminari added his own opinion. "I hope you get home, even though I don't really like what you're doing."

"You have the power to stop this attack," Ashido said, and her voice almost sounded like she was pleading. "Please don't let people get hurt! Just stop the villains!"

The silver haired teen shook his head. "I told you, I promised not to interfere here. Whatever happens will happen."

Sero and Ashido both sighed, while Kaminari looked on with a sad expression. Kirishima's face had a mix of emotions that nobody could fully read.

Mandalay sent a telepathic message to everyone, saying that the villains' target was to capture Bakugo, and that Aizawa gave the students permission to defend themselves if necessary.

Kirishima clenched his fists. "We have to go outside and help!" he practically shouted to Vlad King. "I'm worried about Bakugo!"

"No," the hero responded firmly with the shake of his head. "Our job is to stay here, and I will protect you all."

"Well, I'll be going now," Killua said and began to turn around to walk out. He figured now was as good of a time to leave as ever, but his former classmates stopped him.

"Wait! So you're really not doing anything here? Can't you help us even a bit?" Sero pleaded. He too was worried about Bakugo, as strong as Sero knew he was. That was not even considering the other powerful students who could be helping. "We don't know anything about the villains attacking. Or at least, I don't."

"Stain's Followers," Killua answered instantly and turned around to see everyone's reactions. They all had their eyes and mouths wide, just as he expected.

"Is Bakugo all they want?" Kaminari asked and grit his teeth at the severity of the situation. He was sure anyone who saw any of the villains yet knew who they were being attacked by. But the students taking the extra lessons here in this room had no idea what was going on outside.

"Yeah," the ex-assassin replied quickly. He shook his head at them. "I can't help much more. I'm not a hero, and you shouldn't pretend I am. I never was, and I doubt I ever will be." He turned around again, but then he remembered something, so he looked back one last time.

Kirishima spoke over him though before Killua said his last thing. "Why can't you just do things that we would accept more? The hero way? You don't need to be a hero; just be a good person. Sero said it already, but why do you need to play around with our world? You said it yourself that you had that other plan with All Might when you fought him. It was to get the attention of the world, right? Make them feel sad and maybe one of them can help you? Why not just stick to that?"

"The villain route is the only sure-fire way I have of getting home," Killua responded with a strong gaze as he looked Kirishima in the eyes. His gaze shifted over to Kaminari, Ashido, Sero, Sato, Monoma, and Vlad King as he continued. "If the villain route works, that's great for me. Speed is important too. I can't stay here for so many extra months, waiting for someone to pop up and send me back. I have things to do in my own world too, you know."

Nobody said anything, though they all wondered what it was Killua needed to do so urgently. The teen continued, "I know none of you agree with what I'm doing. Just know that, if things go south here, in this world – and I know what I mean when I say that, but you don't…not yet, anyways – then I hope I don't let you down again. I've set a limit for myself." With that said, he walked out without another word, and nobody stopped him either.

Kirishima growled as he watched Killua leave his sight. Fighting Killua was not the correct option, obviously. He saw the level of power the boy from another world had. Fighting would not solve anything for him. They talked it out, but it ended as an "agree to disagree" type of situation, which was not satisfactory for the redhead. He punched down at the table again, but then he winced in pain because he did not have his Quirk activated.

* * *

A hulking monster slapped Momo Yaoyorozu in the forehead with its arm. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground far away from the Chainsaw Nomu. Her face bashed against the ground, and she could feel fresh blood trailing down from her forehead as she faded in and out of consciousness.

Yosetsu Awase got hit in the face too and spun around before losing his balance and falling. Blood dripped down from his below his headband, but he looked much better after the hit than Yaoyorozu.

The Nomu shifted its attention to the last person standing in its way. "Awase, take Yaoyorozu with you! Weld her, or something, but just go!" Gon shouted out and stood in front of the brainless beast.

Awase's eyes widened huge, but he did not argue. He ran to his right and Welded one of Yaoyorozu's arms to his arm and began carrying her. He turned his head to the side and was in awe when he saw Gon leap over two chainsaw arms at once. The green haired teen delivered a powerful kick aimed to the Nomu's face, but the beast raised two Chainsaw arms from its left side and blocked it.

The kick was still strong enough to push the Nomu back a bit. From the corner of his eyes, Gon saw Awase slowly walking away while carrying Yaoyorozu. The Nomu came back and it was aiming for the other two students to kill them once and for all, but Gon ran faster than the eye could see knowing that neither Awase nor Yaoyorozu were watching him right now. He punched the Nomu so hard it went flying through several trees, cutting them down like they were nothing as each tree barely slowed its momentum until it finally stopped.

"Oops, I might have overdone that," Gon whispered to himself. The loud noises that sounded from the monster crashing through the trees was sure to alert Awase. The green haired teen turned around and saw his classmate staring at him with huge eyes, but he did not say anything. Gon began panting hard as a display that he was really tired after that attack, and Awase seemed to accept it more after seeing how tired Gon looked.

The Hunter heard the Nomu get back up, and he prepared to fight it again. Surprisingly, the Nomu turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Gon relaxed his muscles that were ready to fight again when he continued staring after it, but it made no sign of turning around and attacking again.

In a minute, Gon caught up with Awase and Yaoyorozu. "What happened to the Nomu?" Awase asked.

"It just walked away, without a fight," Gon answered with a frown. He was still trying to think about what that meant. "Maybe it's being controlled, and it was called back?"

"Bakugo," Yaoyorozu muttered from her semi-conscious state. "They might, have got to him," she added slowly.

Gon facepalmed. "Of course! That has to be it! Their goal was to get Bakugo, so maybe they got him! Or, at least, that was one of their goals, from what Mandalay said." He turned to Awase and said with a very serious look, "I trust that you can watch over her. I'm going to head to the main camp!" Awase nodded, and Gon ran off. Right when Gon bolted away, Yaoyorozu made a tracker and asked Awase to catch up to the Nomu and attach it to the beast using his Quirk.

When Gon got to the main camp, he saw Killua and a few villains he vaguely remembered from his short visit to the League of Villains' hideout. Out of those few villains, two of them were heading through the portals Kurogiri made. A very beat up Midoriya, along with Todoroki and Shoji, were also at the scene.

"Killua!" Gon shouted out and made his presence known. His friend whipped his head in the direction of the familiar voice until he saw Gon. The silver haired teen internally grimaced. He did not know if Gon would try complicating anything. He had some faith that Gon would "accidentally" not be able to do anything to stop the villains, but Killua was not entirely sure.

"Gon!" Todoroki shouted back at the newcomer. "Help us! They have Bakugo!" Gon came running closer, but at that moment, a bright, sparkling beam flashed out from the bushes and struck Mr. Compress. Two small, blue, marble-sized balls fell out of his mouth. Shoji ran for one, and Todoroki lunged for the other, but so did Dabi.

Shoji managed to grab the one he was after, but Dabi was able to snatch the other one right before Todoroki did. "That's sad, Shoto Todoroki," the villain said to the teen whose eyes shook from being empty handed. Mr. Compress used his Quirk to reveal who was in each of the marbles. Tokoyami appeared out of the one Shoji held while Bakugo came out of Dabi's. The villain clamped a firm hand around the ash blond teen's neck.

Gon could see that Bakugo was legitimately scared. He did not know the other boy well, but he knew Bakugo would always want to appear strong, so he did his best to hide his fear. Gon ran in closer to where Dabi and Mr. Compress entered through the portal. "Killua, don't do this!" he shouted out to his best friend who also went into the portal.

Killua turned back with a sympathetic look on his face. Midoriya was running towards the warp with a furiously determined expression written all over his face. "KACHAAAN!" he screamed out as he ran for the warp where Bakugo's face was barely visible as he got pulled in.

The silver haired teen stepped in Midoriya's way and firmly planted his feet to the ground, blocking Midoriya from entering the warp. "Don't come, Deku," came Bakugo's very quiet and strained voice, only for Killua and Midoriya to hear, at the last moment before he completely disappeared into the warp. Killua showed off a satisfied smile and hopped backwards into the portal which disappeared as soon as he entered it. Midoriya was frozen in shock ever since Killua got in his way, and he did not even try bypassing him or entering the warp too to save Bakugo.

The green haired boy from Class A had tears coming to his eyes and slowly trailing down his face. He yelled out in defeat as Gon, Todoroki, Shoji, and Tokoyami watched him sympathetically.

* * *

16 Class A students plus Gon were gathered in Midoriya's hospital room. Jirou and Hagakure were still out from Mustard's gas Quirk, Yaoyorozu was resting in her room from her head injury, and Bakugo was taken by the League.

Gon had entered a little later than the Class A students, but when he did, Midoriya had tears rolling down his face as he painfully talked about not being able to save Bakugo from the League. A few of the students at the back like Sato, Shoji, Ojiro, and Aoyama silently took notice of the Class B student who joined them.

"We can still save him," Kirishima said seriously to Midoriya. Uraraka and Iida stared at them with huge, disapproving eyes, especially Iida who had been caught in a situation he should not have been in during his internship. He understood better than the rest that taking action into his own hands was not the right decision to make.

"This is not the time for us to be taking actions like that!" Iida exploded with his fists clenching at his sides, his anger rising beyond what anyone had seen from him during the whole school year.

The redhead gave an answer to Iida. "I know! But I couldn't do anything back then. My friend was being targeted, and I couldn't do anything! I have to do something now!"

"Kirishima and I agreed on this yesterday," Todoroki cut in, his low and cool voice contrasting greatly from the yelling Iida and Kirishima were using. "Yaoyorozu had a Class B student attach a tracker to one of the villains. A Nomu. She gave one of the receivers to All Might. We're going to ask if she'll make another one for us."

"All Might is already on the case," Shoji repeated. "He'll get Bakugo back for sure. Other heroes will help too."

"Shoji's right," Tokoyami agreed. "Though, I needed to be saved too, so I don't know how much I can say."

"Acting outside of the rules by fighting again…" Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin. "Those would be acts of villains."

There was a long silence, and Gon felt this was as good of a time as he would get to make everyone aware that he was here too. "Everyone," he said out loud, scaring several people with the new voice that was less familiar to them than any of their classmates'. Gon moved up closer to Midoriya's stretcher, and he stood right behind Uraraka.

"Gon," Midoriya said as he stared at the Class B student.

"I know you're all talking about Bakugo. But, I also want to save Killua," he said seriously. _This isn't a part of Killua's plan. I do think Killua needs saving. I don't know what All For One will make him do, so I need to get him away as quickly as I can!_ He glanced around at the others' faces. Almost all of them had some facial reaction to what he said. A few were impassive, but most looked unsure or even against the idea of going for Killua.

"He joined the League willingly, and he didn't do anything to stop the attack," Kirishima grumbled, surprising everyone who did not know of the conversation he and the others had with Killua. Even Gon was shocked because he did not know about this.

"He's right," Sero agreed. "Killua's a villain, just like the others." Ashido hesitantly nodded along with a sad look on her face. Gon knew she wanted to believe in him.

"No," Gon shook his head, determined to change their minds. "All Might explained it, right? He's a good person in a bad situation. I think he needs some more direction to fix things."

"As much as I want to believe in him," Kaminari started with a look that showed he was admitting something he did not want to. "I don't know if he can fix things. He seemed fine with working with them to get home when we talked to him at the camp. He came to us."

"But he did say he drew a line for how far he'll go," Ashido said hopefully. "Though he didn't explain what that meant," she added as her lips curved down slightly into a frown.

"He still fought All Might!" Sato argued, being the last person of the group who was there at the time when Killua came to the camp. "He's super strong. We can't force him to do anything. We've seen his power."

"I haven't tried yet," Gon said stubbornly.

"It does not matter what you all want to do!" Iida nearly bellowed, surprising everyone again with his outburst. "We must leave it to the heroes. What they do with Killua is up to them."

Gon's eyes and aura flared up momentarily, to the point where Iida and Uraraka felt a strange presence for a split second very close to them. They turned around to Gon, but by then, he already controlled himself, so they figured they were imagining things.

There was a knock at the door, and a doctor came in to tell everyone Midoriya needed to have some tests done, so they needed to clear out. Before Gon, Iida, and Kaminari left, they listened to Kirishima who stayed back for a few extra seconds to tell Midoriya they were meeting in front of the hospital that night and awaiting Yaoyorozu's decision.

Later that night, Gon, Todoroki, and Kirishima stood outside the hospital. "There's Yaoyorozu! And Midoriya!" the redhead exclaimed as his other two classmates exited the building and were walking towards them.

"Yaoyorozu, what's your decision?" Todoroki asked calmly once all five of them were together. The other three boys stared at her with an expectant look.

She reached into her pocket, but before she could say anything, Iida stormed towards them with an angry look. Kaminari trailed behind him. "Why do you need to do this?! You know the consequences!" he yelled while looking between Gon, Midoriya, and Todoroki. "This is not our place. This is wrong, just like last time when I went out and fought for my own personal reasons!"

"Wait, what?" Kirishima asked with a confused look and darted his eyes at everyone around him. Only Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were sharing the same confused look as he was. "What are you talking about?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to it and saw Todoroki shake his head slowly.

"Iida, we're not fighting them head on," Todoroki explained once he took his hand off Kirishima's shoulder. "We'll get Bakugo without fighting."

"I am coming along just to make sure things do not go too far," Yaoyorozu said softly but firmly. Her redhead classmate broke out in a huge smile while Iida's jaw dropped, not expecting Class A's Vice Class Representative to agree to this.

"I have to save him," Midoriya said quietly. "I can't help but think about that."

Kirishima grinned because things were looking like they were falling into place. He turned to his blond friend and asked, "Kaminari, are you coming too?"

"Uh," he hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Bakugo's my friend too. But, Gon," he said and looked specifically at the green haired teen. "If you think Killua can be, I guess, saved? Then I'm with you. I believe you. At least, I want to believe you."

Gon happily nodded. "I do think so! We can help him get away from the League."

"How do we do that without fighting?" Todoroki asked.

Gon's shoulders slumped. "I didn't think that through. If we can't help him without fighting, then…we'll have to leave. Take Bakugo and get out of there."

"Hold up," Kirishima said and put his hands up. He stared bitterly at Gon. "How do you know we can help him? He seemed really sure about not helping us when all of our classmates were getting hurt at the camp! How do you know him so well that you can say this?"

"I'm curious too," Midoriya added and looked straight at Gon. "You two always seemed close. But if he's from a different world, then…" He let his sentence trail off because he knew everyone understood what he was getting at.

"I'll be honest, I think you're from that world too," Kirishima admitted, which surprised mostly everyone. "I have no proof, but Midoriya's right. Killua denied it at the camp, but you two were always closer than any of us in Class A were to Killua, and we were in his class!"

The Hunter sighed. He did not know if he should lie here or not. If he did, he thought it very possible that it could be revealed shortly. Killua had told him that one of All For One's goals was to kill All Might. And, as it turns out, All Might was on this case to rescue Bakugo and arrest the League. He had a feeling the superhero and supervillain would have a fight very soon, and Gon's lie may or may not get revealed around that time. It just depended on how everything played out. If Gon is not at the scene at the time, then there is no chance his lie could be revealed. But he was not sure if he did not want to be at the scene, especially since he had no idea what Killua would do in the near future.

He sighed again, but he nodded, to everyone else's surprise. "You're right," he said to Midoriya and Kirishima. "I am from the same world as Killua. That's how we know each other."

"Now I'm a little confused, because I'm not sure that's how I was expecting to be told…" Kaminari trailed off when he saw Yaoyorozu and Todoroki nodding.

"You don't sound too convincing. Just your tone, doesn't really persuade me," the teen with two hybrid Quirks agreed.

"Well, I'm telling the truth!" Gon said frustratedly. "I thought if I lied, it might come back and bite me later if it somehow gets revealed that I'm from a different world. So that's why I'm telling the truth now. I'm doing it so if that times comes where it's revealed, I won't feel bad that I lied, and you won't feel like I lied to you."

"Well, that's great," Kirishima grumbled. "Killua said you weren't from another world. There, he lied about that too!"

"Hold up, Kirishima, I don't think you should be mad at him about that," his blond friend said with a frown. "He didn't want Gon to be revealed, but Gon just decided otherwise." Kirishima sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"So you really think we can save Killua without fighting?" Iida asked again.

Gon nodded, and then Kaminari asked another question. "Dude, are you as strong as Killua too?!"

"Uh, yeah, maybe," he replied sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, we should get going."

"As much as I want to hear more from Gon, he's right," Midoriya added in agreement. "Yaoyorozu, lead the way."

"Wait!" Iida said and held his hands up. "I did not give my decision yet." He paused for a moment. Midoriya and Kirishima gulped, hoping Iida would tag along or leave them. He sighed, "I will come along with you, but only to make sure you do not take things too far. We will NOT fight with our Quirks. If I feel that things are even the least bit dangerous, we are leaving immediately. And if you take things too far, I will not hesitate to call the police."

Everyone agreed and listened to Yaoyorozu who held the tracker and told them the location. They had to take a train to Kamino Ward in Yokohama, which she said would take about two hours. On the way to the train station, Midoriya, Iida, and Yaoyorozu talked about the plan to rescue Bakugo, while Kaminari and Kirishima kept asking Gon about his powers and his world. Todoroki would chime in on both conversations from time to time.

* * *

The League of Villains, Killua, and Bakugo were in the Kamino Ward hideout. Dabi and Twice made sure to restrain Bakugo's arms and body very tightly to a chair.

The ash blond teen glanced around at the villains, and his eyes lay on Killua last. He ground his teeth and growled at his former classmate. "What's your excuse? What are you here for?"

"I thought that was explained by All Might on TV," he responded easily. "I'm working with them so that I can go home. A different world."

Bakugo growled again while continuing to grind his teeth, wondering if that story was true or not. He did not say anything though, but then Shigaraki turned on the little TV. Reporters on all news channels were talking about the attack, and many of them sounded like they had lost faith in U.A. as a pillar of the hero society.

"We're getting a lot of media attention," Shigaraki noted in a surprisingly nonchalant tone. Killua was sure the villain would have been much happier, but he did not sound like it. Shigaraki turned to glance at Bakugo. "Don't you think?" Bakugo did not give answer; he just continued looking at them like he wanted to destroy them. "The heroes only made some mistakes. They're getting criticized this much for not being perfect? By the people they're supposed to protect?"

"Stain's teaching is that heroes are no longer heroes once they earn money for their actions," Spinner said while Bakugo continued glaring at them.

"We want to question what it means to be a hero, what is justice, and if this society is fair," Shigaraki continued. "We're going to win in this. You like winning too, right? Tell me, Katsuki Bakugo, will you join us?" he asked in a surprisingly nice and calm tone that Killua did not know he had in him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! I didn't see a point in retelling all the fights like Midoriya vs Muscular and Kendo/Tetsutetsu vs Mustard and whatever else there was. Just pretend it's all the same as canon. I know my ending here is the same as canon, but I didn't want to skip it because I think it's important. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Gon and the Class A students were sitting on the train. Midoriya and Todoroki had talked about some things related to Todoroki and Kirishima having told their class that they were still going for Bakugo. Some of the students from Class A were upset with the decision, but Todoroki and Kirishima ignored them and made it seem like they had to do this.

Now, Kaminari and Kirishima were asking Gon more questions about his world. Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu all listened in, though they all made sure to be quiet because they were in a public train.

"So not everyone in your world is as powerful as you and Killua, huh?" Kaminari asked as he leaned back comfortably in his seat.

Gon nodded. "Yeah. Most people in this world have Quirks. That's not how it is in my world. Where we come from, anyone can become really strong, but most people don't know about this kind of power that we have."

"Then how'd you and Killua find out about it?" Kirishima asked interestedly.

The spiky green haired teen was about to answer, but he shot a look over at the other students. They were all interested too, though Iida averted his eyes as soon as Gon looked over. He did not want to act like he was interested. "Well, we have this job called a Hunter. It's like a hero kind of, except Hunters don't have to save people. Hunters hunt something. Killua and I are both Hunters, and we had to pass the Hunter Exam for that. There's a secret exam where we have to learn this power. It's not well-known, and only a few people know it and can teach it. Killua and I happened to be trained by the same teacher around three years ago while we were training to become stronger." Gon intentionally kept his answer vague. Telling others about Nen was not allowed. Even though he was in a different world, the fact that Quirks used Nen as their source of power led Gon to think these people could potentially wield Nen to its fullest if they trained for it. If Gon or Killua described the specifics of the power, anyone could train and use it – assuming the people here had that capability in the first place.

"Is the Hunter Exam really tough?" Midoriya wondered. "Like the U.A. entrance exam? Is it a written test, or practical, or both?"

Gon laughed out loud which confused the students around him. "Sorry," he said once he stopped laughing. "The Hunter Exam is practical. It changes each year depending on who the examiners are. It can be like the entrance exam, but it's much more dangerous. A lot of people die or get badly injured, but you do it at your own risk."

Gon noticed the looks of bewilderment all around him, which he expected. "That doesn't sound like anything that we'd find in our world…" Kaminari muttered. "People take death really seriously here."

The Class B student rubbed his head and chuckled. "Yeah, it's not the same in my world. Our systems are too different."

With that transition, a discussion of the more deep and philosophical qualities of the world like the law, order, and justice systems came up. Gon did his best to answer the questions without sounding too harsh. He knew the kids here were much more sheltered than anything he and Killua had seen in their lives. Heroes and police forces only semi-existed in his world. Heroes would be those who hunt down criminals and terrorists, and they were either Hunters or skilled bounty hunters who did not have a Hunter license. Police forces existed in a very loose sense from what Gon had seen. Rich or important people often kept their own guards to protect themselves and other people or possessions. He had yet to see a police force that protected the citizens, though he was sure they probably existed somewhere. Ordinary police officers would be completely useless against a skilled Nen user, or a group of them like the Phantom Troupe. The power gap in Gon's world was often too big for any effective enforcement to take place.

Before they knew it, two hours passed, and the group reached their destination. Yaoyorozu suggested they get disguises so they do not get recognized, so they went into a cheap store and bought themselves new clothes to wear for the night. Gon did not have money on him, but Yaoyorozu offered to pay which he reluctantly accepted with the promise to pay back. She had no idea where he would get the money from unless he was working a part-time job somewhere alongside being a student.

Along the way, they saw on a big screen a press conference with a million reporters asking Principal Nezu, Aizawa, and Kan a lot of questions. Their responses were unsatisfactory for much of the crowd gathered around the screen. The group of students could feel their disappointment in U.A., so they made their way out into a less crowded area.

Yaoyorozu led them to the location the tracker was showing. "Now that we are here, there is no guarantee Bakugo or Killua will be here. Awase attached the tracker to the Nomu, so this is where the Nomu is."

"This is an abandoned building," Iida observed. All of them could see that he was correct. There was a lot of moss, and the building looked old. The maintenance around the building was sure to be minimal recently.

"We should go to the back. There will be less people around," Midoriya suggested. He glanced to his surroundings where there were a few people passing by, but they did not give the group of disguised teenagers a second glance. Their clothes blended them in quite well with the area, especially during this time of the night.

Midoriya led the way and brought the group to the backside. They saw a window up above, but it was too high up for any one person to see through. Gon raised Kirishima up, and Iida raised Midoriya. The redhead had thought ahead and brought night-vision goggles to see in the darkness. The two who were raised on Gon and Iida's shoulders used the goggles and quickly sounded fearful as they whispered, saying that it was a warehouse filled with what seemed to be Nomus.

"What should we do now? It doesn't seem like Bakugo or Killua are in there," Kirishima asked worriedly once he was brought down.

**A few minutes ago…**

Bakugo had not said anything to Shigaraki's offer of joining. He simply glared the villain down, which was what he had been doing for the past couple days since he was brought here. As far as Killua remembered, this was the fourth time Shigaraki asked this question, and the answer was the same this time, too.

The past two days were agonizingly boring. All of the villains and Killua took turns in groups to watch over Bakugo. The hero student had not said anything until tonight when he asked Killua a question. He remained silent the rest of the time. He barely ate anything, only the minimum to keep his energy up in case he had a chance of escaping. Killua knew the escape was a big thing going through Bakugo's mind, but they were both sure the other villains knew that too.

Killua had no idea what was going through Bakugo's head the rest of time, though. Why he did not even attempt to agree with the villains was beyond Killua. The villains tried very often to explain their side and their cause in hopes of getting Bakugo to agree. It did not work.

Killua did not know the ash blond boy too well, so he had very little idea what his drive for becoming a hero was. He completely understood why Shigaraki targeted Bakugo. The violent side he showed at the Sports Festival awards ceremony because he did not place first was captured by every media outlet in the country. Bakugo hated even more that the person who beat him, Gon, went on to win the whole thing. That did not sit right with Killua when he first found out. He knew Bakugo valued strength above anything, so would it not be better to lose to the person who won the whole tournament rather than someone else? In essence, Bakugo lost to the person who did not lose – the strongest person at the Sports Festival. Even now when Killua thought about it, it did not make much sense. _The only reason left is that he was just mad because he lost, period, _Killua mused to himself with a tiny smile that nobody noticed. _He just didn't want to lose. He must be so mad that his powerful attack didn't move Gon, and Gon knocked him unconscious and out of the ring_.

_What's his deal? _Bakugo snarled in his head, referring to Killua who was the first person he spoke to here only a few minutes ago when he asked why Killua was with the villains. _He seems so casual here. Like he doesn't care about anything. Being at U.A. didn't do anything to make him realize these bastards are dumbasses, huh? What's All Might's deal with him too? He wants everyone to help this brat even though he knew he was doing shit with villains? Is All Might crazy, or did they plan this all out? Were they even fighting for real? Sure looked like it. All Might was throwing some powerful punches, but this fucker just didn't die. This could be planned, but I have no damn clue why All Might wouldn't try taking him down for good. _He darted a glance at Killua who thankfully was not looking back at him. _Does he give a shit about anything here? What's he gonna do? He's done nothing this whole time except stare at me or someplace else. Guard the door as I go to the washroom, because the Hands Bastard doesn't trust anyone else to guard me when I'm free for a bit. I didn't even try attacking the pale freak. I know I won't beat him. Not yet. _His lips curved up slightly at his next thought, _But I'm gonna be stronger than All Might, so one day I will be able to fuck him up. _Then his lips curved back down into his standard angry and irritated face he was showing them all this time.

"Dabi, release his restraints," Shigaraki suddenly ordered the villain with a fire Quirk. "We want to recruit him, so we have to treat him as an equal."

"Twice, you do it," Dabi lazily ordered, and Twice looked nervous about it. He reluctantly took off Bakugo's restraints after complaining that he did not want to because he thought Bakugo would fight once he was free for the first time unlike when he goes to the washroom but is actually trapped because Killua is watching the door.

"You know fighting wouldn't do you too much good here, right?" Killua asked his former classmate in a low voice as Twice got rid of Bakugo's arm and leg restraints. The silver haired teen meant to intimidate the other boy, but Bakugo did not give any sort of reaction and simply looked down to watch Twice free him.

"Everyone here has been suppressed by something…the rules…heroes…this society…we want to change that," Shigaraki continued where he left off from a few minutes ago while Twice still took off the restraints.

"It wasn't an accident that we brought you here," Mr. Compress explained further as if to clarify something to Bakugo. "We believe you are a good fit for our cause. We aren't a petty group trying to commit crimes."

Twice finished freeing Bakugo. Immediately, the ash blond teen knocked Twice's head to the floor and rushed Shigaraki. The villain did not react, though Killua was unsure if Shigaraki was quick enough to dodge or block. The U.A. student used a small explosion point blank at Shigaraki's face and knocked the hand off that was covering his face.

"Just die. You talk too much," Bakugo growled with a smirk that showed he was still willing to fight. "You want to create trouble, and you want me to join. That's what you're saying. But I want to win like All Might, not by joining you bastards!"

Dabi, Toga, Magne, and Spinner all looked ready to fight in an instant. Shigaraki raised a hand which signalled to them that they would not fight here, wiping Bakugo's smirk off his face. Bakugo narrowed his eyes as the villain reached down and picked up the hand that Bakugo knocked off. He turned on the TV to a conference between Nezu, Aizawa, Kan and a slew of reporters.

They watched as a reporter grilled Aizawa about Bakugo's behaviour and what U.A.'s plans were to stop things like this from happening. He also wanted to know what the school thought about Bakugo being in the clutches of the villains. Aizawa replied that Bakugo was very driven in his goal to become the top hero, and the villains were unlikely to succeed in their task at getting him to join them. Nezu added afterwards that the heroes had an ongoing investigation on the League of Villains.

Bakugo smirked again. "Mr. Aizawa gets it, better than I thought he would. I'll never join you guys."

The villains all pondered over the conference, but Shigaraki did not linger for too long. The TV continued running, but he said to Bakugo, "I wish you would've listened a bit. But we may be running out of time because an investigation is happening on us." He turned around to a different screen. "Master, lend me your power."

"You're not the boss around here, huh?" Bakugo asked with a wild grin. He bent his back slightly, ready to fight again.

Right then, a different reporter at the conference began asking a new set of questions which nobody had heard yet on TV these past few days. "According to the reports released to the public, Killua Zoldyck, the Class A student who is apparently from another world, was also at the attack. Not just that he was there, but he came and went with the villains. What is U.A.'s opinion on Zoldyck now? Have you changed your stance since a week ago? Should we consider him a villain yet?"

Killua froze with wide eyes and ignored the looks he got from everyone else in the bar. Even Bakugo glanced at him briefly before turning to the villains and gauging their reactions followed by staring at the TV again to hear the answer. Thoughts on escaping this place faded to the back of Bakugo's mind for a few moments as he focused on the U.A. staff he saw on TV.

Nezu answered this time. "From everyone's account after the attack finished, we know that Killua Zoldyck did not do anything major. He stopped one of our students from entering the warp that the villain Kurogiri opened as the escape route for the villains. However, that one action he took did not cause any harm. If the student was to enter the warp, then we would have two missing students instead of one. And if that student did anything rash while they were with the villains, that would not be a good look on them as they would be stepping out of their boundaries too. While Killua was with the villains, his impact was extremely minimal. His case is still a unique one, so what may come to him in the future is not up to me to decide. I still believe getting him home should be the priority."

"So to clarify, what you are saying is that you are willing to have a potential villain who may be equally or more powerful than All Might on the loose?" the reporter asked, intentionally summarizing the question very negatively so that Nezu's answer that he paraphrased looked bad on U.A.

Nezu's lips curved up into a small smile. Most people did not see it, but Killua did. _Why is he smiling?! _he wondered, very curious to see what was happening.

He did not have to wait long because Kan stood to his feet and answered. "To preface, I was not Killua Zoldyck's teacher at any point. I do not personally know him, or of his character, but allow me to explain something. Before the attack, Eraser Head and I were in the main building of the camp where we would sleep at night. It was like a cabin, and we were holding some extra lessons for a few of our students. When the attack started, Eraser Head ran out and left me in charge to protect the students inside the building. Killua entered at that point, and he had a lengthy conversation with the students, many of which were some of his closest friends in Class A from what I could tell based on how they talked to each other. The conversation seemed genuine enough. While Killua did not help or hurt us, he seemed human and empathetic enough to give some answers to questions he knew his friends would have about what he did and what he would do going forward."

The silver haired teen kept his face very still and void of emotion. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the villains around him glancing over every once in a while as Vlad King spoke, curious to see if Killua would give any reaction that confirmed or denied what the hero was saying on screen. He knew had to keep his expression steady though. If he gave off an indication that Vlad King was correct, then it could jeopardize his villain persona because he would be viewed as softer than them. Not that it mattered though because the League could not really do anything to hurt him from what he knew. None of them were powerful enough to deal with him. _He's trying to defend me? _Killua wondered while maintaining a neutral look in his eyes, and his mouth was straight and closed. _Is this all planned? It doesn't matter, I think. Whatever he says to the reporters doesn't mean much. What matters is what happens when the League gets caught, and if I'm seen with them. That's what I should be thinking about._

Kan continued, "I stepped in a few times as well to ask some questions even though I didn't know him. He did his best to explain whatever he could without revealing everything about his past and future. The students didn't like what he did and what he was doing too much, but I could tell they appreciated that he even came to them."

"That's all to say, that Killua cared enough to come back and talk to them again. I know that it's not a very high bar to pass, but if he were as villainous as you make him out to be, then I personally don't believe that he would make the effort to come back and try making amends."

Kan sat down in his seat. The same reporter began asking another question, but Shigaraki turned the screen off. He set the remote aside and looked curiously towards Killua. "So you do care about those brats, huh?" he mused in a friendly way, not disapproving at all. "And here I thought you didn't care about anything besides going home."

"I don't," Killua responded strongly to keep up the villainous persona.

"Then why go to the brats and answer their questions, like that hero is saying?" Shigaraki challenged smugly. The villain felt that he knew the answer; he had a feeling Killua was not completely loyal to them. After that 'fight' he had with All Might, both Shigaraki and All For One came to the same conclusion: Killua did not trust them and was looking for alternate ways of getting home. The fact that he was still with them, though, led Shigaraki to believe that an alternative has not yet presented itself.

Killua rolled his eyes. "I went with Dabi's clone. The clone was meant to go there, so I went too. Then we happened to talk." It was a partial lie. While he did go with the clone, he also went inside the building on purpose. Vlad King had nailed the reason; he felt that he should give them some answers, even if he was not going to join their side. At least, he was not joining them yet.

Shigaraki studied Killua's expression closely. In the end, he shrugged. "Kurogiri, Compress, make Bakugo go to sleep again. We may not have too much time," he explained. Mr. Compress expressed his disappointment about Bakugo, and how he did not even pretend to be won over by them. Now, he put himself in a dangerous position by making his opinion heard while surrounded by eight villains…nine if Killua is included. Fortunately, none of the villains made any mention of what Vlad King said on TV. They knew Shigaraki dropped that talk for a reason.

**Present**

The group of U.A. students watched a giant Mt. Lady destroy the top of the warehouse with her foot hooked onto a pickup truck. Once the huge force of the wind and dust cleared, Gon and Iida raised Kirishima and Midoriya again on their shoulders. "Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, Tiger, and Gang Orca…" Kirishima mumbled in surprise. "They got the Nomu!"

The two boys carrying Midoriya and Kirishima lowered them again. "The heroes were already making their move!" Iida exclaimed. "There is no need to worry now."

"All Might is with another group of heroes in another location," Midoriya mentioned from what he heard Best Jeanist and Mt. Lady talking about.

"All the more reason for us to leave things to them!" Yaoyorozu said excitedly. "All Might and the others will definitely bring Bakugo back!"

Gon frowned. "But what about Killua?" he asked and silenced everyone. Kaminari offered a considerate look because he wondered the same thing.

After a moment of pause, Kaminari said, "Maybe we'll have to leave Killua in the heroes' hands." He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew he did not feel too strongly about that. After all, his main purpose of coming was to help Killua because he believed what Gon said.

Iida shook his head at Gon and Kaminari. His face was not sad, but he was sympathetic. "I came to make sure things do not go too far. Now that we know the heroes are after the villains, we must step back and leave everything to them."

"Gon, didn't All Might say he wants to help Killua get back to his world?" Todoroki asked, as calm as ever. "Which is also your world," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah…" the spiky green haired teen said slowly, a frown reaching his face. He was unsure of what Todoroki was getting at.

"Then I think All Might will take care of it," he replied. "If Killua is with the villains, and All Might's there too, then I think he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

Gon frowned again, almost furious now. How could they just let everything go? Bakugo was not saved. Neither was Killua. Yet now they wanted to leave. _It's all because of the rules, of course, _Gon remembered from his internship and the run-in with Stain. He let out a deep exhale. Kaminari placed a hand on his shoulder. Gon raised his head to the blond who held an empathetic and understanding look, but he did not say anything to support Gon's side this time. He, too, knew it was out of the place for students.

They began heading back where they came from, to the front of the building, when Midoriya and Todoroki heard a peculiar set of footsteps approaching behind the wall where the heroes were watching over the Nomu. The two turned around froze when they heard a faint voice speaking. It did not sound like the voice of any of the heroes, so they assumed it had to be the new person walking towards the heroes.

Gon heard the lack of footsteps behind him where he knew Midoriya and Todoroki were at the very back of their group. He turned around too and saw the frozen Class A students, and then Gon listened to the voice as well. Kaminari, Kirishima, Iida, and Yaoyorozu, now all behind him since he turned around, stopped as well to listen.

Best Jeanist and Gang Orca became aggressive with the newcomer. The students briefly heard something tearing apart before there was a huge explosion and a cloud of smoke that had them all covering their eyes. Kirishima, Kaminari, and Iida were hopeful that it was only Mt. Lady who had become a giant again and stepped down somewhere, but Midoriya, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu knew better. There was no sound of a conflict besides the tearing of what sounded like clothes, and from what Mt. Lady said just before that, they knew Best Jeanist used his Quirk. The students' conclusion was that the person he used it on ripped through it, and maybe caused this explosion too.

While the Class A students were split into two groups with two different opinions, Gon knew the voice of that man. He knew it was All For One, but he did not know if the others knew. _I'm not going to tell them, _he decided instantly. _They should leave. _He turned his head to whisper as much, but he stopped when he saw that the hero students were all frozen in fear. Never had they come across a villain this scary; half of them had been in front of Stain, but even Stain did not give off the same vibes as All For One. Even Gon had to admit, All For One carried a dangerous presence with him and made it known when he wanted to, like right now. It was not enough to freeze him in place, considering the other monsters he stood his ground against in the past, but it made Gon wary of his actions.

At the same time All For One made his appearance, Kurogiri and Mr. Compress were making their way over to Bakugo with the order of knocking him out again. Shigaraki planned to move away from the bar and head to a new location.

Before Kurogiri and Mr. Compress reached Bakugo though, a faint, strange feeling reached Killua's sharp senses from just outside the hideout – it was almost like a familiar presence, but he could not quite pinpoint it because it was so faint. He did not realize it at first until there was a knock on the door from someone claiming they were here to deliver pizza.

Killua's eyes widened as he finally recognized who it was by casting _En _out as far as he could, which was still not far. He and Gon were bad with _En_, though they had not trained it much either. He darted his eyes around at Bakugo and the other villains who were all frozen in silence, sensing something was off too. Their faces all read, 'We didn't order any pizza, so something's up…'. Killua cleared that out of his head as he felt another familiar person approaching very rapidly from behind the wall Spinner was standing in front of.

"SMAAAASHHH!" came All Might's booming shout as the entire wall behind the gecko villain came crashing down and sent him sprawling away. Spinner yelled out in surprise at the sudden attack from the Number 1 Hero. The silver haired teen's eyes widened huge, but All Might had not taken notice of him yet. He was still glancing around the rest of the bar and taking in the sight of all the shocked and cowering villains.

At last, his eyes settled on Killua, and then Bakugo. _Oh man, what's he going to think now?! _Killua thought to himself as he realized All Might had caught him with the villains. _Will he still support me? Or will he try to arrest me now, seeing as how I'm not really following the backup plan he wanted me to follow? But then again, it was a backup plan, and he knew that too. I never said I was 100% following it, but I'm not sure where this leaves us since he was really against me working with the villains. There's also the fact that I didn't do anything; I'm just here. We'll see what happens._

Kamui Woods jumped up to the huge hole in the wall and trapped everyone in his wood Quirk, Lumber. Dabi attempted to burn it, but an old hero in a yellow costume who Killua did not recognize flew in and knocked Dabi out with one kick. Killua almost wanted to whistle. He knew Dabi was pretty powerful in this world, so the fact that this old dude was able to render him unconscious in one kick was very impressive. Even more impressive to Killua was how fast he could move considering his age. He figured it must have been something to do with the man's Quirk, but he could not figure it out in such a short time.

"Villains! You underestimate us heroes!" All Might bellowed as he stood strong and proud like the Symbol of Peace he was.

Shigaraki began muttering some things about how All Might was the final boss as well as some other stuff, but Killua did not listen much...

The silver haired teen was furious. He had a feeling that tonight, or at least some night very soon in the future, could have been the night All For One achieved one of his goals, and maybe sent him and Gon back. All Might ruined that chance. The heroes ruined that chance. Rage bubbled up inside him because he was so close to going back, but now these heroes made it far again. He could feel it. All For One would have attacked and put his plan into motion soon. He was so focused on the heroes that he did not pay attention to Edgeshot knocking out Kurogiri, or the appearance of several Nomu through a warping Quirk that was not Kurogiri's. _I was so close, and you guys messed it up! I'm gonna-_

Killua coughed and felt some disgusting liquid or smoke come out of his mouth and surround him before he even knew fully what was happening. He heard All Might shout Bakugo's name, but then he did not hear more as he got completely surrounded by it. He came out somewhere else and began gagging as the weird substance finally left his mouth. Looking around and observing his new surroundings, he recognized All For One, Bakugo, and the other villains who were a part of the League, all of which were transported the same way. The unconscious Kurogiri and Dabi were there too.

Gon and the Class A students were close enough to hear and recognize Killua and Bakugo gagging to the strange substance coming out of their mouths. Midoriya turned around to climb the wall, fully prepared to use One For All: Full Cowling to grab Bakugo and take him away from the villains. He was just about to move when an iron grip grabbed his arm, so he turned his head and saw Iida reaching over and sweating in fear, just like Midoriya.

Killua was glaring down at the ground and did not pay attention to what All For One was telling Shigaraki. He had not sensed Gon or the others either because he was too busy being upset. From the corner of his eye, he watched All For One turn his blind gaze up to the sky. Killua felt it too.

All Might came in with a bellow, but the villain he was facing raised an arm boosted by multiple strength Quirks to defend. A massive storm of smoke and dust kicked up with winds that pushed Killua and the others back because of how strong the two attacks' collision was.

When the smoke cleared, the lifelong enemies exchanged some words on how the other was weaker than the last time they fought to become this way, and All Might said he would take All For One down for good today. The villain chuckled and said this time was not the same, and Killua had a feeling the villain was referring to Killua himself.

All Might lunged at All For One again with another punch. The villain counterattacked with a combo of powerful Quirks, and his attack won the exchange. All Might was blasted down dozens of blocks through the city which had Killua wondering if the hero could survive that.

"All Might!" Bakugo voiced Killua's curiosity because he too did not know if the hero would be fine after taking such an attack and getting launched through so many buildings.

"Do not worry, he will not die from something like that," All For One erased that worry very quickly. He turned to Shigaraki and the other villains who were all much farther from him than before the attack because of how far they got sent. His face passed over Killua too, and he knew the silver haired teen was there. The villain's face trailed over to Kurogiri.

Black and red tendrils which shaped into spikes came out of All For One's fingers and stabbed themselves into Kurogiri's unconscious misty body. He spoke to the villains about his own warping Quirk while using one of his Quirks to force Kurogiri to use his even though he was out. A dark, misty portal opened up that would take them to the location All For One had chosen for them.

"What about me?" Killua asked. He was not about to go waste his time with the League when All For One, the only person he needed, seemed like he would remain here to fight All Might.

The villains turned to him and remembered that he was in a unique situation. All For One responded calmly, "You will stay here and help me win, if I need it, though I do not plan on losing." Killua frowned, but he figured he would stick around and see how everything pans out.

A distant boom reached Killua's ears. Out of the path of smoke All Might left behind as he slammed through buildings came the hero himself, soaring into the air and changing directions to shoot back down towards All For One. The villain rose into the air and met his enemy while the other villains faced Bakugo, ready to fight and take him with them as was Shigaraki's command.

The ash blond boy stayed at a distance and used his Explosions to keep his opponents at bay. Spinner tried getting in with his speed and swords, but Bakugo used a wide-ranged explosion to cover the direction he was coming from and to his sides where he could dodge. He noticed that he could not easily get away, so he fell to the ground as low as he could and avoided the worst-case scenario because the explosion was not aimed low.

Toga threw two knives from a distance, one aimed to where Bakugo was and another to where she thought he might dodge. The boy found a way around and propelled himself to his left and into the air right between both knives. Twice and Mr. Compress tried to catch his landing, but he saw them through his peripheral vision and blasted up even higher.

When Killua watched All Might and All For One, he could tell All Might was holding back. He was not even using as much power as he did versus Killua. The hero was not moving as fast, and his attacks did not look to have the same oomph as he saw before. _Bakugo's here, and that's making All Might hold back. He doesn't want to hurt Bakugo._

Bakugo realized it too. He knew it for some time now. This villain, Shigaraki's teacher, was no joke. He held a different presence than any of the other villains – he was far more dangerous. The ash blond boy used an explosion to knock Magne away who was trying to sneak up from behind. A clank of metal brought his attention in front of him again. Bakugo's eyes widened as he jumped as high as he could over Spinner's sword followed by propelling himself away with his explosions while also dodging a few more knives Toga threw his way.

A wall a bit off to the side that surrounded a different building broke down and got the attention of some of the villains. Milliseconds later, a huge ramp made of ice went up over a hundred meters into the air that had everyone craning their necks to see who was on it. Along the ice, Killua, Bakugo, and the villains saw three teenagers sliding up: Iida, Kirishima, and Midoriya.

The three teens flew off the edge of the ramp which was obviously made by Todoroki. They continued soaring up higher into the sky. The three looked down at Bakugo, and Kirishima held out a hand and yelled for Bakugo to come with them.

Bakugo's eyes narrowed, and Shigaraki ran to him with an outstretched hand to stop the boy. A much more powerful explosion than anything Bakugo used so far was released, so powerful that Shigaraki fell back from the impact. The ash blond boy shot into the air like a rocket in the direction where Kirishima was. He used a second explosion while in the air to gain even more speed and distance. In just five seconds, Bakugo grabbed on to Kirishima's hand that was finally able to reach Bakugo.

Behind the broken wall, Todoroki stood up and looked to Gon, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari. "The villains are all focused on them. Now's our chance to go."

"We didn't do anything for Killua!" Kaminari argued. "_I _didn't do anything at all! I couldn't even help in the plan to get Bakugo!"

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "It's okay, Kaminari. It's better that you did not have to do anything, which could have been dangerous. The less we use our Quirks, the better."

Todoroki nodded in agreement. "Killua's with the villains. He hasn't moved at all or helped All Might. He's out of our reach."

Gon ground his teeth and frowned deeply. "No, he's not! You guys just don't know him, but I do!" In a flash, the green haired boy jumped through the hole in the wall Kirishima made with his Hardening and ran towards the area Killua and the League were standing in.

"Gon!" Kaminari whisper-yelled, but he was too late. Gon was already too far to hear. The Hunter vaguely saw some of the villains doing something and glowing in his peripheral vision, and then one of the villains shot into the air after the four hero students who were getting away.

Gon rushed towards the villains to knock them out, but Killua noticed and stepped in his path with the shake of his head. "Sorry, Gon. Just let things happen as they will. We might be close to going back." Gon grimaced but nodded and looked back into the sky. The villain who had flown off was Mr. Compress who managed to grab on to Bakugo's leg. Bakugo tried shaking him off, but the villain did not let go, and Kirishima did not let go of Bakugo either. In a few seconds, they began losing height as they sank closer to the ground where Toga and Twice were running in anticipation of their fall.

A couple minutes later, all four students were dragged back to Shigaraki. Gon still wanted to knock the villains out so the students could go. They should not be a part of this, but Killua simply shook his head and did not let himself or Gon change the course of anything here.

Gon did not need to take action though. The old, fast hero in a yellow costume, Gran Torino, flew in and knocked Magne, Spinner, and Twice out with one kick each. He told the kids to go and kept his eyes on Shigaraki and Toga who he did not kick yet.

All For One forcibly activated Magne's Quirk: Magnetism. Toga, being the only female, was the person who all the male villains were being attracted towards. They all slammed into Toga and got knocked into the open warp from when All For One activated Kurogiri's Quirk to take them elsewhere. Gran Torino did not even have the chance to hit Toga or Shigaraki, and All For One's black and red tendril carried Magne over the hero's head into the warp too.

Shigaraki was the last to go, and he was genuinely worried that his teacher may not win here. He expressed his concern as he was dragged across the ground due to Magnetism, reluctant to leave his Master.

"Do not worry, Tomura Shigaraki," came All For One's gentle but firm voice. "I will not lose here. Not with the weapons I still have with me." The supervillain grinned behind the mask he wore that covered his face, and Shigaraki silently disappeared into the warp that closed right after.

"Students! Killua, Gon!" All Might shouted out with his signature shining smile and a bright blue flash in one of his eyes while the other was darkened by the shadow of his hair. "You should all get away! Leave this to me!" He closed the distance between him and All For One so fast that none of Midoriya, Bakugo, Iida, or Kirishima could keep track of him, but Gon, Killua, Gran Torino, and All For One could. The villain readied his counterattack.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Had to edit this chapter thoroughly because some parts didn't turn out too well at first. It sounds like a lot of you were hyped for this chapter, so I hope this delivered. It might not be exactly what you were expecting, and to be honest, this wasn't what I was expecting either haha. Things like the reporters asking U.A. about Killua completely slipped my mind until I started writing this chapter, but it was too big of a hole for me to ignore once I realized it wouldn't make any sense if Killua wasn't also talked about (since the public knows he was at the attack). I changed some things from canon here, like the order of events, as well as Bakugo Rescue Squad getting taken down. They serve a purpose.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Edit: I also found that Twitter thread some of you mentioned. Interesting way to get their point across lol.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The fight between All Might and All For One continued. Attacks were exchanged, but it was at a much slower pace than anyone watching was anticipating. The two seemed to have a long history that no one knew about, so they spoke a lot between their attacks.

One particular moment stuck out to Killua. All Might angrily said that All For One always took advantage of and controlled people to make them do what he wanted them to do. He had a feeling that he was a part of that, though he was sure the hero was not solely thinking about Killua, if at all. There must have been many other people All Might saw who had fallen into the villain's clutches over the years.

All Might rushed towards his enemy. All For One put out his arm to counter the attack, but All Might grabbed it and pulled it to the side and used a crushing grip to lock it there. With his free hand, he punched the villain in the face so hard the mask broke apart. All Might carried his attack's momentum all the way down and slammed All For One into the ground which cratered it and sent rumbles through the ground below everyone's feet.

The rumbling in the ground was enough to make Gran Torino raise his head after All For One warped him to take a powerful punch from All Might which momentarily knocked him out. "Toshinori, you're at your limit," he observed the steam coming off the other hero's body.

Gon glanced over at Killua and shot a concerned look. "A limit? Can he only use his Quirk for a certain amount of time?" he asked. Killua shrugged because he did not know the answer either. The green haired teen turned back to All Might who was still steaming while All For One, who was still conscious after being punched into the ground, was saying how upset All Might was because of something the villain said.

Gon ran over to the other students who were still watching the events that unfolded. "You guys should leave." Gon did not suggest it. He was ordering them to leave.

Bakugo glared and grit his teeth at Gon, but he looked like he would concede. Midoriya hesitantly wandered his eyes between all of his classmates, from Bakugo to Iida to Kirishima to Kaminari. He nodded very subtly, and Iida followed with a much stronger nod. Midoriya and Iida locked eyes and they ran off, and Bakugo followed them two seconds later.

The ash blond teen turned his head back to Kirishima and Kaminari, noticing they were not following. "Oi, you two coming?"

Kaminari glanced at Kirishima's hardened look. He turned back to Bakugo and replied, "I think we're staying here for a bit. Need to talk with Killua again."

Bakugo huffed with narrowed eyes. He did not trust Killua, and as much as he would not admit it, he would hate to see either of his classmates be injured from this. He had a vague feeling Gon would not let that happen. He still believed Gon was from Killua's world and was incredibly powerful. He nodded and turned around and followed the direction Midoriya and Iida were running in.

"Kaminari! Kirishima! We have reached our goal! We should turn back now!" Iida bellowed from 15 meters away, not wanting them to stay which he got the feeling was what they wanted.

"Yeah, leave it to All Might!" Midoriya shouted too.

Gon stared piercingly at the two Class A boys right in front of him. "You should leave," he repeated in a strong tone. "We don't know how things will be here. I'm here for Killua. Leave him to me."

Heavy footsteps were pounding behind the trio. Iida ran up to them with an angry look on his face. "We are done here!" he berated his classmates. "I told you I will call things off immediately if it gets too dangerous for my liking. We have reached that point. We achieved our goal too. Come with us." He gave Kaminari and Kirishima the same look Gon gave just a few moments ago. It intimidated his classmates as he wanted it too.

Kirishima looked uncomfortable but nodded reluctantly. Kaminari turned to Gon, "We'll leave it to you, Gon. Make sure you get through to him. Remind him of…any…friendship times he had with any of us," he stumbled but made sure he got his points across.

Gon nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry, I know what you mean! I'm sure you guys made things much more fun for him here. Thanks for that!"

"Be careful," Kirishima added softly. "Let All Might handle this villain."

The Class A students left, and Gon walked over to Killua. Once he got back, a bright flash erupted and smoke blew over everywhere in their surroundings. Through the smoke, Gon and Killua noticed a big shadow get blasted up into the sky. Gon cleared the air filled with smoke around him with a punch at both of his sides. His and Killua's eyes shot up to the sky where they saw All Might about to crash into a helicopter that probably held news reporters who were broadcasting the fight.

Neither of them made even the slightest movement though. Gon wanted to soar into the sky and stop All Might, but he saw Gran Torino coming from behind the strong hero anyways. The old hero caught All Might and safely brought him back down.

"All Might, as much as you hate me, I hate you too," All For One explained while stretching his right arm out in preparation for an attack. "I want you to die. And today will be that day." The villain gathered several powerful Quirks and combined them into a strong attack.

A massive blast of wind roared through the air and headed towards All Might with the intent to kill him in his weakening state. Gon, Killua, All Might, and Gran Torino all noticed a woman trapped under a ton of rubble who had clawed her way out. The old hero in a yellow costume who was flying away through the air changed directions and shot down to rescue her, but the huge blast of wind from All For One did not let him get close. He only hoped his former mentee would be able to hold the attack back. Gon and Killua jumped back far, and the force of the wind only pushed them back even farther.

Another massive explosion of wind and smoke kicked up when the supervillain's attack passed over. All For One stood up perfectly unharmed and lowered his right arm back down to his side. All Might, in his true form, stood at the opposite end of their clearing, the ground beneath him having broken apart so that he was on his own little island. The woman behind him under the rubble was still there, well and alive. All Might had protected her.

"Show the world your pathetic, true form, 'Symbol of Peace'," All For One said in a low and mocking tone since he knew All Might was in his true form and the helicopter in the air would no doubt capture it.

As the thousands, if not millions, of people watching the broadcast that the helicopter above was live streaming understood what it was they were being shown, the hope they all had was slowly fading. Fear and surprise filled the gaps where hope previously resided.

Watching from a big screen away from the area the fighting was taking place in, Midoriya's eyes widened and his own hope was failing too. The thing he and All Might feared for so long finally happened. All Might's true form was revealed. Next to him, Bakugo watched in shock that the hero he so greatly admired for his strength had been turned into this weak-looking skeleton. Iida, Kirishima, and Kaminari shared similar expressions of shock too.

All Might raised his left hand and clenched it into a fist as he said, "Even though my body is weak, I still have the heart of the Symbol of Peace! You cannot take that away from me!"

All For One shrugged and extended his hands slightly to his sides. "Well then, let me tell you this. Did you know that Tomura Shigaraki is the grandson of your master, Nana Shimura?" After a pause where All Might's heart froze and he stared at his nemesis with huge eyes and a gaping mouth due to the unexpectedness of the statement, All For One continued. "I let the two of you meet, and you must have been so proud when you defeated him."

"Liar…" All Might nearly whispered, but he did not believe that his nemesis was lying. All For One would not lie about this.

"Where's your smile now?" All For One asked knowingly and in an excited tone. "This is fun!"

All Might was busy thinking about something and growling at All For One. But then, his right arm sprung into muscle form and began sparking with energy as he looked ready to throw another attack at All For One.

The villain floated up 20 meters into the sky and was ready to counterattack, but he suddenly felt hot flames coming from his right side. He redirected his attack to his side and blew the flames apart.

"What's with that form of yours, All Might?!" Endeavor shouted out at the hero. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Gon and Killua and narrowed his eyes. "Why are they here…" he grumbled to himself.

Behind Endeavor, Edgeshot noticed the teens too. In particular, he stared at his former intern who fought All Might not long ago. "We made it here on time, it seems," he said and decided to ignore the two teenagers far away from him because he felt there were more important things to focus on.

All For One aimed an attack at the two of them, but Edgeshot rose up and cancelled the attack before it even happened. Kamui Woods rushed in and picked up the badly injured Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, and Gang Orca with his wood Quirk. Behind All Might, Tiger held Ragdoll in one arm and picked up the other woman caught under rubble with his other arm. "This is the least we can do for you, All Might," he told the other hero as Endeavor and Edgeshot continuously attacked All For One. "Defeat this villain!"

In a second, All For One used one strong attack and cleared the area of the heroes who were annoying him. His fight was with All Might. Endeavor and Edgeshot were simply inconveniences. From his spot in the air which he had yet to move from, he turned his head in the direction where Killua was standing next to Gon and pointed where he sensed the silver haired teen. "Kill All Might. If you do this, I can send you back home."

Killua's heart skipped a beat when he heard All For One's…order. Even from this distance, the villain's voice rang out loud and clear to him. To everyone watching on the screens who could not hear because it was only video and not audio, the direction the villain was pointing in meant nothing to them. The broadcasting camera shifted a bit and showed the full view of the area All For One was pointing towards. Now, everyone clearly saw it.

The crowd began murmuring until louder voices voiced their opinion on what was happening. All around Midoriya, Bakugo, Iida, Kirishima, and Kaminari, as well as a different screen broadcast where Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were, people began shouting.

"It's Killua Zoldyck!"

"Gon Freecss too!"

"What are they both doing there?!"

"Isn't this dangerous for them? They're only kids!"

"Zoldyck is probably gonna fight All Might again!"

"They will definitely help the heroes!"

People shouted out numerous things, and it was not even a conversation. The students often heard two contradictory statements being thrown out at simultaneously. They were shouts of each person's opinion on what Gon and Killua were doing there, but the students knew more than any of them.

Midoriya shakily looked over to his classmates who turned back to the screen in fear after spinning their heads all over as they heard a voice from any direction. They figured All For One asked Killua to do something that they could not hear. Given what they knew about Killua, the most likely order the villain would have given is to kill All Might, or at the very least, help All For One in doing something.

All seven students who knew better than the crowds of what was going on hoped Killua made the 'right' decision, as selfish as it was for them.

"Please, Killua…do it for us…" Kaminari muttered while staring up at the screen with huge eyes that begged his silver haired friend who could not hear him anyways.

Killua felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffly turned his head to the side to see Gon shaking his head. "Don't," Gon warned and pleaded. "All Might is a great hero!"

"But…we can go home," Killua said slowly. That was the only thing on his mind. Going home. Going back to Alluka, or at least to the Zoldyck Estate to get her back from them.

Gon shook his head again. "You don't know if he's telling the truth about that. Please, Killua! I know you want to go home, back to Alluka. I do too! I want to help you with that! But not by killing All Might," he finished in a flat tone.

"What is the matter?" All For One called out and challenged from the distance between them. "You do want to get home, right?" All Might grit his teeth at the conversation that he was not liking. This was his time to attack All For One, when the villain would not expect it. All For One was a danger to society, and also to Killua. If the boy was convinced to fight All Might, the hero was certain he could not win against two powerful opponents at his current strength. He would have to hope for interference, whether it was from Gon or the other heroes or both.

Gon glared at All For One, not that he could see it anyways. He looked back to Killua who was staring at the ground. "Don't listen to All For One," he pleaded again.

"I told myself I wouldn't fight All Might again because it's All For One's fight," Killua explained while still staring at the ground. "But now, I don't know. It's right in front of me. Killing All Might…it could be our way home!" He started walking forward towards All For One, but Gon was not giving up yet.

"How do you know he'll send us back?! He could just keep us here!" Gon shouted behind Killua's back.

His best friend paused for a moment and tilted his down and to his right. "That might be a risk I'm willing to take." He continued taking steps forward.

"No, Killua, don't!" Gon yelled again, but this time his voice sounded more distant.

Killua grimaced and grit his teeth. _Gon's right, I don't know if All For One will keep that 'promise'. There's no telling what he'll do. No guarantee he'll follow through with what he's saying right now._

"Isn't this what you made your backup for?" Gon's voice popped up right behind him, and he did not even notice his friend approaching.

Killua spun around, still unsure of it himself. "Yeah, but…" he trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say.

"But what?" Gon asked indignantly. "Don't ruin this world just for yourself. Think about all the people here, the ones who need All Might and look up to him! All the time you spent with your Class A friends, or however you see them! They must have made things at least a bit better for you here, right?" He continued in a softer tone, "Don't get too lost in trying to get back home. I know it's important, and you have a reason, but you have your backup too! You're too focused on one thing right now, and that's getting home. It reminds me a bit of the Kite stuff way back." He slowly gazed down to the ground with a look of pain and sadness in his eyes, but then he lifted his head back up. "I was only focused on one thing then, and that was revenge. It was the same with Kurapika and his revenge on the Phantom Troupe. It's not good, and I realized that after it all happened. Don't go to that extent." He looked Killua firmly in the eyes, awaiting his decision.

The silver haired teen understood what his friend was saying. Even still, he turned his head back to All For One. His eyes went over to All Might, who desperately wanted to attack All For One right then and there but was holding off from doing so. The villain would likely be prepared anyways.

"Killua, no!" Gon called out again, this time with more desperation clear in his tone. Gon stomped one foot on the ground. "If you fight All Might, then I'll fight you!" It was a bluff. As much as he did not like the idea of killing All Might, or fighting him at all, Gon would not fight his own friend.

Killua's heart froze for a second, and his eyes widened and froze too. Would he fight Gon just to go home? There was no way either of them would go back without the other, regardless of who won.

All For One grinned when he heard Gon say he would fight Killua. _Good, that is one of the scenarios I saw. My plans never accounted for two beings from a different world when I first made my plans. These boys interfered in this. I am planning on winning with or without them. If they destroy each other, I can still continue on with my schedule._ _They are not necessary._

Killua's eyes returned to their normal size, and he expressed a more determined and decided look on his face. He stared up at All For One. "You know, All For One, I never actually wanted to be a villain. But I had to, because you were the only choice for me to get home." The villain's grin faded. He already knew where this was going. He felt that Killua would not listen to him now. He was on his own, unless he could re-convince Killua or perhaps get Gon to join him.

The silver haired teen continued even though he already knew the villain understood the message. "For all these months, I went along with your plans and listened to you. But I never thought I could take action into my own hands. I've always hated it when someone else tries to set out what I should do." His eyes narrowed, and his tone took a darker turn, "You remind me too much of some people I don't like." He was thinking about the Zoldycks and their obsession with making Killua the heir to the assassin business, even though he did not want to. "I don't like your manipulation. All you had to do was send Gon and I back with one or two uses of that Quirk you have. You know we don't want to be here, nor _should _we be here. Yet instead you want me to listen to your orders like a good boy because you're giving us a favour in the future, so you want us to work for it. All Might told me you may never send me back, and I believe that. If you have someone as strong as me on your side, why would you send me away? You don't have much of a reason to get rid of me."

"Tomura Shigaraki was right when he told me about your little fight with All Might," All For One said while still floating in the air above everyone else. What he just said sounded completely irrelevant to anything Killua said, but the silver haired teen knew better. "He believed you were making a plan with All Might. I agreed with him when he told me what happened."

"I'm surprised Shigaraki could even think that much," Killua said with disinterest. "I don't care what he thought, or what you thought. I'm not relying on you now. You're unreliable."

All For One's mouth curved down into a frown. He did not like Killua's insult towards Shigaraki. The younger villain had been raised by All For One himself. All For One only picked him because he felt Shigaraki had the potential to be his successor when the time came to it, and here Killua was insulting his choice. "Very well then. What will you do now? You believe someone else in this world has the ability to send you back?"

"Of course," the boy responded with a small grin. "Billions of people, billions of Quirks. Surely one of them can help out."

The other students, as well as the general public that was watching this from the big public screens or on their TVs or computers, all waited in relative silence and stared at the silent screens in front of them. Since the person broadcasting from the helicopter kept their camera inside the closed helicopter, there was no sound except for whatever the broadcaster said. Everyone stared at the screens in anxious confusion to see what would happen next. In their minds, anything could happen, and they did not know what. Neither All Might nor All For One had made any move in the past few minutes. Gon and Killua were closer to the main area of the fight, but they had not done anything either.

"Make the right decision," Kaminari muttered under his breath. What he thought the people on the screen were talking about was what was going on. Next to him, Kirishima nodded without peeling his eyes away from the big screen.

All Might was grimacing all throughout. He should not have let this go on for so long. The longer it went, the more chances All For One had of convincing Killua back to his side. He wanted to end this immediately.

He prepared to jump up and launch an attack while he was in the air. All For One felt the familiar usage of One For All, and he turned to All Might and fired a strong attack at the hero the instant All Might left the ground. All Might flew backwards and into a pile of rubble, but the villain knew he was not out yet. Since All For One did not have enough time to prepare, his attack was much weaker than what was needed to kill his enemy.

"All Might!" Gon shouted out in concern and turned his head to where he saw large pieces of debris getting pushed aside which showed All Might was alive and getting himself out. Satisfied, Gon turned back to All For One and gave a cold glare that the villain could not see anyways. Then, he glanced over to Killua who was looking over where All Might landed too. A split second later, the two locked eyes, and they turned to All For One.

"Send us back," Killua demanded in a voice that was warning the villain for what could come. "Now."

All For One grinned, and the two boys saw how sinister it looked whenever the villain smiled. "Of course not," he responded in a dark tone. His presence became more powerful and scary, but the teenagers in front of him were not shaken. "Even if I lose here and go to prison, even if it is Tartarus, I do not think it would be easy for you to find someone with a Quirk that can help you two. When I come out, I believe I could still find you here in this world."

Gon snorted, and then he chuckled. All For One turned his attention to the green haired teen and expected to hear what he found funny. "Sorry, but from what I know, it seems like you'd be in jail for a really long time. We'll definitely be gone by then."

All For One merely grinned, but he did not say anything that confirmed or denied the boy's belief. "Why would you turn against me now, of all times?"

"Your plan is coming close to its end, at least this…part of it, I guess," Killua said, remembering all the times where he spoke with All For One and Shigaraki. Their main goal always seemed to be killing All Might. All For One's previous tasks for Killua were unrelated to All Might. The two were clearly enemies, and they knew each other quite well. "Now that you're here, fighting All Might, with the hope of achieving one of your goals…it's the perfect time. We'd stop you together."

All For One still kept his grin up. He allowed himself to gently float back down so that he was on an even level with the two boys. In the distance, he heard All Might crawl his way out of the pile he was blasted into and trapped inside after moving dozens of pieces of cement and concrete and metal and who knows what else from on top of him. The hero was exhausted, and he had several lines of blood dripping down his face. All For One ignored him for the time being. "Be that as it may, Killua," he said in an authoritative tone like he knew what the future held for the boys. "Even if you, Gon, or All Might could defeat me, you would be eliminating your one guaranteed way of going home." He tilted his head to his right, "Is that worth it for you?"

Killua hesitated in his response. All For One took the silence as hesitation, and he was pleased that he made Killua rethink his decision.

Gon, however, did not hesitate. "Yes, it's worth it!" He turned to his best friend with full confidence in him. "Right Killua? Tell him it's worth it!"

His friend offered a small smile in Gon's direction before facing All For One again. "Gon's right. You thought you had this all figured out, didn't you, All For One?" He hardened his gaze and continued strongly, "But there are some things even you didn't know. I ran away from my life of killing back in my world. It's stupid and meaningless. I don't kill unless I have to. I've become softer as a result, but at least I'm more human." He turned his head back towards All Might who was sitting in the distance, exhausted and weak from the strength he used so far today. "I can see why All Might is a great hero. I've spoken with him one on one." He whipped his head around back to the villain and continued strongly, "I wouldn't kill him. He deserves to live. He was one of the few who understood where I was coming from and why I was helping you. He didn't approve of it, but we came up with that idea of my backup plan. Which, by the way, is now my main plan." That was like a kick in the gut to All For One. At this point, he knew he could not convince Killua. "I don't trust you to help me and Gon. That's fine. We'll go our own way."

Gon was beaming at Killua. He was so impressed his friend was saying all these things. He truly hoped someone out there could help them. He wanted to go home too. There was no doubt in the back of his mind that Aunt Mito would be so worried. He could not even imagine how furious she would be when he got back to Whale Island.

From the corner of his eye, he watched All For One float back up and ready a powerful attack aimed towards them. Gon's eyes widened, but he simultaneously flooded his legs with Nen on instinct to shoot up to where the villain was floating, leaving a small crater behind him where he just stood. He palmed the villain in the chest and stopped his attack.

The shockwave from the impact was powerful enough that even Killua was unbalanced for a moment. Dust from the ground scattered into the air all around him. He watched with his eyes widening as Gon's direct hit pushed All For One away so hard that he crashed into a building and broke through the outer wall.

All Might and the rest of the country, and even people living outside Japan, watched with their jaws dropping as Gon landed softly on his feet after using such a devastatingly fast and powerful attack they did not know he could use. Most of them had seen Killua fight and would not have been surprised if he did that, but everyone was unaware of Gon's full power.

Endeavor, who was slightly injured from one of All For One's earlier attacks, was not as surprised. He knew the speed his former intern possessed. He put the whole story together when All Might revealed to the world that Killua was from a different world back in that news conference before this whole mess began. When he heard that, he knew Gon told him the truth after the encounter with Stain. Both boys were from the same different world.

Gon kept his watch on the hole in the building that All For One crashed through for any sign of movement from the villain. Sure enough, All For One easily levitated out and took to the sky where he did not think Gon or Killua could contest him in a fight.

All For One shook his head from his position in the sky. "Such a shame. You two could have been so useful."

"It's mutual," Killua called out from the ground. "You could've been so useful. But now you're backed into a corner."

The villain's lips curved up into a grin, not that anyone could see it from a distance in the darkness of the night though. "Oh? Am I? We will see about that." He floated a bit higher and gathered some strength enhancing Quirks to launch a powerful attack at the two that he hoped would at least knock them out.

All Might clenched his jaw from where he was trying to stand up. He was exhausted, his bones and muscles weak. The remnants of One For All were leaving him bit by bit. He saw Gon preparing a counterattack. As loud as he could, the Number 1 Hero yelled out, "Do not fight him! He is dangerous, and this is my fight! You kids should leave!"

Both teens heard him, but Killua shrugged it off. Admittedly, it irked him that All Might still treated them like inexperienced children despite knowing how strong they were. He let Gon jump up into the air while he turned around to All Might's direction. He called out, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, you need to recover a bit. If it wasn't for us, All For One would probably kill you."

A massive gust of wind thundered past him. He forcefully jumped, but the strength of the wind did not let him land where he wanted to. While he was in the air, he watched Gon go flying through the air, far past All Might, and crashing into a destroyed building from a previous attack.

Killua's eyes widened in rage right before he landed on the ground. He shot a deadly glare at All For One, but the villain could not see it, nor could he feel it because of the distance between them. The ground shook and cracked beneath him when Killua instantly bent his knees the moment he landed. He leaped into the air and left a crater below, his right arm flashing with electricity as he prepared to palm the villain.

He never made it. An air shockwave fused with some strength enhancing abilities, as powerful as the air cannons from a punch used by Gon or All Might, blasted into him and sent him flying backwards to the roof of a nearby building. He landed on his back but flipped himself over to his feet.

"Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss seem to be fighting the villain?!" the reporter screamed within the helicopter, bursting into the eardrums of everyone watching on the screens.

All For One grinned again and looked directly at All Might. The hero checked his surroundings, but there was nobody around to rescue him or for him to rescue. Gon was blasted far behind him, and Killua was far off to his left. Summoning his strength, he growled and got to his feet as All For One called out his ultimate combination of Quirks to finish him off.

A blast of wind that came from the hero's right knocked him back down to his knees. It was very fast, but All Might could make out a green flash which no doubt belonged to Gon. Off to his left, a bright blue flash in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. It appeared to be electricity, but All For One stretched his entire body out beyond what was humanly capable. The electricity hit him, seemingly harmlessly, and faded within him.

Gon was so shocked he slowed his momentum and made a hard landing on the ground, digging a trench beneath him as his feet dragged to slow him down. He was a bit worse for wear, with a few scratches and bruises here and there, but he was perfectly functional as usual. He looked up to the villain who said, "Is this not great? I happen to have an elastic rubber Quirk that allows me to nullify electricity."

Gon frowned, but just based on the display there, he expected that rubber Quirk to have some glaring weaknesses. It stretched the user's body out very thin, which meant that with enough force or something sharp, the user could be fatally injured.

On the rooftop of a building around 150 meters away, Killua came to a similar hypothesis, though he was unable to see how All For One's elasticity Quirk properly worked like Gon could because Killua was much farther away.

The silver haired teen bent his knees again and took one jump off the already-ruined roof which partially collapsed after his jump. He landed close to Gon and ran over to catch up. They looked at each other for a second, keeping All For One in their peripheral vision. No words, actions, or gestures were exchanged in that second, but both of them knew what the other was thinking.

It was time to take off the training weights.

The green haired teen rocketed into the sky, having his right fist ready to punch. His friend ran on the ground under All For One until he was behind the villain. All For One turned his body counter-clockwise so that his enlarged right arm enhanced with strength Quirks and Hypertrophy was facing the approaching Gon while Killua was beneath him off to his left.

All For One brought his right arm out in front of him before swinging it back out to his right side to have more momentum. His enlarged arm and Gon's Nen-boosted arm collided in a big explosion of wind. Killua jumped up with his right hand in front of him to palm the villain. All For One sensed the other boy coming, so he weakened his attack's power and let Gon overpower him. The old villain was pushed back, but he used his levitation Quirk to quickly slow down and stop moving in the air. Killua did not even bother keeping his arm up anymore since All For One was in a different location in the air now, and he instead lowered it and sailed back down.

Gon was losing height as he fell after knocking All For One away. He punched and kicked with all four limbs to stay up. With two more kicks behind him, he launched toward All For One. The surge of strength from the Nen he felt in his fist empowered him as he flew towards his opponent.

All For One used the elasticity Quirk though because a bolt of electricity shot towards him. Because of the insulative material, the electricity did not harm him, but Gon kicked his left leg in front of him to slow down a bit so he himself did not get shocked for being too close. He kicked behind him again to up the once he felt it was safe. All For One was still in his elastic form and could not properly defend against the powerful punch the green haired teen delivered to his thin, stretched out midsection.

Killua jumped up with a Lightning Palm while Gon allowed himself to fall but land on his feet. All For One launched an Air Cannon at Killua and pushed him back followed by another with his other hand down at Gon who was jumping up again. Gon was blasted into the ground back-first, and Killua landed on his feet and skid back several meters.

Gon flipped to his feet and planted them down so hard that fissures split underneath him right before he shot up into the air much higher than his opponent. He flipped upside down in the air and kicked above him to blast back down and tackle All For One with him. The villain levitated out of Gon's downward path, but Gon swung his right arm and leg out to the side to redirect himself the way his opponent dodged. With two kicks behind him, he was headed towards his opponent once again. He saw All For One's arm become big again though, so Gon kicked his feet below him and arced two meters over the villain's head. Once he was above and slightly behind the villain, All For One turned around, and Gon spun his head back to see what was going on. Seeing a slight opening, the teen spun his whole body around and kicked his left leg out while he did so. The air cannons from the powerful kick unbalanced All For One's aerial movement.

Killua was rising in the air behind All For One. He had his leg ready to kick the villain, but All For One slammed his powered-up arm on Killua's leg and blasted him into the ground where he made a human-sized crater that was a foot deep.

The silver haired teen's entire backside screamed in pain. Even his Nen defense was not enough to keep himself undamaged. "Killua!" he heard Gon call out but could not see his friend anywhere near him.

Killua slowly stood up without any interruptions from All For One. Gon was keeping him busy by flying around through the air and constantly weaving in and out near the villain with small attacks that All For One was forced to defend against.

The silver haired teen took the opportunity to join in too. Gon and Killua blurred around the villain at speeds the people watching from the screens could barely keep track of. Killua had to land on the ground or a nearby building very often because he had never trained to fight in the air like Gon did.

Gon and Killua came from opposite sides of All For One. The villain turned to the side to block Gon's kick with a powerful punch and tried doing the same to Killua with his other arm. The silver haired teen grabbed onto All For One's arm with his right hand and used it to change his momentum very slightly so that he had a clear hit. Killua used his free left hand and drilled an electric punch in All For One's stomach.

The punch smashed their opponent into the ground. He got up like it was nothing though and flew towards Killua in a fury while the silver haired teen allowed himself to fall. Killua jumped over and to the left of the villain the moment he touched land, but All For One immediately turned around and used Hypertrophy to make his arm bigger. He swung it out and slammed Killua near the top of his back. The hit from the villain unbalanced Killua because he was trying to run away. He used _Ken _on as much of his back as he could, but a second attack never came like he was expecting after being unbalanced.

Gon sprinted past Killua with a blast of wind and leaped into the air with a flying kick. For that reason, All For One had not attacked Killua a second time. He knew the other boy was coming for him, so he combined Air Cannon with strength enhancing Quirks and blasted Gon away before he could reach and be a threat.

Killua watched Gon get sent through a pile of rubble, and then through a few more before finally slowing down in front of a ruined building. His senses alerted him to something dangerous behind him. Without even looking back, Killua bent the top half of his body forward so that All For One's attack had a slightly greater distance to travel to reach his back since it was coming from above while also flooding his legs with Nen. He jumped forward so fast and with such an impact that a few milliseconds late would have left his body flattened in the ground. The impact from Killua's jump forced the villain behind him to skid back because of how much power the boy's jump held.

Killua skid to a stop and turned around. All For One was still close to where Killua was previously standing two seconds ago. Blue electricity flashed around Killua's body, his fluffy silver hair that fell around his head now standing up much spikier than he liked. His body was on autopilot thanks to Whirlwind, and he was going to overwhelm the villain in close range combat.

All For One took to the air, and Killua followed after him as a blue blur. He needed to fight on the ground, so he would force the villain down. All For One aimed an Air Cannon at him, but Killua learned a bit from watching Gon in these last few minutes. His body automatically kicked his left leg out so he dodged to his right. He took control of his body for a brief second to go up higher in the air above All For One before returning back to Whirlwind.

He shot a Thunderbolt at the villain below him. All For One activated his elasticity to stop the electricity from hurting him. Killua shot his body down and drove a fist into All For One's head, and he dragged his opponent down with his punch and his weight.

The two stood up, and both were panting slightly with All For One a bit moreso. Killua's left palm coated itself with extra electricity before pushing forward towards his opponent. All For One blocked the attack with an arm and twitched a bit from the electricity that flowed into him.

At first, Killua did not feel anything, but then the impact of what he thought his palm attack might feel like struck himself. Killua figured All For One must have had some impact reversing Quirk for Killua to be the one who got hurt.

Off to his right, Killua sensed a massive amount of Nen. He shifted his eyes without turning his head to see what was happening right when he heard Gon shout the word "Rock!". He saw his best friend punch his fist out in front of him before an incredible pressure of wind unlike any Killua ever felt before slammed into him and All For One and sent them flying through the air. The silver haired teen managed to stick himself to the wall of a building that was somewhat destroyed, but the wind from the Jajanken: Rock was just so strong the wall he was on caved in with the help of his weight. All For One was blasted even farther in the distance, though whether or not the villain crashed into anything, Killua could not see.

The silver haired teen jumped out of the building he was in and caught up with Gon who was panting after using such a powerful attack that used a lot of Nen. Gon ran forward, and a bit up ahead, All For One took to the sky before Gon was in striking distance. Killua followed behind his friend and shot another Thunderbolt, but this time All For One dodged it.

Gon came right up to All For One with a Nen boosted punch from his right fist. All For One countered with an equally powerful punch, and the force of the wind blew Killua back down to the ground. The green haired teen himself as well as the villain both flew far away but balanced themselves midair.

The two boys barely gave All For One a chance to fully recover before they were bouncing around everywhere between buildings and giant debris pieces that were a hundred meters apart and throwing out sporadic attacks. Each attack sent out so many shockwaves because of how strong they were that All Might could feel it even from how far he was.

Gon was slowing down while Killua was still bouncing around everywhere at a speed upward of 200 km/h. Gon got in his signature squat position once again and charged up his special move. "First comes rock!" The aura in his hand grew brighter to Killua who did not even need to look to see it while everyone else watching thought he looked silly for just squatting there in the middle of a deadly fight. "Rock! Paper! PAPER!" He believed he would get the mix-up of a long-ranged attack on All For One as an invisible force travelled towards the villain, yet he still sensed the power and pressure it carried. All For One dropped down and dodged the Jajanken: Paper Gon used and an attack from Killua at the same time.

The Number 1 Hero finally climbed to his feet, having let this go too far. "What kind of hero would I be…if I let two children…who are not even from this world…fight my fight for me!" he shouted at himself. He yelled out and summoned all his strength, his right arm turning muscular once again. His left eye flashed blue as he boomed in a strong voice, "Killua! Gon! I thank you for your help, but please stand down and let me handle this. You have done enough, though you should have done nothing at all!"

The two friends heard the hero loud and clear and darted their eyes behind them. All Might was standing, and he was ready to finish All For One. They stood down and sprinted far away from All For One so he would not target them anymore since All Might was closer.

Seeing that Gon and Killua were running from the fight and All Might was standing, ready to fight again, everyone watching was screaming for All Might to end the fight. Despite seeing what their hero truly looked like, they supported him like never before, shouting out for All Might to win.

All For One used his Ultimate Quirk Combination to attack All Might which he never had enough time to use against Gon or Killua. All Might met the attack head on with his right arm, but he was being pushed back. The wind slammed into the two boys far away, and they had to actively focus on not skidding back because of how powerful it was.

All Might transferred his power from his right arm into his left. His right arm shattered and went limp like Midoriya's often would. He landed a direct hit to All For One's head and shoved him back.

The villain buffed up his left arm, but All Might's broken right arm somehow recovered itself from its injuries. The hero took a powerful leap closer towards All For One. He was too close now. All For One opponent could not defend anymore.

The punch from All Might's right hand smashed into his enemy's face. "UNITED…STATES OF…SMAAAAASHHH!" He slammed the villain into the ground so hard the ground crumbled below them and created a giant tornado of wind and debris in a display of power unlike any attack anyone had ever seen. Gon and Killua flew away but kept their balance enough to land on the top of a building to admire the sheer power they just witnessed. Above them, the helicopter was wildly losing control because of the huge gusts of wind from the tornado.

When everything finally settled down, All Might was seen standing over the unconscious All For One with his left arm raised above his head. Gon glanced over at Killua with his mouth wide open in shock. "Wow, my Jajanken isn't even close to that strong."

Killua acknowledged what Gon said though he did not have a reply. He stared at All Might's back which was now buffed back into his muscular form with something akin to admiration. Unbeknownst to him, it would be the last time. He continued staring and said, "This was always All Might's fight. We just stepped in to help him when he needed it most."

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason. People seemed very excited for this chapter though so I hope the wait paid off and it lived up to your expectations. I had to give All For One something to help versus electricity, so I gave him a rubber-like Quirk. It would be too unfair if he had nothing. My honest opinion is that All Might only won in canon because of plot armour. I guess this is my way of making it more even since Gon and Killua wore All For One down quite a bit before United States of Smash.**

**Anyways, part of the reason this took so long is because I came up with a new story idea this week which I want to write after this one. I'll give more details once this story ends, but I think I'll hold off on publishing it until I write a significant amount of it. Or I might just write it for my own entertainment. I don't know. I'll have to see.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was early in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise as it casted a bit of daylight on the devastated area around Kamino Ward. Gon and Killua were still at the scene. They watched as there were dozens of reporters trying to interview All Might in his revealed true form. All For One was being taken into a secure police van, and Endeavor was standing behind the van to make sure the villain did not try anything funny. The police and other heroes searched for the other members of the League of Villains, but they found no trace, and All For One did not reveal any information about their whereabouts.

All Might suddenly pointed at a camera facing him without even turning it over. "Next, it's your turn," the hero said without showing his face to the crowds of people still watching him on the big city screens or in their houses and apartments.

Gon and Killua glanced at each other and shrugged. They did not quite know what he meant by that. They figured he was saying the other villains were next on his list, or he was trying to inspire current and future heroes to take action and stop villains like he did, almost like a way of saying anyone can become a hero.

The two boys had not gotten any attention yet, but their realization was like a cue. Now that the media finally got something out of All Might, they turned their attention to the powerful boy who was confirmed to be from a different world and his powerful friend who they were already assuming was from a different world too.

Reporters crowded around the boys. Half of them focused their attention on Gon, and the other half were on Killua.

"Freecss! Are you from another world too?!"

"Killua, were you not working with villains?"

"Was that your boss?"

"Are you from the same world as Killua?"

"Why did you switch from villains to heroes on the fly?!"

Gon was intimidated by the questions he received and genuinely tried responding to them as they came. He never finished a single answer before he heard another question and began to respond to it, leaving all the reporters confused because nothing there was nothing coherent coming out of his mouth.

On the other hand, Killua's eye was twitching as he silently listened to all the questions he got. He closed his eyes and focused on drowning all the noise out. After a few seconds of that, Killua raised a hand out with his palm facing towards the media as a sign of telling them to stop.

Surprisingly, they understood the message and went silent. The other side around Gon noticed the lack of noise coming from Killua's side and quieted down too. Killua opened his eyes and quickly scanned his eyes over everyone without lingering on any person in particular. "To answer your questions, yes, Gon is from a different world. The same one as me, actually. About the questions to me, I'll explain that later. It's more complicated, and I think it's time Gon and I get going."

The reporters did not like that second answer. They wanted answers _now_. Noise began to climb, and Gon felt bad about not answering so he was about to answer when he felt Killua's hand grab his wrist and pull him away by jumping into the air over the annoying reporters. "Ah! Killua!"

"We should go, we've spent a lot of time here," he replied and let go of Gon's hand. The two began jogging with no specific location in mind, eventually ending up at the motel they stayed at.

A couple hours later, there was a knock at their door, which they feared could be the media if they decided to stalk the two. Killua peered through the tiny hole of glass that allowed them to see who was outside. He could not see the person's face, but he saw a lot of blond hair, so he had an idea who it was.

He turned the knob and opened the door which showed All Might. "May I come in?" he asked slowly and politely.

"Uh, yeah sure," Killua stuttered, surprised to see the hero of all people waiting at their door.

All Might entered, and Gon's smile grew huge when he saw who it was. "All Might!" he exclaimed with a wave to which the hero smiled at. "Why are you not buffed up?" Like most other people would be, Gon was not surprised by the hero's appearance. He obviously did not see All Might for anywhere near as long as the other people in this world did.

"Uh, I can only keep that form for a short amount of time because there's a limit," he replied quickly, not wanting to tell these boys the secret behind him and One For All. "I am also very tired. I have not slept yet, but I wanted to drop by here first and talk for a bit before going to sleep."

"Yeah, what's up?" Killua asked as he entered the 'main' area of the room, which was essentially just a bed, TV, table, and chair. He sat on the bed next to Gon and gestured for the older man to take a seat in the chair because of how exhausted he looked. He was wrapped in white bandages covering around his wounds on his face and arm.

All Might pulled the chair out away from the table and faced it towards the two teens sitting on the bed. He took his seat and said, "Thank you, for helping me with All For One. Without you two, I do not know if I could have beaten him."

The two boys exchanged uncertain glances. Killua did not look like he had anything to say, but Gon piped up. "No problem! I was glad I was able to convince Killua to not fight you." The silver haired teen shot a glare towards his friend, but Gon ignored it.

"I actually wasn't going to fight you, All Might," Killua said after turning his glare away from Gon. "But I didn't know if I'd fight All For One either. He said it was his goal to kill you, so I would have left it to him anyways."

"Despite the differences between our worlds, which I am assuming is quite large, you both have some elements of heroes in you," All Might mused, hoping to put the kids in a better mood. Gon looked normal, but Killua may have needed it.

Surprisingly, Killua shook his head. He glanced at Gon from the corner of his eyes. "Well, I don't know about Gon, but I know I'm not a hero. I went against All For One because I'm not his fan."

"But you put your own ambitions aside," All Might tried explaining, feeling slightly dejected that Killua would not even accept his compliment. Even if Killua was not a hero, he could still have elements of heroism. "That alone, the fact that you gave up your one guaranteed way of going home. That takes courage, and the heart of a hero. I do not know how many heroes would make the same decision as you if they were in your position, especially if they really needed to go home."

"Well, sure, elements of heroism, I guess that works," Killua mumbled and stared at the blank TV screen. All Might could tell that what the hero complimented was not the thing on Killua's mind.

He placed his hands on the armrests at his sides and pushed himself to his feet. Gon and Killua's eyes followed him as he stood up. "Well, that is all I came to say. Thank you again for your help." He began walking while Gon gave an enthusiastic goodbye while Killua said his own in a much somber tone, but he remembered something and stopped. "By the way, this is of importance to you both. Over a dozen people around the world with teleportation Quirks would like to try helping you if their Quirks allow for interdimensional travel. I was told that there were two people who wanted to help earlier, before you two stepped in against All For One, but Japan's authorities were unsure of bringing them to you, Killua. It was because they were uncertain about you and your intentions, and if they should actually help you."

"So after we fought All For One, they saw Killua as good, and now more people want to try using their Quirks for us?" Gon deduced with a confused look, not knowing if he was right or wrong.

All Might nodded. "Yes, exactly. I believe the authorities are more likely to permit it as well. At least, most of them will be. I have no doubt some of them are still against helping you two, especially given what they know about Killua." The silver haired teen kept a blank expression on his face. What All Might said came as no surprise to him.

"Thanks for telling us that All Might," Gon said with a beaming smile that radiated how excited he was to go back home. "You should get some sleep. You deserve it."

All Might chuckled and glanced over at Killua. The boy cracked a small grin too. "Yeah, you need it. Thanks for the info. I hope someone can take us back soon. We'll see each other again before Gon and I leave."

The hero nodded and left the room with Gon and Killua staying inside. The green haired teen was still smiling and staring at the wall in front of him. He felt Killua's eyes on him, so he turned his head to his friend. "What?"

"You're awfully happy," he observed with eyes that studied Gon's face.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that nothing's really left here," the green haired teen exclaimed proudly.

"Nothing left here? What do you mean?"

"We're pretty much free," Gon explained. "No All For one. No other villains. Heroes are mostly fine with us. All we have to do is wait and go home!"

Killua huffed and stared down at the comforter on the bed. "Yeah, waiting. That sounds great." He rolled his eyes. "Hopefully we're not waiting long." He sensed that there was more behind Gon's happiness and eagerness to return. He turned his head back to his friend, "You're really looking forward to it. What changed? Something changed you here?"

His friend met Killua's eyes. Gon dropped his smile and gave a serious look. "Yeah, I think I know what I want to do after getting Alluka out." Killua raised an eyebrow to prompt Gon to continue. "It's similar to being a hero. There are some things I like about heroes. I think I want to be a terrorist or criminal Hunter back home!"

Killua was only a little surprised. A terrorist Hunter did have a pretty similar job to what heroes had to do here, but the Hunters had more benefits and less restrictions. "That's cool. Glad you found something to do rather than sitting around Whale Island."

"Mhm!" Gon nodded enthusiastically. "I can fight strong people too. I'd like it more than being a hero. Heroes have too many rules to follow, and that gets hard to remember."

Killua turned his head to stare at the wall and nodded absentmindedly a couple times. "Right…"

Gon tilted his head to the side and peered at Killua worriedly. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," came the reply, but Killua's voice was quiet and mellow. "I just don't know what I'll do when I get back. Take Alluka with me again, and then what? I need to Hunt something to be a Hunter. I don't know if I want her around all the time because things can get dangerous, but I don't where it's safe for her to stay, so I don't want to leave her anywhere."

Gon nodded sympathetically. He understood the situation, and he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll figure something out. Travel with her some more if you want. Maybe we can travel together again? That way, we'll both be there to make sure nothing happens to her!"

Killua smiled. A true genuine smile. He turned to his friend, "Yeah, that sounds good. I could do some terrorist hunting for a bit. Hopefully I can find something else to do if I don't end up liking it. But we'll have to see."

Over the next week, Gon and Killua were introduced to all the people who may have Quirks that permitted interdimensional travel and were willing to help. None of them were promising yet, and they had met with 15 people so far from all over the world. Surprisingly, only three of them lived in Japan which showed just how rare these types of Quirks were.

The two teens figured there were definitely more people with a warping Quirk, but they were not showing themselves yet. They talked to each other and reached out to a popular news channel, saying they would give a quick interview each. Killua was less of a fan for that idea, but Gon convinced him, saying it could be unique for the people of this world to learn about their own. They agreed not to go overboard with the details because they knew this world was much softer than their own.

Unfortunately, the news company made a big show of it and created a special 30-minute program with lots of advertising. The program was expected to be translated to different languages or have subtitles so people in other countries could understand it too. It was a live broadcast too, so they had to come up with answers on the spot with no preparation time.

Killua went first because he knew the world was a bit more curious about him than Gon. They knew what he was doing before and talking to someone who worked with villains was supposedly more interesting.

He stepped into the recording room and scowled because of all the bright lights around him to make the studio lighting good. It was not too dark out yet considering it was 7:30 PM on a summer evening, but of course, natural lighting would not cut it for a broadcast. Definitely not for a broadcast as hyped and anticipated as this one.

Killua took a seat in front of a glass table with a microphone in front of him to amplify his voice into the broadcast. The news anchor, a middle-aged female, sat to his left as the two faced each other. "Welcome, Killua Zoldyck," she began with a smile, and the program was underway. "Thank you for taking the time to sit with us. Many people have had questions about you and your story."

"Thanks for having me," he replied easily, though deep down he was quite annoyed he let Gon convince him. _Might as well give them some entertainment, _he reminded himself why he came here in the first place.

"So, I wanted to start off with a very popular question. I myself am very curious. What was life like for you as you were growing up?" It was a harmless question with harmless intentions, but the reporter did not miss the darkening in Killua's eyes for a split second before it returned to normal. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but she forced the smile on her face to stay there despite how dangerous the boy in front of her looked there for a moment.

"Not the greatest," he answered honestly and a second between the end of the anchor's question and the start of his answer. "The kids here are very sheltered. That's not how I was raised. I'm not getting into my backstory, but just know that I didn't have a normal childhood in any sense of the word."

The anchor feigned a very interested look. "Well, keeping it so mysterious would naturally want us to know more-"

Killua cut her off with the shake of his head. "No. Next question."

The woman restrained herself from looking too irritated. She was being watched around the world, and more would watch this in a few hours in the timezones where people were likely asleep, so she kept her cool. "Okay," she forced out slowly. "Can you tell us how you got here, then?"

"Sure. My sister has a weird power that can kind of do anything. She sent me here, and Gon too, to…protect us," he finished hesitantly. He knew what was coming next…

"Protect you?" she repeated in shock. "You and Gon Freecss are so strong. What could you possibly need protection from?"

The silver haired teen chuckled dryly. "Trust me, there are many other people much more powerful than us."

Her eyes widened, and she slowly nodded multiple times, quickly understanding the power scale in their world which Killua appreciated. He was sure other people would have a hard time believing that. "So does your world have special powers too, like we have Quirks?"

Killua nodded. "We do, but I'm not saying anything more on that. It's a secret in our world, so I'm not going to spill that secret here."

"That's interesting, a secret power," she mused with a finger to her chin, her eyes peering into Killua's to read if he would reveal any more information. "Can you tell us why it's a secret?"

"Uh, well, not everyone knows about it because it's not common knowledge," he replied, though he knew that all he just did was explain 'it's a secret' by using more words. "Only certain people know about it."

He was then asked how he knew about it, so he explained Hunters and that it is a power that mostly only Hunters know about, just like Gon explained on the train ride to Kamino Ward.

The anchor nodded along. "Right, okay. Now, we mostly know your story about what you did here thanks to All Might and the other U.A. staff. But can you tell us what happened with that dangerous villain he fought last week, All For One? Did you know him? Was he your leader, the villain you were listening to while you worked with the villains? What were the two of you talking about that night?"

"Oookay, calm down," Killua said and raised both hands as a signal to slow the questions. "Yes, I knew All For One. Yes, he was the leader of the League of Villains, and yes, I was listening to his orders because he could return me to my world. The only guaranteed option, by the way." He paused for a moment before continuing, "During that fight, he told me if I attacked All Might, he would send Gon and I back. I didn't know if I believed him, but Gon convinced me not to listen to him, so somehow we ended up fighting. The rest is history. I hope I made the right decision."

The reporter nodded along. "Wow, that's fascinating, and scary at the same time. I would think you made the right decision. We could've been living in a world that would be very different from what we have right now, and I suppose it's thanks to Gon's persuasion and your decision. Who knows what the world would have looked like had All Might not defeated that villain?" Killua shrugged, but he knew it was a rhetorical question. "So what made you switch sides?" she asked. Noticing the questioning look on Killua's face because of how casually she asked that, she added. "Not that I'm ungrateful that you helped us rather than the villains, but I, and I'm sure many others, are curious to know the reasoning."

The silver haired teen gave a sly smile, confusing the woman next to him. _Here's where it gets interesting… _"So, remember when I fought All Might?" She nodded. "Well, that was just a fake fight. We weren't really aiming to hurt each other. It was part of a plan."

The anchor's jaw dropped, and millions of others who were watching reacted the same way, including Kirishima, Kaminari, and Midoriya. Even Bakugo was surprised because he had not seen it coming. All Might was watching too, and he was shocked Killua revealed that. It was a controversial statement that could get All Might in some controversy too even though he just announced his retirement yesterday.

"What could that plan be?" she asked almost immediately after.

Killua was impressed. This lady recovered quickly, but it was practically a part of her job to do so. "Get the world's attention, and then tell the world I'm from a different world. Let All Might, a respected hero, tell the world to feel sympathetic for me and try to help me. He posed me more as a victim that just wanted to go home, and he was a hero who wanted to help me any way he could. That was the plan." He left out that it was a backup plan, but he felt that might come back to him. This reporter was pretty sharp.

The reporter pondered over the answer for two seconds before asking, "So why fight? Why not just tell All Might and get him to do a press conference and say that? The media would take any chance at getting a press conference with him, so why scare the media and the public by fighting him?"

Killua held up two fingers. "Two reasons." He wiggled one finger and said, "One, a regular press conference probably wouldn't make waves across the world like I wanted it to. Fighting All Might worked for that purpose." He wiggled the other finger, "And secondly, even if a normal press conference was seen all over the world, how believable would my story be for people who were never shown any reason to believe I'm from a different world? In the fight, I showed that I had power that could rival All Might's. There probably aren't any other 15-year-old teenagers from this world who can do that."

"Right, I would imagine you are correct with that," she admitted. "But why did you go to the villains after your 'fight' with All Might? Wouldn't that make you more of a target?"

"Well at the end of the day, All Might isn't the person who makes the decisions on what to do about me, so I had to run," Killua explained. She asked a valid question. "I went to the villains and stayed with them for some time. I didn't want to get chased or arrested. I know it's not a great idea, but I really didn't do anything criminal while I was with the villains. I just stayed with them."

The anchor nodded next to him. She briefly turned to the camera before turning back to Killua. "This has been a very fascinating discussion, Killua Zoldyck. I would love to ask more, and I'm sure others would love to hear more, but unfortunately we are out of time." She extended a hand for Killua to shake, which he did, but then he just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The anchor turned back to the camera completely. "We'll take a quick break, and then we'll get into the interview with Gon Freecss. Stay tuned!"

The recording equipment took a break too, and Killua exited the room and went back to Gon. "Did you watch all that?"

Gon nodded, "Yeah, I could see it all here." He pointed at a wide TV in front of him that was currently playing some commercials but streamed the interview when that was happening. "I guess I'll get going since it's my turn next!" His friend nodded in agreement, so Gon went to the recording room and nervously waited. He had never spoke in front of such a large audience, even though most of them were watching from their own screens in their homes, but he still knew millions would be watching.

A few minutes later, the second interview with Gon began. The anchor was still the same woman as the one who interviewed Killua. "Hello, Gon Freecss. Thanks for taking the time to be on this program."

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem," he said nervously.

She started off by asking many similar questions to how the beginning of Killua's interview went. He explained in great detail about his childhood, including things like Whale Island and being raised by Aunt Mito because Ging left him. As he continued talking, he became more comfortable with speaking in front of so many people. People were bewildered by how lightly he talked about his father, Ging, leaving him and his eventual success in meeting him for the first time since he was a baby which did not really count as meeting Ging anyways.

The conversation was more normal in the viewpoint of the world when Gon was asked about how he convinced Killua. "I didn't want to fight All Might, and I didn't want Killua fighting him either. We both agree that All Might is a great hero! I just had to remind Killua about that because he also believed it. And also making sure that the people we became friends with in this world don't suffer because of something we do."

"That's good, I'm glad you can both see what a great hero All Might was for us," she replied with the nod of her head, though she had a hint of sadness in her tone. She straightened her tone out and asked, "So how did this world impact you? You can see that All Might is a great hero. Did we change you in any way?"

"Hmmm," Gon thought about it for a moment. He knew roughly what he wanted to say, but he did not know the exact wording. "Yeah, I guess. Fighting villains can be cool, and I can do that once I get back to my world. But besides that, I think our worlds are too different for me to change much here."

He was asked more about his time in this world. How he liked U.A., the system of heroes and villains, anything he may have learned. Gon answered everything to the best of his ability.

Soon, the program was close to ending its 30-minute run-time. The anchor thanked Gon for the interview, and the show was done.

In the days following, Gon and Killua were constantly pestered by the media and random citizens, even when they were at their motel. They had no idea how people found out about where the two lived. It must have been someone in the media who knew and then leaked it.

The boys did their best to ignore everything. The media got their scoops already, nothing more was necessary for them to see or hear.

Gon and Killua continued meeting new people from all over who had potentially useful warping Quirks. The process to figuring out if any Quirk could allow for interdimensional travel was tedious. Nobody had any idea of what a trigger for interdimensional travel could be. Ideas of all kinds were tried like imagining the location Gon and Killua wanted to be sent or physical contact to see if that made a difference. Nothing worked yet.

At last, someone a little promising came up. The man was from Costa Rica, a country in the Central America subregion of the Americas. He explained that he had a Quirk that sent people back to their area of origin, whatever that meant. It sounded familiar in Killua's mind because All For One had said something similar to him a while back. When asked to describe it in more detail, the man said he once sent a friend of his immediately back to their hometown. The friend did not end up at the exact place he was born, but he was in that city. Gon and Killua felt this could be the Quirk that would send them back.

Feeling that this might be the end of their time here, they decided to notify the people of U.A. that they might be leaving because of a person they found. The two were cautious and hoped no one else would find out.

Nezu was the one who coordinated this meeting between Gon and Killua and the man with a Quirk that might be able to send them back. As such, they were at U.A. during the short summer break the students received before their next semester started up.

Most of Class A and Class B were gathered at U.A. for the potential farewell. Several staff members including Nezu, All Might, Aizawa, and Kan were there too.

"You're really going? If this works?" Kaminari asked with a look that contained mixed feelings. Like some of his friends next to him, the blond teen was happy and sad; it would be bittersweet if this ended up working for Gon and Killua. Despite their differences, Kaminari would miss Killua. He helped the blond a lot by teaching him the basics of controlling his electricity better.

Killua nodded his head. "Yeah, we just thought we might as well call you guys here. Talk a bit I guess in case this ends up working out."

"Uh well...I hope you at least enjoyed yourself here," Kirishima muttered awkwardly. The two had not really talked since the training camp invasion and subsequent fight that happened nearly two weeks ago. As such, their relationship was still a little unclear to both of them. Killua thought the redhead would be mostly fine with him now. While Kirishima was glad the silver haired teen changed his mind in the fight, he was still a bit disappointed it took so long for Killua to recognize it in the first place.

Killua shrugged and kept an impassive look on his face. "As much as I wanted to, going home was always the priority. Can't believe it took this long to get this far. I thought I'd be out of here way sooner."

"It was interesting to learn so much about your world from your interviews," Midoriya added because of the curious person he was.

"What are you doing when you get home?" Sero asked with a toothy grin.

"Uhhh…reunite with my sister," he replied quickly. He did not remember ever getting into the reasoning with his classmates before, but he did tell All Might.

Kirishima was unsure if he should say something more, but he decided to say it anyways. "I know we're different, but thanks for choosing the hero side in the end. Even though you aren't the person I met at the start of the semester, it was still cool hanging out and knowing you."

The silver haired teen grinned. "Likewise, I suppose. At least I wasn't super bored here, and part of that is just talking to you guys, as much as I tried not to do that at times."

Killua heard footsteps behind him, so he turned his head slightly and saw a familiar man dressed in mostly black clothing. "Mr. Aizawa," he greeted with the nod of his head.

"I've been suspicious of you for a long time, but I never knew anything about you until All Might said that stuff at the conference," he said in a monotone voice. His expression looked as bland as it normally did, so Killua had no idea what to expect next. "I hope you could learn something here. Good luck with whatever you do if you end up home after this."

Killua nodded. "Thanks. I might have learned some things, but I didn't change here. Well, maybe not a lot." Aizawa stared him down for a seconds before nodding and walking off.

All Might and Nezu came up to Killua and had Gon join them. "I believe you may have found your solution home," Nezu said in the friendly tone he nearly always used. A hint of regret rung in his tone as he continued, "I am sorry I was not able to help much, even with the vast resources at my disposal. I could not search the entire world."

"It's fine, Principal Nezu!" Gon said hastily but cheerily. He wanted to get back to talking with his Class B friends. "You did what you could."

Nezu nodded to show his appreciation, despite his failure in helping them. If anything, they both knew the principal had tried stopping them more than helping them. "I am glad you think that way Gon." He turned to Killua. "I hope you are not upset with me. I know I may have been a thorn in your plans, and I still do disapprove of what you did, but I hope we can part on better terms. I was only trying to follow the hero processes. I am not sorry for following the laws."

Killua cracked a smile. "I don't expect you to be sorry for that. I get it, it's your job. It was definitely annoying for me, but I understand more now."

Nezu nodded once again, and then he turned up to All Might standing next to him. The newly-retired hero had not used his buffed form since the fight with All For One. Gon and Killua wondered if that had to do with his limit. Perhaps his daily limit was used up? He told them just the other day when he came to their motel room that it has a daily limit. But maybe his limit is completely gone now, so he retired from his hero duties?

"I hope this works out for you two. I hope this man who has travelled so far to aid you will send you home," he said slowly and softly. He gazed into Gon and Killua's eyes, trying to read something in them. His face drooped a bit as if he did not find what he was looking for. "I am curious though, did you learn anything here?"

"Uh…" Killua started, not knowing what to say.

"This world helped me a bit with what I want to do when I get back!" Gon shouted out happily. "I think heroes are pretty cool. I don't like having so many rules to follow, but that's why my world is better for that, at least for me."

"Yeah, kind of the same thing with me," the silver haired teen added quickly.

"I wasn't really a hero before, and I still don't think I am," Gon continued quietly. "I like helping my friends and other people that matter to me. I didn't care much about other people before. But now I think I'm better at that thanks to you guys." All Might and Nezu smiled, but then the teen quickly interjected, "I still don't think I'd be a good hero here though." Their smiles faltered a bit, but they forced it to stay up. After all, they just found out they had at least some impact on a boy from another world with a completely different moral compass from them.

All Might nodded at the end finally. "That is good to hear. Good luck, once again."

"Thanks, you too, All Might! And Principal Nezu!" Gon waved as the two walked back towards their friend groups.

"Yeah, good luck with things here," Killua said and waved them off too with a more impassive look covering his face.

A few exchanges later, with Gon having his own some Class B friends and the Class A students too, Gon and Killua faced the man who was waiting patiently to use his Quirk.

"Bye Killua! Bye Gon!" Ashido shouted out with a wave. The two heard a chorus of goodbyes from several other people too, and other things too like, 'It's been cool knowing you!'.

Gon turned around and frowned at the students saying their byes. "This might not even work."

"Yeah exactly. Let's first see where your Quirk sends us," Killua added while still facing the man.

The man had a questioning look on his face as he wondered if they wanted him to use his Quirk now. Gon and Killua both nodded.

His hands started glowing dark purple, similar to Kurogiri's colour. He placed both hands on Killua first, and the silver haired teen slowly faded away from everyone's sight. Gon was next, and his body followed the same process as he slowly disappeared too. And just like that, the nearly two dozen people around them watched in awe where the spots Gon and Killua were standing at were now empty.

Gon and Killua awoke in the alleyway of a city. Ironically, this was exactly how they woke up in Musutafu several months ago. That same thought ran through both of their heads. They could not shake the feeling away. What if 'area of origin' meant where they originated in the world of heroes and villains? That would be Musutafu.

Buildings surrounded them. Already, that was not a great sign. It was bright out, which meant it was daytime…exactly how it was at U.A. just moments ago.

The two stepped out of the alley. People were out and walking, but they did not see any of the unusual Mutant-type Quirks. Everybody looked like a normal person. That was not enough to rule out the possibility of still being in the same world. Cars were driving on the road too, though they looked older and more familiar than what they saw in Musutafu. Killua would bet that not every city in the world had the same type of cars as Musutafu – they could be in a less developed city for all they knew.

Gon looked down the street which gave a good view of many buildings. "This looks like Yorknew City…" he muttered. His friend turned and darted his eyes everywhere. The people were normal. No Mutant Quirks were visible yet. The cars were older. Gon said the buildings looked familiar.

"Well…" Killua said slowly and holding back a deep breath. He took his primary Japan phone out of his pocket and turned it on. There was no signal of any kind. It could still be a different city, but he felt Gon was right.

They headed to the nearest computer cafe they found – oddly enough, Musutafu did not have anything like that where you could book a computer for a bit. They had libraries with computers, but it was not the same. Gon and Killua had a good feeling about this.

The first thing Killua checked for was the Hunter Website. The page loaded up, which never happened in Japan.

They were finally back in their world. Far from the Zoldyck Estate, of course, but at least they were in the right world.

"Kukuroo Mountain?" Gon asked Killua immediately. Killua's face lit up with excitement, though he quickly realized exactly what he was going up against once he got there.

"Man…how are we going to explain where Alluka sent us? And how do we get her back?" he muttered disappointedly before he even tried.

The green haired teen patted his shoulder and offered a cheery smile. "Don't worry, we can figure it out on the way! Let's book our airship tickets for now."

Tickets were booked, and the two immediately headed off to the closest airport which was Lingon Airport in Yorknew City. There, they boarded an airship and were on their way to the Republic of Padokea where the Zoldyck family resided on Kukuroo Mountain.

Once they landed, Killua decided that they would run to an inn near the base of the mountain and stay for the night. The plan was to travel up the mountain in the morning rather than going straight ahead. The silver haired teen did not know what would await them and how things would go after entering the Zoldyck's mansion through the Testing Gate. Would they have to fight the Zoldycks to get Alluka back? Killua did not like his chances if that were the case. He wanted himself and Gon to be in top shape if that were to happen.

Morning arrived quickly enough. The two teens took their sweet time to go up the mountain. Close to noon, they arrived at the booth where Zebro stayed as a guard. The man was still in there and working, even at his old age. He noticed the two boys who seemed vaguely familiar for the split second he glanced at them before heading outside and taking a better look at them.

Zebro's eyes widened when he fully recognized who they were. "Master Killua! You have returned home?" His eyes trailed over to Gon. "And you must be Gon, right?"

Gon and Killua both gave smiles, remembering the kind of person Zebro was which they were fond of. Killua dropped his smile, "I came to get Alluka back," he said in a low and serious tone.

Zebro shifted uncomfortably. "She has been here for several months…where have you been?"

The silver haired teen sighed. He figured he would have to go through all of this. Gon patted him lightly and replied to Zebro, "We can explain that in there. We'll open the gate and head in."

Zebro grimaced slightly. It was not really his place to interfere in this, especially since Killua was involved. As curious as he was to know where the silver haired teen had been during all this time Alluka was in the mansion, he would only find out if someone told him. Beyond that, it was not his business. He slowly nodded and watched Killua first step up to the giant, imposing doors that made up the Testing Gate.

He looked like he put in very minimal effort, and the first two doors weighing 8 tons opened. He entered inside and let it close so Gon could go next. Waiting inside, Mike would want both of them to open it separately, or else the beast might attack.

The green haired teen stepped up too. Similarly, he opened the first two doors with ease. Zebro watched Gon enter too before the door closed. With a sigh, Zebro headed back to his little booth and sat there, looking out for new visitors with a bored look on his face. He always favoured Killua. He wished he had more of a chance to talk with the boy, but something in the boy's blue eyes told him he was here with a hurried purpose. He wanted to get his sister back? But if that was the case, why did it take him so long to get here? Another sigh. This was the most interesting thing that happened in quite some time. Visitors came by very often, but they were not entertaining. They would demand Zebro give them the keys, and then they would get eaten by Mike because they did not go through the Testing Gate.

Inside, Gon and Killua were faced against the huge beast Mike. He did not attack them though because they came through the Testing Gate individually, thus proving themselves worthy. They hurried and made their way up the mountain towards the mansion.

The stopping point was when they ran into Canary, the butler who was now older than when they last saw her. Neither Killua nor Gon had seen her in years, but they instantly recognized her and she recognized them.

"You two…" she mumbled in complete shock of seeing them now of all times.

"Hey," Killua said in an almost flat tone. "I need to speak to my family. We'll be going."

Canary hesitantly nodded and flashed a look at Gon too. If Killua said Gon was coming with him, who was she to say no? She stepped aside and let the two sprint past her so quickly that she stumbled from the burst of wind that hit her. Like Zebro, she was also disappointed she was not able to speak with Killua longer.

Finally, Gon and Killua made it to the mansion. Nobody was waiting outside, so the two teens went inside and looked for the Zoldycks.

After some time, they were found in the big dining hall eating their breakfast. Kikiyo Zoldyck stood up immediately upon recognizing her son enter completely unannounced. Not that she minded that though because at least Killua came home, but the familiar green haired friend he brought along was definitely not welcome.

"Killua," Kikiyo greeted cautiously. She had not seen him in several months. Her only daughter, Alluka, never said where she sent Killua and his friend.

Silva and Illumi stood up as well, but Zeno remained seated. His face was neutral. He did not let any expression show as to what he might be thinking.

Killua noticed the absence of Milluki and Kalluto. That made things easier. Milluki was probably on a computer somewhere with a bag of chips, and Kalluto…he had no idea where his younger brother was. He did not know where he was for a few years now.

"I want to take Alluka back with me," he announced to his family with no introduction despite how sudden his appearance was. Nobody looked surprised at the announcement.

"Why now? Where have you been these past five months?" Silva asked patiently. The moment his son said he wanted his sister back, Silva knew Killua was in a hurry and wanted to leave immediately. Silva had not decided yet if he would let Killua take Alluka again, though…

Killua shot a look over to Gon. The green haired teen looked over too when he saw Killua turn his head in his peripheral vision. Killua silently asked, 'Do I tell them?' Gon's face did not have an answer.

The silver haired teen sighed and turned back to his family. "I couldn't come here until now. That's why I'm here for Alluka right now rather than sooner."

"But where were you all this time?" Kikiyo repeated what her husband said.

Killua looked over at Gon again, and he sighed once again. "This is going to sound crazy, but Alluka sent Gon and I to another world. We were there all this time." He finished answering and gauged his family's reaction. Silva and Zeno had their eyebrows merely raised, while Kikiyo and Illumi looked a lot more surprised than that.

"A different world? Is that possible, Kil?" Illumi asked in an unsurprised voice. The teen only nodded in response.

"What was it like?" Zeno asked with the smallest of smiles on his face.

The silver haired teen shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I like this world better."

"Why is that?" Silva pressed forward.

Killua shook his head and held his hands up. "I'm not here to talk about that. Let me take Alluka with me."

"Explain this world to us," his father demanded, though it was not in a rough voice. It was still an order, and Killua could tell he would have to follow it if he wanted any chance of getting what he wanted.

Killua glanced across his family member's faces once again to confirm if what he felt was true. None of them looked like they would budge, so he told the summary of his travels using the most abbreviated version he could think of.

"Those are some interesting similarities and differences between our worlds," Silva mused with his lips curved up so slightly it was hard to notice.

Killua's eyes widened imperceptibly. "You believe it all?"

Silva raised his hands to his side. "You told us so much. You could not have made this whole story up."

"Well, who knows what that boy next to him could think up…" Kikiyo said with disgust, staring at Gon. The green haired teen frowned at Killua's mother.

"Killua and I were there the whole time! Everything he said was true!" Gon defended himself and his friend.

"About Alluka," Illumi interrupted, not caring too much about the interdimensional travels Killua and Gon experienced. "Can you help us understand her unique powers?" He tilted his head a bit to his left and asked it in the most casual tone.

"What are you going to do by knowing?" Killua asked with narrowed eyes.

"We know you know the extent of that thing's powers," Silva said in a strong tone. Killua grit his teeth at the disrespect Silva used to talk about Alluka, but he could not do anything about it. Changing their minds about her would be nearly impossible. "We could all better control it if you tell us. Alluka doesn't tell us."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder why. You treat her so poorly. Locking her up in a room like that? She's just a kid, and she was happy with me. Then you lock her back up, and now she hasn't seen me in months." He paused for a second and sharply glared at Silva. "You just want to control her, just like you want to control me. I don't want that anymore. Alluka doesn't either."

"Are you saying-" Kikiyo began, but Killua cut her off, knowing what she was about to say.

"Yeah, I want to decide my own path," he replied instantly before the question even finished. "If I want to be the heir of the assassination business, I'll let you know. But for now, I want to find my own path."

Silva regarded his son from where he stood. "You've never been this bold before. You've been bold, but not this much. Something changed over in that world."

Killua tilted his head from side to the side, almost with a bounce. "Yeah, I ran into some manipulative freak there too. He reminded me of you guys, so I eventually went against him."

"We could just keep Alluka here, and you'll never get her," Illumi stated plainly, once again ignoring the previous conversation. "There is no reason for us to return her to you."

Killua frowned. He looked amongst his family members and frowned more because no one was saying anything to challenge Illumi. He felt his anger boiling up inside him, but it was no use. Illumi was right. Killua was powerless against them, even with Gon at his side. Illumi, Silva, and Zeno were all more powerful Nen users than them, so fighting was not really an option. At least, not a good one, and not now. Killua knew how talented he and Gon were, so they could probably match up well after a few more years. But right now, they were still too young and inexperienced. Mentally, he was still glad Gon was at his side. If he was alone, Killua felt like he would have folded in front of the Zoldycks.

"Why can't you just let us do what we want?" Killua asked almost desperately. He knew Illumi was telling the truth. There was not much Killua could do to have Alluka back.

"We have high expectations," Kikiyo replied like it was so obvious. "You could be a very talented assassin, but you're throwing all that potential away!" She turned to Silva next to him. "Convince him to stay! And get rid of that other boy!"

Silva did not look at her. He was staring directly at Killua. He was thinking hard about the choices he had. "You can have that thing back for now. But be warned, we may come after you again."

Killua almost felt like smiling. His father sounded too good to be true. "Really? You'll just let me have her?"

Silva nodded, though he did not have any hint of a smile on his face. "Sure. You know where to find her. I'll unlock the room."

Kikiyo turned to her husband in horror. "You're going to let him go?! After he came back to us?!"

"My decision is final," Silva said. Then, in a much lower voice that he knew Killua could not hear because of how far he stood, he whispered, "Let him live his life for a bit longer. He'll get bored eventually, and then he'll come back here."

Zeno overheard what Silva said, but his thought process was the opposite of his son's. He knew Killua quite well. If the boy was allowed to live his life how he wanted for the next while, there was no doubt in Zeno's mind that Killua would become too far to reach. He would not become the Zoldyck heir unless he really wanted to switch to that. But, he was not going to tell Silva. He was curious to see how Killua would forge his own path.

Killua went to the room where Alluka stayed. Gon was forced to stay back with the Zoldycks.

At last, the door opened, but Killua did not immediately see Alluka. She must have been somewhere hidden from his view, but it was not like she knew he would come back at this moment.

He stepped inside and checked her huge bed first. There she was, laying on the bed, but she did not look to be asleep. "I'm back, Alluka," he said softly and with a smile on his face.

Instantly, his sister got to her feet. She blinked a few times, wondering if what she saw was real. She stretched a hand out and lightly poked Killua and felt that he was solid and standing in front of him. Killua's smile grew, and Alluka burst into a grin before her mouth opened wide. "Big brother Killua!" She ran into him for a big hug. Killua was speechless at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I came back for you," he repeated as he held onto her.

She pulled away from him. "How did you get back? I sent you so far away!"

Killua scratched his neck awkwardly, realizing Alluka was going to demand a lot more detail than his other family members did. But he was okay with that. He would be glad to share all the details with her. "It's a long story. Come with me. You're free. Dad is letting us go. Oh, and Gon's here too! We can go on adventures again!"

Alluka was positively beaming. She was not at all expecting this turn of events, but she greatly appreciated them. She would not question the good fortune she had right now. "Yes! Let's go!"

The two left the room and went back to Gon before leaving the mansion. Killua and Gon explained a bit more of the story to Canary and Zebro on their way out. The two butlers were happy for Killua and Alluka.

"Well, I wasn't too useful back there," Gon said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He was thinking back to when he said he would help Killua with freeing Alluka, but he did not do anything.

"Don't worry, just you being there, it made me more confident that I wasn't alone," Killua replied with a smile. He was happy now. It was just the three of them as they walked down the mountain and talked amongst each other. There was nothing to worry about. For now, they could just enjoy life as siblings, as friends, and as Hunters.

* * *

**And there's the end of this story. I'm not too happy with this chapter because it's really bland. The Alluka part was really lazy on my end, but that's entirely because I never had a plan on how they would get her back. Fighting doesn't make sense because Gon and Killua would lose, so I went with this. Oh well. Not the greatest ending, but hopefully the rest of the story or chapter made up for it. **

**Some of you asked about that new story I was thinking of writing now. I actually started writing the first chapter, but I don't know if I'll ever publish it. I don't really have a goal/direction for it, and I don't want to write something that I'll never finish. It's another crossover, but this time it's MHA x Avatar. The MHA and Avatar worlds will be one and the same, so it's not like this story where some characters got sent to the other world. Again, not sure if I'll ever publish it - school is super busy too, which is a big reason why this chapter took a month. I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I hope to write more of that story even if it's just for me.**

**Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who read this far! I hope you've enjoyed this story! I'll put a 'complete' tag on this in a week or two so people aren't spoiled that it ends. Again, thanks so much for reading! ****I'll be replying to reviews over the coming days/weeks since I haven't done that in a long time.**


End file.
